La puerta carmesí
by Imaginary Fushia
Summary: -CN- Los enemigos de Kaname dejan a Zero a pasos de la muerte y capturan al purasangre. Sólo Kaname puede darle a Zero lo que necesita para sobrevivir y quizá sólo el ex humano pueda salvar al purasangre de un destino peor que la muerte.
1. Deudas de sangre

_**N. de la T.:**_

_**¡Importante!**__ CN quiere decir "castellano neutro", hay también una versión en castellano rioplatense (CR). Antes, yo llamaba a estas versiones "versión en tú" y "versión en vos", pero después decidí cambiar la terminología porque no era del todo correcta, ya que no cambio los pronombres personales nada más._

_El título original de este fic es "Crimson Door" y así como fue el primer fic "serio" que escribió Blackened Wing, también será mi primer intento de traducir algo seriamente. Todo lo que aparezca de acá en adelante, salvo las "notas de la traductora" va a ser una copia al castellano de la versión en inglés (es decir, no sólo voy a intentar ser lo más fiel posible a la historia, sino que también voy a traducir textuales las advertencias, la calificación, parejas, spoilers, etc., etc.). Reitero que este fanfiction es pura y únicamente de Blackened Wing, yo sólo lo pasé al castellano para el entretenimiento de la comunidad de habla hispana. ¡Ojalá que lo disfruten!_

_

* * *

_

**La puerta carmesí **(por Blackened Wing)

**Traducción**: Imaginary Fushia

**Título original en inglés: **Crimson Door

**Calificación**: M

**Resumen**: Los enemigos de Kaname traman un malicioso plan para llegar al purasangre por medio de Yuki y Zero, poniendo a los tres en grave peligro. Zero es abandonado a pasos de la muerte y Kaname queda en las manos de unos sádicos captores. Sólo el purasangre puede darle al ex humano lo que necesita para sobrevivir, y tal vez sólo el ex humano pueda salvar al purasangre de un destino peor que la muerte… siempre y cuando eviten matarse el uno al otro primero.

**Advertencias**: Una razonable cantidad de golpes / torturas. Toma de sangre no consensuada. Yaoi – Slash. Momentos lemon y lime.

**Spoilers**: Sí, de todas las series de Vampire Knight, pero especialmente de los capítulos 30 a 32

**Parejas**: Kaname x Yuki x Zero, el orden no importa, mézclenlos como más les guste ;) Sin embargo, tengo que admitir que prefiero escribir basándome en Kaname y Zero, lo cual probablemente se va a notar.

**N. de la A**.: Esta historia comienza con una pequeña expansión de los eventos ocurridos en los capítulos 30 a 32 de las series de Vampire Knight. Como en este momento el capítulo 32 fue el último en ser publicado, de ahí en adelante es todo producto de mi retorcida imaginación, y como tal, será AU una vez que se publiquen los demás capítulos del manga. Hay momentos en que escribo desde el punto de vista de un personaje en particular, lo cual significa que todo lo que está pasando va a terminar teñido con su propia perspectiva, no necesariamente la mía. Me pareció pertinente mencionar eso. Las reseñas son muy, muy bienvenidas, aunque tengan en cuenta que éste es uno de mis primeros intentos de escribir un fanfic serio… así que, por favor, tengan misericordia. _Gota de transpiración_

_Nota acerca de los nombres: _Éste es mi primer intento de escribir un fanfiction basado en un manga, por lo tanto, agonicé durante largo tiempo ante la duda de si debería mantener la convención de los nombres honoríficos japoneses (Kaname-sama, Zero-kun, etc.). Al final, sin embargo, temí que probablemente terminaría mezclándolos en algún punto, así que decidí seguir con el método usado en las versiones del manga VIZ y llamar a los personajes por su nombre o apellido. También, me encontré con algunas confusiones al tratar de hablar de Takuma Ichijo y de su abuelo, Asato Ichijo. En el manga, a Takuma a veces se lo llama Ichijo, pero como Asato juega un papel bastante extenso en esta historia, yo me estaba metiendo en toda clase de problemas, especialmente al hablar de los dos al mismo tiempo. Así que, finalmente me decidí por llamar a Asato "Ichijo"y referirme a Takuma como "Takuma", por lo menos en la mayor parte. Por esta misma razón, casi siempre me refiero a Rido Kuran usando su nombre.

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Vampire Knight y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino que son de su inspirada creadora, Matsuri Hino. Yo los tomé prestados sin permiso, pero con gran afecto. Esta historia es sólo para fines de entretenimiento; no se está lucrando con ella en ninguna forma.

* * *

**Capítulo uno: "Deudas de sangre"**

Kaname inclinó la cabeza a un costado. El cabello oscuro rozaba silenciosamente su piel color crema y cálidas gotas de sangre caían por su clavícula mientras dejaba que el ex humano succionara de su cuello. Sabía muy bien lo que el olor le estaría haciendo al resto de los alumnos del dormitorio, pero no se podía evitar. Ésta era la única forma, la única manera de asegurarse de que Yuki estuviera a salvo… y de apaciguar su consciencia por lo menos en lo concerniente a este muchacho, aunque el purasangre nunca admitiría tal cosa.

Los dedos largos de Kaname se enhebraron con soltura en los cabellos cenicientos de Zero mientras el joven se adentraba en su carne casi con desesperación, bebiendo profunda y salvajemente, presionando la Bloody Rose contra el grácil mentón del otro vampiro. El dolor palpitante que cruzaba la sien de Kaname y la sangre que goteaba lentamente por su rostro eran la clara indicación de que sabía con exactitud cuán peligrosa era el arma, aunque ciertamente no lo era tanto como _pensaba_ quien la sostenía. No para un purasangre, de cualquier manera. Sin embargo, casi le causaba gracia lo vulnerable que lo hacía sentir la forma en que Zero bebía de él, dado que de todos modos estaba en pleno control de la situación. Si así lo deseara, podría matar al ex humano como si fuera un mero insecto. Pero, por su puesto, ése no era el caso. Estaba tratando de salvar a Zero, no de matarlo y prácticamente había tenido que forzar al muchacho aborrecedor de vampiros para que clavara sus colmillos.

Kaname hizo una ligera mueca de dolor, contento de que el otro joven estuviera demasiado absorto en su cuello como para notarlo. Zero no tenía fineza. Estaba tomando con total brutalidad el regalo que el purasangre le había ofrecido, casi arrancando los pedazos de su cuello. Zero no tenía porqué derramar tanta sangre… Kaname lo pudo haber mordido hasta dejarlo seco sin desperdiciar ni una gota. Pero claro, Zero había sido criado como un humano y nunca había aprendido las delicadezas de su nueva raza. Ni siquiera había bebido sangre sino hasta hace un año. El purasangre no lo culpaba por su inexperiencia, aunque tenía la terrible sospecha de que tal vez estaba siendo particularmente agresivo debido a su odio por el mismísimo hombre de quien se estaba alimentando. A decir verdad, esperaba que no hubiera sido así de despiadado cuando Yuki se le ofreció tan desinteresadamente. _Ese_ pensamiento hizo nacer una ira punzante que se expandió por todo el cuerpo de Kaname y sus dedos se tensaron entre los pálidos cabellos plateados que sostenían.

El purasangre se calmó casi instantáneamente. No. Zero nunca lastimaría a Yuki a propósito, y por más mal que le cayera el otro muchacho, por lo menos de eso estaba seguro. Zero amaba a Yuki, incluso tanto como la amaba Kaname, y aunque dicha situación los convirtiera en rivales, el purasangre sabía que era una de las cosas que mantendrían a Yuki a salvo. Kaname no podía estar con la muchacha todo el tiempo, pero el ex humano sí podía y daría la vida por ella sin pensarlo dos veces. Ésa era la razón por la queKaname estaba dejando que el joven destrozara su cuello y se atracara con la embriagadora fuerza de la sangre pura que corría por sus venas.

Los ojos de Kaname se cerraron; un leve mareo había comenzado a florecer. Zero necesitaba mucha sangre… más de la que Kaname daría en circunstancias normales. Sólo la fuerza de voluntad le permitió controlar el ligero temblor que pasó por su espalda mientras los colmillos de Zero se abrían camino por su cuello, acariciando sin querer la piel destrozada y sensible con labios y lengua al intentar atrapar la sangre errante. Tal brutalidad era dolorosa, pero Kaname había sufrido en su vida dolores mucho, mucho peores. Lo más desconcertante era la sensualidad natural del acto, las olas de placer que corrían por su columna ante las suaves y húmedas caricias de la boca del joven. Succionar sangre de humanos era meramente una fuente de comida, por lo menos en la mayoría de los casos, pero compartir sangre entre vampiros era un acto íntimo, mucho más íntimo que los besos. Kaname sabía esto muy bien, pero aun así no había estado completamente preparado para cuán intensas podían ser las sensaciones.

Nunca antes había dejado que alguien bebiera su sangre, ni siquiera sus amigos cercanos pese a que con algunos había ocurrido al revés. Que un purasangre tomara de una persona en particular era considerado uno de los honores más grandes de la sociedad vampírica. La gente se ofrecía ante él, como lo hizo la pobre Ruka aquella noche, durante los primeros días de la Academia. El joven sabía que la tendría que haber rechazado, ya que en caso contrario ella terminaría anhelándolo y sintiendo por él un afecto no correspondido. Pero al purasangre no le quedó otra opción. La pequeña Yuki dormía sobre la cama y sus instintos vampíricos amenazaban con devorarla. Le había hecho falta sangre, sangre real para evitar que su control flaqueara.

Una sonrisa débil pasó por sus labios elegantes y desapareció en cuestión de segundos ¿Zero se daba cuenta de que era el primero en tener esta clase de contacto con Kaname? ¿Sabía que el cuello que estaba mordiendo era uno virgen? Kaname pensó que si se lo dijera en esos mismos términos, el joven se pondría tan rojo como sus ojos sedientos de sangre. La idea no sólo era vengativa, sino también bastante divertida y placentera, pero el vampiro no tenía intenciones de decírselo. El ex humano no conocía las maneras de su nueva raza. Entre más viera este acto como una simple transacción de fuerza y alimento, mejor. Zero Kiriyu no había pedido convertirse en lo que era, sino que había nacido siendo un cazador de vampiros. Fue una mujer de esta raza quien violó su posibilidad de elegir y se la arrancó de las manos, la misma vampira que mató a su familia y lo hizo a la fuerza uno de ellos, crueldad que sólo los purasangre pueden infligir. En la mente de Kaname, quizás era justo que la sangre de otro vampiro puro fuera ofrecida para ayudar, atrasando el inevitable descenso a la locura. Aunque nadie más compartiría su punto de vista. Los purasangre eran seres sagrados, dioses que podían hacer lo que se les viniera en gana. Pero Kaname Kuran sabía que esto no era cierto. Él no era un dios y nadie tenía derecho a hacerse pasar por uno. Había bebido la sangre de quien le había hecho esto a Zero, robándole sus fuerzas y luego arrancándole el corazón. No. No eran dioses. Los dioses no perecían, e incluso a los purasangre los esperaba la muerte si eran asesinados.

Kaname se estaba mareando. Había dejado que su mente vagara, perdido en el revoltijo de pensamientos y sensaciones indecentes y excitantes nacidas del acto en el que estaban sumergidos. La sangre de Zero, desparramada por todo el cuerpo del muchacho a causa de su confrontación previa, emanaba un aroma embriagador y delicioso. Kaname deseaba con todas sus fuerzas morder el pálido cuello que se inclinaba enfrente suyo, pero se rehusaba a hacer tal cosa. Siempre y cuando Zero se alimentara de él, no se creaba ningún daño duradero. Si él devolvía la mordida, en cambio, los dos formarían un lazo de sangre de determinado nivel y Kaname no tenía intención de compartir uno con este joven demente. El purasangre se estremeció, ladeando su cabeza contra la pared con la pistola todavía apretada contra su mentón, aunque ahora con menos fuerza que antes dado que Zero estaba completamente perdido en las sensaciones producidas por el consumo de sangre. Demasiado. Zero estaba tomando demasiado y Kaname necesitaba que esto terminara ahora. Sinceramente, si Kiriyu le disparaba en este mismo momento, después de haberle sacado tanto… probablemente sería capaz de matar al purasangre. Pero definitivamente se llevaría al ex humano a la tumba si tal cosa ocurriera. Por fortuna, Kaname sabía que no eran enemigos tan ensañados, todavía no por lo menos y, a pesar de su naturaleza, Kiriyu no era una persona inclinada hacia el asesinato o la crueldad innecesaria. Kaname le pudo haber arrancado la cabeza de su cuello de un solo tirón, pero no lo hizo.

−¿Me quieres matar, Kiriyu? −murmuró suave e impasiblemente, con los labios muy cerca del oído del otro joven−. Porque lo vas a hacer pronto. Necesitas aprender a controlarte. Es de mala educación desangrar con tanta brutalidad a un donante voluntario −su voz era calma, sosegada como de costumbre, y tenía ese tono casi de burla que volvía loco al ex humano. Aturdido por las ansias de sangre y colmado del líquido intoxicante de Kuran, los instintos vampíricos de Zero estaban funcionando a todo motor. El muchacho rezongó por lo bajo, arrojando sus dientes contra la herida abierta y desgarrando vengativamente la piel pálida.

Esto era algo que el purasangre no había esperado, y el joven sofocó un pequeño gemido de dolor y sorpresa, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás y enredando los dedos tensamente en el pelo de Zero.

El borrar la vanidad de la cara de Kuran, aunque fuera sólo por un momento, envió un estremecimiento oscuro a lo largo del ex humano y éste apenas sintió el tirón que le dio el otro vampiro a su cabello. No tenía intención de matar a Kuran, por mucho que le gustara la idea. En realidad, le tenía un rencoroso respeto y normalmente nunca lo habría tratado con tanta crueldad, pero estaba ebrio de sangre y el poder que había acabado de absorber lo desbordaba. Zero tomó un último y profundo sorbo antes de alejar su cabeza. La sangre de Kaname cubría sus labios y boca, goteando de sus colmillos todavía extendidos. Tenía los ojos vidriosos de un éxtasis similar al proporcionado por las drogas y sus pulmones subían y bajaban con esfuerzo mientras miraba a Kaname con pupilas dilatadas en iris rojos y enormes.

La imagen era perturbadoramente atractiva para un vampiro y, por un segundo, Kaname se quedó hipnotizado viendo cómo la sangre caía del mentón de Zero. Su cabeza daba vueltas por la pérdida de esa misma sangre y su cuello ardía con un dolor extraño, semejante al placer. Tal vez eso fue lo único que calmó su rabia lo suficiente como para darle la oportunidad de apaciguarse y así no tener que destrozar al insignificante ex humano por lo que había acabado de hacer. Porque, esta vez, no cabía duda de que había sido intencional.

Kaname dibujó una ligera sonrisa en su rostro y la arrogancia tranquila le volvió a la mirada.

–Realmente eres más vampiro que cualquier otro vampiro… −dijo, repitiendo sus palabras anteriores mientras deslizaba una mano hasta su cuello para estancar la sangre que todavía goteaba de la herida abierta. Se tendría que estar cerrando y el dolor debería terminar con el contacto, pero eso no ocurría. Su cuerpo seguía sangrando, el asunto era así de simple.

Zero se arrojó de espaldas contra la otra pared. Todavía parecía aturdido y se abrazaba como si creyera estar a punto de romperse… o quizás de explotar. Su pecho se movía con cada respiración y miraba a Kaname de reojo y en silencio, como si el vampiro lo hubiera obligado a hacer algo aberrante. Claramente, el nivel de su intoxicación igualaba al de su disgusto.

_Debe ser duro… odiar lo que eres…_

−El lugar donde me dio la bala todavía duele −remarcó Kaname con la tranquila irritación en su voz tan controlada como siempre. No había esperado que Zero le diera las gracias. No había esperado ninguna otra reacción más que la que estaba obteniendo. Después de todo, esto no se trataba de Kiriyu, se trataba de Yuki. Pero aun así, y teniendo en cuenta lo que Zero había acabado de tomar, la mirada en sus ojos era un poco mortificante. Por supuesto, Kiriyu en realidad no sabía lo que había tomado, y Kaname se iba a asegurar de que nunca lo averiguara.

−Por esto mismo no me gustan las armas anti-vampíricas. Gracias a una de ellas, esta herida no se está curando −continuó Kaname, corriendo los dedos de su cuello para mirar su propia sangre con imparcialidad. Sabía que, para otros, su esencia era irresistible, pero para él era solamente plasma y hemoglobina. Su propio olor no le atraía ni en lo más mínimo−. Estoy un poco molesto de que me hayas mordido sin ninguna moderación.

Los dedos de Zero se encorvaron hasta formar puños mientras se inclinaba contra la pared. _Estoy un poco molesto… _Kaname lo decía con tanto sentimiento como si se estuviera quejando de la picadura de un bicho. Sí, porque exactamente así era cómo veía a Zero y a todos los humanos. Como bichos. Maldito sea este chupasangre infeliz y presumido. Y maldita sea su sangre increíble e intoxicante y lo bien que se sentía al correr por su cuerpo, dándole tanta fuerza como para hacerlo creerse capaz de conquistar el mundo. Zero no quería que se sintiera bien. No quería que le gustara la sangre. Era asqueroso. _Él_ era asqueroso… una abominación.

Antes de percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo, Zero golpeó la pared con el brazo en un gesto de pura frustración. Sin embargo, no fue su brazo el que cedió, sino la pared, quedando con un agujero profundo en el cemento y el ladrillo. Estaba atónito, pero al mismo tiempo… no lo estaba. Era la sangre. El poder que había absorbido de Kaname. _Un monstruo. _No era más que un monstruo. Y Kaname únicamente lo había ayudado a convertirse en uno más completo, distanciándolo un poco más de su humanidad. _Maldición._

−Yo soy el que debería estar molesto −dijo Zero con voz ronca y baja, mirando con ojos implacables.

* * *

Aido no tendría que haber entrado en la habitación sin permiso. Incluso Seiren, la guardaespaldas no oficial de Kaname, hubiera esperado hasta recibir el visto bueno. Pero él había llegado primero al cuarto después de oler el aroma de su sangre e, impulsivo como de costumbre, entró sin mayores ceremonias. Su amigo podría estar lastimado y él tenía una promesa que cumplir en lo que respectaba a la seguridad del otro vampiro.

Se congeló al ver las dos figuras sobre le piso. Ninguno se percató de su presencia y el hecho de que Kaname no lo hubiera notado era altamente perturbador. Pero claro, era evidente que el purasangre estaba algo ocupado en estos momentos. Por unos segundos, la furia nubló la vista de Aido, haciéndolo ver rojo. El olor de la sangre de Kaname era muy inflamatorio, pero no se debía a eso, sino al sucio ex humano que, inclinado contra el cuello de su amo, bebía la sangre pura salvajemente, sin ningún tipo de control… y para colmo de males, con la pistola apretada contra el mentón de Kaname.

Aido lo pudo haber matado en ese mismo instante.

Lo único que lo detuvo fue que Kaname tampoco lo había hecho. Kiriyu nunca se hubiera podido acercar al purasangre sin el consentimiento de Kuran; ningún vampiro de clase baja podía tomar de Kaname, y menos que menos un ex humano.

Aido se retiró rápidamente, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí y posicionándose afuera para asegurarse de que nadie se atreviera a repetir sus pasos. Probablemente, nadie lo haría pero… Kaname era muy permisivo. Muchos en la clase nocturna se tomaban libertades con él que no osarían tomar con ningún otro purasangre, aunque tampoco había demasiados en el mundo que digamos.

Aido era bueno para mantener los secretos del otro vampiro, incluso cuando Kaname ignoraba que lo estaba haciendo. No le había dicho a nadie que Zero era también uno de ellos y moriría antes de confesar que había sido Kaname quien mató a Shizuka Hioh.

−Kaname va estará bien −les dijo a los demás, emanando una calma de la que el purasangre hubiera estado orgulloso y escondiendo su profunda preocupación de los alumnos que se había congregado frente a la puerta cerrada, incapaces de alejarse del lugar.

Takuma fijó sobre él una mirada inquisitiva y, pese a que Aido tuvo la incómoda sensación de que sospechaba que algo andaba mal, el vicepresidente del dormitorio no dijo nada.


	2. Dar y recibir

_**N de la T.: **__Le quiero dar las gracias a __**VaneCaos**__ por todos sus consejos y sugerencias. Ella fue tan gentil de resaltarme los errores que cometí en el capítulo anterior, así que si éste quedó mejor se debe únicamente a su colaboración. ¡Gracias!_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo Dos: "Dar y recibir"**

Kaname intentó levantarse de donde estaba sentado recién después de que Zero hubiera salido por la ventana. Se tambaleó un poco, asiéndose de la pared que tenía al lado en busca de equilibrio. Nunca podría haber dejado que Zero viera eso, ni él ni nadie. De todas las cosas que se esperaban y requerían de Kaname…la debilidad no era una de ellas. Nadie lo podía ver débil.

Todavía seguía sangrando. Maldito sea el muchacho y su estúpida pistola. Sacándose despacio la camisa oscura y manchada de sangre que tenía puesta, Kaname la tiró al fuego de la chimenea, dejando que se quemara como había hecho con el uniforme blanco salpicado con la sangre de Shizuka después de haberla matado. El joven pasó una mano por sus cabellos, llegando al baño tropiezo tras tropiezo para limpiarse. Podía sentir y oler la presencia de los demás estudiantes nocturnos agrupados del otro lado de la puerta. Silenciosos, confundidos, preocupados. Podían oler su sangre…una esencia que nunca antes habían sentido excepto por accidente. Sus instintos y quizás su amistad los atraían como mariposas a la llama. El instinto les decía que lo protegieran, que protegieran al purasangre…pero también lo respetaban y nadie se atrevería a entrar sin permiso.

Muy bien. No lo podían ver así. El respeto que demandaba de los estudiantes y del mundo vampiro en general, no permitía que nadie lo viera perdiendo el control. Esta responsabilidad era un gran peso, pero también uno que había aprendido a cargar sobre sus hombros desde la infancia.

Kaname abrió la canilla y dejó que el agua corriera, juntando un poco en las palmas de sus manos y usándola para lavarse la sangre de la cara. El líquido rojo todavía goteaba por su pecho y espalda desde la herida que tenía en el cuello. Agarró la toalla. Necesitaba deshacerse del olor a sangre, por el bien de los demás. De todas formas, ya lo iban a bombardear con preguntas más tarde.

Una ola de mareo lo envolvió y Kaname dejó caer la toalla, agarrándose con fuerza de los bordes de la pileta para no caerse. Sus labios se encorvaron en un silencioso gruñido de frustración. Esto era muy inusual. Había esperado ser mucho más fuerte. Se dijo a sí mismo que sólo se debía a que era la primera vez que daba sangre, y Zero había necesitado mucha. No sólo había sido el blanco de un arma anti-vampiros, sino que luego había sido brutalmente drenado – no se tendría que sorprender de su reacción. Kaname esperaba demasiado de su persona. Se sentía descompuesto y lo invadía un hambre de sangre como no había sentido en un largo tiempo.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. Alguien había traspasado las fronteras de su habitación sin permiso, y aunque su agudo sentido del olfato le indicaba exactamente quien era, giró rápidamente para quedar cara a cara con el intruso. Eso fue un error. La acción resultó ser demasiado súbita para su cuerpo debilitado, y para su profunda mortificación, el mundo se oscureció y Kaname se tambaleó y comenzó a caer.

Unas manos fuertes lo agarraron por los hombros, evitando que colapsara sobre el piso de baldosas, ofreciéndole estabilidad.

−¡Kaname!

Kaname se aferró tercamente al conocimiento, recuperándose con rapidez del breve hechizo. Sus ojos oscuros ardían de furia y él contuvo la necesidad de cortar al intruso en pedacitos, especialmente por haberlo forzado a mostrar tamaña debilidad. Con un esfuerzo extremo se separó de las manos que en el fondo, sabía que todo lo que querían era ayudar. Inclinando las caderas contra el lavabo y asiéndose de los bordes con ambas manos, Kaname apuñaló con la mirada al muchacho rubio de pelo desarreglado.

−Aido. Vamos a tener que conversar acerca de que entres en mis habitaciones sin permiso. Esta es la segunda vez en lo que va de la noche, ¿no es así? −dijo Kaname fríamente. El hielo en su voz y en el aura tormentosa y oscura que lo rodeaba era mucho más escalofriante del que Aido podría haber creado con su poder. Kaname pudo no haber visto antes al noble, pero lo había olido. Simplemente no quiso alertar a Zero haciéndole notar que tenían un testigo, y confiaba en la discreción de Aido, o por lo menos, en su miedo para mantenerlo callado. Ahora, el purasangre estaba furioso y el verdadero peligro de esa ira tomaba lugar en las llamas que ardían en sus ojos.

Aido se tensó instintivamente, esperando que como mínimo Kaname le diera otra cachetada. Sintió que su corazón se aceleraba inhumanamente al ver la rabia que emanaba la mirada del purasangre, dirigida hacia su persona. Esos ojos podrían haber parado el corazón de hombres menos valientes por completo.

−Perdón, Kaname −dijo en voz baja. _Me tenías preocupado…_susurró con la mirada.

Kaname sabía. Sabía por qué la presencia de Aido lo había enojado tanto. Le daba rabia que lo vieran así. Y más que nada, le daba rabia estar casi contento de tener a su amigo al lado. Se podría decir que…_necesitaba…_a Aido. Y eso no estaba bien. Kaname Kuran no necesitaba a nadie. No se podía dar ese lujo. Incluso con Yuki…trataba desesperadamente de no necesitarla, aunque estaba al tanto de que había fallado en lo que a eso respectaba. Esta era la razón por la que se preocupaba tanto para mantenerla a salvo. Por la que los sucesos de esta noche habían sido necesarios en primer lugar.

Kaname le dio la espalda al noble, mirando el lavabo otra vez. No dijo nada.

En silencio, Aido levantó la toalla del piso y rodeando al purasangre, la hizo correr debajo de la canilla. Sin pronunciar palabra, limpió el líquido rojo de la espalda del presidente del dormitorio, subiendo la tela gentilmente para darle unos ligeros golpecitos a la herida abierta y destrozada que tenía en el cuello.

Los dedos de Kaname se tensaron en el borde de porcelana. Eso _dolía _y además el área todavía estaba provocadoramente sensible.

−Vas a dejar que los demás entren, Aido? −preguntó entre dientes, concentrándose en la ira para mantener a raya a todos los otros sentimientos.

Esta vez, sin embargo, Aido no tembló frente a la furia de Kuran. Estaba demasiado perdido en su propio horror indignado ante las ruinas en que había sido dejado el gracioso cuello.

−Sabes que nunca haría una cosa así −dijo en voz baja y tal vez con un poco de brusquedad−. Les dije que se quedaran afuera, que yo me aseguraría de que todo estuviera bien. No desobedecerán. Kain y Takuma los están vigilando.

Aido golpeteó la herida nuevamente, ignorando por completo qué hacer con sangre que no paraba de fluir. Eso estaba…mal, inconcebiblemente mal. Tampoco era tan fácil estar cerca de la sangre de Kaname. Era la esencia más dulce que había sentido en su vida. Trató de tocarla sólo con la toalla, pero un poco le rozó los dedos y parecía cosquillear contra la piel. Atractiva. Casi seductora. Aido al final presionó la tela con fuerza sobre la herida, esperando que parara. Nunca había visto a Kaname de esta forma, sus intereses corrían más bien por el lado de las señoritas, pero no se podía negar lo tentadora que era esa esencia purasangre. En momentos como este, casi no podía culpar al viejo Ichijo por desear la sangre de Kaname…a pesar de que igual trataría de convertir al anciano en un helado de palito si alguna vez le ponía las manos encima al vampiro, sin importar las consecuencias.

Kaname inhaló suavemente cuando la toalla hizo presión contra su carne destrozada. Podía sentir lo difícil que le resultaba a Aido mantenerse cerca de su sangre. Se dio vuelta para mirar a su amigo, pasando los dedos por la herida todavía húmeda de su pecho y poniéndolos frente al noble, con una expresión imposible de leer en el rostro.

−¿La quieres, Aido? −preguntó con calma y ojos indescifrables−. Estoy débil; me la podrías sacar y yo te ofrecería muy poca resistencia. Para un aristócrata como tú, el poder que ganarías sería inmensurable. Te resultaría fácil echarle la culpa a Kiriyu. El Consejo nunca se enteraría de lo que hiciste.

Aido miró a Kaname fijamente, como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. Sin embargo, no se podía negar que sus instintos deseaban con todas sus fuerzas la tentación que él balanceaba tan peligrosamente en frente suyo. Esas eran, después de todo, las maneras de los vampiros. La debilidad daba lugar a la oportunidad. Ni siquiera las leyes que protegían a los purasangre se podían interponer contra un deseo tan arraigado. Pero la amistad sí podía.

Aido tragó con esfuerzo y arrancó los ojos de los dedos manchados, siempre dejando la toalla presionando gentilmente contra el cuello de su compañero.

−No, Kaname. No quiero tal cosa −murmuró.

La mirada de Kaname se suavizó y el joven dejó caer su mano.

−Estás mintiendo −susurró, pero ahora con una voz dulce, casi encariñada. Su personalidad reservada aunque sociable estaba regresando. Podía ver el deseo, la lujuria roja como la sangre acechando en los ojos de su amigo. Pero también la vio siendo controlada y contenida−. Eres un buen amigo, Aido −dijo en voz baja, cerrando los párpados mientras el noble continuaba limpiándolo cuidadosamente. Su relación con Hanabusa nunca había sido particularmente simple. Era como si siempre se estuvieran pisando los pies el uno al otro en un baile sin música. Pero irónicamente, Kaname sentía que Aido era una de las últimas personas capaces de traicionarlo a propósito. Y en el mundo del purasangre, eso era importante.

Aido estaba agradecido por las palabras de Kaname y por su perdón implícito, pero todavía hervía de la rabia por lo que había ocurrido esta noche y en este mismo lugar. Sabía que era la primera vez que alguien mordía al vampiro, y le molestaba en lo más profundo del alma que el acto hubiera sido tan despiadado y carente de todo significado. Ese…_insecto…_se había atrevido a apuntar a Kaname con un arma mientras bebía, lo había lastimado, había destrozado su cuello _sabiendo_ que Kaname no sería capaz de sanar después de las heridas inflingidas por ese juguete estúpido. Era obvio que el purasangre había sido el blanco de un arma anti-vampiros, sino los cortes ya se habrían curado y no habría nada que necesitara los cuidados de Aido. Por supuesto, no había forma en que el noble pudiera saber que Zero no había tenido _idea _de que Kaname no iba a sanar, y que en realidad, había estado a ciegas en lo que respectaba a toda la situación.

−¿Cómo lo pudiste dejar, Kaname? −susurró Aido con voz un poco ronca luego de unos momentos, incapaz de detenerse. Sentía como si su amigo hubiera permitido que lo violaran, y él simplemente no podía comprenderlo−. ¿Cómo dejaste que te hiciera esto? Ya sé que quieres proteger a esa chica, pero hacer semejante cosa… ¡Lo voy a matar!

Kaname puso una mano sobre el hombro de Aido, callándolo con una sonrisa enigmática y débil.

−Eso sería más bien un desperdicio de mi sangre, ¿no crees? Fue necesario. Yo voy a estar bien, Aido, esto… −dijo meciendo su mano en un gesto despreciativo−. Esto no es nada. −Hizo una pausa, su ceño se frunció ligeramente y su voz tomó un tono más implacable−. Aléjate de Kiriyu. No tomó nada que yo no le haya permitido. No conoce nuestras maneras, Aido

Al noble eso no le gustaba nada, pero asintió con un pequeño movimiento de la cabeza. Él obedecería. Siempre obedecía.

La sangre finalmente dejó de fluir y Aido la lavó por completo, pasando la toalla por el agua hasta que quedara limpia. Pero todavía seguía manchada, y la esencia todavía permanecía, hasta que Kaname le sacó la tela y la arrojó a la chimenea.

El purasangre llegó hasta la cama con mucho esfuerzo, sentándose pesadamente sobre el borde y hundiendo la cabeza entre las palmas de sus manos. El hambre le carcomía las entrañas y el dolor lo invadía, acuchillándole las venas. Sus colmillos habían crecido parcialmente, sólo por su necesidad sumada a la cercanía de la esencia de Aido. Él apretó su sien.

−Aido…tabletas de sangre, por favor, dame un vaso… −pidió con debilidad, incitando a su amigo a que se apurara mientras cerraba los ojos, soportando el dolor. Las tabletas de sangre no ayudarían a que su cuerpo sanara, ni le darían lo que realmente quería y necesitaba, pero calmarían un poco su agonía y él eventualmente se recobraría por su cuenta−. Después vete −añadió suavemente. Por la seguridad de Aido, enredó la mano que tenía libre entre las sábanas de la cama. No podría tener a nadie cerca por mucho más tiempo. Estaba famélico y aunque su control era enorme, en estos momentos se encontraba débil.

Aido no se movió, en cambió, observó la figura ensimismada de Kaname.

La cabeza del purasangre se elevó con una pizca de irritación desesperada, el cabello oscuro hacía arder sus rasgos pálidos y un rojo profundo teñía sus iris. No había forma de ocultar los colmillos completamente extendidos.

−¡_Ahora, _Aido! −gritó, ignorando por cuanto tiempo más podría contenerse.

−Las tabletas de sangre no te van a ayudar, no lo suficiente −dijo Aido con suavidad. Sí, sabía que Kaname iba a sobrevivir. Kuran era fuerte. Era un purasangre e incluso ahora no estaba en ningún serio peligro. Pero el dolor que tendría que soportar esta noche, el hambre tormentoso hasta que su cuerpo finalmente se repusiera tomándose su propio y lento tiempo…Aido no lo vería tener que pasar por eso. Especialmente, no de esta forma. Kaname había renunciado al derecho de elegir a alguien que quisiera para su primera mordida. Y Aido no lo dejaría sufrir tan terriblemente por su generosidad.

Kaname miró a su amigo con el ceño fruncido, impaciente, sin entender.

Las manos de Aido ya estaban desanudando la corbata, sacándola y poniéndola en uno se sus bolsillos. Se sacó la parte superior del uniforme y desabrochó los botones de la camisa hasta la altura del pecho, alejando la tela de su cuello. Nunca antes le había ofrecido su sangre a Kaname, y el otro vampiro nunca la había pedido ni mostrado interés en ella. Pero Aido sabía que su amigo necesitaba sangre esta noche, sangre real, para ayudarlo a sanar y recuperarse.

Kaname lo miró sorprendido, con unos ojos enrojecidos que inexorablemente se deslizaron a la curva expuesta de su cuello. Un hambre profundo y oscuro llameaba en ese rostro pasivo.

−Aido… −susurró−. Estoy famélico. Tal vez te lastime. Vete mientras puedes− le insistió al mismo tiempo que unos dedos largos y pálidos se enroscaban con más fuerza en las sábanas sobre las cuales estaba sentado, luchando contra sus instintos y deseos. La última vez que había bebido la sangre de alguien cercano desbordando de necesidad, había lastimado a Ruka. No había sido capaz de detenerse cuando ella se lo dijo y todavía se tenía que perdonar por semejante flaqueza. Esa clase de pérdida de control lo perturbaba soberanamente. Sabía que era más fuerte que sus compañeros; ellos no tenían oportunidad alguna frente a él. Los podía controlar con su voluntad tanto como con su fuerza. Los podía matar. Y nadie lo culparía, siquiera. Kaname temía lo que le podía hacer a Aido una vez que hincara sus colmillos en el cuello del joven.

Si Aido tenía aunque sea un mínimo de sentido común, se iría corriendo y dejaría que Kaname sufriera a lo largo del sendero que había elegido. Pero el noble no se estaba moviendo, maldito sea…

−¿Me ofreces esto, como tu deber hacia un purasangre? −dijo Kaname con voz áspera y severa, casi arrogante de no ser por el esfuerzo que tenía que hacer para controlarse. Su mirada estaba clavada en Aido.

−No −la respuesta fue suave mientras el joven se arrodillaba ante Kaname, ubicando su cuello expuesto a fácil alcance. Estaba perfectamente al tanto del riesgo que corría. Al igual que Kaname había estado al tanto de lo que estaba haciendo por Kiriyu, pensó Aido. Iba en contra de la naturaleza, pero era su decisión−. Le ofrezco esto, a mi amigo −susurró. Cortó su propia piel con sus uñas, dibujando una fina línea de sangre a lo largo de la unión del cuello con el hombro. Sabía que el olor sería demasiado como para que Kaname se pudiera resistir en su estado, y lo demás fluiría naturalmente.

Un color rojo engulló completamente los ojos de Kaname, pupilas encogiéndose hasta el tamaño de cabezas de alfiler y colmillos creciendo en toda su extensión ante la esencia de sangre. Antes de poder detenerse, había caído sobre el cuello de Aido, hundiendo profundamente los dientes en la carne de su amigo y bebiendo famélicamente.

A pesar de estar muerto de hambre, Kaname era hábil en el arte de tomar sangre y no desperdició ni una gota de la de Aido, rápida y fácilmente lamiendo el líquido errante que se escapaba mientras succionaba del otro vampiro. La sangre de su amigo era deliciosa, fuerte y regenerativa. Una mano asió el hombro del noble mientras que la otra se deslizó por los cabellos dorados y despeinados, corriendo su cabeza un poco más hacia el costado al mismo tiempo que clavaba sus colmillos profundamente, queriendo y necesitando más.

Aido cerró los ojos mientras inclinaba la cabeza voluntariamente. Kaname no era agresivo ni siquiera estando hambriento y su boca era naturalmente hábil en dar placer incluso al tomar lo que necesitaba. Salvo por la cantidad y rapidez con la que estaba siendo drenado, Aido no sintió desagrado alguno en el contacto. En realidad, era bastante estimulante y gimió con suavidad contra el pelo de Kaname mientras éste bebía.

El gemido envió un estremecimiento a lo largo del purasangre al mismo tiempo que enterraba la cabeza contra el cuello de su amigo, recibiendo sustento y respirando su esencia. La intimidad que había faltado en su contacto anterior era perturbadoramente fácil de alcanzar aquí, aunque sólo había amistad entre ambos. En silencio, las heridas del cuello de Kaname se cerraron y el corte sobre su sien desapareció.

Podía sentir como Aido se iba debilitando entre sus brazos a medida que bebía, pero no importaba. El noble no se opondría. Y aunque quisiera, no podría…y Kaname necesitaba más, necesitaba…la súbita imagen de Ruka, deslizándose fláccidamente de sus manos, de la mirada aterrorizada en los ojos de Yuki al entender por primera vez que todos los vampiros tenían un lado oscuro, se le vino a la mente, y con gran fuerza de voluntad, Kaname dejó de beber.

Gentilmente, lamió y acarició la mordida en el cuello de Aido con labios y lengua hasta que hubiera sanado por completo. Había tomado mucho, pero no tanto como para dejar a su amigo en una condición crítica. Eso significaba que el purasangre todavía estaba hambriento, aunque ya no peligrosamente débil. De ahora en más se podía encargar solo de la situación.

Aido tembló un poco ante las caricias de esos labios cálidos y esculpidos y sonrió tristemente cuando finalmente lo abandonaron y él se tuvo que poner otra vez de pie. Kaname no había tomado ni mínimamente tanto como había temido, dado el estado del otro vampiro, y aunque Aido se sentía algo mareado no era nada serio y se paró con facilidad.

Apoyó su mano con gentileza sobre la mejilla de Kaname, dirigiendo la mirada de su amigo en su dirección y pasando gentilmente unos dedos por los largos mechones de pelo que caían en forma de cascada frente a los rasgos del purasangre.

−No tenías que parar −murmuró, sabiendo muy bien que Kaname todavía estaba hambriento.

El otro vampiro le sonrió débilmente.

−Sí, tenía que. Ahora me siento mucho mejor −sus dedos rozaron el cuello sanado. −Dame algunas tabletas de sangre, por favor, Aido. Necesito descansar un poco, después estaré bien.

Esta vez, Aido hizo tal como le pedían, mezclando una bebida y disolviendo las píldoras en el contenido. Se la alcanzó a Kaname. Luego de abotonar su camisa, se puso nuevamente la parte superior del uniforme, anudándose la corbata. No cabía duda de que sus compañeros del otro lado de la puerta también habían olido la esencia de su sangre, aunque Kaname casi no había volcado ni una gota. No tenía intenciones de responder preguntas, igual.

"Aido…diles que no fue nada, un pequeño accidente con algún vidrio filoso si necesitan saber", dijo en voz baja desde la cama. Tomó de un trago el agua roja y se recostó, hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada. Los demás probablemente no lo creerían, pero si Kaname Kuran lo decía, entonces ellos no tenían más remedio que aceptarlo.

Aido asintió con la cabeza y salió silenciosamente de la habitación.

* * *

_Nunca olvides quien fue el que te dio esta sangre._

Zero presionó el rostro contra las palmas de sus manos mientras permanecía debajo de la ducha. La cálida corriente ya se había llevado hace largo tiempo la mezcla de sangre – la de Kaname y la suya – de su cuerpo, pero no podía llevarse sus problemas. No podía llevarse la sensación asquerosa e increíble de tener la sangre de Kaname fluyendo por todo su ser. Ese…veneno…ese increíble veneno.

_Nunca olvides…_ ¿Cómo podría olvidar? ¿Cómo podría alguna vez olvidar lo que fue forzado a convertirse? Una criatura en un caparazón cuasi humano, lujurioso de la sangre que le servía de sustento. Esperando volverse loco. A que su vida tuviera que ser terminada por Yuki…o tal vez por el maestro Toga, o incluso por el Director…o por una de las mascotas de Kaname, quizás. Había visto como se encargaban de los dementes "niveles E", a quienes su propia raza había creado.

Zero casi golpeó su puño contra la pared de la ducha. Pudo evitarlo a tiempo y sólo agrietó los azulejos un poco. Le iba a llevar tiempo acostumbrarse a este nuevo poder que parecía haber adquirido. Las heridas y cortes que le había inflingido Kaname cuando lo tiró contra la pared y le laceró el cuello con esas uñas inusualmente largas, ya habían desaparecido. Demonios, prácticamente resplandecía de lo saludable que estaba, con una energía nerviosa y reprimida, como resultado de haber bebido de Kaname.

_Kaname…_

El sólo hecho de pensar en ese bastardo lo perturbaba. No lo podía entender ni en lo más mínimo. Odiaba cuando los vampiros trataban de actuar como si tuvieran corazones, como si pudieran ser buenas personas además de monstruos. Zero sabía que él mismo era un monstruo. Era descarado por parte de ellos creer que no lo eran. No entendía al purasangre. Había matado a Shizuka pero todo el mundo lo culpó a Zero. Y sin embargo, si bien no limpió la figura del ex –humano, tampoco lo dejó para que pagara con el castigo, cosa que hubiera sido tan fácil. No hubiera tenido que hacer nada. Y ahora esto…fortaleciéndolo, prolongando su vida y dándole un boleto indefinido para evitar la locura que rápidamente lo había estado ahogando…

¡Mierda, no le iba a deber nada a chupa sangre hijo de perra!

Pero lo hacía. Y por eso estaba furioso. Sí, sabía que a Kaname no le hubiera importado si sólo se tratara de él; era todo por el bien de Yuki y el vampiro no tenía escrúpulos en hacérselo notar al ex –humano. Aunque eso sólo hacía que Zero se sintiera más miserable. Kaname había admitido que amaba a Yuki, y Zero sabía perfectamente que la muchacha había estado enamorada del vampiro desde antes de conocerla. ¿Qué clase de esperanza le dejaba todo esto? Ninguna. Y probablemente, así debía ser. No le podía dar nada a la joven. Nada. Era ella la que siempre le estaba dando a él. Si realmente la amaba, no la ataría a su desahuciado futuro. Pero tampoco podía soportar la idea de que estuviera con Kaname…ya que inevitablemente, el bastardo la terminaría convirtiendo en una…no. _No. _Él nunca se lo permitiría. No importaba cuanto le gustara Kuran a Yuki. No importaba cuanto hubiera hecho el purasangre por ellos. Mataría a Kuran antes de que le hiciera a la joven lo que Shizuka le había hecho a él. No lo dejaría desnudarla de su humanidad y su derecho a elegir.

Por eso odiaba a Kaname Kuran.

Por eso no tenía sentido el increíble placer que había tomado al beber su sangre, al mover labios y lengua contra la tierna y desgarrada piel del vampiro, al forzarlo hasta conseguir ese pequeño gemido de sorpresa que parecía reverberar a lo largo de toda el alma del ex –humano. Zero no era un vampiro de nacimiento. No entendía la clase de conexión causada por tomar la sangre de otro de su misma especie. No sabía que era común. Para él era anormal y muy perturbador. Todo lo que podía hacer era aborrecerse por sus sentimientos y culparse a sí mismo. Culparse, enfurecerse…pero también estar rencorosamente, _muy _rencorosamente…agradecido.

* * *

Cuando Kaname se despertó, pudo percibir que todavía había gente del otro lado de la puerta. Se puso de pie, dirigiéndose hacia el armario y poniéndose una camisa limpia y blanca que no se molestó en abotonar completamente. Se sentía mucho mejor, aunque aún un poco hambriento y se hizo otro vaso de tabletas de sangre, parándose al lado de la ventana y mirando los terrenos de la Academia. Iba a tener que pedirle a alguien que arreglara su habitación. Con Zero la habían dejado patas para arriba. _Zero_…puso una mano sobre su cuello sanado y suspiró en silencio. El área donde lo había mordido todavía estaba sensible, incluso después de haberse curado enteramente. Sabía que a veces tal cosa ocurría luego de una mordida de otro vampiro. La sensación permanecía, en ocasiones cosquilleando cuando la otra persona estaba cerca. Esperaba que eso no pasara en este caso. No quería formar ninguna clase de lazo con Kiriyu, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Era una molestia menor que se iría con el tiempo, imaginaba.

Vio unos cabellos oscuros y un uniforme negro saltando por el patio desde el dormitorio de mujeres. Supo instantáneamente que era Yuki y la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció de vista. Él la añoraba. Y le causaba dolor cuán formal lo trataba, cómo no parecía poder ser ella misma frente a él como cuando era chica. Cómo siempre, _siempre_ elegía ponerse del lado de Zero en lugar del suyo ¿Kiriyu tenía idea de cuánto lo envidiaba? ¿De cuánto envidiaba la manera casual con que Yuki lo trataba, protegía y…amaba? No, no de forma romántica. Por lo menos, no creía que se hubiera transformado en esa clase de amor por parte de la joven, aunque honestamente, a veces la situación le preocupaba. Zero era como un hermano para Yuki, y ella haría cualquier cosa por él. Pero Kiriyu no la quería sólo como una hermana, Kaname se daba cuenta, incluso si Yuki todavía no lo hacía. La muchacha era tan dulce e inocente, de muchas formas era aún una chiquilla. En algún momento tendría que darle su corazón a alguien. Pero Kaname en ocasiones temía a quien podría elegir si tanto él como Zero le confesaran sus sentimientos.

Mucha gente lo vería como una locura, ya que el purasangre era la opción obvia, dadas sus respectivas posiciones y futuros. Pero Kaname sabía que el corazón no era un órgano racional. Su amor por Yuki era la prueba suficiente. Nadie lo entendería si tomaba a una humana como prometida, nadie lo perdonaría por diluir su sangre de forma tan despiadada cuando todas las hijas de los aristócratas e incluso otra princesa purasangre lo hubieran recibido con los brazos abiertos. Sí. La vida a veces era irónica hasta bordear en absurda.

Si por lo menos Yuki pudiera comprender qué era aquello que le quería dar. No se trataba de robarle su humanidad, se trataba de poner en sus manos algo mucho mejor. Los humanos eran como una breve brisa sobre la tierra. Estaban acá y al minuto siguiente ya no, mientras que los vampiros, especialmente los purasangre, se quedaban eternamente ¿Por qué alguien querría seguir siendo humano si se le ofrecía esta posibilidad? La respuesta lo superaba, pero no era insensible a los probables miedos y preocupaciones de Yuki. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta por lo que Zero estaba pasando. Sin embargo, con ella no sería igual…Él bebería la sangre de Yuki y la dejaría beber la suya libremente, tanto como quisiera, y ella se convertiría en una vampira completa, todavía ex –humana, sí, pero nunca tendría que vivir con el miedo de volverse una nivel E. El lazo de sangre, infinitamente más profundo que un voto normal de matrimonio, la protegería, uniéndola con Kaname de por vida en una perfecta intimidad.

Kaname volvió a suspirar. Sí, ese era su deseo, su más intenso y querido deseo. Sólo el tiempo diría si también sería el de Yuki. Esperaba que el corazón de la joven no fuera tan ciego como para dirigirla hacia los brazos de Kiriyu. El ex –humano no la merecía y no tenía futuro. Kaname sabía que ella se preocupaba por el muchacho, que quería ayudarlo…pero se vería seriamente tentado a matar a esa rata frustrante si Yuki realmente consideraba desperdiciar su vida con él. Si…no supiera que eso la haría odiarlo hasta el fin de los tiempos.


	3. El oscuro destino

_**N. de la T: **__En este capítulo Rido hace unas analogías que en la traducción se perdieron un poco. En inglés, la palabra "knight", caballero, también sirve para referirse a la pieza del caballo que se usa en el ajedrez. Así que, cada vez que vean esta palabra, no piensen en el animal, sino más bien en el jinete. _

_

* * *

_

_**N. de la A.:**__ Gracias a todos por las reseñas, ¡las aprecio mucho! Y no se preocupen, realmente planeo seguir con esta historia hasta el final. Parece que va a terminar siendo bastante larga después de que todo quede dicho y hecho, pero hasta ahora está avanzando bastante bien. Les pido disculpas porque este capítulo se mueve un poco lento al principio, es una de esas partes necesarias en las que hay que soportar mientras los malos van entretejiendo sus planes :P Pero vuelve a la gente interesante al final._

_La línea de tiempo se adelantó un poco, así que para el último tramo Kaname, Zero y Yuki están volviendo directamente de los eventos ocurridos en el capítulo 32 del manga, después de que Yuki confronta a Kaname acerca de su pasado por segunda vez, arrastrando a Zero detrás de ella. Espero que no sea muy confuso. De cualquier forma, la parte que sigue está casi hecha, así que la voy a postear pronto y con suerte va a ser mucho mejor. Les ruego que me tengan paciencia. :)_

**Capítulo tres: "El oscuro destino"**

_Algún tiempo después, luego de que casi todos volvieran a la escuela al término de las vacaciones…_

Un joven y un adulto estaban sentados uno frente al otro en la parte trasera de una larga limusina negra. Del otro lado de los vidrios polarizados, el mundo pasaba desatendido. Afuera brillaba la luz del día, indicando que preferirían estar durmiendo antes que viajando por todos lados, pero tenían mucho que hacer y poco tiempo que perder. A pesar de la aparente diferencia de edad entre los dos vampiros, el joven era claramente la figura de mayor poder, dada la forma en que el adulto le dirigía la palabra.

El muchacho tenía los ojos de dos colores y sus modales eran extraños, como si fuera más viejo que su cuerpo fresco de mancebo. Éste le pertenecía a Shiki Senri, pero el alma que lo habitaba era la de su padre, Rido Kuran.

El otro vampiro era Asato Ichijo, autoridad superior del Consejo, uno de los aristócratas más poderosos de su raza.

El tema de conversación estaba enfocado en alguien con quien ambos tenían una relación en particular: Kaname Kuran. El joven purasangre era sobrino de Rido y ex-pupilo de Ichijo. Kaname había estado más que ansioso de despojarse de la tutoría de Asato tan pronto como tuvo la edad suficiente, aunque el anciano todavía controlaba parte de sus propiedades – en un gesto de _generosidad _para que no tuviera que _molestarse_ con nimiedades. No había ningún tipo de cariño entre tutor y pupilo. Y lo mismo se podría haber dicho en cuanto a tío y sobrino…si el segundo hubiera sabido que el otro vampiro estaba vivo. O por lo menos, tan vivo como estaba ahora. Pero el joven aún no lo sabía, y Rido pensaba aprovechar esa ventaja. Tenía planes para el purasangre. Planes muy importantes.

−Kaname es demasiado fuerte y está demasiado bien protegido. Se instaló en la Academia Cross con un grupo muy leal de seguidores. Shizuka fue una tonta al pensar que podría capturarlo, es difícil derribar a un purasangre sin debilidades −observó Ichijo severamente.

−Lo es −Rido sonrió con frialdad usando el cuerpo de Shiki−. Pero le estás dando a mi sobrino demasiado crédito. Tiene una debilidad, y es una bastante vulnerable ¿Por qué piensas que se queda en la Academia Cross? No creas que sus metas pacifistas y patéticas son lo único que hay en juego, ni su deseo de mantenerse alejado de ti… −la sonrisa tomó por un momento un ligero aire de mofa. Para haber estado alejado de todos los sucesos ocurridos por largo tiempo, Rido se había puesto al día con gran rapidez luego de apoderarse del cuerpo de Shiki−. ¿No es obvio que Kaname se queda ahí en parte para cuidar de esa chica humana? Yuki Cross…su debilidad.

Ichijo bufó. No tenía idea de lo que veía su ex–pupilo en esa chica tonta, o en cualquier humano. Era una ofensa pensar que pudiera tener una relación seria con ella. Incluso para un vampiro común era rebajarse y Kaname era un purasangre. Tendría que darse cuenta de su responsabilidad de engendrar la nueva generación de fuerte sangre vampírica, no destruir su línea con su propia locura. Pero claro, su pupilo siempre había sido algo extraño. Ichijo ya no sabía que hacer con él. Pero ahora que Rido había vuelto…ya no lo necesitaban, y podría ser usado para…otros propósitos.

−Es gracioso cuán parecido a Shizuka es en ese aspecto −contestó Ichijo−. La debilidad de ella también era su amante ex-humano. Yo no sé qué ven en esas criaturas. Y aunque Yuki Cross está bien protegida, la podríamos matar fácilmente si quisiéramos… pero no entiendo cómo eso nos podría ayudar a llegar a Kaname ¿No sería como pinchar con una rama afilada a un oso dormido? Tu sobrino es perturbadoramente plácido para ser un vampiro, pero lastimar a la chica Cross seguramente lo haría buscar una venganza sangrienta, si es que la toma tan en serio como parece.

−No…matar a la chica sería contraproducente, ya que removería la única debilidad de mi sobrino. Sacar nuestro mejor peón demasiado pronto en el partido es un desperdicio. No debemos lastimarla. Si algún daño le debe acaecer, será por medio de la mano de Kaname. El muchacho nunca se perdonaría… −Rido sonrió cruelmente −. Pero nuestro billete para hacer vulnerable al joven aún así se encuentra en el afecto que le tiene. Sólo que de una forma menos…directa. Para llegar al rey a través de la reina…derribaremos al caballero y su corcel.

Rido obviamente estaba muy contento con el plan que había ingeniado y se estaba divirtiendo al ver como iba tomando forma. Ichijo estaba en silencio e impaciente con el modo críptico en que iba avanzando la conversación, pero no dejó que tal cosa se notara. Rido tenía su absoluta obediencia. Por lo tanto, se limitó a escuchar y esperar hasta que la idea se volviera clara.

−¿Mi señor?

−Bueno, admito que estoy elevando sus títulos demasiado, pero la analogía también queda a las mil maravillas con peones. Para llegar a Kaname por medio de su debilidad, debemos atacar a Yuki Cross a través de _su _debilidad. Y ésta es…el humano al que le deja beber su sangre, a pesar de los todos los tabús que quiebran en el proceso−. Los ojos de Rido brillaron de placer ante lo inteligente de su plan. Estaba muy bien informado de lo que ocurría en la Academia Cross a puertas cerradas, y ahora pensaba darle un buen uso a todos esos datos conseguidos con gran esfuerzo−. Zero Kiriyu, un vampiro ex-humano. Él creció con la chica Cross y son muy unidos. Lo más interesante, sin embargo…es que mi sobrino quiere proteger al muchacho a toda costa, asumo que por el bien de la chica.

−Desafió al Consejo para evitar su ejecución después de la muerte de Shizuka −concordó Ichijo.

Rido soltó una carcajada. Ichijo todavía creía que Kiriyu había matado a la purasangre. Bueno, que lo siguiera creyendo. Rido no tenía prueba alguna más que su propia sospecha, pero silenciosamente estaba seguro de que su sobrino había asesinado a la mujer, bebiendo luego su sangre. No le parecía mal. En realidad, era un movimiento bastante arrebatado para el sobrino que consideraba una decepción. Sin embargo, el hecho de que los aburridos principios de Kaname todavía estuvieran en pie, indicaba que no había dejado simplemente que Zero cargara con toda la culpa. Lo cual, a pesar de todo, no había sido una acción por completo desinteresada. Era claro que Kaname necesitaba preservar al ex-humano para algo en especial.

−Sí, así fue. Aunque algo incluso más interesante, pero mucho menos conocido… −Rido hizo una pausa, esta era su _piece de triumph _y estaba saboreando el momento.

Ichijo se esforzó por no parecer irritado.

−…es que mi querido sobrino dejó que ese ex-humano bebiera _su _sangre, para evitar la caída del joven en la locura de los niveles E −dijo, dibujando una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro y disfrutando al ver la sorpresa que aparecía en el semblante de su compañero.

Ichijo estaba atónito y no se molestó en esconderlo. Rido no había estado construyendo lentamente esa revelación por nada. Era una idea impensable. La sangre de Kaname estaba protegida por la ley; y cualquiera que la tomara sin permiso moriría. Era así de simple. Sólo por eso Ichijo había controlado los deseos de escabullirse hasta la habitación de su pupilo cuando era más chico e indefenso para tomar eso que ansiaba con toda su alma. Por supuesto, Kaname le podía dar su sangre a quien quisiera, aunque se sobreentendía que este era un lujo reservado sólo para aquellas personas de los mayores honores, o con quien estuviera considerando seriamente pasar el resto de su vida. Era parte de las responsabilidades y restricciones de ser un purasangre. Los vampiros de clases más bajas eran mucho más libres al respecto, y muchos bebían de los otros a la fuerza. Incluso en la clase noble, la moral y las normas de la sociedad se habían relajado significativamente en ese aspecto a lo largo de los años, aunque los sentimientos que tendían a formarse entre los vampiros ciertamente no eran para ser pasados por alto. Pero los purasangre eran algunos de los pocos que todavía se esperaba que adhirieran a los severos códigos antiguos, y no por capricho. La sangre pura de vampiro era preciosa y fuerte, aunque también tenía que ver con el honor. Kaname podía beber de quien quisiera, siempre y cuando fuera de una clase inferior, y la sociedad muy felizmente haría ojos ciegos y oídos sordos. Pero permitir que alguien más tomara su sangre era algo serio.

Una ira profunda e imposible de contener ardió en los ojos de Ichijo como llamas salvajes al enterarse de que Kaname había dejado que un ex–humano insignificante, por el que no podría sentir absolutamente nada, había tomado parte de esa sangre pura. Que le haya dejado beber ese regalo increíble que a él Kaname siempre le había negado, a pesar de que Ichijo era el aristócrata más poderoso del mundo vampiro. Si hubiera alguien digno de tal excepción, alguien a quien incluso la sociedad lo habría entendido mientras hubiera procedido discretamente, era él. Pero ahora esto…

Rido había esperado tal reacción, y con sadismo, disfrutaba ver cómo se extendía por el rostro de su subordinado. Furia, por supuesto, al ver desperdiciado lo que añoró por tanto tiempo, así como un profundo desdén… obviamente, Ichijo sentía como si en esencia Kaname se hubiera vendido como una prostituta, una desgracia sin igual imposible de ser perdonada. Muchos sentirían lo mismo si realmente creyeran que tal cosa había ocurrido. Kaname había hecho un movimiento bastante arriesgado… podría perder más que sólo respeto y estatus si el rumor se diera a conocer. Igualmente, nadie lo tomaría por verdad. Nadie se atrevería a pensar que un Kuran sería capaz de rebajarse tanto, sin importar cuan vomitivamente 'noble' fuera la razón. Se reirían ante la idea, pero Rido no se estaba riendo, aunque tampoco estaba disgustado. Para él, esta era su oportunidad de oro.

−Pensé que te iba a resultar interesante −remarcó cuando Ichijo pareció haberse quedado sin palabras−. Degenerado como suene, sin embargo, creo que nos va a resultar muy útil. Kaname ya probó que voluntariamente sacrificaría lo impensable para preservar al muchacho, incluso aunque sólo fuera por la chica. Ella es humana, no puede beber su sangre y por alguna razón, él vacila en convertirla. Pero Kiriyu… si estuviera gravemente herido… mortalmente, quizás, aunque no muerto por completo, y si la chica lo encontrara… ella se angustiaría hasta las lágrimas, estoy seguro. Sería interesante ver qué haría Kaname en esa situación, y hasta qué punto sería capaz de llegar cuando su sangre es probablemente lo único que puede salvar al mejor amigo de su querida.

Los ojos de Ichijo finalmente resplandecieron en señal de comprensión, pero miró al otro vampiro con algo de escepticismo−. Mi señor… ¿realmente cree que haría algo tan drástico?

−No me cabe duda −admitió Rido−. Pero hizo lo inconcebible una vez, así que la segunda tendría que resultar mucho más fácil, supongo. Y aunque este no fuera el caso, no estaríamos perdiendo nada. La vida del muchacho no tiene importancia alguna mientras que la chica sobreviva para continuar siendo la debilidad de mi sobrino.

Ichijo asintió con la cabeza. La lógica era sólida y el plan, inteligente. Francamente, estaba impresionado. Llevar a Kaname a un estado de debilidad era su única esperanza de capturarlo, y esto podría funcionar. Una idea se le vino a la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

−Takuma nos sería útil desde adentro… −se aventuró a decir, aunque sus ojos delataban dudas que no había pretendido mostrar. No quería que Rido no valorara a su familia como lo merecía a causa de su nieto, quien _cumpliría _su parte y honoraría a su linaje. Haría su deber para con el nombre Ichijo y se olvidaría de su infantil sentido de la lealtad hacia Kaname, o Asato se encargaría de castigarlo severamente.

Rido sacudió la cabeza.

−No. No quiero involucrarlo todavía. Su fidelidad está dividida y me temo, Ichijo, que él podría muy tranquilamente revelar nuestros planes. −Las palabras fueron frías. Rido no se tomaba a la ligera la posibilidad de que tuvieran un traidor entre sus personas de confianza.

−Mi señor, mi nieto es joven y a veces un poco necio… −se apresuró a decir Ichijo tras ver esa mirada−. Como Kaname era mi pupilo, los dos crecieron juntos en la misma casa. Sólo está confundido, pero es un Ichijo, y ordenará sus prioridades adecuadamente, lo prometo.

−Espero que tengas razón −dijo Rido con simpleza y una sonrisa en su rostro que se las ingeniaba para ser amenazadora e imposible de leer al mismo tiempo−. Por ahora, sin embargo, creo que es mejor que se quede en la mansión o en algún otro lado, convenientemente fuera de nuestro territorio hasta que pueda, como dices, ordenar sus prioridades. −Estaba al tanto de que Ichijo había encerrado al muchacho en su habitación antes de que ambos se fueran. La reacción de Takuma ante la posesión del cuerpo de Shiki y el complot contra Kaname no había dado fuertes señales de una futura traición, pero tampoco había engendrado mucha confianza.

−¿Quién se va a encargar de Kiriyu? −preguntó Ichijo, en parte por curiosidad y en parte para cambiar de tema.

Rido sonrió.

−Ah… tengo a alguien en mente. Alguien que ya está en la escuela y que muy felizmente se prestaría a ayudarnos.

* * *

Ichiru Kiriyu miró su reloj. El tiempo estaba corriendo ¿Dónde estaba Zero? Su gemelo ya tendría que haberse dirigido al dormitorio de hombres pero todavía estaba en el edificio de la escuela. La Clase Nocturna se había ido hacía algún tiempo, volviendo a su residencia sin la escolta de los Guardianes, así que la chica Cross se encontraba ahí también. A Kuran tampoco lo había visto irse con los otros ¿Qué era lo que estaban haciendo estos tres? Si seguían holgazaneando por mucho más tiempo, iba a perder su oportunidad de esta mañana y el plan tendría que ser pospuesto.

No hacía mucho que estaba en la escuela, sólo desde el comienzo del trimestre, pero ya se había familiarizado meticulosamente con los terrenos, horarios y rutinas de casi todos, o por lo menos de la gente importante. Al parecer, muy pronto se le presentaría la oportunidad de poner todo eso a un buen uso.

Cuando el alba ya estaba comenzando a rayar tentativamente el cielo, por fin vio que Zero salía del edificio de la escuela. Su apariencia daba la sensación de que al muchacho se le hubiera caído el mundo sobre los hombros. Ichiru dio unos pasos hacia delante… pero luego se detuvo al notar que minutos después, Yuki y Kaname seguían al ex-humano. Un aire extraño se suspendía sobre ellos. Yuki se veía entre afligida y conflictuada, mientras que Kaname era ilegible como siempre.

Yuki salió rápidamente en dirección al dormitorio de mujeres, sin mirar atrás, irradiando un aire como si su corazón y su mente estuvieran demasiado desbordantes como para poder entenderlos. Kaname se quedó de pie, siguiéndola con la vista por largos minutos, luego comenzó su camino al Dormitorio de la Luna, pero Zero lo detuvo, llamando su nombre con voz potente. Ichiru los observaba desde su escondite, curioso por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Kaname parecía distraído. Zero parecía furioso.

De repente, y para su sorpresa, el ex-humano giró y le pegó una piña a Kaname, dándole al purasangre justo en la mandíbula y haciéndole tropezar hasta retroceder un paso ¿Pero qué…? ¿Su gemelo realmente se había vuelto loco?

−¿Cómo pudiste? −gritó Zero a Kaname, hirviendo de la furia ahora que Yuki se había ido y no los podía escuchar−. ¿Cómo diablos pudiste? No tenías derecho a forzarla a tener una relación contigo ¡Pensé tenías un poco más de honor que eso!... ¡Monstruo!

Kaname se sorprendió por el golpe, pero no demasiado. Se recuperó rápidamente, pero no devolvió la agresión; en cambio, sus dedos se deslizaron para tocarse el labio. Estaba sangrando. Miró a Zero con ojos de hielo, pero sosegado−. Yo no forcé a Yuki a hacer nada ¿De verdad crees que hubiera aceptado si no quisiera tal cosa? ¿Qué piensas, que es alguna clase de indigente? −sus ojos llamearon de ira. Según la perspectiva de Kaname, él había sido el que fue acorralado en una esquina que había tratado de evitar. No le podía echar a ella la culpa, pero Yuki lo había forzado al confrontarlo de tal manera y encima en frente de Kiriyu. Había intentado distraerla la primera vez, incluso confesándole su amor. Pero hoy, ella había sido insistente, a pesar de conocer los sentimientos del purasangre ¿Qué se suponía que tendría que haber hecho?

Zero estaba demasiado rabioso como para hablar. Se abalanzó nuevamente sobre Kaname, pero el golpe no llegó a destino. El otro vampiro atrapó antes su muñeca con fuerza, tomándolo por el brazo y haciéndolo girar, acercándolo contra sí para que quedaran cara a cara−. Le das muy poco crédito, Kiriyu. Yuki no es una nena; puede tomar sus propias decisiones.

Zero continuó forcejeando y tratando de zafarse de Kuran−. ¿Entonces, por qué no la dejaste elegir en vez de no darle otra alternativa si quería saber de su pasado? ¿O siempre tienes que chantajear a la gente que _amas? −_El ex-humano usó la palabra despectivamente. De verdad creía que Kuran ignoraba su significado.

A Kaname le dolió más ese golpe que el físico ¿En…en serio había sonado así? ¿Yuki creía que le estaba _pagando _con su afecto? Eso no era lo que quería. Él simplemente… necesitaba que lo amara, necesitaba estar seguro de su amor… antes de poderle decir lo que la muchacha quería saber. Sonaba egoísta, pero no podría vivir si al revelar la verdad Yuki terminara odiándolo. En cambio, si ella ya era su amante… entonces podría saber, sin lugar a dudas, que sin importar lo que se diera a conocer, sería la solo y única dueña del corazón del purasangre. Porque ella era todo lo que él quería en este mundo. Pero la situación había sido tan incómoda y difícil…Yuki había forzado algo que Kaname había estado tratando de evitar y en ese momento, no se le ocurrió nada más que decir. Lo cual era bastante inusual. Estaba acostumbrado a dar órdenes, a ser obedecido ¿Acaso sus palabras habían terminado sonando como una imposición, como una amenaza?

Por un momento, se distrajo tanto que no notó que Zero se había desenganchado hasta que se encontró retrocediendo otra vez, cayendo con fuerza contra la pared del edificio que se erigía a sus espaldas. Su cabeza y su mandíbula ardían por el segundo golpe. Mierda… el muchacho era muy fuerte, gracias en gran medida al poder que había ganado al beber la sangre de Kaname. _Eso. Realmente. Dolió. _El vampiro apretó los puños.

Le tomó muchísimo control de voluntad no devolver el ataque. No le serviría de nada lastimar a Zero, y honestamente, no podía culpar al otro vampiro por su furia y desazón ¿Él mismo habría reaccionado diferente si hubiera acabado de ver a Yuki aceptando convertirse en la amante del ex-humano? Probablemente no. Aunque ciertamente hubiera controlado mejor su temperamento.

Con un gruñido, Kaname se alejó de la pared, tomando ambas muñecas de Zero antes de que pudiera continuar con sus agresiones, apretándolas fuerte como para _casi _moler los huesos, pero deteniéndose antes de provocar cualquier tipo de daño. Lo sacudió con firmeza−. Detente ¿Crees que con esto resuelves algo? ¡Yo nunca forzaría a Yuki a hacer algo que ella no quisiera, nunca! −dijo con furia y unos ojos oscuros y nebulosos… aunque también ensombrecidos con la imagen de la duda.

−Claro, pero con todo placer le robarías su humanidad y la convertirías en tu linda esclava ex-humana, con la que pudieras jugar hasta que te aburras. Así es como nos ven ustedes, los purasangre todo poderosos ¿no? ¿como sus sirvientes? ¿como sus esclavos? ¿Cómo puedes siquiera _fingir _que la amas? −expresó Zero con violencia. Estaba absolutamente lívido y no le importaba el agudo dolor que le causaban las pulverisantes manos de Kaname−. ¡Nunca le podrías hacer eso si la amaras!

El purasangre, prácticamente temblaba de la rabia. Por un momento, pareció como si realmente fuera a quebrar las muñecas de Kiriyu, pero en cambio le dio un fuerte empujón, arrojando al muchacho lejos de él−. ¡No me hables de lo que hay o no en mi corazón! Porque de eso no tienes ni la más mínima idea −gruñó−. Te digo que nunca la lastimaría ni la forzaría. El que sea mi amante no significa que la voy a morder, no si ella no lo desea. Yo _nunca, NUNCA _la convertiría a menos que eso fuera lo que su corazón realmente añorara. Y si lo hiciera, la estaría transformando en una reina, ¿lo entiendes? ¡¿Cómo puedes insinuar que yo la tendría como alguna especie de…de concubina? Quiero que viva al lado mío eternamente. Sería respetada y amada por todos porque yo me aseguraría de que lo hicieran, a menos que se las quisieran ver conmigo −dijo en tono iracundo. Esa sería una orden difícil de cumplir, lo sabía, pero Kaname pronunciaba en serio cada una de sus palabras.

¿Zero tenía idea del sacrificio que estaba haciendo al tomar a Yuki como amante sin esperar que ella lo dejara morderla? ¿Sin poder tener esa intimidad perfecta? ¿Sin saber de seguro si ella algún día querría tal cosa… teniendo que vivir con el miedo de que eligiera vivir sus cortos días como una mortal y morir antes de que hubieran podido dar un puñado de respiros juntos? ¿Zero tenía idea de lo que eso le haría? Kaname sentía que cuando se ponía de pareja, era para toda la vida. Nunca desearía a otra mujer mas que a Yuki. Pero si ella no elegía ser suya por completo, convertirse en una de su especie… entonces el fin del purasangre llegaría con la muerte de la joven. Tal vez literalmente. Era por lo general cuando perdían a su pareja que los purasangre se suicidaban, incapaces de enfrentar el prospecto de una eternidad sin su ser amado.

Zero no parecía haberse tranquilizado, pero tal vez leyó el remolino de emociones en los ojos de Kaname… o por lo menos sintió el peligro que escondían, ya que no volvió a atacar. No serviría de nada. No podía detener a Yuki, no podía protegerla de esta locura desastrosa. No se trataba sólo de que decidiera estar con otro... eso lo podría haber soportado, siempre y cuando ella fuera feliz, pero creía que Yuki confiaba demasiado en Kuran para su propio bien y él sinceramente temía lo que podría ocurrir. En este momento, su corazón estaba destrozado, y lo invadían tantos sentimientos que no sabía qué hacer consigo mismo. Aunque tampoco podía dejar que el arrogante bastardo purasangre lo viera quebrarse. Zero dio media vuelta y desapareció como un rayo.

Casi al mismo tiempo, Ichiru salió por la parte trasera del edificio, desapareciendo también. Se preguntó qué había sido la explosión que había acabado de presenciar. Obviamente tenía algo que ver con la llorona chica Cross. No tenía idea de qué veían esos dos en semejante chiquilina. Pensó si este conflicto iría a afectar el plan… pero igual decidió que todo seguiría según lo previsto. Después de todo, no le afectaba en lo más mínimo si el plan _no _funcionaba. No le importaba ni un poquito lo que le pasara a Kuran. Su hermano, sin embargo… era un asunto totalmente diferente. Zero ya se había ido e Ichiru no se podía dar el lujo de hacer un movimiento con Kaname tan cerca; el vampiro con seguridad ya había olido su esencia, aunque claramente había estado… ocupado con otras cosas. Iba a tener que esperar, hacer tiempo hasta más tarde. Tal vez esta noche…


	4. El cordero del sacrificio

_**N. de la T.: **__¡__Muchísimas, muchísimas gracias a __**VaneCaos **__por revisar exhaustivamente la traducción de este capítulo!_

_Y pasando a otro tema, de ahora en adelante (y teniendo en cuenta las sabias palabras de la muchacha que mencioné ahí arriba) voy a empezar a referirme a los dormitorios como Residencia Sol y Residencia Luna, para que no haya tantas diferencias con la versión del manga en castellano._

_

* * *

_

_**N. de la A.:**__ Bueeeno, finalmente terminé de tocar y retocar este capítulo. :S Ahora las cosas se empiezan a complicar, así que espero con ansias saber lo que la gente piensa de esta parte y las que vendrán. No puedo incluir la letra de una canción, pero por si les interesa saber, el título de esta historia estuvo inspirado en el tema de H.I.M "Behind the Crimson Door" (detrás de la puerta carmesí). Si lo conocen o quieren buscarlo, este capítulo me recordó el estribillo por alguna razón. Casi lo titulo "your love will be the death to me" (tu amor significará mi muerte) pero parecía demasiado largo._

**Capítulo cuatro: "El cordero del sacrificio"**

El ocaso ya estaba empezando a pintar el cielo, aunque los estudiantes diurnos todavía no habían terminado su jornada de clases. Ichiru había logrado excusarse, inventando un severo dolor de estómago y después de engañar a la enfermera y ser enviado a su habitación para descansar, se había escabullido rápidamente del dormitorio hasta llegar a donde se encontraba en estos momentos. En un par de horas, Zero saldría de clases; siempre lo hacía antes que los demás para tener tiempo de cumplir con sus obligaciones de guardián y así fingir que protegía a los alumnos diurnos de los nocturnos… lo cual era irónico y despreciable, considerando que de él mismo era de lo que los tendría que estar protegiendo. Pero claro, ellos ésto no lo sabían.

Su hermano, el vampiro… que destino más adecuadamente terrible. Por algunos años, había sido venganza más que suficiente contra quien lo había eclipsado en todo y a quien odiaba. Pero luego, Zero había matado a Shizuka, la única persona que según Ichiru, lo había amado y atesorado, siempre tratándolo como si _él_ fuese el especial… entonces ahora eso no bastaba ni en lo más mínimo. No. Su gemelo tenía que sufrir y sufrir con creces. Le habían dado la oportunidad de hacer realidad su deseo y no pensaba desperdiciarla. Tenía prohibido asesinarlo de inmediato, pero no lo hubiera querido hacer de cualquier modo. Zero tenía que vivir, porque los muertos ya no podían sufrir más, así como Ichiru continuó sufriendo por todo lo que debería haber tenido y todo lo que perdió. No, la muerte sería demasiado dulce.

Sin embargo, no se podía permitir el lujo de esperar a que su hermano saliera de clases. Eso pondría el plan en riesgo, el cual sería mejor puesto en práctica mientras los estudiantes nocturnos todavía estaban lejos, en la seguridad de sus dormitorios. Para no preocuparse, le había enviado a Zero una nota por medio de otro alumno hacía un par de minutos, durante el recreo. Era una petición urgente y casi suplicante en la que indicaba que habían surgido unos problemas y que necesitaba verlo lo más pronto posible detrás de los dormitorios.

Ichiru estaba seguro de que vendría. El tonto tenía una vena sobre protectora de un kilómetro de largo, siempre había sido así. E incluso con su historia… no le daría la espalda a su hermanito cuando al parecer estaba en peligro. Una mirada oscura e indescifrable revoloteó en los ojos de Ichiru por medio segundo. _Zero…_ pero éstos volvieron rápidamente a su dureza acostumbrada. Sí, vendría. El muy estúpido.

* * *

Zero rodeó la parte trasera del dormitorio de chicos a gran velocidad. Era el atajo que siempre usaba para escoltar a la Clase Nocturna, aunque no tendría necesidad de hacerlo de nuevo hasta dentro de un par de horas. No tenía idea de cómo interpretar la nota de Ichiru, y estaba casi seguro de que su gemelo tramaba algo, pero a pesar de que sus sospechas estuvieran bien fundadas no podía ignorar la cita pedida, aunque sólo fuera para comprobar que Ichiru no estuviera causando problemas, lo cual probablemente era el caso.

La mandíbula de Zero estaba tensa. No necesitaba esto justo ahora. Todavía estaba furioso y dolorido más de lo que podría llegar a expresar con palabras. La verdad es que poco importaba que hubiera salido de clases y no hubiera regresado después el recreo, igualmente su cabeza había estado ausente durante todo el día. En lo único que había podido pensar era en la conversación entre Kaname y Yuki de esa mañana ¿Por qué ella había insistido en que fuera el ex-humano? Por supuesto que hubiera ido si ella así lo deseaba, la apoyaría de cualquier manera en lo que le fuera posible, pero deseaba no haberla escuchado. Había sido tan increíblemente difícil y cruel por parte de Yuki, aunque sabía que la chica no lo había hecho intencionalmente. Ella sólo… ignoraba sus sentimientos. Aunque Kaname no lo hacía, y Zero tenía ganas de arrancarle la cabeza. Muy bien. Entonces Yuki lo había elegido al purasangre. Como si alguna vez hubiera existido la duda de con quien se quedaría. Había estado condenadamente enamorada del vampiro desde antes de que Zero la conociera, pero el otro no tenía que restregárselo por la cara.

_Kiriyu… desde ahora, yo también querré y protegeré a Yuki… pero esta vez, como su amante._

Zero le pudo haber disparado en ese mismo momento. Maldita sea, casi lo había hecho. El que la joven se adentrara en ese territorio significaba una sola cosa para su futuro y aquello hacía que el ex–humano hirviera de la rabia. Pero ahí no terminaba todo, había algo mucho peor, ya que sentía que Yuki ni siquiera había tenido la posibilidad de elegir. Y a pesar de las palabras del purasangre y a pesar de lo que pudo haber creído, Kuran la había chantajeado usando su pasado, simple y llanamente, por lo menos según la perspectiva de Zero.

Tal vez… tal vez realmente lo matara. Yuki se entristecería y sin duda alguna el Consejo de Vampiros ordenaría su ejecución… pero quizás valdría la pena con tal de protegerla. Sin embargo, una parte nimia y persistente de su cerebro disintió, cuestionando cuán a salvo podría estar la muchacha sin ninguno de los dos para vigilarla desde la distancia. Se había empezado a dar cuenta, desde que Yuki había comenzado a vislumbrar su pasado, que seguramente la situación iba más allá del hecho de que Kaname probablemente hubiera sido quien le borró la memoria, y remover a Kuran del mapa no significaba necesariamente que la joven no correría ningún peligro.

Ichiru apareció y el ceño de Zero se frunció con profundidad frente a la figura de su gemelo. El muchacho era su viva imagen, sólo que más aseado y sin el tatuaje ni los colmillos. El ver a su hermano le creó un enfermizo nudo de angustia en el estómago. Nunca había podido entender dónde había fallado su relación, cómo el hermanito que había amado y protegido pudo haber traicionado a toda su familia de una forma tan abominable. No, una pelea con él definitivamente _no era_ lo que Zero necesitaba en estos momentos.

−¿Qué era eso tan importante que no podía esperar hasta esta noche? −espetó con brusquedad y sin estar de humor para charlas triviales.

Ichiru trató de parecer dolido e insultado, pero en verdad poca era su sorpresa. No había cariño entre los dos, aunque aún así hizo su papel, adoptando un aire asustado y nervioso.

−Mira, te odio, me odias, ya sé como es nuestra situación −dijo rápidamente, mirando preocupado hacia todas partes− Pero esto no se trata de mí. Algo está pasando… la escuela está en peligro.

Zero se veía decididamente escéptico, por lo tanto Ichiru continuó, atropellando las palabras.

−Puede que nuestra relación sea mala, pero estoy de acuerdo con los ideales de este colegio. Humanos y vampiros _pueden_ vivir juntos; Shizuka y yo somos prueba suficiente −era un argumento convincente, aunque desagradable, y los labios de Zero se tensaron ante la mención de _esa_ mujer.

−Vi algo y ¡ahora me quieren matar! Vi… −pero convenientemente, Ichiru no se tomó el tiempo de terminar la frase, y en ese mismo momento una figura enorme y oscura apareció desde las alturas y aterrizó sobre Ichiru, inmovilizándolo en el piso con velocidad inhumana.

Zero entró en acción inmediatamente, incluso ahora protegiendo por instinto a su hermano. Sacando el arma, le apuntó a la forma sombría. Sus sentidos ya le habían dicho que el intruso era un vampiro. No uno de la Clase Nocturna, sino un extraño. Otro vampiro, vestido de negro, cayó a sus espaldas y Zero se agachó justo a tiempo para evitar el golpe dirigido a su cabeza. Los dos agresores estaban de negro y tenían grandes capuchas que hacían sus rostros indiscernibles. El ex-humano giró con inusitada rapidez, dando una patada a la cintura que envió a su atacante tropezando hacia atrás mientras levantaba su arma en señal de advertencia. Pero lo distrajo un grito ahogado y desesperado de su hermano que lo hizo dar otra media vuelta.

A Ichiru lo estaban estrangulando, o así parecía, y Zero corrió hacia él, teniendo que ignorar al vampiro encapuchado detrás suyo. Un azote entre sus hombros lo tiró hacia delante, pero rodó, levantándose como un resorte. Estaba probando ser mucho más resistente de lo que habían esperado sus asesinos. Llegó hasta su hermano y dirigió su pistola al vampiro que lo estaba sofocando, a punto de apretar el gatillo. Pero Ichiru le tomó la mano, como en un acto de pánico, y al mismo tiempo el hombre a sus espaldas le dio un golpe en la nuca que hizo al mundo nublarse y girar. Cayó al piso, atónito y casi inconsciente. Casi. Estaba lo suficientemente despierto como para ver al vampiro de repente liberando a su hermano y a todos los demás quedándose inmóviles mirándolo. Atontado, sintió unas manos vigorosas que lo sujetaban al piso mientras Ichiru se arrodillaba a su lado, sacando un brillante cuchillo de su cinturón.

Zero sólo tuvo tiempo para mirar a su gemelo con ojos que irradiaban una amarga traición, preguntándose cómo había podido caer víctima por segunda vez en su vida de la malicia letal del joven, antes de que el rostro que reflejaba el suyo se retorciera en una sonrisa cruel cuando Ichiru clavó el puñal en su pecho. El dolor era intenso y hizo que el conocimiento le volviera parcialmente, pero lo sostenían con tanta fuerza que no podía luchar y el cuchillo entró en su carne otra vez, y otra, perforando sus pulmones y lastimándolo con brutalidad, aunque evitando llegar al corazón. Una profunda agonía invadió todo su cuerpo.

Empezó a gritar ante el intenso dolor y una mano le tapó la boca con rudeza, echándole la cabeza hacia atrás y dejando expuesta su pálida garganta. Un instante después, sintió el aterrorizante frío del puñal sobre su cuello para dar lugar a un horrible sufrimiento cuando su hermano le cortó la garganta de oreja a oreja. Sin llegar demasiado profundo como para matarlo instantáneamente pero sí lo suficiente como para no permitirle emitir sonido alguno y hacerlo sangrar de forma terrible. Ese parecía ser el objetivo, ya que siguieron sus muñecas, derramando incluso más sangre sobre el pasto que se ennegrecía rápidamente. Zero ya se estaba desmayando, mareado por la veloz hemorragia. Otro golpe punzante a la cabeza concluyó con el trabajo y los tres conspiradores se pusieron de pie. Los vampiros desaparecieron casi inmediatamente al cumplir con su deber, pero Ichiru permaneció en su lugar por un momento, observando a su hermano yacer inmóvil sobre la hierba, desangrándose. Un humano no podría haber sobrevivido a semejante ataque, un vampiro completo quizás sí. Zero no lo era y sin intervención, moriría.

Un parpadeo indescifrable pasó por los ojos de Ichiru antes de que el joven hiciera una oscura mueca de dolor y diera media vuelta para huir rápidamente. Ya sabía que Yuki pasaría en cualquier momento por aquí, a causa de una fraudulenta nota que supuestamente había mandado el Director. Ya la podía oír acercándose. Muy bien. A su hermano no le quedaba mucho tiempo. La chica se iba a tener que apurar para llevar a cabo su papel involuntario en este pequeño drama.

Yuki rodeó una esquina a penas minutos después de que Ichiru hubiera desaparecido, aunque no llegó a verlo. Este era el camino más corto para llegar a la oficina del Director, y mejor se daba prisa si quería hablar con él sin perder mucho de sus clases. Estaba cansada de que la regañaran por siempre bajar los promedios generales…

Por un segundo, no registró la escena que tenía frente a sus ojos. Cuando lo hizo, frenó en seco, casi tropezándose con un cuerpo tirado en el suelo. Éste estaba cubierto de sangre y un vasto campo carmesí se extendía por el pasto, manchándole los zapatos y llenando el aire con un olor nauseabundo y empalagoso. Yuki sintió que el terror se disparaba en todo su ser ante la imagen y su rostro se puso blanco, tan blanco como la nieve. _Había tanta sangre…_

Luego, el verdadero horror se hizo presente al superar su primera conmoción como para darse cuenta _de quien_ era el cuerpo con el que casi se había ido de boca. Quién estaba yaciendo sobre el piso, viéndose como si hubiera sido víctima de una carnicería.

−¡Zero! −la primera vez fue un susurro que luego se transformó en un chillido mientras lo repetía incansablemente, cayendo a su lado y poniendo sus manos sobre las muñecas laceradas, cuyas heridas eran las que estaban emanando más sangre. Ni siquiera pudo forzarse a mirarle el cuello. Ay, Dios mío… ¿alguien podía haber sido lastimado tan gravemente y aún así sobrevivir?

Yuki hurgó con dedos torpes en los bolsillos del ex-humano, buscando la pequeña navaja que sabía que siempre llevaba con él y abriendo la hoja atropelladamente, se cortó sin darse cuenta. Con la ayuda del puñal desgarró el borde de la camisa del ex-humano, envolviendo las muñecas y tratando de aplicar presión en las heridas del pecho al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que le nublaban la vista mientras se iba cubriendo con el líquido rojo.

Mantuvo la calma lo suficiente como para saber que lo más importante en estos momentos era parar el flujo de sangre y, aunque no se atrevía a dejarlo solo, sus gritos de auxilio atrajeron a otros estudiantes que fueron en busca del Director.

Con la cara cenicienta, Cross levantó en sus brazos al muchacho que consideraba como un hijo y sin importar el gran peso que representaba el joven, lo llevó a casa a las corridas, diciéndole a Yuki que fuera a llamar al doctor del colegio, rápido.

* * *

Yuki se arrodilló en la esquina oscura detrás del dormitorio de chicas, llorando. La esencia y el sonido de su tristeza le indicaron a Kaname con exactitud dónde estaba. Prácticamente podía sentir su angustia y el torbellino de emociones que irradiaba, haciéndolo apurar sus pasos hasta terminar corriendo. Los estudiantes nocturnos no deberían salir de la Residencia Luna a estas horas, pero dicha regla nunca se había aplicado realmente al purasangre, aunque por lo general la seguía como un buen ejemplo para los demás. Hoy, sin embargo, el olor a sangre de Yuki lo había hecho saltar la verja del jardín para llegar hasta su origen. También podía oler la sangre de Kiriyu, mucha, y la combinación lo aterraba.

Estaba listo para una pelea cuando finalmente llegó a Yuki, pero incluso antes de ver su forma encogida, perfectamente visible para él en las sombras, ya sabía que la muchacha estaba sola. No podía sentir a nadie más en las cercanías, así que se relajó un poco y sus pisadas se hicieron más lentas hasta adoptar un ritmo razonable, aunque siempre permaneciendo alerta y preocupado mientras se agachaba a su lado. Estaba cubierta de sangre y el corazón del joven saltó en su pecho.

La envolvió con sus brazos como hacía desde que era pequeña, deseando poder llevarse todo lo que no hiciera sonreír a ese hermoso rostro. Yuki se sorprendió momentáneamente por la presencia de Kaname, pero pareció aceparla con rapidez. Él siempre parecía estar cerca cuando lo necesitaba. Puso sus manos delgadas dentro de la camisa del purasangre, arrugando con sus dedos manchados el blanco uniforme, pecho subiendo y bajando visiblemente y lágrimas cayendo a chorros de sus ojos. No estaba llorando, más bien estaba sollozado, como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón y no pudiera volver a sonreír nunca más. Kaname sintió una profunda angustia al verla así.

−Shh… shh… −dijo para calmarla, sosteniendo la cabeza contra su pecho, sin importarle que le estuviera ensuciando la ropa con sus lágrimas y sus manos llenas de sangre. Le frotó la espalda gentilmente, inclinando una mejilla contra el pelo de la muchacha− Qué cara, Yuki… y esas lágrimas… ¿qué ha pasado? −preguntó con ternura. Aunque estaba totalmente salpicada con sangre, no era de ella. Ahora se daba cuenta de que su esencia venía de un corte que tenía en la mano. La muñeca había sido lacerada con algo filoso y mientras la sostenía, Kaname vendó la herida con su pañuelo, suave pero rápidamente. El olor lo estaba distrayendo, y tarde o temprano atraería la atención de sus compañeros. La sangre de Yuki era especialmente tentadora para los vampiros. Lo que no podía saber era si se había lastimado ella sola o si alguien más lo había hecho. Sentía la esencia de la sangre de Kiriyu sobre la joven – era la sangre del ex–humano la que la cubría tan perturbadoramente.

Luego Kaname vio marcas frescas de mordidas sobre su cuello y todo su ser hirvió de la rabia. Zero tendría que estar más que a salvo de la locura por un largo tiempo después del regalo que él mismo le había dado. Y por sobre todo, el muchacho _sabía_ que Yuki ahora estaba con el purasangre… era muy malicioso de su parte recordarle que aún podía tener una parte de Yuki que Kaname tenía vedada. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que más lo enojaba, sino que era el miedo de que Zero hubiera hecho algo estúpido en su ira por el estado actual de las cosas, permitiendo que la locura roja se apoderara de su mente. Si el condenado e insignificante ex –humano había lastimado a Yuki… era capaz de hacerlo trizas con sus propias manos. Realmente capaz.

Sabía que no sería una buena idea acusarlo en frente de Yuki. El muchacho la podía matar y aún así ella lo defendería desde la tumba, de eso estaba seguro. Por lo tanto, se limitó a abrazarla, esperando que se tranquilizara lo suficiente para hablar.

−Es Z-Zero −dijo finalmente entre sollozos, con palabras que salían de forma tan atropellada que no le dieron tiempo a Kaname de formarse ninguna impresión errónea−. Dijeron que… que se está muriendo… −se estaba tragando el llanto, casi ahogándose con las lágrimas mientras trataba de calmarse lo suficiente como para relatar su historia.

−Lo ata-atacaron. No se quien. Lo encontré atrás del dormitorio de chicos. Había tanta sangre… −sus ojos estaban bien abiertos y para Kaname reflejaban aquellos de la pequeña sentada sobre la nieve y cubierta de rojo. La sostuvo más fuerte, con una enorme preocupación acalambrándole el pecho ante su siguiente pregunta.

−Yuki… ¿lo mordieron? ¿Fue un vampiro el que le hizo esto? −preguntó de forma gentil. Kiriyu era un hueso duro de roer, siempre había sido así. Y tendría que haber resultado incluso más difícil con los poderes que había heredado de Kaname. Se hubiera necesitado muchísima fuerza para dejarlo tan gravemente herido como parecía.

Yuki sacudió la cabeza contra su pecho.

−No. Tenía la garganta cortada… pero no mordida −susurró.

La respuesta lo aliviaba aunque también lo confundía. Sus pensamientos se dirigieron inmediatamente al gemelo de Zero, Ichiru, cuyo odio por su hermano no era ningún secreto, y quien, a pesar de no ser un vampiro, había estado bebiendo de una purasangre por los últimos cuatro años. Era una posibilidad, pero este no era el momento para echar culpas. Por lo menos algunas cosas se estaban volviendo claras.

Apoyó los dedos tiernamente sobre las marcas punzantes en el cuello de Yuki.

−Trataste de salvarlo −murmuró con el corazón encogido.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, tragando saliva.

−Yo-yo pensé que si tomaba mi sangre podría sanar. Se supone que los vampiros pueden hacerlo incluso de heridas realmente graves ¿no? −preguntó de forma suplicante, mirando a Kaname con unos ojos marrones, enormes e inundados de lágrimas−. Pero no fue suficiente… Estaba demasiado débil para beber mucho, y – ¡es tan cabezota! Dijo que me iba a lastimar… − algo de enojo asomó a su voz antes de que regresara la angustia.

−Tenía razón, Yuki −murmuró Kaname con suavidad−. Para curarse de heridas tales como las que acabas de describir… te hubiera tenido que matar, y aún así no hubiera sido suficiente. Los ex –humanos no tienen el mismo poder regenerativo que los vampiros de nacimiento −susurró con tristeza.

Aquello provocó un nuevo ataque de sollozos.

−¡No me importa! No me importa… haría cualquier cosa para salvarlo… cualquier cosa… moriría por él. Papá y el doctor dijeron que está agonizando y que no pueden hacer nada. Papá me sacó de la habitación −Kaname se dio cuenta de que Yuki tendría que estar muy mal como para llamar voluntariamente al Director Cross, su padre adoptivo, por su título paterno frente a otro miembro de la escuela.

Yuki miró al vampiro con ojos colorados y llenos de lágrimas.

−Por favor, Kaname… sálvalo −susurró, sintiendo por él una adoración inocente y una confianza absoluta. Como la pequeña que le traía sus juguetes rotos, ya que él era hábil con sus manos y creativo en sus soluciones y siempre encontraba una manera de arreglar las cosas por ella. Ahora quería lo mismo… pero el joven no sabía si esto era algo que iba poder reparar.

Ella debió haber leído la inseguridad en su rostro porque lo tomó con más fuerza, retorciendo sus manos en el frente de su uniforme arrugado mientras lo observaba con la cara inundada de desesperación y súplica.

−For favor, Kaname… eres un purasangre, eres especial, todo el mundo lo dice… puedes hacer algo por él, yo sé que puedes… −rogó, sin tener la menor idea de qué esperaba que hiciera el joven, aunque impaciente porque alguien hiciera _algo_. No se podía imaginar tener que perder a Zero. Estaría perdiendo la mitad de su corazón si tal cosa ocurriera. Sentiría como si quedara vacía por siempre, y eso se mostraba en sus ojos.

−Haría cualquier cosa… −continuó, casi histérica y sin pensar racionalmente en lo que estaba diciendo−. Haría lo que quisieras, Kaname, ya dije que iba a ser tuya, no sé qué más puedo darte. Pero puedes tener mi sangre, me quedaré contigo eternamente, te daré todo lo que quieras, pero por favor… no lo dejes morir…

Kaname la miró fijamente, con la sensación de que le hubieran clavado una estaca en el medio del corazón ¿Qué acabó de decir? _Ya dije que iba a ser tuya… _ay Dios. _Ay por Dios…_ ¿entonces Zero había tenido razón? ¿Ella había aceptado sólo porque se sintió forzada? ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan, pero tan ciego? El que se hubiera ofrecido a sí misma y a su sangre de este modo, como si fuera un sacrificio, como si esperara que él quisiera una – una recompensa o un soborno… y el que hubiera sido capaz de dar su vida para salvar la de _Zero_…era demasiado. El abismo de dolor que se abrió en el alma del purasangre parecía no tener fondo. _Yuki…_

−Nunca me aprovecharía así de ti, Yuki. No tienes que negociar conmigo para que te ayude, nunca… −murmuró, tratando de ocultar su dolor y la vez fallando ¿Cómo pudo haber cambiado tanto su relación? ¿Había interpretado tan mal lo que la joven sentía por él?

El sufrimiento absoluto que apareció en los ojos profundos de Kaname, hizo que Yuki se diera cuenta demasiado tarde de cómo habían sonado sus palabras. No había querido decir tal cosa, de verdad. Se preocupaba mucho por el vampiro, desde siempre, y había aceptado su oferta de libre voluntad. Estaba asustada y sentía algo de timidez por lo que significaba, y sí, se preguntaba en qué se estaba metiendo, pero aún así era lo que ella quería. Ahora, sin embargo, estaba desesperada y exagerando. Zero la hubiera entendido y le hubiera pegado con una almohada por hablar de esa manera. Él siempre sabía exactamente qué decir y hacer para calmarla y hacerla sentir mejor. Pero claro, el muchacho había vivido a su lado por más de cuatro años y la conocía como pocos. En cambio Kaname sólo estaba a veces.

−Kaname, yo… −trató de explicar, de retractarse de la forma en que se había dirigido a él, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo. Los graciosos dedos del purasangre presionaron ligeramente sobre sus labios.

−Shh, está bien, Yuki. Cálmate −le dijo sonriendo, enterrando profundamente su propio dolor. Pensó que entendía la situación y a pesar de lo mucho que le destrozara el corazón, haría cualquier cosa por ella. Daría todo lo que fuera para secar esas lágrimas del hermoso rostro. Sus pulgares pasaron por debajo de los ojos de la joven, llevándose la humedad salada de su piel.

−No te puedo prometer que lo voy a salvar, Yuki… no sé qué clase de poder crees que tengo. Pero sí te prometo una cosa: si me es posible, no dejaré que Kiriyu muera −juró suavemente, poniéndose de pie y ayudándola a levantarse. Si todo lo que podía hacer por ella era _salvarlo_, entonces… que así fuera−. Así que ya no llores. Todo va a estar bien −dijo. Tomando las manos de la muchacha entre las suyas, inclinó la cabeza y besó sus párpados con ternura, saboreando la sal de sus lágrimas. Sin querer, su boca se deslizó un poco más abajo y los labios de ambos se acariciaron brevemente, casi en un beso efímero.

Se irguió antes de que el movimiento pudiera llevarse a cabo por completo y antes de que el tono colorado tuviera la oportunidad de asentarse sobre las mejillas húmedas de la joven. Le apretó las manos y luego las soltó, dirigiéndose a las habitaciones del Director.

−Entra y límpiate, Yuki −agregó antes de irse−. Ya sabes que no es seguro estar sola afuera con tanta sangre encima cuando hay vampiros en los alrededores.

Yuki miró a Kaname con ojos fijos, sintiendo como si tuviera que decir algo, pero sin la menor idea de qué. Sin embargo, confiaba en él, con su vida y la de Zero. Creía con toda el alma que el purasangre podía salvar a su hermano. Tenía que creerlo. Si algo le pasaba a cualquiera de ellos – a Zero, Kaname o el Director… entonces su mundo se derrumbaría. Los necesitaba demasiado a los tres.

Fue caminando al dormitorio para limpiarse, llegando tumbo tras tumbo. Las lágrimas todavía caían por sus mejillas, pero ahora se atrevía a abrigar esperanzas. Kaname nunca la había defraudado en toda su vida. Esperaba y rezaba que esta vez no fuera diferente.


	5. Vulnerabilidad

_**N. de la A.:**__ Gracias a todos por leer e interesarse en la historia. _

**Capítulo cinco: "Vulnerabilidad"**

Kaname se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde el doctor y el Director Cross habían llevado a Zero. No fue difícil encontrarlo. Kiriyu debió haber sido gravemente herido, ya que la esencia de su sangre era fuerte y completamente inconfundible. Ambos adultos estaban demasiado ocupados trabajando como abrir la puerta, así que Kaname entró, sabía que a Cross no le importaría.

El purasangre frunció el ceño mientras se acercaba a la habitación de Zero y se percataba del daño. No lo habían atacado simplemente… lo habían destrozado. Tenía la garganta y las muñecas cortadas, además de múltiples cuchillazos en el pecho que al parecer habían sido hechos sin ningún tipo de control. Su uniforme negro y camisa blanca, ahora totalmente manchada de carmesí, estaban en una pila sobre el suelo. El doctor lo había desvestido hasta la cintura y unos vendajes rodeaban sus heridas, pero era demasiado poco y demasiado tarde. Quien haya sido el responsable de esto _quería_ que Zero se desangrara hasta la muerte, al menos eso estaba claro.

Le dieron nauseas cuando pensó en la forma en que lo había encontrado Yuki. Y sí… también le daban nauseas ver al muchacho, por lo general tan saludable y vital aunque irritante como los mil demonios, yaciendo tan pálido y quebrado. Lo peor era que ni siquiera había sido víctima de alguien en busca de alimento, según lo que Kaname podía ver; sino que la masacre había sido hecha por un odio puro y maligno. Era despreciable y Yuki no había exagerado. Kiriyu _se estaba_ muriendo.

Cross, arrodillado junto a la cabeza del ex-humano, secándole la pálida frente y pareciendo de repente cien años más viejo desde la última vez que lo había visto el vampiro, fue el primero en notar a Kaname. Se puso de pie, mostrando un rostro exhausto y adolorido. Los círculos colorados alrededor de sus ojos, escondidos detrás los lentes, delataban que Yuki no había sido la única en derramar lágrimas por el joven. Hizo un gesto, señalando a Zero.

−No fue un vampiro −dijo en voz baja, sólo para los oídos del purasangre. Asumía que por eso había venido el presidente de la Clase Nocturna. Por supuesto, los vampiros habrían olido la sangre del guardián de la escuela y Kuran seguramente se querría asegurar de que su gente no estuviera involucrada. El joven era bueno para mantenerse al día con ese tipo de cosas.

Pero Kaname sacudió la cabeza.

−Ya lo sé, acabo de hablar con Yuki −respondío en el mismo tono de voz. El Director no parecía haber notado las manchas rojas que cubrían el blanco uniforme−. Estoy aquí para ver si puedo ayudar a Kiriyu.

El Director lo miró sorprendido, pero en sus ojos cansados brilló un inconfundible destello de esperanza. Kaname sonrió ligeramente.

−No sé si pueda hacer algo por él, sus heridas son severas, pero lo voy a intentar −dijo, medio prometiendo y medio clarificando−. Por favor, acompaña al doctor a la salida y cierra la puerta. Necesito estar a solas con Kiriyu.

Cross hizo tal como le pedían, escoltando al doctor hacia fuera y empezando a cerrar la puerta detrás de sí. Vaciló en el umbral entreabierto, preguntándose claramente qué era lo que pensaba hacer Kaname, pero el purasangre fijó sobre el adulto una mirada imperturbable.

−Ciérrala −dijo con tranquilidad −No permitas que nadie entre hasta que yo me vaya −su tono y sus ojos no daban lugar al disentimiento, incluso de una persona como el Director, quien meramente hizo como Kaname le había dicho.

Una vez que escuchó a la llave dar vueltas en la cerradura, se acercó a Zero. El muchacho estaba pálido como un cadáver y casi inconsciente, aunque tenía los párpados abiertos. Se había despertado hacía un par de minutos, pero no había sido capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. Sin embargo, estaba lo suficientemente al tanto de sus alrededores como para poner sobre Kaname una mirada monótona y vidriosa, que hasta se las ingeniaba para tener una ligera pizca de repugnancia, aunque tan débil que parecía patética y triste.

Zero estaba en agonía – en una agonía terrible y enceguecedora. El doctor había tratado de darle algo para el dolor, pero había reaccionado mal a la medicación y rápidamente tuvieron que abandonar la idea ante el riesgo de ponerlo en shock. No había nada que calmara la tortura palpitante de sus heridas o el hambre salvaje e irremediable que acompañaba a la gran pérdida de sangre. Todos habían intentado no decir nada, pero él ya sabía… ya sabía que se estaba muriendo, lo podía leer en sus ojos. No tenía miedo. Bailaba con la muerte todos los días. Era una eventualidad inevitable que sentía que estaba más cerca suyo que de la mayoría de las personas. Pero odiaba la idea de irse… temía por Yuki y por lo que tal cosa le haría. No obstante, el dolor era tan intenso e insoportable que en estos momentos, todo lo que quería era que la muerte llegara rápido.

Confusamente se percató de una nueva presencia en la habitación. Kaname. No tenía idea de qué estaba haciendo el vampiro aquí. Sin lugar a dudas lo había atraído el olor a sangre, como al buitre que era. No se dio cuenta cuando el doctor y Cross se fueron, pero lo próximo que supo fue que inexplicablemente se encontraba solo con el purasangre. A pesar del dolor, y de su cuasi delirio, el hecho lo asustaba un poco, cosa que le causaba rabia ¿Qué, ni siquiera podía morirse en paz sin que este hombre lo estuviera molestando?

Miró a Kuran con tanta fiereza como pudo. Más le valía al muy bastardo que cuidara bien de Yuki después de que él se fuera. Hablaba mucho de protegerla, bueno, mejor que lo hiciera y que no se aprovechara de su situación. O sino Zero se juró que saldría de su tumba sólo para perseguirlo.

Emitió un sonido suave y sofocado, parecido a '¿venís a darme el último golpe?', pero era difícil estar seguro con todo el daño que había sufrido su garganta. Sólo ese mínimo esfuerzo resultó ser horrendamente doloroso y Zero se ahogó, tosiendo, al mismo tiempo que un silbido atroz reverberaba contra sus pulmones perforados y cuello destrozado. Sentía como si lo estuvieran acuchillando otra vez y gruñó en agonía, inclinando la cabeza plateada sobre la almohada y retorciendo su rostro ante la tortura. Un humano normal ya estaría muerto y enterrado, incluso también un ex–humano normal. Era la fuerza latente de Kuran la que le había permitido sobrevivir hasta ahora, con estas heridas tan severas, pero no era ni a penas suficiente como para salvarlo. Clavó sus dedos débilmente en las sabanas enrojecidas. Dios… por favor… déjalo morir rápido, ya no podía soportar este dolor. Lágrimas mudas y aborreciblemente vergonzosas escaparon por sus mejillas. Ni siquiera podía morir con dignidad… maldito Kuran, ¿se tenía que quedar ahí parado, como si disfrutara de su sufrimiento y humillación?

Pero Kaname no estaba disfrutando nada de lo que tenía frente a sus ojos. No había ningún placer que pudiera tomar en el sufrimiento de un espíritu noble. Y por mucho que odiara admitirlo, el muchacho realmente tenía un corazón honrado. Dejó caer una mano para que descansara cómodamente en el pecho del joven, calmando su tos con una fuerza indefinible que parecía brotar de su mismísima piel.

Zero miró al vampiro con sorpresa mientras su dolor se aliviaba marginalmente, o por lo menos, al ser capaz de parar de toser.

−No, Kiriyu… vine a tratar de salvarte −dijo en voz baja al mismo tiempo que se arrodillaba junto a la cama−. Yuki se me ofreció por completo si evitaba tu muerte −el tono era suave y triste.

Los ojos de Zero resplandecieron de horror y aversión, tratando de poner distancia y luchando para intentar sentarse, aunque tal cosa fuera imposible con su cuerpo en ruinas. Sangre comenzó a gotear de la esquina de su boca. Desfalleciente o no, parecía listo para arrancarle la cabeza al otro vampiro.

Kaname lo empujó rápidamente hacia atrás con una fuerza de acero que el muchacho no se podía dar el lujo de igualar. Su mirada se cubrió por un momento con un tinte oscuro.

−Le dije que eso era inaceptable −dijo fríamente−. Y si piensas que aceptaría algo bajo esos términos estás muy equivocado, Kiriyu. Te voy a salvar si puedo, pero sólo por Yuki, porque tu muerte le partiría el corazón y porque es capaz de sacrificar su vida con tal de salvar la tuya. Espero que seas digno de semejante devoción, Kiriyu −advirtió con una tranquilidad letal.

Zero se había apaciguado un poco y se volvió a relajar, principalmente porque no tenía ninguna otra opción. El mundo daba vueltas y todo parecía tan lejano. Kaname le sacó los vendajes ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo?

La sensación extraña y cálida de la boca del purasangre viajando por su pecho desnudo, lo hizo bordear nuevamente en la coherencia ¿Pero en el nombre de…? Zero gimió en señal de protesta, manos golpeando la cabeza de Kaname, tratando de alejarlo al mismo tiempo que el joven se inclinaba sobre él. Por favor, ¿el tipo lo estaba lamiendo mientras él se moría? Qué pervertido.

Kaname le tomó las manos pacientemente, evitando las muñecas lastimadas, y continuando con sus servicios mientras las inmovilizaba sin fuerza a sus costados. Su saliva y el contacto con su piel podían curar y calmar el dolor; era una parte natural de la psicología vampira, o por lo menos de la de los purasangre.

Acarició con su lengua las heridas en el pecho antes de deslizarse hacia arriba para seguir con los tristes y horribles destrozos del cuello, lamiendo la piel dañada con una gentileza increíble. El ex–humano se retorció, obviamente más que avergonzado, pero sus quejas se fueron debilitando con cada instante que pasaba.

Una insensibilidad angelical se estaba expandiendo por sus heridas gracias a las perturbadoras caricias de Kaname y Zero no podía esconder ni fingir que no estaba desesperadamente agradecido por el alivio, a pesar de su origen.

El purasangre envolvió sus dedos en los cabellos plateados, concentrándose en el cuello, ya que el ex-humano iba a necesitar beber y pronto. Eso sería difícil a menos que pudieran hacer algo con estas penosas heridas. El pelo de Kaname rozaba el pecho y mentón de Zero mientras trabajaba. No era un acto absolutamente desagradable. La sangre del muchacho tenía un gusto fuerte, pero delicioso y la sensación de carne desgarrada bajo su boca no era del todo aborrecible para el vampiro. Siguió adelante y se dejó disfrutarlo. Disfrutar el sabor del líquido de Kiriyu sobre sus labios y la manera en que el joven estaba empezando a responder instintivamente a sus caricias, casi lloriqueando por lo bajo. Del dolor, probablemente se decía Kiriyu, pero posiblemente también por otras cosas. Kaname sabía que tendría que gozar de este momento tanto como pudiera, ya que no le gustaría lo que iba a necesitar hacer después.

Zero miró el cielo raso, preguntándose si se estaba volviendo loco. No había forma de explicar la extraña sensación de lo que el purasangre le estaba haciendo. Al principio, había dolido como los mil demonios, pero rápidamente el dolor se había entumecido, y ahora las sensaciones que quedaban, incluso en su estado de profunda debilidad…eran perturbadoras. Sí, era perturbador el hecho de tener al arrogante chupasangre lamiendo… ¡y _besando_ todo su cuello! Qué asqueroso. Qué cosa más asquerosa. Pero… no _parecía _asqueroso. Se sentía bien. Extrañamente bien.

Kaname le hubiera dedicado unos minutos más al cuello de Zero, pero sabía que el tiempo era un lujo con el que no contaban. Estaba calmando su dolor y ayudando un poco a su cuerpo, pero no era suficiente. Kiriyu todavía se estaba muriendo. Podía sentir como el muchacho se iba marchitando entre sus brazos, escurriéndose como arena por sus dedos. No. No podía permitir que tal cosa ocurriera.

Se puso de rodillas y se sacó la parte superior de su blanco uniforme, rápidamente desanudándose la corbata. Después procedió a desabotonarse la camisa, deshaciéndose también de ella. Esto iba a terminar siendo un lío y no había necesidad de seguir arruinándose la ropa. Sin embargo, fue un movimiento raro y disociado, ya que una parte de Kaname sabía que después de esta noche podría no volver a necesitar sus prendas de vestir, nunca más. Kiriyu estaba muy grave. Existía la posibilidad de que el purasangre no tuviera la fuerza suficiente para mantener vivos a los dos y se preguntó con tristeza… si su muerte evocaría en Yuki tanta angustia como obviamente le hubiera evocado la de Zero.

De cualquier forma, no tenía intención de morir, había demasiadas cosas por las que necesitaba mantenerse con vida. Demasiadas cosas que necesitaban ser alcanzadas y vengadas. Una vida casi eterna no era algo digno de ser desperdiciado. Pero no era estúpido y sabía que era una posibilidad, un riesgo que tomaba para cumplir con su promesa.

Kaname pasó una mano por su cuello y, corriendo el pelo del camino y colocando su garganta a disposición de Zero, se inclinó bastante para que el muchacho lo pudiera alcanzar sin tener que reabrir sus heridas. Era la segunda vez que lo dejaba morderlo y el joven todavía era el único en haber tenido ese honor, cosa irónicamente divertida si no fuera tan patética. De una forma retorcida, su relación estaba avanzando de forma regular.

−Bebe de mí, Kiriyu −murmuró, ladeando un brazo a cada lado del ex-humano para mantenerse en equilibrio mientras se encorvaba sobre el otro vampiro, sabiendo que iba a necesitar el apoyo antes de que todo esto terminara−. Es tu única esperanza de sobrevivir. Necesitas reemplazar lo que perdiste y necesitas sanar. Mi sangre es fuerte, y si hay algo que pueda llegar a curar tu cuerpo… será ella. Vas a tener que tomar mucho, así que no vaciles en hacerlo. Pero Kiriyu… entiende que si me matas… los demás no se lo van a tomar a la ligera −advirtió suave aunque seriamente. Decir tal cosa estuvo de más. El Consejo de Ancianos no necesitaría pasar una sentencia de muerte sobre Zero por el asesinato de otro purasangre… los amigos de Kaname ya lo habrían hecho pedacitos para ese entonces. El Consejo no lamentaría mucho su muerte, incluso a pesar de ser el último de la familia Kuran, pero sí representaría un gran retroceso que destruiría todo por lo que habían estado trabajando con el Director Cross, ya que La Clase Nocturna se disolvería sin su presencia. Esperaba que Zero tuviera todo esto en cuenta, sino se lo recordaría él mismo. No era sólo por arrogancia que el purasangre consideraba importante su vida.

Pareció tomarle unos momentos a Zero para absorber las palabras de Kaname y la confusión centelleó en sus ojos plateados _¿Beber? ¿Salvarlo?_ ¿Podía algo realmente salvarlo ahora? Pero el vampiro no se lo estaría ofreciendo si no creyera que iba a funcionar y él sintió una pequeña pero irrefrenable ola de esperanza en su estómago. Sin embargo, todo esto quedó eclipsado por el cuello desnudo que colgaba tentadoramente ante su boca. Estaba hambriento, famélico, y no había forma en la que se pudiera negar, incluso si lo hubiera querido. La esencia de Kaname era intoxicante y su cuerpo recordó claramente el gusto de su sangre. Esa sangre horrible pero tan, tan increíble.

Sus dientes se clavaron en el cuello antes de que el otro vampiro terminara de hablar, mordiendo profundamente y buscando con desesperación lo que necesitaba para mantenerse vivo.

Kaname cerró los ojos cuando sintió los colmillos en su garganta. Se quedó muy quieto, resueltamente dejando que Kiriyu tomara hasta saciarse. Tenía que creer que podía salvar al muchacho, y con el pecho cerniéndose sobre el de Zero, se podría dar cuenta si todo esto estaba funcionando, si el cuerpo arruinado debajo del suyo estaba comenzando a responder. El ex-humano estaba bebiendo sin vacilación ni control alguno, pero la diferencia no se hacía visible todavía y los dedos de Kaname se enhebraron en las sábanas ensangrentadas.

Era como antes… Kiriyu seguía sin tener idea de cómo dar una mordida propiamente dicha, y en su condición no podía ser culpado por desesperarse hasta bordear en lo salvaje. La sangre le corría por los hombros y pecho, goteando contra el cuerpo de Zero mientras éste se alimentaba. Sin embargo, los trabajos fervientes de la boca inexperta del joven y la profunda intensidad que ponía en el mordisco, como si Kaname fuera la única cosa en todo su mundo… eran por lo menos mínimamente placenteros, aunque al purasangre le costara admitirlo. Incluso el dolor y rudeza al ser devorado hacían nacer en él sensaciones extrañamente excitantes e irresistibles. Tal vez porque nadie más se hubiera atrevido a tomarlo con tanta agresividad, o tal vez porque tal había sido su primera mordida y su cuerpo había fabricado una impresión frente a ella.

Tragó saliva e inclinó su cabeza más hacia el costado, con los codos apoyados a cada lado de Zero y una mano enredándose instintivamente en los cabellos plateados. Estaba tratando de darle un mejor acceso a los colmillos del joven para que no tuviera ponerlos y sacarlos constantemente de la herida. El movimiento dolía muchísimo. Si ambos sobrevivían, Kaname le iba a tener que dar un par de cachetazos e informarle que no había necesidad de andar moviendo los dientes por adentro de la carne una vez que la mordida inicial estaba hecha, podía ser profundamente doloroso para la otra persona. Sin embargo, el purasangre se forzó a soportarlo. De una forma primaria y oscura incluso el dolor era excitante.

Al sentir que se estaba vaciando y que el hambre comenzaba a florecer, su respiración se volvió un jadeo controlado y estable mientras luchaba contra la lujuria de sangre que se estaba expandiendo por su cuerpo. Quería morder a Zero. _Necesitaba_ hincar sus colmillos en la piel suave y desgarrada contra la cual descansaba su rostro. Pero no podía. Formaría un lazo no deseado por ninguno de los dos y le resultaría mortal al ex-humano teniendo en cuenta su estado actual.

Kaname se estaba debilitando al mismo tiempo que su vitalidad fluía hacia el otro vampiro y su peso se apoyaba más y más contra el muchacho que tenía debajo. Zero pareció perder el lugar de sus colmillos, ya que éstos salieron de la carne para luego volver a enterrarse a unos milímetros, superponiéndose una herida con otra. El purasangre tensó su cuerpo ante la agonía, emitiendo una mezcla entre gemido y gruñido contra el rostro del ex-humano. _Dios… eso dolió_. Desafortunadamente, su respuesta no pasó desapercibida por los oídos de su compañero. El muchacho por lo general no tenía ni una pizca de maldad en todo su ser, y más en estas circunstancias, sabiendo lo que Kaname estaba haciendo por él, nunca hubiera tratado conciente y racionalmente de lastimarlo. Pero en estos momentos no estaba siendo muy racional ni particularmente conciente. Su cuerpo destrozado se encontraba débil e incapaz de resistirse a la vena viciosa y oscura que la sangre del vampiro sacaba de lo más profundo de su ser. No por nada la llamaba veneno. Ese veneno increíble e intoxicante que parecía ennegrecer su alma desde el primer y delicioso sorbo. Tal vez se debía a quien lo había hecho así, a la furia y al odio que Shizuka le había impartido con el mordisco que cambió su vida, o tal vez era simplemente el instinto vampiro haciendo de las suyas. Sea cual fuere la razón, el gemido de dolor de Kaname había sido de lo más estimulante… casi excitante.

Zero deslizó sus dientes y volvió a morder la carne tierna, una y otra vez, entrecruzando heridas y causando que la sangre brotara y se filtrara libremente de múltiples orificios punzantes, llenando su boca incluso mientras pasaba con rapidez por los canales de sus colmillos. La oscura dicha que sentía al lamer y succionar urgentemente de los cortes que estaba inflingiendo era arrebatadora.

Kaname dio un nuevo gemido penetrante, abriendo los ojos ampliamente ante la forma viciosa en que Zero le estaba destrozando el cuello. El dolor de una mordida sobre otra era increíble. Su piel, naturalmente sensibilizada por el primer mordisco, gritaba en agonía tras cada penetración sucesiva y por la renovación y exaltación de las sensaciones que traían. Kaname se estremeció, un dolor oscuro y una hebra incluso más oscura y profunda de excitación animal barrió ásperamente todo su ser. No se podía explicar por qué respondía con tanta intensidad a la violencia y dominación de Zero. Maldito sea el estúpido mocoso por hacerle esto, por hacerlo sentir así… tenía ganas de matarlo, sino hubiera sido tan irónicamente contra producente.

Sus dedos se tensaron en el pelo del ex-humano, dándole un fuerte tirón y echándole la cabeza hacia atrás para poder tener un respiro de las atenciones abrasadoras de la boca del muchacho.

−¡Detente, Kiriyu! −siseó entre dientes, con una nube roja coloreando sus ojos oscuros− No me tienes que hacer pedazos. Bebe, no hagas más que eso −dijo con brusquedad. Pero el lustroso control de Kaname estaba completamente ausente. Su pecho subía y bajaba con esfuerzo. Estaba jadeando y tenía el rostro pálido aunque sonrosado al mismo tiempo.

Al ser separado de su conexión a la vida, toda la fuerza pareció abandonar a Zero de inmediato y el joven permaneció inmóvil sobre la almohada con la piel cenicienta – como una muñeca de cera escurriéndose del mundo.

Kaname maldijo en voz baja y chirriando los dientes, volvió a inclinar su cuello sangrante contra los labios del otro vampiro, suavizando el agarre de sus dedos en los cabellos plateados mientras acercaba la cabeza de Zero, casi acunándolo.

−Vamos, Kiriyu… no te rindas −murmuró, tanto ordenando como persuadiéndolo gentilmente. Su cabeza daba vueltas y la bajó un poco para que descansara sobre la del ex-humano.

−Vamos, Zero, eres un luchador_, lucha_… −susurró, usando el nombre del muchacho como rara vez hacía. Esto ya no se trataba solamente de Yuki, no por completo. Kaname había puesto demasiado de sí mismo en el joven más de una vez. Le gustara o no, una parte de él compartía su sufrimiento, o por lo menos lo suficiente como para no quererlo ver muerto. Especialmente no después de todos los esfuerzos que había hecho para salvarlo, eso sería tan inconveniente e inútil.

Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente cuando los colmillos de Zero lo encontraron una vez más. El ex-humano pronto comenzó a morderlo, aparentemente encantado con las sensaciones de clavar sus dientes repetidamente en la carne, y no contento con sólo dejarlos en su lugar.

Kaname encorvó su cabeza contra la almohada y contra el rostro del otro vampiro, perdiendo sus respiros suaves y desgarrados entre los cabellos de plata. No podía hacer que Zero se volviera a detener; era obvio que dependía de esta conexión para mantenerse vivo. Así que el purasangre se forzó a soportar el dolor mientras su piel sangrienta y chillona era perforada hasta el cansancio, mientras los colmillos del muchacho hacían brotar de él una profunda agonía y las prodigiosas atenciones de su lengua y labios lo escurrían hasta crear en su cuerpo un placer no deseado, pero puro y absoluto.

Kaname respiraba entre dientes con jadeos pequeños y pronunciados que habrían sido llamados gemidos por cualquier otra persona, pero Kaname Kuran _no_ gemía.

−_Zero…_ −susurró con voz ronca, con sus sentidos disparándose en una extraña y embriagadora sobre marcha y ya sin estar del todo seguro si le estaba pidiendo al otro vampiro que se detuviera.

−_Te gusta, Kuran… yo sé que te gusta_ −el siseo suave y rasposo del muchacho que casi no sonaba como la voz de Zero, envió un estremecimiento inesperado por la espalda de Kaname. No estaba seguro de que el ex–humano estuviera completamente consciente, ya que definitivamente no estaba del todo en sus cabales, pero… tenía razón. Una parte suya sentía un placer exótico en el dolor y en su aceptación resignada.

Detuvo su lucha y permitió que la extraña mezcla de placer y dolor lo inundara, recostado sobre el pecho de Zero y con el corazón latiendo con un ruido sordo contra el otro muchacho mientras lo dejaba hacer de las suyas con su cuello. El joven continuó mordiéndolo y bebiendo su sangre en sorbos profundos y necesitados. Pronto Kaname sintió que se desvanecía. Su fuerza lo había abandonado. Le había permitido tomar demasiado y en algún momento, sin darse cuenta, había pasado la línea de la que ya no había retorno. Había pasado el punto en el que todavía podría haber alejado al otro vampiro antes de que lo vaciara por completo.

Casi no se podía mover; ahora sus dedos yacían lánguidos sobre el pelo de Zero y sobre las sábanas. El ex-humano, en cambio, por fin parecía estar mejorando. El color había vuelto a su rostro blanco como la cera y las penosas y horribles heridas de su pecho, muñecas y cuello estaban comenzando a sanar. Sin embargo, todavía tenía que volver en sí por completo, y no notaba que Kaname se iba marchitando lentamente, en riesgo de morir entre sus brazos.

El purasangre estaba al tanto del peligro, pero en estos momentos era incapaz de evitarlo. No tenía fuerzas como para separarse de Zero, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para luchar y esta falta absoluta de poder era una sensación que nunca antes había tenido. Le costaba admitirlo, pero estaba aterrado.

−Zero… −su voz era suave y débil y su rostro cadavéricamente pálido mientras descansaba anidado contra la cabeza del ex-humano−. No puedo… tienes que parar… −murmuró atontado. No esperaba que el otro vampiro le hiciera caso. No creía que tuviera el control suficiente como para no matarlo por accidente, y un temblor interno y profundo congeló al purasangre hasta los huesos. Para él, la muerte no era una eventualidad. Podía vivir casi eternamente si no lo asesinaban, o si su corazón no quedaba tan despedazado como para que su única opción fuera terminar con su propia vida. Así que esta posibilidad era un poco… bizarra. Sólo se podía culpar a sí mismo. No tendría que haber dejado que las cosas fueran tan lejos. Había tenido la intención de separarse del muchacho antes de ponerse en un peligro crítico, incluso si hubiera significado la muerte de Zero. Pero nunca había pretendido tener que dar su vida por la del joven. Sentía eso sería un trueque injusto, como mínimo, pero al parecer ese era el rumbo que iba tomar esta situación.

−_Zero…_ −fue un murmullo diminuto e indefenso.

Aunque aún así logró perforar la neblina de sangre que cubría la mente del ex-humano y de repente, éste se dio cuenta de cuán increíblemente débil se sentía el cuerpo contra el suyo, como la llama de una vela parpadeando en el viento. Se asustó. Nunca, _nunca_ había visto al purasangre irradiar debilidad y menos de esta forma.

Notó con un sobresalto que estaba a punto de matar a Kuran. Y por mucho que antes le hubiera gustado la idea… llegado el momento, no estaba listo para hacerlo. Especialmente no así.

Le hizo falta más esfuerzo del que le hubiera gustado admitir, pero alejó su cabeza inmediatamente, rompiendo la conexión. Parpadeó, mareado y desorientado, casi descompuesto. La sangre de Kaname había hecho su trabajo – le había salvado la vida, pero de ninguna forma estaba completamente curado. Sus heridas estaban entumecidas gracias al vampiro, pero su cuerpo todavía temblaba, incluso con la sangre pura vampírica recorriendo todo su ser, brindándole fuerzas e induciendo en él un estado de increíble euforia. El choque de sensaciones, de poder y debilidad, era confuso y no algo para lo que estuviera diseñado para manejar naturalmente. Sentía como si se estuviera volviendo loco.

Miró sin comprender las ruinas sangrientas en que había dejado la garganta de Kaname mientras el peso muerto del otro vampiro descansaba sobre el suyo. No se olvidó del placer oscuro y malicioso que había tomado en desgarrar y beber de esa carne y que justo ahora reverberaba por cada fibra de su cuerpo, pero estaba lo suficientemente consciente como para sentirse horrorizado y disgustado a la vez ¿Cómo pudo haber hecho eso? ¿Cómo lo pudo haber disfrutado tanto? La lucha interna de sus dos naturalezas lo descompuso aún más.

Temblando ligeramente, Zero se inclinó un poco, presionando con gentileza sus labios contra la piel ensangrentada de Kaname, besando y lamiendo con ternura. Claramente, no era una acción que el joven hubiera elegido hacer de propia voluntad, pero todavía estaba siendo dirigido parcialmente por sus instintos y era lo que se sentía motivado a hacer. Cuando el otro vampiro lo había hecho, ayudó a calmar su dolor. Tal vez ahora ocurriera lo mismo. Aunque a una parte de él encontrara el acto repulsivo, le debía por lo menos esto al purasangre. Nunca lo había querido lastimar tanto. No se podía explicar lo que se apoderaba de su persona cuando la sangre de Kaname rozaba sus labios y sus sentidos ni por qué se transformaba más en la bestia que odiaba, aquella que podía hacer cosas como estas.

Kaname se agitó débilmente, y el ex-humano se dio cuenta de que el vampiro se estaba inclinando ante sus servicios, ladeando su cabeza para dejarlo acariciar la piel tierna de la que tan recientemente había abusado. El suspiro suave y cálido del purasangre recorrió su pelo, pasándole a lo largo de la mejilla. Esto estaba mal de tantas formas, pero el joven se sentía atraído hacia él, aunque sólo fuera por gratitud. Sin importar lo que pensara de Kuran… no había tenido _por qué_ tratar de salvarlo. Sí, Yuki se hubiera entristecido por su muerte, pero tarde o temprano la habría superado y Kaname no tendría ningún rival con el cual competir por su afecto mientras la acompañaba hasta que pudiera sobreponerse a la pena. Zero nunca, nunca entendería a esta criatura. A esta… extrañamente carismática y atrayente… criatura.

Continuó lamiendo amablemente las heridas del cuello, disfrutando el gusto de sangre que quedaba en su boca y que parecía ayudar a calmar su estómago agitado ¿Por qué el otro vampiro no estaba sanando en absoluto, maldita sea? _Porque tomaste demasiado, Kiriyu. Porque eres un animal que casi mata al hombre que le salvó la vida_, condenaron sus demonios internos.

Kaname no había esperado que el muchacho se pudiera detener y se sorprendió al verse libre. Tal vez había subestimado el poder de voluntad del muchacho. _Muy bien… morir hubiera sido tan inconveniente_, expresó el pensamiento ligeramente burlón que pasó por su cerebro hambriento y mareado.

Todavía no se podía mover y estaba casi frío como un cadáver. La calidez que irradiaba el cuerpo de Zero debajo del suyo era reconfortante, así como los cuidados increíblemente gentiles que ponía en su cuello. Sentía el remordimiento del joven… aún no había aceptado lo que era o en lo que se convertía cuando salía a la luz su lado animal. Quizás nunca lo haría, lo cual era una pena… ya que ese conflicto interno era parte de lo que volvía locos a los ex-humanos. Si Zero nunca lograba abrazar sus dos lados, entonces ni siquiera la sangre de Kaname podría salvarlo para siempre de su destino. Sorprendentemente, la idea entristeció al purasangre, mucho más de lo que jamás admitiría.

Suspiró despacio en el pelo del muchacho, la esencia del otro vampiro lo rodeaba mientras flotaba en una nebulosa causada por la pérdida de sangre y su profunda debilidad. Nunca antes había estado así de vulnerable, pero lo extraño era que no le tenía miedo a Kiriyu. Tal vez, algún día, uno de los dos mataría al otro. Tal vez. Pero hoy no, ni en el futuro cercano probablemente.

Kaname estaba famélico, pero casi se sentía demasiado falto de fuerzas como para alimentarse sin ayuda, cosa que le venía bien al tener el rostro enterrado contra el cuello casi sanado de Zero y presionando sobre la piel suave, tibia y atrayente. El ex-humano estaba demasiado débil para soportar ser mordido, incluso si al purasangre no le hubieran importado las otras consecuencias más complicadas. De cualquier forma, este lado de la garganta hubiera sido un bocado insípido. Era donde se encontraba el tatuaje. La imagen era más que sólo tinta, y lo marcaba como un vampiro domesticado. Kaname no sabía quién era su dueño, seguramente el Director Cross o… Yuki. Atontado, movió sus labios contra las oscuras líneas del diseño. Era como poner la lengua a ambos lados de una pila, había una carga eléctrica que repelía a los vampiros y hubiera sido un lugar pobre para colocar la mordida, aunque no del todo desagradable al tacto. Su caricia fue amablemente compasiva, quizás porque sus emociones estaban siendo afectadas de un modo que pasaría una vez que recuperara sus fuerzas. No podía imaginar tener que ser marcado de tal manera, ser controlado y estar sujeto a ser propiedad de otra persona, aunque fuera alguien a quien amara. Este era parte del precio que Zero pagaba por caminar en dos mundos y no pertenecer a ninguno. Quizás Kiriyu tenía más poder interno por el que Kaname se sentiría inclinado a darle crédito la mayoría de las veces.

−Ey… no te vas a morir arriba mío ¿no? −la voz suave y rasposa del ex-humano rompió el silencio, ingeniándoselas para sonar preocupada e irritada al mismo tiempo. Si bien el tono era ronco por los cortes en su cuello que todavía tenían que curarse por completo y si bien continuaba estando débil, las heridas ahora por lo menos eran manejables. En realidad, en estos momentos estaba un poco mejor que Kaname.

−¿Y dejar que todos piensen que me venció un ex–humano? Me parece que no… −murmuró en respuesta con algo de esfuerzo−. Necesito descansar, recuperarme un poco. Luego me iré.

Tenía que volver al punto en el que podía moverse. Después debía salir de esta habitación y volar hasta la Residencia Luna antes que el hambre sin fondo que se estaba extendiendo por su cuerpo lo invadiera y matara a uno de los desdichados estudiantes nocturnos por estar en el lugar y momento equivocados. A salvo en sus cuartos podría beber tabletas de sangre hasta el cansancio y buscar algún donante voluntario entre sus amigos para superar la peor parte. Aido ya lo había hecho por él una vez… tal vez lo hiciera de nuevo. Si no encontraba a Aido… entonces sabía que otra opción era Ruka. Odiaba volver a hacerle eso, pero incluso entendiendo que ninguna clase de profundo afecto iba de la mano del acto, sabía que ella lo haría si Kaname lo necesitaba. Cualquiera de ellos lo harían si se los pidiera. Todos en el dormitorio lo considerarían un privilegio, pero el asunto se reducía a en frente de quién se sentía seguro bajando sus defensas y ese número en el grupo era muy, muy pequeño. Sin embargo, estaba al tanto de que con ayuda o sin ella, igual tendría una resaca de pérdida de sangre terrible. Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios pálidos. No creía tener problemas en que el Director lo excusara de clases esta noche y posiblemente también la siguiente, dependiendo de cuánto le tomara recuperarse.

De repente, su cuerpo se tensó. A pesar de estar a punto de desmayarse, pudo oler la presencia de intrusos que no tenían nada que hacer cerca del área residencial de Cross. Eran vampiros. Pero no de la Clase Nocturna. Extraños. Gente que no conocía, o por lo menos no lo suficiente para identificar sus esencias. Había cinco… no, seis. Y no se le cruzaba por la cabeza ninguna buena razón por la que estuvieran aquí, especialmente cuando había logrado que el Consejo aceptara no interferir con los asuntos de la Academia.

Zero también había sentido las presencias no familiares, aunque no podía decir tanto acerca de ellos ni de su cantidad, sólo que desconocidos se acercaban. Sus sentidos de cazador, más que su olfato, le indicaron que eran vampiros.

Kaname trató de sentarse pero el gran esfuerzo se llevó todas sus fuerzas y unos círculos bailaron en sus ojos. Al ex–humano no le estaba yendo mucho mejor tampoco, sin embargo luchó para erguirse, chirriando los dientes por el dolor que el movimiento hacía renacer en sus heridas parcialmente sanadas. Tomó el brazo del purasangre, casi brindándole apoyo a pesar de su propio estado. El vampiro se dio cuenta con una pizca de ironía que Zero se estaba dando vuelta, tratando de ponerlo detrás de sí, tratando de protegerlo de cualquier peligro que se pudiera aproximar. Era algo ridículo, por supuesto, pero el gesto decía algo.

Los extraños ya estaban en la habitación, silenciosos como fantasmas y mucho más mortales. Probablemente habían entrado por la ventana. Kaname no olió sangre, así que no habían matado al Director Cross para llegar hasta el cuarto. Una pequeña bendición por lo menos.

Trató de levantarse, pero quedarse sentado, casi tirado sobre el piso e inclinado contra la cama fue lo mejor que pudo lograr, aunque sus ojos permanecieron tan implacables como de costumbre mientras miraba con ferocidad a los desconocidos.

−¿A qué se debe esta intrusión? −dijo en tono demandante, frío y desdeñoso como si le hablara a formas inferiores de vida, lo cual ciertamente hacía. No eran aristócratas, eran vampiros comunes. Pero los rodeaba un aura de asesinos entrenados, y de ningún modo eran dignos de subestimación.

No obstante, ya sabía la respuesta, era demasiado obvia. Era el jaque en una partida que no se había dado cuenta que estaba jugando sino hasta demasiado tarde. Había caído en una trampa, y no particularmente una muy inteligente ni muy diferente a la que le había puesto a Shizuka, y que para su mala fortuna resultó ser igual de efectiva. Tendría que haberlo visto venir, pero sus emociones lo habían enceguecido… tal como eran las intenciones de quien quiera que estuviese atrás de todo esto. El ataque a Zero, el hecho de que sus atacantes lo hubieran desangrado con tanta brutalidad para aún así dejarlo vivo… era como una pieza de arquitectura. A pesar de que el plan hubiera sido llevado a cabo por Ichiru, no había estado dirigido a Zero en absoluto, eso ahora estaba claro. Todo había sido una maniobra cuidadosamente entretejida para forzar a Kaname a llegar a la situación exacta en la que estaba en estos momentos. El responsable había hecho su tarea y sabía qué piezas derribar para acorralarlo. Sabía que Yuki era su única debilidad ¿y qué mejor manera de llegar a él a través de ella que usando a Zero?

Sintió el frío del hielo corriendo por sus venas vacías. Así que lo tenían. Solo. Drenado hasta el punto del desamparo e incapaz de pelear para defenderse. Era la brillante ejecución de un plan mediocre. Pero sus ojos duros y dominantes no delataban ni un poco de miedo ni rendición.

Zero no entendía bien qué estaba pasando, pero supo que no era nada bueno y miró con sospecha a las figuras silenciosas y vestidas con capas negras que tenía en frente. Se parecían mucho a los que lo habían atacado antes con Ichiru, aunque ya no tenían capuchas. Sus cabellos largos estaban atados en sus nucas con colitas de caballo y sus ojos eran fríos y letales. La uniformidad de sus vestimentas y peinados daba señales de alguna clase de entrenamiento y propósito organizados. Sus maneras le recordaban a los verdugos que lo habían venido a buscar después de la muerte de Shizuka y por un absurdo minuto creyó que se encontraban aquí por lo ocurrido entre él y Kaname, que iba a ser culpado por la muerte de otro purasangre. Pero rápidamente se hizo obvio que su atención no estaba centrada en su persona, sino en el otro vampiro. Observaban al pálido joven con cautela, sin subestimarlo a pesar de su estado.

Esto fue algo que Zero no comprendió. Nunca se había encontrado con un vampiro que no reverenciara y obedeciera a Kuran… excepto él, claro. Pero estos desconocidos no retrocedían ante la mirada penetrante del Presidente de la Residencia. Se daba cuenta que debajo de la máscara de calma, Kaname estaba inquieto. Giró en poco más sobre el borde de la cama, pasando unas manos protectoras por los hombros del otro vampiro. Era el guardián de la Academia Cross. La seguridad de todos los estudiantes era su responsabilidad. Y aunque ciertamente nunca hubiera imaginado tener que proteger al purasangre, lo haría de cualquier modo. O por lo menos, trataría de hacerlo.

Kaname sintió una vaga calidez frente al gesto de Zero, a pesar de su completa inutilidad. No había absolutamente nada que el joven pudiera hacer y todavía estaba tratando de descubrir qué era lo que _él_ podía hacer. No mucho. Nadie había respondido su pregunta, así que lo hizo por ellos.

−No vinieron a matarme, aún no −dijo con frialdad y observando a los asesinos con ojos altaneros y despreciativos−. Aquí no hay nadie digno de beber mis últimas gotas y nadie sería tan estúpido como para arriesgarse a terminar la vida de un purasangre sin tener la posibilidad de tomar de él. Ustedes son sólo esclavos que hacen lo que otro les ordena. Me tienen que llevar con su amo; es él quien codicia lo que soy ¿O me equivoco?

Dichas palabras parecieron sorprender a Zero y a Kaname le causó algo de amarga gracia o irritación ¿El chico era tan ingenuo como para creer que no tenía ni un enemigo en todo el mundo vampírico? El poder no venía solo y allí afuera había toda una realidad llena de intrigas de la cual las personas en esta escuela pequeña y enclaustrada no sabían nada. Su mente ya estaba trabajando para descubrir quién pudo haber sido el responsable. Especialmente cuando las figuras de negro parecían tan familiares. No como individuos, sino en su organización y maneras.

−Acompáñenos, Kaname Kuran, y no lo lastimaremos −dijo al fin uno de los asesinos. Su voz era grave y fría, como aceite sobre hielo. En ese mismo momento, todos se movieron hacia delante, uno a cada lado de Kaname tomando sus brazos y arrastrándolo hasta ponerlo de pie. Unas espadas habían aparecido silenciosamente en sus manos y todas las hojas filosas, puntiagudas y probablemente envenenadas se dirigieron hacia él. No importaba que estuviera medio muerto. No iban a dejar nada al azar. Con los purasangre no se jugaba.

Kaname no se podía parar solo y ellos lo sostenían tanto como arrastraban. Su furia hirvió con todas sus fuerzas frente a tal indignación, pero se sometió con una dignidad fría y callada, sin tener ninguna otra opción que obedecer y esperar mientras lo llevaban a los empujones hacia la ventana.

De repente, un disparo sonó por el aire y uno de los hombres que lo sostenían cayó con un grito de sorpresa y dolor. En su cautela por no subestimar a Kaname, le habían prestado poca atención, si alguna en absoluto, al ex–humano moribundo que no era de ninguna importancia para ellos. Zero había logrado tomar su pistola y ahora sujetaba la Bloody Rose con dedos firmes y pálidos, ya apuntando a otro de los vampiros que rodeaban al joven.

Valiente, muy valiente, aunque suicida. Kaname sabía que no había forma en la que el muchacho se pudiera encargar de todos, aunque los tiros seguramente atraerían a la gente de la escuela. Sin duda alguna, la esencia de su sangre ya había llegado a la Residencia Luna, aunque el respeto que los alumnos tenían por su privacidad y las reglas que prohibían la salida de los dormitorios a estas horas probablemente los estarían manteniendo alejados. Pero escuchar el estallido del arma anti-vampiros combinado con el olor de su sangre… seguramente los haría venir, así como al Director Cross y a los demás en las cercanías.

El segundo disparo dio en el blanco, pero el joven no tuvo la chance de volver a hacer fuego antes que dos de los vampiros se tiraran sobre él, dejándole tiempo sólo para encogerse torpemente y evadir la espada que hubiera separado la cabeza de sus hombros. Zero bloqueó un golpe y lo devolvió con una patada giratoria, exhibiendo mucha más fuerza de lo que sus heridas y estado de salud le deberían haber permitido. Pero su propia terquedad y el regalo de Kaname lo mantenían de pie mientras embestía a sus atacantes con un gruñido. Un golpe le dio en las costillas, tirándolo hacia atrás y haciendo que sus cortes gritaran y que su cabeza diera vueltas. No se pudo recobrar lo suficientemente rápido antes que uno de los agresores estuviera sobre él, con el sable perforando el aire para clavarse en su corazón.

Kaname aprovechó la ligera relajación del guardia que lo sostenía, viéndola como una oportunidad para actuar. Recogiendo todo lo que le quedaba de fuerzas, dejó que una ola intensa y poderosa de fuerza cinética explotara de su cuerpo, enviando a sus atacantes al suelo y barriendo las paredes hacia fuera como una pequeña bomba. Cemento y ladrillos llovieron en toscos pedazos y un polvo sofocante se asentó a su alrededor, oscureciendo el aire. El asaltante de Zero cayó a un lado y fue golpeado por la metralla que venía del cielo raso. El vampiro que había recibido el primer disparo quedó atrapado donde se había desplomado, casi aplastado por una parte del techo. Por lo menos dos asesinos más habían quedado acorralados debajo de los escombros y estaban luchando por liberarse, atónitos y sangrando.

Kaname no podía ver a Zero en medio de toda la ruina, pero esa era buena noticia, ya que los asesinos tampoco podían hacerlo, y por lo menos, ya no se tendría que preocupar por él. El movimiento del purasangre los había tomado por sorpresa, pero eran hábiles en su trabajo y se recuperaron velozmente. Con todas sus fuerzas, el joven se podría haber encargado de ellos sin transpirar ni una gota. Pero después de su último esfuerzo sentía que su conocimiento se iba desvaneciendo para transformarse en un miasma giratorio de polvo y gritos. Se cayó y unos brazos fuertes lo agarraron con rudeza, levantándolo y llevándolo hacia la ventana rota y hasta el piso que se extendía debajo.

El aire era frío y el ocaso cubría los terrenos del colegio mientras Kaname notaba cómo el sonido del caos iba desapareciendo al mismo tiempo que era llevado a una velocidad inhumanamente rápida. Tenía la vaga impresión de ser colocado en alguna especie de vehículo, pero luego se desmayó y no supo nada más.


	6. Descenso a los infiernos

_**N. de la A.:**__ ¡Feliz Halloween! ¡Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews! Pequeñas advertencias de golpes y torturas… las cosas se van a poner bastante terribles por lo menos en lo que respecta al pobre Kaname. Le pego mucho en esta historia. –Sonrisa malvada—_

**Capítulo seis: "Descenso a los infiernos"**

Lo último que recordaba Zero era el filo imparable a punto de clavarse en su corazón… después el mundo explotó. De algún modo, sabía que Kaname había sido el responsable, pero uno de los escombros caídos del techo le pegó en la cabeza y lo siguiente que supo fue que unas manos suaves y gentiles le daban palmaditas urgentes en la cara mientras una voz familiar llamaba su nombre.

−¡Zero!

Sus ojos se abrieron perezosamente y vio a Yuki arrodillada frente a él, mirándolo consternada y preocupada. Todavía estaba tirado en el suelo de su habitación, por la que parecía haber pasado un terremoto, cubierto con sangre seca y polvo de cemento. Uno de los asesinos vestidos de negro yacía a unos metro debajo de un pedazo se cielo raso, así que no creía haberse desmayado por mucho tiempo.

Instantáneamente, se inclinó sobre los codos, ignorando el dolor y el mareo enfermizo al esforzarse por ponerse derecho, observando sus alrededores y tratando de poner a trabajar su mente atontada.

−¡Kuran! −dijo ásperamente− ¿Dónde está Kuran?

Yuki lo miraba con ojos fijos y enormes, obviamente sin poderle dar ninguna respuesta. Pero detrás de ellos una voz tensa y fría habló.

−Esperábamos que tú pudieras decirnos, Kiriyu. Toda la habitación está impregnada con la esencia de su sangre, pero de él no hay rastros −era Ruka Souen, la rubia devastadoramente hermosa de la Clase Nocturna. Recién en ese momento, Zero se dio cuenta de que había bastantes estudiantes nocturnos en el cuarto, así como el Director Cross.

−Aido, Kain, Seiren y muchos otros se fueron a seguir un rastro de esencia que asumo habrán dejado los compañeros de este hombre −explicó el adulto, sintiendo pena por el estado confuso y anonadado de Zero y señalando con la cabeza al atacante vampiro que sangraba lánguidamente por el orificio que le había dejado la Bloody Rose.

−Se lo debieron haber llevado… −murmuró el ex-humano en un tono que delataba una profunda inquietud y alarma e intentando con todas sus fuerzas ponerse de pie. Pero Yuki y Cross lo detuvieron, forzándolo a permanecer sentado.

−Zero, por favor… no estás bien… −rogó la muchacha, aunque su rostro estaba pálido y parecía muy intranquila por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. La idea de que Kaname pudiera estar en peligro todavía no se había asentado en su cabeza. Estaba tan acostumbrada a que fuera, bueno… invencible.

−¡No tengo nada! −dijo el joven con rudeza, tratando de sacársela de encima. Pero sus palabras no eran ciertas y terminó tumbándose a un costado, obligándola a atraparlo.

Yuki tenía sobre él unos ojos grandes, preocupados y confundidos. Zero sabía lo que estaba pensando. Se había estado muriendo la última vez que lo había visto y aunque ciertamente ahora no era ninguna flor de pétalos abiertos, por lo menos estaba vivo… a pesar de que lo rodearan una zona de desastre y un vampiro desconocido e inconsciente.

El muchacho no podía explicar la situación en frente de todos. Según tenía entendido, la mayoría de los alumnos de la Clase Nocturna no sabían que era un vampiro y mucho menos que Kaname le había dejado beber su sangre no una vez, sino dos. Ni siquiera Yuki sabía esa última parte. Pese a su falta de completa comprensión del asunto, tenía la sensación de que no era algo que debería compartir con los otros vampiros, tanto por el bien del purasangre como por el suyo.

−Se llevaron a Kuran −barboteó en cambio, poniendo todo lo demás en la habitación en pausa con la efectiva urgencia de su voz−. No sé _quienes_ eran, pero había seis, todos vestidos como ese bastardo −el joven señaló al agresor caído−. Ichiru tiene algo que ver; fueron él y otros dos vampiros parecidos a éste los que me atacaron. Kuran parecía pensar que alguien los había mandado detrás de él, alguien que… quería su sangre o algo así… −terminó con algo de vaguedad frustrada. Para ser honesto, no había entendido por completo lo que había pasado, sólo tenía la grave impresión de que esos hombres querían lastimar a Kaname. Posiblemente… matarlo− Creo que está en problemas.

Cuando Yuki escuchó la parte de Ichiru su mirada se nubló de dolor por el joven ¿Su hermano? ¿Su _hermano_ le había hecho el salvajismo que encontró detrás de los dormitorios de chicos? _Ay, Zero…_ Sin embargo, a medida que el relato iba llagando a su fin, los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron un poco más mientras una nueva luz de inquietud se posaba sobre su tierna mirada ¿Kaname? ¿En problemas? Era casi impensable.

Al parecer los otros vampiros presentes creyeron lo mismo, ya que Ruka hizo un desdeñoso bufido de incredulidad.

−Al presidente Kuran nuca se lo… llevarían… unos miserables como estos −dijo con seguridad. Claramente, pensaba que Zero estaba mintiendo o que era estúpido. O ambas cosas.

El ex-humano no supo qué responder. En cualquier otra ocasión hubiera dicho lo mismo del purasangre. Pero no lo habían visto hacía un par de minutos, no habían visto la sombra pálida y débil a la que había sido reducido. A causa de Zero. A causa de querer salvar su vida. El joven sintió que un distintivo puñal de culpa se le clavaba en el cuerpo.

−Estaba… estaba… debilitado −dijo en forma de explicación parcial, luchando con las palabras− Yo había sido herido y él intentó ayudarme −la frase fue suave, casi un susurro− Fue una trampa…

−De eso no me cabe duda −la voz de Ruka pudo haber congelado el sol y su aura era oscura y peligrosamente violenta− lo que quiero saber es por qué apestas a su sangre, Kiriyu −la acusación no fue sutil.

El Director Cross se interpuso entre ambos, haciendo un gesto de silencio hacia el ex-humano antes de que éste pudiera emitir la réplica que obviamente tenía en la punta de la lengua y que sólo empeoraría la situación. Zero podía ver en la cara del adulto que sabía, o adivinaba, lo que había pasado entre él y Kaname y que conocía la única forma en que hubiera quedado vulnerable a un ataque como este. A pesar de su idealismo utópico e irritante, no era ningún estúpido.

−Bueno, bueno, no empecemos a pelear −dijo el Director con una alegría forzada que quedaba completamente fuera de lugar− Zero es un joven muy valiente, Ruka, pero tal como remarcaste, estoy seguro de que no hubiera sido rival para Kaname si lo hubiera querido lastimar. Kuran vino a ayudarlo, eso _yo_ fui testigo −expresó, sin dejar lugar a dudas. Ninguno de los presentes cuestionaría su palabra, o por lo menos, no todavía− Que luego pasó algo y que estuvieron involucrados desconocidos, es obvio. Que Kuran no está, es obvio. Así que, creo que sería mejor proceder de aquí en adelante con la asunción de que Zero nos está diciendo la verdad y que, por improbable que parezca, Kuran pudo haber sido víctima de un malvado complot y un… un… secuestro −la palabra sonó totalmente incongruente a los oídos de todos, incluso a los de Cross, a quien por lo general le pasaban desapercibidas sus elecciones únicas de frases. Sin embargo, no se podía discutir con su lógica y hasta Ruka tuvo que aceptar que estaba en lo cierto. De los detalles se encargarían más tarde. Ahora, lo importante era encontrar a Kaname. Y rápido.

Varios estudiantes de la Clase Nocturna estaban sacando al asesino de los escombros. Cuando se despertara, si es que se despertaba, tendrían muchas preguntas que hacerle. El Director mandó a algunos otros a que buscaran a Ichiru para averiguar qué papel jugaba en todo esto, aunque secretamente dudaba que el joven fuera tan tonto como para seguir por las cercanías si estaba involucrado. Esto no era nada bueno. Nada bueno en absoluto. Kaname era de muchas formas como un sobrino para el ex-cazador ahora directivo, pero Cross también sabía que en estos momentos había muchas en juego además que sólo amistad. Sin el purasangre, el sueño de fomentar una coexistencia pacífica por medio de su escuela estaba acabado. Incluso si algunos estudiantes de la Clase Nocturna quisieran quedarse por su cuenta, sus propias familias, formadas en su totalidad por poderosos aristócratas del mundo vampiro, nunca lo permitirían. No después de enterarse que Kaname había sido raptado en pleno terreno del colegio donde residían sus hijos. Y ahí no terminarían las consecuencias. El muchacho era el único purasangre que apoyaba abierta y completamente los ideales del pacifismo y su pérdida representaría un gran retroceso para el movimiento. Las cosas se podrían desestabilizar… podría haber otra guerra. El adulto se preguntó si eso no había sido aunque sea parte de la razón de los eventos de esta noche. El pacifismo no era popular entre todos los vampiros y en su opinión, los trágicos destinos de los padres de Kaname era probablemente la prueba.

Yuki todavía parecía algo atónita. Preocuparse por el joven era algo tan inusual que no sabía qué pensar. Pero a medida que su padre adoptivo iba hablando, una ola de ansiedad e inquietud la inundó con salvajismo. De alguna manera… lo que sea que haya hecho Kaname para tratar de salvar a Zero lo había dejado vulnerable. Pudo comprender al menos eso. _No… ay, no…_ ella le había pedido que lo ayudara, ella le había rogado que salvara su vida. Sin querer lo había forzado a caer en la trampa. Un miedo extraño y frió cubrió su corazón ¿Qué sería la vida si nunca pudiera volver a encontrarse con la alta figura de Kaname al final de un pasillo? ¿Si nunca se lo volviera a cruzar en su camino a clases? ¿Si nunca volviera a ver su tranquila sonrisa o esos ojos profundos y tristes que la querían hacer llenar cualquier vacío que tuvieran para hacerlo feliz? Esas eran preguntas que se hacía por primera vez, ya que en ningún otro momento había contemplado la posibilidad de perderlo. Él era como el sol, o tal vez más apropiadamente, como la luna… siempre estaba _ahí_, literalmente desde que la joven tenía memoria. Sin su presencia, una grieta enorme y dolorosa, imposible de reemplazar se abriría en su cielo. Sin Kaname… sentiría como si nunca pudiera sonreír otra vez.

Zero leyó las emociones anonadadas y agonizantes que pasaban por el rostro de Yuki como si la joven fuera un libro abierto. Alargó los brazos y la acercó contra sí, abrazándola tiernamente mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir a la luz, derramándose en silencio por las mejillas de la muchacha.

−Lo siento… −susurró suavemente entre sus cabellos, con palabras dichas en voz baja sólo para los oídos de ella al mismo tiempo que el Director Cross escoltaba a los otros vampiros hacia la salida y supervisaba la remoción del asesino inconsciente. Si por lo menos hubiera sido más fuerte… si no hubiera dejado que los sentimientos por su hermano lo enceguecieran, no hubiera sido herido y nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. No sabía como arreglar la situación, la de ninguno de ellos tres, pero lo intentaría. Con cada aliento de su cuerpo, lo intentaría. Quería hacer algo, en este mismo momento. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Los responsables de esto ya se habían esfumado hacía rato, así como probablemente lo había hecho Ichiru. Kain, Aido y algunos otros ya se habían puesto en marcha. Si algo se podía hacer, entonces ellos lo harían. Zero no estaba en forma de hacer mucho más que quedarse sentado y dar gracias a Dios de todavía estar vivo.

−Kaname me dejó beber su sangre, Yuki −murmuró aún en voz baja. Ella se merecía saber la verdad. Y también le debía al purasangre hacerle saber a la chica lo que había hecho por ella. El ex-humano no era tan mezquino como para escondérselo, no cuanto tanto podría terminar dependiendo de eso. Y si había alguien a quien le podía confiar sus secretos, era a ella− Hizo que me mantuviera vivo, pero después quedó muy débil y por esa razón… −no pudo terminar, aunque tampoco había necesidad. Yuki ahora entendió completamente lo que había pasado. Los dedos manchados de sangre de Zero se encorvaron con fuerza en la tela del uniforme de la muchacha mientras la sostenía cerca suyo y los brazos de ella envolvían su cintura desnuda, sin darle importancia a su estado enmarañado− Lo hizo por vos, Yuki. Me salvaste −susurró ásperamente.

La muchacha no pudo responder, sino que se limitó a llorar en silencio contra el hombro del joven en una mezcla de alegría y angustia. Estaba contentísima de que Zero estuviera bien, de que estuviera vivo. Perderlo la hubiera destruido. Pero ahora, Kaname estaba en peligro por su culpa. Le sorprendía lo que el purasangre había hecho, pero después de todo, ése era Kaname. Ése era su lado desinteresado y gentil que nadie más parecía ver y que ella siempre había sabido que existía. Yuki enterró su cabeza en el pecho pálido, sacando fuerza y confort de su cercanía. Sus sentimientos estaban desordenados en un revoltijo tan confuso que pensó que tal vez nunca llegaría a entender a su propio corazón.

* * *

El conocimiento le volvió lentamente a Kaname, aunque no fue bienvenido. Su cabeza quemaba como si estuviera llena de arena hirviendo y él se encontrara estacado al piso bajo el ardiente sol del mediodía. Tanto o más dolía su cuerpo y sus entrañas se retorcían en agonizantes calambres de hambre. Para ponerlo crudamente… se sentía para la mierda.

Trató de levantar una mano, pero le resultó imposible al ya tener los brazos extendidos y apuntando hacia el techo. Aparentemente, no los podía mover. Mucho más despacio de lo que le hubiera gustado, se dio cuenta de que estaba de rodillas en medio de una especie de círculo grabado en el suave piso de piedra. Sus muñecas estaban atrapadas en esposas sobre su cabeza, donde se unían para luego colgar suspendidas de una gruesa cadena que caía desde el alto cielo raso. Si se paraba, la cadena se balancearía, dándole un rango limitado de movimiento, pero no era lo suficientemente larga como para permitirle recostarse, razón por la cual había estado arrodillado al salir de su desmayo. La habitación no era grande, pero tampoco era pequeña. No tenía ventanas y había una sola puerta, que estaba seguro que estaría cerrada desde afuera.

Parpadeó con un movimiento lento, forzándose a tomar nota de sus alrededores y tratar de poner en orden y relacionar sus recuerdos algo nebulosos y más recientes con la realidad en la que estaba hora, para así tener una imagen clara de la situación. Alguien se había tomado bastantes molestias para capturarlo y ahora era su prisionero. Kaname midió la importancia de todos estos hechos con la cabeza fría. El miedo o la ira nublarían su mente y no se podía permitir tal cosa.

Estudió el círculo del piso, el cual se dio cuenta que estaba escrito con runas y símbolos. Una sonrisa leve y carente de alegría asomó en sus labios. Un hechizo anti-vampiros, por supuesto, cuyo objetivo era evitar que la persona colocada dentro de él pudiera abandonarlo. Probablemente, contando con todas sus fuerzas, podría descifrarlo. Pero en estos momentos… le causaría un dolor innecesario. Por otro lado, las cadenas indicaban que sus captores no estaban poniendo todos los huevos en la misma canasta y el purasangre les dio un tirón. El material parecía raro. Sin duda alguna, estaban hechas de alguna clase particular de aleación. Apenas pudo ver que también tenían unas runas grabadas, seguramente también construidas para controlar y contener vampiros. No se habían ahorrado medidas, entonces. Su sonrisa se volvió sombría. Así que… su captor o captores de verdad le temían. Muy bien. Deberían hacerlo.

Después de esforzarse por unos minutos, Kaname logró ponerse de pie. No fue fácil, estaba débil y salvajemente hambriento, pero un tiempo significante debió haber pasado mientras estaba inconsciente, ya que su cuerpo había recobrado naturalmente algo de fuerza, aunque sólo alimentándose se podría recuperar del todo. Por lo menos se podía parar… y balancearse un poco. En momentos como este, hubiera dado su brazo derecho sólo por una caja llena de tabletas de sangre. Pero era obvio que su privación era parte del juego y preferiría morir antes que jugarlo o dejar que alguien más lo viera desesperarse. Los vampiros… eran literalmente como tiburones. Podían oler la sangre en el agua de muchas maneras. Uno nunca debía parecer débil. Uno nunca, pero _nunca_ debía parecer herido.

Kaname estaba probando atentamente la fuerza de la conexión de las cadenas con el techo cuando la puerta en frente suyo se abrió. No se molestó en esconder lo que estaba haciendo ni dio señales inmediatas dirigidas a la nueva presencia, como si la intrusión fuera un mero estorbo en su día. Había sabido que alguien se acercaba y quién era antes de que el otro hombre entrara en la habitación. Reconocería esa esencia en cualquier parte.

Ni siquiera podía decir que estaba sorprendido, sino más bien decepcionado, tal vez, de que sus sospechas hubieran sido acertadas. Los asesinos vestidos de negro le habían recordado a los guardias privados empleados por los Ichijos. Siempre supo que tarde o temprano se iba a ver enfrentado con su tutor.

El purasangre continuó ignorando al otro vampiro, forzándolo a hacer el primer movimiento, a disputarse su atención, transformando al joven en la persona con poder y control sobre la conversación. Era en juegos sutiles como este en los que el purasangre sobresalía.

Asato Ichijo estaba al tanto de lo que Kaname estaba haciendo. Lo conocía demasiado como para saber que su reacción era completamente intencional. Y sin embargo… siempre caía en la trampa. Odiaba eso del exasperante vampiro pacifista.

−No se van a soltar. Incluso contando con todas tus fuerzas, esas cadenas no cederían −dijo Ichijo con frialdad, aunque sus ojos delataban su irritación.

Los de Kaname, por otro lado, no delataban nada. Era mucho más hábil en el juego. Finalmente, y sin prestarle mucha atención, se dignó a mirarlo como si recién se hubiera percatado de su presencia.

−¿En serio? −se limitó a decir, con una sonrisa divertida dibujándose blandamente en sus labios, como si todo el asunto le resultara muy gracioso e infantil.

Ichijo no era bueno en el juego y su rostro se coloreó visiblemente ante la furia que le causaba la arrogancia despreocupada del muchacho que no parecía importarse su situación actual. Este insolente enloquecedor y presuntuoso iba a pagar y pagar con creces por esta y todas las indignidades que había cometido contra los Ichijo a través de los años. Ese pensamiento calmó al vampiro anciano lo suficiente como para permitirle hablar.

−En serio −respondió− Y no vas a ser ni mínimamente tan presumido cuando _él_ se encargue de ti, eso te lo puedo prometer, mi querido pupilo.

Las orejas de Kaname se pusieron de punta ante la mención de esta persona misteriosa. Así que… Ichijo no era la mente maestra después de todo. Eso lo desconcertó un poco, aunque no mostró tal cosa ¿Quién podría ser más poderoso que Ichijo como para que él no estuviera a cargo de todo el asunto?

−Ah, tuve que haber sabido que no tenías el valor ni la inteligencia como para intentar levantarme una mano, querido _ex_ tutor −replicó Kaname con un desdén frío y punzante, usando también el término cariñoso aunque completamente insincero−. Y este amo tuyo… ¿piensa concederte tu más profundo deseo y dejarte tener mi sangre, la cual codiciaste por años, o pretende quedársela él y tú estás aquí simplemente para aburrirme con tu ingenio bruto? −dijo levantando una ceja carente de toda emoción. Pero sus sentidos percibían algo extraño, una esencia que estaba fuera de lugar, que le resultaba familiar aunque también rara al mismo tiempo _¿Pero qué en el nombre de Dios…?_

Ichijo, apretando los puños a sus costados, parecía listo para hervir de nuevo. Era verdad; había querido probar la sangre del joven desde éste era un niño. Lo había intentado cuando Kaname había sido su pupilo y había usado todos los trucos habidos y por haber, llegando a pasos de casi forzarlo para que le dejara satisfacer ese deseo. Pero el muchacho nunca dio el brazo a torcer e Ichijo sabía muy bien que no se podía abalanzar sobre el líder de la real familia Kuran, incluso siendo un infante.

Pero el joven ya no era el líder de su familia, pese a que todavía no estaba enterado.

Antes de que Ichijo pudiera responder, otra voz se le adelantó. Una sorprendentemente joven, y a la vez…no.

−El amo no tiene necesidad de tu sangre, Kaname. Porque la suya ya es pura.

Kaname miró al muchacho que se encontraba detrás de Ichijo, pero ahora no pudo mantener su expresión impasible ni esconder su sorpresa y confusión, aunque sólo estuvieran presentes por un momento.

−¿Shiki? −sus cejas se unieron en señal de incomprensión. No había modo de confundir a su primo y compañero de la Academia Cross. Los cabellos marrones y elegantemente salvajes, los rasgos suaves y perfectos que le daban muchísimo trabajo como modelo en el mundo humano… incluso la esencia era sin duda alguna la de Shiki. Pero algo estaba mal. Muy mal. La esencia no era realmente la correcta y los ojos… habían cambiado. Eran de dos colores diferentes. Se _sentía_ diferente. De una forma _errónea_, así como se había sentido Maria Kurenai cuando su cuerpo había sido habitado por el espíritu de Shizuka Hio, su familiar lejana.

De todas las personas que Kaname hubiera esperado ver, Shiki era definitivamente una de las últimas. No se hubiera sorprendido de ver a Takuma, el nieto del anciano Ichijo, en cambio. El joven rubio nunca lo traicionaría de propia voluntad, lo sabía, pero también supo por mucho tiempo que los lazos de familia de su amigo tarde o temprano crearían un conflicto entre ambos ¿Pero Shiki? Siempre había sido un alma dulce y nunca había mostrado interés alguno en el poder ni la política, prefiriendo el mundo de la fama heredado por su madre actriz. Era el primo de Kaname, hijo de su difunto tío, Rido, pero no era un purasangre. Su madre era mestiza, así que esto no tenía sentido.

Pero sin embargo… sospechaba la verdad en lo más profundo de sus entrañas… y por primera vez sintió un destello de miedo.

−Sí, este es el cuerpo de Shiki… pero el muchacho está… durmiendo −respondió el ser a quien no le correspondía el cuerpo que hablaba, sonriendo de una forma burlona y fría que se aproximaba a la expresión tranquila y sosegada que había pasado antes por el rostro de Kaname−. Me lastima, sobrino… que no reconozcas a tu propio tío, incluso aunque por ahora esté tomando prestado el cuerpo de mi hijo −se mofó Rido con ojos helados y mortales como serpientes mientras observaba ferozmente al purasangre.

_Rido…_entonces, era como había temido. Su mirada mostró por un instante su sorpresa antes de esconderla de nuevo. La calma impasible volvió a sus rasgos, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo que su tío, a quién había creído muerto, estuviera viviendo en el cuerpo de su primo.

−Si lo que querías era una reunión, _tío_, podrías haberme escrito simplemente. Todo este melodrama era de lo más innecesario.

−Pero sobrino… a ti siempre te gustó jugar juegos ¿Acaso no estás disfrutando éste? −ronroneó, dando unos pasos y parándose justo afuera del círculo que rodeaba al joven.

−El verdadero líder de la familia Kuran por fin ha regresado −dijo Ichijo desde donde todavía se encontraba, observando a Kaname.

−¿De verdad? A mi me parece que va a ser difícil hacer que cualquier otra persona vea al purasangre detrás de su cuerpo mestizo −dijo el muchacho en un tono suave, pero poniendo el dedo justo en medio de la llaga. Ichijo podría aceptar que por ahora Shiki era Rido… pero no todos lo harían. Había algunas realidades y limitaciones físicas que no podían ser ignoradas.

Sin previo aviso, unos látigos de sangre salieron de los dedos de Rido. Kaname había visto a Shiki producirlos muchas veces, era su poder, así como el de Aido era el hielo. Pero nunca antes había esperado ser su blanco. Los látigos lo azotaron, vivos con su propia fuerza y más dolorosos que cualquier cinturón de cuero mientras cortaban y laceraban su piel. Parecían venir de todos lados a la vez, flagelándole pecho, espalda, brazos e incluso cuello al mismo tiempo y dejando a su paso terribles lastimaduras.

Kaname a duras penas pudo mantenerse de pie ante a la furiosa embestida, balanceándose y agarrándose de la cadena para no colapsar frente a su tío. Todo había ocurrido tan rápido… pero ahora el joven había sido dejado con tantos cortes como si lo hubieran agredido con un azote de nueve ramales más de una vez y el dolor se extendía en olas ardientes por todo su cuerpo.

Una de las heridas que cruzaba su pecho llegó tan profundo como para hacer que la sangre brotara y comenzara a gotear lentamente por su torso desnudo. Pudo ver como los otros dos vampiros reaccionaban visiblemente a la esencia y un terror silencioso y que le calaba los huesos clavó sus garrar en su estómago, aunque aún así siguió sin darle expresión alguna. Sin embargo, ya lo sabía. Esto no iba a ser para nada bueno.

La mirada de Rido trazó el viaje descendente de las gotas de sangre con una fascinación absorta.

−Sabes… es terriblemente injusto de tu parte, Kaname. Por años le negaste a tu tutor la bendición de tu sangre… pero la desperdicias libremente en un ex humano insignificante. La verdad que… los ideales pacifistas y equívocos de tus padres dejaron claras secuelas en tu cordura. Pero no importa, lo podemos rectificar. Ichijo… −Rido hizo un gesto, indicando que le entregaba a Kaname. Sin duda alguna, este era el momento que el anciano había estado esperando.

Se adelantó rápidamente, cruzando el círculo grabado en el piso. Al parecer, el hechizo estaba dirigido especialmente a Kaname, o quizás a quién tuviera puestas las cadenas que hacían juego.

El joven no iba a reaccionar pasivamente a esta violación. Ese hombre despreciable lo iba morder responsabilizándose de los riesgos. El purasangre le mostró los colmillos a su ex tutor, dando un gruñido de garganta grave y amenazador. Tenía los ojos rojos. _Nada más inténtalo… nada más acércate lo suficiente, viejo… _

Kaname estaba famélico y la sangre de Ichijo le vendría de lo más bien. Cuando el otro vampiro estuvo a su alcance, con la intención de clavar sus dientes en el muchacho, se abalanzó sobre él, agarrando la camisa del anciano con ambas manos cruzadas y tirándolo hacia sí con una fuerza implacable producto del hambre y la furia. Sus colmillos de hincaron profundo en la carne y empezó a beber instantáneamente como un ahogado dando bocanadas de aire.

Por supuesto, este no había sido el plan e Ichijo aulló de ira más que de dolor, asiéndose de las muñecas encadenadas del joven y arrojándolo hacia atrás, tratando de sacárselo de encima. Pero Kaname era inexorable y estaba en éxtasis por la sangre que tanto necesitaba. Luchó y arañó al otro vampiro, extendiendo los dedos hasta convertirlos en unas garras perversas que se enredaron en la ropa del anciano y en su carne, cortando y destrozando, sin permitirle alejarse. Sus dientes desgarraron la garganta de la que bebía y sin la intromisión de nadie lo mataría en cuestión de minutos. Incluso en su estado, el aristócrata lo había subestimado seriamente. Pero para su mala fortuna, Rido no había hecho lo mismo.

Los látigos de sangre envolvieron al joven otra vez, hostigándolo implacablemente y sin misericordia ni descanso, como si le quisieran separar la piel del cuerpo. Kaname luchó, pero no pudo aferrarse a Ichijo en medio de toda esa agonía y el anciano logró soltarse, poniendo una mano sobre su cuello ensangrentado y mirando al purasangre con ojos rojos de la furia y los colmillos ahora completamente extendidos. Tenía la palabra asesinato escrita en su rostro.

Rido no había disminuido los golpes, enfocándose en la espalda de su sobrino para no lastimar sus bonitos rasgos, a los que les daría un buen uso más adelante. Kaname a penas pudo sofocar un grito de dolor mientras los azotes de múltiples lenguas descendían por su piel destrozada y sangrante una y otra vez, castigándolo sin clemencia. Cayó sobre una rodilla, incapaz de mantenerse en pie frente al abuso y con las manos enroscadas en tensos puños alrededor de las cadenas, asiéndose de ellas para evitar venirse abajo por completo.

−Eso fue estúpido, sobrino… no tendría que haber sido así de difícil, por lo menos no todavía… −murmuró suavemente mientras lo flagelaba con rudeza y fuerza viciosa, cortándolo hasta llegar a la médula de los huesos. Podía ser tan despiadado como quisiera… sabía muy bien cuanto podía soportar un cuerpo purasangre. El de Kaname ni siquiera formaría cicatrices una vez que pudiera regenerarse. Pero Rido no tenía intenciones de dejarle hacer tal cosa por un tiempo. Ahora la esencia de su sangre colmaba la habitación, excitando a los dos vampiros e incitándolos a una crueldad mucho mayor. El muchacho sí gritó esta vez, no pudo evitarlo. Los látigos estaban despellejando su piel y Rido no daba indicaciones de mostrar misericordia por el momento.

Kaname, habiendo colapsado sobre sus rodillas, aullaba colgado de las cadenas que lo sostenían y con sangre corriendo libremente por su espalda cuando al fin Rido se detuvo. Su sobrino tenía que entender que ahora les pertenecía, completamente, y que cualquier oposición o desobediencia sería castigada de la manera más dura posible.

Una mano tiró la cabeza colgante del purasangre hacia atrás, enredándose con rudeza en sus cabellos largos y enmarañados. Unos dedos violentos abrieron con fuerza su mandíbula. Kaname estaba demasiado atontado para resistirse, o incluso para entender lo que se le estaba haciendo hasta que sintió que algo incómodo de cuero y metal se deslizaba dentro de su boca. Entonces trató de luchar, de alejar su cabeza y rechazar esa especie de mordaza, la brida que le estaban poniendo. Un par de azotes punzantes y feroces a lo largo de su piel ensangrentada pusieron fin a su pelea, aunque sólo fuera porque estaba demasiado mareado del dolor como para moverse.

El bozal fue colocado bruscamente en su lugar mientras Rido forzaba la gran bola de metal dentro de la boca de su sobrino y ajustaba las bandas del cruel artilugio. La pelota mantenía la mandíbula de Kaname abierta de par en par, impidiéndole morder y hablar.

Una vez que el purasangre quedó completamente subyugado, Ichijo aparentemente se sintió seguro lo suficiente como para acercársele de nuevo. Arrodillándose frente a él, tomó un puñado de los cabellos del joven, tironeando su cabeza con brutalidad hacia un costado, dejando el cuello expuesto. A propósito, eligió el lado todavía no sanado de donde se había alimentado Zero e inclinándose, clavó sus colmillos con malvado deleite y bárbara anticipación.

El rostro de Kaname se contrajo de dolor y gruñendo, su boca se tensó en vano alrededor de la mordaza. Ichijo arrancó un pedazo de su cuello viciosamente antes de hincar sus dientes otra vez, como reivindicando y marcando su propiedad. Lo cual de alguna manera… era el caso. El purasangre ya lo había mordido y hacer lo mismo con el joven formaba entre ellos un lazo de sangre. Kaname sabía esto muy bien y su cuerpo torturado se estremeció ligeramente. _Por el amor de Dios… como si hubiera alguien con quien menos querría tener una conexión…_

−Dejaste que ese ex humano te maltratara de una forma bastante encantadora, Kaname −siseó Ichijo contra su piel desgarrada, pasando sus labios y dientes por la carne lastimada y enviando temblores oscuros y aborrecibles por la columna del muchacho− ¿Es así como te gusta? −lo mordió y arrojó su cabeza hacia atrás, desgarrando la piel ya destrozada, sangrante e insoportablemente sensible.

El joven dio un grito ronco, pero los sonidos de su desesperada agonía quedaron sofocados detrás del bozal. No había placer alguno en este abuso brutal y violento mientras Ichijo le sacaba a la fuerza y con avaricia la poca sangre que su cuerpo podía ofrecer. Con Zero, había sido duro; pero de una forma extraña y excitante también había sido la elección de Kaname. Ichijo y Rido no le dieron opción. Esto era una violación con todas las letras y el joven tiritó débilmente al verse privado de lo que su cuerpo se las había ingeniado para recuperar desde que lo habían traído a este lugar. El anciano lo mordía y hacía pedazos y Kaname hubiera preferido morir antes que seguir soportando semejante dolor y degradación.

El purasangre cerró los ojos para esconder las lágrimas de pura agonía, furia y humillación que manaban de ellos. No las dejó caer, negándose a darles esa última confirmación de su tormento. No estaba seguro de lo que querían o cual era su propósito para hacerle esto, pero sea lo que fuera que buscaran, él se opondría a dárselos con cada aliento de su cuerpo. Podían hacerle lo que quisieran, pero nunca lograrían quebrarlo. Nunca.

Fue un alivio cuando finalmente se desmayó.


	7. De pesadilla a pesadilla

_**N. de la T.: **__Yo me doy cuenta que estas traducciones son muy malas y quiero pedir disculpas por la pésima redacción de los textos. No sé por qué quedarán tan mal. Tal vez sea por lo atiborrados que están de adverbios y adjetivos, por las oraciones demasiado cortas o por mi propia estupidez e inutilidad (que es lo más probable). _

_

* * *

_

_**N. de la A.: **__Tengo que mencionar que en este capítulo y algunos otros juego un poco con los poderes que tienen los diferentes vampiros de esta historia. Los que aparecen a continuación son sólo inventos míos, ya que el de Aido fue el único que vimos en el manga. Hino Matsuri dijo que eventualmente íbamos a ver los de los demás también, por lo tanto, aquellos que elegí para los personales seguramente terminarán siendo AU, pero, después de todo, justamente eso es lo que es esta historia, así que… ;)_

**Capítulo siete: "De pesadilla a pesadilla"**

Yuki se sobresaltó al escuchar el sonido de la campana. Había estado mirando sin ver el pizarrón detrás del profesor, ignorando por completo que la clase estaba a punto de concluir. Ciencias de la Política le estaba llamando la atención menos que de costumbre.

Saltó de su asiento, pero luego recordó que no había apuro. Ya no. Lentamente, comenzó a juntar sus libros y cuaderno de notas casi en blanco, metiendo todo en su bolso sin tener mucho cuidado.

Por lo general, ella y Zero ya tendrían que estar saliendo a las corridas para escoltar a la Clase Nocturna hacia el edificio de la escuela y asegurarse de que los estudiantes diurnos volvieran a sus dormitorios sin ningún incidente. Pero ahora, de esta clase ya no quedaba nadie.

Habían pasado casi tres semanas desde la desaparición de Kaname. Durante la primera casi todos los vampiros de la Residencia Luna habían dejado de presentarse a clases, aunque la mayoría todavía vivía en los terrenos del colegio mientras se llevaba a cabo una búsqueda completa para tratar de encontrar al purasangre.

Para la segunda semana, el genio fue liberado de su botella y los alumnos nocturnos se desvanecieron como neblina matutina, algunos siguiendo pistas que con suerte los llevarían al purasangre y otros para volver a sus casas respondiendo al llamado de sus escandalizadas familias.

Yuki nunca se había dado cuenta lo extraña y vacía que podría parecer la escuela sin la presencia de los vampiros en sus dormitorios enclaustrados.

Zero decía que estaba contento de que se hubieran ido, pero la joven no estaba tan segura. También sentía pena por su padre, cuyos sueños y trabajo duro habían desaparecido de un día para otro.

Se dio cuenta de que había detenido su marcha, mirando fijamente los techos oscuros de la Residencia Luna. Se mordió el labio inferior para evitar que temblara. Algo muy grave le debió haber pasado a Kaname como para que con toda la gente que lo buscaba, nadie lo hubiera podido encontrar ni decir siquiera quién se lo había llevado. El vampiro que había sido sacado del montón de escombros no reveló nada. Se suicidó antes de poder ser cuestionado. Los alumnos de la Clase Nocturna lo habían revisado antes de ponerlo bajo custodia hasta que se despertara, por supuesto, pero no podrían haber sabido que uno de sus dientes estaba hueco y que todo lo que tenía que hacer era morder lo suficientemente e ingerir el veneno letal que contenía. Kain y Aido habían estado a cargo del prisionero, pero para la profunda decepción y culpa de ambos, no pudieron evitar su muerte. Sea quien fuere su amo, le había sido leal hasta con su vida, la cual no era una idea reconfortante.

Tragó saliva para deshacerse del nudo en su garganta. Al parecer, todo este vacío surreal y doloroso no se volvía más fácil de sobrellevar a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Por lo menos, no todavía. Seguía esperando levantar la vista y encontrarse con Kaname, incluso sabiendo que tal cosa era imposible. Era como si estuviera viviendo en un raro sueño donde todo se veía normal, excepto que algo gigantesco falta.

−Ey −la sorprendieron la voz suave de Zero y las cálidas manos que se posaron sobre sus hombros. Giró un poco la cabeza, subiendo el cuello para mirarlo pero sin moverse demasiado como para desenganchar sus manos. Se estaba sintiendo muy sola y su presencia le hacía bien.

−¡Ah! Zero, yo estaba… −pero no supo qué era lo que intentaba decir ni por qué se molestaba en hacerlo. El joven siempre había podido leerla a través de su mirada y ella dejó que sus palabras se desvanecieran.

−Sí, lo sé −respondió Zero, aún en voz baja. Lo dolía mucho que Yuki estuviera así. Desde más o menos la semana pasado, la muchacha había perdido la chispa de sus ojos y parecía haberse vuelto crecientemente letárgica. Juraría que hasta estaba pálida. Era horrible verla tan decaída, así como también dolía saber la razón de su tristeza. Saber que estaba preocupada por _él_. Lo estúpido era que… Zero a veces se preocupaba de igual manera, pero sólo porque se sentía responsable, claro… o por lo menos, eso se decía a sí mismo.

Zero acercó a Yuki, acunando la cabeza de la muchacha gentilmente contra su pecho. Ella irradiaba tanto calor entre sus brazos… El joven cerró los ojos, tratando de mantener parejo su ritmo cardíaco mientras los delgados miembros devolvían el gesto envolviéndose a su alrededor e ignorando el hecho de que estaban afuera, donde cualquiera de sus compañeros podrían verlos _¿Qué soy para vos, Yuki? ¿Sólo tu "pequeño" hermano mayor? _No tenía idea, pero si todo lo que necesitaba de él era su calidez y protección, entonces ella siempre las tendría, sin importar las consecuencias.

La joven siempre se sentía a salvo cuando Zero la estrechaba y tomó algo de confort en este parte mínima que quedaba de normalidad, sintiendo los latidos del ex humano bajo su oído, así como había hecho tantas veces desde que eran niños.

−Se supone que Kain tiene que venir esta noche a visitar al Director, vayamos a ver si ya llegó ¿si? −dijo el vampiro después de unos minutos, apretándola ligeramente antes de soltarla. No habían sabido nada de la mayoría de los alumnos de la Clase Nocturna por poco más de una semana, pero Kain y Aido por lo menos intentaban mantener al día al Director Cross, tanto por el respeto que le tenían como por toda la confianza que Kaname había puesto sobre él. Además… el adulto no carecía de sus propias fuentes de información y Yuki sabía que aunque estaba hasta las manos ocupándose de la escuela, también estaba profundamente involucrado en tratar de descifrar el misterio de lo que había ocurrido un par de semanas atrás.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, dándole a Zero una sonrisa melancólica cuando empezaron a caminar juntos.

* * *

Yuki se sacudía espasmódicamente en sueños con las sábanas amontonándose entre sus piernas. _Blanco. Rojo. Sangre por doquier… _Siempre la misma pesadilla.

_El mundo se volvía rojo… y después aparecía Kaname, no luciendo como ahora, sino como lo hacía en aquel entonces – rostro más redondeado y suave, desbordante de juventud, y ojos no tan distantes aunque ya tristes. El pelo largo y sepia que volaba a merced del viento no había cambiado._

_Él alargó su mano y Yuki trató de alcanzarla, pero su brazo era muy pequeño y sus dedos muy cortos. No podía llegar hasta él y tampoco se podía mover. Miró hacia abajo para darse cuenta que se encontraba hundida hasta la cintura en nieve. Pero no era blanca. Era roja. Y tampoco era nieve. No…estaba estancada en una profunda piscina de sangre que lentamente se la estaba tragando. Entró en pánico y levantó la vista, buscando a Kaname… pero él ya se había ido. Ya se había ido…_

La joven gimió mientras dormía, enredando sus puños fervientemente en la colcha. Muy despacio, en la esquina de la habitación, una figura aún más oscura se fundió hasta formar un ser, como si las sombras se alejaran de los objetos a los que pertenecían y se juntaran para crear algo nuevo, algo semejante a una persona alta.

Yuki, perdida en sus terrores nocturnos, ignoraba la pesadilla que iba tomando forma en la esquina del cuarto del mundo real.

_Ella trataba de gritar, pero sólo pudo emitir un lloriqueo muy bajo y lastimoso. Nadie podía oírla, nadie vendría a ayudarla… no había nadie más que pudiera venir. Estaban todos muertos. Absolutamente todos. Y ella estaba sola. Sí… ése era su gran temor en medio de la oscuridad de sus sueños. Ésa era la parte que no recordaba al despertar. Estaban todos muertos y no quedaba nadie… _

_Pero ahí había alguien. Podía sentir una presencia, aunque no la podía ver. Una sensación helada recorrió su espalda mientras trataba de hundirse hasta el pecho en la piscina de rojas arenas movedizas. No… ésto estaba mal, no debería haber nadie más que ella. Siempre estaba sola en este lugar empapado de sangre. Siempre, desde que tenía memoria. _

_La presencia no era reconfortante. Justamente ocurría lo contrario y su corazón aumentó su ritmo en señal del terror creciente._

_Frente a sus ojos apareció la cara de un hombre que no conocía. La miraba de tal manera que Yuki deseó poder sumergirse hasta que la sangre la cubriera por completo sólo para ser capaz de escapar._

_El hombre sonrió… y ella pudo ver sus colmillos. Era un vampiro y parecía viejo… más viejo que la mayoría de los de su raza que había visto. Sus ojos eran fríos… muertos… Se le acercó…_

Yuki se despertó con un grito de miedo. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de calmarse y pensar que todo había sido sólo una pesadilla, ya que de hecho pasó de un sueño a otro y no estaba realmente segura de haber abierto los ojos en absoluto. El rostro todavía se encontraba allí, cerniéndose sobre ella. Una mano vestida con un guante le tapó la boca, ahogando sus alaridos y presionándola contra la cama con tanta fuerza que le resultaba doloroso.

−Shh… −siseó el vampiro barbudo y el cuerpo de la muchacha tembló ante el aura oscura y atemorizante que emitía sin esfuerzo. Por un momento, el miedo la paralizó, así como lo hizo el enorme peso de la voluntad del hombre contra todo su ser− Quédate quieta, niña… un viejo amigo se está _muriendo_ por verte… −murmuró con un obvio significado implícito que Yuki no pudo comprender.

De repente, la joven se dio cuenta que no era un guante lo que tapaba su boca y nariz… era un pañuelo doblado del que manaban químicos que se extendían por su cerebro a medida que la inconsciencia la comenzaba a inundar de forma enfermiza.

Dicha noción rompió el hechizo bajo el cual había caído y Yuki se defendió con un vigor insospechado, producto de la pura desesperación. Rasguñó la mano de su agresor, cortando profundamente la piel debajo de la manga con dedos torpes mientras retrocedía para tratar de escapar.

La figura sombría se sorprendió, pero no demasiado. La agarró más fuerte, tomando con la otra mano la parte delantera de su fino pijama, haciendo presión y manteniéndola en el mismo lugar hasta que las drogas rápidamente hicieron efecto.

Las luchas de Yuki se detuvieron. Su cuerpo se volvió fláccido y ambas manos cayeron a sus costados, retorciéndose en las sábanas por última vez antes de que la oscuridad la cubriera por completo.

Asato Ichijo levantó a la muchacha inconsciente entre sus brazos, frunciendo el ceño. El corte en su muñeca ya se había curado, pero no apreciaba para nada que la chica hubiera causado tantos problemas. No estaba acostumbrado a tener que ensuciarse las manos haciendo personalmente este tipo de trabajos, pero había sido la mejor opción.

Rido quería a la joven, e incluso sin Kaname en los alrededores, estaba muy bien protegida. Podrían haber mandado otra escuadra de asesinos para capturarla, pero ésto era mucho más eficiente y limpio. Con la habilidad de Ichijo de controlar la oscuridad y dirigir las olas de luz para volver invisibles tanto las cosas como a él mismo, el entrar sin que nadie se diera cuenta en los terrenos de la escuela y de ahí a la habitación de la muchacha, había sido la simplicidad propiamente dicha.

Se oyeron unas pisadas en el pasillo; alguien debió haber notado el pequeño grito que dio la chica. Era extraño que alguien lo haya escuchado o que lo hubiera creído lo suficientemente importante como para acercase corriendo, pero no era desastroso. Ichijo rápidamente envolvió a Yuki con su capa y como sombras disolviéndose al ser abandonadas por la luz, ambos se desvanecieron del campo visual, aunque en realidad continuaron exactamente donde habían estado segundos atrás.

−¿Yuki? −Zero tocó suavemente la puerta cerrada. Cuando se quedaba dormido durante el día se necesitaba más o menos una explosión nuclear para despertarlo, pero por la noche su sueño era ligero, ya que iba contra su naturaleza, a pesar de que él todavía seguía tercamente los horarios del mundo humano. De cualquier forma, sus oídos siempre le prestaban atención a las pesadillas de la joven y había escuchado se alarido. Además… había algo raro y aterrador que le daba piel de gallina y se quería asegurar de que todo estuviera bien.

−¿Yuki?

Al no recibir respuesta alguna abrió la puerta, pensando que tal vez necesitaría que la despierten y sabiendo que no le molestaría. Igual, ella por lo general lo iba a buscar cuando sus pesadillas eran muy malas.

La cama vacía y desarreglada lo hizo fruncir el entrecejo y por alguna extraña razón, envió una ola de frío por su espalda. Algo no estaba bien. Había algo… malvado en la habitación que le alzó los pelos del cuello. Sentía como si lo estuvieran observando. Sus sentidos de cazador gritaban que había un vampiro cerca… pero eso no era posible, en el cuarto no había nadie. Ni siquiera Yuki.

El joven miró hacia todos lados… ¿cómo podía ser que no la viera? Había entrado por la única puerta y la ventana estaba cerrada. Era como si sus pesadillas se hubieran vuelto realidad llevándosela al mundo de los sueños.

−¡Yuki! −la llamó más fuerte y con más urgencia, bordeando en el pánico− Yuki ¿dónde estás? ¡Si esto es una broma no es gracioso! ¡Yuki!

Prendiendo la luz y buscando frenéticamente por doquier, Zero se arrodilló y miró debajo de la cama con la esperanza de que se hubiera metido ahí por alguna razón.

Súbitamente, una ola intensa y fría pasó sobre él, robándole toda su energía y haciéndolo caer desmayado.

Ichijo dio unos pasos evitando al chico que había vuelto inconsciente y que ahora yacía en el suelo. Podía escuchar cómo las demás personas de la casa se despertaban por los ruidos que había hecho Zero hacía algunos momentos y pensó que lo mejor sería irse. Se podría haber encargado de todos si así lo hubiera requerido la situación, pero eso no era parte del plan y prefería no revelar sus intenciones demasiado pronto.

Abriendo la ventana, trepó el alfeizar y se dejó caer hacia el suelo que se extendía debajo, llevando a Yuki a cuestas a un paso vigoroso aunque sin apuro. Después de todo, nadie los podía ver.

−¿Zero? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Yuki está bien? ¿Tuvo otra pe…? −El Director Cross, en pijama y gorro de dormir, con los lentes colgando de la nariz y un poco torcidos, cortó abruptamente su frase cuando vio la cama vacía de Yuki y a Zero tirado en el piso. Su mirada se dirigió de inmediato hacia la ventana abierta, cuyas cortinas revoloteaban con la brisa de la noche. Se apresuró a echar un vistazo, pero no vio nada en la profunda oscuridad. Rápidamente se arrodilló al lado de su hijo, tomándole el pulso y poniéndolo de espaldas.

−Zero, Zero, despierta… −dijo con urgencia, dándole palmaditas en las mejillas del joven.

Zero gruñó y abrió los ojos perezosamente, parpadeando un par de veces como tratando de descubrir qué era exactamente lo que había pasado.

Akatsuki Kain apareció en el umbral detrás del Director. De todos ellos, él era el único que no estaba en pijama. Como cualquier otro vampiro, era un ser nocturno y había estado usando el estudio de Cross cuando una sensación familiar de oscuridad y el sonido de voces y movimiento al otro lado de la morada atrajeron su atención. Después de su visita, había pedido permiso para usar la biblioteca del Director durante la noche, ya que contaba con una gran cantidad de volúmenes y existía la posibilidad de que tuvieran información omitida intencionalmente de archivos similares pertenecientes a las bibliotecas vampíricas.

Aido lo había convencido para que lo ayudara a investigar acerca de lo ocurrido a los padres de Kaname ante la posibilidad de que dicho incidente guardara alguna relación con lo ocurrido al purasangre. Tal vez era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba sus opciones iban escaseando cada vez más y no había pista que al menos no mereciera ser considerada.

Finalmente, Zero volvió en sí por completo, sentándose erguido y pasando su vista de un lado a otro con inquietud.

−¡Yuki no está! −dijo mientras se ponía de pie a los tropiezos.

El Director también se paró, sujetando un poco al muchacho para que no perdiera el equilibrio. La cara del adulto mostró su preocupación.

−¿Zero, qué pasó? ¿Alguien te atacó? −no podía creer que Yuki se hubiera ido en medio de la noche sin haberle dicho nada a nadie.

La confusión cubrió el rostro del ex humano.

−No… es decir… no sé. Vine porque escuché el grito de Yuki, pensé que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, pero la cama estaba vacía y ella no aparecía por ningún lado. Miré debajo de la cama y depués… me desmayé. No sé qué pasó… ¡Ey! −Zero había acabado de notar las cortinas que bailaban a merced del viento y alejándose de Cross llegó hasta la ventana− ¿Tú la abriste? Estaba cerrada cuando yo entré.

Cross parecía perturbado y profundamente inquieto.

−No, estaba así cuando vine recién y te encontré ahí tirado ¿Estás seguro de que cuando entraste estaba cerrada? Escuché que llamabas el nombre de Yuki hace unos minutos nada más.

−Antes de desmayarte, ¿sentiste algo fuera de lo común? ¿Frío, tal vez… o miedo? −la voz seria e intranquila de Kain que llegaba desde la puerta les hizo darse cuenta por vez primera de su presencia.

Zero frunció el ceño pensativamente, luchando contra el pánico que hacía eco en su garganta para tratar de pensar.

−Sí, lo hice. Toda la habitación se sentía… oscura. Opresiva. Justo antes de desmayarme recuerdo haber tenido una sensación algo fría −confirmó− Pude haber jurado que había un vampiro acá adentro, pero estaba equivocado.

−No, no lo estabas −repondió Kain, en tono bajo y tenso. Se acercó rápidamente a la cama de Yuki, moviendo las sábanas e inclinando su cabeza para olerlas− Simplemente no lo podías ver.

Zero lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco, pero el Director sabía que el noble estaba buscando una esencia que estuviera fuera de lugar, algo que les dijera quién había estado acá además de Yuki.

−Algunos vampiros tienen la habilidad de hacerse invisibles al ojo desnudo, Kiriyu. Pueden dirigir la luz y confundir los sentidos de incluso otros de su misma especie. Es un poder peligroso y sólo unos pocos lo poseen −explicó Kain. Al único que conocía por más que mera reputación era el jefe del Alto Consejo de Vampiros, Asato Ichijo, el abuelo de Takuma. En realidad, no estaba completamente seguro de que Ichijo tuviera esta habilidad, nadie se lo había dicho en palabras tan transparentes. Aquellos que contaban con dicho poder no lo andaban haciendo público, aunque a veces la información se filtraba por algún lado o por lo menos era dicha como rumor. La oscuridad que había sentido antes, le recordó a cuando el vampiro adulto había visitado la Residencia. Era lógico que alguien con tantos años en su haber y con una sangre tan fuerte y poco diluida tuviera tales poderes. Y las piezas encajaban a la perfección con lo que Zero había experimentado.

Sin embargo, eso no era suficiente. Era sólo una sospecha que no alcanzaba para acusar a Ichijo, ni siquiera entre amigos. Con Aido ya habían intentado investigar a los Ichijos tanto como les había sido posible, dado que todo el mundo sabía que las cosas entre Kaname y su ex tutor nunca habían sido del todo fáciles y además porque Takuma nunca había vuelto a la escuela y efectivamente también parecía estar desaparecido. Su familia insistía en que el joven estaba encargándose de unos negocios en Moldavia, así que hasta ahí había llegado el asunto. Shiki tampoco había regresado, pero se decía que había aprovechado la oportunidad de firmar un contrato de último momento para reemplazar al actor de una película. Todo era demasiado raro, pero aún así, semanas de esfuerzos no pudieron conectar estos sucesos con lo ocurrido a Kaname y probablemente no tenían nada que ver. Kain ya no sabía qué pensar.

Si por lo menos pudiera encontrar algo que no dejara lugar a dudas…

El muchacho se congeló, presionando la nariz contra las sábanas. Podía oler a Yuki, claro estaba, cada centímetro de la cama tenía su olor, pero había una segunda esencia. Era débil pero inconfundible… y estaba fresca. Ahí tenía su prueba.

−El responsable de esto fue cuidadoso como para no dejar detrás de sí ningún rastro de esencia. Pero Yuki lo debió haber hecho tocar las sábanas aquí, o lo cortó y después las tocó ella porque el olor es claro… −dijo lentamente mientras se ponía de pie, girándose para mirar a los otros dos cara a cara.

−¿_Y_? −lo apresuró Zero con impaciencia.

−Fue Lord Ichijo −dijo en voz baja− como lo temía.

Cross lucía profundamente perturbado, Zero lucía sorprendido.

−I-Ichijo ¿pero cómo pudo…? ¿por qué…?

−No _ese_ Ichijo, Zero −Cross pronunció las palabras despacio y Zero se alarmó al ver un destello de miedo resignado en los ojos del adulto.

−No, Takuma no −clarificó Kain− su abuelo, Asato Ichijo.

−Jefe del Consejo de Vampiros, la persona más poderosa y con más experiencia del mundo vampiro a pesar de no ser un purasangre −el Director suspiró, pareciendo de repente muy cansado. De cierta forma Ichijo era más viejo y poderoso que muchos purasangre. Había firmado acuerdos con él a través de los años, especialmente por medio de Kaname, y la idea de que se hubiera llevado personalmente a Yuki lo aterrorizaba hasta hacerle sentir una impotencia que no se molestó en negar.

−¡Bueno, si no fuimos capaces de verlo, eso significa que no se pudo haber ido muy lejos! ¡Tenemos que tratar de encontrarlo! −dijo Zero con urgencia, sin entender por qué todos se quedaban ahí parados cuando un monstruo se había llevado a Yuki.

El Director lo agarró por la ropa antes de que pudiera salir corriendo, reteniéndolo en su lugar.

−¿Y hacer _qué,_ Zero? ¿Cómo atrapas a un enemigo que no puedes ver? ¿Y encima con solamente tres de nosotros para cubrir todo el terreno de la escuela? En el mejor de los casos vamos a andar dando vueltas en círculos, desperdiciando el tiempo. Y en el peor, lo podríamos incitar a que lastime a Yuki… −la voz de Cross se ahogó ligeramente cuando se le cerró la garganta. Esa chica era su hija, la había criado y la había amado tanto como cualquier padre podría amar a su primogénito. La sangre no importaba ni en lo más mínimo.

Zero se detuvo, odiando aceptar que Cross tenía razón. Su corazón y cabeza daban vueltas por el miedo y la ira. _Yuki_… Ella debió haber estado en esta habitación junto con su atacante cuando él entró ¡Ellos habían estado _justo en este mismo lugar _y no los había visto! Había dejado que se escaparan…

−No te culpes, Kiriyu −dijo Kain, entrando en los pensamientos que al parecer se leían muy fácilmente en el rostro del ex humano− No había nada que pudieras haber hecho. Ichijo es un enemigo que supera por mucho tus fuerzas. Ni siquiera yo sería capaz de encargarme solo de él o de resistir su poder de voluntad si lo pusiera de lleno sobre mí. Muy pocos pueden. Tiene razón, Director, debemos avanzar con cautela. Si Ichijo se llevó a Yuki, entonces es razonable asumir que también esté involucrado en la desaparición de Kaname.

Cross asintió con la cabeza. La determinación había regresado a su mirada y su mente se volvía a poner en marcha mientras superaba su shock inicial.

−Sí, tenemos que llamar al resto de los estudiante nocturnos que siguen siendo fieles a Kuran para hacerles saber de estos nuevos descubrimientos. También hay que informarle a Yagari y a los cazadores en quienes confía… −ahora Cross había pasado a estar en pleno modo de planear y organizar, que era lo que mejor hacía, ya sean picnics escolares o búsquedas completas y operaciones de rescate.

Zero se sentía terriblemente indefenso y su estómago estaba tan revuelto que le daban nauseas. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar a poder tener un papel en los planes que iban tomando forma con rapidez mientras cada segundo que pasaba alejaba a Yuki más y más.

_Te voy a encontrar, Yuki. Lo juro… lo juro…_

_

* * *

_

Kaname colgaba semiinconsciente de las cadenas ¿Por cuánto tiempo había estado viviendo esta pesadilla? ¿Por una semana? ¿Dos? ¿Tres? Había perdido la noción del tiempo entre las frecuentes torturas que precedían a los desmayos y los frecuentes desmayos que seguían a las torturas. Cuando no estaba en la presencia de sus captores, pasaba muchas horas en este estado aturdido, de eso se aseguraban muy bien su tío y su tutor. No eran tan estúpidos como para dejarlo recuperar fuerzas y permitirle engendrar un plan en su contra. Así que lo mantenían débil y con muy poca sangre en su cuerpo, dándole algo de comida y agua para alimentarlo marginalmente, ya que según parecía, no querían que muriera. Sin embargo, su hambre verdadera quedaba sin saciar y las entrañas de Kaname ardían por la necesidad del líquido rojo, añadiendo otro tormento más a los que ya eran inflingidos sobre su persona.

Rido disfrutaba azotarlo regularmente por ninguna razón en especial más que la de derramar más de esa sangre el joven a duras penas podía recuperar e Ichijo, al beber con brutalidad de él casi todos los días, nunca le daba a su cuello la oportunidad de curarse. Era horrible… y más aún por el lazo violento que se había formado entre los dos. Kaname no podía negar que cuando el anciano jugaba bien sus cartas podía hacer que sus rodillas temblaran por algo más que mero dolor, y lo odiaba con toda su alma por hacerlo sentir así. Era injusto que tuviera tan poco control sobre su propio cuerpo y su sangre pura era maldición, haciéndolo más sensible que cualquier otra clase de vampiro a este tipo de vínculo. De cualquier forma, en Kaname sólo había odio hacia su ex tutor.

Los lazos tendían a estar cimentados en emociones fuertes, por lo general era amor, pero en casos como este, el aborrecimiento era igual de poderoso.

No obstante, lo peor de todo era cuando ambos lo torturaban al mismo tiempo, Ichijo absorto en su cuello, violándolo, robándole lo que tanto necesitaba para sobrevivir y tocándolo en lugares donde no deseaba ser tocado mientas Rido lo cubría de despiadados latigazos, haciéndolo gritar hasta quedarse ronco detrás de la mordaza y ahogarse con la pelota de metal que invadía su boca. El cuero cortaba sus labios y los hacía sangrar en aquellas partes donde rozaba su piel.

En momentos de debilidad, quería morir y hubiera tenido la tentación de acabar con su vida si sólo contara con los medios. El prospecto de tener que vivir en este horror eternamente era insoportable, pero se rehusaba a seguir esa línea de pensamiento.

No.

No moriría. Iba a vivir. Para mortificar a los que le hicieron esto. Para algún día vengarse brutalmente de estos bastardos. Eso se lo juró con cada tormentoso respiro de su cuerpo mientras Rido lo azotaba sin descanso e Ichijo destrozaba su cuello con labios, dientes y lengua tan brutalmente salvajes como los dedos que avanzaban a tientas, atormentando al joven vampiro con cada una de sus reacciones agonizantes e indefensas.

La venganza y el odio eran unos motivadores muy poderosos, aunque también eran un veneno que lentamente iba ennegreciendo su alma, pero Kaname se aferraba a ellos, ya que en sus largas y terrible horas de cautiverio eran todo lo que le quedaba.

Bueno… tal vez no _todo_. También estaba _ella_.

Cuando la agonía era demasiada, el muchacho siempre recordaba el rostro de Yuki y la veía sonreír. En su mente aparecería la manera en que ella brincaba por el patio cuando era chica, lanzándose a sus brazos mientras sus colitas volaban en el viento. Excepto por sus padres fallecidos, Yuki era la única persona que lo había amado incondicionalmente en todo momento desde el día en que se conocieron y sin esperar nada a cambio. Era la única persona que lo amaba no por respeto o por miedo, no por su estatus y ni siquiera porque la había salvado… sino simplemente porque esa era su forma de ser. El preocuparse por todos era algo que le dictaba su corazón e incluso ahora e incluso en este lugar, ella era la única persona que le podía dar calidez y contención.

El mantenerla en su corazón era la única defensa que Kaname tenía contra el oscuro y profundo abismo de venganza que lo consumía. Sin embargo, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, el rostro de la joven se iba borrando de su memoria y entre más lo torturaban más fría se volvía su resolución. Le estaban sacando tanto… antes de que esto terminara ¿acaso le quedaría algo para ofrecerle si es que llegara a sobrevivir? A veces, especialmente después de sus encuentros con Ichijo, pensaba que no.

Escuchó que la puerta se abría con un crujido. Había estado demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos como para haber sentido la cercanía de sus atormentadores, pero su cuerpo se tensó inmediatamente ante el sonido de sus pasos. Trataba de no dejarles ver cuánto miedo engendraban sus apariciones en su corazón, cuánto odiaba y temía el ruido de movimientos en el umbral de su prisión. Pero no siempre lo lograba. Estaba muy débil y lo habían lastimado muy gravemente demasiado seguido. No pudo evitar encogerse un poco, tanto como se lo permitieron las cadenas y el círculo que lo encarcelaba, ni que se aceleraran los latidos de su corazón desbordantes de pavor.

_No… malditos sean, no…_todavía sangraba de su última golpiza, que no había sido hace mucho. No podría soportar otra tan pronto… simplemente no podría. Pero eso era lo que siempre creía y ellos cada vez le probaban lo equivocado que estaba, mostrándole que si así lo querían, él la soportaría _¿Por qué…?_ No le daban ninguna razón para su tormento interminable. No le hacían preguntas, no buscaban información y parecía que todo lo que querían era verlo sufrir y sufrir un poco más…

No obstante, sabía que tendría que haber algún propósito y el negarle la posibilidad de saberlo, el dejarlo absolutamente impotente para por lo menos afectar su tormento eligiendo cooperar o no, era todo parte del juego, sin lugar a dudas. Tal vez, cuando lo creyeran quebrado por completo finalmente le dirían lo que estaban buscando, suponiendo que aprovecharía la chance de escapar de este infierno sin pensarlo dos veces. Una parte de su mente podía apreciar la efectividad de tal táctica, aunque se encontrarían con una gran decepción. Él nunca les daría la satisfacción de colapsar frente a la voluntad de sus captores, podían destruir su cuerpo, peor nunca les entregaría su alma.

También había otra posibilidad, otra razón probable detrás de este asunto… pero si Rido pensaba que podía acorralar a su sobrino lo suficiente como para conseguir el consentimiento de apoderarse de su cuerpo así como ahora estaba poseyendo el de Shiki… entonces el otro vampiro se equivocaba, pura y simplemente. Kaname preferiría morir, sin importar cuán doloroso pareciera ser el proceso.

El joven se quedó inmóvil, duro como el acero, tensando los puños con furia mientras respiraba entre dientes. _Por favor… no. Basta…_ suplicó su mente, pero las palabras nunca abandonaron sus labios. Lo podían torturar por toda la eternidad, pero nunca les rogaría misericordia.

De repente, se dio cuenta que las esencias de Rido e Ichijo no eran las únicas que habían ingresado en la habitación. No estaban solos… Levantó la cabeza de golpe, abriendo los ojos con horror cuando se encontraron con aquellos que lo miraban fijamente con una expresión semejante.

_Yuki. _


	8. Un precio demasiado alto

_**N. de la T.: **__¡Finalmente acá está el capítulo terminado! Tarde pero seguro…_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo ocho: "Un precio demasiado alto"**

Aido frunció el ceño con irritación y levantó el cuello de su sobretodo negro y largo. Una lluvia fina y persistente había comenzado a caer, haciendo bailar las hojas de los árboles mientras él y Zero caminaban con esfuerzo a través de los espesos bosques que se extendían al norte de los dominios Ichijo.

−Y _tenía _que llover… −murmuró.

A Zero no le molestaba tanto el clima, o al menos no estaba tan inclinado a andar quejándose al respecto y continuó en silencio. Sus pensamientos giraban alrededor de Yuki ¿Por qué se la habían llevado? Tenía algo que ver con Kaname, eso era casi seguro ¿pero qué? Ni siquiera sabía si el purasangre seguía con vida y eso… lo preocupaba, más de lo que podría admitir. Aún así, gran parte de su inquietud estaba puesta sobre la joven. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde su secuestro, sólo poco más de un día o dos, pero el ex humano se descomponía al pensar en lo que le podría estar ocurriendo ¿Cómo pudo dejar que esto pasara? Su trabajo era protegerla… la única cosa en su vida que todavía valía la pena hacer… y él había fallado. De cualquier manera, la iba a encontrar y la traería de nuevo a casa, incluso si tuviera que morir en el intento.

La mansión Ichijo había sido discretamente investigada semanas atrás en busca de alguna pista que indicara el paradero de Kaname. Pero no tenían a nadie de su lado con el poder suficiente para _forzar_ una indagación completa y ninguna de las acciones reservadas y secretas había revelado nada.

Sin embargo, el haber encontrado la clara esencia de Ichijo donde Yuki había sido secuestrada… cambiaba las cosas. Ya no _pensaban _que el anciano tenía algo que ver, estaban seguros. Lo cual significaba que la finca Ichijo se había convertido de nuevo en un blanco de interés. Desafortunadamente, de éstos blancos tenían muchos, tantos que era difícil revisarlos todos. Los Ichijo eran dueños de una cantidad gigantesca de propiedades en todos lados: almacenes, barcos mercantes, fábricas, oficinas, fundiciones y tantas casas de verano en este país y otros que los ojos de Zero se salieron de sus órbitas con sólo ver la lista cuando se la mostró el Director Cross.

Asato Ichijo había desaparecido del radar justo después de la desaparición de la joven y no tenían ninguna indicación que les dijera a cual de todas las locaciones posibles se la había llevado. Alguien de su descripción había sido visto manejando en dirección al aeropuerto, así que se puso mucha atención en buscar fuera del área. La asunción general era que Yuki probablemente había sido llevada al mismo lugar donde se encontraba Kaname, si es que seguía con vida, cosa que renovó la urgencia por encontrar al purasangre. Dada la poca suerte que habían tenido hasta el momento, era fácil suponer que el vampiro estaba prisionero fuera del país.

Con tantas pistas que seguir, la mejor opción era separarse. Los alumnos de la Clase Nocturna, cuya mayoría había estado tratando de rastrear al purasangre desde su desaparición, ahora se habían dividido en grupos de a dos para desparramarse y revisar todas y cada una de las propiedades Ichijo en busca de cualquier señal de Yuki o Kaname. Toga Yagari ya había organizado a los cazadores de su confianza y los había dispersado por todo el mundo. Era un buen plan, ya que ellos estaban entrenados y listos para cazar vampiros en cualquier parte del globo ante la menor orden. Por supuesto, esta vez su tarea era bastante singular al tener que _salvar_ a un vampiro en lugar de matarlo. Sólo el Director y Yagari habían logrado convencer a la Asociación de Cazadores en cuanto a _ese_ asunto, armando un buen caso y ganándolo luego.

Zero hubiera preferido estar con el Maestro Toga en vez de con Aido, pero Cross parecía ser uno de los pocos en creer que Ichijo podría estar manteniendo a sus prisioneros más cerca de lo que otros creían y le había insistido para que no se alejara demasiado. El ex humano tenía la ligera sospecha de que había sido puesto con Aido porque éste ya conocía su verdadera naturaleza y aunque no se cayeran bien mutuamente, habían tenido más interacción personal con el noble que con cualquiera de los otros miembros de la Clase Nocturna, excepto Kaname.

Sea cual fuere la razón, estaban estancados con el otro y por lo menos tratando de sacarle a la situación todo el provecho posible. Es decir, Zero intentaba no verse tentado a dispararle a Aido si no se _callaba, por el amor de Dios_, y Aido intentaba no querer congelar a Zero sólo para ver si era posible volverlo más frío de lo que ya era. Sin embargo, resultaba obvio que los intereses de ambos yacían en lugares diferentes. La preocupación principal del noble era encontrar a Kaname, mientras que la de Zero era encontrar a Yuki.

Habían llegado al perímetro que rodeaba las afueras de los enormes terrenos Ichijo durante las primeras horas del día y las siguientes las habían pasado caminando, habiendo decidido posicionarse en el bosque cerca de la mansión con la esperanza de ver alguna señal que les indicara que éste era el lugar correcto.

Después, había empezado a llover.

Para el momento en que pudieron ver la casa, la lluvia ya estaba cayendo con fuerza y los dos vampiros competían por quién podía estar de peor humor a medida que el agua entraba por los cuellos de sus largos sobretodos y los comenzaba a empapar lentamente. Los árboles no les ofrecían refugio alguno y a veces casi actuaban como embudos, mojándolos más de lo que ya estaban.

Estar parados debajo de la lluvia, mirando una casa que no hacía ninguna cosa interesante más que quedarse ahí, siendo… una casa… definitivamente no era la idea de ninguno de los dos de pasarla bien.

−Esto es una mierda −farfulló Zero después de un rato, pasando con impaciencia de un pie a otro y tratando en vano de encontrar un lugar más seco.

Aido parecía haberse resignado a su situación y miraba con fijeza y mal humor la mansión sobre la colina. Se estaba haciendo de noche y él había estado despierto todo el día, lo cual ciertamente _no_ había mejorado su ánimo ni un poco. Bostezó, tratando de mantener su cansancio a raya. Estuvo a punto de sugerir que tomaran turnos para descansar un poco, ya que nada interesante parecía estar en inminente peligro de ocurrir, cuando sus agudos oídos percibieron el sonido de un auto que se acercaba por la larga y sinuosa carretera.

Zero también lo escuchó después de unos momentos y ambos observaron mientras aparecía la limosina negra, llegando hasta la casa y parando frente a sus puertas para liberarse de sus ocupantes y luego seguir viaje hacia el garaje.

−Bueno, bueno, mira quien acaba de llegar −dijo Aido en voz baja, con algo de traición más que enojo envolviendo su tono mientras señalaba con la cabeza a la figura que salía del vehículo y se apuraba a entrar en la mansión, seguido por un gran grupo de guardaespaldas y un sirviente balanceando un paraguas.

Zero forzó la vista para ver a lo que Aido se refería a través de la penetrante lluvia. Cuando lo hizo, entendió el por qué de las palabras del noble.

* * *

El aguacero caía con todas sus fuerzas mientras Takuma Ichijo subía rápidamente los escalones delanteros de su hogar ancestral, levantándose el cuello de la campera para ofrecer resistencia contra el frío. Un sirviente corría a su lado, sosteniendo un paraguas que poco hacía para protegerlos del agua que traían las ráfagas de viento al avanzar por la colina sobre la cual estaba ubicada la edificación.

Una vez adentro, Takuma miró a su alrededor. Se dio cuenta que había estado esperando alguna clase de bienvenida después de su largo viaje, pero supo que obviamente no lo recibiría ninguna. Su abuelo no aparecería sino hasta que lo quisiera interrogar acerca del resultado de las cosas y el joven Ichijo no tenía apuro en verlo. En cuanto a Rido… preferiría no volvérselo a cruzar nunca más… excepto por el hecho de que tenía cautivo a Shiki.

No había nadie más que pudiera hacer que esta vieja tumba se sintiera como un hogar, salvo por los siervos. El muchacho quería regresar a la Academia, pero ahora dudaba que su abuelo lo dejara hacer tal cosa en lo que restaba de su vida.

Claro, por un momento, había dudado que lo iba a dejar salir de su habitación después de todos los días en que había sido prisionero entre las cuatro paredes. Si, lo habían tratado bien, los sirvientes le traían todo lo que deseaba… todo menos su libertad. Y al estar totalmente aislado del mundo, no tenía idea lo que podría estar pasando en otros lugares.

Luego, su abuelo se le acercó con "la posibilidad de redimirse" por medio de un viaje a Moldavia, ni más ni menos, para cuidar los intereses de los Ichijo en un tratado que se estaba firmando en dicho país. Viéndolo como la chance de dejar de estar encarcelado en su propia casa, Takuma aceptó. Había pensado que una vez afuera se podría poner al día con todos los sucesos recientes… pero había estado equivocado. Los guardaespaldas de Asato lo acompañaron y fueron tanto sus carceleros como sus protectores. Lo habían llevado directamente a Moldavia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos usando uno de los jets privados Ichijo y allí había permanecido, sin poderse comunicar con nadie por casi dos o tres semanas.

Finalmente, los negocios habían concluido y acababa de volver del aeropuerto. Trataba de ignorar la presencia silenciosa y restrictiva de sus guardaespaldas mientras lo seguían al interior de la casa, pero no era fácil. Takuma estaba, para ponerlo con sutileza, profundamente deprimido y sintiéndose terriblemente solo. Dios, incluso le parecía oler la esencia fuera de lugar de Yuki, aquí en el pasillo principal. De _Yuki_, entre todas las personas. Algo más al azar, imposible. Era obvio que extrañaba a la Academia y a sus amigos más de lo creía.

Se dirigió a sus habitaciones sin decir ninguna palabra y cerró las puertas en la cara de los guardias. Había tratado de ser cortés con ellos, había tratado de ser alegre y amigable, como le dictaba su naturaleza. Pero ya estaba cansado y se rindió.

Tirando el sobretodo descuidadamente en el piso y tumbándose sobre la cama, Takuma dejó que su cabeza se hundiera en las almohadas.

Cuando eran chicos, Kaname a veces se refería a esta casa como "la prisión" y a su tutor como el guardia cárceles. El purasangre siempre se había sentido atrapado aquí, siempre había sentido como si el anciano Ichijo lo estuviese observando todo lo tiempo, lo cual era cierto. El adulto ciertamente le había prestado más atención a Kaname de la que nunca le prestó a su nieto. Aunque… esa no era la clase de atención frente a la cual Takuma podría sentir celos, en realidad, pasaba lo contrario. El joven siempre deseó poder convencer a su abuelo de dejar al purasangre tranquilo, ya que éste nunca había querido vivir en la mansión, a pesar de que por dicha razón se había vuelto un cercano amigo del noble.

_La prisión_… a Takuma nunca le había parecido tal en aquel entonces. Se reía cuando Kaname hablaba así, diciéndole que estaba siendo melodramático otra vez… Ahora, sin embargo, coincidía con el purasangre totalmente. Este lugar era una enorme jaula dorada, pero jaula al fin y al cabo, y no sabía cómo iba a escapar. Podía huir… lo podría intentar, pero no era tan fácil. Los Ichijos eran prácticamente dueños de todo. Era difícil no encontrar algo en lo que ya no hubieran metido sus manos, desde los negocios a la política y no había forma en que uno pudiera evadirlos por mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera Kaname lo había logrado por completo, aunque a decir verdad se las había ingeniado para conseguir más libertad que con la que Takuma se podía dar el lujo de soñar.

Kaname… ¿dónde estaba su amigo en estos momentos? ¿Acaso se encontraba en la Academia, preguntándose si él le había dado la espalda? ¿Estaba bien? Sabía que Rido e Ichijo habían estado tramando algo antes de que lo forzaran a irse, pero ignoraba qué exactamente. No se podía imaginar que fueran capaces de capturar al purasangre con mucha facilidad. Por lo menos, esperaba que no.

Takuma suspiró contra la almohada.

Afuera, un trueno cayó y un relámpago pintó una grita de luz vívida contra las cortinas de la ventana. A medida que la noche se acercaba, la tormenta empezaba a convertirse en un ventarrón ruidoso y violento.

* * *

A Yuki le sacaron la venda que le cubría los ojos al final de la escalera, justo antes de que los dos vampiros que la escoltaban la hicieran entrar en esta habitación. Se había despertado hacía un rato y estaba mareada y desorientada, ignorando por cuanto tiempo había permanecido inconsciente. Le habían puesto una banda de tela para que no pudiera ver y la habían atado de pies y manos, sin que la joven tuviera idea de dónde se encontraba ni por qué. Finalmente, la desataron aunque los vendajes continuaron en su lugar mientras la arrastraban por los numerosos escalones. Ella tiritaba por las finas ropas de dormir con las que había sido raptada y que hacían poco para protegerla del frío del calabozo. Bajo sus pies descalzos, podía sentir los helados pisos de piedra.

La habitación en la que ahora se encontraba parecía una celda. El olor a sangre era denso y opresivo y la oscura atmósfera se sentía como una mortaja de hierro. Esperaba que esta fuera su prisión… o peor… su tumba y ya estaba lista para maldecir de arriba abajo a sus captores, desbordante de una ira aterrorizada, cuando se dio cuenta que el cuarto ya tenía un inquilino. De rodillas, colgando de unas cadenas que nacían en el techo…

Yuki se quedó inmóvil y todo pensamiento la abandonó de repente mientras el horror parecía haberle hecho crecer raíces en el suelo. La triste figura en el centro de la habitación había sido abusada de tal manera que le tomó un momento identificarla… pero conocía a Kaname demasiado bien como no reconocer esos ojos oscuros y el rostro familiar debajo de todas la heridas y la palidez.

−Kaname… −susurró, con una vos que sonaba pequeña incluso a sus propios oídos en la gran expansión del cuarto vacío. Lágrimas brotaron instantáneamente de sus ojos mientras se le encogía el corazón ante el dolor que le provocaba verlo así.

Estaba pálido como un cadáver y sus cabellos ondulados y despeinados se habían pegado a la sangre seca que cubría el costado de su cara y cuello. Su cuello… por Dios… su cuello largo y hermoso estaba hecho pedazos. Le daban nauseas con sólo mirarlo. Era obvio que se habían alimentado de él brutal y repetidamente, ya que ambos lados tenían cortes nuevos y viejos que no habían podido sanar. El cuerpo del purasangre era fuerte, casi inmune a las infecciones; sino de seguro ya habría sucumbido frente a los malos tratos. Y sus captores no habían hecho el esfuerzo de vendar o curar las heridas que le inflingían.

Al resto del vampiro le había ido un poco mejor. Cortes y lastimaduras se entrecruzaban levemente en su pecho y desde el ángulo en que lo veía, Yuki se dio cuenta que eso no era nada comparado con el estado de su espalda. Ésta tenía tantas heridas y estaba cubierta de sangre hasta tal punto de hombros a cintura, que casi no había rastros de piel. Nuevamente, los tajos viejos eran cubiertos por unos nuevos, algunos de los cuales todavía sangraban con lentitud, contando acerca de los repetidos abusos.

Pero lo que lo hacía más irreconocible era aquello a lo cual la vista de Yuki se dirigió con horror. Un artefacto aberrante deformaba el hermoso rostro de Kaname. Parecía una especie de brida de caballo creada por un demente. Tenía un bulto colocado sobre su lengua y unas tiras de cuero agarradas a dos anillos, uno ubicado a cada lado de su boca, presionaban contra sus mejillas para desaparecer en la nuca. Era una mordaza, notó la muchacha. La bola circular y grande mantenía dolorosamente abiertos sus labios hinchados y agrietados, dejándole ver cómo los colmillos brillaban con la luz mortecina.

No había palabras suficientes para describir la angustia que le causó ver a Kaname tan gravemente herido ni nada que pudiera explicar la agonía que pasó por su corazón y que le quitó el aliento. El miedo por sí misma, por haber sido secuestrada, había desaparecido.

Dio un grito suave, lleno de dolor y furia mientras se libraba de las manos de sus captores y corría hacia el purasangre. Cayó de rodillas frente a él, poniendo ambas manos en los costados de su cara. Las lágrimas corrían en torrentes por sus mejillas.

−Kaname… −repitió en voz baja, habiéndose olvidado por el momento de todo lo demás.

Kaname estaba atónito. La última cosa que hubiera esperado ver en este calabozo era a Yuki, descalza y en sus _pijamas_, nada más ni nada menos. Creyó que estaba soñando y rezaba porque así fuera. La había visto tan seguido en sus confusos sueños… pero sabía que esta vez, ella estaba acá de verdad. Y un enorme terror amenazó con ahogarlo. En este lugar no la podía proteger, no la podía mantener a salvo de los planes que Rido e Ichijo habían diseñado para ella. Tembló suavemente cuando las manos cálidas y pequeñas de Yuki se posaron sobre su rostro, dándole la primera caricia gentil que había sentido en una eternidad. Ya casi se había olvidado lo que era que alguien lo tocara con dulzura, sin tener que esperar dolor del contacto. Y por mucho que odiara verla en esta prisión… no podía evitar inclinarse ante sus tiernos roces, añorando con desesperación la amabilidad de la que tan hambriento estaba.

Sus lágrimas le encogieron el corazón e hirvió de la vergüenza de que lo viera así. Se le tensó el pecho y una sensación extraña le subió por el cuerpo hasta crear un nudo en su garganta adolorida.

Los dedos de Yuki se deslizaron a las bandas de la horrible mordaza, viendo cómo había dañado la cara de su amigo y su ira se elevó hasta tal punto que llegó a igualarse con su desazón.

−¿Cómo pudieron? ¿Cómo le pudieron hacer esto? −dijo con rabia, mirando por sobre su hombro a los dos vampiros responsables con una malicia que pocos hubieran esperado de una chica que parecía tan dulce y linda.

Sin esperar o tal vez sin pretender recibir una respuesta, los ojos de la joven se enfocaron inmediatamente en Kaname y sus brazos envolvieron su cuello, siguiendo con los dedos el camino de las tiras de cuero y llegando hasta el broche que las unía, desatándolo con rapidez. No podía soportar verlo con ese artilugio, era demasiado terrible, demasiado degradante y doloroso y en lo único que podía pensar era en calmar su sufrimiento tanto como le fuera posible.

Como de costumbre, Yuki no pensó en el peligro que ella misma corría. Como de costumbre, confiaba en Kaname implícitamente y la idea de que el purasangre la podría lastimar ni siquiera se le cruzó por la mente.

Sin embargo, dicha idea sí pasó por la del joven vampiro y sus latidos se aceleraron cuando sintió que el nudo de la mordaza se aflojaba en su nuca. Trató de alejar la cabeza. Por mucho que odiara al aborrecible artefacto, ahora lo único que quería era que permaneciera en su lugar. La esencia de Yuki, tan cerca suyo, colmaba por completo sus sentidos hambrientos y las ansias de sangre que acalambraban sus entrañas pedían a la muchacha a gritos. A ella, cuya sangre siempre había sido para él la cosa más intoxicante y tentadora del mundo.

Yuki no comprendió y pensó que en su apuro lo había lastimado sin querer.

─Perdón, perdón… ya está… ─dijo en un tono suave y tranquilizador mientras deshacía el nudo y separaba las bandas de sus mejillas con gentileza. La mordaza sólo había sido removida en las raras ocasiones en las que los captores de Kaname le habían permitido tomar algo de agua y comer un poco de pan. Ya habían pasado días de la última vez que se lo habían sacado y parecía como si se hubiera fundido con su piel. El alivio que sintió al verse liberado del artilugio era innegable, a pesar de su miedo. Los dedos de la joven acariciaron ligeramente las heridas que la mordaza dejaba a su paso, sacándola con cuidado y agarrándose de los anillos para remover la bola de metal de su boca.

Sus dedos rozaron los colmillos de Kaname y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del joven, haciendo que sus pupilas se dilataran. Sus ojos irradiaban un color rojo sangre, pero la preocupación que Yuki sentía por el bienestar del muchacho era demasiada como para permitirle estar asustada.

La boca del vampiro se cerró rápidamente, saboreando la libertad de poder moverse otra vez y aliviar la sequedad que lo torturaba. Tragó saliva con dificultad y trató de humedecer sus adoloridos labios. Sin embargo, éstos sólo querían estar húmedos con una cosa: _sangre…_la necesitaba; su hambre ya era más que insoportable y Yuki estaba tan…pero tan…cerca…

¿Por qué ni Rido ni Ichijo la habían detenido? ¿Por qué le habían permitido desatarlo…? La mirada de Kaname pasó por sobre el hombro de Yuki, estampándose sobre los otros dos vampiros que observaban la escena que se iba desenvolviendo frente a ellos sin emitir sonido alguno. Vio los ojos de ambos… y lo comprendió todo. No tenían razón para detenerla, esa había sido su intención desde el comienzo. Finalmente, lo dejarían tomar la sangre que necesitaba con tanta desesperación… pero sólo si era _la de ella. _

Yuki tocaba su rostro otra vez con manos gentiles y a pesar de que las lágrimas habían dejado de caer, algunas todavía brillaban en silencio. Se inclinó y besó con ternura la piel a los costados de la boca del joven que había sido lastimada por la mordaza. Su timidez habitual parecía haberse desvanecido bajo el peso de su angustia y preocupación.

Kaname inhaló aire de golpe cuando una carga eléctrica deliciosa aunque insoportable recorrió su cuerpo frente al roce de sus labios con los de la muchacha.

Seguramente, esta era la cosa más horrible que sus captores le podrían haber hecho, debilitándolo hasta que su necesidad de sangre se volviera casi mortal y después trayéndole a Yuki. Cada fibra de su ser gritaba el nombre de la joven con todas sus fuerzas… añorándola y queriendo tomarla de una forma en que no se atrevía a tocarla, no si realmente la amaba. Y él lo hacía. Más que a la vida…

─Yuki… ─dijo con voz rasposa y quebrada por los abusos y el no haberla usado en tanto tiempo ─Aléjate, por favor… aléjate de mí, Yuki… ─murmuró con urgencia y sosteniendo su mirada con ojos perseguidos y agonizantes, rogándole con desesperación algo que la joven no llegaba a comprender.

Yuki parpadeó, observándolo confundida y preguntándose qué había hecho mal, cómo pudo haberlo lastimado si todo lo que quería era ayudar. Lágrimas frescas comenzaron a brotar y Kaname sintió un dolor impotente que se clavó en su pecho como el filo de una daga. No quería hacerle esto, pero ella se tenía que alejar, ya, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

─¡Ahora, Yuki! ─gritó, haciéndola dar un salto.

Sin embargo, y para su más profunda irritación, la muchacha no le hizo caso, sino que se puso de pie, tomando las esposas con dedos temblorosos y tratando de descubrir cómo abrirlas. Quería liberarlo lo antes posible y continuaba con sus intentos pese a la vigilante presencia de los otros dos vampiros.

Las esposas le dieron un golpe eléctrico cuando las tocó, lanzándola dolorosamente al piso y haciéndola parpadear de sorpresa.

Rido la agarró por las muñecas con fuerza y la arrastró hasta ponerla de rodillas, sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa burlona. Yuki tembló al ver tal expresión en el rostro de Shiki.

─Bueno, bueno… las nenas no tienen que tocar cosas peligrosas. Y a decir verdad, esas esposas son bastante peligrosas: los mejores artefactos anti-vampiros que el dinero puede comprar… y da la casualidad que los humanos tampoco pueden tocarlas. Sólo lo pueden hacer las personas enlazadas al hechizo, como yo e Ichijo ─dijo retándola en tono de mofa. Levantó a Yuki hasta que estuviera arrodillada en frente de Kaname otra vez, manteniéndola en esa posición. La tomó por los hombros, inclinando la cabeza de la joven y acariciando la curva de su cuello con sus colmillos. Las mejillas de la muchacha se pusieron coloradas y frunció el ceño, retorciéndose bajo las manos del vampiro.

Los ojos de Kaname tenían escritos la palabra muerte en toda su extensión y él gruñó, por primera vez sintiéndose completamente ajeno al miedo de que lo que harían para castigarlo. No dejaría que Yuki tuviera que soportar los aberrantes roces de su tío. Miró a Rido con furia y éste le sonrió, manteniendo sus dientes amenazadoramente sobre su yugular antes de alejarse y agarrarla de las muñecas.

─Eres tan difícil de complacer, sobrino ─lo reprimió─ Aquí te traigo este tierno bocado y tú le das la espalda y me lo desprecias. Que poco educado de tu parte… ─Rido puso los brazos de la muchacha alrededor de Kaname, con violencia y obligándola a ceñir su cintura. Ichijo dio unos pasos y ató con fuerza las muñecas de Yuki detrás de la espalda del purasangre, uniéndola al abrazo para que ninguno de los dos pudiera cambiar de posición. A Rido le sorprendía que tales medidas fueran necesarias, ya que había esperado que Kaname se lanzara sobre la muchacha ni bien esta cometiera la estupidez de remover la mordaza. Su sobrino se estaba muriendo de sed, literalmente, eso lo sabía muy bien, y el hecho de que el purasangre se estuviera resistiendo de forma tan portentosa, incluso en su condición, era algo muy raro, aunque también hacía que todo el asunto fuera muchísimo más divertido. La fuerza de voluntad del joven era innegable, pero tarde o temprano iba a flaquear. Tarde o temprano tendría que beber. Y tarde o temprano mataría a la chica. Igualmente, a pesar de que pudiera evitar beber de ella hasta dejarla seca, por lo menos la terminaría convirtiendo en una vampira, luego de lo cual ellos se asegurarían de no dejarla tomar de Kaname para estabilizarse. No le permitirían nada de sangre en absoluto y el hambre la carcomería. Finalmente, se volvería loca, moriría y Kaname tendría que ser testigo de esa tragedia. Tendría que vivir con lo que le hizo a la mujer que amaba y eso lo destruiría y acabaría con su cordura, tal como pasó con Shizuka, sólo que de una manera mucho peor. Una vez que su mente estuviera lo suficientemente desequilibrada… entonces Rido no necesitaría el consentimiento de Kaname para tomar el cuerpo del muchacho como suyo. El joven vampiro estaría más que impaciente por perderse en los confines del olvido de un sueño profundo en que el que podría morar eternamente, pasando a ser un prisionero en su propio cuerpo cuando su tío reclamara para sí mismo el caparazón purasangre y recobrara el lugar que por derecho le pertenecía en el mundo.

─¿Tu mamá no te enseñó a no jugar con la comida, Kaname? ─se burló Rido mientras se levantaba.

Ahora Yuki estaba de rodillas, con los brazos envolviendo al vampiro y el cuello presionando tentadora y vulnerablemente contra la boca del joven. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa ante el modo en que Rido se refería a ella como si fuera comida ¿Acaso la habían traído… para que Kaname se la comiera? No pudo evitar que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo frente a tal idea.

_Sangre… había tanta sangre… No te importa si te como ¿no, pequeña…?_

El miedo era remoto, de _aquella_ vez, hacía tantos años. Pero nunca la había abandonado por completo. Tal vez la cicatriz de aquel día permanecería por siempre en los confines más profundos de su consciencia.

Kaname vio como el miedo brillaba en los ojos de Yuki y tensionó con fuerza su mandíbula lastimada. No. Nunca le haría algo así. No podría. Durante estas últimas semanas, Rido e Ichijo lo habían abusado de una forma indescriptible… y esa era una parodia que no repetiría sobre esta pequeña tierna e inocente. Respiró entre dientes, luchando contra su presencia cercana e intoxicante y tratando de enfocar su atención en la calidez de los brazos que lo rodeaban. Las manos atadas de la muchacha rozaban dolorosamente contra su espalda destrozada, pero Kaname ya sentía tanta agonía que poco importa.

─Yuki, no te voy a lastimar… ─susurró con voz ronca y gentil, cerrando los ojos con fuerza─ Lo prometo.

La mirada de Yuki acarició el rostro del purasangre. Su miedo no había sido por lo que él le podría hacer, había sido por el pasado, por ese terror de antaño que todavía la perseguía. No le temía a Kaname. Bueno, quizás siempre lo había hecho, aunque sea un poco, pero no… no por esta razón., no porque pudiera lastimarla. Al contrario… tal cosa nunca le había cruzado la cabeza.

─No deberías hacer promesas que no puedes cumplir, sobrino ─dijo Rido con burla y desprecio─ No te dejes engañar, chiquita. No importa cuánto creas que se preocupa por ti, no tienes idea de cuanta hambre tiene en estos momentos… es insoportable ¿no, Kaname? ─El vampiro pasó las uñas por la espalda lacerada del joven, haciéndolo tensarse del dolor y contener un gruñido de agonía.

─Morirá si no calma su sed. No de inmediato, tal vez no hasta dentro de bastante tiempo, ya que después de todo los purasangre son muy fuertes. Pero tarde o temprano ya no podrá más… y no va a elegir tu vida por sobre la suya ─a Rido le causó gracia la mirada furiosa que había nacido en los ojos de Yuki. Ella no tenía ni un poco de miedo, y él pensó que quizás era un algo estúpida.

Kaname todavía tenía los párpados bien cerrados, como si pudiera negar lo que tenía frente a sus narices y fingir que nada de esto estaba ocurriendo.

En lugar de tratar se alejarse del purasangre, como hubiera sido de esperar dadas las circunstancias, la joven deslizó sus brazos para que lo envolvieran aún más, abrazándolo gentil y voluntariamente, a pesar de las cuerdas que la mantenían en el lugar. Inclinó la cabeza, besando con ternura la piel del hombro de Kaname que no había sufrido ningún daño, ya que no quería tocar ni agravar las heridas de su cuello.

─Él no tiene que hacerlo ─susurró en voz baja─ porque _yo_ lo elijo. Kaname, está bien… ─murmuró, ladeando la cabeza a un lado y dejándola descansar contra el hombro del joven, ofreciendo su cuello voluntariamente como lo había hecho por Zero en más de una ocasión. Sabía que… esta vez sería diferente y que era un paso del que no había marcha atrás. Sí, incluso estaba al tanto de que podría morir en el proceso. Pero dudaba que eso ocurriera. También había sido una posibilidad con Zero y él nunca había cruzado la línea. No tenía miedo de convertirse en una vampira. Bueno, tal vez sí, pero no por completo. Kaname, por otro lado, había sido herido tan gravemente y… ella se daba cuenta de la magnitud de su hambre, conocía los síntomas muy bien. Necesitaba sangre para sanar y sobrevivir… y ella con todo gusto le daría la suya, sin pensarlo dos veces.

La muchacha cerró los ojos, inhalando profunda y lentamente mientras tomaba sus manos con más fuerza detrás de la espalda del purasangre.

─Está bien, vamos, bebé…

Una especie de llanto quedó atrapado en el pecho de Kaname frente a la preciosa oferta de Yuki y no podía soportar que hubiera sido hecha bajo estas circunstancias. Sí, quería morderla con toda su alma y por razones que iban más allá de sólo salvar su vida. Quería tenerla a su lado, eternamente; quería compartir con ella la más profunda intimidad que dos corazones que se amaban podía tener: la intimidad de la sangre. Pero lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir no sería eso, sino que sería una forma animal de alimentarse y prácticamente terminaría violando a la mujer que amaba para darle sustento a su vida, aunque fuera con el consentimiento de la joven. Y no se hacía ilusiones en cuanto a lo que le pasaría después. Rido nunca le permitiría tomar la sangre de Kaname para estabilizarse y el muchacho sería responsable de su futuro tormento y de su muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Él no podía hacerlo. Pese a lo que Rido parecía pensar, sus instintos no eran tan bestiales como para dejarlo sin otra opción, ni su fuerza de voluntad tan débil como para comenzar a flaquear después de tanta tortura y agonía. Si todo dependía de elegir entre la vida de ambos, Kaname podía y elegiría la de ella por sobre la suya.

─No ─susurró suavemente contra los cabellos de la muchacha, enterrando su rostro contra el costado de su cabeza─ No de esta manera, Yuki. No entiendes, pero yo no te puedo hacer esto.

La joven lo abrazó con más fuerza y el vampiro contuvo una mueca de dolor que por suerte ella no llegó a ver.

─Kaname, está bien, de verdad, yo _quiero_ que lo hagas… no tengo miedo… ─le rogó en una voz tierna y muy baja, desesperada por calmar su sufrimiento.

El joven mantuvo la cara presionando contra su pelo. Ella no tenía idea de lo difícil que todo esto le resultaba y necesitaba que Yuki aceptara su decisión sin chistar.

─Yo no soy Zero, querida ─murmuró con suavidad─ no puedo tomar de ti y dejarte como era antes. El cambio te sería terriblemente doloroso y mortal, ya que ellos no me dejarían ayudarte como lo haría en cualquier otra ocasión. Esto es una trampa, Yuki, quieren usarte en mi contra y tú no se los tienes que permitir, por favor ─dijo, sabiendo que esa última parte era tal vez lo único que le haría dejar de tentarlo con aquello que no se podía dar el lujo de tomar.

Yuki se quedó en silencio, pero Rido se inclinó y rasgó con sus uñas el cuello de la muchacha, haciendo que la sangre brotara y dibujándole en su rostro una mueca de dolor. Sonrió al ver como todo el cuerpo de Kaname respondía a la esencia, retorciéndose como un espiral. Pasó los dedos por las gotas carmesí y de forma cruel alargó el brazo y usó el líquido para pintar los labios secos y agrietados del purasangre.

El joven lamió la sangre salvaje y automáticamente, no pudo evitarlo. La dulce, dulce esencia lo estaba volviendo loco y el gusto… ese gusto increíble… era la tortura personificada. Había tomado una decisión y no se retractaría… pero por el amor de Dios… tal cosa era casi imposible. Su pecho subía y bajaba con dificultad y él presionó su cabeza aún más contra el pelo de Yuki mientras un gemido leve y ahogado escapaba de sus labios ante su intensa lucha interna.

Rido lo miraba con una sonrisa malvada, esto era mucho más divertido de lo que había esperado. Para cuando Kaname se quebrara… sería una presa tan fácil. Se puso detrás de la muchacha, inclinándose hacia delante para dejarla atrapada entre él y Kaname. Ladeó la cabeza de la joven a un costado y dijo:

─Bueno, Kaname, no digas que no te di la oportunidad de ser el primero.

Encogiéndose de hombros, acercó su rostro y clavó sus colmillos en el delgado cuello. Yuki se sobresaltó y mordió su labio inferior en señal de sorpresa y dolor. No era una sensación poco desconocida, pero Rido no había sido gentil y ella no había estado esperando la mordida.

Por otro lado, la reacción del purasangre fue mucho más violenta. Nada en la faz de la tierra podría haber incitado más profundamente su ira que tener que ver como alguien lastimaba a Yuki, especialmente si ese alguien era el intento mal parido que tenía de tío. Abrió los ojos de golpe, mostrando unas esferas que ardían con tales ráfagas de furia que no podrían haber sido superadas ni siquiera por los fuegos del infierno. La habitación se congeló y el aire parecía girar con un aura oscura y tormentosa.

─¡Quítale las manos de encima! ¡Te lo juro Rido; les voy a arrancar el corazón a los dos y voy a hacérselos comer antes de que mueran! ─dijo Kaname con violencia, con su propio dolor y cansancio momentáneamente eclipsados por su profunda ira. Tampoco era una amenaza hecha en vano, él la seguiría al pie de la letra si alguna vez se le presentaba la oportunidad.

Rido se limitó a sonreír y pasando la lengua visiblemente por la garganta de Yuki, sacó sus colmillos y dejó que la sangre manara con libertad, manchando de un color oscuro la pálida tela del pijama. Con una mirada maliciosa, volvió a clavar los dientes, haciendo que su víctima cerrara los ojos con fuerza y emitiera un gemido producto de la violencia del acto. Rido estaba tomando salvaje y rápidamente, llegando a ser mucho más despiadado de lo que Zero nunca había sido, incluso a pesar de haber estado casi fuera de sus cabales. Su corazón latía contra Kaname de forma descontrolada mientras se aferraba al muchacho con fuerza. _Todo estaba rojo y blanco… era como en sus pesadillas…_y estaba aterrorizada sin razón aparente.

Las acciones de Rido y el sentir a Yuki temblando como una hoja, volvieron loco al joven y él tiró de las cadenas con un poderoso brío hasta que la sangre comenzó a caer por sus brazos desde donde las esposas lo habían cortado. Sobre sus cabezas, el polvo descendió como una nieve oscura y anémica mientras los esfuerzos de Kaname lograban hacer ceder levemente a las cadenas encantadas del lugar en el techo del que estaban agarradas con firmeza. Gruñó en una ira pura e inhumana y el sonido penetrante reverberó contra la habitación, pasando a través de las gruesas paredes de piedra y llegando a hacer vibrar hasta las ventanas externas de la mansión.

* * *

Takuma, revolcado sobre su cama, se sentó derecho de golpe al oír el leve sonido espectral que parecía temblar a lo largo de la vieja construcción, como si la mismísima casa hubiera gritado de ira y dolor. No podía decir con certeza de dónde había venido, pero era innegable que había hecho que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda. Ese sonido pudo haber sido arrancado directamente de los infiernos.

Afuera de la ventana, el viento aullaba en tonos graves y la lluvia bombardeaba sus gotas contra el vidrio. _¿Pudo haber sido el viento? ¿Me estaba quedando dormido?_

Pero incluso mientras se hacía estas preguntas… sospechaba la verdad. Ese no había sido el viento, la sensación que lo había acompañado era demasiado familiar. Se sentía como… Kaname. Su rostro palideció ¿Y si antes no hubiera imaginado la esencia de Yuki en el pasillo? ¿Exactamente por qué Rido Kuran y su abuelo se lo habían querido sacar de en medio? Takuma no era por naturaleza alguien receloso y a veces sus amigos le decían que su desconfianza no era ni la mínimamente necesaria para su propio bien. Sin embargo, ahora su cabeza se estaba llenando de interrogantes, y eso no le gustaban. Ni un poco.

Su corazón se tensó por un miedo infundado aunque innegable mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a la puerta. Abriéndola, dio un paso y se encontró con dos de sus guardaespaldas estacionados a cada lado del umbral. Para estas alturas ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia y empezó a avanzar por el pasillo, pero los guardias lo detuvieron moviéndose para bloquearle el paso en vez de limitarse a seguirlo.

Takuma frunció el ceño.

─Tuve un viaje largo. Tengo hambre y sed y quiero ir a la cocina a agarrar algo. Déjenme pasar.

─No es un momento seguro para andar caminando por ahí ─dijo uno de los guardias a modo de respuesta, tomando al joven por el hombro y llevándolo de nuevo a la habitación con una mano de hierro─ Debería descansar después de su viaje. La comida se le traerá en un instante ─el tono de voz era cortés, pero firme. A pesar de su aparente servidumbre, era el noble quien estaba bajo su poder y todos ellos lo sabían.

Los músculos del cuello de Takuma se tensaron con furia, pero sólo asintió rápidamente con la cabeza y se volvió sobre sus pasos.

─Está bien. Pero díganles que traigan algo caliente. Esto es una heladera ─dijo con aire frío antes de cerrar la puerta de un golpe.

_Mierda_… ¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer?

* * *

En los bosques húmedos y oscuros, mientras miraban las tenues luces de la mansión que se erguía sobre la colina, Zero y Aido se congelaron. El viento helado que los envolvía hacía que las gotas de lluvia se sintieran como agujas de hielo cada vez que caían sobre su piel y por un momento pareció como si la noche se hubiera vuelto aún más negra y atemorizante. El sonido distante y bajo que los había sobresaltado pudo haber sido el aullido de alguna criatura nocturna… o quizás había sido el viento… sólo que ni éste, ni ningún hombre o animal podrían haber hecho un sonido _así_. Es más, Zero se hubiera sentido inclinado a pensar que nada podría haberlo hecho, lo cual le heló la sangre.

El ex humano miró al noble, poniendo una mano sobre sus ojos para cubrirse del omnipresente aguacero.

─¿Qué fue eso? ─susurró en voz baja a penas audible entre el ruido de la tormenta.

Aido miraba la casa fijamente con ojos misteriosos. Parecía no hacer caso de la lluvia que aplastaba sus cabellos rubios y ondulados contra su cara y cuello cuando se giró para posar unos rasgos perseguidos aunque firmes sobre Zero. El ex humano se dio cuenta de que ya no era agua lo que cubría los hombros del noble, era hielo, formando una costra espesa similar a la ira silenciosa que colmaba sus ojos azules. Aido tenía los dedos de una mano sobre su garganta, como si pudiera sentir algo ahí, en el área donde se daban las mordidas.

─Ya lo sabes.

Zero tensó la mandíbula con fuerza. Sí, creía que sí. Solamente había estado rezando por haberse equivocado. No se quería imaginar que clase de tormento o furia podría arrancar de un ser vivo semejante sonido. Notó que sentía un extraño cosquilleo en su nuca, bastante parecido a los latidos que sentía con frecuencia en el cuello cada vez que Shizuka estaba cerca, sólo que de una forma diferente… De repente, sus instintos le dijeron por qué Aido se estaba tocando el cuello y por qué la mirada en sus ojos irradiaba tanta seguridad. Kaname lo debió haber mordido en algún momento y ahora sentía ahí al otro vampiro, pulsando débilmente en la herida vieja y curada hacía largo tiempo, así como Zero lo sentía pulsando en su sangre… ya que él había mordido a Kaname y no al revés. La idea de que Shizuka pudo haber sentido algo parecido cuando él estaba cerca no fue para nada bienvenida y evitó seguir esa línea de pensamiento.

─Kaname está aquí. Seguramente Yuki también ─dijo Aido en un tono oscuro, sacando la radio de su sobretodo empapado para contactar a los demás sin perder ni un segundo.

Zero siguió sus pasos, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada escuchó al noble maldiciendo con todas las letras, cosa que le hizo mirarlo con las cejas levantadas.

─¡Esta porquería no anda! ¡Está toda mojada! ─gruñó Aido con una frustración intranquila, golpeando el aparato un par de veces para tratar de conseguir alguna respuesta─ No sé si la lluvia cagó la batería o si entró en corto circuito por estar mojado… ─masculló, inclinándose para crear una pequeña área seca debajo de su cuerpo mientras abría velozmente la radio para revisar sus entrañas. El joven era más que moderadamente inteligente, _mucho_ _más_, y estaba escaneando los circuitos internos del aparato para ver si había alguna forma de salvarlo.

La radio de Zero todavía prendía y él marcó de prisa la frecuencia correcta para comunicarse con alguien que pudiera venir. El Director Cross se había quedado en la Academia de mala gana para mantener las cosas tan normales como fuera posible para los olvidadizos estudiantes diurnos y para actuar como punto de contacto de todos los grupos. Sin embargo, Zero no lograba llegar hasta él, todo lo que escuchaba era una estática lastimosa. Un minuto después, su aparato también entró en corto circuito, muriendo cuando la humedad ubicua de la lluvia interrumpió sus conexiones.

Frunciendo el ceño, tiró el objeto inútil y tomó a Aido por el brazo, haciéndolo poner de pie.

─¡Déjalo, estás perdiendo tiempo! ¡El mío funcionaba pero no hay señal! ¡La tormenta debe estar causando interferencia! ─dijo levantando la voz para ser escuchado por sobre el ruido del viento.

Por un momento, los ojos del aristócrata y del ex humano se miraron mutuamente, sabiendo que por fin habían encontrado lo que buscaban, pero que por terrible que sonara, no tenían forma de decírselo a nadie más.

Medio día de caminata los separaba de la carretera más cercana y no se habían atrevido a tomar un vehículo, ya que estaban ingresando en una propiedad privada y habían necesitado evitar a los guardias a toda costa. Se suponía que nada más iban a observar y luego reportar sus hallazgos… pero, por supuesto, ese plan ya había sido desechado.

Ahora todo dependía de ellos dos. No había más vuelta que darle.


	9. Arriesgarlo todo

_**N. de la A.: **__Como todos ustedes son tan especiales trabajé súper rápido para poder terminar este capítulo antes de lo normal, ya que las vacaciones me van a robar gran parte de mi tiempo a fines de esta semana. :)_

**Capítulo nueve: "Arriesgarlo todo"**

Yuki se sentía muy débil, pero siguió aferrándose a Kaname y presionando la cabeza contra el hombro del vampiro mientras Rido tomaba de su cuello. Para ella, esto no era necesariamente una violación, aunque sí era doloroso y tenía más miedo del que hubiera gustado admitir. Nunca había sido así con Zero. De alguna manera, con él había sido… placentero, para ser honesta, cosa que nunca quiso decirle al saber lo mucho que le afectaba todo el asunto. Sin embargo, no estaba completamente aterrorizada, ya que mientras estuviera cerca de Kaname todo estaba bien, incluso si el purasangre era incapaz de ayudarla. Se concentró en los latidos del corazón del joven sobre su pecho y en la calidez que irradiaban sus mejillas contra las suyas.

La ira de Kaname era una cosa tangible y palpable dentro de la habitación hasta tal punto que parecía hacer descender la temperatura a grados bajo cero y tragarse la luz como furiosas nubes de tormenta.

Yuki tiritó y lo abrazó más fuerte. El frío le llegaba hasta la médula de los huesos y la tormenta de furia la golpeaba tanto como a los demás.

─Kaname… ─susurró suavemente contra el cuello del joven en tono de súplica─ abrázame…

Recién en ese momento, al saber que no había nada más que pudiera hacer y dándose cuenta de que estaba incomodando a Yuki, Kaname dejó que las llamas de su ira se aplacaran un poco. Tenía las manos atadas sobre la cabeza, pero aún así la abrazó tanto como pudo con su voluntad y cuidado, presionando nuevamente su cara contra los cabellos de la muchacha mientras trataba de darle toda la fuerza y calidez que quedaba en su cuerpo debilitado.

─Perdón… perdón… ─murmuró con voz ronca. Ella no estaría aquí, pasando por esto, si no fuera por él. Arruinaba todo en lo que ponía las manos encima, incluso a esta flor pura y pequeña, cuya inocencia había tratado de proteger de todo, hasta de sus propios recuerdos.

Cuando Kaname se quedó quieto, en un gesto que Rido malinterpretó como derrota, su tío la soltó. Después de todo, no quería lastimarla y aunque la había dejado muy débil y con el cuello en terribles condiciones no la había puesto en ningún peligro serio. El que tenía que hacer eso, el que tenía que matarla, era Kaname. Ella era meramente un peón y Rido sólo estaba usándola para jugar.

Mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la boca con lentitud, Rido le hizo una mueca satisfecha a Kaname y asintió con la cabeza, dando media vuelta y llevándose a Ichijo atrás suyo.

─Es deliciosa, sobrino… no sabes lo que te estás perdiendo… ─se burló al irse, antes de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

Kaname siguió abrazando a Yuki, aunque dadas las posiciones en que habían sido dejados, ninguno de los dos tenía muchas otras opciones que digamos. Se veía claramente que la joven había perdido mucha sangre y su pequeño peso descansaba laxo contra el muchacho.

─El cuerpo de Shiki no es purasangre, pese a que mi tío lo está poseyendo. No te puede hacer ningún daño duradero, Yuki… ─susurró con ternura y queriendo darle fuerzas. La cruda verdad, y eso lo sabía muy bien, era que el único que le podía hacer un daño inalterable era él.

Yuki suspiró suavemente contra el hombro del joven, sintiéndose mucho mejor ahora que estaban los dos solos, aunque todavía seguía un poco mareada. Esta sensación de debilidad se le pasaría, lo sabía por experiencia y ya no estaba tan asustada, al menos no por sí misma, ya que aún sentía un miedo amargo por lo que le podría ocurrir al purasangre.

─La próxima vez… muérdeme, Kaname ─murmuró mientras cerraba los ojos. Sabía que no lo haría ahora, teniendo en cuenta el estado de su cuerpo─ No estarías tomando nada que yo no quisiera dar y… prefiero morir antes que perderte─ la frase fue dicha en una voz tan baja que resultó casi inaudible. Pero Kaname la escuchó y sus ojos ardieron de una forma extraña y parpadeó para aclararse la vista.

La besó suavemente en el pelo y luego en la mejilla.

─Eso no va a pasar, querida… no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien, tú descansa ─Kaname logró juntar por ella la suficiente energía persuasiva como para hacer que Yuki se relajara entre sus brazos, a pesar de las circunstancias y a pesar de que él mismo casi no creía en sus propias palabras. Ella confiaba mucho en él y esta vez Kaname tenía miedo de finalmente probar lo poco que merecía esa confianza ciega. No sabía cómo los iba a salvar… a ninguno de los dos.

* * *

A Zero se le revolvió el estómago. Yuki estaba aquí… _tenía_ que estar aquí. Y… ese sonido… él sabía muy bien que no lo había emitido ella, pero… Con la pistola en la mano comenzó a caminar hacia adelante.

─No tenemos tiempo de esperar hasta que la tormenta pare ni de ir a buscar ayuda. Yo voy a entrar.

No le importaba si ellos dos solos tenían que asaltar la casa, pero tenían que ingresar de alguna manera. Una parte del ex humano pensaba que Aido iba a tratar de detenerlo y el joven estaba preparado para sacárselo de encima e ir por su cuenta, si así lo requería la situación… pero el otro vampiro no hizo tal cosa, sino que igualó la velocidad de los pasos de Zero y lo tomó del brazo para guiarlo hacia la derecha, todavía abrazando las sombras de los árboles que goteaban y les servían de escondite.

─Yo estuve antes en este lugar. Fue hace mucho tiempo, pero conozco una entrada trasera que podría estar menos vigilada. Takuma me la mostró. Dijo que era una de las salidas que usaban de chicos con Kaname para escaparse de la casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta ─Aido no pudo esconder la mueca de preocupación que le pasó por el rostro ante su mención del joven Ichijo. No habían sabido nada de Takuma ni de Shiki desde que ambos no habían regresado a la escuela después de las vacaciones, aunque por lo menos ahora no quedaban dudas del paradero del primero. Francamente, a Aido le resultaba difícil creer que el alegre y descuidado vise presidente de la Residencia Luna hubiera traicionado a Kaname de propia voluntad, uniéndose a los planes que con toda seguridad había tramado su abuelo, pero si éste era el caso… entonces el noble no se inclinaría a tratarlo con misericordia, ni aunque Takuma hubiera sido obligado a participar en dicho complot.

A Zero, por otro lado, le resultaba extrañamente complicado imaginarse a Kaname de chico, a pesar de que cuando lo había visto por primera vez en la casa del Director se veía mucho más joven que ahora, incluso siendo mayor que él y Yuki. Estos pensamientos desaparecieron tan rápido como habían llegado mientras el ex humano seguía al aristócrata, quien lo guiaba por la periferia de los terrenos que se elevaban a medida que se iban avanzando por la empinada colina.

Se iban acercando a la mansión y entretanto los árboles se volvían más escasos y delgados a causa de la tierra cada vez más estéril e inhóspita. El suelo cubierto de musgo y empapado por el agua de lluvia se separaba de las rocas de granito como encías de dientes desiguales y ásperos. Estas piedras al principio les llagaban a las rodillas y en algunas partes eran tan altas que sobrepasaban las cabezas de los dos vampiros. El costado de la colina por el que avanzaban era un acantilado más que cualquier otra cosa, haciéndolo un camino muy poco usado. Sin embargo, los escondía muy bien y ambos jóvenes continuaron subiendo la dura cuesta sobre manos y pies.

Sin árboles que pararan el viento, la tormenta los azotaba como más libertad y las ráfagas hacían que la lluvia silbara por entre las rocas y usara sus mechones de pelo para pegarles en la cara, tirando con fuerza de sus sobretodos oscuros y llevando gotas de agua a sus ojos. Completamente empapados, los dos avanzaron en silencio y con mucho esfuerzo.

De vez en cuando, los rayos de un relámpago quebraban el cielo, obligando a los muchachos a quedarse inmóviles entre las sombras de lo que tuvieran más a mano para no ser descubiertos por alguna mirada casual desde la casa que ahora se erguía amenazadora frente a ellos.

Zero rápidamente se acostumbró a ponerse una mano sobre los ojos para evitar la fuerte luz y hacer que luego su visión normal regresara en menos tiempo una vez que se hubiera extinguido el relámpago. Tanto él como Aido podían ver perfectamente en la oscuridad, pero para su mala fortuna, sabían que esta habilidad también la poseían quienes estuvieran protegiendo la casa.

Parpadeando para hacer desaparecer los puntos blancos de su vista, Zero trepó y se deslizó como una serpiente por entre medio de las rocas resbaladizas y sueltas, mirando fijamente la espalda de Aido hasta poder acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Al noble no parecían afectarle tanto los cambios de luminosidad y observó al ex humano por sobre su hombro y con impaciencia cuando éste tardó un poco en volver a moverse.

Para cuando llegaron a la cima, sus manos dolían por el frío y estaban raspadas y sangrando por haberse agarrado con fuerza a las piedras mojadas y ásperas, aunque ambos ignoraron estos hechos, ya que al instante los cortes habían empezado a sanar. Frente a ellos se erigía la oscura e imponente mansión Ichijo. A decir verdad, su forma era algo amenazadora, como una bestia fingiendo estar dormida para atraerlos a sus fauces. Zero había puesto la pistola bajo su camisa durante la larga subida, pero la volvió a sacar mientras caminaba con cautela hacia la casa.

Ahora, con las rocas a sus espaldas y un jardín extenso, vacío y prolijamente dispuesto que los separaba de la parte posterior de la vivienda, era cuando se enfrentaban con el mayor peligro. El agua de lluvia formaba profundos charcos en las losas y verandas y los árboles decorativos y pequeños arbustos danzaban como locos en el viento.

De repente, unas figuras negras aparecieron entre los árboles bailarines, formas que no eran ni plantas ni matorrales. Con la lluvia que confundía sus sentidos del olfato, ninguno de los jóvenes se dio cuenta que habían sido descubiertos hasta que esas sombras se les lanzaron rápidamente encima.

Zero elevó su arma pero Aido le bajo el brazo de un golpe.

─¡Eso va a atraer a todo el mundo!

El noble se había arrodillado, poniendo ambas manos sobre las rocas gruesas que pavimentaban el piso… y súbitamente, el suelo se puso blanco. Hielo salió del vampiro como una onda expansiva, congelando y solidificando la superficie en todas direcciones y transformando charcos en áreas vidriosas, traicioneras y terriblemente resbaladizas por la lluvia que caía sobre ellas con persistencia.

Zero tuvo que admitir que Aido tenía razón, entre menos atención llamaran, mejor; pero temía que cualquier posibilidad de tener el elemento sorpresa de su lado cuando entraran a la casa ya se hubiera desvanecido. El jardín sorpresivamente congelado lo agarró con la guardia baja, pero se recuperó con rapidez; no tenían tiempo que perder. La ola de agresores se volvió una avalancha de gente desordenada que caía, se tropezaba y patinaba sobre el terreno traidor.

Aprovechando la oportunidad, Aido y Zero se lanzaron a la lucha, revoleando sus puños y tratando de derribar a los guardias sin hacer demasiado ruido. Era difícil ver entre la tormenta y el caos, pero el ex humano al menos pudo notar que estos atacantes estaban vestidos de igual forma que los asesinos que habían ido a buscar a Kaname, como si para este punto necesitaran más pruebas de que Ichijo tenía algo que ver en todo esto.

Un grito de alarma se escuchó desde la casa y el corazón de Zero se le hundió hasta el estómago ¡Ya era demasiado tarde! En cuestión de segundos, el área iba a estar infestada de guardias.

Lo mismo pareció haber pasado por la cabeza del noble quien ,después de patear con fuerza a uno de los hombres que tenía más cerca, dirigió una rápida mirada a la mansión y luego al ex humano.

─¡La entrada de servicio, a la izquierda, atrás de las azaleas! ¡Encuentra a Yuki y a Kaname! ─le ordenó Aido, agarrando al ex humano por el sobretodo y prácticamente tirándolo hacia la dirección mencionada antes de darse media vuelta, dejando inconsciente a un vampiro de un golpe y recibiendo un gancho en el hombro bastante fuerte. El noble cayó al suelo, pero rodó justo a tiempo para evitar el filo de un sable y se puso rápidamente de pie. Su respiración estaba muy agitada y palpitaba en su pecho por el miedo y el esfuerzo. A decir verdad, había pasado demasiado tiempo siendo un alumno mimado en vez de haber estado en el gimnasio para desarrollar el poder que le deba su sangre aristócrata, aunque afortunadamente su gran determinación y habilidad natural por lo menos le servían de algo.

Zero se tropezó y patinó sobre el suelo resbaladizo, logrando recuperar el equilibrio al mismo tiempo que se daba cuenta lo que Aido pretendía. Mandaba al ex humano a la casa con la esperanza de que pudiera encontrar a los demás mientras él se quedaba atrás, peleando y creando la mayor distracción posible.

Por un momento, Zero no supo qué hacer. Aido ya estaba rodeado de una masa compacta de figuras negras y que al parecer no habían visto desaparecer al cazador en medio del caos. El noble luchaba con una velocidad impresionante, pero aún así recibió otro derechazo en las costillas que no pudo esquivar a tiempo y el ex humano casi regresó para ayudarlo cuando lo vio caer sobre una rodilla, en peligro de ser derribado frente a la desventaja numérica en la que estaba.

Pero Aido no era ninguna presa fácil y tomando la pierna de su atacante más cercano, puso la palma de la otra mano firmemente sobre el suelo y otra vez el hielo cristalino se formó a sus órdenes con una rapidez enceguecedora. Unas cadenas heladas atraparon los pies del vampiro que se había cruzado en el camino del noble y continuaron expandiéndose para hacer los mismo con las piernas de los demás. Eran demasiados como para poder inmovilizarlos a todos pero los enlenteció, ya que tenían que tirar con fuerza de sus miembros para liberarse, maldiciendo y gritando por la ira y la sorpresa. Ese momento de respiro fue lo que Aido necesitaba para volver a levantarse, exhausto y sangrando pero ni cerca de encontrarse derrotado.

Zero tomó una decisión, rezando porque el noble supiera lo que hacía y no terminara pagando por esto un precio demasiado alto. Dio media vuelta y corrió hacia la casa. En plena luz del día, Zero probablemente no hubiera podido diferenciar una maldita _azalea_ de las millones de otras variedades de plantas que había en el jardín. De noche y en medio de una tormenta ni siquiera se molestó en hacer el intento, sino que buscó apresuradamente en la pared hasta encontrar en los últimos metros una puerta escondida y carente de cualquier posible obstrucción para que los sirvientes pudieran ir y venir sin molestar a sus superiores.

Mientras alcanzaba la entrada escuchó un grito a sus espaldas. No sabía si era de rabia o dolor pero definitivamente no había sido la voz de Aido. El aire explotó en una ola de viento helado y pedazos de hielo. Las gotas de lluvia se cristalizaron y pasaron a ser bolitas peligrosas y penetrantes de granizo que caían de los cielos. Zero frunció el ceño y poniendo los brazos arriba de su cabeza para protegerse de la metralla de artillería se dirigió a la puerta. Miró por sobre su hombro, tratando de ver a Aido pero los ardientes rayos de un relámpago desgarraron las altas nubes y la fuerte luz lo obligó a esconder la cabeza.

Abrió la puerta de un tirón y se metió adentro, cerrándola, trabándola y esperando que el rayo y las cosas que habían pasado ahí afuera hubieran evitado que alguien viera a dónde se había ido. Sinceramente, Zero rezaba por que al noble estuviera bien, pero sabía que ahora estaba por su cuenta. No tardarían en descubrirlo, así que tenía pocos minutos para encontrar a dos personas en una mansión en la que nunca antes había estado.

Si, claro. Era pan comido.

Pasándose una mano por el pelo plateado y casi congelado, el ex humano se sacó el hielo y agua que lo cubría. Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, eligiendo una dirección al azar por el simple hecho de que se tenía que mover y para este punto todo valía. Se daba cuenta que estaba dejando rastros de agua por donde pasaba pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Lo único que le quedaba hacer era apurarse.

El cosquilleo en su nuca le volvió a llamar la atención y esta vez no trató de apagarlo, por más extraño e incómodo que fuera. Sabía que eso era lo que lo conectaba con Kaname y si lo podía usar entonces lo haría. Al principio sus pasos fueron vacilantes, pero su confianza fue creciendo rápidamente a medida que continuaba con su trayecto y se concentraba en el silbido palpitante de su sangre, dejando que lo guiará cada vez más adentro de las entrañas de la mansión desconocida.

* * *

Inquieto, Takuma caminaba por la habitación y miraba la ventana, preguntándose cuán terrible podría ser la caída hasta el suelo. Su cuarto estaba en la parte más alta de una de las torres de la mansión y cuatro o cinco pisos lo separaban del jardín que había debajo. Con Kaname, una vez habían salido por esa misma ventana, tratando de bajar agarrándose con sus garras a la pared. En ese momento había parecido una buena idea, ya que la habitación de Takuma daba a la parte posterior de la casa y había muy pocas probabilidades de que los vieran. Sin embargo, el noble se resbaló, Kaname intentó ayudarlo y ambos cayeron al piso. Él terminó con una concusión y el purasangre con un brazo roto en dos lugares, aunque las heridas se les curaron rápidamente. El castigo recayó sobre Takuma, a pesar de haber sido Kaname el de la idea. Ese tipo de cosas… habían pasado muchas veces, pero la naturaleza relajada y tranquila del rubio sumada al arrepentimiento silencioso de Kaname hacían que dichos incidentes nunca hubieran generado ningún problema serio entre los dos.

El joven se puso frente a la ventana y abrió las cortinas, observando cómo la lluvia oscura golpeaba contra el vidrio sobre el fondo opaco y negrusco del cielo nocturno. _Kaname ¿realmente estás aquí? ¿Esta vez eres tú quien está en problemas?_ Intentaba decirse que estaba imaginando cosas. Ese sonido _no_ _pudo_ haber sido hecho por el purasangre. Estaba a punto de hacer algo precipitado y probablemente lo único que iba a conseguir era meterse en líos con su abuelo por andar persiguiendo sombras…

De repente, el vidrio se resquebrajó y el sonido de un golpe seco hizo retroceder al joven de un salto. La lluvia dejó de ceder frente a la ventana y sin previo aviso comenzó a chocar contra ella en forma de mil bolitas pequeñas y duras: la lluvia se había transformado inexplicablemente en granizo.

Una fina capa de escarcha congeló el vidrio roto como si una brisa ártica hubiera pegado contra el costado de la casa, helando incluso hasta a las gotas que caían del cielo. Segundos después, un relámpago de luz brillante y enceguecedora iluminó la extraña escena. El otoño ya se estaba acercando, pero todavía faltaba para la época de granizo o las heladas.

Los ojos de Takuma se abrieron de par en par y rápidamente abrió la ventana, sacando el protector que tenía contra la tormenta para poder asomar la cabeza, a pesar del clima raro y peligroso, y averiguar qué estaba pasando. Se puso las manos sobre la cabeza, cubriéndose sólo de forma parcial frente a los dardos filosos de hielo mientras forzaba la vista en medio de la tempestad. Igualmente, el granizo ya estaba parando, convirtiéndose otra vez en una fría lluvia que hacía que sus mechones de pelo castaño claro le pegaran en la cara.

Abajo, distinguió movimiento. A través del aguacero, su aguda vista le indicó que del otro lado de la casa, cerca del lugar donde la colina comenzaba a descender, había una especie de pelea. Gran parte del jardín había sido transformada en una escalofriante escultura de hielo, más propia de algún festival de invierno que de una tormenta otoñal. El pasto y el sendero de piedras brillaban con un color blancuzco mientras que de los árboles y arbustos, con sus hojas cubiertas de escarcha, colgaban estalactitas de agua congelada. Había sólo una explicación posible para tal explosión de hielo y Takuma estuvo más que seguro de ver por un segundo algo de pelo rubio y la imagen de una cara familiar.

_¡Aido!_

Aido estaba peleando con al menos siete de los _hitokiri_ de su abuelo. Las figuras oscuras en el suelo mostraban que algunos ya habían caído, pero el noble parecía herido. Tenía la mano sobre uno de sus costados y al parecer era incapaz de ponerse de pie. Sus movimientos cada vez eran más lentos, torpes y desesperado y el bramante viento le llevó a Takuma la esencia de su sangre.

Los hitokiri eran una fuerza de elite que había servido a los Ichijo por generaciones. Por lo general eran prácticamente invisibles y se habían encargado de la seguridad de la familia desde que Takuma tenía memoria. Sin embargo, el joven nunca había visto tantos de ellos al mismo tiempo, por lo menos no en la casa.

Takuma no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse qué estaba haciendo Aido aquí ni por qué estaban peleando, ya que en ese mismo instante escuchó que la puerta se abría a sus espaldas. Los guardias habían escuchado cuando el vidrio de su ventana se resquebrajó y luego la corriente de viento que entró por ella y se apresuraron a entrar temiendo que la persona a la cual estaban a cargo de cuidar estuviera tratando de escaparse de su jaula.

Afuera, el noble vio cómo Aido hacía caer a uno de los hitokiri y cómo después no pudo evitar el golpe de otro. La dura patada lo mandó al piso y esta vez no tuvo tiempo de levantarse. Una lluvia de piñas y puntapiés, tan letales como despiadados, acorraló al joven aristócrata contra el frío suelo; los hitokiri no pensaban darle a su peligroso adversario el tiempo suficiente como para que causara más problemas. Aido, herido e incapaz de defenderse, se puso en posición fetal y se cubrió la cabeza con las manos mientras sus agresores lo hacían moco.

─Córrase de la ventana, amo Ichijo ─le advirtió a Takuma uno de los guardias que tenía detrás, pero el muchacho a penas lo escuchó. Se había quedado duro como una estatua por el terror de ver a uno de los hitokiri elevar su sable para luego clavarlo violenta y rápidamente. El grito de Aido casi no se oyó por encima del viento aunque ahora la esencia de su sangre se podía oler en el aire helado con muchísima más intensidad.

Takuma sintió que los cabos sinuosos que lo habían llevado hasta éste punto finalmente se habían unido, haciendo imposible una vuelta atrás. Sea lo que fuere que estuviera ocurriendo, era algo serio. Kaname estaba en peligro, Aido probablemente estaba muerto y quién sabe lo que le pudiera haber pasado a los demás mientras él no estaba. Incluso dejando el deber de lado, una parte de su corazón siempre había sido leal a su abuelo, así como a su responsabilidad y honor familiar. Pero ¿qué clase de honor era éste? No sabía exactamente lo que planeaba su abuelo… pero era _él_ quien había traicionado la confianza de Takuma. Y el joven ya estaba harto. Ya no importaba lo que pudiera ocurrir después, ya no importaba si no tenía ningún lugar al que escapar o donde esconderse. Estaba harto de ser un peón y un prisionero en su propia vida.

Cuando el noble no respondió, los dos guardias se le acercaron para separarlo de la ventana por la fuerza, aunque nunca lograron ponerle las manos encima.

Takuma no se dio vuelta, sino que continuó mirando el vidrio y los nudillos que tenía sobre el borde inferior de la ventana se le pusieron blancos. Sin previo aviso, un relámpago emitió nuevamente su brillante luz, pero no afuera estaba vez. Los rayos entraron por la ventana abierta y pasaron a cada lado del aristócrata sin tocarlo y dándoles directo en el pecho a los dos guardias. Así como Aido podía controlar el hielo, Takuma podía controlar la energía.

Unos gritos terribles se escucharon detrás de él y ambos vampiros cayeron al suelo, con los ojos abiertos y unos agujeros que echaban humo sobre sus torsos. El olor distintivo de la carne chamuscada llenó la habitación.

El joven no miró lo que había acabado de hacer. Nunca antes había matado a nadie, no de esta forma. Cuando era chico… se había alimentado de humanos, por supuesto, como todos los demás de su familia. Pero no le había enseñado a pensar en eso como _asesinato_ más de lo que un humano pensaba que ir al carnicero y llevarse un pollo recién degollado era matar. Desde ese entonces su manera de ver ese tipo de cosas había cambiado, pero ciertamente nunca antes había terminado con la vida de un vampiro. Se sentía algo descompuesto, pero resuelto. Ahora no había vuelta atrás.

Una ola de pasos apresurados que venían del piso de abajo le indicó a Takuma que los disturbios en sus cuartos habían atraído a otros, probablemente guardias y hitokiri. En el jardín, Aido había dejado de moverse y ahora yacía sobre el suelo congelado con una mancha carmesí expandiéndose por el hielo a la vez que se mezclaba con la lluvia. No le quedaba mucho tiempo y le llevaría demasiado abrirse camino a la fuerza para bajar hasta el otro lado de la casa. Podía oler la presencia cercana de los sirvientes y lacayos con los que había crecido y no quería tener que lastimar a ninguno.

Takuma saltó sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, respiró profundamente y se tiró a los brazos de la noche oscura y tormentosa, descendiendo en caída libre.

* * *

Kaname descansaba su cabeza sobre la de Yuki. Desde hacía un rato ella no se había movido ni había hablado y el purasangre se dio cuenta que estaba dormida. Las cadenas todavía lo sostenían, pero aún así trataba de abrazarla y contenerla tanto como le era posible. Intentaba idear un plan para sacarlos de aquí, pero estaba tan mareado, adolorido y débil que… a penas podía concentrarse o mantenerse despierto. Y la esencia de la sangre de Yuki, secándose en el cuello y hombros de la muchacha, la verdad que no ayudaba mucho tampoco.

De repente, sintió unas pulsaciones en la parte baja de su cuello. Hizo una mueca de dolor, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Debido a cuán destrozada estaba esa área, los extraños latidos eran dolorosos. Sin embargo, no era una sensación desconocida. Era la forma que tenía de saber cuando Ichijo estaba cerca después de lo que le había hecho. Pero… esta vez era diferente. No se trataba de Ichijo, de eso estaba seguro aunque no sabía por qué. Y si no era Ichijo… entonces, tenía que ser la única otra persona que lo había mordido. Sin embargo, esa idea no tenía sentido ¿Zero? ¿Acaso Zero estaba acá? ¿Sería también un prisionero o…?

Aprovechando la oportunidad y sin tener mucho más que perder, Kaname buscó mentalmente la presencia del otro vampiro, esforzándose para alcanzarlo y enviarle una señal clara que pudiera seguir. Si Zero se encontraba en este lugar y no era un prisionero… entonces…

* * *

Una de las manos de Zero se le fue a la cabeza mientras sentía cómo la presencia de Kaname lo inundaba por completo. Esa sensación lo desorientaba, pero ahora por lo menos sabía con exactitud hacia donde estaba yendo. Siguiendo esa fuerte guía, encontró rápidamente la puerta secreta que se escondía detrás del tapizado al final del pasillo. Una vez que se hubo asegurado de que no había nadie en las cercanías, entró con cautela y bajó apurado las escaleras de a dos escalones. Lo que había sentido de Kaname en ese breve contacto no había sido nada bueno.

La puerta estaba cerrada, pero sólo con una traba externa que Zero no tuvo problemas en deshacer. Era claro que el objetivo de la habitación era evitar que la gente saliera y no que no entrara. Ya podía oler la esencia de la sangre de Kaname… y la de Yuki del otro lado. Con el arma apuntando hacia el piso, el ex humano abrió la puerta con un rápido empujón, entrando y barriendo el cuarto con su pistola. Estaba bastante seguro de que sólo había dos personas adentro, pero no se quería fiar de nada.

No se había topado con ningún percance en su camino por la mansión y eso lo tenía inquieto, por lo general la suerte nunca estaba de su lado. Al parecer había habido una especie revuelo en una de las torres y la atención de todos se había dirigido hacia ese lugar. Se había escuchado como si un rayo hubiera caído sobre la casa, o sobre alguien en su interior, teniendo en cuenta el olor a carne quemada que había traído el viento minutos después. Esa había sido la bendición celestial que lo ayudo a llegar sin ser detectado, pero aún así no confiaba en que la buena fortuna se quedara a su lado por mucho más tiempo.

Sin embargo, todos esos pensamientos de precaución momentáneamente desaparecieron de su cabeza cuando reconoció las dos esencias que tenía enfrente.

Kaname y Yuki estaba arrodillados sobre el piso, en el centro de la habitación. Kaname… estaba destrozado, completa y terriblemente. El corazón de Zero no era tan duro como para que tal imagen no lo descompusiera y preocupara profundamente al mismo tiempo. El purasangre colgaba de unas cadenas que lo agarraban de las muñecas y a primera vista, el ex humano pensó que Yuki lo abrazaba, aunque luego vio las cuerdas alrededor de sus brazos y se dio cuenta que estaba _atada_ a él. A medida que se acercaba, notó la sangre que manchaba la fina tela del cuello y hombros del pijama de Yuki. Notó los cortes oscuros y distintivos hechos por un par de mordidas sobre su piel. Ella estaba pálida, no se movía y sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras yacía sobre Kaname… cuyos colmillos se asomaban en toda su extensión mientras miraba a Zero en silencio.

El arma del ex humano se elevó hasta llegar a la altura de la cabeza del purasangre de modo que los ojos de éste terminaran observando fijamente el final del cañón. Sí, Zero se daba cuenta que el vampiro había pasado por un tormento infernal y que se debía estar muriendo de hambre por las graves heridas que no parecían estar sanando. Pero eso no le daba derecho a hacer esto. No a Yuki. No en la opinión del ex humano. El miedo puso sus garras sobre el corazón del cazador, transformándose en ira para cuando llegó a reflejarse en sus ojos plateados ¿Y si Yuki estaba muerta? ¿Y si había tardado demasiado en encontrarla? Incluso aunque no hubiera sido así… ahora era tarde y ella nunca volvería a ser la misma. Sería una vampira y estaría acorralada en el mismo destino amargo en el que estaba él y sería tanto culpa suya como de Kaname. Quizás más suya porque _la tendría que haber protegido…_

Kaname podía leer con facilidad todas las cosas que se cruzaban por la cabeza de Zero y lo que _creía_ que le había pasado a Yuki. Pero se limitó a mirarlo sin decir ninguna palabra mientras la pistola apuntaba en medio de sus ojos. Claro. Tendría que haber sabido que el ex humano iba a pensar inmediatamente lo peor de él ¿Qué se lo impediría? Kaname estaba muy cansado. Sin importar lo que hiciera siempre sería un monstruo para este muchacho. Y tal vez para Yuki también. Ya no sabía que pensar y por ahí tenían razón, especialmente si Rido e Ichijo eran grandes ejemplos de su raza. Pero después de la tortura que había soportado y que continuó soportando al resistirse en hacer justamente aquello de lo que lo acusaban los ojos de Zero, a Kaname no le importaba tener que explicarse ante Kiriyu o cualquier otra persona. No le importaba descubrir por qué _dolía_, por extraño que sonara, que Zero lo condenara con tanta rapidez.

─¿Viniste para matarnos, Kiriyu, o a rescatarnos? ─preguntó en voz baja y con un tono quebrado aunque inexpresivo.

Yuki se agitó contra el pecho de Kaname ante el sonido de su voz bajo su oído, pero sin despertarse del todo aún. Todavía estaba débil, aunque iba mejorando de a poco gracias al tiempo que tuvo para recuperarse. Por lo menos el movimiento le dijo al ex humano que estaba con vida.

─Vine para rescatar a Yuki… tú te puedes pudrir en el infierno ─dijo Zero, bajando el arma y arrodillándose detrás de Kaname para desatar a Yuki. En realidad no tenía la intención de dejar a Kaname así… pero en estos momentos esa era una idea atractiva… siempre y cuando no mirara con mucho detenimiento la espalda destrozada del purasangre mientras liberaba a la muchacha y siempre y cuando intentara en vano ignorar la profunda agonía que emanaba el otro vampiro y la forma involuntaria en que despertaba su simpatía y preocupación. _No. Ni siquiera Kuran se merecía esto. _

Kaname miró a su alrededor en silencio y sintió cómo se iban soltando los brazos de Yuki. Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando las manos de la muchacha y del ex humano rozaban y frotaban su espalda en el proceso. Estaba tan herido y traumatizado después de las largas semanas de tormento que no era capaz de darse cuenta si el cazador realmente había hablado en serio. Esperaba que Zero lo hubiera dicho sin pensar, como hacía siempre, pero no podía estar seguro y la idea de que lo dejaran atrás, otra vez a merced de Rido e Ichijo, le helaba la sangre ¿Que se pudriera en el infierno? Ya lo estaba haciendo.

─Ah… ─dijo por lo bajo, con un tono de voz débil y desamparado─ Entonces… ¿no serías tan amable de dispararme antes de irte, Kiriyu? ─murmuró.

Zero subió la cabeza de golpe e inclinándose a un costado miró a Kaname, aunque era obvio que el purasangre no estaba haciendo ningún chiste. De verdad le estaba pidiendo que lo matara en vez de dejarlo aquí, vivo. En los ojos rojos había un vacío que el ex humano no había visto nunca antes y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna. _Ay, mierda…_no podía irse sin Kuran viendo todo lo que había soportado. Si hubiera matado a Yuki entonces la cosa sería diferente, pero por lo menos ella estaba viva y Zero podía ser cualquier cosa excepto cruel y vengativo.

─Deja de hablar como un imbécil ─gruñó Zero con suavidad mientras se levantaba, poniéndose enfrente de Kaname y separándolo despacio de Yuki. La acunó gentilmente contra su pecho, dándole palmaditas en el cachete para tratar de despertarla.

─¿Yuki? Yuki… ─pronunció su nombre con ternura aunque también con preocupación. La _podía_ cargar hasta afuera, pero sería mucho mejor si pudiera caminar sola. No sabía con qué se podían encontrar y la tormenta todavía era un problema.

Yuki se volvió a agitar.

─¿Kaname…? ─murmuró confundida y atontada. Sus ojos se abrieron después de algunos parpadeos y se dio cuenta de quién era el rostro que estaba mirando. Subió las cejas y dijo: ─¿Zero? ─su corazón saltó en su pecho y minutos después la alegría apareció en su cara─ ¡Zero!

Se giró, prácticamente lanzándose hacia él, envolviéndolo con sus brazos y dándole un abrazo sofocante. Zero le devolvió el gesto con suavidad y ella se separó de él, buscando a Kaname con la vista por todas partes. Tan pronto como lo vio supo que todavía estaban en la celda y probablemente también en peligro. La angustia pasó por sus rasgos una vez más al darse cuenta que las heridas del purasangre y toda esta situación no habían sido sólo una pesadilla como lo había creído en un momento.

Trató de ponerse de pie, pero aún estaba demasiado débil y terminó cayéndose al piso. Quiso alejar a Zero cuando empezó a ayudarla, rápidamente haciendo un gesto hacia Kaname.

─Ayúdalo a él. Lo tenemos que sacar de aquí ¡Ichijo y Shiki pueden volver en cualquier momento! ─imploró con urgencia.

Zero parecía totalmente confundido ¿Ichijo y Shiki? A principio, y por el contexto, pensó en el joven Ichijo, aunque un momento después se dio cuenta de que ella se refería al otro.

─No Shiki, sino mi tío, Rido Kuran. Está usando el cuerpo de Shiki como Shizuka usó el de Maria Kurenai ─la voz de Kaname hizo que la atención de los dos jóvenes se centrara en él. El purasangre intentaba levantarse a duras penas y finalmente lo logró, dejando las cadenas sueltas. Las cejas de Zero se elevaron ante esta nueva información, pero no hizo ningún comentario o pregunta. Éste no era el momento.

El ex humano tomó las esposas del purasangre, tratando de ver cómo estaban ajustadas.

─¡Ten cuidado! Dan unas descargas elec… ─comenzó a advertirle Yuki, pero su voz se apagó cuando Zero agarró las muñecas de Kaname, con cadenas y todo, dándolas vuelta y estudiando las esposas sin ningún efecto colateral.

─Fueron hechas para el uso de los cazadores de vampiros ─le dijo el purasangre a Yuki con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro ante la sorpresa de la joven─ Rido y Asato necesitaban hechizos especiales para poder manejarlas, pero Kiriyu _es_ un cazador, así que estos objetos le van a obedecer, siempre y cuando sepa cómo hacerlos funcionar.

Zero sabía que las esposas habían sido hechas por cazadores, había reconocido el diseño aunque no había pensado que repelerían a otras personas. No tenían ninguna cerradura o bisagra y la superficie no mostraba grietas de ninguna clase. Estaban selladas con el conjuro de las letras que tenían alrededor y sólo podían ser abiertas con la orden apropiada dicha por la persona que las había puesto o por otro cazador.

Sin embargo, el hechizo no era uno simple y el ex humano frunció el ceño mientras las estudiaba rápidamente, mirando el círculo en el piso y luego otra vez hacia las esposas. Estaba seguro de que estaban unidos y él iba a tener que ser cuidadoso con lo que iba a hacer. A pesar de contar con una fuerte sangre de cazador, su entrenamiento oficial había cesado cuando era chico y le tomó un par de minutos descifrar en qué orden necesitaba avanzar para resolver este problema. Era, probablemente, el hechizo más complicado con el que se hubiera encontrado en su vida.

Cuando se inclinó sobre las esposas, con la atención fija en ellas, Kaname se ladeó un poco y de repente, el ex humano pudo sentir el aliento del purasangre acariciando su nuca. El cuerpo de Zero se puso rígido instintivamente.

─No mordí a Yuki ─susurró Kaname con una voz imposible de leer─ Fue Rido, con el cuerpo de Shiki. Ella va a estar bien.

El otro vampiro se sobresaltó ante estas palabras inesperadas y subió la vista hasta encontrarse con la del purasangre. Estaba sorprendido y un poco molesto. _¿Por qué mierda Kuran no se lo había dicho antes? Maldito sea él y sus juegos estúpidos. _Pero… Zero estaba aliviado y sus ojos se ablandaron un poco. Sabía muy bien lo que era tener hambre y caer en al tentación, y tenía que admitir que respetaba rencorosamente a Kuran por su auto control. De alguna manera, no dudó ni por un segundo que Kaname estaba diciendo la verdad.

─Qué bien, entonces creo que no voy a tener que matarte después de todo ─murmuró en susurro igualmente bajo.

Por un segundo, una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en los labios hinchados y lastimados del purasangre.

La mirada de Zero rápidamente volvió a las esposas y farfullando un par de palabras, puso su mano sobre el anillo de metal que las conectaba con la cadena. El anillo se abrió con un chasquido, separándose de las esposas y permitiendo que las manos de Kaname llegaran más abajo que su cintura por primera vez en semanas. El metal todavía mantenía sus muñecas unidas, pero ya no estaba sujeto a quedarse en un mismo lugar.

Sin embargo, Zero le levantó una palma para que se quedara quieto.

─No te muevas todavía, primero tenemos que descifrar esto ─dijo, señalando con la cabeza el círculo que había en el piso. El ex humano se arrodilló para mirarlo en detalle y Yuki se agachó para hacer lo mismo mientras Kaname los observaba. Se balanceó un poco, pero la sensación de tener por fin algo de libertad le daba una fuerza increíble. Se quería sacar las esposas y, bajando la vista, no pudo evitar notar cómo los cabellos de Zero pasaban por su cuello… así como lo roja que era la sangre que aún manchaba el pijama de Yuki… el vampiro inspiró profunda e intranquilamente. Con la llegada de un poco de esperanza el hambre estaba volviendo para vengarse. Que Dios lo perdone pero… las dos personas que estaba con él en la habitación se veían terriblemente deliciosas.

Antes de que pudiera controlarse, o por lo menos darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Kaname cayó sobre sus rodillas, enredando las manos en la camisa de Zero mientras el ex humano permanecía agachado y con la cabeza inclinada sobre las inscripciones que iba descifrando lentamente. El rostro del purasangre terminó descansando sobre el costado del cuello de Zero mientras su pelo y su aliento rozaban la piel del cazador. El movimiento fue tan repentino que el otro vampiro no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y, en cambio, se quedó cautelosamente quieto, consciente de cuán cerca tenía la boca de Kaname.

─¿Kuran…? ─dijo despacio y en voz baja. Yuki los miraba, dura como una estatua.

El purasangre respiraba con dificultad. Estaba a punto de morder al joven. Y quería hacerlo, con todas las fuerzas de su alma. Yuki estaba fuera de la cuestión por completo, aunque a Zero no le podía hacer ningún daño duradero que no hubiera sido hecho antes. No había sido su intención terminar así y sabía que no tenían tiempo para esto, pero tenía tanta, tanta hambre… que era insoportable y doloroso.

Kaname tiritó y, separándose de Zero con esfuerzo, retrocedió para sentarse sobre sus talones. Necesitaban que Kiriyu permaneciera con vida, alerta y con fuerza. El purasangre estaba en muy mala forma y alguien tenía que proteger a Yuki y sacarlos de este lugar. Tampoco se olvidó de que el ex humano era el único que podía liberarlo de estas esposas anti-vampiros.

─Creo que tienes que poner las manos en algún lado del círculo para deshacer el hechizo ─dijo Kaname por lo bajo, como si se hubiera agachado para hacerle saber eso. Se puso de pie a duras penas; entre más lejos estuviera de los otros dos, mejor. En estos momentos, estar cerca de su persona no era algo muy seguro.

─Sí, gracias, ya sé como funciona ─contestó Zero con sarcasmo, mirando a Kaname precavidamente antes de volver a lo que estaba haciendo. Puso sus palmas en dos runas con forma triangular a los lados del círculo y, bajando la cabeza, murmuró algunas palabras que Yuki trató de comprender aunque no pudo. El joven dio un grito grave y levantó sus manos rápidamente cuando una cuchillada de dolor recorrió su piel. Se miró las palmas y vio que estaban rojas y quemadas con la figura de las runas. Sacudió la cabeza y las volvió a poner en el mismo lugar.

─Me parece que eso no era… ─farfulló mientras se descerebraba pensando en qué había hecho mal. Finalmente, hizo el intento otra vez pero con palabras distintas y las runas se iluminaron por un momento, para luego apagarse y casi desaparecer.

Satisfecho de que hubiera funcionado, Zero se levantó y trató de alcanzar las esposas de Kaname, que iban a ser la parte más complicada del rompecabezas, pero el horrible sonido de unos pasos que bajaban las escaleras los dejaron inmóviles.


	10. Desenmarañando la trama

_**N. de la T.: **__Muchas gracias a __**VaneCaos**__ por dejarme usar su traducción de "blood lust" (ansias de sangre), su versión me gustó más que la mía, aunque supongo que voy a empezar a usar las dos más adelante. Y tengo otra cosa importante que decir: en este texto se habla de un gazebo, si saben lo que significa entonces saltéen esta parte, pero si, como yo, desconocían su significado, les cuento que es una construcción que se usa en jardines, plazas y parques con un piso, columnas y un techo, que sirve para dar sombra al mismo tiempo que te dejan ver el paisaje si estás adentro… no se si fui muy clara, pero pueden encontrar fotos más explicativas en Internet._

_

* * *

_

_**N. de la A.: **__¡Un gracias enorme a todos los que me dejaron reviews! También creí necesario volver a mencionar que ya para estos momentos la historia es AU del manga y probablemente lo siga siendo cada vez más a medida que vayan saliendo los demás números. Por ejemplo, en este fic Takuma Ichijo termina estando firmemente del lado de Kaname, pero no sé que va a pasar en la versión original. Sólo pensé que sería bueno recalcarlo. Además, estuve considerando dejar este capítulo en otro final abierto, pero después decidí no hacerlo. ;) _

**Capítulo diez: "Desenmarañando la trama"**

Takuma aterrizó sobre la planta de sus pies con un ruido sordo. Su talento y agilidad habían crecido considerablemente desde que era un niño y logró vencer el duro impacto con destreza, absorbiéndolo con las piernas como un felino y dejándolas ceder en el momento justo. Luego se agachó y rodó por el césped empapado para dispersar la fuerza del impulso sin daños de mayor importancia. Ningún humano hubiera podido hacer eso, pero afortunadamente, Takuma contaba con la ayuda de la resistencia, gracia e instintos de su naturaleza de vampiro.

Sin embargo, había caído de una gran altura y tenía las piernas adoloridas. Cuando se puso de pie demasiado rápido, una ola de sufrimiento le recorrió el tobillo derecho, que no había reaccionado bien al golpe. Subiendo la vista, pudo ver a través de la omnipresente lluvia las cabezas negras y sorprendidas que se asomaban desde el cuadrado brillante y alto de su ventana.

Sí… él tampoco podía creer lo que había hecho.

Ya mojado hasta la médula a pesar de los pocos minutos que estuvo expuesto a la tormenta, Takuma salió en una carrera coja hacia el otro lado de la casa. El olor de la sangre de Aido se iba volviendo cada vez más fuerte a medida que se acercaba al grupo de hombres y llegaba a divisar al vampiro rubio hecho una bolita sobre un charco carmesí que iba creciendo segundo tras segundo. El hielo se había derretido casi por completo frente a la embestida de la lluvia y el noble yacía tan inmóvil sobre el suelo como un cadáver.

Los hitokiri miraron a Takuma mientras que el del sable manchado que estaba más cerca de Aido golpeaba al aristócrata caído con la punta de su bota para ver si respondía.

─Amo Ichijo, no tendría que estar en este lugar, hubo un accidente y es peligroso ─dijo uno de los hombres, separándose de los demás y dando unos pasos hacia Takuma ni bien lo reconocieron. El joven se lo sacó de encima con un empujón, tratando de llegar hasta Aido.

─¡¿Pero qué hicieron, estúpidos? ─dijo con furia y levantando la voz por sobre el ruido de la tormenta mientras se ponía de rodillas al lado de Aido, ensuciándose la ropa con el barro helado que cubría el suelo─ ¡Él es Hanabusa Aido, un noble y mi amigo! ¿¡Cómo se atreven a tocarlo? ─vociferó, poniendo al otro vampiro boca arriba e intentando rápidamente encontrar un pulso. No pudo hallarlo, pero sus dedos temblaban tanto que era difícil estar seguro. El sobretodo del rubio estaba abierto y su camisa azul claro se estaba volviendo cada vez más carmesí por un corte en la cintura y dos heridas profundas en el pecho y estómago. La lluvia golpeó la cara pálida de Aido y la hizo girar a un costado, cerrándole los ojos mientras se acumulaba en sus largas y oscuras pestañas. De su boca caían lentas gotas de sangre que se diluían con el agua.

Esto no era nada bueno.

La noticia no pareció acongojar a los inmutables hitokiri. Habían sido entrenados como asesinos desde su nacimiento y el rango, la clase social y el credo no les importaba ni en lo más mínimo. Sus intereses estaban únicamente en servir y proteger los de su señor, Asato Ichijo.

─Era un intruso asociado con aquellos que quieren lastimar a su familia, amo Ichijo. Perdió el derecho a la vida cuando dio el primer paso dentro de esta propiedad. Nosotros sólo cumplíamos con nuestras órdenes. Y ahora, acompáñenos, no tendría que haber salido de la casa ─el hitokiri sabía que en algún momento de la pelea habían perdido a otro merodeador y quería encontrarlo cuanto antes. Asato les había dado órdenes estrictas en lo que respectaba al joven Ichijo y debían asegurarse de que Takuma volviera inmediatamente a la "seguridad" de sus habitaciones.

El muchacho, horrorizado e hirviendo de rabia, se aferró con fuerza al abrigo de Aido, negándose a salir del lugar ante los tironeos de los vampiros que intentaban llevárselo. _Enemigos de su familia…_ ¿De cuántos de sus amigos habrán dicho lo mismo? ¿Cuántos habían sido asesinados mientras él estaba fuera del país, ignorando todo completamente? ¿Qué pasaba con el mundo que se había vuelto loco de la noche a la mañana?

Los hitokiri fueron insistentes y a pesar de que el joven era su "amo" no dudaron en usar la fuerza para hacerlo levantar. Takuma se giró, luchando y tratando de alejarlos sin mucha determinación. Un puñetazo le dio de lleno en la cara y el joven trastabilló, sorprendido y con la guardia baja mientras los guardias lo atrapaban y se lo llevaban arrastrando hasta la casa. Por alguna razón… había sido tan ingenuo como para no esperar que lo trataran así, pero lo iban a meter de nuevo en su prisión, iban a dejar que Aido muriera solo en este jardín en penumbras…

Un relámpago brillante cayó sobre el hombre que le había pegado, tirándolo al piso con un grito y haciendo que todos los demás se dieran media vuelta para ver que había pasado. Takuma se le quedó mirando, pálido y con los ojos bien abiertos. No había sido su intención hacer eso… ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del poder que había acumulado hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Todo estaba pasando muy rápido y sentía como si él mismo estuviera dando vueltas descontroladamente. Ejecutar Niveles E bajo las órdenes de Kaname era una cosa, ellos no eran más que animales peligrosos, pero estos hombres y los de la torre… eran vampiros que habían servido a su familia por generaciones ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Los hitokiri sabían que él había sido el responsable y en un instante, todo pareció cambiar. No podían matar a Takuma, era una de las personas a las que habían jurado proteger y si hacían tal cosa lo tendrían que pagar con sus vidas, pero en estos momentos era una amenaza que debía ser neutralizada hasta que lo pudieran poner en un lugar seguro. Se le tiraron encima antes de que pudiera recuperarse del susto y Takuma peleó ciegamente y con gran pánico; era como si todo estuviera ocurriendo demasiado rápido o demasiado despacio. Luego sintió el dolor repentino y punzante de un filo que perforó su camisa y hombro. No fue un corte muy profundo, pero se lo habían hecho a propósito y el joven sabía muy bien que… los sables de los hitokiri estaban envenenados.

El dolor logró que el muchacho finalmente saliera de su shock y con una súbita ola de furia se liberó de los hombres que lo rodeaban y los miró con una ira tormentosa. Quizás por primera vez en su vida, Takuma Ichijo realmente parecía un vampiro.

Otro relámpago abrió el cielo, cayendo sobre la tierra como un tridente y tocando con sus lenguas mortales y precisas a cada uno de los hitokiri que se encontraban en el jardín antes de que pudieran saber qué los había golpeado. El joven miró por un momento sus formas erguidas y negras, inmóviles como estatuas bajo la lluvia, congeladas en el tiempo e ignorantes de sus propias muertes. Después, se desplomaron en silencio sobre el piso.

Takuma estaba aturdido y atontado… el veneno de rápida acción al que había sido sometido ya comenzaba a hacer efecto, pero no era por eso ¿Quién hubiera pensado que era tan perturbadoramente fácil matar a tantos en un solo instante? ¿Que era tan sencillo como arrancar la mecha de una vela? Una histeria salvaje y tensa entró en hervor en su garganta como una carcajada y el joven se ahogó. No había tiempo. No había tiempo de quedarse a contemplar lo que había hecho. Las cartas estaban echadas y se tenía que mover rápido.

Llegando hasta Aido a los tropiezos, Takuma se agachó y lo levantó en brazos. Se alivió al sentir contra su cuello la débil y casi indiscernible respiración del otro muchacho mientras lo tomaba con cuidado. Aido seguía vivo, aunque a penas, pero tenía heridas graves y mucho más veneno en su sistema que Takuma. En pequeñas dosis, como la que le habían administrado al joven Ichijo, el veneno de los hitokiri servía como sedante y no era mortal. O por lo menos no era mortal para los vampiros, ya que probablemente lo hubiera sido para los humanos. Pero… Takuma no sabía cuánto veneno había absorbido Aido a través de sus terribles heridas.

Sus dedos agarraron con fuerza la forma del noble y, cargando su peso, salió cojeando tan apresuradamente como pudo. Sabía que le quedaba muy poco tiempo antes de que la droga lo dejara inconsciente y tenía que tratar de ponerlos a ambos fuera de alcance antes de que no pudiera avanzar más. Odiaba huir de esta manera, sabiendo que probablemente había otros en peligro y que en algún lugar por acá cerca la vida de Kaname podría estar colgando de la balanza… pero esto era todo lo que podía hacer. Su fuerza lo abandonaría pronto y si colapsaba en medio del jardín, Aido iba a morir y quizás él mismo nunca volviera a saber lo que era la libertad.

No podría ir por las colinas con este clima, ni con el peso que llevaba y el escaso tiempo que tenía. Pero ésta era su casa y la conocía como la palma de su mano. Conocía un lugar en el que su abuelo no sería capaz de encontrarlo, un lugar suyo del que nadie sabía. Nunca había llevado a Kaname ahí, aunque habían compartido casi todo lo demás.

Del otro lado de la casa, una vez hubo un viejo pozo de agua que había caído en desuso hacía siglos. Lo habían tapado y finalmente sobre él se levantó un gran gazebo. De chico, Takuma descubrió que si corría una de las maderas sueltas de la parte trasera de la construcción y se arrastraba lo suficientemente profundo en la oscuridad cerrada que había debajo… podía encontrarse con el borde del pozo, cuya cubierta original se había podrido hasta desintegrarse y cuya extensión vertical desaparecía en la tierra.

Confiando en que la lluvia borrara sus esencias y cualquier huella que pudieran haber dejado detrás, Takuma movió a un lado la tabla suelta del gazebo y entró a rastras, llevando a Aido consigo y volviendo a poner la madera en su lugar. Una vez adentro, pudo escuchar el tamborileo de la lluvia contra el piso que tenía sobre la cabeza y del cual se filtraban gotitas de barro a través de las grietas invisibles que había entre los tablones apretujados.

La parte baja del gazebo parecía mucho más chica desde la última vez que había estado en este lugar cuando era un niño, pero el joven se las ingenió para retorcerse de un lado a otro hasta poder abrirse camino a la entrada del pozo, arrastrándose junto con Aido.

La vieja escalera que había dejado pendiendo de uno de los bordes todavía seguía ahí. Le tomó mucho trabajo maniobrar la bajada con el noble colgado sobre su hombro, pero a medida que desaparecían cada vez más adentro de la oscura quietud y el sonido de la lluvia y el viento pasaban a ser suaves murmullos, Takuma por fin comenzó a sentir que un poco de seguridad y cordura regresaban a su persona. Éste siempre había sido su refugio secreto y volver lo calmaba y estabilizaba.

El pozo no era tan profundo como lo había sido originalmente. Hacía años se había llenado o había colapsado y ahora sólo media unos 10 ó 12 metros, pero era lo suficiente como para que no los vieran desde arriba, incluso si alguien se le ocurriera mirar debajo del gazebo. Por lo menos, acá la lluvia no llegaba salvo por un par de gotas ocasionales.

El fondo estaba acolchado con almohadas y mantas robadas de la mansión con el correr de los años y que se habían puesto algo mohosas y húmedas. Takuma hasta apostaba que incluso debía tener guardadas un par de revistas con… contenido moral dudoso por algún lado. Acomodó a Aido con cuidado sobre los almohadones y se dejó caer pesadamente a su lado con la espalda contra la pared. El veneno ahora estaba empezando a hacer efecto con toda su fuerza y el joven se puso la cara entre las manos para tratar de despejar su cabeza.

Acá abajo estaba oscuro como boca de lobo, pero después de darle a sus ojos unos minutos para ajustarse pudo ver lo suficientemente bien y se inclinó sobre Aido, desabrochando los botones de la camisa del noble para tener un mejor acceso a sus heridas. El pozo no era grande, así que Aido estaba acostado con las piernas dobladas y prácticamente descansando sobre los muslos de Takuma para que pudieran entrar los dos. Otra vez pensó que le había parecido más grande de chico… pero por lo menos era un lugar seco y seguro.

Sin embargo, al joven le preocupaba saber cuánta sangre estaba perdiendo Aido. Al parecer, el veneno de los sables evitaba que sus heridas coagularan y se cerraran a la velocidad que debían. Takuma bajó la cabeza y comenzó a lamer y acariciar los cortes del vampiro inconsciente para hacerlos dejar de sangrar. Luego, desgarró tiras de la parte baja de su camisa húmeda y vendó las heridas tan bien como pudo. En medio de la oscuridad, Aido todavía se veía mortalmente pálido y casi no respiraba.

─No te me mueras, Aido… Kain nunca me perdonaría. Y no quiero tener que ser el que se lo diga a tu familia ─murmuró. Su vista se estaba volviendo borrosa─ Ey… dale, Hanabusa… si te morís le voy a dar todos tus libros a la hermanita de Rima… ─amenazó débilmente con una sonrisa. Aido era obsesivo con las cubiertas de sus libros y revistas, y a pesar de que él mismo siempre las trataba con descuido, no le gustaba cuando _alguien_ _más_ las doblaba mucho o les encorvaba los bordes.

Aún no había ninguna respuesta del vampiro y Takuma puso la cabeza de Aido en una almohada e inclinó la suya, mareado como estaba, contra la vieja pared de piedra que tenía detrás.

Cuando Aido se despertara… _cuando_, y no _si_, el joven Ichijo no se permitiría pensar _si_… entonces, tendrían que pensar en qué hacer después. Mucho dependería de cuánto pudiera regenerarse el cuerpo del otro vampiro y Takuma juró que haría todo lo necesario para ayudar. Sin embargo, ahora… ahora una fina línea lo separaba de la inconsciencia y finalmente, una oscuridad más profunda que la del pozo se elevó para atraparlo con sus garras.

* * *

Rido dormía desparramado sobre la gran cama. Poseer el cuerpo de otra persona por tanto tiempo era cansador, pero era algo que tenía que soportar dado que su cuerpo ya no podía cargar con su vida. Eso significaba simplemente que tenía que descansar mucho entre períodos de actividad y para empeorar las cosas, el cuerpo de Shiki no estaba reaccionando al estrés como lo había esperado. Sí, se la estaba bancando bien para ser uno de sangre mixta, pero últimamente se agotaba con más facilidad. Su posesión lo estaba apagando, ya que su alma era una llama demasiado caliente como para que esta frágil vela de cera la soportara por completo.

Por eso necesitaba el cuerpo de su sobrino. Kaname era su único pariente purasangre y sin este tipo de relación familiar, la posesión no se podía llevar a cabo. Una vez que el muchacho finalmente se quebrara, Rido podría tener otra vez un cuerpo purasangre, con toda la fuerza y el poder que eso conllevaba, y las cosas serían diferentes. Otra vez sería imparable.

Una mano insistente que sacudía su hombro lo despertó de su sueño y Rido frunció el entrecejo, exhausto, mientras se daba vuelta para encarar al intruso, considerando seriamente tener que matarlo por haberlo molestado antes de que estuviera listo.

Lo único que se lo impidió fue que era Ichijo y todavía necesitaba al viejo tonto.

─¿Qué? ─gruñó irritado.

A Ichijo parecía no gustarle engendrar la ira de su Amo, pero no tenía otra opción. Rido se enojaría muchísimo más con él si no lo mantenía informado.

─Me disculpo por despertarlo, mi señor, pero hubo unos disturbios causados por alguien que intentó ingresar a los terrenos de la mansión. No hay de qué preocuparse, mis hitokiri se están encargando, pero como dijo que querría saber si algo…

De repente, la casa tembló como si le hubiera caído un rayo y se escuchó un grito escalofriante que parecía venir del lado de la torre sur, donde estaba la habitación de Takuma.

Ichijo miró en dirección a la puerta y Rido se levantó de golpe, poniéndose la bata.

─Va a ser mejor que veamos de inmediato qué está pasando. Me pregunto qué estará tramando tu nieto ahora, Ichijo… por su propio bien espero que no tenga nada que ver en este ataque imprudente.

La expresión de Ichijo se oscureció, pero no dijo nada a medida que igualaba los pasos de Rido y ambos caminaban por el pasillo apresuradamente en dirección a la torre. _Takuma… si me traicionaste, vas a morir…_

─Mandá a alguien abajo para que se asegure de que no pasó nada con Kaname y la chica ─agregó Rido cuando comenzó a subir las escaleras.

* * *

La puerta de la celda se abrió y uno de los asesinos vestidos de negro, que ahora se les habían hecho bastante familiares, entró para confirmar que todo estuviera bien con los prisioneros, como le habían ordenado. La cantidad de sangre pura que había sido derramada en la habitación hacía que la esencia de Kaname fuera sumamente fuerte, tanto que tapaba todas las otras, y el hitokiri, a pesar de estar muy bien entrenado, no pudo darse cuenta de que en la prisión había tres personas en vez de dos sino hasta después de haber ingresado. Sin embargo, el que la puerta estuviera cerrada sin traba lo había hecho ponerse en alerta.

Entró en la habitación rápida y cautelosamente, percatándose de la situación en un segundo: el intruso de pelo plateado, la chica libre, Kaname sin estar encadenado al techo. Dos dagas aparecieron en sus manos y saltó sobre Zero, aunque éste estaba listo para enfrentarlo.

El cazador dio un paso al costado con velocidad felina, saliendo de en medio y girándose rápidamente para terminar detrás del hitokiri, de cara contra la espalda expuesta del vampiro. Éste no era momento para escrúpulos o ponerse quisquilloso en cuanto a la dirección en que estaba mirando su agresor y con el arma en ambas manos, Zero apuntó y disparó, una y otra vez. Se sintió como en el polígono de tiro y la figura negra del hombre le pareció semejante a los blancos de papel mientras le colocaba con precisión dos balas en el corazón y otra en la cabeza. No era una exageración, un solo disparo nunca garantizaba la muerte de alguien de esta raza, ni siquiera aunque hubiera salido de un arma anti-vampiros. Pero el patrón preciso y simple que siguió Zero dio resultado y el asesino se balanceó, tropezó y cayó muerto justo donde estaba sentada Yuki.

Ella se arrastró hacia atrás y con los ojos bien abiertos trató con fuerza de adaptarse a la situación. Subió la vista y se encontró con los ojos insondables de Zero, los cuales la miraron por un momento a través del humo que salía del cañón.

Kaname también lo miraba, pero con una expresión imposible de leer y sin una pizca de desaprobación que parecía perforar al joven.

Zero se puso el arma en el cinturón sin prestarle atención a lo que había pasado ni al vampiro tirado en el piso. Ya lo había hecho antes, después de todo, era parte de la función que había heredado al nacer, sin importar lo que fuera ahora. Así que… supuso que algún día le tendría que resultar más fácil.

Agarró a Yuki por la muñeca y a Kaname del brazo, arrastrándolos apresuradamente hacia las escaleras.

─Alguien debió haber escuchado los disparos. Mejor nos vamos antes de que aparezcan más. Podemos esperar para sacar las esposas ─dijo rápidamente.

Kaname reconoció que la situación en que estaban se había vuelto muy inestable y lo siguió sin perder tiempo, liberándose de la mano de Zero. El ex humano lo soltó sin mucha resistencia, pero mantuvo un fuerte agarre en las muñecas de Yuki, ni soñando en separarse de ella antes de que estuvieran a salvo.

La cabeza del purasangre daba vueltas y sin la ayuda de sus manos le resultaba indescriptiblemente trabajoso mantenerse en equilibrio mientras subían las escaleras a toda marcha. Sin embargo, se forzó a avanzar a un paso rápido y arduo. La adrenalina nacía de su cuerpo y le daba el empujón que necesitaba para continuar en movimiento. Ni loco iba a dejar que la mera debilidad lo detuviera ahora, cuando por fin la libertad estaba a su alcance. Definitivamente _no_ sería una carga para el escape de Yuki.

* * *

Los dedos de Rido se encorvaron en el borde de la ventana rota mientras miraba hacia la noche ennegrecida desde la habitación de Takuma. Ichijo le pegó a uno de los cuerpos chamuscados de sus guardias con la punta del pie y sus rasgos tomaron una expresión siniestra y peligrosa.

─Hay más cuerpos en el jardín ¿Serán, quizás, esos hitokiri en los que confiás demasiado? ─dijo Rido con voz fría y sin apartar la vista de la ventana. Tenía la ineludible sensación de que las cosas se estaban comenzando a desenmarañar y eso no le gustaba ni un poco─ Incluso desde esta distancia y con la lluvia puedo oler su carne quemada y a mi entender esto es obra de tu nieto ¿Acaso no manipula la energía? ─finalmente, los ojos oscuros y tempestuosos de Rido se dirigieron a su compañero.

Ichijo sostuvo su mirada sin vacilar, con los rasgos igual de sombríos.

─Yo no tengo ningún nieto ─dijo sencillamente.

─Ése es asunto tuyo ─Rido le pasó por al lado, rozándolo a penas, y fue hasta la puerta─ Deben estar planeando llegar a Kaname. Hacé que toda la gente que tengas vaya a la prisión de inmediato ─ordenó con calma, pero sus puños estaban tan apretados que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos mientras bajaba rápidamente las escaleras al trote─ Si ya lograron escapar, quiero que los encuentren y los detengan a cualquier costo. Deben capturar a Kaname con vida y a la chica también, si es posible. Maten a cualquier otra persona.

* * *

Zero, Kaname y Yuki se patinaron hasta parar en seco al final de un pasillo, casi apilándose uno sobre otro cuando el ex humano, quien estaba a la cabeza, se detuvo de repente para evitar girar en una esquina cerrada antes de saber si no había nadie del otro lado. Gritos y pisadas se escuchaban por todos los corredores cercanos. Zero podía sentir que los rodeaban muchos vampiros y su corazón latía tensamente mientras trataba de percibir si había alguno en el pasaje que tenían en frente. La presencia de Kaname lo distraía, le resultaba muy difícil sentir otros vampiros con el purasangre ardiendo en su nuca. Temía que salir no iba a ser tan fácil como entrar, ya que la casa estaba en un completo estado de alerta y todavía estaban bastante lejos de la puerta por la que había ingresado.

Decidiendo finalmente que no había peligro, Zero apretó el fuerte agarre que tenía de las muñecas de Yuki y comenzó a avanzar rápidamente, teniendo la intención de salir corriendo hasta la puerta mientras no hubiera moros en la costa.

Kaname agarró a Zero de golpe por su abrigo mojado, tirándolo hacia atrás y con él, a Yuki. El ex humano trató de sacárselo de encima, sorprendido e irritado.

─¿Qué problema tenés? ¡Ésta es la salida, nos tenemos que apurar! ─protestó con un gruñido grave.

Si la agonía no lo hubiera puesto de un pésimo humor, las palabras de Zero lo hubieran hecho sonreír de forma engreída, pero en cambio se limitó a mirarlo con impaciencia.

─Yo crecí en esta prisión, Kiriyu; me parece que la conozco un poco mejor que vos. De ese lado hay mucha gente, muchos pasadizos y muchas posibilidades de que nos atrapen. Por ahí nunca vamos a lograr salir. Hay otro camino por la cocina, vengan… ─dijo, tironeando del ex humano de una forma incómoda, ya que sus manos seguían esposadas.

Zero aceptó rápidamente que quizás el purasangre sabía lo que decía y lo siguió, llevando a Yuki.

Si bien Kaname había pasado sólo algunos años en esta casa, durante ese tiempo había revisado todas y cada una de las posibles salidas para escabullirse del gran ojo de sus vigilantes sin ser descubierto. Los llamados frecuentes y exagerados del Director Cross a causa de algún supuesto desastre y que siempre lo hacían salir corriendo, definitivamente le habían servido para mantener la creatividad de sus rutas de escape. Las reiteradas desapariciones del purasangre habían vuelto locos a los guardias, pero claro, ese había sido una especie de _bonus_.

El día en que llegó a la mayoría de edad, empacó sus cosas y se fue por el bien de todos, nunca pensó que tendría que volver a huir de esta casa. Pero aparentemente… se había equivocado.

Una vez en la cocina, la cual competía en tamaño y decoración con las de muchos restaurantes de cuatro estrellas, se encontraron con que el área estaba llena de gente ocupada moviéndose de acá para allá. Kaname guió en silencio a Zero y a Yuki, pasando de largo las puertas principales y doblando hasta llegar a la segunda entrada, cerca de las despensas. En este lugar no parecía haber nadie y el griterío de la otra habitación era sólo cuchicheo. Los tres fugitivos se escabulleron por el pasaje sin ser vistos ni oídos, pasando los portales de freezers enormes y grandes alacenas de alimentos deshidratados.

La mandíbula del purasangre estaba fuertemente contraída. Tenía que recurrir a casi toda su concentración para evitar ver doble y poder seguir moviéndose. Quizás por eso no presintió el peligro sino hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Mientras se arrastraba frente a una de las muchas entradas a la cocina principal, un hitokiri de negro se le lanzó desde la apertura, chocando contra el vampiro lastimado y golpeándole la espalda contra la pared.

Kaname dio un grito de dolor cuando su piel se friccionó contra la dura superficie y el impacto hizo que su vista se volviera borrosa y que su cabeza hecha pedazos girara despiadadamente. Sus manos atadas le dieron poco y nada con que defenderse del vampiro que lo tenía inmovilizado y antes de que pudiera tratar de recuperarse y reaccionar, el hitokiri entrenado para matar había tomado un puñado de sus cabellos y estaba tirándole la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándolo expuesto contra una daga amenazadora que presionaba con fuerza sobre su cuello.

_¡Estúpido!_ El pensamiento pasó como un rayo por la mente de Kaname. _Estás sangrando como un cerdo ¿qué te creés? ¿que acá hay algún vampiro que no pueda olerte a una legua de distancia?_

Dos explosiones rápidas y cortas le sonaron cerca y, de repente, estaba salpicado con sangre que no era suya mientras la cabeza del hitokiri caía a un lado con dos orificios humeantes en el cráneo. El agarre de las manos del hombre se debilitó y éste comenzó a deslizarse. Kaname no tuvo que mirar para saber lo que había pasado, ni tuvo que observar por el rabillo del ojo para ver a Zero parado en frente de Yuki de forma protectora y con el arma en ambas manos.

Por mucho que odiara la idea de que quizás había necesitado ayuda, Kaname no pudo resistirse y sonrió ligeramente. A este ritmo, para cuando salieran de acá le iba a terminar debiendo al ex humano una deuda mucho más grande de lo que le hubiera gustado. _Si_ es que salían de acá, claro estaba.

El purasangre podía escuchar pisadas y gritos… la pelea reciente y los disparos les habían llamado la atención. Necesitaba salir a toda costa, pero no se podía mover. La sangre que le cubría la cara había sido demasiado para sus sentidos famélicos y el peligro no era nada en absoluto comparado con la profunda e insoportable necesidad de alimentarse. Casi cayendo sobre una rodilla para atrapar al asesino antes de que llegara al suelo, echó la cabeza del vampiro a un costado y lo mordió con violencia. Beber de alguien muerto era horrible y… animal, aunque hubieran fallecido recién, pero en estos momentos Kaname no se podía dar el lujo de hacerse el puntilloso.

Zero trató de no parecer asqueado. Sabía muy bien lo que era tener hambre… pero…

Una bala le pasó cerca del oído y se incrustó contra la pared. El ex humano se agachó, agarrando a Yuki y haciéndola bajar a ella también. Los habían encontrado y en cuestión de minutos iban a tener a toda la casa encima, si es que ya no la tenían. Empujando a la chica hacia el pasillo, en lo que esperaba que fuera la dirección más segura, Zero le dijo en voz baja que encontrara algún lugar por el que pudieran salir. Rápidamente, se asomó por el ángulo de la pared y disparó un par de veces hacia las figuras negras que venían de la cocina. No le dio a ninguna, pero las hizo ocultarse detrás de mesas y sillas. El personal se desparramó por todos lados y el murmullo de sus charlas y ruidos de trabajo momentáneamente estalló en alaridos de alarma y sorpresa antes de que algunos huyeran apresurados y otros se pusieran al cubierto detrás de lo que tuvieran más a mano.

Una corta lluvia de fuego enemigo agujereó la puerta y Zero se agachó, poniéndose otra vez fuera del rango de visión y sacando con rapidez el cartucho vacío de su pistola para luego volverla a cargar. Nunca antes había hecho eso fuera del polígono de tiro, pero por suerte sus dedos se sabían los movimientos y sus manos permanecieron más firmes que su corazón acelerado. Les había dado una razón para quedarse con las cabezas gachas, nada más, y ésta no era una posición de defensa.

Acá estaban demasiado expuestos, tenían que salir. Zero tomó a Kaname por el brazo, tratando de separarlo de su víctima y arrastrarlo por el pasillo.

─¡No hay tiempo! ¡Dale, Kuran, nos tenemos que ir! ─dijo con urgencia, dando un fuerte tirón cuando Kaname se resistió.

El purasangre subió la cabeza, con la boca chorreando de sangre y los ojos completamente rojos. Gruñó ante la interrupción y puso una mirada en el joven tan llena de salvajismo y ferocidad que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda del ex humano. Éste no era el purasangre pulcro y aristócrata al que estaba acostumbrado y en ese breve momento no encontró nada reconocible en los ojos de Kaname. Por extraño que sonara, Zero sintió… _pena_, así como miedo e irritación. Sólo unos bastardos desalmados podrían haber reducido al vampiro a este estado.

Kaname volvió a dejar caer su cabeza sobre el cuello del hitokiri muerto.

Zero se vio obligado a asomarse y tirar algunos disparos ciegos más para mantener a sus agresores ocultos. Los iban a atacar en cualquier momento. El ex humano ya podía sentir sus espadas y el corazón se le fue a la garganta. Hasta ahora se estaban conteniendo, probablemente más porque tenían órdenes de capturar a Kaname con vida que por el grupito desordenado que les hacía frente.

Zero no tenía tiempo para discutir con Kuran, y además no podía arriesgarse a que el purasangre se volviera loco y los lastimara. Sin duda alguna, Kaname lo iba a odiar por esto, pero era la única forma. Bajando las manos, el ex humano tomó las esposas del otro vampiro.

─¡Obtempero! ─dijo, iniciando el hechizo. La inscripción de las esposas brilló y Kaname subió la cabeza mientras daba un gritito ahogado de sorpresa y dolor. Sus ojos miraron a Zero fijamente, primero en desconcierto y luego con furia.

Estas ataduras habían sido hechas por cazadores y estaban pensadas para refrenar _y_ controlar al vampiro que las tenía puestas. La tarea de los cazadores no era siempre matar a los vampiros, a veces los renegados necesitaban ser capturados con vida y dominados temporariamente hasta que se los pudiera juzgar. A Zero le faltaba la cadena principal que tendría que haber servido para este último propósito, pero siempre y cuando mantuviera las manos sobre las esposas de Kaname, lo podía obligar a obedecer, quizás porque el purasangre estaba muy débil.

─Te vas a levantar, vas a venir con nosotros y no te vas a parar en el camino hasta que salgamos de acá ¿entendiste? ─ordenó Zero en voz baja, poniéndose de pie y levantando a Kaname, quien lo siguió obedientemente. Su cuerpo no le daba ninguna otra opción y algo parecido a una corriente eléctrica que salía de las esposas le recorrió el cuerpo, enlazándolo con Zero de una forma que nunca había sentido antes. Como el purasangre que era, había sometido a muchos a su voluntad con el paso de los años, pero a él nunca le habían hecho algo parecido y por un segundo, aborreció a Kiriyu con un odio sombrío e iracundo.

Después, pudo liberarse finalmente de las ansias de sangre que cubrían su mente y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, del peligro inminente, y su enojo se calmó de mala gana. Sin embargo, el que lo controlaran así era insoportable.

─Soltame ─dijo entre dientes y con un gruñido mientras seguía al ex humano rápidamente y a los tropiezos─ Soltame, Kiriyu─ advirtió.

Zero no parecía creer que esa fuera una buena idea, pero un grito repentino que vino del pasillo hizo la cuestión irrelevante. Aparentemente, muchos de sus atacantes habían encontrado otra entrada al pasaje y cuando intentaron cortarles la retirada se terminaron encontrando con Yuki.

El ex humano dejó caer las esposas y salió corriendo por el pasillo a máxima velocidad seguido por Kaname, quien al oír el alarido se olvidó de todo lo demás.

Yuki había agarrado un trapeador de piso, que alguien en el proceso de limpiar había dejado en un balde lleno de agua, y lo estaba usando con bastante eficacia en lugar de su Artemis. Zero derribó al hombre que tenía más cerca, dándole un rodillazo en el estómago y pegándole en la cabeza con la culata de su pistola. No se podía arriesgar a disparar en un lugar tan chico donde las balas podrían rebotar.

Kaname no había podido tomar más que un par de sorbos profundos de sangre, lo cual teniendo en cuenta la magnitud de su hambre, era peor que nada, ya que le abrió el apetito dejándolo sin saciar. Pero incluso ese poquito le dio el empujón que necesitaba para moverse con más seguridad y equilibrio mientras giraba ambas muñecas y golpeaba a otro vampiro en la cabeza con sus esposas y puños cerrados tan fuerte que escuchó cómo se le rompía el cráneo.

Los hitokiri de la cocina habían aprovechado la oportunidad de atrapar a sus presas y ahora corrían por el pasillo hacia ellos.

Los tres fugitivos derribaron a su último oponente sin esperar a que llegaran más. Yuki volcó de una patada el balde, haciendo del piso una superficie resbalosa de agua enjabonada para enlentecer a sus perseguidores mientras los jóvenes salían del lugar a toda marcha. Corrían como si las hordas del infierno los estuvieran persiguiendo, lo cual, a decir verdad, no estaba tan lejos de la realidad.

Después de varios giros para un lado y para el otro, se encontraron de repente con una habitación sin salida que parecía ser una bodega vieja y casi desierta que había caído en desuso. Acá, la arquitectura moderna desaparecía y daba lugar a una mampostería más anticuada, dando indicios de las raíces constantemente renovadas de la mansión que databan de principios del siglo pasado.

Zero miró las antiguas paredes de piedra y los barriles de vino vacíos que los enfrentaban de los cuatro costados, sin ofrecerles ninguna otra salida salvo aquella por la que habían entrado. _Estaban atrapados_.

Se dio vuelta para mirar a Kaname.

─¡Pensé que sabías a dónde estábamos yendo! ¡De acá no se puede salir! ─gritó, pero Kaname ya se había girado y miraba el lugar por donde habían ingresado. Respiraba lento y de una forma extraña, como juntando fuerzas para algo.

─Ponete contra la pared y cubrite la cabeza. Protegé a Yuki ─eso fue todo lo que dijo Kaname a manera de respuesta. Su pecho subía y bajaba con esfuerzo, pero su voz tranquila y dominante era de lo más familiar. Zero se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que le aliviaba un poco escuchar a Kaname dándole órdenes con su tono irritante como de costumbre. Le daba esperanzas que quizás el purasangre realmente supiera lo que hacía.

Sin nada más que perder a esta altura de las cosas, el ex humano tomó a Yuki y la puso contra la pared más alejada, posicionándose en frente de ella para protegerla sin estar muy seguro de lo que estaba a punto de pasar. El aire parecía hormiguear, como si estuviera vivo… o tal vez era sólo su sangre que cosquilleaba en respuesta al poder que sentía que Kaname estaba acumulando y canalizando. Zero chirrió los dientes cuando un peso extraño le apretó la cabeza, como si estuviera buceando a grandes profundidades.

Los hitokiri aparecieron en la esquina y por un momento la victoria apareció personalizada en sus rostros al ver a sus presas atrapadas sin salida.

De repente, las paredes comenzaron a temblar a cada lado del pasaje. Las piedras parecieron derretirse ante sus ojos y después todo el pasillo explotó en una masa enorme de rocas, polvo y cemento.

Entendiendo ahora las palabras de Kaname, Zero se dio vuelta rápidamente mientras una nube de escombros voladores los cubría como una mortaja. El ex humano hizo presión contra Yuki, envolviéndola con su cuerpo y agachando la cabeza cuando la pared contra la cual estaban y el piso que tenían debajo oscilaron como en medio de un terremoto y las ruinas les llovieron por doquier.

Por unos momentos, pareció como si el mundo fuera a acabar y Zero pudo sentir contra su pecho cómo el corazón de Yuki latía descontroladamente.

Luego de algún tiempo, el silencio regresó y sólo lo rompían el eco infrecuente de la caída de alguna piedra o del correr del polvo. Zero se separó de Yuki con cautela, girándose para ver qué había pasado.

Donde una vez hubo un pasaje, ahora únicamente había una pared gigantesca de rocas y mampostería arruinada que bloqueaba la entrada por completo y que sin duda alguna había provocado mucho daño en los pisos superiores. Estaban encerrados en una tumba del tamaño de un gran armario.

Por un momento horrible en el que contuvo la respiración, Zero no pudo ver a Kaname y pensó que había quedado atrapado debajo de los escombros. Después, sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad del área y se encontró con el purasangre, cubierto de polvo y arrodillado frente a la pared de destrucción que había hecho descender. El vampiro se balanceó y cayó hacia adelante, usando sus manos atadas justo a tiempo para no golpearse contra el piso. Sin fuerzas para soportar su propio peso, se desplomó y sus mejillas pasaron a descansar sobre el suelo de piedras rotas.

Kaname estaba agotado. Completamente. Ése había sido un esfuerzo demasiado grande para su estado y la cabeza le daba vueltas otra vez. Estaba tan cansado. _Tan cansado…_ sólo quería dormir… por todo un siglo…

Unas manos fuertes lo agarraron de los hombros y lo levantaron. Con una gentileza asombrosa e inesperada, Zero acomodó al purasangre contra sí, teniendo cuidado con la espalda lastimada y dejando que Kaname descansara sobre su pecho en vez de en el piso frío y lleno de escombros.

Yuki estaba teniendo más dificultades con la falta de luz que Zero y Kaname, pero el lugar no era grande y finalmente encontró a tientas a los otros dos.

─¿Kaname? ─susurró despacio cuando el tacto le dijo de quién era el pelo que estaba tocando. Su mano se movió un poco y se encontró con unos cabellos diferentes─ ¿Zero? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Kaname está bien?

─Estuvo a punto de no estarlo, Yuki ─admitió en voz baja. Podía sentir la debilidad temblando en el cuerpo del purasangre y por alguna extraña razón… dolía. Se resistió a la necesidad de acariciarle el pelo en medio de la oscuridad que todo lo ocultaba, eso ya hubiera sido demasiado raro.

─Yuki… las paredes colapsaron y bloquearon el pasaje. Estamos a salvo por ahora, pero… también estamos atrapados ─continuó con la voz todavía suave y tranquila, mientras la ponía al tanto de lo que la joven no podía ver.

Kaname se agitó débilmente entre los brazos de Zero.

─No ─susurró con voz algo ronca mientras sacudía la cabeza─ atrapados… no ─sabía que se tenía que levantar, pero la verdad que era tan… perturbadoramente cómodo descansar contra la calidez del ex humano.

Al final, logró juntar la fuerza suficiente y se sentó con esfuerzo.

─Hay un pasadizo, un túnel, ahí atrás. Tienen que mover esa piedra grande que sostiene los soportes de los barriles de vino y después lo van a ver. Lo hice… hace mucho tiempo… ─murmuró, tosiendo por lo bajo─ No creo que sepan que existe. Seguro piensan que estamos enterrados o atrapados y que tienen todo el tiempo del mundo para sacarnos de acá ─dijo, haciendo el débil intento de dibujar en su rostro una sonrisa satisfecha─ Eso nos tendría que dar algunos minutos para escapar.

Zero también sonrió en la oscuridad, incapaz de no apreciar la astucia del plan. El purasangre tenía una mente ágil, eso se lo tenía que conceder. Quizás, podrían sobrevivir a esta noche después de todo.

Kaname hizo un gesto como para intentar mover la piedra que había indicado antes, pero Zero lo volvió a poner en el lugar donde estaba, dándole una mirada de advertencia.

─Sentate antes de que te caigas. Yo me encargo. Necesitamos que puedas caminar cuando salgamos.

Incluso con su fuerza aumentada, la maldita roca terminó siendo mucho más pesada de lo que el ex humano había creído. Mientras jadeaba y sudaba en la negrura claustrofóbica que cada vez se quedaba con menos oxígeno, entendió por qué nadie había encontrado el pequeño escondite secreto del purasangre. Uno definitivamente nunca se hubiera esforzado tanto para mover una piedra de mierda sin saber de antemano y con seguridad que tenía algo detrás.

Zero y Yuki tuvieron que combinar sus fuerzas, pero finalmente lograron correrla y una ola de aire frío y húmedo entró en el cuartito caliente y viciado. Tal como había dicho Kaname, Zero pudo ver un túnel oscuro que se extendía por los cimientos de la casa hacia el exterior. Era más que claro que la parte de afuera también estaba cubierta de alguna forma, pero podía oler y escuchar la lluvia que caía. Al parecer, la tormenta aún no había cesado. Qué bien. Eso iba a hacer que su viaje fuera _mucho_ más divertido teniendo en cuenta la condición que estaban, aunque al mismo tiempo, era algo bueno, ya que escondería sus huellas y sus esencias, haciéndolos más difíciles de seguir. Si podían aprovechar la ventaja que tenían para perderse en los bosques… entonces, Zero se animaba a tener por lo menos un poco de esperanza.

Aunque el pasadizo no era muy largo, también era bajo y angosto y había que atravesarlo en cuatro patas. El ex humano se arrastró primero, sacando lo que cubría el lado opuesto del túnel y asomándose con cuidado para ver si no había moros en la costa. Volviendo a rastras, les dijo a Yuki y a Kaname que lo siguieran y salió otra vez, esperándolos afuera y mirando con inquietud y fijeza todos lo rincones del área. Lo peor que les podría ocurrir sería que los descubrieran ahora.

Pasar por el pasadizo era terriblemente doloroso para el purasangre, no había forma de evitar que su espalda rozara el techo mientras se movía y tuvo que parar a mitad de camino para descansar la cabeza sobre sus manos mientras respiraba entre dientes. Ya casi lo lograba, carajo ¡No podía ser tan débil! Un poquito más y podría volver a sentir el aire puro por primera vez en semanas.

Yuki pudo sentir que Kaname ya no estaba a sus espaldas y después de una pausa, volvió atrás. Ella era la única de los tres lo suficientemente chiquita como para darse vuelta dentro del pasaje. Encontró al purasangre recurriendo al tacto y con gentileza le pasó una mano por el pelo y la mejilla, sólo porque esas partes eran las primeras con las que se había encontrado.

No tuvo que preguntar nada, sabía muy bien que el vampiro estaba agonizando y haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Deseó que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer, pero no lo había. Alargando una mano, entrelazó sus dedos con los del joven.

─Vayamos juntos ─murmuró, arrastrándose despacio y con cuidado hacia atrás para así poder seguir sosteniendo su mano.

Kaname le dio un pequeño apretón a los dedos de la muchacha y se forzó a continuar. No soportaba parecer tan débil e inútil enfrente de ella.

Zero, esperando impacientemente bajo la lluvia, estuvo a punto de entrar de nuevo para ver por qué estaban tardando tanto cuando Yuki y Kaname emergieron al fin. La joven ayudó al vampiro a levantarse y luego observó por entre la lluvia y la oscuridad, achicando los ojos para tratar de descubrir dónde estaban. Lo único que podía ver era que se encontraban sobre alguna especie de colina rodeada por las distintivas formas de unas rocas y lo que parecía ser un bosque más adelante.

Los dos jóvenes podían ver más, pero como Zero ya le había echado un vistazo al terreno y el purasangre lo conocía demasiado bien, no pasaron mucho tiempo mirándolo. La lluvia todavía caía con toda su fuerza y Kaname chirrió los dientes en silencio mientras las gotas le golpeaban el cuerpo y le aplastaban el pelo a la cara.

Después de unos pocos segundos, el pijama claro de Yuki estaba totalmente empapado y la fina tela se le pegaba al cuerpo y se transparentaba para su profunda verguenza. La joven estaba helada y había empezado a tiritar, así que Zero se apresuró a sacarse su abrigo y lo puso sobre los hombros de la muchacha. También estaba mojado de cabo a rabo, pero por lo menos la protegería más que sus delgadas prendas de vestir y como era oscuro, la ayudaría a hacerse menos visible en la noche. Mientras Yuki pasaba las manos por el sobretodo, doblando las mangas para que no quedaran tan largas, y se lo ataba alrededor de la cintura, Zero comenzó a quitarse también su camisa, pensando dársela a Kaname. Hacía frío, sí, pero él iba a estar bien. El purasangre, en cambio, estaba gravemente herido y seguro necesitaba algo que lo separara de la lluvia.

Kaname se dio cuenta de las intenciones del ex humano y le puso una mano en el brazo antes de que pudiera terminar de desabrocharse los botones. Por un momento algo parecido a una chispa de ternura cruzó por los ojos del vampiro al mismo tiempo que sacudía su cabeza de lado a lado.

─Quedátela ─dijo en voz baja─ Dolería demasiado ponérmela.

A Zero le dio la sensación de que no era sólo por eso, pero no discutió.

A pesar de su piel pálida y el hecho de que estaba medio desnudo, Kaname no sobresalía en la oscuridad como uno lo hubiera imaginado. Incluso en su condición, parecía mezclarse con las sombras de la noche como si ellas _quisieran_ esconderlo que cualquier mirada enemiga; era parte de quién y qué era.

Silenciosos como fantasmas, los tres amigos bajaron de la colina por el lado opuesto al cual Zero y Aido habían usado para subir, y desaparecieron en los bosques mojados que se extendían adelante. El ex humano no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás mientras se adentraban entre los árboles. No sabía lo que le había pasado a Aido, si había sobrevivido… si había escapado… o si había sido capturado, y tampoco había algo que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Teniendo la esperanza de que se encontrara bien, Zero enfocó su atención en el grupo del cual era responsable mientras caminaban rápido y entraban cada vez más en el bosque. O por lo menos, tan rápido como podían, teniendo en cuenta que dos de ellos ya estaban empezando a cojear visiblemente.

Tanto Yuki como Kaname tenían la desventaja de estar descalzos y las rocas puntiagudas y el suelo duro y áspero no les hacían ningún favor. El purasangre lo escondía bastante bien, considerando que en general se veía para la mierda. Pero entre más se adentraban, más comenzaba Yuki a bajar la velocidad y a caminar con pasos desiguales, parando cada tanto para tratar de encontrar lugares no tan escabrosos.

Después de más o menos una hora, cuando la casa había quedado fuera del rango de visión y ellos podía abrigar al menos la pequeña esperanza de salir de acá con vida, Zero por fin se detuvo y miró a Yuki con ojos preocupados.

Kaname se inclinó con pesadez en un árbol y cerró los ojos. El ex humano se dio cuenta con algo de culpa que el purasangre probablemente había querido y necesitado parar antes, pero nunca lo hubiera admitido. Así que, suponía que iba a tener que estar más atento a Kuran para saber cuáles eran sus límites_. Justo lo que me faltaba… terminar como la niñera del purasangre… _

Pero por lo menos podía hacer algo con esas esposas. Pensaba que tenían el tiempo suficiente como para que él resolviera el hechizo y las sacara sin lastimar al otro vampiro. La verdad era que Kuran no necesitaba más obstáculos de lo que ya tenía.

Yuki se había sentado sobre un tronco caído, hecha una bolita para protegerse de la artillería omnipresente de la lluvia y Zero la dejó descansar por unos minutos mientras se acercaba a Kuran, agarrando las esposas y estudiándolas otra vez.

Para su sorpresa, Kaname hizo un gesto de negación y alejó sus manos débilmente.

─No… por el bien de ustedes dos, dejalas ahí ─susurró con voz ronca. Estaba muy mal y sabía que si se alimentaba se sentiría mejor. Pero le asustaba la forma en que había mirado a los otros dos mientras avanzaban por el bosque. No se había olvidado de lo loco que estuvo a punto de ponerse al probar un poco de sangre en la cocina. Era un peligro, cada vez estaba más inestable y lo sabía. Tenía miedo de lo que podía llegar a hacer, miedo de que el instinto se apoderara de él y encegueciera su cordura y sus sentidos, miedo de volver en sí sólo para encontrarse con que había matado a Yuki y a Zero. Y eso era algo con lo que nunca podría vivir. Nunca.

Así que las esposas se quedaban, ya que les iban a dar a los otros dos algo de ventaja si perdía las casillas.

Yuki, quien había estado mirando, comenzó a protestar, pero Kaname no la escuchó. Ella era demasiado dulce para su propio bien y en cambio, su vista se fijó en Zero, quien no se opondría a la precaución que quería tomar.

─Estoy famélico, Kiriyu, más de lo que te podés imaginar ─murmuró─ Mi cuerpo y mi voluntad están débiles, y ya sabés como es el hambre ─sostuvó la mirada de Zero con calma, aunque el color profundo y rojo sangre que cubría sus ojos mostraba cuán ciertas eran sus palabras─ No quiero lastimar a ninguno de los dos, pero se va a volver cada vez peor hasta que no me alimente. Esto es lo mejor. Las esposas las tallaron manos cazadoras y vos ya demostraste que sabés cómo usarlas para controlarme ─una negrura fría y profunda se asomó por la mirada de Kaname. Todavía no había perdonado al ex humano, pero al mismo tiempo, por lo menos el joven no tenía miedo de hacer tal cosa─ Si algo me fuera a pasar, sé muy bien que no me dejarías lastimar a Yuki.

Al terminar, el purasangre apartó sus ojos intensos. Seguramente, ésta había sido la cosa más difícil que había tenido que hacer en su vida. Se preguntaba si Zero tenía idea de lo complicado que le resultaba renunciar a su orgullo y dejar tanto control en las manos de otra persona, _especialmente_ en las del ex humano. Sentía como si hubiera perdido todo lo que tenía, hasta su honra. Pero esto era lo que había que hacer para mantener a los otros a salvo, y él lo haría, aunque tuviera que protegerlos de él mismo.

Zero se quedó quieto por un momento, mirando a Kaname a través de la fuerte lluvia. Comprendía lo que estaba haciendo y lo mucho que le había costado al purasangre, y él sintió un respeto por Kuran que nunca había tenido antes. En realidad, el ex humano siempre lo había visto como una persona egoísta que usaba a los demás para sus propios fines, como alguien que veía poseer gente como preocuparse por ella. Sin embargo, la decisión que había acabado de tomar era una con la que Zero se sentía identificado, ya que él mismo la había hecho más de una vez. El poner a los que le importaban primero sin preocuparse por las consecuencias… _eso_ era algo que Zero podía respetar.

─No ─se limitó a decir el ex humano en voz baja y con unos ojos plateados tan tranquilos como sinceros. Era una promesa, no una amenaza─ No lo voy a hacer.

Kaname asintió con la cabeza, pero no volvió a mirar al otro vampiro. Si hubiera tenido la fuerza suficiente para ponerse colorado por lo increíblemente humillante que era todo esto, sin duda alguna lo hubiera hecho. Sin embargo, eso no ocurrió y el purasangre sólo observó, sin fijar la vista en nada en especial, mientras la lluvia caía y él trataba de recuperarse aunque fuera un poco para su próximo avance.

Zero volvió a acercarse a Yuki, sentándose a su lado y queriendo saber cómo estaban sus pies.

Yuki trató de insistir diciendo que estaba bien, alejándose de él y negándose a levantar las piernas, pero Zero se hizo el desentendido y simplemente le agarró un tobillo y lo subió para poder verle las plantas de los pies. Estaban llenas de cortes y sangraban. _Mierda_.

Soltándola e ignorando su escándalo por lo que había hecho, Zero se pasó una mano por el pelo mojado, tratando de pensar en qué iba a hacer. Los pies de Kaname debían estar un poco mejor, aunque sabía que no escucharía protestas del purasangre. Eso era algo definitivamente a favor de Kuran, la verdad que (y acá Aido apareció en la mente de Zero) Kaname no era de los que se quejaban.

Bajo ningún punto de vista estaban a salvo en este lugar y el ex humano esperaba que todavía pudieran cubrir mucho más terreno, incluso si no podían salir de la enorme propiedad Ichijo esta noche. Pero no le podía pedir a Yuki que caminara así y sus zapatillas le iban a quedar muy grandes, serían más un estorbo que una ayuda.

Tomando una decisión, Zero alzó a Yuki sobre su espalda, cargándola a caballito. Ella no era muy pesada y el ex humano pensó que la podría llevar por un largo trecho, pese a las protestas iniciales de la muchacha.

Una vez que Yuki se calmó y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del joven, aceptando su ayuda, Zero dio media vuelta y miró atentamente a Kaname, quien se había separado del árbol sin muchas ganas y sabiendo tan bien como el ex humano que necesitaban avanzar mucho más antes de que un descanso largo les fuera viable.

Zero observó al purasangre pensativamente por unos segundos. De ninguna forma iba a poder ayudarlo como lo estaba haciendo con Yuki… pero…

─Kaname ¿te parece que te entrarían mis zapatillas? ─preguntó

El purasangre sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

─Dejá de andar regalando tu ropa, Kiriyu ─murmuró en voz baja y casi con cariño─ Uno podría llegar a pensar que te querés hacer nudista.

Zero bufó y revoleó los ojos con una expresión de _uh, bueno, perdoname por intentar ayudar_, pero había visto cuando la mirada de Kaname pasó de él a Yuki y comprendió lo que quedó sin decir. El ex humano estaba cuidando de la muchacha como Kaname no podía en estos momentos y el purasangre no le sacaría nada que pudiera necesitar para ayudarla.

Lentamente, el pequeño grupo comenzó a moverse otra vez contra la fuerza del viento y la lluvia, pasando entre los árboles y luchando con la densa maleza que parecía extenderse por una eternidad miserable, negra y húmeda.

* * *

"_Obtempero" es una palabra en latín y, por si a alguien le interesaba saber, quiere decir "obedecer" o también "obedecé"_


	11. Alas rotas

_**N. de la T.: **__En este capítulo surge algo importante y de lo que me di cuenta hace poco. Blackened Wing, la autora de este fic, inventó el concepto de los "blood bonds", que se mencionan y explican en los primeros capítulos de la historia. Muchos otros autores tomaron prestada esta idea, como Yengirl, y en el fic que ahora VaneCaos está pasando al castellano, _La otra mitad de mí_, ella traduce el término en cuestión como "vínculos de sangre". Mi versión, como ya se habrán dado cuenta por los capítulos anteriores, es "lazos de sagre" y supongo que las dos más o menos dicen lo mismo. Pero quería aclararlo para que supieran que estamos hablando de la misma cosa. _

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo once: "Alas rotas"**

Finalmente, la lluvia había parado y un ocaso gris y mojado comenzaba a pintar los cielos. Zero se tropezó, terminando de rodillas entre caído y colapsado. Yuki se bajó de su espalda y le acarició el hombro y el pelo con dedos duros y congelados. La había estado cargando toda la noche y aunque ella caminó un gran trecho, sus pies se había negado cada vez más a sostenerla y Zero la había llevado cada vez con más frecuencia a pesar de lo mucho que lo estaba agotando.

El ex humano descansó las manos sobre el suelo húmedo, dejando que su cabeza colgara por un momento. Los músculos de la espalda y los hombros le ardían de haber cargado a Yuki por tanto tiempo en un terreno tan escabroso. No había dormido en cuarenta y ocho horas y estaba exhausto. Todo eso, sumado a tratar de cuidar a Yuki y a Kaname (y sobre todo, tratar de cuidar a éste último sin _parecer_ que lo estaba haciendo), le había pasado factura y ya se estaba quedando sin fuerzas.

Kaname se sentó pesadamente en un árbol a un par de metros, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras respiraba entre dientes con dificultad y lentitud. Esta noche había sido un tormento largo y eterno. Lo único que lo había mantenido en movimiento fue su pura terquedad, pero dentro de poco eso ya no iba a ser suficiente. Puso los ojos sobre Zero mientras éste descansaba fatigado sobre manos y rodillas. El joven había hecho lo correcto y eso era algo que Kaname tenía que admitir, aunque fuera en silencio. El ex humano había cargado sobre los hombros con la parte más pesada de su escape y seguía queriendo tratar de protegerlos incluso cuando las fuerzas lo estaban abandonando.

El purasangre por poco odiaba tener que mencionar que estaban perdidos.

Mientras se hacía de día, era cada vez más obvio que el sol estaba saliendo por la derecha, lo cual quería decir que no estaban yendo en dirección a la ruta, o por lo menos no por el camino corto, sino ya hubieran llegado o podrían escuchar el ruido de los autos. Pero esos sonidos no se aparecían por ningún lado, ni siquiera con sus agudos oídos que sólo podían percibir los crujidos hechos por las gotas que caían sobre el suelo mojado y el gorjeo de los pajaritos que se acababan de levantar.

A los Ichijo les gustaba su privacidad, así que los terrenos que rodeaban la mansión estaban situados en el medio del campo y los atravesaban kilómetro tras kilómetro de bosques sin una carretera ni camino de ningún tipo. Era obvio que ellos habían terminado metiéndose más profundo en la propiedad en lugar de haber salido. Por lo general, el sentido de la dirección de Kaname era impecable, pero debía admitir que no tenía ni la más pálida idea de dónde estaban. Anoche había estado demasiado adolorido como para prestarle atención a este aspecto de su situación o hacer algo que no fuera seguir la espalda bamboleante de Zero durante la larga caminata, esforzándose por poner un pie adelante del otro.

Después de un tiempo, Zero giró y se sentó, mirando con ojos acusadores al sol que se elevaba. Aparentemente, se había dado cuenta solo.

Yuki se sopló las manos heladas, tiritando bajo el abrigo todavía empapado del ex humano. Lo más probable era que ella fuera la única de los tres que se alegraba de ver al astro asomarse.

─¿Dónde estamos? ─preguntó mientras miraba para todos lados. La habían traído inconsciente y casi no sabía de dónde habían escapado ni hacia dónde estaban yendo.

Zero se frotó el cuello con un suspiro, sintiéndose profundamente asqueado consigo mismo.

─Perdidos ─dijo en voz baja. No tenía idea de cómo había perdido el rumbo ayer a la noche, aunque con la tormenta y el peligro y el terreno desconocido se había tenido que encargar de tantas cosas que, la verdad, no era nada de qué sorprenderse.

Zero miró a Kaname, esperando o desafiándolo a que hiciera algún comentario sarcástico, pero el purasangre no estaba de humor para seguirle el juego. Se sentía muy mal y con los ojos cerrados descansaba la cabeza inexpresivamente contra el árbol que tenía detrás.

─Si seguimos hacia el este ─continuó el ex humano después de un momento, señalando el sol con la cabeza─ tendríamos que poder llegar hasta la ruta tarde o temprano. Perdón.

Yuki se limitó a asentir, sin dar ninguna indicación del profundo quejido que la idea de otro larga caminata le hacía querer articular.

─No es culpa tuya, Zero, anoche todo fue muy confuso ─dijo, tratando de reconfortarlo.

─En realidad, no es malo que no hayamos tomado el camino más corto ─agregó Kaname inesperadamente, con los ojos todavía cerrados y los brazos apoyados sobre las rodillas─ Es de esperar que Ichijo y Rido enfoquen sus búsquedas primero en las rutas que rodean la propiedad. Estamos más seguros aquí que dando vueltas por alguna carretera sin ningún medio de transporte. Porque supongo que no trajiste un auto ¿no, Kiriyu? ─preguntó con amabilidad. Kaname dudaba que quienes hubieran mandado a Zero solo para que encontrara a los prisioneros fueran muy organizados.

─Nos alcanzaron y después entramos caminando. Nada más teníamos que vigilar la casa; nadie sabía que ustedes estaban ahí. Para cuando nos dimos cuenta, nuestras radios ya no andaban por la lluvia ─farfulló el ex humano con cansancio. Se arrepentía de haber perdido la suya, ahora por lo menos la hubiera podido haber hecho andar para ponerse en contacto con el Director. Seguro que después de no tener noticias de él y de Aido por un rato, alguien se debió haber preguntado si les había pasado algo. Pero parecía que por el momento estaban por su cuenta─ Improvisamos tan bien como pudimos ─murmuró malhumorado.

Los ojos de Kaname se abrieron un poco y su atención se centró nuevamente en Zero.

─¿Tú y _quienes_ _más_?

El ex humano apartó la vista.

─Aido estaba conmigo. Se quedó atrás para crear una distracción y que yo pudiera entrar a la casa. No sé qué pasó después.

Kaname se quedó callado por un largo tiempo y una expresión insondable le pasó por el rostro antes de que cerrara los ojos otra vez.

─Si lo capturaron, no nos va a traicionar ─observó el purasangre tranquilamente. Rezaba por que al otro vampiro no lo hubieran atrapado y hasta deseaba que estuviera muerto antes de en las manos de Rido e Ichijo, conociendo la crueldad de la que eran capaces.

─Deberíamos descansar ─se escuchó decir a la voz de Kaname cuando el silencio que había caído sobre el grupo se volvió opresivo─ Rido nos va a estar buscando ya sea de día o de noche, pero en la oscuridad nos vamos a mover mejor.

Esto último no se aplicaba a Yuki, pero eso se olvidaba fácil y ella iba a tener que acostumbrarse al hecho de que sus dos compañeros fueran vampiros.

─Bueno, yo vigilo primero ─dijo Zero, ofreciéndose como voluntario y poniéndose rápidamente de espaldas contra el árbol más cercano. Kaname no pasó por alto que Zero se hubiera sentado justo en frente suyo.

_¿Y de qué cosas te vas a mantener alerta en tu vigilia, Kiriyu? ¿De los enemigos o de mí?_ El pensamiento pasó por la cabeza del purasangre, aunque ya sabía la respuesta: de ambos. Mientras se recostaba de lado y cerraba los ojos, sonrió casi imperceptiblemente. No lo podía culpar, él tampoco querría dormir cerca de un purasangre hambriento. Ninguna persona en su sano juicio querría.

Yuki se puso en posición fetal con la cabeza sobre las piernas de Zero y finalmente dejó de temblar y se durmió. El ex humano apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de la joven y miró sin ver al purasangre durmiente y a los árboles que rodeaban el pequeño claro. Kaname no se había movido desde que se acostó y Zero no podía distinguir los movimientos de su respiración. Era un poco raro y trató de resistir las ganas de arrastrarse hasta el vampiro y encontrar su pulso, sólo para asegurarse de que todavía estuviera con ellos.

El ex humano estaba agotado. Los ojos le ardían por el cansancio y le dolía la garganta. _Mierda_… seguramente todo esto le iba a dar un resfrío. Era muy difícil mantenerse despierto en medio de la quietud tranquila y fría mientras los demás dormían profundamente y Zero tuvo que empezar a pellizcarse el muslo varias veces en un esfuerzo para no amodorrarse demasiado. Sin embargo, pese a su determinación, pronto la cabeza plateada empezó a caer y subir otra vez, hasta que pasó a yacer sobre su pecho al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se aflojaba contra el árbol y el sueño lo atrapaba.

* * *

Zero se despertó con un sobresalto. Se había quedado dormido sin querer y no se dio cuenta sino hasta que el dolor de huesos y el ángulo del sol le indicaron que había pasado varias horas desde que abrió los ojos por última vez.

Yuki aún dormía profundamente usando sus piernas de almohada, pero algo andaba mal. Lo supo de inmediato. Parpadeó, tratando de descubrir qué era, y por un momento se le paró el corazón al encontrarse mirando el lugar vacío debajo del árbol que tenía enfrente.

Kaname ya no estaba.

Zero miró rápidamente a su alrededor y los pelos de la nuca se le pusieron de punta cuando imaginó al purasangre respirando contra su cuello. Pero a medida que se le iba la bruma de sueño que entorpecía sus sentidos, cayó en la cuenta de que no podía oler ni sentir a Kaname en el área inmediata.

Sin embargo, percibía la presencia de otro vampiro no muy lejos, probablemente el purasangre, y Zero salió despacio de debajo de Yuki. La muchacha debió haber estado bastante agotada porque se agitó apenas mientras el ex humano le recostaba la cabeza sobre el colchoncito cálido de hojas en el que había estado sentando. El joven no tenía idea de por qué el purasangre se había ido, probablemente por el llamado de la naturaleza, pero algo le dijo que no era una buena señal y supuso que lo mejor sería ir a investigar.

Sin embargo, dejar a Yuki sola… no le gustaba para nada. Así que Zero se sacó el arma del cinturón y la puso cerca de la mano de la muchacha. Sabía que ella podía usarla, aunque no le gustara, pero era sobre todo por precaución. Sentía solamente un vampiro en las cercanías y ya para este momento estaba seguro de que era Kaname. Aunque en qué estado podría estar el purasangre… eso Zero lo ignoraba.

Yendo hacia la dirección en que percibía vagamente la otra presencia, comenzó a caminar lentamente mientras escudriñaba los árboles con la mirada. Entre más progresaba en su avance, más se le estremecía la piel y el bosque empezaba a volverse más oscuro, a pesar de que era poco después del mediodía. Sí, era verdad que casi nada de luz lograba penetrar las densas copas, pero aún así este lugar era antinaturalmente sombrío y los sentidos de Zero ya estaban dejando oír sus gritos de advertencia.

Otra vez tenía esa sensación, como si alguien lo estuviera observando, haciendo que los pelos se le pusieran de punta y que una capa de hielo se le formara en el estómago. Zero se dio vuelta con rapidez, pero atrás suyo no había nadie. Los escalofríos persistieron y se dio vuelta otra vez, esperando continuamente ver a alguien a sus espaldas. De un momento a otro, deseó no haberse separado de su arma. Una parte del ex humano _sabía_ que era Kaname quien lo estaba haciendo sentir así, ya fuera sin querer o a propósito, pero eso no era muy reconfortante. La idea de que el purasangre se pudiera haber vuelto loco, como incluso él mismo lo había temido, era un poco más que medianamente aterradora.

De repente, algo le dijo que subiera la vista y se encontró con unos ojos rojos que brillaban sobre su cabeza entre las hojas de los árboles. Nunca antes había visto resplandecer de esa forma los ojos de un vampiro y el corazón se le fue a la garganta cuando vio a Kaname de cuclillas sobre una alta rama, enroscado como un gato. Zero no se imaginaba cómo el purasangre herido pudo haber llegado hasta ahí arriba.

Kaname no se movió. Lo único que hacía era mirar al ex humano fijamente, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos con la vista de un depredador. Sus dedos, casi negros en vez de color carne, se habían alargado y parecían garras aferradas a la madera.

─¿Kaname? ─preguntó Zero en voz baja y con cuidado, retrocediendo cautelosamente sin sacarle los ojos de encima. Estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas encontrar alguna chispa reconocible en la mirada del purasangre, pero no estaba teniendo mucha suerte.

Kaname bajó al suelo de un salto, aterrizando primero sobre manos y pies antes de levantarse y comenzar a girar en silencio alrededor de Zero sin perderlo de vista. La mortal fluidez de sus movimientos hacía imposible que cualquiera que no lo hubiera visto antes sospechara que estaba medio muerto, pero el ex humano se daba cuenta que el desplazamiento de Kuran era bastante torpe y desparejo, como el de un puma rodeando a su presa. La cual Zero era definitivamente.

─No me tendrías que haber seguido, Kiriyu… ─la voz de Kaname era un susurro suave. El purasangre se había despertado con debilitantes calambres y arcadas de hambre, sus entrañas literalmente estaban comenzando a devorarse a sí mismas. No pudo volverse a dormir y tampoco pudo quedarse en donde estuviera tan cerca de dos fuentes de alimento durmientes e indefensas. Tuvo que hacer uso de lo último que le quedaba de voluntad para huir y esconderse acá, solo entre los árboles, intentando poner la tentación fuera de su alcance. Pero la aparición de Zero superaba aquello contra lo cual podía seguir luchando─ Estaba tratando de mantenerme lejos de ti… estaba tratando… ─hubo una chispa de desesperación en los ojos rojos, pero se la tragó el hambre.

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos se diera cuenta, Kaname pasó a estar sobre Zero, tirando al ex humano hacia atrás con su peso y haciéndolo perder el equilibrio. El purasangre usó su cuerpo para inmovilizarlo contra el suelo, retorciéndole la camisa mojada con sus manos atadas y corriendo violentamente el cuello de la prenda mientras dejaba caer su cabeza sobre la garganta del otro vampiro.

Bordeando en el pánico, Zero logró agarrar justo a tiempo las muñecas de Kaname y, cosa que era más importante, las esposas que las aprisionaban.

─¡Obtempero! ¡Detente, Kuran! ¡Detente! ─dijo el ex humano, iniciando el hechizo y dándole una orden al mismo tiempo, empujando a Kaname con desesperación y alejándose de los colmillos famélicos.

El cuerpo del purasangre se volvió rígido con un sonido ahogado. Se quedó duro, pero definitivamente se estaba resistiendo al encantamiento y temblaba y se doblegaba con espasmos mientras salía de encima de Zero. El ex humano lo siguió, sabiendo que tenía que mantener el contacto con las esposas o su expectativa de vida sería de más o menos dos segundos como mucho.

Sin embargo, su intenso miedo se debía a una razón completamente diferente. Los ojos de Kuran se le fueron para atrás y se comenzó a sacudir como si estuviera teniendo una convulsión. Zero odiaba saber que probablemente era por su culpa, pero no tenía idea de qué otra cosa podía hacer, ya que si lo soltaba el purasangre lo iba a matar. Le había prometido al otro vampiro que no lo dejaría lastimarlos pero no había esperado que ver sufrir al purasangre de esta manera fuera tan duro.

De repente, el cuerpo de Kaname se relajó, sus ojos se cerraron y la cabeza le cayó a un lado, haciendo que los cabellos húmedos, oscuros y enredados le colgaran alrededor de la cara y rozaran las hojas que tenía debajo. Las tinieblas parecieron retroceder un poco, permitiendo que otra vez el sol se filtrara vacilante por las altas ramas. Al estar yaciendo bajo la tenue luz moteada y sobre la alfombra de hojas muertas que cubría el suelo del bosque, Kaname parecía un ángel negro y quebrado y a Zero se le hizo un extraño nudo en la garganta. Mantuvo una mano cautelosa sobre las esposas, pero los dedos de la otra fueron rápidamente al cuello del purasangre, buscando un pulso mientras se apoyaba sobre el codo y se arrodillaba junto al cuerpo.

_No estés muerto. Por favor, no estés muerto._

─Dale, Kuran… si mueres después de haberme hecho pasar por todo este lío, te mato… ─murmuró con voz un poco ronca, examinando el cuello con dedos desesperados cuando no pudo hallar un pulso entre las heridas abiertas y destrozadas que todavía adornaban la garganta de Kaname.

El purasangre gimió por lo bajo, haciendo una mueca de dolor ante la presión sobre su cuello lastimado y Zero sintió un profundo estremecimiento de alivio. Quería estar enojado por la forma que había sido atacado, pero cuando Kaname abrió los ojos, el vampiro pareció demasiado miserable y desahuciado como para que en el ex humano se formara una ira verdadera.

Kaname tragó saliva, bajando la vista para mirar la mano de Zero que todavía descansaba sobre sus esposas, manteniéndolo cautivo silenciosamente, y luego subiéndola para mirar al otro vampiro. Volvió a cerrar los ojos.

─Perdón ─murmuró en voz muy baja y casi inaudible─ No tendría que haber hecho eso.

Kaname sabía que había tocado fondo. Ya no se podía controlar. Y si Zero lo liberaba en este mismo momento del hechizo que le impedía moverse… temía abalanzarse otra vez sobre el muchacho. Sintió una gran desesperación y pensó que después de todos sus esfuerzos, de toda la convicción de que sus padres habían estado en lo cierto al creer en que era posible la coexistencia pacífica entre humanos y vampiros… cuando llegaba el momento de ponerlo en práctica, todavía había una parte de sí mismo que no dominaba. Al final, no había nada que lo diferenciara de su tío o de cualquier otra persona.

─No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa ─dijo Zero sacudiendo la cabeza. Miraba a Kaname atentamente, como considerando determinadas cosas antes de tomar una decisión. Con una mano en las esposas del purasangre, Zero llevó la otra a los botones de su camisa y comenzó a desabrocharlos para después correr a un lado el cuello de la prenda.

Kaname había vuelto a abrir los ojos y ahora miraba al ex humano en silencio e intensamente.

Zero inhaló hondo. Estaba a punto de dar un paso bastante arriesgado, pero era su única opción.

─Mira, Kaname, sé que necesitas sangre, así que puedes tomar la mía. Uno tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer. Pero si te suelto… no me mates ¿está bien? ─dijo el ex humano con una sonrisa ligeramente irónica─ Me parece que fuiste tú quien dijo que sería una falta de respeto hacer eso con un donante voluntario.

Un escalofrío pasó por el cuerpo de Kaname. Su vista estaba clavada en el cuello de Zero con una fijeza perturbadora. Asintió con la cabeza, haciendo un gesto pequeño y lento. En estos momentos no se podía preocupar por las consecuencias de formar otro lazo de sangre, necesitaba lo que el ex humano le estaba ofreciendo con todas las fuerzas de su ser.

Zero separó despacio sus manos de las esposas, librando al purasangre del encantamiento que no lo dejaba moverse.

Casi al instante, el vampiro saltó sobre el ex humano y lo tiró al suelo consigo. Haciendo rodar ambos cuerpos, de modo que Zero quedara boca abajo y él arriba, el purasangre se sentó a horcajadas sobre las caderas del muchacho. Lo empujó contra el piso con fuerza mientras se inclinaba y presionaba su pecho sobre la espalda del ex humano.

Zero tenía la mejilla apretada contra la tierra mojada y áspera que iba humedeciendo su camisa y la respiración se le escapó en forma de un gruñido gutural ante el impacto que lo tomó por sorpresa. El cuerpo de Kaname lo mantenía inmovilizado mientras agarraba con sus manos atadas los cabellos plateados, dándole un tirón a la cabeza del muchacho para dejar expuesto el lado de su pálido cuello que no tenía el tatuaje.

El peso de Kaname era como un saco de ladrillos inamovible que aplastaba a Zero contra el suelo con mucha más fuerza de la que hubiera esperado que poseyera el vampiro medio muerto. Al sentir el tironeo de su cabeza y el cálido aliento sobre su piel, al ex humano lo recorrió una ola de miedo. Puede que ésta no hubiera sido una idea muy buena.

Kaname percibió que el ex humano se tensaba, como jugueteando con la idea de resistirse, y el purasangre le dio una pequeña sacudida de advertencia al mechón de pelo que tenía en la mano. Ya era demasiado tarde. Zero se había comprometido a hacer esto de propia voluntad y Kaname lo haría cumplir con su palabra. Para el purasangre ya no había vuelta atrás, estaba famélico hasta el punto de bordear en la muerte por inanición y la necesidad de sobrevivir iba más allá de cualquier otra cosa. _Iba_ a tener la sangre de Zero, de una forma u otra.

Por la posición en que estaba, el ex humano no podía alcanzar ni activar las esposas del otro vampiro incluso aunque quisiera, lo cual era claramente a propósito por parte de Kaname. Zero era suyo por completo, el purasangre lo sabía y ahora también lo hacía el ex humano, quien al darse cuenta de esto sintió un estremecimiento enfermizo en la boca del estómago.

─Kaname… ─la voz sonaba crispada y un poco irritada, aunque Kaname prácticamente podía saborear el miedo que yacía debajo.

De una forma sombría, el purasangre se alimentó del temor que emanaba el otro joven. Había sido lastimado y abusado más allá de los límites de la razón por tanto tiempo que… la furia, el irresistible impulso de violentarse y ejercer su poder sobre alguien más para variar era una necesidad que rápidamente se iba extendiendo por sus entrañas. Kaname dio un suave gruñido de garganta, un sonido animal, mientras dejaba que sus colmillos completamente extendidos rozaran el cuello expuesto de Zero.

─Quédate quieto… ─susurró en forma de advertencia, lamiendo y acariciando maliciosamente la piel del ex humano con lengua y labios, sin estar seguro de si lo hacía porque quería o porque sabía muy bien que eso pondría incómodo al otro joven. El sabor del muchacho era delicioso, así como la sensación de estar en contacto con su cuello. Kaname corrió la tela de la camisa mojada con su nariz, explorando breve aunque ávidamente la delicada piel de clavícula a oreja y de oreja a clavícula.

Zero gimió por lo bajo ante los extraños escalofríos que pasaban por su cuerpo mientras los dientes y la boca del purasangre jugueteaban con la curva de su garganta. Tembló y trató de retorcerse, pero el peso de Kaname lo tenía completamente inmovilizado. Su boca estaba seca y su miedo era mucho mayor de lo querría que el purasangre supiera. A Zero lo habían mordido una sola vez en su vida, pero con eso ya había sido suficiente. La imagen de Shizuka estaba grabada a fuego en su memoria, como una cicatriz innegable que nunca podría desaparecer. El odio que sintió mientras ella lo sostenía con la misma fuerza inhumana que ahora estaba usando Kaname… la ira y el miedo mientras bebía de él, su mirada indefensa puesta sobre los cuerpos muertos de sus padres que yacían sobre el piso en los charcos de su propia sangre.

Zero se dio cuenta de que su corazón latía rápidamente contra la dura tierra. Por el temor, sí, y por la furia, pero también por… otras cosas. Cosas de las que sentirse avergonzado. Cosas que le creaban extraños nudos en el estómago y que hacían que en su panza bailaran mariposas mientras Kaname se movía contra su espalda, devorándole el cuello con la boca.

Por un momento, sintió un dolor agudo y vívido cuando los colmillos del purasangre se abrieron paso entre su piel y se hundieron en la carne. Zero se retorció un poco, con una mueca de dolor en la cara y las manos descansando a cada lado de su cabeza, encorvadas entre las hojas muertas como buscando algo de qué agarrarse.

Kaname cerró los ojos mientras la sangre de Zero recorría sus sentidos. Bebió en sorbos profundos, rápidos y hambrientos. Sabía como la gloria más pura y su pecho tembló ligeramente contra la espalda del ex humano. Era como si Kaname hubiera estado caminando por cien días en el desierto sin agua. Le resultaba imposible no tomar tanto y tan deprisa como pudiera, a pesar de las consecuencias que podría tener para Kiriyu.

Zero jadeó suavemente ante la forma intensa y despiadada con la que bebían de él. Había sabido que esto no iba a ser placentero cuando se ofreció y cuán fuera de sus cabales estaba el purasangre, pero aún así había aceptado el riesgo. Zero no faltaría a su palabra y no intentó resistirse, se lo debía al otro vampiro. Kaname le había salvado la vida, le había dado su sangre más de una vez y el ex humano iba apagar esa deuda. De cualquier forma, luchar hubiera sido inútil. Estaba por completo a merced de Kaname y todo lo que podía hacer era rezar por no haber cometido un error fatal al ponerse en esta posición.

De a poco, el purasangre estaba comenzando a sentir que la vida le volvía y era algo intoxicante. La sangre de Zero le llenaba la boca y palpitaba en sus sentidos. Dio un suave gruñido contra el cuello pálido mientras lo colmaba un placer intenso y profundo. La sensación era más fuerte y abrumadora de lo que había sentido antes al beber de cualquier otra persona. Su corazón latía rápidamente y sus sentidos, que ya estaban alterados, entraron en un descontrol sensual ante la consumación del lazo entre ambos. Era algo amargamente irónico; ahora Kaname había formado dos lazos de sangre, ninguno por amor, ninguno que hubiera querido de antemano. Sus padres se debían estar revolcando en sus tumbas, y en lo más hondo de su ser… eso lo hacía sentir barato, como una puta.

Los dedos del vampiro se enredaron con más firmeza en los cabellos plateados. Tomó prestada una de las cosas típicas de Zero y, a propósito, sacó los dientes de la herida sólo para volverlos a hincar a unos milímetros de distancia. Su recompensa fue un pequeño gritito por parte de su compañero que hizo que le recorrieran el cuerpo unos profundos temblores. Era una sensación sombríamente deliciosa y no le cabían dudas de por qué Kiriyu lo había disfrutado tanto. Sin embargo, y a pesar de lo satisfactorio que era, después de la segunda vez Kuran no lo volvió a hacer, dejando que sus colmillos permanecieran en el mismo lugar. Por mucho que quisiera tratar a Zero despiadadamente, arrancarle la garganta, descargar toda su ira y dolor sobre la víctima que tuviera más a mano y lastimar a alguien más en la misma forma en que él había sido lastimado… al mismo tiempo, no podía. Si se adentraba demasiado por ese camino en su estado actual, Kaname sabía que ya no sería capaz de responder de sus actos. Zero no era ni remotamente quien merecía esta venganza, eso lo tenía que guardar para Ichijo y Rido.

Los dedos del ex humano se enterraron en la tierra con tanta fuerza como para penetrar la capa de hojas en estado de descomposición, clavando sus uñas con desesperación en el terreno duro y mojado. _Mierda_… No se había dado cuenta de cómo se sentía una mordedura doble estando de este lado. Causaba un dolor desmesurado y no tenía idea de cómo Kuran pudo haberse quedado quieto cuando las posiciones eran inversas. Si Kaname continuaba, Zero pronto estaría contrayéndose y luchando para liberarse de su agarre, incluso sin tener la intención de hacerlo. Pero al mismo tiempo, una ola de calor cubrió su cuerpo, un calor más profundo e intenso de lo que nunca antes había sentido. Le quitaba el aliento y formaba una especie de bulto caliente y líquido en su estómago e ingle. Ay _Dios_, no… ¡no, definitivamente _**no**_ lo estaba excitando esto! Pero así era.

La boca de Kaname era muy hábil. Incluso mientras le sacaba la vida a Zero, sus labios y lengua le prodigaban atenciones a lo largo de las heridas que había causado y del lado expuesto de su cuello, exprimiendo del ex humano temblores imprevistos del más puro éxtasis sin darle ninguna oportunidad para recuperarse del fervor salvaje que palpitaba por sus venas.

_La que te parió, Kuran. No te di permiso para que me hicieras sentir así…_

La fuerza del lazo que ahora los unía intensificaba las sensaciones de ambos y el corazón del purasangre latía con un sonido sordo sobre la espalda de Zero. Otro gemido grave, esta vez más bien un ronroneo, se escapó de su garganta mientras se apoyaba más sobre el cuerpo del otro joven. La primera vez que Zero bebió su sangre, Kaname se había sentido un poco irritado ante sus reacciones. Pero después de lo que Ichijo le había hecho… después de la forma en que lo habían forzado repetida y maliciosamente a que se sintiera así, en que lo había atormentado su impotencia para controlar las reacciones que tenía al lazo con el viejo vampiro… Kaname estaba furioso y avergonzado de las cosas que ahora pasaban por su mente y su cuerpo. Nunca pidió esto, ni nada de lo que le estaba ocurriendo… no estaba furioso por culpa de Zero, pero _estaba_ furioso. Amargamente furioso. Y eso avivaba su excitación y ansias de sangre.

Sus caderas se mecieron contra el ex humano con movimientos lentos aunque firmes, empujando al otro muchacho sobre el suelo una y otra vez mientras bebía y seguía bebiendo, sin prestarle atención al los posibles daños que le podría infligir.

Zero gruñó en protesta mientras Kaname se movía contra él y su rostro pálido se sonrojó, aunque de ninguna manera se debía a las reacciones de su propio cuerpo ante las caderas del purasangre que lo presionaban sin clemencia contra el suelo repetida y exóticamente. Ay Dios… se sentía tan bien, tan perturbadora e inimaginablemente bien la forma en que Kaname se mecía, el modo seductor en que se llevaba su sangre, haciendo que sus cabeza diera vueltas y vueltas… y más vueltas… pero ahora no era sólo la excitación la que lo mareaba. Su cuerpo tenso se iba debilitando entre los brazos de Kaname mientras un profundo desfallecimiento lo comenzaba a atrapar. Unos círculos bailaron frente a sus ojos e inclinó la cabeza sin fuerzas, dejándola colgar desde donde el otro vampiro lo sostenía por el pelo.

─Kaname… ─gimió suavemente.

Kaname casi no se daba cuenta de que Zero se estaba debilitando. Una parte de su mente lo sabía pero él trataba de mantener ignorante al resto de su consciencia porque todavía tenía hambre… porque podía secar por completo al ex humano y eso _sólo_ comenzaría a saciarlo. Sin embargo, la parte que lo sabía estaba pidiendo atención a gritos y a medida que su cuerpo empezaba a sanar de las heridas más graves y el dolor se calmaba, su voz se hacía cada vez más fácil de oír.

Kaname nunca sabría si hubiera sido capaz de salir de la oscura nebulosa de las ansias de sangre a tiempo como para no matar a su compañero, ya que el suave ruido del seguro de un arma lo trajo de nuevo a la Tierra y el sonido de una voz familiar le clavó una astilla de gélido dolor en el pecho. Kaname se dio vuelta e instintivamente se puso de pie con un salto, gracias a la nueva fuerza que ahora corría por su cuerpo, levantando a Zero consigo. Sus dientes continuaron clavados profundamente en el cuello del lánguido muchacho en un gesto posesivo mientras lo sostenía contra su pecho y observaba a la persona recién llegada con ojos algo nublados aunque insondables.

─K-Kaname… detente… su-suéltalo ─dijo Yuki con una voz vacilante y que temblaba por el miedo mientras en sus manos la pistola de Zero se sacudía. El arma apuntaba directamente a Kaname. Sus palabras no eran una orden, eran una súplica, una súplica desesperada. Nada en su rostro pálido y lleno de dolor decía si realmente sería capaz de apretar el gatillo en caso de ser necesario.

Se había despertado sola y había encontrado la pistola de Zero donde el joven se la había dejado. Un grito de agonía del ex humano la había atraído a donde finalmente encontró a sus dos amigos. La expresión de la muchacha estaba desencajada por completo. Sabía que Kaname estaba sufriendo de una manera horrible; no lo culpaba por necesitar alimento, pero tampoco lo podía dejar lastimar a Zero. Éste estaba muy pálido y se veía muy débil, y a los ojos de Yuki el purasangre parecía estar a punto de matarlo. Tenía que proteger a Zero, así como hubiera tenido que proteger a Kaname si las posiciones hubieran estado invertidas… aunque el solo acto de apuntarle con la pistola hacía que se le encogiera el corazón y las lágrimas se acumularon en silencio en sus ojos.

La imagen fue tan fuerte para Kaname que lo hizo volver en sus cabales. Liberó los cabellos de Zero y su cuello, posando una caricia gentil y algo oscilante con sus labios sobre la herida mientras apoyaba al fláccido ex humano en el suelo, inclinándolo contra un árbol. Kiriyu todavía estaba consciente y su pecho se movía despacio, pero Kaname no pudo mirarlo a los ojos. Ni a Yuki.

Bueno, ahora ella lo sabía ¿no? Tanto ella como Zero. Ya fingir no servía de nada. Ésta era la verdad. Esto era el purasangre y lo que siempre sería, sin importar los ideales que abrigara o las causas que apoyara. Se estaba sintiendo mejor después de beber, pero sus heridas eran demasiado graves como para que pudieran sanar por completo y aún seguía mucho más débil de lo normal. Tropezando, Kaname retrocedió unos pasos para darle a los otros dos algo de espacio y tratar de mostrarles que ya no representaba una amenaza. Finalmente, levantó la vista por un momento para ponerla sobre Yuki, pasando sus ojos desahuciados y llenos de angustia de ella a Zero.

_Perdón_.

Pero la palabra se le murió en la boca. Se dejó caer al piso con desgana, sentándose y tapándose el rostro con sus manos atadas al mismo tiempo que su pelo descendía para esconderle la cara.

A Yuki le dolía en lo más profundo del alma la mirada que había visto en los ojos de Kaname y quiso correr hasta él y disculparse, reconfortarlo, hacer _algo_. Pero todavía le preocupaba Zero y se apresuró a ponerse a su lado, arrodillándose cerca del ex humano. Soltó el arma como si fuera una criatura venenosa que no quería tocar y puso una mano sobre la mejilla del joven, girándole la cabeza para que la mirara a los ojos.

─¿Zero, estás bien?

Zero parpadeó un par de veces, sintiéndose mareado, pero asintió con la cabeza tan rápido como le fue posible, levantando una mano y arrastrándola temblorosamente por su pelo. Las marcas de mordidas en su cuello todavía sangraban apenas, pero de a poco iban sanando. Kaname había tomado mucho, pero no tanto como para anular su habilidad de curarse. Sin embargo, no tenía idea de cómo racionalizar lo que había pasado recién entre él y el purasangre. No por la parte en que él bebió su sangre, sino por las… otras. Aquellas que hacían que su cuerpo debilitado se agitara y sintiera algo que definitivamente no era dolor.

─Estoy bien, Yuki, basta de preocuparte ─masculló, sin querer sonar cortante pero sintiéndose bastante mal. Tenía hambre, le dolía la cabeza… y estaba mortificantemente excitado.

Yuki estaba acostumbrada a la forma de ser del ex humano y no se ofendió. Gracias a Dios, tampoco pareció darse cuenta del otro problema que estaba teniendo el joven. Zero se sentó más erguido y su mirada errante fue a parar a donde Kaname se encontraba hecho una bolita a pocos pasos. _Mierda_… ¿realmente se sentía _apenado_ por el purasangre que hace minutos casi lo había matado? La verdad que sí. Era un perfecto idiota… pero no podía evitarlo. Algo lo molestaba, algo le hacía querer hacer algo para aliviar el dolor escrito tan claramente en el cuerpo encorvado y pálido ¿Pero qué carajo se suponía que hiciera? Aparte, a Kaname no le iba a importar lo que tuviera para decir… ¿no?

─Todo está bien, Yuki ─dijo después de un momento, ahora con un tono un poco más gentil. Estaba conmovido y agradecido porque Yuki hubiera salido en su rescate, pero no quería que se preocupara… o que… culpara al otro vampiro. Por lo menos, no por esto. La consciencia de Zero era demasiado honesta.

─Le dije a Kaname que podía beber. Estoy bien, en serio.

Al oír eso, Yuki se alivio más de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir. Sin embargo, hubiera sido comprensiva incluso si Kaname hubiera atacado a Zero guiado por la desesperación. Después de todo, había perdonado al ex humano por haberle hecho lo mismo igual de rápido. Pero aún así, su corazón estaba más calmado ahora que sabía que a pesar de que el purasangre quizás hubiera estado tentado a ir demasiado lejos, no tomó nada que Zero no le hubiera ofrecido. También estaba orgullosa del ex humano… por haberlo hecho. Por haber hecho eso que ella deseaba poder hacer, pero que ninguno de los dos se lo permitiría. Sabía como se sentía Zero en cuanto a los vampiros en general y a Kaname en particular y pensó que había sido un gesto muy maduro y práctico por parte del joven.

Pese a esto, ella podía ver que los ojos del ex humano estaban teñidos con una fina capa de rojo. Él decía que estaba bien, pero en estos momentos estaba hambriento. Ella se puso los dedos en el cuello de su prenda de vestir, corriendo la tela sólo un poco.

─Zero… si necesitas… ─susurró suavemente.

Sí, Zero lo necesitaba, pero no aquí, no en este momento. No… no en frente de Kaname. Yuki nunca hubiera tenido esa intención, pero beber de ella ahora, justo al lado del purasangre, hubiera sido mucho más cruel de lo que Zero aceptaría ser. El joven sacudió la cabeza con rapidez.

─Estoy bien ─repitió─ Tal vez más tarde ¿si? ─agregó, bajando la voz hasta volverla un murmullo y mirando de reojo hacia la dirección en que estaba Kaname con ojos que hablaban por sí solos cuando la expresión de la muchacha le dijo que no le creía y que iba a insistir.

Yuki frunció el ceño. Pero claro… ¿cómo pudo haber sido tan desconsiderada? Nunca lastimaría a propósito a Kaname poniendo la esencia de su sangre en el aire cuando el joven todavía estaba hambriento. Sin embargo, ella continuaba ignorando la razón por la que le causaría daño. Para la muchacha, era sólo una cuestión de dar alimento… lo cual podía hacer por Zero aunque no por el otro joven. No entendía lo que significaba beber sangre para los vampiros, cosa que el ex humano recién estaba comenzando a comprender.

Su garganta palpitaba de una forma extraña en el lugar donde se estaba curando la herida y Zero se llevó allí los dedos en un gesto ausente. Qué cosa extraña… un anhelo vacío le seguía atrayendo la vista hacia Kaname ¿Acaso esto era normal? ¿Acaso esto era parte de ese lazo de no sé qué del cual le había advertido el purasangre semanas atrás? No había pensado en eso cuando se ofreció, aunque no hubiera hecho las cosas diferentes. Kaname había necesitado sangre y si no la tenía iba a morir o a lastimarlos. No había tenido ninguna otra opción.

_Qué_ _bien_… justo lo que necesitaba, más basura que le destruyera el cerebro.

Con un pequeño sobresalto, se dio cuenta de que Kaname tenía los dedos apoyados contra su propia garganta, en casi una imagen inconsciente y perfectamente idéntica a las acciones de Zero. Aunque sus ojos seguían bajos y no miraba al ex humano.

Yuki no notó lo que estaba observando el joven cazador, ya que se había puesto de pie y una vez más, su mano rozó tiernamente la mejilla de Zero como asegurándose de que estuviera bien antes de caminar en silencio hacia donde Kaname estaba sentado. Se arrodilló a su lado, alargando una mano vacilante y dejándola descansar ligeramente sobre su hombro. Ella estaba agradecida de que las peores heridas de su espalda estuvieran comenzando a sanar después de todo. Unas lastimaduras entrecruzadas y no del todo curadas todavía seguían en su lugar, siendo un vivo testamente de cuán gravemente había sido herido y de cuánto tiempo le llevaría recuperar su fuerza por completo, pero por lo menos ya no parecía que hubiera pasado por una picadora de carne.

Kaname se sorprendió e hizo un movimiento brusco ante el contacto. Yuki estuvo a punto de retroceder, aunque su instinto le dijo que no lo hiciera y, en cambio, dejó su mano donde estaba. El purasangre siempre había estado ahí cuando ella lo necesitaba y ahora que los roles se habían invertido, ella deseaba saber cómo estar ahí para él también. Hubo un silencio absoluto por unos momentos. Kaname no la miró y después de un rato, ella se dio cuenta que el vampiro estaba… temblando. Sintió las leves y profundas sacudidas bajo su palma y el corazón se le hizo pedazos. Lo habían lastimado tanto pero tanto, y ella le había apuntado con un arma. No se arrepentía de haberse involucrado por el bien de Zero, pero sí se arrepentía de toda esta horrible situación y del hecho desesperante de que no pudiera hacer que todo volviera a estar bien.

─Perdón ─susurró finalmente, con una voz ronca por el dolor de pecho─ Te pido mil disculpas, Kaname. Yo no te hubiera lastimado, no hubiera podido. Por favor, no me odies ─suplicó por lo bajo. Era todo lo que se le ocurrió decir.

Eso hizo que Kaname levantara la cabeza rápidamente para mirarla con unos ojos algo confundidos y anonadados. Por supuesto, pensaba que el sentimiento tendría que ser opuesto por completo.

─¿Odiarte? ─dijo con una sonrisa melancólica y cansada, acariciando suavemente la mejilla de la joven con dedos vacilantes y movimientos un poco torpes por sus muñecas atadas aunque infinitamente tiernos─ Eso no es posible. Pero Yuki, no deberías subir esa pistola sino hasta que estés lista para apretar el gatillo. Y _deberías_ estarlo, querida ─él la miró con una expresión incomprensible─ De chica… te dejé verme mientras tomaba la sangre de Ruka ─la confesión salida de la nada sorprendió a Yuki, pero Kaname siguió hablando─ Necesitaba que entendieras que nunca voy a poder encajar en el pedestal en que me pones. No temes y _deberías _─los ojos del vampiro desbordaban de tanta angustia que el solo hecho de verlos le quitó el aliento a la muchacha.

"─Antes pensaba que te podría ofrecer el mundo… pero ahora ya no tengo nada que valga la pena dar ─dijo con un suspiro suave y quebrado. Pasó los dedos con gentileza por los cabellos de la joven y luego los dejó caer sobre su regazo ¿Qué clase de hombre sería si le pidiera que lo aceptara en este estado tan deteriorado, con la oscuridad carcomiéndole el alma y atado a otros dos lazos de sangre? Incluso aunque pensara matar al dueño de uno de los lazos ni bien se le presentara la oportunidad. En estos momentos, el purasangre se sentía como un bien de segunda mano. Diablos, con Ichijo todavía en poder de ciertos derechos sobre las propiedades Kuran y de las finanzas por su papel como tutor y con Rido ahora apareciendo para convertirse en el nuevo líder de la familia… era muy posible que, figurativamente hablando, Kaname ya no tuviera un techo para cuando volvieran a la civilización. No tenía nada en absoluto para ofrecerle a nadie.

─¡No digas eso! ─la vehemencia en la voz de Yuki sorprendió al purasangre, así como las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas─ ¡No te atrevas a decir cosas tan estúpidas! ─le dijo casi gritando─ ¡No cambió nada! Nada ─bajó la voz de repente pero su tono siguió siendo dolorosamente honesto─ Tu corazón es precioso, Kaname. Siempre lo fue y siempre lo será. Nadie puede cambiar eso o sacártelo. Dices que debería temerte, pero lo lamento, no puedo. No puedo temerle a quien me salvó la vida cuando era tan solo una niña, quien venía corriendo cada vez que papá inventaba alguna estúpida catástrofe que supuestamente me había pasado, quien arriesgó su vida para salvar a Zero, quien en plena agonía y completamente famélico estaba preparado para morir antes de arriesgarse a lastimarme… ─Yuki se ahogó. Tomó el rostro de Kaname entre sus manos y acarició con sus pulgares las cicatrices que todavía quedaban ahí─ Así que, deja ya de ser tan tonto ─susurró, con una voz increíblemente tierna a pesar de las palabras.

Kaname se quedó estupefacto por la sorpresa y también por otras emociones menos definidas aunque mucho más profundas. La miró con fijeza y en silencio. Luego ladeó la cabeza entre las manos de Yuki, fundiéndose con su tacto mientras se inclinaba… y la joven sintió la tibieza de unas lágrimas saladas y mudas que se deslizaban por sus dedos, escondidas por la oscura cortina de pelo que caía alrededor del rostro de Kaname.

Yuki se dio cuenta que a pesar de haberlo conocido hacía tantos años… nunca antes lo había visto llorar.


	12. Pintarte mi alma

_**N. de la T.: **__Mil perdones a todos los que siguen esta historia y tienen que soportar que esté tan mal redactada. ¡Espero que este capítulo haya quedado un poco mejor que los anteriores!_

_

* * *

_

_**N. de la A.: **__El título de esta parte lo tomé de la canción de H.I.M "Vampire Heart" (corazón vampiro) que es tan sumamente perfecta para lo que Kaname esta pasando en estos momentos que me da rabia no poder poner los versos aquí. Pero si quieren buscarlos, las líneas que tengo en mente son las que dicen "Let me weep you this poem as Heaven's gates close, Paint you my soul, scarred and alone…" (déjame llorarte este poema mientras se cierran los portales del Cielo, déjame pintarte mi alma, sola y desgarrada…) y después también el estribillo. Las respuestas individuales están en mi perfil, como de costumbre. :D_

**Capítulo doce: "Pintarte mi alma"**

Yuki se inclinó y besó gentilmente los cabellos de Kaname, quedándose ahí, acunándole la cabeza mientras las silenciosas lágrimas del joven le bañaban las manos. Podía sentir las suaves sacudidas de angustia que pasaban por su cuerpo, estremecimientos que ella hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por aliviar.

Zero permaneció contra un árbol, sin molestarlos y mirando cómo Kaname fundía su cabeza entre las manos de Yuki. Los mudos temblores que sacudían los hombros del purasangre y el ligero olor a sal en el aire le dijeron que Kuran estaba llorando. Era algo entre mortificante y embarazoso de presenciar, así que rápidamente miró para otro lado. Era un momento privado entre ellos dos, se dijo el ex humano, y él no se entrometería. Ni siquiera le daba envidia la manera en que la joven abrazaba al otro vampiro. En realidad… cosa rara… estaba casi contento de que así fuera, contento de que ella lo pudiera reconfortar de la forma en que él no tendría idea de cómo hacerlo. Algo andaba mal con Kaname, muy mal, y Zero recién estaba comenzando a entender la magnitud de la depravada tortura que lo habían forzado a soportar durante estas últimas semanas. Quizás, Yuki era ahora la única que podía hacer que Kaname se sintiera mejor, con su inocencia y su cariño profundo y casi infantil, y eso era algo que el ex humano no envidiaba.

Se puso los dedos en el cuello. Dolía cada vez más, pero no era un dolor físico. Era como si un eco de la angustia de Kaname estuviera reverberando en su propio pecho.

_Basta. Basta. No me quiero sentir así_. Pero pensar al respecto empeoraba las cosas. Levantó el arma que Yuki le había dejado al lado y se puso de pie. Todavía estaba mareado y débil, pero tenía que mantener su cabeza ocupaba, así fue a asegurarse de que siguiera sin haber moros en la costa.

Yuki apoyó la cabeza de Kaname contra su pecho. Tiernamente, sus dedos le recorrieron los cabellos al mismo tiempo que su voz le murmuraba palabras suaves y tranquilizantes. Era la primera vez que él parecía necesitarla de verdad y, por más extraño que sonara, eso hacía que la muchacha se sintiera más cerca del joven que nunca antes.

Kaname se sentía como todo un idiota. Ya no le quedaba nada de orgullo; absolutamente nada. Pero no lo podía evitar. Las gentiles palabras de Yuki y el hecho de que ella siguiera intentando encontrar en él algo que valiera la pena salvar cuando para el mismo purasangre la redención ya no existía… habían derrumbado la represa de su interior y ahora el dolor de las últimas semanas se escapaba como un torrente indeseable e imposible de detener. Era una muestra de debilidad asquerosamente humillante… pero no tenía miedo de se débil frente a Yuki. Sólo ella lo había aceptado en todo momento sin importar las circunstancias y, de muchas formas, siempre había sido la inocencia del joven. Tal vez, eso era lo que él siempre necesitaría más de la muchacha, la inocencia que él había perdido de tantas, tantas maneras. La oscuridad parecía irse lentamente con las gentiles caricias de Yuki, con el sonido del su corazón latiendo bajo el oído del vampiro y con la calidez de sus lágrimas mientras ella se le unía en el llanto y lo abrazaba con fuerza.

* * *

Aido estaba que ardía. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan mal, y de haber tenido un punto de referencia, hubiera comparado su estado con tener la peor gripe del mundo. Nunca había estado _enfermo _siquiera, eso era algo mundano para un aristócrata, pero de cualquier modo, esto era peor. Tenía la piel acalorada, al igual que sus heridas parcialmente cerradas. El veneno lo había dejado muy débil y su cuerpo no se estaba defendiendo de la infección, la cual se iba expandiendo más a cada minuto.

Puso los dedos alrededor de los pseudo vendajes con los que lo había envuelto Takuma y el joven aristócrata tosió débilmente, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera del dolor al poner tal esfuerzo sobre su pulmón dañado ¿Dónde se encontraba? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se sentía así?

Su posición encorvada era muy incómoda y trató moverse, pero el limitado espacio no se lo permitió. Confundido, trató de abrir sus ojos nublados para descubrir qué era este lugar y a quién pertenecían los dedos fríos que tenía en la frente.

─¿Aido…? ¿Aido, me escuchás? Hanabusa…

Aido frunció el ceño con cansancio ¿Ichijo? Ay, maldición ¿había sido tan idiota como para dejar que Kain y Takuma lo arrastraran otra vez a uno de esos estúpidos juegos etílicos? No… esto era definitivamente peor que una resaca y de repente, todo le cayó encima; _la lluvia, la pelea, Zero… ¡Kaname!_

Intentó sentarse de golpe, sólo para volver a caer con un suave grito que amortiguó la mano de Takuma al ponerse rápidamente sobre su boca.

─¡Shh! ─lo calló con un suave susurro─ Estamos bastante abajo, pero igual tenemos que hacer silencio hasta que podamos salir. Puede que haya gente arriba.

Aido estaba demasiado débil como para hacer otra cosa que no fuera mirar al vampiro con ojos empequeñecidos y furiosos, aunque si las miradas mataran, la cabeza de Takuma estaría echando humo.

─¿Qué carajo estás diciendo? ¿Dónde está Kaname? ¿Qué le hiciste? ─demandó con la voz acallada debajo de la mano que le cubría la boca.

Takuma se puso blanco. Se había despertado un poco antes que Aido y su reloj interno le decía que era alrededor del mediodía, pese a que el nivel de luz que lograba llegar hasta aquí no había cambiado mucho y el lugar seguía estando cómodamente oscuro.

─No sé ─respondió por lo bajo.

Después de unos minutos en los que ambos vampiros se pusieron al día, al fin supieron lo que los había llevado hasta esta situación, aunque, desafortunadamente, también los dejó sin mucha idea de lo que iban a hacer después. No se podía dar el lujo de quedarse por mucho más tiempo, pero Takuma no se quería mover hasta que Aido contara con las fuerzas suficientes como para no enlentecerlos demasiado.

Con cuidado, Takuma acunó la cabeza de Aido y la levantó, poniéndola sobre su hombro y permitiendo que el rostro del joven descansara contra el costado de su cuello. El noble dio un gemido de dolor al ser movido. Estaba muy débil como para preocuparse por lo que el otro estaba haciendo y se veía forzado a confiar en el vampiro mientras luchaba por permanecer consciente.

─Aido… ─susurró Takuma al suponer que el joven no había captado la idea─ Con sangre te vas a curar más rápido.

Aido finalmente pareció entender, pero se rehusó torpe y caprichosamente, con la cabeza todavía descansando en el mismo lugar.

─Eh… Takuma…

Takuma rodó los ojos.

─Por el amor de Dios, Hanabusa, discúlpame por no ser una de esas lindas chicas de la clase diurna pero tampoco te estoy pidiendo que me des un beso. No le busques la quinta pata al gato. Hay que salir de aquí, y me tienes preocupado.

La verdad era que Aido hubiera hecho casi cualquier cosa a esta altura para escapar de la agonía febril y semi delirante que ardía en sus huesos. Nunca había manejado particularmente bien el dolor o el malestar de ningún tipo, así que no siguió poniendo objeciones. Despacio y un poco avergonzado, hundió los dientes en el cuello de Takuma, succionando con lentitud. Tenía la garganta irritada y tragar le resultaba doloroso.

A Takuma le preocupaba la manera endeble en la que el otro se estaba alimentando, ya que delataba el hecho de que su recuperación no iba avanzando bien. Cambió de posición con cuidado, poniendo una mano en la nuca del rubio y sosteniéndolo mientras éste chupaba y lamía su cuello. Así de sonrojado y débil y sin una pizca de su acostumbrada arrogancia, Aido parecía más joven de los 17 años vampíricos que poseía.

Después de unos minutos, Aido se detuvo, dejando descansar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Takuma. Se lamió los labios, respirando un poco mejor que hacía un rato. El regalo del otro vampiro realmente lo estaba ayudando y, pese a que aún se sentía débil, también podía sentir que su cabeza se empezaba a aclarar.

─Takuma… ¿Por qué…? Quiero decir… ─Aido no terminó la frase sin saber muy bien si debería tentar a la suerte haciendo demasiadas preguntas. El tema era que él y Takuma nunca habían sido particularmente unidos, sino que eran amigos en un sentido amplio de la palabra. La alegre personalidad de Ichijo por lo general irritaba a Aido y Takuma siempre lo andaba acusando de ser mezquino. Si no hubiera sido por su vínculo en común con Kaname, lo más probable era que nunca se hubieran tomado el tiempo para resolver sus vastas diferencias como para siquiera volverse conocidos. Así que, a Aido lo sorprendía un poco que Takuma se preocupara tanto y que pusiera semejante esmero en cuidarlo. Aunque… suponía que después de todo, la simpatía y la bondad _eran_ dos de los rasgos característicos e "irritantes" de Takuma por los que a veces se había burlado de él a sus espaldas.

Los dedos inconscientes y ligeros del vampiro acariciaron el pelo de Aido mientras éste descansaba sobre su pecho. El joven Ichijo tenía en su naturaleza cuidar de los que lo rodeaban, siempre había sido así, y ahora estaba tratando al noble como si fuera su hermano menor o algo parecido.

─Esto es mi culpa ─dijo en respuesta a la pregunta que Aido no había hecho en voz alta─ Yo… yo sabía que estaba pasando algo raro, hace semanas, pero no actué con la fuerza necesaria. Por culpa de mi abuelo estás lastimado, por su culpa todo esto está ocurriendo. Y yo _voy_ a resarcir sus pecados… ─susurró, cerrando los ojos e inclinando la cabeza contra la pared del pozo─ sin importar lo que cueste.

Con cuidado, Aido se corrió para sentarse solo. Iba a tener que pasar algún tiempo para que sus heridas pudieran sanar, probablemente no demasiado, pero sí más de lo que estaba acostumbrado. Sin embargo, no tenían tiempo para esperar. Por las palabras de Takuma, su posición se podría volver insostenible en cualquier momento y éste sería un mal lugar para que los atraparan. Además, ya se estaba impacientando por saber qué le había pasado a Kaname y, de paso, también a Zero y a Yuki.

Despacio, trató de ponerse de pie. El pequeño lugar requería lo mismo de Takuma, cosa que el otro noble estuvo más que contento de hacer. Había estado sentado por bastante tiempo mientras esperaba a que se despertara Aido y tenía todas las piernas acalambras.

Aido se envolvió la cintura con el brazo, pero su mirada terca _desafiaba_ a Takuma a que hiciera una pregunta del tipo de si estaba seguro que debería andar moviéndose, lo cual podía ver claramente en el rostro del otro vampiro. Le dolía todo como los mil demonios y eso lo ponía irritable y malhumorado.

─Entonces ¿tienes un plan para salir de aquí o se supone que tenemos que cavar un túnel con cucharas hasta algún país limítrofe?

Takuma lo miró con ojos entre divertidos y molestos.

─¿Alguien alguna vez te dijo que para ser un genio eres bastante tonto, Aido? Sí, claro que tengo un plan, pero había pensado en salir, ir hasta el garaje y agarrar un auto, si te parece. Eso va a ser más rápido.

* * *

Kaname se frotó las muñecas con evidente alivio cuando las esposas cedieron en manos de Zero, dejándolo finalmente libre. Ya no las necesitaba. La sangre del ex humano había saciado sus ansias desesperadas y él había dejado de ser un peligro. Todavía tenía hambre, todavía estaba lastimado y todavía se encontraba muy débil, pero su condición ya no era crítica y las preocupaciones acerca de su control habían desaparecido.

Zero no lo miró mientras tiraba las esposas y se iba rápidamente. Los ojos de Kaname lo siguieron por un momento antes de que éste también mirara para otro lado. Ambos se sentían incómodos por lo que había pasado entre ellos no hacía mucho tiempo, pero ninguno realmente quería enfrentarlo. Era mejor achacárselo al delirio de la pérdida de sangre y olvidarse del tema ¿no?

Mientras se sentaba bajo un árbol, Kaname se dio cuenta de que su mano otra vez frotaba con gesto ausente la parte baja de su garganta. Se detuvo inmediatamente, pasando a frotarse las muñecas en cambio.

─Chicos, ¿no les parece un poco raro que todavía no nos hayamos encontrado con nadie que nos estuviera buscando? Después de todo, seguimos en la propiedad Ichijo ─comentó Yuki después de unos largos minutos, más que nada para hacer conversación y romper el silencio opresivo que había caído sobre el grupo. Kaname estaba sentado a la sombra de un árbol cercano y Zero, quien debía y probablemente _estaba_ bastante exhausto, caminaba tensamente de un lado a otro a pocos metros de distancia, escrutando el bosque en todo momento como desconfiando de su quietud. Antes, habían decidido esperar hasta que oscureciera antes de seguir adelante, pero con el incidente de hacía una hora nadie había logrado dormir y Yuki se estaba comenzando a preguntar si no sería mejor continuar ahora con su marcha.

─La verdad que no. Ellos seguramente piensan que estamos a salvo y lejos de aquí. No es muy probable que sospechen que estemos a pie o perdidos en el bosque y caminando sin ninguna dirección ─señaló Kaname con una sonrisa pequeña y casi irónica. Su color había mejorado y ya no se parecía tanto a un cadáver andante, aunque claramente seguía sintiéndose débil─ Ellos hubieran esperado que alguien lo suficientemente valiente como para animarse a venir a buscarme hubiera sido capaz de ingeniar un mejor plan de escape.

Zero frunció el entrecejo, deteniendo sus pasos.

─Bueno, perdóname por salvar tu pellejo lastimoso ─murmuró, pero sus ojos decían que en verdad no lo estaba tomando como algo personal─ La próxima vez que te secuestren me voy a asegurar de que apruebes el plan de rescate primero.

Kaname sonrió ¿Eso fue una broma? ¿Kiriyu realmente sabía hacer bromas? El mundo estaba repleto de maravillas.

─Sin embargo, una vez que descubran que no aparecimos en ningún otro lugar y tengan la oportunidad de armarse una mejor imagen de lo que pasó anoche… me temo que podríamos tener más compañía ─agregó con seriedad. Había estado tratando de concentrarse y ubicar dónde se encontraban exactamente, y era casi seguro que no los separaba un gran trayecto de la autopista al este que iba hacia la mansión Ichijo. Eso no los ayudaba mucho a esta altura, pero si se las podían ingeniar para mantenerse sin ser vistos y esperaban a que pasara algún auto para hacerlo detener… bueno, no era un muy buen plan que digamos, pero tampoco tenía demasiado con lo que trabajar en estos momentos.

Yuki cambió la cara, no le gustaba ni un poquito la idea de que los persiguieran otra vez.

─Me pregunto qué estarán haciendo los demás… ─murmuró la joven con preocupación, arrancando el pasto que se alzaba entre las hojas cerca de donde estaba sentada.

Por la cabeza de Kaname pasaba el mismo interrogante, pero no se quiso enfocar en la pregunta.

─Y lo que yo me pregunto es por qué Kiriyu no se queda quieto. Harás un agujero en el piso, Zero, siéntate ─le dijo el purasangre con un tono levemente exasperado al ex humano, quien había comenzado a caminar otra vez. En realidad, a Kaname le preocupaba que Zero se estuviera cansando demasiado después de lo que había pasado entre ellos y de toda la sangre que el vampiro sabía que le había sacado, pero claro, no podía decirlo con esas palabras.

Zero lo miró enojado y siguió caminando. Se sentía irritado y nervioso, y eso no se debía sólo a su dolor de cabeza.

─Creo que tendríamos que seguir ─comentó el ex humano después de un momento─ No me gusta esta sensación que hay en el aire.

Kaname frunció el ceño y se concentró por un momento, tratando de agudizar sus sentidos para fundirse con los alrededores y ver qué era lo que le estaba molestando a Zero. No era nada obvio ni cercano. Los pájaros seguían gorjeando y los insectos continuaban con sus arrullos como si nada. Kaname no podía sentir otros humanos o vampiros en el área próxima y si hubiera sido así, Zero se lo habría dicho. Sin embargo… había algo en la distancia, algo vago, pero que se acercaba. No sabía bien qué era, pero también lo percibía.

El purasangre se puso de pie, ofreciéndole una mano a Yuki para ayudarla a levantarse.

─Creo que tienes razón ─dijo─ Puede que no podamos darnos el lujo de esperar más tiempo.

* * *

─¿No puedes ir más rápido? Me tendrías que haber dejado conducir a mí…

Takuma ignoró a Aido categóricamente mientras aceleraba por el largo camino que los sacaba de la propiedad. No había sido tan difícil robar un auto, ya que Takuma sabía en qué lugar del garaje se guardaba las llaves. Salir de abajo del gazebo, ir hasta el garaje sin que los atraparan y alejarse de la mansión antes de que alguien los viera o alertara a los demás… ésa había sido la parte difícil.

─No tienes licencia ─señaló Takuma, preguntándose si Aido estaba _tratando_ de hacerlo arrepentirse de salvarle la vida o si simplemente no podía evitarlo.

─¿Y qué? _Robamos_ un auto, Ichijo. Y eso no significa que no puedo conducir. Lo que pasa es que nunca me tomé el trabajo de hacer el exámen─ era una de las cosas que tenía pendientes pero que por una razón u otra nunca llegaba a hacer. Aparte, tampoco lo necesitaba, ya que siempre había tenido un chofer para que lo llevara a donde quisiera.

Takuma no se molestó en recalcar que técnicamente, al menos una parte de estos autos era suya.

─Mira, yendo rápido vamos a llamar la atención. Nada grita mejor "persíganme" que huir a toda velocidad ─indicó lógicamente.

Aido se puso los brazos alrededor de su pecho adolorido y se apachurró en el asiento del acompañante con un pequeño suspiro. Ya sabía que Takuma tenía razón y que debía dejar de portarse como un malcriado, pero sentía mucho dolor y estaba preocupado; y no estaba manejando muy bien ninguna de las dos cosas.

Giró la cabeza para mirar por la ventana mientras que afuera, los árboles alineados a lo largo de la carretera pasaban uno tras otro en silencio.

* * *

El trío no había llegado muy lejos cuando los agudos oídos de Kaname fueron los primeros en percibir unos sonidos particulares y el joven se quedó duro como una piedra. Tomó a Zero y a Yuki por sus brazos, llevándolos a la fuerza más entre los árboles y lejos del claro por el que habían estado caminando.

Zero comenzó a decir algo, pero Kaname le puso rápidamente los dedos sobre los labios, aún tratando de seguir el sonido que había escuchado.

─¡Shh!

Después de unos momentos, Zero también lo oyó. Eran los vibrantes rotores de un helicóptero que agitaban el aire y se dirigían hacia allí.

─Parece que se dieron cuenta de que necesitan cambiar sus parámetros de búsqueda ─murmuró Kaname con una voz suave, escrutando el cielo. La interferencia de los árboles hacía que incluso con su poderosa vista no pudiera ver dónde estaba la aeronave sino hasta que apareció entre las copas a unos cincuenta o sesenta metros de distancia. Kaname frunció el ceño mientras miraba al helicóptero acercarse por los cielos. Los árboles eran muy densos y uno podía escuchar al vehículo acercarse… lo cual le daba a cualquiera más que el tiempo necesario para esconderse ¿Cómo pretendían que ése método les sirviera? Había algo que se estaba pasando por alto…

Yuki instintivamente se apretó contra el tronco que tenía al lado, aguantando la respiración.

─Mientras estemos cubiertos por algo no nos podrán ver ¿no? ─susurró la joven con algo de miedo cuando el helicóptero les pasó por arriba de las cabezas, volando por lo alto a gran velocidad.

Zero frunció el ceño mientras miraba pasar la aeronave. Era un vehículo negro y colosal y a sus ojos parecía del ejército, pero claro, no era ninguna sorpresa que los Ichijo pudieran tener en sus manos todo lo que se les ocurriera. El helicóptero siguió con su marcha y luego dio un abrupto giro ¿Qué estaba pasando? Algo no andaba bien…

Kaname maldijo en voz baja, entendiendo lo que ocurría al ver que el helicóptero se dirigía a ellos en línea recta.

─¡Corran! ─les gritó a los otros dos, quienes necesitaron pocos estímulos para moverse cuando la bestia de metal enorme y negra se les vino encima─ ¡Deben tener rastreadores infrarrojos a bordo; están siguiendo nuestro calor corporal!

Los tres corrieron a toda velocidad por las altas y densas malezas del bosque y hasta Yuki se movía a un paso vigoroso a pesar de sus pies lastimados. Pero el vehículo los seguía con facilidad sin necesitar verlos físicamente gracias al equipo militar con que estaba equipado.

Una serie de disparos sonaron desde el cielo y unas nubes grises con forma de hongos aparecieron atrás de ellos, en frente y por los costados. Los jóvenes cambiaron de curso, corriendo y tropezando, para eludir las nubes expansivas pero los químicos cáusticos resultaron ser rápidos y penetrantes. Los ojos de los tres comenzaron a arder y humedecerse a medida que el aire se volvía difícil de respirar. Hubo más disparos y más humo… el helicóptero no podía aterrizar aquí, pero sin duda trataba de enlentecerlos y mantenerlos en el lugar hasta que las tropas terrestres pudieran alcanzarlos.

Zero se cubrió la boca y la nariz con la manga de su camisa, tosiendo con fuerza y parpadeando para hacer desaparecer las lágrimas enceguecedoras y ardientes que le nublaban la vista. Continuó moviéndose hacia delante y tratando de quedarse cerca de Yuki y Kaname para que el grupo no separase mientras intentaban escapar del gas. Podía sentir las advertencias cosquilleantes de sus sentidos de cazador diciéndole que a lo lejos había otros vampiros. Sabía que Kaname debía poder sentirlos también, u olerlos, o lo que sea que hiciese. No tenía idea de desde dónde se estaban movilizando quienes los buscaban, pero desafortunadamente, debían estar muy bien organizados para responder tan rápido.

Irritado, Kaname se secó los ojos. El gas era molesto, pero no bastaba para detenerlo. Sin embargo, no pasaba lo mismo con los demás… Se dio vuelta cuando ya no sintió a sus compañeros siguiéndole los pasos y se encontró con Yuki de rodillas a pocos metros, ahogándose y jadeando. Zero no estaba muy lejos del purasangre. Seguía de pie, pero también tosía y le costaba trabajo respirar. Estaba demasiado débil como para luchar contra el humo como lo hubiera hecho en otras circunstancias, no había tenido tiempo suficiente para recuperarse de la sangre que había dado y necesitaba alimentarse.

Empujando sus manos contra el aire con un firme movimiento, Kaname hizo que una fuerte ola pasara por el claro con un silbido. Yuki y Zero tuvieron que cubrirse las cabezas para protegerse de las hojas que había levantado el viento, pero terminó tan pronto como había empezado y el aire viciado se había vuelto mucho más puro que antes. Sin embargo no iba a durar mucho, el gas era demasiado como para que Kaname pudiera tratar de dispersarlo todo de la misma manera. Apresuradamente, volvió sobre sus pasos y tomó a Zero y a Yuki, tratando de ayudarlos y hacerlos moverse hacia adelante.

Estando solo, hubiera podido enmascarar su presencia y hasta su calor corporal para esconderse de los sensores. Pero ellos eran tres, así que eso no hubiera servido de nada y dejar a Yuki y a Zero atrás _no_ era una opción. Tácticamente, sus opciones eran una peor que la otra; aquí abajo estaban a una gran desventaja y ya no les quedaba demasiado tiempo.

El helicóptero hizo un círculo en los cielos, volviendo sobre su curso para pasar nuevamente.

* * *

Takuma debió haberse sentido un poco mejor ahora que habían salido de los caminos internos de la propiedad y se encontraban en al autopista, pero no fue así. La ruta estaba desierta, como de costumbre, ya que no había muchas razones por la que alguien pasara por aquí a menos que estuviera yendo hacia la mansión Ichijo. Pero él no se sentiría seguro sino hasta que se hubieran alejado más y llegaran a algún lugar en el que se pudieran perder de vista con facilidad. Le resultaba difícil resistirse a subir la velocidad a pesar de lo que le había dicho a Aido.

El otro noble seguía mirando por la ventanilla, perdido en sus pensamientos. Sentía una molestia, algo que lo llamaba… y de repente, el joven dio un grito y puso sus dedos contra el dolor palpitante en la base de su cuello.

─¡Ichijo, detente! ¡Detén el auto! ─le dijo con urgencia.

Takuma estaba tan nervioso que el súbito arranque del joven lo asustó y lo hizo desviarse del carril antes de volver al suyo mientras miraba al su compañero con ojos irritados y furiosos.

─¡¿Pero qué carajo te pasa?

─¡Detén el auto! ─repitió Aido con insistencia, alargando los brazos y tratando de hacerlo por sí mismo, pero un buen golpe del otro vampiro lo hizo terminar de nuevo en su asiento. Takuma se preguntaba si el joven estaba delirando otra vez.

─¡Siento a Kaname! ¡Está aquí! ¡Está cerca! ─protestó Aido con los dedos todavía sobre el cuello─ ¡Lo tenemos que encontrar!

Takuma pisó los frenos con fuerza.

* * *

Kaname tuvo que parar porque sino iba a terminar arrastrando a Yuki y a Zero por el resto del camino. La joven estaba casi inconsciente y ya no respondía al urgente llamado de su nombre. Zero seguía aguantando tercamente, pero apenas se podía mantener de pie y estaba tosiendo tanto que a Kaname le preocupaba el daño que le podía hacer a sus pulmones y garganta. El helicóptero los seguía rodeando como un buitre gigante mientras propagaba el paño mortuorio que cada vez se hacía más denso. Tosiendo contra su brazo, Kaname pensó si sería capaz de cargar a ambos. Probablemente podría, pero no muy rápido y menos en el estado en que se encontraba.

No, la mejor opción era… tratar de eliminar a su amenaza más inminente. Eso tampoco iba a ser nada fácil, pero era su única alternativa. Kaname juntó a ambos jóvenes dando otro empuje contra el viento para limpiar el aire alrededor de Yuki y Zero tanto como fuera posible.

Poniéndose en un lugar más abierto, subió la vista al cielo y miró al helicóptero que giraba para volver a pasar, dirigiéndose directamente hacia él.

Kaname respiró hondo y levantó las manos. Parecía como si hubiera comenzado tirarle objetos invisibles al vehículo y el aire se balanceaba y se retorcía a medida que las olas de fuerte presión cinética chocaban contra el costado de la aeronave, sacudiéndola y haciéndola bailar en el aire. Era difícil alcanzar un blanco tan alejado, así como era cansador juntar toda esta fuerza estando tan agotado, pero Kaname no tenía opción y continuó golpeando al helicóptero repetidamente en un intento desesperado por hacerlo caer.

Vio que unas balas trazadoras se le acercaban y sus reflejos reaccionaron justo a tiempo para hacerlo tirarse al suelo y rodar, evadiendo la avalancha de disparos que salió de las armas de abordo del helicóptero y que hicieron añicos el pedazo de tierra sobre el cual había estado. Probablemente no eran municiones anti-vampíricas, pero con su habilidad para sanar retardada, no se podía arriesgar a que le hicieran más agujeros. Evidentemente, había asustado a las personas del vehículo lo suficiente como para forzarlos a tomar medidas más drásticas. Moviéndose con la velocidad característica de su raza, Kaname pareció esfumarse del lugar donde se encontraba para volver a aparecer en el lado opuesto del claro, desde donde lanzó una nueva lluvia de dardos invisibles. Antes de que le pudieran apuntar, volvió a desaparecer, surgiendo en otro lado y después en otro más, mandando un ataque enceguecedor desde lo que parecía ser todos los ángulos al mismo tiempo. No eran al azar, tenía un plan muy preciso, pero ellos no se dieron cuenta sino hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Las manos de Kaname temblaron en lo que con suerte sería su última descarga. Estaba cubierto de transpiración y su espalda lastimada daba lo que parecían ser gritos de dolor. El uso de este tipo de velocidad y energía lo había agotado muchísimo. Sin embargo, cuando miró hacia arriba vio lo que quería ver. El helicóptero comenzó a rodar erráticamente y esta vez no como el resultado de un impacto, sino porque el ataque sistemático del purasangre había quebrantado el aire que rodeaba el vehículo, removiendo por completo la dinámica que lo mantenía en el aire. Por unos segundos, las palas parecieron agarrarse al aire como garras, pero luego el cuerpo de la aeronave empezó a girar en sentido contrario mientras caía en picada como una piedra.

Kaname miró cómo el pájaro con alas cortadas se alejaba balanceándose y se perdía entre los árboles, dejando un largo sendero de destrucción mientras caía en dirección opuesta y chocaba contra el suelo fuera del rango de visión. No esperó a que la conmoción terminara. Les había conseguido algo de tiempo, nada más, y quizás ni siquiera mucho. Quienes los buscaban por tierra se sentían a alguna distancia, pero Yuki y Zero no iban a poder moverse rápido, incluso con el aire limpio…

Kaname trató de no pensar en su deprimente panorama mientras corría dando tropiezos hasta el lugar donde había dejado a los otros.

Zero se encontraba arrodillado sosteniendo a Yuki, quien ahora estaba totalmente inconsciente. Aparentemente, había visto lo ocurrido o por lo menos, lo suficiente, ya que miró a Kaname con una sonrisa pequeña y casi irónica.

─Me parece que John McLain se va a tener que buscar otro trabajo ¿eh? ─intentó bromear con una voz rasposa y entre carraspeos. Kaname no captó la referencia y se limitó a observar al otro vampiro con ojos preocupados, como temiendo que Zero se estuviera volviendo loco. El ex humano se rió por lo bajo y sacudió la cabeza mientras trataba se ponerse de pie. No lo sorprendía mucho que _Duro de Matar_ no encajara con los gustos que Kaname tuviera en películas.

Zero intentó levantar también a Yuki, pero se encontró con que no podía. Mierda… se sentía tan débil y su cabeza daba tantas vueltas que le resultaba complicado diferenciar el arriba del abajo. Se balanceó y comenzó a caer, pero Kaname lo atrapó antes de que tocara el suelo.

─¿Zero? ¡Zero! ─la voz parecía venir de muy, muy lejos, aunque Zero estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse consciente ¡Todavía no! Todavía no… no se podía dejar doblegar de esta manera… pero su cuerpo le dejaba pocas opciones y la oscuridad se acercaba como un torbellino para tragárselo.

Kaname sintió una ola de desesperación en sus entrañas al mismo tiempo que ponía a Zero gentilmente sobre el suelo. Estaba tan exhausto que su último esfuerzo lo había dejado temblando y encima sus compañeros estaban inconscientes o casi. No podía cargar a los dos y no podía dejar aquí a ninguno. La posibilidad de que los volvieran a capturar o de que terminaran de nuevo en manos de Rido e Ichijo era demasiado alta y crecía aún más en estos momentos. Kaname luchó contra un nudo de pánico que se le quería formar en la garganta. Necesitaba ser racional y pensar en lo que necesitaban hacer. El problema era que, por primera vez en su vida no podía ver ni un movimiento que pudiera sacarlos de este jaque mate.

* * *

_**N. de la T.: **__El título original de la película a la que se refiere Zero es Die Hard y acá, tanto como en los demás países de Latinoamérica, se la conoce como Duro de Matar. En España, sin embargo (y según Wikipedia), tradujeron el título como La Jungla de Cristal… sí, más licenciosos no podrían haber sido :P Pero en fin, a la hora de elegir una versión tuve que poner la más "general", así que les pido disculpas a todos los españoles y españolas que conocían la película por otro nombre._


	13. Gambito letón

_**N. de la A.:**__ Creí que sería mejor explicar un poco este título. "Gambito Letón" es una forma de apertura del ajedrez agresiva y dudosa, que por lo general lleva a graves complicaciones; casi como el movimiento que hacen Rido e Ichijo al final de este capítulo. Pero lo van a tener que leer para saber de qué estoy hablando… ;)_

_También, quería disculparme por cortar esta parte donde la corto, pero ya casi tengo terminada la que sigue, así que con suerte la espera no va a ser demasiado larga. :D_

**Capítulo trece: "Gambito letón"**

Mientras se agachaba al lado de Yuki y Zero, Kaname se quedó petrificado. Quizás les quedaba menos tiempo del que suponía. Por el este, sentía a dos vampiros acercándose a gran velocidad y ya a pocos metros del grupo. La densa cortina de humo que se extendía por todos lados confundía y adormecía el olfato del purasangre, haciendo que aún no los pudiera oler, aunque llegaba a escuchar levemente sus movimientos. No había forma de escapárseles; tendría que enfrentarlos, así como tendría que matar a quienes vinieran a buscarlos hasta que pudiera ingeniar algo para sacar a Zero y a Yuki de este lugar.

Estando en desventaja, por lo general la mejor táctica era la sorpresa y, pese a su cansancio, Kaname hizo un gran esfuerzo para usar su rapidez sobrenatural. "Apareció" justo en frente de uno de los vampiros cuya cercanía había percibido. Su mano se transformó en una garra negra y perversa que se dirigió directamente al corazón del intruso, teniendo la intención de arrancárselo del pecho e ir hasta el otro sin perder ni un segundo antes de que pudieran alertar a alguien más.

Afortunadamente para todos los involucrados, los reflejos de Kaname eran muy buenos y él reconoció la cara aterrorizada y con ojos abiertos de par en par, llegando a desviar su ataque en el último momento y dándole un tirón a su mano.

Parecía como si Aido hubiera visto pasar la vida frente a sus ojos mientras retrocedía un paso, tropezando y casi desmayándose contra Takuma, quien lo atrapó antes de que cayera al suelo. La mano libre del joven Ichijo estaba elevada, claramente acumulando la energía en el aire para lanzarla contra su agresor, pero él también se quedó duro tan pronto como se dio cuenta de quién se trataba. Con Aido habían visto en la distancia al helicóptero y la cortina de humo que movía el viento. Después de estacionar el auto en el costado de la autopista, habían seguido ese rastro, temiendo y rezando por que significara lo que ellos suponían pero sin tener idea con lo que se podrían encontrar _en route_.

─¡Kaname! ─el alivio se hacía palpable en la voz y ojos de Takuma, y el joven bajó la mano, usando ambas para brindarle apoyo a Aido, quien rápidamente se estaba recuperando de la experiencia con razón aterradora de estar de súbito cara a cara con un purasangre furioso y desesperado cuyo único propósito es extirparte el corazón.

Kaname no dejó caer su mano convertida en garra mientras observaba a Takuma con cautela. Aido estaba herido; no se necesitaba mucha intuición para oler la sangre, ver las manchas y entender por qué el vampiro más joven se veía tan pálido. Había múltiples escenarios posibles para lo que Aido e Ichijo estaban haciendo en el bosque, muchos de las cuales incluían al primero siendo capturado y el segundo siguiendo las órdenes de su abuelo. Kaname no se podía dar el lujo de dejar nada al azar. Miró sin pestañar a quien una vez había sido su amigo y Takuma pareció darse cuenta de que el joven no estaba necesariamente alegre de verlo. También pudo ver el estado físico de Kaname. El purasangre estaba mucho mejor comparado con cómo lo había encontrado Zero, pero seguía bastante lastimado; marcas de mordiscos parcialmente cerrados todavía se hacían visibles en su cuello y su espalda mostraba señales claras de tortura en carne viva.

Takuma se le quedó mirando con desconcierto y demasiado angustiado como para articular palabra ¿Todo… todo eso le había pasado a Kaname bajo su techo? Y él sin saber nada… De repente, sintió que algo apretaba su cabeza y pecho mientras sus ojos eran forzados por algo exterior a pegarse a los del purasangre.

─¿De qué lado estás, Ichijo? ─susurró Kaname. Había puesto toda la fuerza de su voluntad sobre Takuma mientras lo miraba, buscando sacarle una respuesta sincera. Takuma se le pudo haber resistido. Pese a que era fácil pensar lo contrario debido a su naturaleza, era lo suficientemente fuerte para darle pelea a Kaname en circunstancias normales y con el purasangre debilitado, hasta podría haberle ganado. Pero no se resistió, sabía lo que estaba haciendo el otro vampiro y le permitió tomar control de su persona y que, de esa manera, Kaname supiera que su respuesta era la pura verdad.

─Del tuyo… Kaname Kuran… ─ al ser forzadas por el purasangre, las palabras dichas en un tono de voz poco usual en Takuma sonaron vacías y extrañas. Pero Kaname sabía que bajo estas circunstancias no había forma posible de mentir y por su cuerpo pasó un estremecimiento de alivio tan profundo que lo dejó mareado.

Aido, quien ya se había recuperado, miraba nervioso a ambos vampiros mientras se separaba del agarre ahora suelto de Takuma.

─Es verdad, Kaname, en serio. Él fue quien me salvó ─interfirió el rubio.

Kaname soltó mentalmente a Takuma y bajó su mano, dejándola volver a transformarse en una normal de carne y hueso. Se tambaleó y casi cayó al piso, pero se sostuvo rápidamente del tronco más cercano.

Aido y Takuma se adelantaron corriendo al mismo tiempo, tratando de ver si el purasangre estaba bien, cosa que obviamente no era así, y diciéndole que los acompañara al auto, así podían salir de aquí sin perder más tiempo. Kaname les hizo un gesto con la mano.

─Zero y Yuki… vengan, están por aquí ─dijo mientras los guiaba tan rápido como le era posible─ Los venció el gas, ayúdenme a llevarlos al auto.

Takuma se inclinó y levantó a Zero, poniéndoselo sobre el hombro. Kaname comenzó a alzar a Yuki, pero Aido lo detuvo. Era evidente que el purasangre estaba agotado y no debería andar haciendo más esfuerzos.

─Yo puedo, Kaname ¿por qué no me dejas?

Kaname dudó por un momento, mirándolo con ojos que decían que no creía que eso fuera una idea muy buena y Aido se puso ligeramente colorado. Sí… se podría decir que había tenido una historia bastante problemática con esta chica en particular. La sangre de la joven era deliciosa pero el aristócrata no gustaba de ella, más que nada porque Kaname así lo hacía y él no podía entender por qué. Pero por el amor de Dios ¿Kuran no se daba cuenta que podía confiarle algo tan simple como esto?

─Si Kaname me dice que proteja a alguien, incluso a esta chica, entonces yo lo haría con mi vida. Déjame, por favor… ─dijo con honestidad y pareciendo un poco dolido.

Kaname sonrió apenas. Ay, Aido… siempre sacando conclusiones apresuradas y diciendo todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

─Estás lastimado, Aido. Yo nada más pensé que no deberías hacer fuerza, pero si eso es lo que quieres… ─el purasangre abandonó a Yuki en manos del rubio con gesto casi renuente. Por mucho que Kaname odiara admitirlo, solo se movería mejor, especialmente ahora que iban a necesitar hacer uso de su velocidad _especial_ para regresar al auto antes de cualquier posible persecución.

Aido se veía apropiadamente avergonzado de haber leído mal los pensamientos del purasangre y levantó a Yuki con cuidado. Hizo una mueca de dolor ante el esfuerzo puesto sobre sus heridas no del todo cerradas, pero la joven no era pesada y tampoco tenía que llevarla por un trecho terriblemente largo. A diferencia de lo que se hubiera sentido inclinado a hacer en circunstancias normales, Aido la cargó en brazos en lugar de tirarla sobre su hombro; después de todo, Kaname lo estaba mirando.

En un momento, ahí estaban los tres vampiros y al siguiente, parecieron haberse desvanecido. Después de unos pocos minutos, se materializaron junto al auto y todos entraron a las apuradas.

Pusieron a Yuki y a Zero en el asiento de atrás con cuidado y Aido se sentó entre los dos. Takuma se puso otra vez atrás del volante y Kaname tomó el otro asiento delantero, menos preocupado en llamar la atención que en salir de aquí lo más rápido posible antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de lo que había pasado. Takuma pisó el acelerador y salieron disparados como una bala.

* * *

Kaname se abotonó la camisa que había sacado del armario de su habitación en la Residencia Luna. A su orden, Takuma los había traído de vuelta a la Academia Cross. Una vez que el purasangre tuviera la oportunidad de reagrupar y reorganizar su juego, Rido e Ichijo iban a tener que pensarlo dos veces antes de salir en su búsqueda.

El viaje hasta aquí no había sido corto, más que nada porque habían tenido que quedarse en las carreteras secundarias y con menos tráfico hasta que pudieran deshacerse del auto que estaban usando, el cual seguramente ya había sido reportado como robado, y "tomar prestado" otro vehículo que pasara más desapercibido. Tanto Yuki como Zero se habían despertado en el camino, aunque ninguno se había sentido de las mil maravillas. Ahora, los dos estaban en la enfermería junto con Aido, pero los tres iban a estar bien. Kaname se había rehusado a dejar que la enfermera lo atendiera, ya que sabía lo que necesitaba y se encargaría de eso por su cuenta. Se había ido directamente a sus habitaciones después de asegurarse de que todos los demás hubieran quedado en buenas manos. Se dio un atracón de tabletas de sangre y a pesar de que bajo la camisa de seda negra su espalda seguía llena de cortes en todas direcciones, la mayoría de sus otras heridas habían sanado por completo. Se había dado una ducha, se había cambiado y finalmente ya se estaba volviendo a sentir un poco más normal, aunque estar otra vez aquí, en su propia habitación, parecía algo extrañamente surreal después de todo lo que había pasado.

El Director Cross había estado demasiado ocupado haciendo escándalos alrededor de Yuki y Zero, pero le había pedido a Kaname que fuera a su oficina tan pronto como se hubiera cambiado. Sacándose el pelo todavía húmedo de la cara, el purasangre se encaminó en dicha dirección. Había estado fuera del foco de los acontecimientos por tres semanas o más y necesitaba ponerse en marcha. El mero sonido que hacían sus pasos sobre la escalera de la desierta Residencia Luna le recordaban cuán rápido podían cambiar las cosas en un lapso de tiempo relativamente corto.

Cuando Kaname entró en la oficina del Director, su sorpresa fue leve al encontrarse con que Takuma, Aido, Zero y Yuki estaban ahí también, todos pareciendo hablar al mismo tiempo. Yuki, sentada una silla, se veía pálida y un poco débil, pero por todo lo demás daba la sensación de no tener más problemas. Zero y Aido parecían bien ahora, lo cual significaba que se habían alimentado. Aido, sin duda se había tragado un galón de tabletas de sangre, al igual que Kaname. Zero, por otro lado… los ojos del purasangre se achicaron ligeramente. Él no soportaba las tabletas de sangre y tuvo que haber sacado el líquido de algún lado, pero no podía creer que lo hubiera hecho de Yuki en la condición en que ella se encontraba…

Los pequeños vendajes que se asomaban por encima de la bufanda del Director Cross y que se hicieron visibles apenas éste se levantó de donde estaba apoyado contra el borde de su escritorio para darle la bienvenida al vampiro, sumado a la forma en que Zero fruncía el ceño cada vez que el adulto lo miraba, respondieron esa pregunta bastante rápido y Kaname reprimió una sonrisa.

Cross levantó las manos, tratando de conseguir que los demás se callaran lo suficiente para saludar a Kaname, lo cual hizo dándole un gran y aliviado abrazo; forma con la cual también había recibido a Yuki y a Zero. Para su buena fortuna, en ese momento el ex humano se había sentido muy mal como para darle un golpe.

─¡Kaname! ¡No sabes lo preocupado que me tenías!

Aido se rió disimuladamente y Kaname casi se quedó congelado, aunque con gentileza y un poco de incomodidad, le dio unas palmaditas a Cross en la espalda para que considerara el asunto terminado y lo soltara. En realidad… y pese al método, el purasangre no podía fingir que no era lindo ser acogido al regresar y saber que había personas a las que les importaba tanto como para que se hubieran preocupado por él.

─Entonces, asumo que ya queda poco para que te cuente ─dijo Kaname, señalando a los otros con la cabeza, quienes claramente habían estado relatando sus vivencias de los últimos días todas al mismo tiempo cuando él llegó.

─Sí… y la verdad que es todo una historia ─agregó Cross con el rostro arrugado de preocupación y Kaname tuvo el presentimiento poco tranquilizante de que el adulto sabía algo que no estaba diciendo.

─Y por eso tenemos que contactarnos con los demás inmediatamente y volver a juntar a la Clase Nocturna. Tienen que saber lo que está pasando y que Kaname regresó… ─insistió Aido con sinceridad, evidentemente siguiendo con el tema de una discusión sostenida antes de la entrada de Kaname.

Cross parecía cansado. Necesitaba tenerlos a todos juntos antes de poder decirles las razones por las cuales no había contactado todavía a ninguno de los alumnos que durante las últimas semanas habían estado trabajando juntos buscando a Kaname. Las cosas habían… cambiado de una forma bastante abrupta.

─No… Tenemos que mantener el regreso de Kaname tan en secreto como sea posible ─respondió el Director con seriedad. Él no acostumbraba estar tan callado y ese hecho hizo que todos los ojos se le pusieran encima. La expresión del adulto decía que algo andaba mal, muy mal.

─¿Por qué? ─preguntaron Yuki y Aido casi al mismo tiempo.

─¡Se les debe informar los demás ancianos; la gente tiene que saber lo que esas criaturas le hicieron a Kaname! ─insistió Aido indignado.

La mirada de Kaname era sombría, insondable y… ¿eso era temor?

─No… algo ocurrió ─dijo en voz baja, en parte como respuesta y en parte como pregunta. Eso era obvio, estaba escrito a lo largo del rostro del Director─ Dime.

La orden fue casi un susurro, pero no le daba lugar a que se fuera por las ramas, aunque a Cross obviamente le hubiera gustado irse por todo el bosque si eso demoraba lo inevitable. En su semblante se podía ver que no quería ser quien diera las noticias.

Fue caminando hasta el escritorio y abrió su laptop, sacándola de hibernación para mostrarles lo último que había visto. Era una página web, de esas que sólo podían ser vistas por los que tuvieran el software necesario para descifrarlas. Kaname, Aido y Takuma reconocieron el sitio de inmediato, era como el CNN del Mundo Vampírico y contenía todas las últimas noticias de importancia de las que el mundo humano no podía saber nada.

Sin embargo, lo que llamó la atención de todos fue una foto de Kaname vestido con su uniforme de escuela y que los miraba desde el borde superior de la página. El título al lado de la imagen declaraba en negrita: **"Desaparición de Kuran podría estar ligada a implicación en múltiples muertes Purasangre. Consejo de Ancianos busca a joven heredero para cuestionarlo sobre muerte de sus padres fallecidos."** El fragmento de abajo continuaba así: _"Nueva evidencia sugiere que el supuesto suicidio doble de Hiroshi y Reina Kuran hace diez años pudo haber sido, en cambio, un acto de violencia ¿Hasta dónde está involucrado su hijo y único heredero?" _Y el icono de un video prometía un informe exclusivo con más detalles.

Por un momento, un silencio desconcertado reinó sobre el grupo. Yuki y Zero estaban profundamente confundidos y la joven miró a Kaname con ojos perplejos. Ninguno de los dos había escuchado antes algo de la muerte de los padres del purasangre y Yuki se dio cuenta con un pequeño sobresalto de que nunca se lo había preguntado, nunca había sabido que durante todos los años en que lo había conocido… Kaname había sido un huérfano tanto como ella o incluso más, ya que por lo menos la muchacha tenía un "padre" que la amaba.

Aido estaba escupiendo palabras de furia con sólo haber leído el título y a Takuma parecían haberle dado nauseas.

Kaname tenía el rostro liso y sin expresión alguna, y mientras miraba fijamente el nombre de sus padres, el amargo entendimiento pareció envolverle en penumbras cada partícula de su ser. _Tío… te subestimé_.

A la silenciosa señal de un rápido movimiento de cabeza por parte de Kaname, el Director presionó el botón del video, dando comienzo al informe que había tomado por sorpresa al mundo vampírico durante las primeras horas de esa noche.

La imagen de una linda periodista rubia, quien con toda seguridad era vampira, apareció en la nueva ventana que se abrió para ver el video. Para el asombro de muchos, el edificio distante y familiar de la Academia Cross creaba el telón de fondo de la noticia.

─_Ya pasaron tres semanas del presunto secuestro del Purasangre Kaname Kuran, joven heredero de la fortuna de su familia. Sin embargo, las autoridades ahora sospechan que la desaparición la planeó él mismo al darse a conocer la nueva evidencia sobre la muerte de sus padres. Hace diez años, los purasangre Hiroshi y Reina Kuran fueron encontrados sin vida en su casa. El fallo de ambas muertes fue suicidio, pero ahora, la aparición de grandes inconsistencias en la evidencia hace que se cuestione dicha decisión y queden muchas preguntas sin responder en cuanto a lo que realmente pasó esa noche en la mansión Kuran._

"─_Según lo que sabemos, los cuerpos de la pareja fueron encontrados por su hijo y algunos amigos de la familia con los que Kaname había pasado el día. Una de las piezas más desconcertantes de toda esta tragedia fue la desaparición del collar que pertenecía a Reina Kuran. Aparentemente, sus amigos y familiares nunca la habían visto sin la gargantilla, pero todos los informes de los testigos oculares indican que ella no la tenía cuando se descubrió su cuerpo. El collar recientemente fue hallado entre las posesiones de su hijo._

La imagen cambió para mostrar la foto de un delicado colgante con una piedra preciosa de color rojo, entrelazado por enredaderas doradas y agarrado a una cadena rota de oro. El material había perdido un poco su brillo, como si no lo hubieran usado en mucho tiempo.

Kaname reaccionó visiblemente a la imagen e inhaló con fuerza.

─_Sin embargo, lo más preocupante de todo fue la salida a la luz de una grabación de las cámaras de seguridad de la mansión Kuran que se había creído perdida. Tenemos imágenes exclusivas cuya autenticidad fue verificada por expertos. La fecha y hora que aparecen en el video indican claramente que esto fue filmado la noche de la muerte de los Kuran._

La imagen volvió a cambiar, pero esta vez para pasar a otra en la que se veía una escena en blanco y negro ligeramente arenosa de lo que sin duda era la vista angular de un jardín con la puerta de una gran mansión apenas visible en la esquina superior derecha. Sólo Kaname, Takuma y el Director reconocieron la casa de la familia del purasangre.

La expresión de Kaname era silenciosa y resignada, como si ya supiera lo que estaba a punto de ver.

Un momento después, la puerta se abrió de golpe y una figura salió corriendo al jardín, pasando como un rayo por el rango de visión de la cámara. Pero fue lo suficiente como para mostrar que la figura era pequeña, casi un niño todavía. El chico estaba cubierto de sangre, las manos, la cara, la camisa, y en sus ojos había una especie de mirada animal. Tenía el pelo oscuro y color sepia, rostro suave y angular… hasta Yuki lo reconoció. Quizás, parecía un poco más joven de los primeros recuerdos que tenía de él, pero era claramente Kaname.

Por si a alguien le quedaban dudas, se volvió a pasar el video en cámara lenta, deteniéndolo en una de las imágenes más claras del medio y destacando la cara del niño, salvaje y llena de sangre, en el centro de la pantalla.

─_Se puede ver que Kaname Kuran está huyendo de la casa, cubierto de sangre, poco después de la muerte de sus padres en una noche en la cual había declarado no haber estado en su casa, y horas _antes_ de que supuestamente hubiera descubierto los cuerpos. Pero el asunto no termina ahí. Como muchos recuerdan, hace pocos meses otra purasangre vinculada con Kaname murió en circunstancias sospechosas, la desertora Shizuka Hio, quien fue asesinada en la Academia Cross por un ex humano. La sentencia de ejecución del culpable se interrumpió por la intervención e interferencia de Kuran ¿Pero cómo es que estas piezas encajan? Tal vez es demasiado pronto para saberlo con certeza. No obstante, y dadas estas revelaciones, el Consejo de Ancianos reabrió la investigación de las muertes de los Kuran. Quienes tengan información del paradero de Kaname Kuran, por favor contactarse inmediatamente con el número que aparece abajo. El Consejo les recuerda que su deber para con su raza como unidad y para con el Consejo supera por mucho su deber para con un purasangre. Se debe considerar a Kuran como un peligro y una amenaza a otros purasangre hasta que este asunto pueda ser resuelto._

El video terminó y el Director volvió a cerrar su laptop. Un denso silencio se extendió por la habitación y todos miraron a Kaname con diferentes niveles de indignación e incredulidad.

Cross, quien no era la primera vez que veía el video y ya había tenido tiempo para superar el asombro inicial, miró a Kaname con gran compasión. Él más que nadie sabía cuán cruel era que le echaran todo esto en cara al joven purasangre y que unos desconocidos dijeran que era posible que hubiera matado a sus propios padres. No era la primera vez que circulaba el rumor, especialmente considerando lo que poco después le había pasado a su tío, pero esos nada más habían sido cuchicheos de gente con mucho tiempo libre, chismes prohibidos. Esto era algo completamente diferente.

─Esos mentirosos hijos de… ─parecía como si Aido quisiera pegarle a alguien. En ningún momento ni uno de los presentes pensó que esas palabras eran verdad, a pesar de lo que habían visto por ellos mismos, y cuando Kaname miró a todos los ojos que tenía puestos encima sintió un cosquilleo de gratitud por eso. Pese a lo que el resto del mundo creía, por lo menos la gente que estaba adentro de esta habitación estaba dispuesta a darle el beneficio de la duda.

─Yagari me contactó poco antes de que se diera a conocer la noticia. Tu nombre se puso en la lista de los desertores para que te capturen o, en caso contrario, que te liquiden ─dijo Cross en voz baja y todavía sosteniendo la mirada de Kaname─ Él no sabe cómo se llegó hasta ese punto y está tratando de convencer a los cazadores que conoce de que no hagan lo que se les pide, pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer. Una vez que se dan ese tipo de órdenes… ya sabes lo que significa. Incluso si algunos se niegan, _va a haber_ cazadores que vayan a buscarte. Me temo que todo este asunto podría crear grietas en su organización. ─El que Yagari y Cross hubieran hecho uso de su posición para mover tierra y mar buscando al purasangre cuando estuvo desaparecido no les estaba haciendo muchos favores ahora que los eventos habían dado un giro abrupto.

Zero tensó la mandíbula. La obediencia ciega a las órdenes que caían de la asociación fueron de una forma u otra lo que les había costado la vida a sus padres, aunque nunca antes lo había mirado desde este punto de vista. Tenía la extraña sensación de que todo esto estaba conectado, que quien estaba tirando de estas cuerdas invisibles lo había estado haciendo por mucho tiempo.

Kaname no sentía nada, como si estuviera tratando de digerir demasiado todo de golpe. Finalmente se forzó a poner una sonrisa ligera e irónica.

─Tuve que haber esperado esto de mi tío ─dijo en voz baja mientras comenzaba a darse cuenta cuán en jaque mate había estado─ Pero tengo que admitir que no sabía las piezas que tenía en su poder. Sin embargo, y hasta determinado punto, creo que él también lo ignora y eso lo podría llevar a la ruina ─especuló Kaname de forma casi críptica, perdido en sus pensamientos antes de que su mirara se enfocara.

"─¿Y qué pasó con los otros estudiantes de la Clase Nocturna? ¿Están bien? ─le preguntó a Cross con ojos que buscaban una respuesta y cuya preocupación se dejaba ver a pesar de sus esfuerzos por esconderla. Kaname sabía muy bien que en cualquier juego de ajedrez, cuando se quería llegar hasta el rey había que derribar tantas de las otras piezas como fuera posible para despejar el camino, y le preocupaban aquellos que le habían sido abiertamente leales y que ahora serían considerados como las más grandes amenazas por los poderes que se aliaban en su contra.

─A Kain y a Ruka se los llevaron los agentes del Consejo para interrogarlos, bajo la sospecha de que te estuvieran ocultando a ti o cualquier información de tu paradero. Seiren, Rima y muchos otros están bajo tierra o desaparecieron con la ayuda de sus familias para escapar del mismo destino hasta que toda esta situación se calme ─admitió Cross despacio y Kaname apenas pudo contener la profunda inquietud y remordimiento que pasó por su oscura mirada─ Traté de convencer a la familia Aido y a la familia Kain de que hicieran lo mismo cuanto antes, ya que su oposición al Consejo es altamente conocida. Pero después de que se llevaron a Akatsuki, ellos se negaron. Dijeron que huir los haría parecer culpables y tienen razón, pero… ─dijo Cross bajando la voz hasta hacerla inaudible, pasándose una mano por el pelo y después frotándose la parte de atrás del cuello. Evidentemente, estaba muy preocupado.

Aido se puso pálido al escuchar las noticias de su primo y su familia y, a sus costados, las manos se transformaron en silenciosos puños. _Kain…_ parecía inconcebible que algo le pudiera haber pasado a Wild. Habían crecido juntos como hermanos y nunca, _nunca_ el joven había estado fuera de su vida ¿Acaso el mundo se estaba volviendo loco de golpe?

Kaname asintió despacio, pasando la mirada por el pequeño grupo en el que estaban algunas de las pocas personas con las que podía contar en todo el planeta, y quienes estaban en terrible peligro por el único hecho de estar ligados a él.

─Tengo que agradecerles por no exigir una inmediata explicación de lo que significa la supuesta evidencia presentada en ese informe ─dijo Kaname finalmente y después de otra larga pausa. Su mirada se estaba volviendo a calmar y su tono casi estaba tan tranquilo como de costumbre─ Pero merecen saber la verdad, entonces podrán juzgar por ustedes mismos si seguir asociados conmigo vale la pena el riesgo que presenta en estos momentos.

Kaname suspiró y se pasó una mano por los cabellos, sentándose en el borde del escritorio del Director. Sus ojos se volvieron distantes, como enfocados en un punto indefinible de la habitación mientras los recuerdos le regresaban, bañándolo como olas de una época de antaño.

─Antes que nada, tienen que saber que ninguna de las cosas que se dijeron de la muerte de mis padres es verdad ─admitió en voz baja─ y eso incluye mi versión "oficial" del asunto…

* * *

_Nota al pie de página: Hasta ahora los nombres de los padres de Kaname no se dieron a conocer, así que para esta historia los inventé yo. Hiroshi significa tolerante generoso y próspero, mientras que Reina, además se su obvio significado en español, es un kanji raro que quiere decir "el sonido de las joyas"._

_**N. de la T.:**__ Y yo dejé esos nombre porque, como la autora no los cambió en su momento… ¿quién soy yo para hacerlo ahora, no les parece? Además, lo de "su obvio significado en español" fue un invento mío :P Lo tuve que poner para que cerrara la frase porque el nombre Reina es así en el original… no es que era "Queen" o algo por el estilo y mí se me cantó traducirlo literalmente. _

_Cambiando de tema, perdón por lo horrendo que suena el título, pero supuestamente el término que se usa en ajedrez es así y bueno, muchas opciones para elegir no tuve…era eso… o eso._


	14. Revelaciones sangrientas

_**N. de la A.: **__Bueno, bueno, escribí y volví a escribir este capítulo tantas veces que mejor lo subo y listo. Cuando empecé la historia nunca tuve la intención de tener que meterme tan profundamente en el pasado de Kaname, pero ahora me parece una necesidad teniendo en cuenta a dónde va dirigida. Para que todos sepan, esto va a ser obviamente diferente a las revelaciones que salgan en el manga y no pretende atar todos los cabos que la Sra. Hino estuvo entretejiendo para nosotros con tanta habilidad. Es meramente el pasado que necesita esta historia. Dicho eso, espero que la encuentren interesante. :)_

**Capítulo catorce: "Revelaciones sangrientas"**

─Yo no _tendría_ que haber estado en casa esa noche ─continuó Kaname con la determinación calma de quien tiene por delante una tarea difícil y desagradable aunque imposible de evitar. Su público lo escuchaba con atención─ Era el aniversario de mis padres, así que la idea era darles algo de tiempo solos. Durante el día, yo había estado con unos amigos de mi familia, los Kimura, y se suponía que también pasara la noche con ellos y volviera a casa a la mañana. No era raro que hiciera eso, porque conocía a muy pocos niños de mi edad que no me temieran o alabaran hasta el punto de ser insoportables. Los Kimura vivían muy cerca y tenían una hija pequeña, quien era mucho menor que yo, pero desde su nacimiento había disfrutado cuidándola y jugando con ella porque era demasiado chiquita como para importarle que yo fuera un purasangre o un Kuran o para siquiera saber lo que eso significaba. Con esas personas podía ser yo mismo. Sin embargo, aquella noche yo… yo dejé en casa un libro que estaba leyendo y como no quedaba muy lejos, me escabullí por unos minutos para correr a casa e irlo a buscar.

"─Ni bien llegué, vi que un auto salía del caminito que llevaba a la mansión y se iba rápidamente. Podía oler sangre y supe de inmediato que algo no andaba bien. Seguí la esencia, que me llevó adentro de la casa y de ahí a la habitación de mis padres… ─a cada momento los ojos de Kaname se iban volviendo más vacíos y distantes, como negándose a darle expresión alguna a las emociones que despertaban los recuerdos revividos─ Mi papá y mi mamá se encontraban acostados en la cama, la cual estaba cubierta de sangre así como el resto del cuarto… Mi papá ya estaba muerto, pero mi mamá… ─hizo una pausa─ Mi mamá seguía ahí, apenas. Traté de salvarla, traté de que se recuperara haciéndola beber de mí, pero estaba demasiado débil. Yo era chico y no entendía que no todas las heridas se pueden curar y además, cuando llegué ya era demasiado tarde para que pudiera ser salvada. No había tiempo de pedir ayuda, incluso aunque hubiera podido pensar claramente para hacerlo. Ella murió en mis brazos, unos míseros minutos después de que la hubiera encontrado. Estaba… había sido… ─había algunas palabras relacionadas con su madre que Kaname todavía no podía pronunciar por respeto y pena, así que continuó.

"─Le puse su vestido favorito y le acomodé el pelo… no la podía dejar de esa forma. Después de eso, recuerdo muy poco. Las imágenes que tengo del momento que siguió al descubrimiento son… borrosas y confusas. Debí contactar a las autoridades pero… ─Kaname suspiró por lo bajo, había tantas cosas que hubiera hecho de otra manera, pero había estado aterrado, destruido, horrorizado y confundido… y sabiendo quién era la persona que había visto alejarse en el auto, ya no tenía idea en quién podía confiar.

"─Recuerdo vagamente salir corriendo de la casa. No sé dónde me escondí ni por cuanto por cuanto tiempo pero debí haber ido a algún lugar cercano porque, al final, el señor y la señora Kimura me encontraron. Estoy seguro de que estaban muy preocupados y en mi memoria no hay nada sino hasta el momento en que volví con ellos a su casa. La señora Kimura me sostenía y llamaba mi nombre. Ya me habían lavado la sangre y me habían vestido con ropas limpias. Yo sentía una cosa extraña, como si estuviera viviendo una vida que no era mía, como si estuviera atrapado en un sueño del que no podía escapar.

Zero miró por la ventana y un escalofrío le pasó por la espalda ante las sensaciones y recuerdos que evocaban las palabras que estaba escuchando. _Sangre… los cuerpos de sus padres juntos en el piso… la imagen de ellos muriendo… el aturdimiento en el que había estado por días, por semanas, el aturdimiento en el que todavía estaba cuando conoció a Yuki y ella comenzó a cuidarlo, persuadiéndolo con sus caricias para que volviera a vivir… _era extraño e inquietante cuán identificado se sentía con lo que estaba oyendo.

Kaname seguía hablando.

─Al principio no podía articular palabra, pero finalmente… les dije lo que pasó y volvimos a la casa lo más rápido que pudimos. Ellos no querían que los acompañara, pero yo no iba a permitir que me dejaran atrás, así que pusieron a su hija al cuidado de un vecino y salimos. Para ese entonces, ya era casi de día y encontramos a mis padres tal como los había dejado. Llamaron inmediatamente a las autoridades, pero antes de que llegaran salió el sol y los cuerpos volvieron al polvo. Los oficiales llegaron un desmesurado tiempo más tarde; yo les dije lo que había pasado y los Kimura les dijeron lo que habían visto… pero no pareció importarles. Los investigadores ya habían tomado una decisión desde el momento en que pusieron pie en la casa y era como si estar ahí fuera sólo parte de un trámite. Recuerdo que no podía entender lo que estaba pasando, la muerte de dos purasangre… tendría que haber inspirado pena y furia en la gente, además de la necesidad de capturar al responsable, pero el Consejo falló que fue un suicidio incluso antes de que hubieran empezado a limpiar la sangre de la habitación.

"─Conociendo a quién había visto salir de la casa en el auto, comencé a sospechar que estaban encubriendo todo el asunto. Ese día, a quien vi huyendo fue a mi tío, aunque, salvo los Kimura, no se lo dije a nadie. Era evidente que los que controlaban al Consejo ya lo sabían, o al menos, no iban a creer lo que no _querrían_ creer. Mis padres no habían estado de su lado, no más de lo que yo estuve en toda mi vida, mi tío, en cambio, siempre había estado mucho más alineado con su forma de pensar. Al Consejo le convenía tenerlo como el heredero Kuran e incluso siendo un niño yo entendía estas cosas, así que no le dije a nadie más que esa noche había estado en la casa. Los testigos oculares a los que se refiere el reporte son sin duda los Kimura, y ellos realmente vieron que mi mamá no tenía el collar puesto. Ellos vieron e informaron mucho más que sólo eso, pero las autoridades simplemente lo _editaron_ de sus declaraciones. Verán, lo que dijeran no importaba; su palabra no tenía peso ni valor a los ojos del mundo vampírico, ya que los amigos de mis padres, bajo cuyo cuidado me habían dejado tantas veces… eran humanos.

La mirada de Kaname se dirigió a Yuki y por alguna razón, ella sintió un escalofrío en la espalda. Mientras él hablaba, la joven no le podía sacar la vista de encima.

─En aquel momento, solamente esos humanos me creyeron y sabían la verdad. En un mundo ideal, me hubiera podido quedar con ellos, como deseaba, pero sabía muy bien que eso no era posible. Incluso el que me estuviera quedando con ellos por un tiempo era algo escandaloso. Aunque muchos alababan los "nobles" ideales de mis padres acerca de la paz, muy pocos aprobaban sus regulares interacciones con el mundo humano o la forma en que me estaban criando. De cualquier manera, era seguro que mi tío, al ser mi único familiar vivo, iba a pedir mi tutela; él, quien sin duda alguna había matado a mis padres. Al ser mi tutor legal, tendría el control de todos los bienes de mis padres, propiedades y poder, y así podría poner los toques finales a su plan. Yo no se lo podía permitir. No podía permitir que estuviera ganando todo eso a costa de la muerte de mis padres, no podía permitir que siguiera respirando. No importaba lo que me pudiera pasar, no me importaba nada ─Kaname parecía cansado─ Fui a su casa, para matarlo ─dijo en voz baja. La confesión no despertó nada de remordimiento en su tono, solamente… cansancio. Todo habría sido mucho más sencillo si en ese momento hubiera logrado su cometido o hubiera muerto en el intento.

"─Las cosas no fueron según lo planeado… casi perezco yo. Al final, sin embargo, mi empresa tuvo un éxito… parcial. Hubo un incendio, mi tío quedó atrapado entre las llamas y yo logré escapar. Rido no murió, pero fue herido de gravedad y desde entonces permaneció en un profundo coma, hasta ahora. Pero eso fue algo que descubrí más tarde. En ese momento, pensé que había fallecido y que todo había terminado… pero estaba totalmente equivocado. No puse tanto cuidado en cubrir mis huellas como lo tendría que haber hecho y como resultado, la culpa de mis acciones cayó sobre los Kimura, con quienes todavía estaba viviendo. Me tendría que haber dado cuenta que eso podría pasar, que podía parecer que el rastro los señalaba a ellos pero yo… pasé por alto esa posibilidad ─los ojos de Kaname se dirigieron a Zero por una fracción de segundo. No iba a ser la última vez que cometiera ese error, la cual sentía que era una falta de aprendizaje imperdonable del pasado, pero por lo menos a Kiriyu… lo había podido proteger.

"─Nunca hubiera permitido que tal malogro de la justicia quedara sin objetar, pero ya todos me consideraban un chico con problemas que no había quedado bien después del "suicidio" de sus padres y mi palabra importaba poco y nada. Incluso aunque hubiera confesado ser el asesino de mi tío, no creo que nadie hubiera pensado que decía la verdad. En ese momento, el Consejo no hubiera podido darse el lujo de perder permanentemente al último heredero Kuran y es probable que yo hubiera terminado como prisionero en algún hospital psiquiátrico hasta que me pusiera "mejor". Pero… las cosas sucedieron demasiado rápido. Los Kimura se enteraron de que los buscaban y huyeron con su hija.

"─Yo también me estaba escondiendo y por algún tiempo no supe nada de lo que pasaba. Tan pronto como me llegaron las noticias, traté de encontrarlos, sentía que ellos eran todo lo que quedaba de mi familia y quería protegerlos con todas mis fuerzas… pero al final, pasó lo mismo que con mis padres. Llegué demasiado tarde. Era invierno; la familia se había ido a una cabaña remota en las montañas, lejos del resto del mundo; pero no lo suficiente. Cuando desaparecieron, el Consejo mandó una manada de Niveles E para que los cazaran como animales y, a pesar de estar locos, fueron bastante efectivos. Llegaron antes que yo y la familia huyo otra vez, pero no llegaron muy lejos. Los acorralaron al borde de un acantilado y los mataron antes de que pudiera alcanzarlos. Los habían destrozado tanto… que pensé que todos habían fallecido. Maté a los ex humanos responsables, pero uno se me escapó y lo perseguí por la montaña, bajando cada vez más hasta llegar al fondo del corto acantilado en que habíamos estado antes. El Nivel E estaba loco y no corría _de_ mí, sino que seguía la esencia de sangre de otra de las víctimas. La pequeña había sobrevivido. Se debió haber caído o la debieron haber tirado mientras asesinaban a sus padres. La nieve era profunda y ella era chiquita y liviana, esa es la única razón que se me ocurre por la que salió sin graves heridas. El ex humano trató de matarla, pero una vez en mi vida… _una vez en mi vida_… no llegué tarde… ─Kaname tragó saliva tratando de luchar contra el nudo que se le hacía en la garganta. Su mirada seguía clavada en la de Yuki y la joven pareció quedarse dura mientras le devolvía el gesto con los ojos bien abiertos, tanto como lo habían estado aquel día…

"─Lo maté antes de que pudieran lastimarla y…

─… me salvaste ─susurró Yuki. Tenía la cara pálida y estaba consternada. Sentía que… debería recordar, que las palabras de Kaname deberían despertar un torbellino de reminiscencias, pero su cerebro estaba vacío. Seguía sin recordar nada, aunque lo dicho por el purasangre había tocado algo profundo e inexplicable muy en su interior y supo que esto, por lo menos, era verdad. Había esperado que esta historia se tratara de los padres de Kaname y del pasado _de él_… no se había dado cuenta que terminaría conociendo también el suyo o cuán entrelazados estaban los dos.

Zero, Aido y Takuma miraban a Yuki y a Kaname con ojos sorprendidos por no decir llenos de un completo desconcierto. Hoy parecía ser el día de las revelaciones y lo que habían escuchado definitivamente respondía muchas preguntas acerca de muchas cosas.

El único que no mostraba asombro alguno, aunque se encontraba tan callado y serio que resultaba raro en su persona, era el Director Cross.

─Tú sabías ─dijo Zero en voz baja mientras miraba al padre adoptivo de Yuki confundido y sin saber si estaba sorprendido o enojado─ Tú sabías todo esto ¿no?

─No… _todo_… ─dijo, sin responder claramente la pregunta─ Por lo menos, no todo al mismo tiempo, pero sí… sabía la mayor parte ─admitió en voz baja. No había razón por la que Kaname tuviera que cargar solo con el peso de contar esta complicada historia. Cross sabía que cuando Kaname recordaba lo que había pasado en ese entonces, sólo veía sus errores y fallas, cosas que ahora como adulto hubiera hecho diferente, pero el purasangre no parecía apreciar que cuando todo esto ocurrió, él tenía nada más que el equivalente a diez u once años.

"─Yo también había sido amigo de los padres de Kaname. Les debo mi vida, de hecho. A tus padres no los conocí, Yuki, pero cuando Kaname te trajo… necesitabas más que un techo y una familia, necesitabas un lugar donde esconderte, donde pudieras estar a salvo de cualquiera que pudiera seguir buscando matarte por lo hecho por tus padres hasta que pasara el tiempo suficiente y a nadie más le importara.

─Yo no te saqué tus recuerdos, Yuki ─dijo Kaname en voz baja, pidiéndole a la joven con la mirada que tratara de entender. Esta no era la manera en la que hubiera elegido contarle su pasado, pero claro, nada en la vida nunca le había salido como él quería o había elegido─ Tengo que admitir que lo hubiera hecho, por lo menos la parte de la muerte de tus padres… pero no fue necesario. Para cuando te encontré entre la nieve en el fondo del acantilado ya no recordabas nada, ni siquiera a mí, aunque había estado en tu vida desde tu nacimiento. Tal vez te golpeaste la cabeza al caer, pero yo estoy inclinado a creer que el profundo trauma de lo ocurrido fue demasiado y tu mente simplemente lo borró. Por lo tanto, pensé que lo mejor sería que… las cosas quedaran de esa forma. Perdón, Yuki, ya sé que no significa mucho, pero nunca quise que mi absoluta torpeza destruyera a tu familia.

No esperaba que ella lo perdonara por sus acciones ni por escondérselo por tanto tiempo, pero, por más doloroso que fuera, el decírselo y finalmente dejar salir la verdad, aunque ésta fuera abrumadora y detestable, lo hacía sentir aliviado incluso existiendo la posibilidad de que ella lo terminara odiando de por vida. Kaname pudo haber cometido errores y hecho muy malos cálculos, pero desde entonces había puesto todo su empeño en darle protección y un hogar feliz para compensarla por lo que había perdido, cosa que iba a seguir haciendo hasta el día en que la joven muriera, si ella lo dejaba. Le debía por lo menos eso. La muchacha era el último vínculo del purasangre a una época más inocente y a la única calidez y el único amor que había conocido. Tal vez fue un error haberse aferrado a ella con tanta fuerza y seguir recibiendo de la joven el afecto y la aceptación que no encontraba en ningún otro lugar. Pero necesitaba esa luz en su vida… y no sabía de qué otra forma cumplir con la promesa que había hecho de cuidarla en todo momento.

Yuki estaba en silencio. Su cabeza daba vueltas y no era capaz de digerir todo lo que le estaban diciendo. Las cosas dejaron de parecer reales, como si hubieran sido un producto extraño y sombrío de su imaginación. Siempre supo que lo que había pasado tuvo que ser terrible, siempre supo que tenía que haber una razón por la que Kaname había aparecido en la montaña ese día. Pero de alguna forma, todavía no había estado preparada para saber toda la verdad. _Kimura_… ¿ese había sido su apellido? Sus padres… ¿cómo habían sido? Parecían buena gente por las palabras de Kaname… ¿por qué no podía recordarlos?

Kaname bajó la vista y miró a otro lado, sin atreverse interrumpir el silencio de Yuki. Él sabía… sabía que ahora las cosas entre los dos podrían cambiar.

Estaba tan lleno de sentimientos contradictorios que no podía darse el lujo de enfocarse en ninguno por mucho tiempo, ahora más que nunca necesitaba pensar con claridad e inteligencia. Esa era su única esperanza para tratar de unir los pedazos deshechos de su vida y pagarles con la misma moneda a Ichijo y a Rido por los complots que habían creado en su contra. Era irónico que… escapara de ser el pupilo de Rido sólo para terminar como el de Ichijo. Pero claro, por mucho que odiara a Asato, Kaname no se había dado cuenta de lo ligado que el viejo aristócrata estaba a su tío sino hasta que los eventos recientes mostraron que ellos debían haber tenido una historia juntos desde antes de la muerte de sus padres.

─El pasado… es el pasado. Me arrepiento, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiarlo. Ahora, todos saben lo que pasó y a qué clase de oposición nos enfrentamos, ya están en condiciones de tomar una decisión acorde a los posibles riesgos que presenta una asociación conmigo, dado que esto no es algo que pueda depender sólo de la fidelidad a la sangre. Todos ustedes ya hicieron mucho por mí y yo no puedo garantizarles que las cosas terminen bien ─dijo Kaname en voz baja, con tono otra vez calmo y distante mientras volvía al presente, necesitando enfocarse en eso y no en la forma en que Yuki se miraba las manos como reviviendo nuevamente aquel momento en la nieve y tratando de aceptar que su salvador también había sido la causa de que necesitara ser salvada. Zero se le acercó y le dio un pequeño apretón en el hombro en un gesto de apoyo.

Aido y Takuma pensaron en la pregunta de Kaname por 5 milisegundos.

─Kaname, no puedo deshacer lo hecho por mi familia, por mi abuelo, en todo este asunto, pero ya tomé una decisión. Es demasiado tarde para que vuelva atrás, pero incluso aunque pudiera… seguiría eligiendo estar de tu lado, sin importar las consecuencias ─dijo Takuma por lo bajo. Sentía que había muchas cosas por las que tenía que compensar a todo el mundo, a pesar de no haber estado involucrado en ninguna de ellas.

Aido asintió firmemente con la cabeza en un gesto de concordancia, una vez había hecho la promesa de proteger a Kaname y la cumpliría a toda costa. En el pecho se le clavó una daga de preocupación por su familia, por sus hermanas… pero trató de no pensar al respecto. Si se habían llevado a Kain, entonces el resto de la familia también estaba en peligro, sin importar lo que él hiciera. Su mejor opción era permanecer con Kaname y tener la confianza de que si había alguien que pudiera resolver todo este lío, ése era él.

Quizás, Kaname había esperado tal reacción de ambos vampiros, pero igualmente su apoyo lo alegró y miró a Takuma y a Aido con una sonrisa y haciéndoles un gesto con la cabeza. La respuesta que lo sorprendió, sin embargo, fue la de Zero.

El ex humano levantó la vista desde el lugar donde estaba de pie con un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Yuki y por un momento puso sobre Kaname una mirada extraña y absorta. Todas estas revelaciones, todas las cosas que les habían escondido, que le habían escondido a Yuki, deberían haberlo puesto más furioso de la que estaba. Le preocupaba el silencio de la joven y la forma en que estaba tomando todo el asunto, pero… era como si no pudiera encontrar la energía para darle forma a esa furia, no ahora, no sabiendo lo mucho que habían sufrido todos los involucrados. También, quizás, se debía a la familiaridad que le hacía sentir que Kaname y Yuki hubieran tenido que ver morir a sus padres siendo incapaces de detenerlo, al igual que él, aunque la muchacha no pudiera recordarlo. Se dio cuenta que al conocer ese dolor en carne propia, no hubiera querido que ella supiera lo que se sentía. Hubiera querido protegerla, darle una vida nueva, hubiera… _ay, mierda_, hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo que hizo Kaname. Eso no era algo que el ex humano quisiera admitir, pero en lo profundo de su ser sabía que era la verdad.

Después de un momento se encogió de hombros.

─Ey, según el informe, yo soy el ex humano que supuestamente ya está conspirado contigo... puede que igual esté en líos por algo que estoy haciendo ¿no? ─dijo en voz baja y en un intento de sonar descuidado. Tal respuesta tomó por sorpresa a Kaname y eso hizo que Zero tuviera la imperdonable sensación de estar poniéndose colorado por alguna indiscernible razón. Frunció el ceño, en cambio, tampoco tenían muchas otras opciones ¿no? Lo quisieran o no, después de su última aventura, todo esto ya les llegaba hasta el cuello y, por supuesto, también tenía que cuidar a Yuki, quien seguiría siendo un blanco de ataque mientras los enemigos de Kaname la vieran como su debilidad… su mente hizo rápidamente una lista de razones perfectamente lógicas por las que se estaba involucrando de propia voluntad, razones que extrañamente tenían poco que ver con lo que le había hecho abrir la boca en primer lugar.

"─Aunque nuestras opciones ahora sean una peor que la otra, estoy seguro de que tu tío y quienes estén metidos en esto con él, no tienen que ser ningunos genios para darse cuenta que éste es uno de los primeros lugares en los que podríamos aparecer ─dijo Zero, casi con la necesidad de ser pesimista pese a estar en lo cierto.

Una ligera sonrisa (y algo irritante, en la opinión del ex humano) jugueteaba insondable en las esquinas de la boca del purasangre mientras éste lo miraba.

─Sí, estoy seguro de que están vigilando el lugar. Quizás ya saben que estamos aquí ─dijo con calma─ y por eso no podemos darnos el lujo de permanecer por mucho más tiempo ─Kaname no tenía en sus planes poner en riesgo la escuela y aunque en estos momentos no pudiera cumplir con su función original, él se encargaría de proteger a los demás estudiantes y al sueño futuro que representaba.

─Conozco algunos lugares en los que se podrían esconder… ─sugirió el Director pensativo. No había hablado antes porque consideraba obvio que continuaría del lado de Kaname, sin importar en el enemigo de quién eso lo convirtiera. Después de todo, ya sabía la mayor parte de lo que había sido dicho, y estaba al tanto de que los ideales pacifistas que compartía con Kaname y sus padres habían sido los gatillos de todo lo que pasó y que estaba pasando. No había ningún inconveniente con tener un sueño, pero era inútil si uno no estaba preparado a luchar o incluso morir por hacerlo realidad.

Kaname puso su mirada sobre el adulto.

─Muy bien, entonces lleva ahí a Yuki y mantenla a salvo. Ya trataron de usarla para capturarme; si tienen la oportunidad, lo van a hacer de nuevo. Ponte en contacto con Yagari para que venga y dirija la escuela en tu lugar, él va a poder proteger a los estudiantes diurnos en caso de que se haga algo en su contra, pero dudo que con nosotros fuera del lugar el Consejo o cualquier otra persona se moleste en atacar a los humanos que hay aquí.

Cross y Yuki empezaron a protestar por diferentes razones, pero Kaname sacudió la cabeza, separándose del borde del escritorio y poniéndose de pie. Ahora sus ojos se veían claros, firmes y enfocados.

─No, perdóname, Yuki. Ya sé que quieres ayudar, pero es demasiado peligroso y no estás bien ─y dirigiéndose a Cross, dijo: ─ Y no, no me voy a esconder. No hay tiempo. Ichijo y Rido cometieron un error vital del que no saben nada y tengo que aprovecharlo mientras pueda ─ahora Kaname estaba de lleno encargándose de la situación y dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra, cosa que le venía de la forma más natural. Era parte de su persona… pero también era su defensa ante las cosas que no se podía dar el lujo de sentir.

Yuki apretó la mandíbula y corrió la vista. No le alegraba que se la llevaran y la protegieran mientras Kaname, Zero y todos los demás se enfrentaban con el peligro. Todavía estaba abrumada por la previa avalancha de información y tenía tantas preguntas que la desgarraban por dentro…

─Y eso significa que… ─dijo Zero queriendo saber algo más de lo que con toda seguridad planeaba el purasangre.

─Eso significa que tengo que entrar en las oficinas de la Compañía Ichijo ─respondió Kaname en un tono uniforme─ Conociendo a Ichijo, es en ese lugar, en vez de en su casa o en cualquier otro, donde guarda sus objetos más preciados. Cree que el complejo es impenetrable, así que ahí es donde va a mantener la "evidencia" que sin duda él y mi tío le pasaron a la prensa. Siempre y cuando Rido continúe en el cuerpo de Shiki, su influencia va a ser limitada, por eso no es ninguna sorpresa que Ichijo esté jalando las cuerdas en su lugar.

─Robar la evidencia no va a deshacer el daño que ya está hecho ─señaló Zero, quizás disfrutando un poco mucho llevarle la contra al purasangre.

Kaname no pareció prestarle atención, en sus ojos ardía una intensidad extraña.

─Es verdad, pero esa evidencia podría contar una historia muy diferente a la que imaginan ─dijo con tono casi críptico─ El video es poco importante. En las áreas privadas de nuestra casa no había cámaras de seguridad y ninguna de las cintas grabadas muestra nada útil. Rido había estado en la casa muchas veces, estoy seguro de que sabía dónde estaban las cámaras y cómo evadirlas. Yo recién hoy me enteré que esa filmación mía existía. En ese momento, Ichijo era el jefe del Consejo y quien haya encontrado el video se lo debió haber dado y él lo guardó. El collar de mi mamá, sin embargo, es otra historia. Debió haber estado en las manos de mi tío, ya que las marcas en su cuello indicaban que había sido arrancado. Después de su muerte, lo busqué por todos lados y si Rido fuera prudente, lo hubiera destruido en vez de quedárselo como un retorcido recuerdo. Pero su error servirá para nuestro beneficio, tengo que encontrar el collar inmediatamente ─Kaname no se molestó en hacer más aclaraciones, todavía no.

─¿Cuándo salimos? ─preguntó Aido, pero Kaname negó con la cabeza.

─_Nosotros_ no salimos a ninguna parte ─lo corrigió Kaname─ Entrar en las oficinas privadas de Ichijo va a ser difícil y peligroso. Uno o dos podrían tener la esperanza de lograrlo, pero con algunos más el riesgo de ser descubiertos de vuelve demasiado grande. Aparte, necesito que tú e Ichijo encuentren a Kain y a Ruka y que los liberen ─Kaname necesitaba tantas piezas como fuera posible, aunque… era más que eso, estaba muy preocupado por lo que les podría estar pasando a ambos vampiros sabiendo la crueldad de la que era posible el enemigo. Mucho verían tal cosa como una debilidad… se suponía que sus peones no le tendrían que importar en absoluto, ya que eso lo retrazaría y le crearía complicaciones, pero… también eran sus amigos.

─Los tienen en la cárcel principal de la cuidad ─interfirió Cross, quien ya había buscado esa información ni bien se hubo enterado de los arrestos.

─Muy bien ─dijo Kaname haciéndoles a Aido e Ichijo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de _"ahí lo tienen, su trabajo se acabó de volver más sencillo"_. En realidad, ésa _era_ una buena noticia hasta cierto punto. Significaba que sería el doble de difícil tratar de sacarlos, **pero** si estaban en una prisión oficial el nivel de inquisición por el que tendría que pasar al menos contaría con _algunos_ límites… aunque no fueran demasiados; y por el bien de Ruka, eran importantes.

─Kaname… dime que no piensas ir solo a la oficina del abue-… de Ichijo ─dijo Takuma en voz baja. Iba a seguir las órdenes que le daban, pero conocía muy bien la clase de trampa de seguridad en la que se estaría metiendo su amigo y estaba preocupado por Kaname. Desearía todavía poder serle útil en ese aspecto, pero sabía que su abuelo ya había eliminado todos sus permisos para tener acceso a las propiedades de su familia. Y si ese no hubiera sido el caso, Takuma igual sería una carga, ya que demasiada gente lo reconocería al instante y, por más triste que fuera, también sabía que los asesinos de su abuelo lo estarían buscando sin descanso. Nadie cruzaba espadas con los Ichijo y vivía para contarlo; ni siquiera un Ichijo.

Kaname sacudió la cabeza.

─No, no voy a ir solo ─una sonrisa pequeña y casi irónica le pasó por el rostro mientras su vista recorría la habitación… y aterrizaba justo sobre Zero.

"─Kiriyu me va a acompañar.

─¡¿Qué? ─gritó Aido sin poderlo evitar─ ¿Por qué él?

Zero levantó las cejas. La verdad que pensaba lo mismo que Aido pero no lo dijo, sino que se limitó a observar a Kaname con ojos extrañados. Claro, porque en una situación como esta ¿Kaname no tendría que haber querido llevarse consigo a uno de sus compinches aristócratas y fieles hasta la médula?

La pregunta hizo que Kaname mirara a Aido con algo de irritación y gracia… aunque, honestamente, la reacción del noble no había sido inesperada. Zero no _parecía_ ser la elección más lógica, pero el purasangre tenía sus razones, algunas de las cuales no estaba preparado para compartir en este preciso momento.

─Al parecer, Ichijo y Rido le tomaron el gusto a usar tecnología cazadora y artefactos anti-vampíricos que logran manejar gracias a hechizos especiales. Si nos topamos con algo de esta naturaleza, lo más rápido y provechoso sería tener un cazador cerca que sepa qué hacer ─dijo simplemente y dando a conocer parte de la verdad.

Aido no parecía contento pero siguió la advertencia que le daban los ojos de Kaname y no dijo nada más.

─Muy bien, entonces todo está arreglado. Nos tendríamos que ir tan rápido como podamos ─dijo Kaname terminando con el asunto.

Zero estaba inclinado contra la pared, observándolo. Era interesante como Kaname podía entrar en una habitación, comenzar a entretejer planes, dar órdenes y lograr que todos hicieran lo que él decía, hasta el Director Cross. Era algo que irritaba al ex humano, aunque al mismo tiempo también le causaba intriga.

─Ah, y… gracias por _preguntarme_ si quería ayudarte a robar el tesoro nacional… ─le dijo al purasangre en tono casual mientras se despegaba de la pared.

Kaname lo miró con ojos casi divertidos.

─Tú te ofreciste ─dijo sonriendo apenas antes de poner su atención en el Director Cross para arreglar algunos detalles de último minuto. Necesitaba asegurarse de que él y Yuki estuvieran tan a salvo como fuera posible.

─Kaname ¿cuál era… es… mi nombre? ─los interrumpió la voz de Yuki. Tanto Cross como el purasangre hicieron silencio inmediatamente y ambos pares de ojos se volvieron a la joven. La mirada que Kaname tenía sobre Yuki era increíblemente gentil y el vampiro puso una mano vacilante sobre la mejilla de la muchacha. Ella no corrió la cara, gracias a Dios, y lo observó buscando una respuesta─ Quiero saber… ─susurró─ quiero saber quién soy.

A su lado, Kaname oyó a Cross tragar saliva y supo que el humano miraba hacia otro lado. De alguna forma, el purasangre estaba al tanto de que el adulto también había temido la llegada de este día, y él se arrodillo frente a la silla de Yuki para así estar a la altura de sus ojos. Tomó sus manos.

─Tú eres Yuki, la amable princesa, y siempre lo serás ─susurró con suavidad.

─Pero…

Kaname sacudió la cabeza y no la dejó terminar.

─No, te estoy hablando en serio, tu nombre _era_ Yuki. Yo… al principio pensé que deberíamos cambiarlo, para tu protección, pero Cross creyó que no era necesario. Él decía que… te quedaba demasiado bien.

Yuki se mordió el labio inferior y asintió despacio.

Finalmente, Kaname se puso de pie, despidiéndose de ella en voz baja. No se podía dar el lujo de quedarse, sin importar lo que sintiera, el tiempo se les acababa. Sin embargo, era difícil partir. Yuki estaba tan callada… y el purasangre no tenía idea de las cosas que podrían estar pasando por su cabeza, o de lo que pensaba acerca de lo que se había acabado de enterar.

Pero cuando comenzó a darse vuelta, la joven se levantó de la silla y le puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura, abrazándolo desde atrás y enterrando su cabeza en la espalda del purasangre.

─Que nos les pase nada ─ella susurró suavemente─ tú y Zero… vuelvan sin que les pase nada.

Kaname envolvió los brazos de la muchacha con los suyos en un gesto lleno de gentileza y les dio un pequeño apretón. Esperaba que así lo hicieran, realmente… esperaba que así lo hicieran. La mirada del vampiro recorrió la habitación, pero Zero ya se había ido.

Kaname se dio vuelta y le dio un corto abrazo antes de soltarla. El Director se les acercó y con cuidado puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la muchacha para darle equilibrio, ya que seguía débil por la exposición al gas.

─Protégela ─dijo Kaname poniendo ese deber sobre el adulto, aunque sabía que expresarlo con palabras era innecesario.

─Con mi vida ─respondió el Director sonriendo.

Kaname vio cómo Yuki pasaba un brazo por la espalda de su padre adoptivo, apoyándose en él antes de que el purasangre diera media vuelta y se dirigiera a la puerta. Aido y Takuma lo siguieron y afuera se encontraron con Zero, quien los estaba esperando inclinado contra la pared y mirando hacia otro lado.

Kaname observó por un momento lo tenso que estaban los hombros del ex humano.

─¿No te vas a despedir de Yuki? ─preguntó en una voz baja y tal vez algo fría.

Los ojos de Zero estaban decididamente tranquilos cuando cayeron sobre el purasangre.

─¿Para qué? Si tú ya lo hiciste ¿o no? ─tampoco era fácil para él ver a Kaname y a Yuki juntos, además todavía no sabía ni entendía qué era esta sensación extraña que lo seguía atrayendo al purasangre y eso lo irritaba.

Kaname miró a Zero con ojos sombríos. _No te lastimes a ti y a ella solamente porque estás enojado conmigo. _

─No des por sentado que siempre va a haber otra oportunidad para hacer las cosas que no hiciste antes ─la voz del vampiro sonaba casi furiosa, aunque no tenía idea a qué se debía su molestia─ ¿Piensas que no se va a dar cuenta que te fuiste sin decir adiós?

Kaname se dio vuelta y salió caminando con pasos largos y tranquilos para prepararse.

─A ella le importas, Kiriyu ─dijo en un murmullo mientras desaparecía por el pasillo. No sabía por qué había dicho tal cosa, tendría que estar celoso de que el corazón de Yuki todavía estuviera tan dividido entre ellos dos, y por algún tiempo lo había estado, pero por alguna razón ahora… él…

Él necesitaba enfocar su atención en lo que estaba haciendo y en el equipo que iba a necesitar reunir. Había mucho que hacer y muy poco tiempo.

Aido y Takuma habían observado la corta conversación en silencio, claramente viendo todo este asunto muy extraño, y rápidamente salieron para encargarse de sus preparaciones tan pronto como Kaname se fue.

Zero miró la espalda del purasangre por algunos largos momentos, luego se dio vuelta y entró en la habitación sin hacer ruido. Suponía que por lo menos en eso el purasangre tenía razón, la vida no siempre daba segundas oportunidades.


	15. La defensa de los dos caballos

_**N. de la T.: **__Después de los inconvenientes con el tema de las entradas múltiples, acá está la traducción terminada con sus dos versiones. Y no sé si se acuerdan, pero en uno de los primeros capítulos Rido comparaba a Kaname, Yuki y Zero con las diferentes piezas del ajedrez y yo les dije que "knight", además de significar "caballero", era la palabra en inglés que se usaba para referirse a la pieza del caballo. Acá pasa lo mismo, así que cuando vean le título, no piensen en el animal, sino en el jinete con su brillante armadura xD. Yo sé que es feo simbolizar a Zero y a Kaname con… caballos, pero el nombre de la jugada es así y otra vez mis opciones a la hora de elegir el título fueron más que escasas ;-;_

_

* * *

_

_**N. de la A.: **__Bueno, ¡finalmente terminé otro capítulo! Sigo con las analogías del ajedrez. "La defensa de los dos caballos" es una estrategia defensiva parecida a un contraataque. Pensé que sonaba apropiado para esta parte. Eh… me temo que tiene un final un poco brusco… -se esconde-_

_Las respuestas individuales están en mi perfil como de costumbre._

**Capítulo quince: "La defensa de los dos caballos"**

Silenciosas como sombras, dos figuras negras bajaron por largas cuerdas como arañas gráciles y mortales deslizándose por la red de vigas que formaba el imponente tragaluz, cuya estructura coronaba el elevado atrio ubicado en el vestíbulo de la Compañía Ichijo. Era de noche y por ende esta parte del edificio, llamada apropiadamente "relaciones humanas" y que se encargaba del lado público de las cosas, estaba cerrada y desierta. En todas las otras áreas, el día de trabajo vampírico había recién comenzado y las demás plantas del edificio rebosaban de actividad.

─Y yo que pensaba que la gente no hacía esto en la vida real… ─susurró Zero con algo de sarcasmo mientras, sin hacer ruido, ambos jóvenes llegaban al suelo después de haber bajado unos veinte pisos. El ex humano se desató el arnés que tenía alrededor de la cintura. Kaname no llevaba uno y el cazador se preguntó si el otro vampiro había necesitado siquiera usar las sogas, pero no lo interrogó al respecto. El purasangre había estado muy callado y reservado desde que salieron de la escuela e incluso, sin decir una palabra a nadie, había desaparecido por casi media hora justo antes de que tuvieran que poner su plan en marcha para después emerger de la nada sin un segundo que perder ni de humor para contestar preguntas. Como si alguna vez lo estuviera.

Zero y Kaname estaban vestidos de negro y el ex humano tenía puesta una gorra oscura para esconder su melena de pelo plateado. Por un lado, Zero se sentía por alguna ridícula razón como en una de esas películas en las que se trata de robar un banco casi impenetrable, pero por el otro, sabía que esto no era ningún juego. Se estaban metiendo en un serio peligro y cualquier desliz los podría hacer terminar muertos antes de que saliera el sol.

Antes de descender, Kaname había vuelto a poner en su lugar el pedazo de tragaluz cuidadosamente cortado y ahora liberaba los sujetadores electromagnéticos a control remoto ubicados al final de las cuerdas, haciendo que las sogas formaran unos gráciles montoncitos a los pies de ambos. No se podían dar el lujo de dejar huellas que pudieran levantar sospechas. Esta forma de entrada había sido elegida con mucha prudencia para evadir las cámaras de seguridad que resguardaban las opciones de ingreso más lógicas y razonables. Afortunadamente, Kaname ya había estado antes en el edificio. Desde aquel momento habían pasado cuatro años, pero el purasangre tenía una excelente memoria para el detalle, siempre y cuando nada hubiera cambiado terriblemente. Hasta ahora, no se habían encontrado con ninguna sorpresa desagradable, pero claro, la parte difícil acababa de empezar.

─Bueno, ahora lo sabes ─Kaname le susurró en respuesta y con tono seco. Kiriyu se había mostrado hosco con él desde que habían dejado la Academia Cross y el vampiro le había hecho el gesto recíproco. Casi no habían hablado en el viaje hasta aquí, ignorándose en silencio mientras observaban los esquemas parciales de la construcción que Kaname había conseguido durante la eterna espera a que llegara la noche. Sin embargo, ahora que habían puesto sus manos a la obra, la semi tregua que se había formado entre los dos en durante su escape anterior pareció haber regresado una vez más.

Juntaron las cuerdas rápidamente y las pusieron en las delgadas mochilas que tenían sobre los hombros mientras atravesaban el vestíbulo vacío con cautela y sin hacer ruido. Bajo sus pies, los lustrados pisos de mármol reflejaban tenuemente la luz de las estrellas que brillaban por el tragaluz y ellos se movían con velocidad vampírica cuando necesitaban evadir las cámaras de seguridad, las cuales no grababan nada de su paso salvo una leve brisa.

─Estoy confundido ¿Esto sería el equivalente a venir en plena luz del día o realmente es una entrada furtiva? ─murmuró Zero levantando un poco las cejas y con tono todavía áspero mientras se escabullían por un pasillo oscuro hasta llegar con paso veloz hasta las puertas que había al final. Kaname parecía saber a dónde estaba yendo.

El purasangre lo miró con una sonrisa distraída aunque divertida.

─Ser furtivo se trata de atacar a la gente donde y cuando menos lo esperan ¿Por qué? ¿Estás asustado? ─la última parte fue claramente dicha en tono de burla.

─¿De que nos mates a los dos? Sí, seguro; petrificado ─respondió Zero resoplando ruidosamente por la nariz al mismo tiempo que se detenían ante una de las puertas y Kaname tomaba el picaporte.

Había una cómoda familiaridad en volver a provocarse mutuamente y ambos la sentían, fuera que lo admitieran o no. El cerrojo cedió y entraron al pasillo que se extendía del otro lado. Los dos intrusos se pasaron silenciosamente por las áreas de mantenimiento más utilitarias y menos opulentas del edificio, buscando y finalmente encontrando el cuarto de la caldera. Tuvieron que agacharse y esconderse por unos minutos cuando aparecieron algunas personas del personal de limpieza, pero luego el área quedó despejada e ingresaron en la habitación.

Aquí, el aire era caliente y el ruido ensordecedor de la caldera y los ventiladores cubría casi cualquier sonido ambiente, si es que ellos hubieran estado haciendo alguno. Cerca del techo había una gran parrilla que iba a un tubo de ventilación y Zero subió a Kaname sobre sus hombros para que pudiera alcanzarla. El purasangre era sorprendentemente liviano y otra vez el ex humano tuvo el presentimiento de que estaba desafiando la gravedad hasta cierto punto. Quizás era parte de su habilidad para manipular la energía cinética o quizás Kaname era anoréxico y nadie lo sabía. Zero sonrió sin querer y después gruñó en protesta cuando los pies del otro vampiro pasaron de estar sobre sus hombros a apoyarse en su cara, haciendo que los aritos se le clavaran en la cabeza.

Kaname separó la parrilla rápidamente haciendo palanca y dejándola colgar de un clavo en el ángulo inferior. Tomó el borde del conducto de ventilación y se subió con un envión, haciendo una mueca de dolor. El revestimiento de metal estaba caliente por el aire a altas temperaturas que pasaba a través del tubo y le había quemado las manos ni bien lo tocó. Las heridas sanaron tan pronto como habían aparecido, pero eso no quería decir que no dolía. Sin embargo, él ignoró el malestar, entrando en el conducto a rastras y dando media vuelta para mirar a Zero, quien seguía en el piso. Fue un poco hacia atrás para darle espacio al otro joven, sacando al mismo tiempo un par de guantes oscuros de su bolsillo.

─Vamos, ven, pero ponte primero los guantes, el metal está caliente ─le advirtió Kaname.

Zero miró la alta abertura. Sin duda estaba tratando averiguar cómo se suponía exactamente que iba a llegar hasta ahí arriba.

Kaname le sonrió con algo de burla, adivinando cuál era el problema.

─Nada más salta.

Zero lo miró extrañado mientras se ponía los guantes _¿Que saltara? ¿Hasta ahí?_ Sí, claro; aunque valía la pena intentarlo. No creía que lo fuera a lograr, pero sino podía usar un poco de la soga de antes.

Zero saltó, pero como lo había esperado, le faltó bastante para llegar al borde el conducto y volvió a caer, aterrizando sobre sus pies en el suelo. Sacudiendo la cabeza ante tal pérdida de tiempo, se sacó la mochila del hombro para tomar la cuerda.

Kaname resopló con impaciencia.

─No, así no… _salta_… ─dijo, como si Zero lo entendiera, y después pareció darse cuenta que Kiriyu probablemente no lo hacía. Por su cabeza pasó la idea de que había algunas cosas que le resultaban tan naturales como respirar y que no tenía idea cómo explicárselas a alguien más para que las hiciera.

─Inténtalo de nuevo. Piensa en lo que haces mientras saltas. Imagina que te estás empujando contra el suelo durante el tiempo en que estás en el aire, cobrando impulso y elevándote ─Kaname sabía que eso sonaba poco convincente, pero era como tratar de describir el caminar. Uno nada más lo hace, sin pensar mucho en el _cómo_.

Zero se quedó quieto mirando a Kaname como si pensara que le faltaran algunos caramelos en el tarro. Pero… el purasangre sonaba seguro de lo que decía y, pese a lo que le dictaba la lógica, el ex humano se volvió a poner la mochila al hombro y trató de hacerle caso. Sabía que no iba a funcionar y que iba a terminar de nuevo en el piso, pero… ah, bueno, le daba curiosidad.

Para su asombro, y antes de darse cuenta qué estaba pasando, se pasó de la abertura del conducto y hubiera terminado con la cabeza contra el techo si no fuera por Kaname, quien lo agarró de la camisa durante su vuelo deteniendo su impulso hacia arriba. Perdiendo el control de lo que había acabado de hacer, sea lo que fuere, Zero tomó rápidamente el borde del tubo mientras Kaname lo hacía entrar a los tirones.

El ex humano respiraba con dificultad sin saber por qué, y sin querer su rostro se llenó de sorpresa, curiosidad e interés ¿Eso había sido…? ¿Realmente había hecho eso? No tenía idea de que _podía_.

Kaname pasó un brazo alrededor del ex humano, quien estaba algo embobado, y puso la rejilla de nuevo en su lugar. Observó a Zero con una sonrisa divertida. El muchacho ignoraba la magnitud de su propio potencial y por alguna extraña razón la mirada en su rostro era casi… tierna. Habiendo crecido como lo que era, Kaname daba por sentadas muchas cosas. Los humano no tendrían que ser convertidos en vampiros, pero para Kiriyu ya no había vuelta atrás, y el purasangre pensó que era una lástima que nadie nunca le hubiera enseñado _nada_ de cómo ser un vampiro además de odiarse.

─Cuando bebes de un purasangre, heredas un poco de su poder ─dijo Kaname en voz baja, girando en el conducto para así poder dirigirse a donde necesitaban ir, cosa que era bastante difícil en un espacio tan reducido─ Ésa es una de las razones por las que es algo tan tabú. La cantidad que heredas depende de quien recibe la sangre. Creo que ya notaste el incremente de tu fuerza, pero va a haber otras cosas, como ésta, que vas a poder hacer si sabes cómo. Pero ven, no hay tiempo para esto, nos tenemos que poner a trabajar.

Kaname ya estaba alejándose a rastras por el tubo y Zero lo siguió, haciendo una nota mental del poquito de información para un próximo encuentro, si es que llegaban a sobrevivir lo suficiente para tener un próximo encuentro… cosa que el ex humano comenzaba a dudar cada vez más a medida que se arrastraban por el conducto laberíntico, caliente, sucio y tortuoso. El sentimiento de claustrofobia era intenso y, claro, la calefacción _tenía_ que estar prendida en vez del aire acondicionado, haciendo que la transpiración humedeciera los cabellos marrones y plateados mientras ambos vampiros se adentraban más profundamente en el corazón del edificio.

Esta manera de infiltrarse era engorrosa pero también la única que les permitía llegar tan lejos como necesitaban. La seguridad de Ichijo era extraordinaria y ni siquiera Kaname quería arriesgarse a ir por alguna otra ruta menos escondida. Sin embargo, era bueno que tuviera un excelente sentido de la dirección, ya que el camino que seguían no iba para nada en línea recta ni estaba graficado en uno de sus mapas. De vez en cuando, el conducto principal se dividía y ellos constantemente tenían que ir volver atrás y probar una ruta diferente cuando la que elegían los alejaba del lugar al que querían ir en vez de acercarlos.

Kaname pensó que en estos momentos definitivamente le hubiera venido bien la habilidad de Aido con el hielo porque las olas de calor ya lo estaban hartando, aunque no lo dejó ver demasiado.

Finalmente, el purasangre hizo una señal para que el otro joven se detuviera y se retorció para ver por una de las rejillas verticales en el techo y tratar de saber su localización. Sus instintos no lo engañaban y después de un momento, le hizo a Zero un gesto para que lo siguiera. Sacaron la rejilla y se dejaron caer a un pasillo perturbadoramente bien iluminado, pero gracias a Dios, vacío por completo. A este lugar era tan lejos como los iban a llevar los conductos, así que ahora se tenían que mover rápido y Zero siguió a Kaname por el pasillo hasta una sala de reuniones que se bifurcaba a la derecha.

En cualquier otra circunstancia, Kaname hubiera preferido usar el subterfugio, tratando de disfrazarlos a los dos para que se infiltraran en el edificio. Pero había un lugar en el que esa táctica no funcionaría. Ichijo y todos los que trabajaban para el aristócrata lo conocían demasiado bien, así que tuvo que elegir una opción menos elegante.

Kaname se sacó los guantes y sin darle una palabra de advertencia al ex humano, formó un agujero en la pared de la habitación haciéndola explotar con rapidez y eficiencia. El ruido no fue tan fuerte como uno hubiera imaginado, ya que más que golpear la pared el purasangre casi la _derritió_, pero Zero aún así pegó un salto por la súbita acción, mirando hacia todos lados con ojos llenos de cautela.

─¡¿Qué carajo pasó con la parte de ser _sigilosos_? ─dijo en un cuchicheo mientras el corazón le latía con irritación en la garganta. Señaló con la cabeza el agujero en la pared─ ¡Me parece que se van a dar cuenta de _eso_!

─Sí, pero con suerte no antes de que hayamos terminado con nuestra tarea ─murmuró Kaname distraído al mismo tiempo que entraba en el otro cuarto por el hoyo. Era una oficina enorme decorada con cosas antiguas que hubieran hecho a desmayarse del éxtasis a un cualquier vendedor de arte. Aunque irónicamente, la persona a la que le pertenecía esta oficina seguramente había comprado muchos de estos artefactos cuando todavía eran nuevos.

Habían llegado al santuario de Ichijo.

Kaname sacó un brazo, deteniendo el avance de Zero y haciéndole un gesto para que tuviera cuidado. Había cámaras de seguridad en la puerta, además de otra que recorría toda la oficina. Una fina celosía de rayos láser casi invisibles se entrecruzaban por las exquisitas alfombras persas que cubrían el piso y en la puerta también había disparadores silenciosos de alarma, por eso habían entrado como habían entrado, se dio cuenta Zero.

Kaname aniquiló la cámara errabunda con una rápida ola de energía antes de que pudiera grabar el hoyo en la pared y a los dos intrusos. Sabía que la cámara fuera de funcionamiento no tardaría mucho en ser descubierta, pero eso era todo lo que podía hacer. Desde el principio supo que estarían trabajando con un manojo increíblemente escaso de opciones.

Pisando con extremo cuidado entre los rayos de los sensores, Kaname rodeó el gigantesco escritorio para llegar a una estantería de libros, apretando el botón escondido y haciendo que la pieza de caoba se corriera a un costado. Él no tendría que saber estas cosas, pero Kaname sabía mucho de Ichijo que no debería. Sin embargo, algo que ignoraba era la combinación de la caja fuerte que se ocultaba detrás de la estantería. Por el escáner que había al lado, probablemente se abría por la imagen de la retina o por la voz y el purasangre derritió el pequeño dispositivo de seguridad antes de que pudiera escanearlo y elevara una señal de alarma al no encontrarse con Ichijo. Puso su mano sobre el panel delantero de la caja y el metal comenzó a ponerse rojo. Ichijo no era ningún tonto, la caja no estaba hecha de una aleación normal y Kaname frunció el ceño, poniendo toda su concentración en hacer que el material cediera bajo su tacto, que respondiera a su poder.

Zero pasó de un pie a otro, teniendo cuidado de no rozar la red luminosa y pasando la vista por la oficina con desconfianza mientras el purasangre se encargaba de la caja fuerte. Todavía no podía entender cómo Kaname estaba tan seguro de que lo que buscaban lo iban a encontrar aquí ni por qué pensaba que era tan importante recuperar el collar de su madre. Pero se había dado cuenta que hacerle preguntas al vampiro era algo particularmente inútil, así que se limitó a rezar por que Kaname supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

Aunque fueron sólo unos pocos minutos, pareció que el purasangre había tardado un siglo en finalmente pasar su mano por la caja arruinada y manipular los mecanismos del interior, desactivando la alarma silenciosa y abriendo la puerta de un tirón al mismo tiempo.

El olor a carne chamuscada hizo que Zero mirara a Kaname con las cejas fruncidas. Estaba aliviado de ver que al vampiro abrir el artefacto mutilado, pero se dio cuenta con gran asombro de que su mano tenía graves quemaduras. La piel estaba negra y llena de ampollas y sus dedos parecían congelados en una posición encorvada que indicaba un daño severo.

Sin poderlo evitar, a Zero le pasó una ola de preocupación por el cuerpo. El rostro de Kaname estaba pálido y marcado con líneas de dolor, pero su atención estaba puesta de lleno en lo que sacaba de la caja con su mano sana. Un estuche pequeño contenía el collar roto de oro que el ex humano había visto en el informe y desde donde estaba parado al otro lado de la habitación solamente pudo ver apenas el color dorado, aunque por la manera en que Kaname manejaba lo que tenía en la mano, Zero supo que debía ser lo que habían venido a buscar.

Kaname sostuvo la cajita entre sus dedos, observándola con fijeza por unos largos momentos. Pareció haberse olvidado de todas las demás cosas en la habitación y por sus ojos pasó una mirada extraña e indefinible.

─Kaname… ─susurró Zero, intentando sacar a su compañero de los recovecos del pasado en los que estaba perdido y también un poco inquieto por el hecho de que su mano no estuviera sanando en lo más mínimo.

Kaname salió de su nebulosa. Tenía la cara aún arrugada del dolor, pero sus ojos se veían distraídos y distantes, como si casi no notara la presencia de Zero y estuviera a medias consciente de su herida. Con el mayor de los cuidados, el purasangre se puso el pequeño estuche en un bolsillo interno y sólo ahí pareció darse cuenta de la agonía intensa y calcinante que venía de su mano derecha. Frunció el ceño y rápidamente sacó un pedazo de tela de otro de los bolsillos, semejante a una bufanda o una servilleta, y la usó para vendarse la extremidad incinerada veloz aunque descuidadamente.

─La caja fuerte tenía dispositivos anti-vampíricos. Tendría que haber esperado eso de Ichijo. Pero afortunadamente, no alcanzó para detenerme ─explicó Kaname en voz baja mientras dejaba caer su mano lastimada, poniéndola fuera de vista.

─Me tendrías que haber pedido ayuda ─dijo Zero con calma y una mirada que mostraba desaprovación─ ¿No fue para eso que me trajiste?

─No había nada que pudieras haber hecho ─Kaname sacudió la cabeza, poniendo su mano buena sobre el bolsillo que contenía el collar mientras rodeaba el escritorio. La expresión distante nunca había dejado su rostro del todo y parecía muy abstraído. Sus dedos pasaron a estar sobre su garganta, presionando la piel ligeramente como intentando calmar un dolor y frunció el ceño de forma sombría.

─¡Kaname! ─gritó Zero en señal de advertencia, olvidándose de cualquier necesidad de mantenerse en silencio ante el terror de ver al purasangre haciéndole caso omiso a los rayos láser en el piso y pasando a través de muchos de ellos con sus zancadas incautas. Zero sabía que el vampiro estaba claramente distraído, pero no se le había pasado por la cabeza que pudiera estarlo _tanto_…

Un alarido repentino de alarmas rompió el silencio de afuera de la habitación, haciendo que la espalda del ex humano se congelara. _Estaban tan en aprietos…_

Unos barrotes descendieron del techo para cubrir puertas y ventanas y no dejar escapar a los intrusos, pero ellos tenían su propia entrada y Kaname llegó al lugar donde se encontraba Zero, viéndose singular e irritantemente tranquilo ante el caos que se desataba a su alrededor mientras se metía por el agujero. Si el ex humano no lo conociera, hubiera pensado que el purasangre había_ querido_ activar la alarma… Zero siguió al otro vampiro rápidamente, largando humo de lo enojado que estaba. _Lo había hecho_. Kaname realmente había activado la alarma a propósito ¿o no? Y el ex humano no apreciaba que lo tuvieran a ciegas de un lado para el otro.

─Kaname, eres un estúpido de primera… ─masculló Zero mientras entraba al cuarto de reuniones y salía al pasillo a las corridas pegado a los talones del purasangre.

Kaname no le contestó, estaba rastreando el sonido de las pisadas que se dirigían a ellos y juzgando cuánto tiempo les quedaba. Las palpitaciones en la base de su cuello que había sentido por primera vez hacía algunos minutos se estaban volviendo más fuertes. No había duda de que _él_ estaba en el edificio. En la oficina, había decidido forzar la confrontación de esta manera en una milésima de segundo, dado que las partes principales del plan ya estaban en su lugar y podía improvisar sobre la marcha.

El purasangre dobló en una esquina, evadiendo una patrulla de seguridad con la que no quería molestarse mientras Zero también lograba esconderse justo a tiempo. Pasaron por otra puerta y se encontraron en medio de una oficina grande y bulliciosa llena de cubículos. La habitación debía estar situada en una de las esquina de la construcción, ya que dos paredes de paneles de vidrio se unían en uno de lo ángulos mientras que su topografía estaba formada por una baja masa laberíntica de cubículos, fotocopiadoras, computadoras y diversos materiales de oficina.

La docena de empleados ocupados con su trabajo dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y levantaron la vista, atraídos no tanto por el sonido de la puerta sino por la sensación inconfundible que les decía que un purasangre había acabado de entrar. Todos los empleados de la oficina eran vampiros.

Kaname no intentó disfrazar su aura sino que la intensificó intencionalmente, haciéndola sombría, tormentosa y letal. Incluso Zero sintió que lo recorría una ola de frío al mismo tiempo que se le ponía la piel de gallina ante la sensación de un pavor histérico. El efecto era obviamente mucho más profundo en las demás personas de la habitación, muchos de los cuales parecían estar a punto de hacerse en los pantalones.

─¡Salgan! ─les ordenó Kaname con un grito y todos en la oficina se apuraron a obedecer, prácticamente tirándose unos sobre otros en su huída y haciendo bastante alboroto mientras desaparecían por el pasillo.

Kaname no hizo más intentos para escapar o esconderse, en cambio, caminó en silencio y con paso tranquilo hasta la ventana, ignorando como la mirada de Zero parecía cavar agujeros en su espalda. Tal vez era pedir demasiado del ex humano que confiara en él sin hacer preguntas, pero Kaname no estaba acostumbrado a explicarse y de cualquier forma, ahora no había tiempo.

El purasangre puso una mano en su bolsillo y sacó la cajita que guardaba la alhaja, la abrió y liberó la cadena, siendo cuidadoso de no tocar el colgante antes de volver a poner el collar en su bolsillo.

Se escuchaban pisadas del otro lado de la puerta. Muchas. Pero sólo dos personas entraron y él conocía ambas esencias. Las conocía como nadie. Tanto como para saber quiénes eran sin tener que darse vuelta.

A Zero, quien estaba a pocos metros, le hubiera resultado imposible estar más tenso. Su mano tomó la pistola rápidamente mientras las dos figuras solitarias se dirigían hacia ellos cruzando la oficina que había sido abandonada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Podía sentir la presencia de las patrullas de seguridad pegadas contra la puerta, bloqueándoles cualquier posibilidad de escape pero evidentemente bajo las órdenes de quedarse donde estaban.

Ichijo y Rido fueron hacia donde Kaname se encontraba mirando con fijeza por las ventanas ennegrecidas. Esperándolos.

A medida que se acercaban, Zero se sintió de repente muy furioso. Ichijo movió su mano y por el ex humano pasó otra vez esa sensación fría y extraña que había sentido en la habitación de Yuki después de su desaparición. Esta vez no se desmayó, pero aún así quedó congelado, mientras sus músculos se contraían impidiéndole hacer cualquier tipo de movimiento… o respirar. _Pero qué carajo…_ Él trató de hacer funcionar sus pulmones, pero no pasaba nada. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más y él luchaba, pero seguía duro como una estatua y una ola de verdadero temor y enojo le pasó por las entrañas.

La mirada de Kaname se puso rápidamente sobre Zero, como comprendiendo lo que estaba pasando. Observó fijamente los ojos plateados por un momento y de repente, el ex humano sintió que la mano invisible que oprimía sus pulmones había sido abierta. Pudo volver a respirar y su cuerpo regresó parcialmente a su control, aunque seguía sintiéndose raro y desorientado, como si se estuviera moviendo en cámara lenta mientras todo lo demás iba al doble de la velocidad normal.

_Pelea contra ellos, _parecieron decir en un momento los ojos de Kaname. _Tú puedes, inténtalo nada más. _Ahora estaba protegiendo a Zero, pero sabía que dentro de poco iba a estar más que ocupado, ya que el hecho de que Rido estuviera aquí complicaba las cosas.

─Me decepcionas, Kaname… entiendo tu necesidad de querer conocer los secretos que poseemos y hasta elogio tu habilidad para saber dónde buscarlos. Pero haber venido en persona fue algo increíblemente tonto ¿y después ser tan descuidado como para que te atraparan? Nunca habría esperado eso de ti, sobrino… ─la voz suave y burlona de Rido ya casi no sonaba como la de Shiki.

Kaname finalmente dio media vuelta para estar cara a cara con los dos vampiros mientras éstos se acercaban. No pudo evitar darse cuenta que el rostro de Shiki parecía sutilmente cansado y que los ojos de diferentes colores brillaban con fiereza en un cuerpo que de a poco se estaba agotando.

─¿Tú hablas de hacer cosas tontas cuando posees un cuerpo al que estás matando lentamente? Tendrías que haberlo sabido, un cuerpo de sangre mixta nunca podría resistirte por tanto tiempo ¿Y qué va a pasar después, tío? ¿Qué harás cuando ese momento llegue? ─respondió Kaname con un desdén igual de burlón─ Quizás vuelvas a esa deformidad que alguna vez fue tu caparazón mortal para dormir durante otros diez años. O una eternidad. Cosa que de cualquier forma vas a hacer, ya que nunca tendrás mi cuerpo ni el de nadie más.

La mofa obviamente puso el dedo en la llaga y la faz de Rido se ensombreció.

─No tendrías que haber venido a buscar pelea conmigo, sobrino, es el último error que vas a cometer ─le prometió.

─Al contrario ─dijo Kaname con labia─ No vine atrás tuyo para nada, yo venía a buscar a Ichijo, pero como los encuentro a los dos juntos…

De repente, el suelo pareció perder su consistencia y las baldosas a los pies del purasangre se elevaron en trozos desparejos. El caos se volvía más grande a medida que se alejaba del vampiro y se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia Rido e Ichijo, dividiéndose como dos dragones a punto de atacar. Al mismo tiempo, Kaname envió una gran ola de energía al otro lado de la habitación, haciendo chocar una masa de restos contra la puerta y sellando el cuarto de las fuerzas de seguridad que había afuera.

Asato y Rido devolvieron el ataque con una velocidad sorprendente y el linóleo del piso hizo erupción cuando el cemento se disparó hacia arriba en pedazos, deteniendo el avance de uno de los dragones mientras el otro era convertido en polvo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la batalla había comenzado.

La explosión hizo que Zero cayera de espaldas al costado de una fila de cubículos, los cuales colapsaron ante la ola de energía. Llovieron azulejos del techo y las computadoras se rompían con estallidos al ser aplastadas y las pantallas se reventaban en un rocío de luces brillantes.

Kaname, Rido e Ichijo se movían demasiado rápido para que el ex humano los diferenciara entre sí, atrapado como estaba entre una mortaja de equipos de oficina y mampostería hecha ruinas mientras luchaba por abrirse camino entre los destrozos.

El purasangre se distrajo por medio segundo tratando de ver si Zero se encontraba bien, pero incluso una pausa así de corta era peligrosa en una pelea como ésta, ya que les indicaba a sus enemigos dónde yacían sus debilidades.

Un estrépito ensordecedor se hizo escuchar cuando una ola de energía envió un muro de la infraestructura de los cubículos directamente hacia Zero, buscando decapitarlo.

Kaname se dio vuelta, tirando a Ichijo hacia atrás contra una pared mientras hacía que otra ola se encontrara con los escombros voladores, desviándolos para evitar que se incrustaran en el ex humano, aunque la parte más plana y menos letal aún así se le vino encima con fuerza devastadora. La vista de Zero se volvió borrosa y confusa mientras luchaba por mantenerse consciente.

Desafortunadamente, la distracción había cumplido con su cometido y Kaname no había podido pelear contra Ichijo, proteger a Zero y estar al tanto de lo que hacía Rido al mismo tiempo. Una fotocopiadora le golpeó la espalda, dejándolo de rodillas en el piso. Kaname cayó sobre sus manos, acrecentando hasta límites insoportables el dolor de la derecha mientras rodaba por el suelo justo a tiempo para evadir otro objeto volador y mandaba una ola cinética contra el pecho de Rido, tirándolo hacia un costado.

Ichijo apareció de repente atrás de Kaname, envolviéndole fuertemente la cintura con sus brazos al mismo tiempo que el purasangre se volvía a poner de pie. Un combate cuerpo a cuerpo no era lo que Kaname había esperado de él, pero ya se estaba moviendo para responder y lanzar al otro vampiro por sobre su hombro cuando los labios y dientes de Ichijo rozaron el costado de su cuello.

Un fuego caliente, enfermizo y confuso ardió en sus sentidos sin que el joven lo pudiera evitar y Kaname vaciló. Su incertidumbre no duró mucho, pero sí lo suficiente como para perder la oportunidad de usar la fuerza para sacarse a Ichijo de encima. El aristócrata sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo y era tan hábil como para conocer la forma precisa de manipular el lazo que compartía con el vampiro. Kaname no contaba con la experiencia necesaria que le permitiera saber cómo controlar a su compañero de lazo, a menos que el mismo Ichijo hubiera estado en grave peligro, pero Asato sabía y ahora estaba poniendo toda esa conexión en contra del purasangre con cada fibra de su voluntad.

La cabeza de Kaname empezó a dar vueltas. En una batalla normal su fuerza de voluntad era invencible, pero algo diferente le estaban haciendo, algo a lo que no estaba seguro como contraatacar y su cuerpo lo traicionaba. Clavó su codo en el estómago de Ichijo con fuerza, tanta como para romperle una costilla. Usando la pausa para liberarse de un tirón, Kaname comenzó a girar, pero Rido ya se había recuperado y en un segundo estaba sobre el muchacho. Su tío lo agarró del brazo derecho, tomando y apretando su mano lastimada con un brío doloroso mientras aprovechaba el impulso que había tomado Kaname para darle vuelta el brazo y ponérselo agónicamente contra la espalda.

Las extremidades de Ichijo estaban otra vez alrededor de Kaname, el bigote del aristócrata le raspaba la piel sensible a lo largo del cuello al mismo tiempo que sus afilados colmillos se clavaban en la carne del purasangre, imitando la seducción de forma nauseabunda mientras las garras de Rido se le clavaban en sus quemaduras con tanta fuerza como para arrancarle un pequeño gemido de agonía. Un odio profundo y abrasador desgarró a Kaname por dentro, incluso aunque sus rodillas comenzaran a flaquear de un modo curioso y horrible.

Sabía lo que trataban de hacer al usar en su contra esta vulnerabilidad inexplicable para dejarlo impotente y ponerlo fuera de juego… lo más atemorizante, sin embargo, era que aún así estaba funcionando. Con su cabeza y sus sentidos dando vueltas, no era capaz de concentrarse de lleno como debería ni de pelear contra las fuerzas de Ichijo y Rido juntas… las cosas no estaban yendo de acuerdo al plan.

La mano libre de Rido tomó con violencia el pelo de Kaname, tirándole la cabeza a un costado mientras Ichijo volvía a clavar sus colmillos y por el joven pasaba la sensación familiar de la sangre al ser sacada de su cuerpo de forma rápida y despiadada. Sintió pánico ¡No! ¡No, ahora no! En estos momento no se podía dar el lujo de ser debilitado ni de perder el control de la situación de semejante manera. Su cuerpo traidor se estremeció mientras él se retorcía entre el firme agarre de Rido e Ichijo. Era una sensación extraña y horrible, casi como estar drogado. Él podía luchar contra ellos… _podía_… ¿pero por qué no lo estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué se sentía tan desorientado y perdido?

Ya casi no se podía mover mientras Ichijo lo violaba como lo había hecho tantas, tantas otras veces…


	16. Tigre, tigre

_**N. de la T.: **__Mil disculpas, pero antes de que empiecen a leer el capítulo quiero pasar un chivo (léase: hacerme propaganda). Me anoté como betareader, así que si alguien quiere que le "betaridee" algún texto… please, let me know! o sea, díganme porque sino se arma (xD si algún alma errante entendió ese chiste juro que le hago un monumento!)  
En fin, hablando en serio, me pondría más que feliz que me mandaran sus textos para que les de una segunda leída, y aparte… no pierden nada ¿no? (y a mí me ayudaría muchísimo ponerme en contacto con el vocabulario que usan en sus países).  
Además, inauguré en mi perfil una sección en la que aparecen errores ortográficos comunes que vi en muchos fics en español, y no sé, quizás la encuentren útil. Ahora sí, no los molesto más ¡Adelante con la historia!_

_

* * *

_

_**N. de la A.:**__ ¡Terminé otro capítulo mucho antes de lo esperado! ¡Creo que me inspiraron todas sus maravillosas reseñas! Este tiene otro título obtuso, ya lo sé. Pero por lo menos puedo citar su fuente, ya que todos los trabajos del Sr. Blake son de dominio público. :D [__**N. de la T.: **__La poesía no la traduje yo, pero lamentablemente no voy a poder darle crédito a quien hizo la traducción porque el nombre de la persona no aparecía por ningún lado. Además, puse un montón de páginas patas para arriba buscando una versión que rimara… pero no encontré ninguna, así que, pese a que la parte estilística se haya perdido en su mayoría, espero que la idea se entienda.]_

_Ah, tengo que poner unas pequeñas advertencias… algunas partes de este capítulo son muy fuertes. Fueron avisados._

_Las respuestas individuales están en mi perfil como de costumbre. :)_

_Tigre, tigre, que te enciendes en luz  
por los bosques de la noche  
¿qué mano inmortal, qué ojo  
pudo idear tu terrible simetría?_

_¿En qué profundidades distantes,  
en qué cielos ardió el fuego de tus ojos?  
¿Con qué alas osó elevarse?  
¿Qué mano osó tomar ese fuego?_

_¿Y qué hombro, y qué arte  
pudo tejer la nervadura de tu corazón?_

"_El Tigre", William Blake_

**Capítulo dieciséis: "Tigre, tigre"**

Zero luchó por salir de los escombros que lo tenían inmovilizado, desde donde podía ver a los otros tres vampiros. Mientras observaba a Rido tirar hacia atrás la cabeza de Kaname y a Ichijo inclinarse sobre el cuello suave y pálido, el olor a la sangre del joven que flotaba en el aire… inspiraba en el ex humano una ira protectora que nunca antes había sentido. Casi sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Zero le dio un "empujón" mental a todas las capas de restos pesados y destruidos que lo tenía atrapado y los escombros se levantaron lo suficiente como para permitirle liberar una mano, sin darse por enterado de los cortes que le dejaba el metal filoso a lo largo del brazo.

Desde este ángulo, no tenía a tiro ningún órgano vital, pero eso no importaba. Apretó el gatillo y disparó varias veces a la espalda de Ichijo, teniendo cuidado de no darle a Kaname por accidente.

─¡Quítale las manos de encima, enfermo hijo de puta! ─gritó con furia mientras Ichijo aullaba de dolor, viéndose forzado a soltar al purasangre.

La distracción rompió el hechizo de la presión invisible con la que Ichijo y Rido habían estado sofocando al joven vampiro y Kaname se sobresaltó, jadeando como si le hubieran tirado un cubo de agua fría.

Ichijo giró para quedar mirando a Zero mientras la sangre le corría por la espalda y en sus ojos brillaban las ansias de matar al ex humano con sus propias manos. Aprovechando la distracción, Kaname se liberó del agarre de Rido y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara. Sintió que bajo su mano el cartílago se rompía con un crujido, pero sabía que el cuerpo de Shiki sanaría rápidamente de la nariz rota.

Zero luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para salir de donde estaba atrapado, aunque Ichijo no tenía intención de dejarlo hacer tal cosa y, de una patada veloz como un rayo, hizo que la pistola saliera volando de la mano del joven. El aristócrata tomó una barra de metal filosa y torcida que se había separado del borde de algún cubículo y la alzó sobre su cabeza, bajándola con un movimiento rápido y letal del cual era imposible que el ex humano escapara.

Antes de que el golpe pudiera caer, Kaname apareció entre los dos. Bloqueó el descenso de la daga levantando su antebrazo y el metal le cortó la carne profundamente, deteniéndose con un ruido sordo cuando llegó al hueso. La sangre brotó libremente de la herida, pero Kaname no cedió ante la fuerza del golpe y sus dientes chirriaron frente al dolor y la furia mientras se giraba y pateaba a Ichijo con fuerza en el estómago, alejándolo de Zero.

El purasangre abrió los brazos de par en par y el ex humano otra vez sintió esa presión extraña en el pecho que había tenido en la bodega de Ichijo, lo cual le sirvió de advertencia suficiente para cubrirse la cabeza con los brazos al mismo tiempo que una ola de energía cinética explotaba en la habitación como una onda de choque.

Las ventanas a ambos lados de la oficina estallaron hacia fuera con un ruido horrendo y ensordecedor de vidrios rotos y el viento frío de la noche barrió la habitación devastada.

Por unos pocos momentos, Zero quedó atontado y sólo a medias consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Unas pulsaciones extrañas y a la vez familiares llenaron sus oídos mientras la inconsciencia se retiraba del todo de su cabeza. Levantó con mucho esfuerzo los escombros retorcidos que todavía lo tenían inmovilizado, siendo capaz, finalmente, de salir de la masa de cubículos gracias a la más pura desesperación. Miró hacia todos lados mientras trataba de ponerse de pie, ubicando una mano sobre sus costillas lastimadas y otra contra su brazo ensangrentado. Todo había caído en una quietud siniestra, salvo por las vibraciones de los rotores de un helicóptero en las cercanías. En la habitación no había señales de ninguna otra persona y Zero se agachó rápidamente para agarrar su pistola del lugar en el que había terminado, poniéndola de nuevo en su cinturón.

Una luz enceguecedora pasó a lo largo de las vigas que sostenían las ventanas rotas y el ex humano puso una mano frente a sus ojos, cerrándolos con fuerza y parpadeando varias veces para hacer desaparecer los puntos blancos que se hicieron presentes cuando los abrió otra vez.

Zero llegó hasta la ventana dando tropiezos e, inclinándose hacia afuera, miró a su alrededor. Por un momento la altura a la que se encontraba lo sorprendió, ya que hacía algún tiempo había perdido la cuenta de su ubicación en el edificio.

_¿Dónde estaba Kaname?_

Abajo no podía ver a nadie… pero después, el ruido de movimientos lo hizo mirar hacia _arriba_.

En el techo, del cual lo separaban unos ocho o más pisos, Zero vio por un segundo varias figuras envueltas en combate cuando sus siluetas quedaron contorneadas contra el borde del edificio por la luz errabunda del helicóptero que se cernía sobre sus cabezas. Por un momento, el corazón de Zero latió en forma desenfrenada al recordar su previo encuentro con uno de estos vehículos; justo lo que menos necesitaban ahora.

El ex humano se agarró con fuerza del alfeizar de las ventanas hechas trizas. Con la puerta bloqueada por completo, no había otra forma de salir de la habitación más que la que aparentemente habían usado los tres vampiros. Tenía que llegar hasta allí; no podía dejar que Kaname los enfrentara solo…

El ex humano se trepó de una de las ventanas y, parándose en el borde exterior, miró hacía arriba. Afortunadamente, el edificio no estaba hecho totalmente de vidrio, sino que había sido construido a la antigua con arabescos de piedra, cornisas y pequeños salientes que separaban los pisos. Inhalando profundamente, Zero saltó y tomó el borde que sobresalía de más arriba, forzando su cuerpo a subir y poniendo la punta de uno de sus pies en la mampostería entre las filas de ventanas, clavando los dedos en las moldaduras mientras se arrastraba por el costado del edificio.

Cuando finalmente llegó al techo, le faltaba el aire más por el miedo contenido que por el esfuerzo físico, ya que se había obligado a sí mismo a no mirar abajo. Vio a Kaname, Ichijo y Rido dándose golpes desordenados los unos a los otros antes de que el resplandor ambulante del reflector lo cegara otra vez. Cubriéndose los ojos con la mano, observó el helicóptero tratando de vislumbrar qué clase de amenaza representaba. Después, miró un poco mejor y descubrió la insignia de un canal de televisión en la cola del ave. No era uno de los vehículos de Ichijo; era uno de las noticias. A Zero le pareció que esta misma estación era la que había emitido el informe que vieron en la computadora del Director. No tenía idea de qué estaban haciendo aquí ni cómo se habían enterado de lo que estaba pasando, pero obviamente se habían dado cuenta de que tenían frente a sus narices la historia del siglo y unos camarógrafos se inclinaban de las puertas del helicóptero, tratando de grabar tanto como pudieran de la batalla que se desataba en el techo.

Zero reprimió un gruñido de furia. Ya podía ver los títulos del informe especial: _Purasangre desertor grabado en vivo en pleno rapto de cólera_. Sin lugar a dudas les iba a conseguir unos ratings para morirse, aunque a esos buitres le gustaría mucho más matarlos él.

La atención de Zero pasó a estar de nuevo sobre Kaname justo a tiempo para ver a Rido colapsar en el suelo, inmóvil. Era evidente que al purasangre le faltaba el aliento y que estaba casi exhausto, pero el fuego que brillaba en sus ojos parecía darle la fuerza suficiente para sacarle provecho a la sorpresa que la caída de Rido había producido en Ichijo. El joven vampiro envolvió firmemente la garganta de su ex tutor con su mano lastimada, que a pesar del daño parecía funcionar bastante bien mientras casi estrangulaba a Ichijo, obligándolo a ponerse de rodillas.

Kaname miró el helicóptero y Zero pudo haber jurado que vio a los camarógrafos retroceder un paso. Sin embargo, el purasangre hizo algo inesperado: les gritó.

─¿Quieren la verdad acerca de la muerte de los Kuran? ¿Quieren una historia exclusiva que va a poner al mundo vampiro patas para arriba? Bajen a alguien ¡Ya! ─dijo, e incluso ahora sonaba como si estuviera dando una orden frente a la cual el grupo del helicóptero parecía listo a todo excepto a obedecer; aunque Zero dudaba que de cualquier forma hubieran podido resistirse a capturar lo que el "loco" purasangre tenía para decir. Dos figuras descendieron del vehículo con elegancia, aterrizando en el techo como felinos. Una de las personas era el camarógrafo, la otra, a quien el ex humano tenía que darle crédito por ser valiente o estúpida, era la periodista que había visto antes en el reportaje.

─¿Hay-hay algo que quieras decir? ─preguntó la mujer, tratando de esconder el temblor de su voz mientras observaba a Kaname con la fascinación de alguien mirando a la muerte cara a cara, y encontrándola hermosa.

Kaname puso sus ojos ardientes sobre ella y sobre el camarógrafo que se escondía a sus espaldas y, sin soltar a Ichijo, llevó su mano libre hasta un bolsillo.

─No, _yo_ no. Mi madre es la que tiene algo que decir. Tenías razón, mis padres fueron asesinados y todo el asunto fue encubierto, pero no por orden mía. En tu informe mencionaste el collar extraviado de mi madre y que yo había estado en casa la noche en que mis padres murieron, lo cual es verdad, salvo que llegué demasiado tarde. Sin embargo, pude ver a mi madre una vez más y presenciar sus últimos y horribles momentos de vida. Le habían hecho de todo excepto degollarla y no podía hablar; pero se tocó el cuello mientras me miraba. Le habían arrancado el collar y se veían las marcas que le había dejado en la carne. Sabía lo que me estaba tratando de decir; e incluso mientras respiraba por última vez y moría entre mis brazos… ¡mi madre condenaba a su asesino desde la tumba!

"─Su collar era una piedra preciosa de los recuerdos, las cuales son muy raras, y se la había regalado mi padre el día que se casaron. La gema había sido encantada de modo que pudiera capturar cualquier momento en el que ella sintiera una emoción fuerte, como alegría o tristeza, formando una especie de álbum de memorias que siempre pudiera tener a su disposición para mirarlo cuando quisiera. Cuando era niño, ella me dejaba jugar con el collar, el cual me fascinaba infinitamente al mismo tiempo que me intrigaba. No entendía por qué alguien querría revivir los momentos amargos, pero mi madre decía que la alegría y la tristeza eran las dos cosas de las que estaba hecha la vida. Ella tenía puesto el collar cuando murió y seguramente las fuertes emociones de sus últimos minutos de vida debieron haber grabado en la piedra una imagen imborrable. Pero el degenerado que se lo llevó, que se llevó su regalo de matrimonio como trofeo después de violarla ¡no sabía que se estaba llevando también su condena! No lo sabía porque la gema sólo revelaría sus secretos bajo el tacto de mi madre, o bajo el tacto de aquel en cuyas venas corriera su sangre…

Mientras hablaba, la voz de Kaname temblaba ligeramente por la pasión y la ira que lo devoraban. Se sacó la mano del bolsillo, levantando el collar de su madre por la cadena.

─¿Quieren la verdad? Les voy a dar la última verdad de mi madre ─el purasangre puso el colgante en su mano y la cerró en un puño por algunos momentos antes de abrirla otra vez y dejar que la piedra descansara en su palma. Incluso la mirada de Ichijo se vio atraída a la gema con asombro casi estrangulado… y un creciente horror.

Al principio, no pasaba nada. Después, una imagen pequeña pero perfectamente visible apareció cerniéndose sobre el collar como una proyección holográfica casi transparente. Las figuras comenzaron a moverse con sacudidas confusas para luego formar una escena de resolución más clara: Rido Kuran estaba arrodillado sobre el cuerpo embebido en sangre de su hermano, sosteniendo su corazón en una mano.

─Esto es culpa tuya, Reina ─dijo una voz baja y suave, pero inconfundible─. Nunca deberías haber elegido a mi hermano en mi lugar ─gruñó Rido y, mientras la piedra se movía, otros elementos de la habitación entraron en escena, incluyendo la figura de la madre de Kaname con sangre goteando de su cuello. Era evidente que ya había sido gravemente lastimada y parecía apenas consciente. Sin embargo, lo que sorprendió más al joven vampiro fue que alguien más la estaba sujetando. Siempre había creído que Rido había estado solo en todo este asunto…

Su mano apretó con más fuerza la garganta de su ex tutor, ya que ahí, en la imagen, con diez años menos pero viéndose igual que ahora, estaba Asato Ichijo sosteniendo los brazos de su madre atrás de su espalda mientras ella se hundía en una cuasi inconsciencia mirando morir a su esposo.

Todos los presentes se quedaron inmóviles.

Claramente, Rido estaba perdido en un arrebato demente y compulsivo de ansias de sangre, y alejando a Reina de Ichijo, la tiró sobre la cama. Ichijo miraba, pareciendo no del todo contento.

─Rido, me lo prometiste…

─No es mi culpa que se haya muerto tan rápido, y a ella nadie le toca un pelo salvo yo. Vete. Más tarde puedes tener al mocoso si eso es lo que quieres ─le respondió de repente. Ante esto, Reina comenzó a luchar débilmente, pero Rido detuvo sus intentos de zafarse. Kaname apartó la vista, haciendo que la imagen avanzara. No le importaba si incriminaba a Rido más o no, pero no iba a permitir que nadie viera lo que le habían hecho a su madre antes de morir. Sentía nauseas. Rido le debió haber prometido a Ichijo darle a cambio de su ayuda la oportunidad de beber de un purasangre, así como la posibilidad de deshacerse de una de las personas que estorbaba al Consejo. Sólo que el vampiro no había podido contenerse y había matado a su hermano demasiado rápido sin dejarle tiempo a Ichijo para tomar lo que le había prometido. El pecho de Kaname se llenó con una furia ardiente. Había vivido bajo el mismo techo que ese monstruo por tanto tiempo sin saber nada…

La imagen se distorsionó un poco, adelantando la grabación hasta mostrar a Reina yaciendo inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados. Los dedos de Rido se cerraron alrededor del collar, lo arrancó y la imagen se cortó de repente.

Un silencio letal reinó sobre el grupo por largos minutos, siendo los forcejeos de Ichijo para no quedarse sin aire y la respiración áspera y ligeramente temblorosa de Kaname los únicos sonidos que se oían. El purasangre cerró la mano alrededor del collar, apretándolo con fuerza. Ver a su madre otra vez, yaciendo como la había encontrado… no fue tan fácil como había creído en un principio que sería. En su interior todavía reverberaba el eco del pequeño que nunca había podido sobrepasar ese horrible momento y Kaname luchó contra una tensión amarga que amenazaba con hacerle un nudo en la garganta.

La cámara seguía grabando, capturando el espacio vacío y la batalla emocional y silenciosa que se desataba en el rostro del purasangre. La periodista todavía tenía el micrófono apuntando hacia delante, habiendo atrapado tanto el sonido como la imagen de lo que se les habían mostrado. Por un momento, ella pareció incapaz de moverse mientras su vena profesional desaparecía ligeramente frente al horror de lo que había acabado de presenciar.

Finalmente, volvió a poner el micrófono cerca de su boca, dando la sensación de estar tratando de idear una pregunta acorde a tamaña revelación, cuando Ichijo se movió de golpe, aprovechando el aturdimiento de todos y la distracción de Kaname.

Al igual que los demás, Zero había quedado hipnotizado por la imagen de la piedra de los recuerdos, pero llegó a ver el fugaz resplandor del metal en la mano de Ichijo y gritó en señal de advertencia.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

El cuchillo que Ichijo había sacado de su chaqueta o de su manga perforó el estómago de Kaname profundamente mientras le daba puñaladas rápidas y tenaces al mismo tiempo que la desesperación y la ira le brindaban la fuerza necesaria para zafarse del demoledor agarre del purasangre. Vio que su mundo y su imperio se derrumbaban y no podía permitir que eso ocurriera. Todos los que estaban en el techo, todos los que lo habían visto esto, tenían que morir. La evidencia debía ser eliminada. Ichijo torció el cuchillo y dio otra puñalada.

Kaname abrió la mano cuando, sin previo aviso, una ola de dolor le recorrió el cuerpo. Retrocedió unos pasos dando tropiezos y perdiendo momentáneamente el equilibrio cuando el filo le volvió a penetrar el pecho, cambiando de dirección al golpear contra una costilla, saliendo de la carne tierna y volviéndola a hendir cortando órganos vitales.

Tales heridas hubieran sido mortales para un humano y hubieran reducido significativamente la velocidad de acción de vampiros de clase más baja, pero Kaname se recuperó con rapidez. El dolor era inconcebible, pero mucho más aplastante era la sed de sangre sombría y creciente que nacía de su insaciable furia. Sus ojos se volvieron de un rojo brillante mientras se lanzaba sobre Ichijo con los dedos extendidos en garras, dejando sus colmillos al descubierto con un gruñido de ira al mismo tiempo que sus uñas se enganchaban en el otro vampiro, derribándolo y haciendo que ambos rodaran por el techo.

La periodista dio un salto para salir del medio y el camarógrafo continuó filmando valientemente mientras él también retrocedía a los tumbos unos pasos, tratando de no quedar atrapado en la lluvia confusa y letal de golpes. Kaname e Ichijo habían cruzado casi toda la superficie del techo en unos pocos segundos e incluso mientras Zero trastabillaba en su dirección, quedaron clavados sobre los vidrios oscuros del tragaluz con forma de cúpula que cubría el atrio, el cual ambos jóvenes habían usado para entrar al edificio algunas horas antes.

Había algo sombrío y salvaje en su forma de luchar grácil aunque animal. Era un enfrentamiento a muerte entre dos poderosos leones, hermoso pero horrible al mismo tiempo. Las garras de Kaname rasgaron el hombro de Ichijo, abriendo tanto su ropa como su piel. Ichijo golpeó al purasangre repetidamente, tirando al vampiro hacia atrás contra el tragaluz al mismo tiempo que Kaname lo agarraba, trayéndolo hacia él.

El vidrio cedió cuando los dos vampiros colisionaron contra el material. Por un momento, el purasangre tuvo una sensación de completa liviandad mientras el cristal se hacía añicos bajo su peso y luego, ambos caían por el precipicio de veinte pisos en dirección a los suelos lustrosos de la recepción, luchando y desgarrando a piel del otro con zarpas y colmillos.

Zero llegó al borde del tragaluz unos momentos más tarde, inclinándose y mirando la oscuridad que se extendía allá abajo. Un tumulto repentino y un grito corto a sus espaldas lo hicieron ver por sobre su hombro antes de que Kaname e Ichijo hubieran llegado al fondo.

Rido se había recuperado. Sus dientes estaban clavados en el cuello de la periodista y su colega de la cámara se alejaba desbordante de pánico, haciéndole señas al helicóptero para que bajara.

Zero sacó su arma rápidamente y disparó. La bala de la Bloody Rose le dio a Rido en el hombro momentos antes de que el ex humano tomara al otro vampiro, forzándolo a soltar a la mujer, quien, por como chillaba, al menos no estaba muerta.

Rido gruñó y giró para quedar de cara a Zero, clavando un puño en el estómago del joven vampiro y tirándolo hacia atrás. El muchacho se quedó sin aire y cayó al suelo de espaldas. Rido lo siguió mientras los látigos de sangre se extendían desde sus dedos y volaban por el aire con chasquidos. Los ardientes azotes tomaron a Zero como su blanco y el joven puso los brazos alrededor de su cabeza para protegerse de la dolorosa embestida, arrastrándose por el piso sobre sus codos tratando de poner algo más de espacio entre los dos, lo cual resultaba inútil ante el rápido avance de Rido. Zero elevó su arma, disparando a quemarropa en la cara del otro vampiro. A último momento, los látigos de sangre golpearon el arma y el disparo rozó la cabeza de Rido en lugar de hacerla volar.

Zero volvió a apretar el gatillo… y lo recibió sólo el enfermizo sonido de una serie clics vacíos. Se había quedado sin balas y no tenía tiempo de recargar su arma.

Algo negro voló por el aire y le pegó a Rido en la nuca, distrayéndolo por unos segundos más que causándole algún daño de importancia. Zero vio que era un micrófono cuando el objeto quedó rebotando en el piso. La periodista lucía pálida y tenía una mano sobre su cuello sangrante y gravemente herido, pero su ceño estaba fruncido mientras lanzaba otro proyectil en dirección a Rido. El helicóptero de las noticias había aterrizado en el techo y el resto del equipo estaba saliendo del vehículo para ayudarla.

El camarógrafo parecía haber recobrado su coraje y, con un hacha de emergencia que había sacado de algún lado, corría hacia los vampiros que estaban luchando.

Rido vaciló por un momento, como teniendo en cuenta las posibilidades que tenía de encargarse de todos por su cuenta. En su cuerpo original… hubiera podido bañar el techo con la sangre de estos estúpidos, pero con este caparazón y encima sangrando y herido como estaba por el arma anti-vampírica de Zero…

Con un gruñido de furia, Rido saltó para alejarse del ex humano, rebotando por el costado del edificio y desapareciendo como una rápida araña, escapando mientras podía.

Zero se puso de pie con algo de esfuerzo y sin perder ni un segundo. Dudó qué hacer por unos momentos, pero finalmente optó por no perseguir a Rido; eso hubiera resultado ser algo probablemente inútil o mortal y necesitaba saber lo que había pasado con Kaname e Ichijo.

─¿Te encuentras bien? ─preguntó en dirección a la periodista mientras se acercaba otra vez al tragaluz, cargando su arma.

Otros miembros del equipo de noticias ya se estaban encargando de las heridas de la mujer y el piloto llamaba a las autoridades.

─Sí, sí, estoy bien… ─dijo la periodista con voz rasposa, pero sus colegas no parecían estar de acuerdo mientras la llevaban de nuevo al helicóptero.

─Hay que llevarte a un hospital, Lily, estás muy lastimada ─escuchó Zero que decía uno de ellos.

La mujer llamada Lily se quejaba diciendo que no necesitaba que la llevaran a ningún hospital, que quería ir al estudio en este mismo instante para poner al aire lo que habían grabado.

─Véndalo así nomás, Joe, que le va a agregar dramatismo a la noticia ¿Estabas filmando cuando se me tiró encima? ¿Pudiste conseguir una buena toma?

Si ella ya se estaba tratando de ponerse entre los próximos nominados al premio Pulitzer, o sea cual fuere el equivalente para los periodistas de televisión, Zero supuso que Lily ya debía estar bien y no se detuvo a pensar más en la gente del helicóptero.

Dio otro vistazo a la recepción desde el borde del tragaluz, pero abajo ya no había ninguna señal de Kaname e Ichijo _¡Mierda! _Zero hizo un cuidadoso escrutinio de la distancia que lo separaba del suelo y después decidió usar las escaleras. Kaname pudo haber sido capaz de sobrevivir a esa caída, pero el ex humano conocía sus propios límites.

─Eh, muchacho, ¿a dónde vas? ¡Ven con nosotros! ─le dijo a Zero, preocupado, uno de los hombres del grupo mientras el joven abría de una patada la puerta de acceso que conectaba el techo con el interior del edificio. El ex humano lo ignoró y siguió con su marcha, bajando corriendo las escaleras. Si esos tontos armados con cámaras iban a su canal y pasaban la verdad que se les había revelado, entonces habrían servido a un buen propósito. Pero en estos momentos, toda la atención de Zero estaba enfocada en encontrar a Kaname.

* * *

El purasangre había utilizado su habilidad para manipular el aire y la energía a fin de acolchonar su caída al llegar al piso; pero Ichijo no había sido tan afortunado y terminó gravemente herido e inconsciente por unos breves momentos. Al despertar, se encontró con que Kaname lo arrastraba hasta la esquina de la habitación, afuera del rango de visión desde el alto tragaluz. No se podía mover, tenía quebrada la columna vertebral. Ichijo miró al joven con aceptación resignada y silenciosa mientras lo inclinaba contra una pared y supo que al observar el rostro frío, implacable y manchado de sangre de su pupilo también estaba observando a su propia muerte.

Kaname se arrodilló sobre Ichijo. Sus ojos decían que la batalla había terminado, y que él era el ganador. Sin embargo, en su mirada roja no había victoria alguna, sino sólo un odio gélido y amargo. Ésta sería una muerte mucho más satisfactoria que la de Shizuka, contra quien no abrigaba ningún resentimiento personal. Matarla había sido necesario para proteger a Yuki, pero de cierta manera… le había causado un poco de tristeza. Con Ichijo, en cambio… no podía sentir absolutamente nada de remordimiento.

El aliento de Kaname rozó el cuello de Ichijo mientras se le acercaba, inclinándose cerca del adulto.

─Te prometí algo… mientras me violabas en tu casa, bebiendo de mí hasta el hastío y dejándome indefenso. Y yo nunca rompo mis promesas ─susurró con voz sombría. Los colmillos de Kaname se hincaron en el cuello de Ichijo y mordió la carne produciendo un crujido audible. Se sentía gratificante percibir el miedo de Ichijo. Quería que esta basura tuviera miedo. De lo único que se lamentaba, sin embargo, era de no poderle causar el mismo largo sufrimiento que él había sido obligado a soportar, y de nunca poderle infligir tanto dolor a este miserable intento de persona como para compensar por todo lo que él y Rido le habían hecho a sus padres.

La respiración de Ichijo se volvió entrecortada y su rostro delataba tanto su terror como su dolor, pero no se molestó en resistirse. Tal cosa sería inútil y había vivido lo suficiente como para estar preparado a aceptar su fin cuando claramente era inevitable. Inhaló una bocanada de aire e hizo unos suaves gorgoteos cuando Kaname le clavó una mano en el pecho, apretando el puño alrededor de su corazón.

─Te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo ¿no, Kaname? ─dijo con voz rasposa y muy baja, sabiendo que estos eran sus momentos finales. Una sonrisa sombría e irónica deformó sus labios. Había una última venganza que podía ejercer sobre el purasangre desde la tumba y eso le brindaba una especie de confort retorcido. Se rió con un sonido suave y pesaroso─. Eres un tonto, Kaname. Tienes un lazo conmigo y sabes lo que va a pasar cuando muera…

Los dedos de Kaname apretaron el corazón con más fuerza y sus colmillos desgarraron despiadadamente la garganta del vampiro cuando levantó a la cabeza. Por su mentón goteaba la sangre de Ichijo y el joven lo miró con ojos llenos de furia.

─Preferiría morir antes que tener un lazo contigo ─dijo entre dientes─ ¡Y ya no lo tengo!

Kaname le arrancó el corazón del pecho con un movimiento rápido y totalmente falto de misericordia e, inclinándose cerca de Ichijo, devoró sus últimos respiros.

─Pero no voy a morir, Ichijo. Voy a vivir y voy a mirar cómo todo lo que construiste se vuelve polvo ─prometió con tranquilidad. Sostuvo los ojos vidriosos del otro vampiro, observando con una mirada que nunca flaqueó cómo la vida iba desapareciendo de ellos─ Ahora sabes lo que sintió mi padre, cuando lo mirabas morir ─Kaname sonrió con frialdad; no se había olvidado del resto de su promesa─. Y también vas a tener el singular deleite de descubrir cómo sabe tu propio corazón…

* * *

Para cuando llegó al final de las escaleras, Zero jadeaba un poco, aunque por lo menos las había bajado y no subido. Aún así, después de cientos de escalones, pensó que el ascensor le podría resultar el invento más ingenioso de todos los tiempos.

El edificio era un caos, o al menos eso parecía por los ruidos distantes que reverberaban detrás de las puertas que el joven dejaba atrás en su descenso. Afortunadamente para él y Kaname, esta parte estaba cerrada y relativamente vacía durante la noche. En el resto del edificio se estaba evacuando a la gente y, unos pisos más arriba, lo más probable era que los cuerpos de seguridad todavía estuvieran tratando de abrirse paso a la fuerza por el muro de restos que Kaname había lanzado contra la puerta de la oficina. Las autoridades, tanto humanas como vampíricas, seguramente iban a llegar pronto a causa de todos estos disturbios y Zero sabía que él y el purasangre necesitarían desaparecer para evitar muchas preguntas y una posible encarcelación.

El olor a sangre guió al joven rápidamente a lo largo de la recepción con vidrios desparramados por doquier. Vio dos formas inmóviles entre las sombras, cerca de la pared más lejana, y mientras se dirigía hacía aquel lugar con mucha cautela, descubrió que Kaname estaba arrodillado sobre su ex tutor. Algo antinatural con respecto a la pasividad y olor de Ichijo le indicó al ex humano que el hombre estaba muerto. Zero no podía mentir diciendo que lo lamentaba, aunque apartó sus ojos del cuerpo cuando vio el estado en que lo había dejado Kaname.

El purasangre no levantó la vista mientras él se acercaba y Zero tuvo el primer vago presentimiento de que algo andaba mal. Kaname estaba muy quieto, arrodillado y mirando fijamente a Ichijo. Su respiración sonaba entrecortada, como si tratara de controlarla con todas sus fuerzas.

─Ey, Kuran, los de las noticias llamaron a la policía. Tenemos que salir de aquí ─dijo en voz baja, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del purasangre. Zero se tensó ante la sorpresa y confusión de sentir que bajo su palma Kaname temblaba con sacudidas cortas y pequeñas mientras su respiración se descontrolaba.

_Dolor_. Una definición completamente nueva del dolor se estaba abriendo paso a través del pecho de Kaname; una agonía tan intensa y vacía que palpitaba en su corazón y resonaba en cada una de sus pulsaciones. Esta sensación se había asentado sobre sus hombros tan pronto como Ichijo exhaló su último aliento y pesaba como una tonelada de sofocantes ladrillos. Era terriblemente estúpido y terriblemente irreal… pero sentía como si su mundo estuviera llegando a su fin.

Tenía frío… tenía tanto frío… El tacto de Zero sobre su cuerpo se sentía tibio y rápidamente la mano de Kaname se deslizó hasta cubrir la del ex humano, buscando atrapar esa tibieza, aunque sólo fuera por un momento.

Zero elevó un poco las cejas cuando el purasangre cerró sus dedos entre los suyos. Se dio cuenta que el joven debió haber bebido la sangre del otro vampiro, ya que las quemaduras habían desaparecido. El purasangre parecía estar sanando a su velocidad acelerada e inusual otra vez, pero… era más que claro que algo andaba mal. Eso manaba de Kuran en olas inconfundibles y Zero frunció el ceño mientras tomaba el brazo del purasangre y forcejeaba para hacerlo poner de pie.

─Kaname… _date prisa_, nos tenemos que ir. Ey, ¿estás bien? ─repitió el ex humano, haciendo la pregunta al mismo tiempo que el otro joven se levantaba despacio y sin sacarle a Ichijo los ojos de encima.

El purasangre tragó saliva pero no contestó. Ni se movió.

Zero estaba empezando a irritarse… y a preocuparse. Tomó el mentón de Kaname y obligó al otro vampiro a que lo mirara a la cara, diciendo: ─Eh, Tierra llamando a Kuran ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás lastimado? ─demandó saber, logrando poner en su tono de voz tanto la irritación como la preocupación que sentía.

Cuando el purasangre se giró para poner su vista sobre el muchacho, su mirada llena de una desesperación vacía y monótona sorprendió al ex humano. _¿Pero qué carajo…?_

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Kaname pareció librarse de aquello que se lo estaba devorando vivo y se recorrió el pelo con una mano temblorosa.

─Nos tenemos que ir ─dijo en vez de responder. Le resultaba increíblemente difícil separarse de este preciso lugar, pero el vampiro obligó a sus miembros a obedecer, rozando a Zero cuando le pasó caminando por al lado.

El ex humano rápidamente igualó la velocidad de sus pasos y miró a Kaname bajando una ceja y diciendo: ─Uh, sí, qué buena idea ¿Me pregunto dónde habré escuchado eso antes…?

Atrás suyo se oyó un ligero sonido y ambos vampiros observaron por sobre sus hombros para encontrarse con que el cuerpo de Ichijo se había fragmentado, convirtiéndose en polvo. Los pasos de Kaname se volvieron torpes y los jóvenes escucharon unas pisadas que se acercaban: era la marcha rápida y marcada de hombres que habían sido entrenados para trabajar juntos. Unas voces zumbaban en las radios, informando de sectores que habían sido evacuados y otras evoluciones del operativo.

Las autoridades habían llegado y la policía revisaba el edificio, tratando de descubrir qué estaba pasando para poder poner las cosas bajo control.

Tanto Zero como Kaname se dieron cuenta de que estos hombres eran humanos y eso no era nada bueno. Iban a tener que explicar demasiadas cosas, muchas de las cuales no se podían explicar, y más aún cuando el piso de la recepción estaba cubierto de charcos y manchas de sangre pese a que el cuerpo ya no existiera.

Apresuradamente, la pareja se desvaneció a toda velocidad cuando las linternas de los policías barrieron la habitación.

Zero no sabía a dónde estaba yendo, pero Kaname parecía haber resuelto su problema de antes, o por lo menos, sus instintos de supervivencia se habían despertado, ya que los dirigía a la salida rápidamente.

Sin embargo, en un momento tuvieron que modificar su curso al encontrar las salidas, al igual que todo el perímetro del edificio, atiborradas de una muchedumbre de policías. Estaban rodeados y no solamente por fuerzas policiales humanas. Kaname y Zero podían sentir que había la misma cantidad de policías vampiros, lo cual significaba que tratar de salir, incluso usando su velocidad, no era una muy buena idea. Ambos jóvenes estaban cubiertos de sangre seca y los otros vampiros los podrían oler, especialmente a Kaname, aunque no pudieran verlos.

Si lo intentaran, probablemente saldrían ilesos, pero la idea de más caos y de que los persiguiera más gente no era algo que necesitaban en estos momentos. Sería mejor esconderse en algún lado hasta que todo se hubiera calmado para después salir en silencio.

Kaname y Zero parecieron llegar a esta conclusión casi al mismo tiempo, ya que el purasangre se adentró despacio en el edificio y bajó por un túnel subterráneo de mantenimiento, después de todo, todavía tenían que cuidarse de las cámaras de seguridad y, gracias a Dios, aquí abajo había muy pocas. El único lugar al que iban estos túneles era a unos galpones de depósito adyacentes al edificio de oficinas. Estos eran vestigios de los días en que la construcción había servido como centro de distribución además de como un complejo de oficinas, y ahora se los usaba por lo general para guardar material que sobraba y elementos de limpieza.

Afuera de los galpones, el edificio estaba repleto de cámaras de seguridad y alarmas, como si sillas rotas y estantes con cartuchos de tinta para las fotocopiadoras fueran una gran comodidad, pero adentro la seguridad era casi nula. El lugar estaba completamente desierto y había muy pocas razones por las que la policía pudiera llegar a entrar. Y aunque lo hicieran, sería muy sencillo que los escucharan venir e incluso más sencillo esconderse entre las negras filas y montones de suministros guardados y muebles en desuso.

Con cautela, Zero se relajó apenas mientras entraban en el galpón y se dejó caer en una de las sillas abandonadas. Le dolían las costillas, le dolían los pulmones, le dolían los brazos, le dolían las piernas… bueno, le llevaría menos tiempo enumerar las cosas que no le dolían, ya que estaba adolorido por todos lados y sumamente exhausto.

─Tú llamaste a los de las noticias, cuando me dejaste solo antes de que viniéramos ¿no? Tú fuiste el que les dijo que algo iba a pasar ─dijo Zero, sacudiendo la cabeza con irritación. Había estado pensando en eso y era la única posibilidad que tenía sentido. Tenía que admirar mínimamente la habilidad de Kaname para planear las cosas con tanto tiempo de anticipación, aunque el enojo de que el purasangre nunca pareciera inclinado a querer compartir con él los movimientos o planes en los que formaba parte lo hacía echar humo por la nariz.

Kaname se encogió de hombros en respuesta. Otra vez se veía distraído, o agitado tal vez. Zero no estaba seguro de cuál era la descripción correcta, pero lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

El ex humano se sacó la gorra de la cabeza y la usó para secarse la transpiración de uno de los cortes ardientes que Rido le había dejado en el cuello.

─Rido se escapó ─agregó en voz baja con algo de resentimiento─. Llegué a dispararle, pero hizo la gran Hombre Araña y se fugó del edificio.

Kaname asintió despacio con la cabeza al escuchar las noticias. No había sido algo insospechado, y se daba cuenta de que, por las heridas que veía en el cuello y mejilla del ex humano, Rido probablemente no había huido sin pelear. Kaname tuvo la extraña sensación de estar contento por el simple hecho de que Zero estuviera bien, y entre todo el torbellino de sensaciones que lo bombardeaban y que por más que tratara no lograra ignorar, ésta al menos era una buena.

Kaname se inclinó, poniendo las manos en los brazos de la silla que había a cada lado del ex humano mientras bajaba su cabeza y trazaba los cortes con la lengua, entumeciendo el dolor y acelerando su ritmo de regeneración.

─Está bien. Rido no es enemigo tuyo, ya me voy a encargar de él más tarde… ─murmuó Kaname mientras lamía suavemente las heridas en el cuello y la mejilla del ex humano, rozando con sus labios la piel del otro vampiro. Cerró los ojos, tratando de perderse, tratando de escapar. _Ay, Dios… dolía tanto…_ pero Zero estaba tan cerca, tan tibio… Los labios del purasangre pasaron por la piel salada mientras recorrían la mejilla del ex humano hasta llegar a su mentón.

Zero se quedó duro ante las atenciones sorpresivas y sedosas de Kaname. El corazón le daba extraños saltos en el pecho y sus latidos aumentaban en fuerza y velocidad a medida que su temperatura corporal iba subiendo. Por un segundo, no sabía qué diablos creía Kuran que estaba haciendo. Después, claro, cayó en la cuenta de que los cortes habían dejado de doler y recordó la forma en que el purasangre se había encargado de sus heridas en el pasado.

Colorado, Zero puso sus manos en los hombros de Kaname, alejándolo sin poder esconder el estado sonrosado de su rostro.

─Estoy bien, no es nada… ─protestó, tratando de levantarse rápidamente.

El agarre de Kaname alrededor de los brazos de la silla no cedió, obligando al otro vampiro a permanecer donde estaba. En los ojos de Kaname había aparecido esa mirada otra vez, esa rara tristeza que le agregaba intensidad a su vista mientras observaba al ex humano.

Zero se sentía atrapado y su corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza, aunque por alguna extraña razón, su reacción no se debía al miedo.


	17. Necesidad

_**N. de la T.: **__Tardé un poco mucho ¿no? xD Perdón por la demora, demasiados exámenes todos juntos. En Traducción me dieron hace poco unas fotocopias de interferencias lingüísticas y… un montón de errores se me cayeron en la cabeza como yunques ;-;. Hasta me quedó un chichón inmenso que creo que pueden ver si se suben hasta el techo de sus casas y miran para el lado del Río de la Plata. Así que, mil disculpas por eso y todos los errores futuros que sin duda alguna voy a cometer. _

_

* * *

_

_**N. de la A.: **__Bueno, espero que estén listos para esto… ;) -sonríe, se pone colorada y corre a esconderse- igual fue, eh, muy divertido de escribir… ADVERTENCIA: si no les gusta el yaoi, no lean este capítulo. _

**Capítulo diecisiete: "Necesidad"**

Zero sentía como si en la habitación faltara el oxígeno. Kaname lo miró por largos segundos antes de que su boca volviera con insistencia a su mejilla y cuello, haciendo que por el cuerpo del ex humano pasaran toda clase de calurosos temblores. Zero contuvo un pequeño gemido, sintiéndose hecho de gelatina mientras permanecía atrapado en la silla.

Su mano se alzó automáticamente para enredarse entre los cabellos de Kaname. Luego, la cordura pareció regresarle apenas, el sonrojo que cubría su rostro se profundizó y rápidamente soltó el pelo del vampiro.

─Kuran, basta ─gruñó, dándole empujones inútiles antes de rendirse y terminar deslizándose velozmente por la silla, agachándose y pasando por debajo del brazo del purasangre. Las manos de Kaname tomaron la parte delantera de su camisa mientras se ponía de pie, negándose a liberarlo.

─Iré a ver si ya se fueron los policías… ─dijo Zero, más que nada buscando una excusa para poner algo de distancia entre los dos al mismo tiempo que trataba delicadamente de desprender los dedos de Kaname de su ropa. Pocos instantes después, sin embargo, dejó la delicadeza de lado porque el purasangre no parecía darse por enterado─ ¡Kaname…! ─la exasperación de su voz iba en aumento─ ¡Suéltame!

─¡No!

En los ojos del purasangre había una mirada extraña y desesperada que Zero no llegaba a comprender. Kaname se estaba tratando de controlar, pero ese control se le estaba yendo de las manos, agotándose bajo la embestida que lo ahogaba. Nunca había esperado que esto fuera tan terrible.

─No… ─dijo, ahora más en un susurro─. Te tienes que quedar cerca de mí… te necesito para… _ay, Dios_… ─. El purasangre gruñó entre dientes, dando la sensación de estar sufriendo una agonía absoluta, lo cual no estaba lejos de la realidad. Sus puños apretaron con más fuerza la camisa de Zero, manteniendo al otro vampiro tan cerca que casi dolía.

Ahora, el ex humano estaba realmente aterrado ¿Acaso Kaname estaba teniendo alguna especie de crisis nerviosa? ¿Qué _carajo_ estaba pasando? ¡Lo único que les faltaba era que el purasangre se volviera loco justo ahora!

─¡¿Kaname, te puedes tranquilizar? ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa? ─le gritó, sacudiéndolo bruscamente de los hombros sin ser capaz de desenganchar el fuerte agarre que tenía de su camisa, la cual se estaba empezando a desgarrar entre los dedos del vampiro.

─¡¿No entiendes? ─dijo Kaname con voz rasposa mientras la garganta se le cerraba y le dolía como si se hubiera tragado un millón de filosas astillas de vidrio. Pero claro, no había forma posible en que Zero pudiera entender, así que el purasangre tenía que decirle lo que pasaba antes de que perdiera sus cabales por completo y no lograra hacerle comprender al ex humano el peligro al que se enfrentaban.

─Yo tenía un lazo de sangre con Ichijo ─murmuró Kaname miserablemente. Odiaba admitirlo ante otras personas, pero Zero necesitaba saber la verdad─. Lo mordí en una pelea y él hizo lo mismo mientras me tenía cautivo, muchas veces ─. La voz del purasangre temblaba con algo que el ex humano creyó que era ira, pero en su tono también había un aire dolido y casi desesperado del cual el joven ignoraba la causa. Sin embargo, Zero definitivamente recordaba las muchas y graves heridas de colmillos que había visto en el cuello de Kaname cuando lo encontró en el calabozo de la casa de Ichijo, así como también recordaba lo que había presenciado hacía sólo pocos momentos en la gran oficina, y no pudo evitar que un profundo odio hacia el otro vampiro se expandiera por todo su ser. En realidad, el ex humano comprendía muy poco acerca de estos lazos de sangre que tenían los vampiros, pero había sentido los efectos del que compartía con Kaname, incluso sin haberlo querido. El purasangre parecía mil veces más sensible al lazo que él y ni siquiera quería pensar en las cosas que eso le debió haber permitido que le hiciera Ichijo cuando el joven era su prisionero. No obstante, nada de eso explicaba aún lo que estaba ocurriendo en este preciso momento, después de que Ichijo hubiera muerto… ¿Kaname no tendría que estar contento? ¿Por qué se estaba quebrando de esta manera?

Sorpresivamente, el purasangre apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho de Zero, buscando desesperadamente la tibia conexión del lazo que sentía cada vez que estaba cerca del otro vampiro. Necesitaba sentir eso… lo necesitaba con todas sus fuerzas o podría perderlo todo.

Los ojos de Zero se abrieron de par en par cuando Kaname comenzó a frotar la cabeza contra su pecho, como un gatito lastimado. Esto ya estaba pasando de castaño claro a castaño oscuro. El ex humano tomó un mechón de los cabellos largos del purasangre, pero casi le faltó la fuerza para dar un tirón… Kaname parecía tan desesperado, y él no entendía por qué.

─Sin importar la forma en que son creados… los lazos de sangre son peligrosos, y entre más pura sea tu sangre, más grande se hace se peligro… ─el vampiro trataba de terminar su explicación a las apuradas incluso mientras sentía el humillante e incontenible ardor de las lágrimas detrás de sus párpados. Esto era insoportable; no había tenido idea de que iba a ser así… ¡¿cómo le podía hacer esto su cuerpo? Estaba tan enojado… y aun así, lo único que quería era llorar. Ichijo se debía estar riendo en tumba, y a pesar de todo lo que le hizo a Kaname… la muerte bien merecida del vampiro ahora amenazaba con destruir su cordura.

─Cuando la muerte rompe un lazo, tiene un efecto muy fuerte sobre el otro miembro que lo compartía. No tiene nada que ver con los sentimientos ni la lógicas, es… es así y no se puede hacer nada… ─dijo Kaname con una voz fuertemente controlada, pero Zero pudo percibir lo entrecortada que se oía su respiración─. Yo lo odiaba, y él merecía morir, pero al parecer… eso no importa. Cuando un purasangre sufre el quiebre de un lazo, a veces se puede volver loco o… o peor…

Kaname no pudo contener los pequeños temblores que estaban comenzando a sacudir su cuerpo, a los que _no_ llamaría sollozos. El purasangre se movía con pequeñas convulsiones mientras permanecía apoyado contra Zero, usando al vampiro como cable a tierra para que lo mantuviera de pie y casi cuerdo… para que no le permitiera romperse la cabeza contra la pared o tirarse de una ventana con el único fin de hacer que todo este vacío que sentía en el pecho y que el dolor insoportable de su cabeza _pararan de una buena vez_.

Esta situación tenía conmocionado a Zero, pero sea lo que fuere que estuviera pasando… tenía que ser grave, porque no se podía imaginar nada en este mundo que pudiera hacer que el orgulloso purasangre se desarmara en frente suyo de semejante modo… ni nada que pudiera llevar a Kaname a hacerlo aferrarse de Zero tan desesperadamente, como si el joven fuera su única cuerda de salvamento. _A menos que_… la idea cayó sobre Zero como un relámpago; quizás sí lo era.

El ex humano le soltó el pelo y sus manos se deslizaron vacilantes e incómodas hasta los hombros temblorosos del purasangre.

─Nosotros… tenemos uno de esos también ¿no? Uno de esos… lazos o como se llamen ─murmuró… sin saber si estaba horrorizado o intrigado. En su propio pecho, sentía otra vez un eco de la angustia de Kaname y en su cuello habían vuelto a aparecer esas extrañas palpitaciones.

─Sí… ─dijo Kaname con un susurro estrangulado y apenas audible mientras frotaba su rostro con más fuerza contra el ex humano, respirando profundamente su aroma entre inhalaciones desiguales. Necesitaba sentir a Zero, estar cerca de él, saborearlo… necesitaba concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera eso que lo desgarraba por dentro. El purasangre comenzó a besar el pecho del ex humano a través de su camisa, presionando su boca caliente contra la tela que había sobre el pezón del otro vampiro, llevando su cara hacia atrás y hacia delante de manera casi gatuna sobre la prenda, gimiendo por lo bajo. Si hubiera estado lo suficiente en sus cabales para darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, probablemente se hubiera muerto de la vergüenza, pero en estos momentos no tenía la capacidad mental para hacerlo. Lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era lo que su cuerpo necesitaba para mantenerse cuerdo, para sobrevivir… y quería sobrevivir con todas sus fuerzas.

Un temblor eléctrico, aunque extraño e incómodo, pasó por el ex humano cuando sintió lo que el purasangre estaba haciendo. Se sobresaltó y trató de sacárselo de encima, tomando los hombros de Kaname fuertemente con sus manos.

─¿Pe-? Ey… ¡Ey…! ─protestó, pero Kaname seguía sin quererlo soltar y a Zero le resultaba imposible desenganchar al pegajoso purasangre, quien era lo más parecido a una garrapata que no se daba por enterada de los intentos de Zero.

Un calor extraño, indeseado aunque delicioso pasó otra vez por el ex humano cuando los dientes de Kaname lo penetraron apenas por encima de la camisa, rozando su piel mientras la boca del purasangre se sentía como un averno de placer contra su pecho. La mirada de Zero recorrió el galpón oscuro y desierto. Dios… la verdad que Kaname tenía una habilidad especial para elegir los momentos y lugares más indicados. Primero en el bosque, ahora en este lugar…

La espalda del ex humano chocó contra el muro de cajas de madera que tenía detrás y el joven se dio cuenta de que había sido Kaname quien lo había empujado mientras sus largos dedos le levantaban con desesperación la camisa, abriéndola a la fuerza para que poder saborear y acariciar con su nariz la piel desnuda. Eso ayudaba por lo menos un poco… y le permitía mantener a raya la oscuridad que lo devoraba, le permitía aferrarse a la calidez del lazo que fluía entre ellos y usarlo para llenar el vacío devastador que había en su pecho y tratar de mantener alejadas a las garras de la noche…

─Para esto me trajiste… ─dijo Zero entre respiros ahogados, comprendiendo lentamente mientras temblaba bajo las caricias imposibles de ignorar. Súbitamente, todo pareció encajar… esta era la _verdadera_ razón por la que Kaname había querido que lo acompañara, o por lo menos, la mayor parte de ella. El encuentro con Ichijo no había tomado al purasangre por sorpresa y él había sabido que, en caso de encontrarse con el aristócrata, lo iba a matar, y también sabía… lo que significaba romper un lazo de tal manera. Zero era su seguro de vida e, irónicamente, el lazo que ninguno de los dos había querido ahora resultaba esencial para el joven vampiro.

─Te necesito… necesito… nuestro lazo… o no me queda nada de dónde aferrarme… ─suspiró Kaname contra el pecho del ex humano con respiraciones entrecortadas aunque siendo completamente sincero. Admitir que necesitaba al otro vampiro con tanto desespero hubiera sido algo muy difícil si el purasangre ya no estuviera a medias fuera de sus cabales.

Quizá, Zero se debería haber sentido un poco usado… pero a decir verdad, tampoco quería escuchar que Kaname lo quería por alguna otra razón. Por lo menos… todavía no, todavía no en forma consciente. El delicioso caos que el purasangre estaba desatando en sus sentidos tampoco dolía y además… había algo increíblemente cautivante en ver así al otro vampiro, tan nervioso y hambriento de contacto, que atraía al ex humano hacia a él como un imán sumamente poderoso ¿Cómo podía _no_ ayudarlo, y más siendo el único que podía?

Kaname estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de controlarse, ¡no tenía tiempo para esto! No tenía tiempo y era algo tan _tonto_… pero, a pesar de todo, su cuerpo no parecía entenderlo. Sus rodillas flaqueaban y el dolor que sentía en el pecho era agonizante. Las sustancias químicas de su cuerpo y cerebro se estaban disparando por su propia cuenta, llenando su sistema hasta el hartazgo de una desesperanza artificial imposible de ser explicada con la lógica. Ni el mismo Kaname entendía completamente por qué estaba pasando esto, aunque había temido que pudiera ocurrir. La razón por la que el suicidio había terminado con tantas vidas purasangre a lo largo de los siglos se debía, casi exclusivamente, a un lazo quebrado. Kaname siempre había asumido que quienes formaban esos vínculos compartían un amor tan profundo que no podían vivir sin la otra persona, pero ahora suponía que había sido un poco ingenuo. Si así se sentía cuando no había cariño alguno involucrado y, de hecho, sólo había existido odio… no quería ni pensar en lo que sería si a esto se le sumara la pena por la muerte de un ser amado. Quizás, esas pobres almas no habían tenido otra opción más que acabar con sus vidas porque, ¿cómo podía alguien vivir así durante una eternidad?

En estos momentos, él definitivamente tenía ganas de morirse, por más idiota que pudiera sonar tal idea. Pero tampoco era algo que pudiera controlar y sentía que se estaba volviendo loco. Lo único que le permitía seguir aferrado a su cordura era la maravillosa sensación de tener a Zero palpitando en sus sentidos, de tener la piel del ex humano bajo sus dedos y su boca mientras deslizaba sus labios a lo largo de su pecho y abdomen, sintiendo esa presencia que le salvaba la vida.

Zero tenía cortes salpicados por todo el cuerpo a causa de sus riñas anteriores y Kaname besó las heridas con ternura, esas heridas tan extrañas que no desaparecían inmediatamente. Le asustaba pensar en tal fragilidad… y volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre el pecho del otro joven, abrazándolo con fuerza al mismo tiempo que por su ser pasaba otra ola de temblores casi incontenibles. Una mortificación profunda y terrible ardía en el purasangre por su impotencia a la hora de controlar esta angustia extraña producto de reacciones químicas y eso no ayudaba ni un poco a su desequilibrado estado emocional. Un instante de cordura pasó por su cerebro y se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba haciendo a Zero ¿Realmente estaba tan desesperado? ¡¿Por qué no podía por lo menos controlarse un poco? Los temblores se volvieron más pronunciados; casi se estaba ahogando mientras trataba de luchar contra esta depresión antinatural y contra la insoportable necesidad de usar a Zero como escudo. Pero no podía con las dos cosas… una iba a terminar ganando.

El ex humano tomó la cabeza de Kaname entre sus manos, sintiendo la respiración agitada del purasangre reverberando contra y a través de sí mismo. Ahora comprendía. Tenía que distraer al otro vampiro y mantener su atención enfocada en algo más que no fueran los efectos físicos y mentales del lazo roto hasta… ¿hasta qué? Hasta que pasara, si tenían suerte. Zero lo ignoraba completamente, además, ¿cómo se suponía que supiera de estas cosas? Malditos vampiros con sus malditas rarezas…

─Shhh… está bien, Kaname… ─murmuró con una voz tranquilizante y unas ganas irresistibles de ofrecerle confort─. Todo va a estar bien. Esto se tiene que terminar en algún momento ¿no? No es real, así que tiene que terminar, y terminará… shhh… ─. Zero bajó la cabeza y tocó con su boca el cuello de Kaname vacilantemente, lamiendo el área baja de la garganta, donde tenía la sensación de que al purasangre le podría gustar.

Y a Kaname le gustó intensamente, a juzgar por el temblor que pasó por el purasangre al mismo tiempo que se acercaba con más anhelo a las caricias de Zero, murmurando en una voz muy suave para que continuara. Despacio, el ex humano cumplió con su deseo, lamiendo y mordisqueando ligeramente la piel de un marfil perfecto sin penetrarla y pasando sus labios y lengua por la curva del cuello del vampiro en movimientos lentos a los que el ex humano estaba tratando de no llamar besos. Era sólo una táctica para distraer a Kaname, nada más. Sabía que el cuello del purasangre era un lugar sensible, ya que incluso el suyo lo era, pero Zero no estaba muy seguro de lo que tenía que hacer y se podría decir que estaba probando cosas a ver qué pasaba ¿Quizá si Kaname bebiera su sangre se sentiría mejor…?

Como leyéndole la mente, la boca del purasangre se había deslizado hasta el cuello del ex humano, pero no lo mordía. En cambio, lo lamía y acariciaba, y sí… _definitivamente_ lo besaba.

_Extraño_. Todo esto era muy extraño. Zero deseaba sentirse más incómodo, pero eso no ocurría, lo cual le molestaba porque, en cambio, esto se sentía tan… _bien_.

Al ex humano se le escapó una temblorosa bocanada de aire que chocó contra el cuello de Kaname mientras su boca se movía por voluntad propia sobre la piel del purasangre en patrones más abrasadores y urgentes. Quería saborear… quería tocar… y lo quería tanto que dolía.

Tomó con más fuerza los brazos de Kaname y sus dedos apretaron la camisa. El purasangre pasó las manos a lo largo del pecho de Zero, abriendo más la prenda, que ahora se había quedado sin botones, acariciando con sensualidad y hambre. Su cuerpo seguía tiritando y su respiración se escuchaba entrecortada e hipaba contra la piel del ex humano de vez en cuando mientras lo besaba; aunque parecía que siempre que estuviera ocupado de este modo, era más fácil mantener a raya la desesperación.

Un deseo inimaginable y profundo de ser mordido consumía a Zero. La boca de Kaname le daba besos y jugueteaba contra su piel, pero no la penetraba; y aunque ni en un millón de años hubiera imaginado sentirse así, anhelaba fervientemente que los dientes del otro vampiro se clavaran en su carne y que se llevaran su sangre, así como anhelaba fervientemente hacer lo mismo.

Despacio, rozó la garganta de Kaname con los colmillos, como dándole la idea… pero sus propios roces resultaron ser poco confiables y, antes de que se diera cuenta, Zero sintió que sus colmillos penetraban la piel y proclamaban como suyos el cuello y la sangre de Kaname. El sabor majestuoso colmó sus sentidos y la intensidad de las sensaciones lo marearon.

El área donde se daban los mordiscos a ambos lados de la garganta del purasangre había estado palpitando descontroladamente desde la muerte de Ichijo con un dolor vacío y desgarrador. Cuando Zero la besó y la lamió, su garganta se sintió mejor; pero cuando clavó sus dientes sin previo aviso… se sintió _mucho_ mejor, y sus rodillas casi cedieron frente a la combinación enloquecedora de la dicha sensual y la agonía emocional que se habían declarado la guerra en su interior.

Tomó una suave bocanada de aire contra el cuello de Zero mientras su cuerpo temblaba de vaya a saber qué, todo lo que sentía se estaba mezclando demasiado como para poderlo definir. Pero no importaba. Todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza en estos momentos era lo mucho que quería morder el cuello tibio y delicioso sobre el que se cernía su boca. Y no había ninguna razón en este planeta que se lo impidiera, aunque fuera casi _extraño_ tener a su alcance algo que deseaba con tanta intensidad y no tener que reprimir sus ansias ni a sí mismo.

Zero gimió de placer al sentir los dientes de Kaname finalmente en su garganta y la sensación de la sangre que salía de su cuerpo llenó sus sentidos mientras se alimentaban el uno del otro simultáneamente. El ex humano nunca había bebido de alguien al mismo tiempo que bebían de él, y Kaname tampoco. Era algo único e indescriptible y realmente no había forma de medir el placer profundo e inexplicable que daba, ni la sensación de intimidad y conexión que otorgaba… de ser una misma carne con dos corazones que latían al unísono, dándole a ambos cuerpos la misma sangre.

Zero no podía respirar. Lo que había intentado hacer cuando empezó todo esto, sea lo que fuera, y por mucho que sólo hubiera pretendido ayudar a Kaname… estaba perdiendo de vista esas cosas y muy rápido. Su corazón latía descontroladamente y quería, _necesitaba_ más. Quería tocar a Kaname y que el purasangre lo tocara a él… quería… por Dios, quería devorarlo entero en formas que al resultarle demasiado desconocidas ni siquiera podía comprender conscientemente.

Ni Kaname había estado preparado para cuán increíble podía ser el ritual de compartir sangre de este modo. Zero colmaba sus sentidos por completo, casi logrando hacerle olvidar la desesperación profunda que aún buscaba quebrarlo, siempre y cuando no mantuviera todos sus pensamientos y sentimientos enfocados sólo en el ex humano, en el latir del corazón del joven contra su pecho, en las palpitaciones de su pulso que derramaban sangre en la boca de Kaname, en los suaves y hermosos jadeos de gozo emitidos mientras sus labios se movían sobre su piel, perdidos en un mar de placer vampírico que ninguna otra persona podría comprender jamás.

Kaname bebía profundamente y con gula. Se podía dar este lujo sin temor de lastimar a Zero, ya que el ex humano estaba adherido a su cuello con un hambre semejante. La sensación de dar y recibir que lo consumía era indescriptible y, en estos momentos, el purasangre deseaba al otro joven con una intensidad que nunca antes había sentido.

Zero devoraba el cuello pálido y elegante, queriendo más. Ahora sabía muy bien cómo se sentía, pero no lo pudo evitar. Separó sus dientes de la carne y la mordió otra vez, necesitando la sensación deliciosa de penetrar la piel de Kaname repetidamente.

El purasangre gimió de placer contra el cuello de Zero y tomó una suave bocanada de aire. Ya sabía lo mucho que le gustaba hacer eso al ex humano y lo más interesante era que su cuerpo había aprendido a disfrutarlo. Dolía, por supuesto, pero era un dolor precioso y agradable, y en estos momentos cada sensación se estaba transformando en una bendición de los cielos.

Kaname levantó la cabeza minutos después, colmado e intoxicado con un deleite sensual. Zero seguía muy ocupado y absorto con su cuello, y el purasangre peinó los cabellos del ex humano con dedos lentos.

─Zero… ─murmuró con voz ronca. Sus ojos marrones estaban vidriosos y sus pupilas, dilatadas. Esto era como una droga… sólo que mucho, _mucho_ mejor.

Renuentemente, el ex humano alzó su cabeza y las miradas de ambos se encontraron.

Los ojos de Kaname se vieron atraídos a la sangre que había en la boca de Zero y se inclinó despacio, trazando con la lengua la curva del labio inferior del otro vampiro mientras lamía el líquido.

Zero sintió que su respiración se descontrolaba, casi deteniéndose por completo mientras sostenía la mirada del purasangre. Se podía perder en el fuego que brillaba en esos ojos… y quizás ya lo había hecho. La sangre de Kaname palpitaba en sus venas y en sus sentidos, parecía que le había bajado la presión y se sentía volado, como un pájaro a la deriva en una lluvia torrencial. Su cuerpo ardía con un anhelo que casi no tenía idea de cómo manejar y sentía una conexión increíble con el vampiro en cuyos ojos se estaba perdiendo.

_Cálmate un poco, bobo… tu único propósito es distraerlo… para eso te trajo, eso fue lo que acordaron. Sólo te está usando y todo esto no significa nada… _dijo una vocecita en su cerebro que trataba de hacerse oír entre las palpitaciones que reverberaban en los oídos de Zero.

─Pa-parece que ya-ya estás mejor… ─logró farfullar el ex humano, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Kaname en un intento muy débil de alejarlo─. Tendríamos que, eh… ─. Pero Zero no pudo pensar qué era exactamente lo que tendrían que hacer, ya que toda su sangre pareció haberse acumulado debajo de su cintura, palpitando con fuerza y volviendo imposibles cosas más triviales como el correcto funcionamiento de su cerebro.

Ni una espátula gigante hubiera podido despegar a Kaname y, ciertamente, los esfuerzos vagos de Zero no iban a dar muchos resultados en el futuro inmediato. Sin ninguna dificultad, el purasangre atrapó las manos del ex humano entre las suyas, entrelazando los dedos de ambos y presionando sus palmas mientras aprisionaba las manos de Zero a cada lado de su cabeza, contra la pila de cajas.

─¿Qué era lo que tendríamos que hacer? ─murmuró con voz ronca, en un tono tan grave que parecía un ronroneo. Con el rostro aún cerca del de Zero, su aliento caliente rozaba la piel del ex humano y él devoraba la calidez de la pasión indecisa aunque ferviente que brillaba en los ojos plateados con tintes rojos. Kaname frotó sus caderas contra las de Zero en un gesto premeditado y el hecho de que ambos estaban muy excitados se hizo obvio.

Los ojos del ex humano se cubrieron de una capa vidriosa y el joven arqueó la espalda, acercándose instintivamente al contacto. Se había olvidado lo que iba a decir: ─Tendríamos, em… tendríamos que… irnos ─logró articular con su respiración agitada después de luchar una batalla contra sí mismo buscando las palabras.

─Falta todavía un poco para que tengamos el camino libre… nos sobra el tiempo ─murmuró Kaname en respuesta. En sus ojos se reflejaba otra vez la mirada familiar de un depredador, sólo que ahora estimulaba al ex humano en lugar de asustarlo.

Zero tragó saliva. Kaname seguía con sus fricciones, comenzando a desarmar al ex humano.

─¿Nos sobra el tiempo para _qué_? ─demandó con un suspiro ahogado.

Kaname sólo lo miró con ojos intensos y una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Se inclinó y pasó la lengua despacio desde la clavícula del joven hasta su oreja, haciéndolo temblar como a una criatura indefensa.

─Todavía te necesito, Zero… ─susurró contra el lóbulo aterciopelado del ex humano, usando su lengua y dientes para juguetear con los aritos─. De pies a cabeza…

Cuando Kaname subió la vista para volver a mirar a Zero, los movimientos descontrolados de su corazón errático y su estómago revuelto se mezclaron con la quema destructiva e intoxicante que ardía en su sangre. El jugar con el lazo que compartían era jugar con fuego, y lo más probable era que ambos se terminaran quemando. Una parte de Kaname sabía que… sin importar lo bien pensados que estuvieran sus planes ni lo que su cabeza tratara de decirle, esto iba más allá de usar a ex humano por el simple hecho de asegurar su supervivencia. Ya no; y una parte de él quería que Zero también lo supiera. Soltó el brazo derecho del joven y le apoyó su mano libre en la mejilla.

Sólo bastó con acercarse unos milímetros para que sus labios se encontraran de lleno. Kaname besó a Zero muy despacio y, al principio, el ex humano se quedó duro mientras una mirada imposible de leer se disparaba en sus ojos. Por un momento, el purasangre pensó que se iba a alejar o incluso que iba a tratar de darle un golpe pero, en cambio, los labios tibios debajo de los suyos respondieron; con vacilación y muy lentamente, pero respondieron sin lugar a dudas.

Por un momento, Zero estuvo a punto de darle una paliza al otro vampiro por la súbita e increíblemente íntima libertad que se había tomado. Teniendo en cuenta lo que habían estado haciendo hasta ahora, era extraño que la más simple de las caricias fuera la que le sacara la reacción más llena de emoción. Pero aun así, Zero no trató de alejarse. Por unos instantes, el contacto de los labios de Kaname con los suyos pareció haber hecho entrar en corto a sus circuitos cerebrales. Era una sensación tan deliciosa… no había forma en la que se pudiera despegar, pese a lo raro y antinatural que le resultara el acto. Esto estaba mal de tantas maneras… nunca en la vida se había imaginado que su primer beso fuera así. Pero… inexplicablemente… se sorprendió contestando con los labios. Era como si el vínculo entre su cuerpo y su cerebro se hubiera dañado completamente, provocando que el primero hiciera lo que se le diera la gana sin el consentimiento ni la aprobación del segundo. Se habría sentido tentado a echarle la culpa a Kaname, afirmando que el purasangre lo estaba influenciando y controlando, ya que ciertamente _sentía_ que una fuerza ajena a sí mismo se hubiera apoderado de su cuerpo. Pero de algún modo… eso nunca sería verdad. Muy en lo profundo de su ser, Zero sabía que, por lo menos en este preciso momento, él también quería esto. Sólo que su cuerpo estaba siendo más honesto que su consciencia.

Kaname no necesitaba que lo estimularan demasiado para continuar y besó al ex humano con más hambre y pasión, moviendo sus labios de lleno contra los de Zero y enredando sus dedos en los mechones plateados y despeinados. Físicamente, anhelaba al joven con una fuerza inconcebible y sentía que nunca podría tocarlo lo suficiente como para calmar ese anhelo. Lo besó profundamente, partiendo los labios, explorando con su lengua el calor exótico de la boca de su pareja y jugueteando con sus colmillos. El deseo mareaba a Kaname y unas poderosas ansias de _engullir_ de una manera diferente a la normal lo inundaban. Gruñó en voz baja ante lo cerca que estaba el cuerpo de Zero con el suyo y, mientras una mano permanecía entrelazada en los cabellos del ex humano, la otra bajó sensualmente trazando con lentitud los suaves contornos del pecho del joven.

Era algo bueno que Kaname tuviera a Zero tan firmemente apoyado contra las cajas, porque las piernas del ex humano se sentían como fideos y lo más probable era que no hubieran sido capaces de mantenerlo en pie. El calor de la boca del purasangre, de sus ojos, de sus caricias… le quemaba la piel y la conciencia en formas imposibles de describir. Kaname parecía tener muchos menos escrúpulos que Zero acerca de actuar según sus deseos, pero lentamente las ansias del ex humano se volvieron imposibles de ignorar. Despacio, el joven dejó de sólo permitir que el purasangre hiciera lo que se le diera la gana y comenzó a responder de la misma manera.

Cuando la mano de Kaname se deslizó hasta la bragueta de sus pantalones, Zero empezó besarlo de verdad, reemplazando las vacilaciones por un hambre animal. Más tarde se iba a arrepentir de esto, lo sabía, pero ahora nada de eso parecía tener importancia. Sus dedos se enredaron en los cabellos suaves de la nuca de Kaname mientras lo acercaba más, inclinando la cabeza para explorar las profundidades de la boca de su compañero y beber los pequeños gemidos de placer que pasaban por todo el cuerpo del purasangre.

Zero le mordió el labio inferior por accidente en su deseo urgente de contacto, pero Kaname reaccionó de una manera tan hermosa que el ex humano repitió la acción, esta vez a propósito. El purasangre tembló y sus pupilas se dilataron.

Kaname se acercó más a Zero, sintiendo como si sus piernas estuvieran hechas de plastilina y dio un gruñido de garganta, desabrochando de un tirón el terco botón de los pantalones del otro joven y metiendo una mano.

Ahora era el turno de Zero de gemir y temblar.


	18. Por tu alma

_**N. de la A.: **__Mil perdones por la larga espera. La vida… me explotó encima, casi como un pequeño aparato termonuclear. :(_

_Pero, ¡finalmente acá está el siguiente capítulo! Espero que lo disfruten y también espero no haberlo arruinado demasiado. El título salió de la canción de H.I.M "Rip off the wings of a Butterfly" (arrancarle las alas a una mariposa). Es un título extraño, ya sé, pero si quieren buscar la letra y leerla (la pueden encontrar en mi blog, si les interesa) van a ver por qué lo usé._

_ADVERTENCIA: este capítulo tiene un contenido m/m bastante fuerte. Si tal cosa no es de su agrado, por favor, no lo lean._

**Capítulo dieciocho: "Por tu alma"**

─Kaname… ─La palabra fue dicha en una especie de jadeo, pero el purasangre no esperó para descubrir si se trataba de un estímulo o una queja. Con fuerza, selló su boca con la de Zero, besándolo intensamente y acariciando su cuerpo con firmeza, enardecido más allá de los confines de la razón frente a las sensaciones de darle placer a su amante.

Ninguno de los dos hubiera usado ese término ni lo hubiera admitido conscientemente pero, a esta altura, eso se estaba convirtiendo en un mero asunto de semántica.

─Ka-nghh. ─El grito ahogado de Zero sonó como un gemido y su pecho tembló bajo los dedos largos y suaves de Kaname que desenterraban de su carne ferviente una dicha que nunca antes había imaginado posible. Clavó las uñas en la camisa negra del purasangre, haciendo saltar los botones. Necesitaba sentir la piel del otro vampiro; todo su cuerpo estaba en llamas y ardiendo con una sed que sólo él podía calmar. Recorrió con sus manos la superficie plana, firme y grácil del pecho del purasangre, bajando por su abdomen y rodeando su cintura, devorando la piel tibia con la punta de los dedos.

Las caricias hicieron pasar un hormigueo por el cuerpo de Kaname y el joven gruñó con suavidad sin despegarse del beso. La pasión que compartían era hermosa y despiadada, sus labios y dientes chocaban y se enredaban con urgencia, cortando la carne de ambos y endulzando el beso con ese néctar embriagador que era la sangre.

Kaname ya no podía esperar. Todas las fibras de su ser pedían a Zero a gritos, fundirse con él, estar tan conectados físicamente como fuera posible. Separó al ex humano de las cajas y los dos retrocedieron unos pasos a los tumbos, tropezándose con las cosas que se interponían en su paso.

Zero no sabía muy bien cómo había ocurrido, pero de alguna manera y en cuestión de segundos, Kaname lo había levantado para sentarlo con los pantalones por los tobillos en el borde de una pila de alfombras rectangulares que les llegaba hasta la cintura. El purasangre se ubicó entre sus rodillas, frotando exóticamente sus caderas todavía vestidas contra el cuerpo desnudo del ex humano y haciéndolo gemir entre sus labios.

Kaname abrió la bragueta de sus propios pantalones con un movimiento rápido y las manos de Zero, urgentes de ese particular contacto, se engancharon en la prenda obligándola a caer por las delgadas caderas; liberándolo. Kaname se le acercó y por su rostro pasó el éxtasis más puro cuando sus cuerpos duros se rozaron y chocaron el uno contra el otro. Sus labios y sus lenguas imitaban la misma acción y el purasangre casi no podía respirar mientras su pecho subía y bajaba contra el de Zero.

La mente del ex humano parecía haberse derretido, siendo capaz únicamente de registrar necesidades y sensaciones básicas… como las que nacían de los movimientos intensos y aplastantes con los que el miembro de Kaname golpeaba y rozaba el suyo. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y abrió la boca en un grito silencioso, atrapando los brazos del purasangre entre sus dedos y sujetando sus caderas con las rodillas. Quería más…

La mirada oscura de Kaname recorrió el cuerpo de Zero de arriba a abajo. Casi desnudo, con el pelo desarreglado, el rostro sonrojado y la camisa desgarrada y abierta cayendo por encima de sus hombros… el ex humano era la imagen personificada de la tentación más encantadora e irresistible. Kaname se inclinó hacia adelante, obligando a Zero a ir para atrás hasta que terminó a medias recostado sobre las alfombras apiladas, sosteniéndose sobre los codos. La boca del purasangre descendió para trazar las líneas del tatuaje en su cuello, viéndose invadido por un gusto fuerte y eléctrico. Bajó un poco más para acariciar y lamer las heridas ya casi inexistentes que le había dejado su ataque previo con Rido y al mismo tiempo se hizo un corte con las uñas en la parte interior de su antebrazo, consiguiendo sangre con la cual lubricar sus dedos y comenzando a acariciar y preparar el cuerpo debajo del suyo. Nunca antes había hecho esto, pero tenía una idea bastante formada de cómo funcionaba y sus movimientos presentaban la habilidad y confianza innatas de quien estaba acostumbrado a tomar lo que quería y hacer lo que se le viniera en gana. Por mucho que deseara con todas sus fuerzas adentrarse de inmediato en ese cuerpo irresistible y tomar todo lo que pudiera, tampoco quería lastimar a Zero innecesariamente.

El ex humano no parecía tener una idea tan clara acerca de lo que esperaba sacar de este encuentro ni lo implicaba exactamente recibir más de Kaname. La sensación antinatural de los dedos que tanteaban su carne lo hizo inhalar de golpe y el susto aclaró la nebulosa de su cerebro al menos un poco, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par.

─¿Pero qué-qué estás…? ─el tinte rojo de la cara de Zero se profundizó, si es que eso era posible. Kaname seguramente no pensaba… no quería… Los dedos se enterraron aun más y el ex humano se retorció con excitación, incomodidad y consternación, tres sensaciones conflictivas que lo invadían en igual medida.

─¡K-Kaname, det-Nnng! ─El purasangre fundió sus labios con los del joven mientras su mano libre se cerraba con fuerza alrededor del miembro erecto y adolorido de Zero, cortando efectivamente su protesta. Kaname lo acarició despacio pero con firmeza al mismo tiempo que los dedos de su otra mano continuaban su incansable exploración. Atrapado entre ambos movimientos, el ex humano se sentía perdido. Gimió, retorciéndose entre en el agarre del purasangre, aunque eso sólo hacía entrar más profundo la otra mano del vampiro. La incomodidad rápidamente se estaba transfigurando en una nueva y extraña clase de placer mientras los dedos de Kaname acariciaban y se encorvaban, encontrando y sacando a la luz todos esos lugares que ni en sus más disparatados sueños el ex humano hubiera imaginado que querría ser tocado.

Zero clavó sus uñas en las alfombras, cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir se encontró con la mirada intensa, infinita y ferviente de Kaname puesta de lleno sobre su persona. Siempre había visto al purasangre como una persona fría, calculadora y remota, y a decir verdad no entendía qué diablos veía Yuki en él. Pero en estos momentos, Kaname no era ninguna de esas cosas. Estaba vivo en todos los sentidos de la palabra, prácticamente deslumbrando con una sensualidad abrasadora, como una llama que ninguna mariposa sería capaz de resistir. Su mente estaba absorta en Zero con una única intención, la cual decía que su mundo ahora se limitaba al ex humano pura y exclusivamente. Sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, Zero se vio cautivado.

Las manos de Kaname se seguían moviendo, incansables, increíbles, imperdonables, volviéndolo loco. Con la fricción, la textura rugosa de las alfombras le quemaba la piel desnuda y el ex humano encorvó la espalda. A Kaname se le pegaban los mechones de pelo en el cuello y la frente formando unos círculos pequeños, y su camisa abierta dejaba expuesta la piel de marfil bañada con el sudor del deseo. El purasangre detuvo su ataque voluptuoso lo suficiente como para sacarse la prenda hecha jirones y tirarla al lado de Zero. Luego, sus manos se deslizaron hasta los muslos del ex humano, separándolos con las palmas mientras se ubicaba aun más cerca entre las piernas del vampiro.

Cuando Kaname pasó a estar entre sus muslos y una presión suave reemplazó a los dedos indagadores, Zero sintió que las mariposas en celo de su estómago se descontrolaban hasta más no poder. Un golpe eléctrico pasó por su ingle incluso mientras la vaga realidad de lo que estaba ocurriendo se hacía apenas presente en un lugar recóndito de su cerebro. La excitación y el miedo se mezclaban en su pecho y el joven estuvo a punto de hiperventilarse. Por alguna razón, la idea luchar para liberarse nunca se le cruzó por la cabeza.

Kaname explotaba de necesidad. Enganchó las manos bajo los muslos de Zero y comenzó a mecer sus caderas, primero con cuidado pero después con más fuerza. El ex humano estaba tenso, había opuesto resistencia automáticamente, volviendo necesarios movimientos más poderosos. Todo el cuerpo del purasangre temblaba ante el calor intenso de su pareja, Zero colmaba sus sentidos, extasiaba su deseo y lo dejaba queriendo desesperadamente más y más. Nunca se había sentido así; no podía pensar, no podía respirar, no se podía saciar. Continuó con sus embestidas con más urgencia y brutalidad, queriendo enterrarse en toda su extensión.

Las uñas de Zero se clavaron en las alfombras gruesas con tanta fuerza como para perforar la capa más elevada. Soltó un grito estridente cuando Kaname lo penetró y todos los músculos de su cuerpo se pusieron rígidos mientras trataba inconscientemente de arrastrarse sobre sus codos para poner distancia. Sin embargo, el firme agarre que tenía el purasangre de sus caderas no se lo permitió y el vampiro continuó insistiendo, a medias persuadiendo al ex humano y a medias forzándolo a aceptarlo. Zero se resistió, sin tratar de alejarse pero siendo incapaz de ajustarse a esta nueva sensación que tan rápidamente era introducida en su cuerpo. Se sentía desbordado. El pacer recorría cada partícula de su ser como un motor al tope de su capacidad, pero… esto dolía. _Mucho_. E inexplicablemente… estaba asustado.

─Kaname… K-Kaname, por favor… ─le rogó Zero con voz ronca, retorciendo las caderas sobre el borde de las alfombras apiladas y agarrando con tanta fuerza los hombros de Kaname como para que sus dedos dejaran moretones, tratando con desesperación de hacerle bajar la velocidad─. No-no puedo… ¡Aaah!

El purasangre se dio cuenta de que estaba llevando a Zero al límite demasiado rápido y con demasiada fuerza. Haciendo uso de un gran esfuerzo, el vampiro se calmó un poco, quedándose quieto para darle la oportunidad a su compañero de ajustarse.

─Shh… está bien ─murmuró con una voz tan acalorada que casi sonaba tierna. Se inclinó sobre el ex humano, rozando sus labios sonrojados e hinchados con un beso lento. Nuevamente, envolvió al vampiro con sus dedos, acariciándolo despacio y entrecortando su respiración. Continuó con movimientos muy lentos y sensuales, ahogando a Zero en una ola creciente de placer calcinante que dejaba a todo su cuerpo anhelando más.

La mano de Kaname subió hasta posarse sobre la mejilla del ex humano, inclinándose y poniendo sus ojos intensos sobre los suyos: ─Mírame ─susurró con fervor pero ofreciendo seguridad, girando la cabeza de Zero con dedos gentiles para que estuvieran cara a cara. Sus ojos le hacían la promesa silenciosa de que le daría placer, no dolor. _Confía en mí_─. No mires para otro lado…

La vista del ex humano se deslizó lentamente hasta terminar clavada en la del purasangre. Se sintió hipnotizado y la tensión de sus músculos se derritió por alguna inexplicable razón mientras el fuego que ardía en su sangre se transformaba en un pozo de deseo y deleite que consumía todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

─Así está mejor… ─murmuró el purasangre cuando sintió que el cuerpo de Zero respondía, relajándose despacio al medida que el miedo se evaporaba como gotas de lluvia sobre hierro candente. La boca de Kaname recorrió su oreja y lentamente comenzó a lamer su cuello otra vez─. Te deseo… ─susurró contra la mandíbula del ex humano con una voz suave y tierna.

Una bocanada de aire caliente se escapó de la boca del ex humano cerca de la oreja de Kaname y se le hizo un nudo de placer en el estómago ante las palabras ronroneadas. Cada fibra de su ser anhelaba al purasangre con todas sus fuerzas. El dolor se había calmado hasta alcanzar niveles soportables y sin importancia, pero la sensación de su conexión incompleta palpitaba adentro del joven, haciéndolo ansiar lo inimaginable. Quería más, quería a Kaname. Pero no podía decirlo, las palabras no le venían tan fácilmente como al purasangre.

─Sí… ─murmuró en cambio, poniendo los ojos una vez más sobre los de Kaname mientras éste volvía a levantar la cabeza. El ex humano pasó sus dedos por la cintura del otro vampiro hasta llegar a su cadera y los enterró con fuerza en su espalda mientras lo empujaba hacia adelante. Se liberó de los pantalones y enganchó sus tobillos en los muslos del purasangre, manteniéndolo cerca.

Kaname se movió otra vez, más despacio que antes y forzándose a tomar las cosas despacio, siempre sosteniendo la mirada de Zero. La energía eléctrica que explotaba entre ellos era palpable y el tiempo se había convertido en una masa amorfa. Cada latido y cada exhalación temblorosa parecía durar una eternidad mientras sus cuerpos se movían despacio y juntos, uniéndose hasta completarse mutuamente. Kaname recién rompió contacto visual con Zero cuando finalmente se hundió por completo. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que parecía estar a punto de salirse de su pecho y el fuego que se había acumulado en su ingle y que desgarraba su carne era tan intenso que le resultaba doloroso. Cerró los ojos dejando escapar un suave gemido y bajó la cabeza pesadamente para descansarla sobre el hombro de Zero, parando por un momento y reuniendo su control antes de empezar a moverse otra vez.

La cabeza del ex humano estaba por las nubes, pero la intensa mirada de Kaname lo mantenía con los pies en la tierra, ayudándolo a sobrepasar el miedo y la extraña incomodidad inicial para guiarlo hasta la dicha profunda y desgarradora que se extendía del otro lado. Podía sentir cómo el corazón del purasangre palpitaba contra su pecho y cuando él dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro, el ex humano pasó sus dedos por el pelo oscuro, abrazando al otro vampiro y besando el costado de su rostro.

Kaname siempre había mantenido distancia entre él y el resto del mundo; era parte de su naturaleza. A lo largo de su vida, había perdido demasiado y había sufrido infinidad de heridas ocultas como para permitir que alguien se acercara más de la cuenta. La sensación de estar tan profunda e íntimamente conectado a otra vida le resultaba ajeno, pero también intoxicante. Zero estaba en su sangre, tanto de manera literal como figurada, y Kaname nunca se había sentido tan cerca ni tan conectado con otra persona. Se inclinó sobre el ex humano, haciéndole el amor, descansando su corazón contra el del vampiro, girando su cabeza y besando esos labios carnosos casi con devoción. El purasangre estaba abandonando mucho más que su cuerpo, pero su mente se encontraba demasiado nublada por la voluptuosidad del deseo y la lujuria que la invadían como para notarlo conscientemente.

El control se le estaba yendo de las manos, la urgencia se estaba apoderando de él otra vez, volviendo sus acciones cada vez más fuertes, rápidas, salvajes, hambrientas…

Zero ladeó su cabeza hacia atrás con un sonido suave y gutural. Las sensaciones imposibles de describir que desgarraban y retorcían su cuerpo envolvían todo su ser en llamas eléctricas que terminaron por derretir lo poco de razón que quedaba en su persona. Cuando los movimientos del purasangre se volvieron más rápidos e intensos, el ex humano trabó sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Kaname y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Sentía que estaba a punto de explotar. Debía estar loco para estar haciendo esto, para estar disfrutándolo… pero su sangre ardía y, mirando a Kaname… simplemente estaba loco.

El purasangre se arrastró hasta la pila de alfombras con Zero mientras sus movimientos combinados los llevaban rápidamente hacia atrás sobre la amplia superficie. El peso de Kaname estaba apoyado sobre su brazo derecho y el izquierdo pasó a ubicarse alrededor de los hombros del ex humano, manteniéndolo cerca, besándolo casi con ferocidad al mismo tiempo que sus cuerpos se movían juntos como los de dos animales en celo. Las manos de Zero se aferraban del brazo de Kaname, de su espalda, de cualquier cosa que tuvieran a su alcance.

De repente, el purasangre se quedó inmóvil y Zero gruñó suavemente una protesta ferviente acercando su cuerpo al del otro vampiro, pero luego, y de mala gana, él también se quedó quieto. Kaname había percibido unos sonidos y olores que casi había pasado por alto en su intenso estado de distracción. Ahora ya estaban cerca, lo suficiente como para que Zero lo escuchara también: era el sonido atiborrado de estática de radio comunicadores y pisadas que se aproximaban más a cada segundo.

Aparentemente, la policía no se había olvidado de los galpones después de todo.

Los ojos de Kaname brillaron con furia ante la molesta intrusión y se alejó de Zero con un gesto reacio pero con rapidez. El ex humano se levantó sobre sus codos, súbitamente frío por la pérdida del calor de Kaname. Tembló un poco mientras trataba se sentarse, no siendo capaz de pensar con mucha claridad ni agilidad dada la bruma que cubría su cerebro y que lo hacía sentir borracho.

Las reacciones de Kaname también eran lentas pero para su buena fortuna su "lento" aun así era más veloz que el "rápido" de la mayoría de la gente. Por alguna razón, tuvo la prudencia de levantar del suelo la ropa que se habían sacado y, envolviendo a Zero con sus brazos, ambos parecieron de repente ligeros como plumas mientras se disparaban en el aire con una aparente calma.

El ex humano contuvo un grito de sorpresa, logrando mantenerse en silencio mientras su trayectoria cambiaba de dirección y aterrizaban sin hacer ruido en la última hilera de estantes altos e imponentes, ubicados a casi ocho metros del piso. Tiras gruesas de papel celofán unían las cajas de cartón formando bloques gigantescos con una superficie lisa y estable en la cara superior sobre la cual descendieron los dos vampiros.

Kaname dejó caer su camisa y sentó encima, poniendo a Zero sobre sus muslos para que no se ensuciara con el polvo. En ese mismo instante, unas pisadas sonoras entraron en el inmenso galpón, haciendo eco contra las paredes. La luz de las linternas pasaba rápidamente entre las filas de abajo y sus radios continuaban emitiendo algo de estática de vez en cuando.

Tanto Kaname como Zero sabían que su suerte colgaba de un hilo. Se habían dado cuenta de que los policías eran humanos, así que no había ninguna posibilidad de que los olieran. Si permanecían en silencio, a nadie se le ocurriría buscarlos aquí arriba, ya que no había forma en que una persona normal llegara tan alto sin una escalera o algo parecido.

Los corazones de ambos latían con fuerza a causa de la adrenalina disparada por haber escapado justo a tiempo y que alimentaba sus cuerpos sobre estimulados.

Zero miraba con cuidado a las figuras de abajo cuando los brazos de Kaname envolvieron su cintura con fuerza, tirándolo hacia atrás, acunándolo de nuevo contra su pecho y bajando sus caderas con un tirón intencional.

El ex humano inhaló de golpe, recordando al instante que no tenían que hacer ruido mientras sentía al cuerpo del purasangre amoldándose al suyo otra vez. Apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro de Kaname. Tenía los brazos enredados en la camisa, la cual se había ido cayendo hasta terminar colgando de sus codos, pero clavó las uñas en las antebrazos del purasangre cuando estos rodearon su cintura.

Miró al otro vampiro con ojos furiosos, embriagados y llenos de pánico, sin atreverse a pronunciar palabra _¿Qué estás haciendo? Todavía están ahí abajo_.

Kaname se limitó a sonreír con malicia y meció sus caderas, poniendo una mano vigorosa sobre el pecho de Zero para mantenerlo cerca al mismo tiempo que la otra bajaba por el abdomen del ex humano buscando con determinación lo que finalmente encontró. No pensaba esperar, el peligro hacía todo esto incluso más delicioso.

Los dedos de Zero se tensaron con más fuerza, su cuerpo temblaba con una excitación intensa y sus sentidos ahora desbordaban entre el deseo y el miedo de que los descubrieran. _Ya me las vas a pagar, Kuran… _Contuvo un gemido e igualó el ritmo de Kaname, tratando desesperadamente de no hacer ruido mientras se movían tan rápido como se atrevían. No alcanzaba, los dos querían más pero no osaban a ir más allá para detener este tormento delicioso y lento. El ex humano sintió contra su espalda los pequeños gemidos ahogados con los que respiraba Kaname y supo que los suyos no eran muy diferentes.

El barullo de la policía se volvió un ruido blanco que los dos vampiros apenas registraban y Zero contuvo la respiración con el fin de mantenerse en silencio y su cabeza dio vueltas. Kaname no paraba ni un segundo, seguía tocando y acariciando, haciendo que el ex humano arrastrara los talones sobre las cajas en un gesto de urgencia muda, encorvando la espalda contra el pecho del purasangre mientras daba gruñidos de garganta silenciosos y desesperados. _Todavía no, todavía no… _Kaname lo estaba empujando hasta el límite y el ex humano dudaba mucho que se pudiera quedar callado llegado el momento.

El purasangre leía el malestar del otro vampiro con lujo de detalles y lo estaba disfrutando inmensamente. Acalorado, Zero frunció el ceño, a punto de volverse loco por el deseo. Este juego también se podía jugar de a dos.

Girando sobre su eje, el ex humano tomó parte de las riendas. Ubicado a horcajadas sobre la falda de Kaname en una posición entre sentada y arrodillada, rasgó con sus uñas ambos lados del torso del purasangre mientras se mecía con firmeza. Por alguna razón, supo instintivamente que eso lo iba a excitar en lugar de lastimarlo. Kaname contuvo una bocanada de aire que se le quiso escapar y, entretanto, la boca de Zero se dejó caer sobre su cuello, mordiéndolo con fuerza.

El purasangre estuvo a punto de gritar y su cuerpo se contrajo, casi llegando al clímax en ese mismo momento. No lo hizo, pero estuvo cerca, tanto de lo primero como de lo segundo. Tiró la cabeza hacia atrás mientras clavaba los dedos en la carne tierna de las caderas de Zero y se mordía el labio inferior con tanta fuerza como para hacerlo sangrar.

Los movimientos de ambos sumados a la forma en que el ex humano se estaba alimentando, le brindaron un placer increíble que lo hizo sentir débil y mareado, aunque lleno de una energía intensa. Su boca se dirigió al cuello de Zero, pero éste tomó un mechón de sus cabellos oscuros y dio un fuerte tirón, manteniendo la cabeza del purasangre hacia atrás mientras bebía posesivamente. Al parecer, ahora quería disfrutar de su sangre sin tener que hacer el gesto recíproco.

El purasangre le dio el pacer de salirse con la suya. Con el ex humano así… Kaname probablemente lo hubiera dejado hacer cualquier cosa. Esa deliciosa pizca de dominación casi lo desarmó y, tomando la camisa bamboleante de Zero, hizo resbalar la prenda por la espalda del vampiro para que la tela se amontonara alrededor de sus muñecas, manteniendo las manos del ex humano detrás de su espalda. Un movimiento rápido enredó con fuerza sus muñecas, dejándolas atrapadas en la camisa. Kaname sostuvo las manos de Zero contra la parte baja de su espalda mientras el mismo agarre le permitía bajar las caderas del ex humano ante cada una de sus embestidas deliciosas y despiadadas. El cuerpo palpitante de Zero estaba pegado contra su abdomen y su pecho jadeante chocaba contra el de Kaname.

La policía ya se había ido, transformando al galpón otra vez en su pequeño refugio privado, pero ellos estaban apenas conscientes de la transición. Ambos habían llegado al punto del que ya no podían regresar y el tiempo se convirtió en una masa borrosa y embriagante de jadeos, sudor, corazones latiendo a toda marcha y cuerpos tensionados que se movían con la poesía carnal de animales en celo.

Zero emitió un sonido entre gruñido y gemido, lamiendo y mordiendo el cuello de Kaname con brutalidad mientras el purasangre reciprocaba la acción embistiéndolo con sus caderas, con tanta fuerza y velocidad como para crear quemaduras por la fricción.

La llama se había vuelto demasiado caliente e intensa para que la pudieran mantener prendida por mucho más tiempo y el placer finalmente salió vencedor, subiendo en espiral con garras egoístas que se abrían paso por sus cuerpos, poniendo sus mentes en blanco y haciendo trizas todo pensamiento con su peso devastador.

Kaname fue el primero en caer cuando su cuerpo estalló en el fuego blanco de la descarga, pero sus gritos indefensos y apasionados, amortiguados por el cuello del ex humano, no dejaron que Zero se quedara atrás.

El tiempo se volvió a convertir en un concepto nebuloso por unos minutos o quizá sólo por unos instantes, Kaname no estaba seguro. Sin embargo, la primera cosa de la que fue realmente consciente fue que ambos habían colapsado sobre su cama de cajas, despatarrados y abrazados al otro, con los pulmones todavía descontrolados y sus cuerpos brillando y temblando como consecuencia del intenso placer.

Kaname sintió que Zero tiritaba un poco, no sabía si se debía a los residuos del placer o al aire frío, pero instintivamente lo acercó más a su pecho, envolviéndolo con un brazo. No quería pensar demasiado en lo que había acabado de pasar ni en lo que habían hecho… o lo que _él_ había hecho. Solamente quería quedarse por un momento en este lugar, en esta versión anormal y distorsionada de la realidad que había creado, disfrutando de las sensaciones que lo recorrían, de la forma en que la respiración entrecortada de Zero le acariciaba el hombro, del pulso del ex humano que latía debajo de su brazo. Quería disfrutar del hecho de estar tan profundamente enlazado con otro ser.

Nunca imaginó que iba a terminar en esta posición, pero ya era demasiado tarde para sentirse culpable o ponerse a analizar los errores de sus acciones pasadas. Sentía que el lazo que compartía con Kiriyu se asemejaba a una mano que rodeaba a su columna y corazón, apretándolos de una manera extraña. Se preguntó si Zero también lo sentía… o si esto no era más que otra de las maldiciones de su sangre pura.

Dejó de pensar antes de que lo invadiera un dolor de cabeza y se contentó con frotar su rostro contra el cuello del ex humano mientras su respiración se iba tranquilizando de a poco. La peligrosa depresión había desaparecido y aunque todavía un dolor pequeño y singular ardía en la parte trasera de su pecho a causa del lazo partido, era una molestia soportable que probablemente iba a aprender a sobrellevar hasta que el tiempo la curara. En estos momentos, sus sentidos estaban demasiado llenos de Zero como para sentirse vacíos.

El ex humano permanecía entre los brazos de Kaname y a medida que su cuerpo se calmaba y su cabeza se comenzaba a aclarar, una sensación honda y enfermiza que cada vez se hacía peor brotó de su estómago. _¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo pudo haber permitido que esto pasara? ¿Cómo algo así pudo haber llegado tan lejos? _Pese a que su cuerpo se estaba enfriando, su rostro se puso rojo como el fuego.

Agitado, se zafó del abrazo, tratando de poner tanta distancia entre ellos dos como fuera posible. Sin embargo, no tenía a dónde ir y cuando llegó al borde de las cajas se dio cuenta de cuán diminuto era su nido. El tamaño de la gran superficie era un poco mayor al de una cama matrimonial, pero al compartirla con un purasangre desnudo parecía tan pequeña que daba claustrofobia. El único camino libre que tenía era caer en picada, ya que trepar era imposible dados los espacios abismales que había entre las hileras de cajas. Estaban a unos ocho metros sobre el piso y no había otra manera de bajar más que por medio de Kaname.

Al mirar hacia abajo, el ex humano se vio invadido por un vértigo extraño causado, entre otras cosas, por el revoltijo de emociones que sentía y se balanceó ligeramente de un lado al otro. No corría peligro de caerse, pero Kaname no pareció pensar lo mismo, ya que lo agarró al instante y lo alejó del borde con una mirada preocupada.

─¿Estás bien, Zero?

Zero rió con algo de incredulidad: ─Sí, seguro, mejor imposible… ─dijo terminando la frase en su susurro y cubriéndose la cintura con los brazos─. Hace frío ─murmuró.

Kaname frunció el ceño, prefiriendo hacer de cuenta que creía en la excusa para no tener que mirar de cerca a la verdad, ni examinar en detalle por qué dolería tanto.

─Entonces, ven, deja que te caliente… ─murmuró con una voz dulcemente persuasiva, acercando al ex humano antes de que éste pudiera protestar. Lamió el cuello de Zero con suavidad mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos, sabiendo que por lo menos _eso_ iba a hacer brotar algo de calor del joven.

Zero tiritó, derritiéndose sin querer bajo el sonido grave y suave de la voz de Kaname y el contacto de sus labios sobre su piel. _Maldición… ¿qué me pasa?_, se preguntó al mismo tiempo que dejaba que el purasangre acercara a su pecho su cabeza plateada, así como el resto de su cuerpo. Resistirse era demasiado difícil e inútil. Una pelea no podría borrar lo que habían hecho ni hacer desaparecer esta sensación rara de… de… tranquilidad y bienestar, nada más ni nada menos. Su cuerpo estaba tenso y aunque no trató de escapar, se encontraba acorralado entre querer huir y el inexplicable deseo quedarse. Cerró los ojos, tratando de ignorar lo cálido y atrayente que se sentía el pecho de Kaname cuando subía y bajaba contra su mejilla.

Después de un momento, el purasangre rió por lo bajo mientras pensaba en lo que había ocurrido hacía un par de minutos y pasaba sus dedos exhaustos por el cabello de Zero: ─Me sorprende que no nos hayan escuchado… estabas haciendo tanto ruido… ─le dijo en chiste, tomándole el pelo.

Zero dejó escapar aire ruidosamente por la nariz en un gesto de burla: ─Y habla el que lo escucharon hasta en el Congo ─respondió, cayendo con presteza en los patrones de rivalidad firmemente cimentados y aferrándose con fuerza a esa pizca de normalidad.

Hizo un ademán para sentarse y Kaname lo soltó. El ex humano se puso sobre los hombros su camisa arrugada y hecha jirones, manteniéndola cerrada con las manos. Después de esa explosión inicial, estaba tratando de tomar esto con mucha más calma de la que sentía. Ni loco se iba a hacer el virgen tímido para darle la satisfacción al purasangre de humillarlo aun más. Kaname se veía tan relajado y tranquilo… él también podía hacer lo mismo, carajo.

La mirada del purasangre siguió a Zero mientras éste se sentaba, aunque permaneció en donde estaba por unos momentos más. Se sentía alegremente agotado y los movimientos le venían de una manera algo perezosa. El ex humano seguramente había tomado más sangre de la que había pensado, pero de cualquier manera era una clase placentera de pesadez.

─Me pregunto qué habrían escrito en los diarios si nos hubieran encontrado… ─reflexionó Kaname con una sonrisa mientras se apoyaba sobre sus manos para sentarse─ A la prensa le encatan esas cosas. Ya me lo imagino: "Encuentran a sospechosos de asalto con la retaguardia al descubierto…" ─su camisa le dio en la cara, interrumpiendo la imitación de periodista que estaba haciendo y Zero lo miró con ojos empequeñecidos y el rostro colorado mientras buscaba algo más que tirarle.

El purasangre revoleó un brazo para defenderse de la prenda, quedando algo enredado en la tela desgarrada mientras se le caía de la cabeza. La mirada del ex humano no tenía precio y Kaname se echó a reír a carcajadas sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo; ya el simple hecho de hacer al vampiro fijar la vista en algo era una cosa que no se veía todos los días. El purasangre no se reía muy seguido, pero todo había estado muy tenso por mucho tiempo y cuando a eso se le agregó la vieja pena por la muerte de sus padres… era previsible que algo iba a tener que ceder. Ahora, con el revoltijo de endorfinas y adrenalina que aun inundaban su cuerpo y después de haber hallado esta liberación hermosa y absurda con la persona menos pensada de los cinco continentes, Kaname se sentía inclinado a ver la parte irónica y divertida de la vida y dejarse llevar, aunque sólo fuera por unos momentos.

─ "Los _cogen_ con las manos en la masa…" ─dijo, pensando en otro título periodístico y mirando a Zero con una sonrisa diabólica.

El ex humano trató de pegarle y Kaname esquivó el golpe, pero la risa lo hizo caer hacia atrás. Sin querer, Zero rió también, dándose cuenta que eso aliviaba su intensa incomodidad y le sacaba un poco de la presión que contraía su estómago ¿Qué importaba? La vida era insólita y tonta, a veces había que reír para no llorar. Y lo primero definitivamente se sentía mejor que lo segundo, como la negación, como el hacer de cuenta que nada de esto había pasado, o por lo menos intentarlo.

─Eres un idiota, Kaname, y me parece que te estás volviendo loco ─masculló el ex humano entre carcajadas con tono de reproche, sacudiendo la cabeza de lado a lado y pasándose una mano por el pelo─. A menos que haya algún otro vampiro terriblemente poderoso al que quieras matar esta noche, ¿podemos irnos de una buena vez, por favor?

* * *

_**N. de la T.:**__ Perdón a todos los españoles y personas de otras nacionalidades que usan la palabra "coger" con el más puro y casto de los significados. Estuve haciendo una ardua investigación (uff) y al parecer en casi todos los países se conoce esta segunda connotación de la palabra… así que me pareció una buena opción (además era lo único que se me ocurría xD). __Las frases del texto original son: "Suspects in Ichijo break-in caught with their pants down" y "Suspects arouse suspicion" respectivamente. __Había pensado poner algo así como "los agarraron con el culo al aire" (porque tengo entendido que es una frase hecha que, si bien acá no se usa, me pareció sumamente graciosa) el único problema es que la palabra "culo" es muy vulgar para la pronuncien los delicados labios de Kaname ¿no les parece? xDDD _

_En fin, ¡espero que la traducción les haya causado gracia!_


	19. El después

_**N. de la A.: **__Bueno, ¡aquí estamos con otro capítulo! Terminó siendo un poco más largo de lo que era mi intención… pero quise mostrar cómo Kaname y Zero están manejando la situación cada uno a su manera, que en ambos casos es una forma diferente aunque parecida. No estoy segura de si lo logré, pero, eh… lo intenté. Las respuestas individuales están en mi perfil, como de costumbre. :)_

**Capítulo diecinueve: "El después"**

Zero cerró la puerta del baño y se inclinó contra el borde del lavamanos. La pileta de porcelana, la canilla cromada, el rectángulo de jabón envuelto en su limpio paquetito de plástico con el logo del hotel… pasaron desapercibidos a sus ojos. Suspiró despacio y levantó la cabeza, encontrándose consigo mismo en el espejo.

Estaba hecho un desastre. Con razón el empleado de recepción lo había mirado con cara de estar anticipando tener que llenar el formulario de póliza de la habitación una vez que terminara su estadía. Parecía recién salido de una pelea. Su camisa estaba destrozada, prácticamente se le habían salido todos los botones y la única razón por la que no se veían manchas de sangre era por el color negro de la tela. Sus heridas más graves habían sanado de manera considerable y estaba seguro de que eso se debía en gran parte a la enorme cantidad de sangre pura que recorría su sistema, ya que él nunca se curaba así de rápido. Sin embargo, seguía teniendo algunas heridas… pero no todas eran por pelear.

Pasó una mano por su pelo revuelto, lo cual sólo empeoró las cosas. La noche de ayer se había transformado en una imagen borrosa en su cerebro, como si hubiera estado viviendo la vida de otra persona.

Cuando finalmente salieron de la Compañía Ichijo, Kaname y Zero habían hecho todo lo posible para perderse en la ciudad. En el camino, el purasangre retiró algo del dinero que, según parecía, había guardado en secreto para casos de emergencia y Zero tuvo que admitir que las contingencias no parecían tomar a Kuran por sorpresa. El dinero no era mucho, pero cubriría sus gastos por ahora. Kaname todavía no se animaba a tocar sus cuentas bancarias, tarjetas de crédito ni otras posesiones de valor porque Rido seguía rondando por ahí y seguramente ya tenía las Propiedades Kuran bajo su mirada atenta. Además, el Consejo aún buscando al joven vampiro y lo seguiría haciendo por lo menos hasta que se diera a conocer la historia que con tanto esfuerzo habían logrado construir.

Volar bajito seguía siendo la orden del día, así que Kaname los había registrado en un hotel desabrido del centro para después desaparecer otra vez, diciendo que iba a ir a buscar algo de ropa para que se cambiaran. El purasangre obviamente pensaba que estaban soportando unas condiciones horribles y que el hotel era una porquería, ante lo cual Zero tuvo que dibujar una sonrisa. El hotel no era un cinco estrellas, cierto, pero estaba lejos de ser un conventillo. En realidad, era la clase de lugar en el que se hospedaban con Yuki y el Director cuando partían en una de esas asquerosas "vacaciones familiares" a las que Cross insistía tanto en llevarlos.

Dichos recuerdos hicieron brotar una sonrisa efímera en el rostro del ex humano antes de que ésta desapareciera y el joven hundiera la cabeza entre sus manos mientras una ola agobiante de emociones lo barría con la fuerza de los eventos recientes, cuyas imágenes vívidas e imparables inundaban su cerebro _¿Qué había hecho?_

_

* * *

_

Kaname se metió en el bolsillo la tarjeta de la habitación y giró la traba una vez cerrada la puerta. El cuarto estaba vacío, pero sentía la presencia de Zero en el baño. Se dirigió hasta la cama más cercana a la puerta, donde puso el montón de ropa nueva que traía en brazos y después se sentó pesadamente en el borde del colchón.

Se tenía que poner algo limpio, pero antes quería darse una ducha, cuando Zero terminara. El olor del ex humano lo seguía cubriendo de pies a cabeza y eso hacía que le resultara difícil concentrarse.

Trató de pensar en lo que iban a hacer y de planear sus próximos movimientos. Se había puesto en contacto con el Director Cross usando un teléfono público ya que, si bien Cross tenía un teléfono celular descartable, el purasangre sabía el número. Kaname no le había preguntado dónde estaban él y Yuki, pero quedaron en encontrarse la noche siguiente para volverse a agrupar.

De Ichijo y Aido todavía no sabían nada, lo cual preocupaba a Kaname. Sin embargo, sabía que de haber logrado liberar a Kain y Ruka de su confinamiento existía la posibilidad de que también necesitaran pasar desapercibidos. Al purasangre no le gustaba estar tan apartado de los eventos importantes. Se encontraba lejos de su red de espías y de cúmulo de información, y el hotel carecía de cualquier dispositivo que pudiera recibir señales de los canales vampíricos, así que no tenía idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo en otros lugares.

Suspiró por lo bajo. Con una mano tocó el collar de su madre, que descansaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y con la otra se frotó el cuello despacio. Ahora que estaban más tranquilos y relativamente seguros por el momento, la adrenalina al fin le había vuelto a niveles normales. Tenía _hambre_… pero no de sangre. Sus ansias eran tan poderosas que dolían, se sentía vacío y no sabía bien por qué. Quería entrar sigilosamente al baño y estar cerca de Zero… pero sabía que no debía. Eso sólo provocaría otra pelea.

Zero se había quejado abiertamente de tener que compartir la habitación del hotel hasta que Kaname le dijo con calma que sí, no había ningún problema, él podía tener su propio cuarto, siempre y cuando lo pagara de su bolsillo. En estos momentos, los fondos de Kaname eran muy limitados, y no se podía dar el lujo de asumir que su situación iba a mejorar en forma inmediata. Además…

No quería estar solo.

Eso era algo tan horriblemente patético que en su rostro apareció una sonrisa ligera y sardónica. Todo en la vida de Kaname siempre había tenido que ver con el control, con estar a la cabeza de las cosas, planeando meticulosamente y trabajando sin descanso para asegurarse de que el resultado de los acontecimientos terminara yendo en la dirección deseada. De chico, se había dado cuenta de que si no tenías el control, _alguien más_ te iba a controlar… y ya había perdido demasiado en manos de aquellos que ejercían el control como para permitir que tal cosa volviera a ocurrir. Ahora, sin embargo, la vida se le había escapado de las manos en tan poco tiempo que causaba gracia. Pero Kaname no estaba de humor para reír.

Tenía que hablar con Zero de manera lógica. Había ciertas necesidades físicas que ninguno de los dos iba a poder ignorar o negar, aunque eso no tenía porqué significar nada más allá de… bueno… lo que sea que significara. Iban a tener que encontrar el modo de remediar las cosas y llegar a algún arreglo en cuanto al manejo de la situación. Ambos eran adultos racionales; seguramente iban a poder solucionar todo esto en forma práctica.

El purasangre cerró los ojos y por su mente pasaron imágenes vívidas de las últimas horas. El problema era que no se _sentía_ práctico ni racional, sino sensible y hambriento. Ansiaba con toda la fuerza de su alma abrir la puerta que tenía en frente para ver a Zero y nada más asegurarse de que siguiera ahí, aunque _sabía_ que no se había ido a ningún lado… Kaname se tapó los ojos con la palma de las manos.

Era un estúpido.

* * *

Zero cerró los ojos y los cubrió con la palma de sus manos, pero eso no pudo borrar las imágenes de su mente o la sensación táctil de manos fantasmales que recorrían su piel. Lo peor era que tampoco podía bloquear los temblores de deseo que lo inundaban al recordar los eventos pasados. Otra vez se pasó la mano por el pelo soltando un suspiró violento. Quería romper algo y partirlo en un millón de pedacitos. Kuran podría servir, así como cualquier otra cosa por como se estaba sintiendo.

Era un estúpido.

_¿Qué carajo había hecho? ¿Qué mierda se le pasó por la cabeza? _Evidentemente, muchos pensamientos no lo habían hecho. Nadie en su sano juicio hubiera dejado que un vampiro purasangre _del mismo sexo _se lo cogiera en un galpón desierto mientras la policía daba vueltas por ahí porque, ah, claro, habían acabado de asaltar el edificio y de matar al dueño.

De alguna manera, la palabra "idiota" ni siquiera llegaba a cubrir en lo más mínimo la anchura del asunto.

Cabe decir que las circunstancias habían sido extenuantes, pero igual… Zero se sacó la camisa con furia, lazándola hacia la estantería de las toallas. Su tiro falló y la prenda se deslizó hasta el piso. El rostro del ex humano estaba un poco caliente. No podía creer que hubiera dejado que otra persona lo tocara de esa manera, que le hiciera esas… _cosas_. Y encima le había gustado. Tanto pero tanto pero tanto.

Mientras Zero se deshacía del resto de su ropa arruinada y se ponía abajo de la ducha, decidió preguntarse para variar qué había pasado por la cabeza de Kuran. El tipo era un idiota pero el joven hubiera apostado a que no era gay. Aunque claro, de sí mismo no hubiera dicho otra cosa. En fin, ¿andar con un ex humano no era caer un poco bajo para el Sr. Todo Poderoso? Abrió la canilla al tope y un gruñido le pasó por los labios ¿O acaso estaba bien ya que Kaname aparentemente lo había necesitado de una manera retorcida para sobrevivir al lazo roto con Ichijo?_ Claro, ¿no? Hay que usar a los peones para lo único que sirven. _Zero tenía ganas de incrustar un puño en la pared vidriosa de azulejos, pero no lo hizo porque no tenía con qué pagarlo y definitivamente _no_ se iba a poner en deuda con Kaname más de lo que ya estaba.

Subió la cabeza abajo de la ducha, dejando que el agua hirviendo le pegara en la cara y corriera por su cuerpo y pelo, llevándose el olor de Kaname pero no el recuerdo de su tacto.

Y hablando de cosas tan idiotas que parecían imposibles de creer… ¿por qué en el nombre de Dios, pensó, la verdadera razón por la que Kaname lo había hecho suyo en primer lugar dolía de una manera tan extraña? Sí, había perdido su inocencia en manos de alguien que nada más lo estaba usando ¿Y qué? La gente hacía eso todo el tiempo, ¿no? Se trataba sólo de sexo y se tendría que _alegrar_ de que así fuera. ¿O qué? ¿Quería que Kaname realmente se preocupara por él? ¿Acaso eso no sería una cosa demasiado rara e incómoda como para siquiera contemplarla? ¡Odiaba al desgraciado! ¿O no? Zero estaba tratando con mucho esfuerzo de convencerse de que todo esto no había significado nada, y no tenía ganas de detenerse a buscar el porqué.

Se pasó las manos por el rostro bajo la corriente de agua, agarrando una esponja y lavándose el cuerpo con fuerza. Dios… se sentía tan sucio, pero necesitaba ser práctico. Lo habían usado, no había más vuelta que darle. No había ignorado lo que estaba ocurriendo y había dejado que pasara voluntariamente. Lo había disfrutado, incluso lo había… _querido_… y eso no se podía negar. Kaname había conseguido lo que necesitaba para sobrevivir y Zero había terminado pasando por una experiencia increíble que probablemente iba a tratar de olvidar por el resto de su vida. Había sido una transacción, esa era la palabra, y ayudaba pensarlo de esa manera. Lo hecho, hecho estaba y ahora iba a tener que esforzarse por borrarlo de su mente por completo y rezar por que ninguna otra persona lo descubriera jamás. No pensaba que Kaname se lo llegara a decir a nadie, ya que también para él era motivo de vergüenza.

El_ olvido_, sin embargo, amenazaba con ser mucho más difícil de conseguir de lo que sonaba dadas las respuestas traidoras de su cuerpo cada vez que la mente de Zero vagaba cerca de los pensamientos que tenían que ver con el purasangre. El agua lo limpió pero no lo relajó y aún seguía tenso cuando cerró la canilla y salió de la ducha. Se secó y después se envolvió la cintura con la toalla sin mucho cuidado, levantando la ropa con un movimiento rápido de su mano antes de dirigirse al cuarto adyacente.

No había estado preparado para encontrarse con que ya no estaba solo. El condenado purasangre, quien había regresado sin que el joven se diera cuenta, debía estar enmascarando su presencia de algún modo para la seguridad de ambos, ya que se estaban _escondiendo_ después de todo. Pero igual, esto tomó a Zero con la guardia baja. De haber sabido que Kuran había vuelto, no hubiera salido así del baño. El joven se detuvo en forma abrupta y la ropa se le cayó de la mano.

Kaname estaba sentado al borde de la cama más cercana, mirando la puerta del baño con una postura que decía que aparentemente lo había estado esperando. Zero apenas notó la pila de ropa limpia y doblada que descansaba a su lado. El solo hecho de ver al purasangre le hacía cosas extrañísimas y se alegraba de poderle echar la culpa a la ducha por lo colorado de su rostro.

─¿Qué miras? ─demandó saber el ex humano con algo de enojo una vez que se hubo recuperado de la sorpresa momentánea y de la ola humillante de intensa lujuria. De repente, no estaba pensando con claridad y lo único que quería era tener a Kuran a un millón de kilómetros o más─. Sal de aquí.

En la mayoría de las situaciones, el control de Kaname era más que bueno. No obstante, el ver a Zero entrar por la puerta, prácticamente desnudo, con la toalla envolviendo juguetonamente sus caderas, gotitas de agua diminutas y errantes brillando sobre su piel pálida, el pelo plateado húmedo por la ducha y con algunos mechones saliendo del montón en pequeñas montañas puntiagudas… hizo que la temperatura interna del purasangre subiera hasta más no poder. Su cuerpo respondió de la manera más urgente y embarazosa posible y Kaname permaneció sentado exactamente donde se encontraba para no delatar su situación.

_Maldición…_ nunca se imaginó que podría ser así, nunca se había dado cuenta en lo que los estaba metiendo. No era necesariamente su culpa, por lo menos no por completo, pero sí se sentía con la responsabilidad de tratar de arreglar este asunto, si tal cosa era posible.

Con calma, ignoró la demanda de Zero y grácilmente evitó señalar que no tenía ningún otro lugar a donde ir y que el joven se estaba olvidando de que ésta era _su_ habitación después de todo: ─Tenemos que hablar.

Zero lo miró con enojo. No se le había escapado el calor que manaba de los ojos oscuros de Kaname, ni la forma en que esa mirada había hecho bullir su propia sangre. Rápidamente, su enojo creció hasta convertirse en furia, que era el sentimiento más seguro de todos los que amenazaban con salir a la superficie.

─No se me ocurre absolutamente nada de lo que podría querer hablar _contigo_. Y como éste parece resultarte un concepto algo difícil de comprender, te lo voy a decir despacio. Sal-de-aquí. El baño es todo tuyo, en un minuto me termino de cambiar.

Zero se agachó y levantó la ropa que se le había caído, sosteniendo la toalla con una mano para asegurarse de que se quedara alrededor de su cintura. Ignorando a Kaname de manera obvia, se dirigió a la otra punta de la habitación y deseó que éste hubiera sido su cuarto en la Academia, donde podría haber revuelto cajones o buscado _algo_ que sirviera de excusa para continuar haciendo de cuenta que el purasangre sentado sobre la cama no existía. Pero la habitación del hotel era chica, insípida y carente de cualquier objeto que pudiera distraerlo.

Kaname sonrió ligeramente mientras miraba al ex humano tratar de encontrar algo que hacer sin tener éxito en su búsqueda. Hubiera sido divertido sentarse en silencio y ver cuánto tardaba el joven en darse por vencido y prestarle atención, porque el simple hecho de seguir ignorándolo ya se estaba volviendo demasiado incómodo. Bajo circunstancias normales, el purasangre hubiera hecho exactamente eso, pero no estaba acá para andar perdiendo el tiempo con juegos y de ningún modo quería humillar a Zero ni hacerlo sentirse peor de lo que ya se sentía.

En realidad… una pizca de remordimiento, sumada a más que un poco de confusión, carcomía las entrañas del purasangre. No culpaba al ex humano por estar enfadado, ya que no estaba seguro de si el muchacho entendía por completo lo que había pasado entre ellos. De cualquier manera, ni siquiera Kaname sabía si él mismo lo entendía. Se podría decir que iba tanteando en la oscuridad tanto como Zero, sólo que el purasangre nunca admitiría tal cosa. Ése era un lujo que no se podía dar. Siempre tenía que tener el control de la situación, incluso cuando el control se le iba de las manos e incluso cuando eso significaba a actuar como si estuviera cómodo con cosas confusas y que estaban infinitamente _des_controladas.

─Te traje algo de ropa ─dijo Kaname dándole unos golpecitos al pequeño bulto que tenía al lado. La pila era bastante alta, por lo que era evidente que también había traído algo de ropa para él, aunque no se había cambiado todavía─. Zero, lo que pasó entre nosotros no es nada de lo que estar avergonzado… ─continuó, tratando de romper el hielo con pragmatismo.

Zero miró la pared con ojos como dagas, sin dirigir la vista en dirección al purasangre a propósito. Quería la ropa, se quería vestir, pero no lo iba a poder hacer con Kuran ahí sentado, acercarse más al vampiro definitivamente estaba fuera de la cuestión. El ex humano se sentía tan vulnerable.

─Yo entiendo que esto es difícil para ti ─dijo tratando de mostrarse calmado y razonable, aunque terminó sonando un poco preponderante─. Creciste en un mundo humano, pero tienes que entender que entre la sociedad humana y la vampírica hay diferencias en cuanto a lo que se considera aceptable, grandes diferencias…

─¿Diferencias? ¡¿_Diferencias_, dices? ¡Ah bueno, lo que faltaba! ─lo interrumpió el ex humano, rodeando al purasangre con ojos que echaban fuego. Kaname cayó en un silencio exasperante y, sin que se le moviera un pelo, sostuvo la mirada furiosa del joven con esos ojos endemoniados e inescrutables que hacían sentir al ex humano como un bicho abajo del microscopio. Zero se pasó una mano por la cara. Tenía que olvidarse de esto y tenía que de dejar de permitir que el purasangre lo controlara a su antojo. Bajo ninguna circunstancia quería seguir con esta conversación.

─Mira… está bien, ya entendí. Lo que pasó fue… una cosa rara de vampiros. Tomaste lo que necesitabas de mí y ahora cada uno puede seguir con su vida. Así que ¿podrías hacerme el favor de ir a la otra habitación así me puedo cambiar para ir a la cama? ─dijo con voz áspera y calma, tratando de ser racional aunque no era nada fácil. Antes de anoche, a Zero no le hubiera importado cambiarse en la misma habitación que Kaname, después de todo los dos eran hombres. Pero ahora… ni loco.

Por un momento efímero, el rostro del purasangre se cubrió de algo que pudo haber sido dolor. "Tomaste lo que necesitabas de mí". Sí, ésa era la cruda verdad y tal había sido su intención desde el comienzo, aunque nunca había pensado en llevar todo esto hasta el extremo en que había terminado. Sin embargo, la forma en que Zero lo dijo…

Kaname no parecía estar a punto de moverse y el ex humano se precipitó al baño en silencio, donde podía poner una puerta entre los dos.

De pronto, el purasangre apareció a su lado, tomando con fuerza el brazo del joven para no dejarlo ir más lejos: ─Zero, espera ─. Un dolor extraño que lo irritó hasta más no poder se estaba haciendo notar en su pecho. Pero no era irritación lo que mostraban sus ojos mientras miraba al otro vampiro, tratando de descubrir qué pasaba por su corazón y por su mente.

Zero se sorprendió ante el súbito movimiento del purasangre y rápidamente trató de liberar su brazo. Kaname no se lo permitió y la corta pelea terminó con Zero tirado sobre la cama mientras el purasangre se le sentaba a horcajadas y lo tomaba por las muñecas para inmovilizarlo.

─¡Quítate de arriba mío! ¡Te lo digo en serio, Kaname, no me toques! ─gritó Zero con rabia y la respiración entrecortada.

El purasangre nada más había querido dejarlo quieto hasta que el ex humano lo hubiera escuchado, pero ésta no era una posición que ayudara a ninguno de los dos a pensar con lucidez. Kaname se dio cuenta de eso cuando el fuego de la lujuria comenzó a inundarle las venas ante los movimientos de Zero, quien se retorcía y luchaba por salir de abajo suyo. Le costaría tan poco sacarle la toalla húmeda que le cubría la cintura y recostar sobre la cama ese hermoso cuerpo desnudo para al mismo tiempo poderlo adorar y destrozar con el ardor ferviente que palpitaba en todo su ser. Las pupilas del purasangre se dilataron de golpe y con nula sutileza sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo. Quería penetrar al ex humano otra vez, en este mismo lugar y en este mismo momento… y si el joven se resistía y protestaba, si gritaba y trataba de defenderse con movimientos frenéticos, entonces lo único que iba a conseguir sería volver todo esto incluso más delicioso. Su deseo era como las ansias de sangre, igual de tenaz, igual de sombrío y lo llenaba con el mismo y poderoso afán de poseer y devorar. Bajó la cabeza despacio y recorrió con los labios el cuello pálido en forma burlona y provocadora.

La lucha del ex humano se estaba volviendo cada vez más desenfrenada a medida que el calor nublaba su cerebro y amenazaba con derretirle los huesos, pero se negó a darse por vencido. La vez pasada… había sido la vez pasada y las circunstancias habían sido diferentes. Ni loco iba a dejar que Kaname pensara que esto podía seguir así y que lo podía abrir de piernas cuando se le diera la gana. Una ira sanguinaria apareció en sus ojos grises y turbulentos y sus muñecas se retorcieron con fuerza entre el agarre férreo del purasangre.

─¡Te estoy hablando en serio, Kaname! ¡No soy un puto juguete que puedes usar cuando se te ocurre!

Los ojos del purasangre se encendieron con una luz maliciosa ante el deseo de demostrarle a Zero lo equivocado que estaba. A pesar de sus palabras, ya sentía que la determinación del ex humano se iba desmoronando, percibía el calor que manaba de su cuerpo y el olor de su miembro enardecido.

El corazón de Zero palpitaba descontroladamente. Vio las intenciones de Kaname escritas en esos ojos rojo sangre y además de aterrado… se sintió excitado hasta más no poder. Toda paz posible que había tratado de conseguir se desvaneció y la ferocidad con que su cuerpo reclamaba al purasangre era tal que el simple acto de respirar le resultaba de lo más complicado ¡Pero no quería esto! ¡No quería!

─¡¿Quién crees que eres para hacerme sentir así? ─dijo Zero entre dientes con furia y desesperación, mientras su lucha se iba debilitando y sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza. Lo inundó una impotencia enfermiza, resistirse a Kaname era imposible. Físicamente, era incapaz de evitar que el purasangre hiciera con él lo que quisiera.

Algo en las palabras de Zero, o quizás en su tono desesperado, hizo que Kaname parara en seco.

_Las paredes de un calabozo. Cadenas. Estaba gritando. Y el que los gritos no fueran de dolor era la peor señal de todas. Las manos de Ichijo estaban ubicadas en los pantalones del purasangre cautivo, a quien en esta rara acasión torturaba de una manera diferente, lamiendo y mordiendo ambos costados de su cuello y desangrando con violencia el cuerpo ya casi desangrado, obligándolo a marearse a cada instante con el placer aborrecible, pero negándole cualquier tipo de escape. La mordaza lo ahogaba y Kaname se lamentaba con frustración impotente y tormentosa excitación. El bulto que tenía en la boca no lo dejaba hablar, pero en su mirada vidriosa ardía con claridad la grave acusación. "Ichijo, ¿quién crees que eres para hacerme esto, para hacerme sentir así? ¿Quién crees que eres…?"_

Nuevamente, un recuerdo oscuro y horrendo cayó sobre su fuego como un balde de agua fría y deformó los suaves rasgos del purasangre, llenándolos de dolor. También había otros recuerdos, de hacía mucho tiempo atrás… cicatrices tan profundas que había tratado de arrancar de su corazón y mente por completo. Kaname reaccionó de manera torpe y se quedó duro como una piedra ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No le podía hacer esto a Zero… bueno, en realidad _podía_, pero no _debía_.

A veces, adentro suyo parecía haber dos naturalezas, como ocurría con el ex humano. Por un lado estaba la naturaleza hambrienta y despiadada, nacida de su sangre y de sus ancestros, aquella que desconocía todo lo que no tuviera que ver con satisfacer sus propias necesidades y que decía con convincente seguridad que tener la fuerza y capacidad para hacer algo le daba el derecho de llevarlo a cabo. Y después estaba la otra naturaleza más gentil y pragmática que por lo general, aunque inexplicablemente, parecía gobernar su corazón. Aquella que miraba todo con detenimiento y entendía que saciar un ansia momentánea podía a la larga causar daños colaterales no deseados. La que le susurraba al oído advirtiéndole que el poder _no_ le daba derecho a hacer, y que la vida no existía con el único fin de servir a sus propósitos. Si bien lo más normal era que ambas naturalezas se complementaran y supervisaran mutuamente, no siempre descansaban juntas con apacible calma.

Kaname dejó caer la cabeza, apoyando su frente por un momento contra el pecho de Zero mientras luchaba consigo mismo. Cerró los párpados con fuerza ¡¿Por qué Zero se negaba a entender? Kaname no le estaba pidiendo mucho… ¿por qué no podía olvidarse de sus inhibiciones humanas y aceptar esto por lo que era? Quizás el ex humano se podía aferrar a la ilusión de que la atracción entre ellos había sido cosa de una sola vez, pero Kaname sabía que ése no era el caso. El hambre que sentía… no iba a desaparecer. El lazo que compartían había sido firmemente construido y cimentado, y ahora más que nunca, después de consumarlo en todos sus aspectos, no había nada en absoluto que pudiera hacer al respecto. Daba la sensación de que el lazo era como un vórtice; entre más se metían en él, más profundo parecía empujarlos. Y Kaname quería a Zero, Kaname lo _necesitaba_.

El ex humano no comprendió el cambio en la faz del vampiro que lo tenía inmovilizado, pero lo vio como una oportunidad a la que se aferró con desesperación. El joven levantó una rodilla y la clavó en la panza del distraído purasangre, con tanta fuerza como para romperle una costilla y robarle un gruñido suave de dolor y sorpresa. Zero contorsionó sus muñecas hasta liberarlas y rodó para dejar a Kaname sobre la cama con un movimiento brusco y rápido, invirtiendo sus posiciones. Estaba aterrado, excitado y enojado como el demonio, tanto que veía borroso.

Con fuerza, estampó un puño en la cara de Kaname, sintiendo otra vez el satisfactorio crujido de huesos rotos. Su instinto vampírico se había unido con su instinto de cazador y el joven supo que detener sus golpes sería una mala idea, ya que sólo le quedaban un par de segundos antes de que el purasangre se repusiera y lo hiciera pedacitos como a una hoja de papel. Zero estaba tan furioso que todo su campo de visión había terminado cubierto por una capa roja. Su puño potente seguía cayendo una y otra vez mientras la ira y el dolor y la angustia palpitaban por todo su ser en olas descontroladas, confusas y tan violentas que hacían que su pecho pareciera estar a punto de explotar y que el pulso le latiera con un ruido ensordecedor en los oídos. El olor a la sangre de Kaname comenzó a hacerse notar, alimentando su frenesí agonizante y despiadado. Estaba más que seguro de que iba a morir en cualquier momento, pero eso ya no importaba.

Después de unos minutos, y con un desconcierto extraño y desasociado, Zero cayó en la cuenta de que… seguía vivo, tirando derechazos desenfrenados que _Kaname no estaba devolviendo._ Evidentemente, el otro vampiro no había perdido la consciencia, dado que el cuerpo debajo del ex humano se tensaba de dolor cada vez que el puño lo tocaba, pero fuera de eso el purasangre no se resistía y se encontraba tan laxo que era preocupante. Kaname simplemente estaba _ahí tirado_, con los ojos cerrados y las maños desparramadas a cada lado de su cabeza en puños sueltos mientras la sangre le corría por el rostro desde la nariz y la boca… dejando en silencio que Zero lo hiciera polvo.

Kaname respiraba con dificultad entre pequeños jadeos. El ex humano contaba con fuerza vampírica y ahora unas llamaradas de dolor ardían en su cabeza. Pero ¿qué era el dolor? Otra sensación física, como el placer. De alguna manera, y sólo porque había sido Zero quien le había propinado la paliza, incluso esto era estimulante y excitante en una forma singular, sombría y retorcida. El purasangre no se movió, permitiéndole al ex humano hacer lo que se le viniera en gana. Estaba siendo práctico, nada más, y además se lo merecía. Había necesitado al joven y lo había usado. Si dejarlo expresar su enojo era el único modo que podía ofrecerle para ponerlos a mano, entonces que no se hablara más. Quizá todavía estaba tratando de avanzar en este asunto como si fuera un contrato de negocios, pero por lo menos era uno que lo quería hacer bien. El problema era que en su vida no había tenido mucha práctica en lo concerniente a las relaciones personales y de hecho, sin contar a Yuki, no _tenía_ relaciones con gente, sino alianzas estratégicas y vínculos cuidadosamente tallados. Lo que estaba creciendo entre él y Zero, sin embargo, no era ninguna de esas dos cosas; sino que era confuso y muy peligroso. Y tal vez a eso se debía, al menos en parte, que fuera tan increíblemente tentador.

La boca de Kaname se llenó con el gusto de su propia sangre. Era impensable permitir que alguien le pusiera las manos encima a un purasangre de semejante manera, ¿pero qué importancia tenía? Su cuerpo iba a sanar, los huesos rotos se unirían en un parpadeo y la carne volvería a estar libre de cualquier rastro de daño. Los puños mansos de Kaname se cerraron con fuerza sobre el colchón. Inhaló una ahogada bocanada de aire mientras por su cuerpo pasaba un dolor nauseabundo y punzante que le hacía sentir como si su cabeza se hubiera vuelto de golpe demasiado grande. Esto dolía, y mucho. _Mierda…_ Y pensar que sería un poco menos terrible si por las venas de Zero no corriera tanta de su sangre pura.

El puño levantado del ex humano se detuvo en medio de su transcurso, vacilando por un momento para luego caer al lado del joven mientras éste miraba a Kaname sin comprender. Sus nudillos estaban manchados con la sangre del vampiro y, sin darse por enterado de lo que estaba haciendo, se los llevó a sus labios y los lamió.

Cuando los golpes se detuvieron, Kaname abrió los ojos con cautela. Vio a Zero pasándose la lengua por los nudillos sin sacarle la vista de encima y el purasangre no se pudo resistir al temblor caliente e intenso que nació de la parte baja de su columna y se extendió por toda su espalda. _Maldición_ ¿Podía ser más idiota? El ex humano le partía la cara y él se excitaba. Daba pena.

─¿Terminaste? ─preguntó Kaname en voz baja, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que su tono sonara seco e inexpresivo. Las palabras salieron ligeramente farfulladas debido a la mandíbula quebrada que ya se estaba comenzando regenerar pero que aún no lo había hecho por completo.

La voz fría e indiferente del purasangre hizo nacer una pizca de furia en el ex humano y sintió como si lo hubieran tratado de tonto otra vez pese a que entendía poco y nada. Nunca llegaría a comprender a este infeliz, a este infeliz chupasangre… atrayente… y hermoso. Sin previo aviso, le dio otro golpe enérgico, haciendo rebotar la cabeza de Kaname contra el colchón.

─Sí, ahora sí ─murmuró con voz ronca. Se bajó de arriba del purasangre, temblando un poco y sosteniendo con fuerza la toalla que se estaba a punto de caer. Se sentó en la cama, no confiaba en que sus piernas lo pudieran sostener. Por su cuerpo aún corría un fuego hambriento y confuso que le formaba agonizantes nudos en el estómago y, sin embargo, tenía frío y sentía como si la ira le hubiera calcinado todas sus fuerzas, dejándolo con una sensación de vacío y debilidad. Era gratificante ver cómo había dejado a Kuran, saber que lo había hecho sufrir. Pero ahora que su genio se estaba entibiando… un dolor profundo y hueco había aparecido en su pecho. Se sentía culpable ¿Qué problema tenía? ¿Por qué reaccionaba así? ¿Por qué se convertía en todo lo que odiaba cada vez que estaba cerca del purasangre?

Kaname se levantó despacio y se sentó haciendo una mueca de dolor. Puso el dorso de la mano contra su nariz, conteniendo parcialmente el flujo de sangre mientras se empujaba hasta el borde de la cama y se ponía de pie.

─¿A dónde vas? ─le preguntó Zero en voz baja, sin mirarlo.

─A limpiarme ─respondió Kaname con un tono irritado y severo que quizá merecía ser disculpado. No separó la mano de su cara, ya que las heridas habían comenzado a sanar pero se estaban tomando su tiempo y necesitaba ocuparse de la sangre de algún modo─. Justo ahora, lo que no me sobra es dinero; no quiero tener que pagar por las sábanas ─dijo y señaló con la cabeza la ropa de cama en la que ya se veían unas pocas salpicaduras de sangre. Las sábanas eran ésas típicas que se encontraban en los hoteles, color borgoña y con dibujos florales horrendos y mundanos cuidadosamente diseñados para esconder manchas y mugre entre lavados poco frecuentes. Por lo visto, también se las arreglaban bastante bien para ocultar las pequeñas gotas dispersas.

Kaname entró al baño a los tropiezos y abrió la canilla del lavamanos. Inclinándose contra la pileta, juntó un poco de agua entre ambas manos y se la tiró a la cara. Lo cual fue un grave error, ya que el agua todavía estaba fría y su rostro, adolorido. Inhaló una bocanada de aire entre dientes y giró aun más el grifo de agua caliente, casi arrancándola sin querer, aunque sólo terminó rajándola un poco y de su base comenzó a filtrarse agua que lentamente se vertía en la pileta. _Mierda_.

Frustrado, se ladeó contra el borde de porcelana y, mientras esperaba que el agua se calentara, dejó caer la cabeza de modo que el agua y la sangre que goteaban lentamente de su rostro fueran a parar a la pileta.

Sentado sobre la cama, Zero miraba a Kaname a través del umbral de la puerta. Era evidente que el purasangre estaba adolorido; y ese dolor lo había causado él. Dada la posibilidad de que la situación se repitiera, lo más probable era que Zero hubiera actuado de la misma manera, aunque eso no quería decir que el lado de su naturaleza que se preocupaba por el bienestar de los demás no se viera atraído a asegurarse de que Kaname se encontrara bien.

Despacio, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió nuevamente al baño con paso vacilante. Recién cuando llegó a la puerta notó que lo único que lo cubría era la toalla. Se tendría que haber cambiado antes, pero ya era tarde, así que se limitó a quedarse quieto cerca de la puerta mirando a Kaname con una mezcla de duda y cautela.

─¿Vas a estar bien? ─le preguntó.

El purasangre asintió con la cabeza, juntando más agua entre sus palmas y tirándosela en la cara. Esta vez, el agua estaba un poco más caliente y las punzadas en su carne se hicieron menos pronunciadas.

─Sí ─respondió con voz fría y sin levantar la vista─. Mi poder regenerativo no quedó muy comprometido ─. En verdad, durante las últimas 24 horas el purasangre había soportado una gran paliza por la trampa de la caja fuerte sumado a la pelea salvaje contra Rido e Ichijo. Se iba a curar rápido, sólo que no tanto como de costumbre.

Los ojos de Zero se enfocaron en el piso: ─Perdón ─dijo luego de una larga pausa─. Me asustaste.

─Nunca me podrías haber tocado un pelo si yo no lo hubiera permitido, por lo tanto no hay de qué disculparse─. Kaname tomó una toalla, la usó para secarse la cara y la tela terminó con unas manchas rojas apenas visibles a causa de dos cortes en el rostro del purasangre que continuaban sangrando lentamente, uno en su labio y otro abajo de su ojo.

Zero apretó los labios ¿Por qué Kaname tenía que hacer que la decencia fuera algo tan difícil de conseguir?

Un círculo carmesí apareció sobre el piso de baldosas, después otro, y la mano del purasangre subió hasta su cara mientras el vampiro se miraba en el espejo. El labio le seguía sangrando pero la del problema era su nariz, que otra vez y con bastante insistencia había empezado a perder sangre. Kaname gruñó por lo bajo en un gesto de frustración y se restregó la sangre con los dedos, como si no supiera muy bien qué hacer. No había ninguna herida visible, sin embargo la sangre le seguía… saliendo, y el purasangre suponía que ya tendría que haber parado.

Zero revoleó los ojos y, de un movimiento brusco, agarró una toalla y la puso abajo de la camilla.

─No hagas eso que lo vas a empeorar ─lo retó, exhalando un suspiro─. A ver, déjame a mí.

Zero se inclinó y le comenzó a dar golpecitos al labio y la nariz de Kaname con la parte húmeda de la tela. Al principio, el purasangre hizo ademán de alejarse, pero luego pareció cambiar de opinión, ya que se quedó quieto dejando que Zero secara la sangre de las heridas a medio curar y sostuviera la toalla contra su nariz hasta que el flujo se detuviera.

El ex humano tuvo que resistirse al fuerte e inimaginable deseo de usar su lengua en lugar de la tela húmeda para limpiar la sangre de los labios de Kaname. Se alegró cuando la mancha carmesí finalmente paró y luego tiró la toalla a la pileta del lavamanos.

─Por el amor de Dios, ¿ni siquiera sabes cómo limpiar una hemorragia nasal? ─masculló Zero mientras se lavaba las manos, tratando de sacar del aire el olor adictivo de la sangre de Kaname.

Los ojos color chocolate del vampiro siguieron en silencio los movimientos del ex humano: ─Nunca me había pasado antes ─dijo en pocas palabras pero con mucha seriedad. Kaname no era un busca pleito por naturaleza, no se metía en peleas y, de cualquier manera, nadie se hubiera atrevido a pegarle siquiera… o hubiera podido en caso de intentarlo previamente. Eso no quería decir, sin embargo, que nunca antes había recibido una piña en la cara, pero cuando esto ocurría por lo general la herida se curaba antes de que el joven tuviera que preocuparse de limpiar manchas.

Zero miró al purasangre con ojos fijos e incrédulos. El ex humano era lo que los asesores pedagógicos de las escuelas llamaban un estudiante con "dificultades para el dominio de su ira", es decir que había tenido más hemorragias nasales de las que podía contar. No era que andaba buscando peleas… eran ellas las que lo encontraban a él.

Por un breve y extraño momento, se dio cuenta de que Kaname estaba tan acostumbrado a las habilidades naturales de su cuerpo, casi como uno está acostumbrado a caminar o hablar, que se preguntaba si sabría cómo sobrevivir como un humano si se las sacaran. Lo que era más bizarro todavía era que esa idea despertó una pequeña llama protectora en algún lugar del ex humano. Ah, bueno, y hablando de cosas idiotas se le venía a ocurrir sentirse protector de Kuran. Todas las cosas que habían pasado seguramente lo estaban empezando a volver loco.

─Sí, entonces… ahora ya sabes ─dijo Zero mientras se daba media vuelta, yendo a la otra habitación─. Lo único que tienes que hacer es mantener la toalla apretada hasta que pare. El hielo sirve también, pero dudo que te haga falta─. Sabía que le había roto la nariz, pero cuando lo estaba ayudando a limpiarse, los huesos casi no parecían presentar señales de daño. Qué cosa más conveniente.

Kaname siguió al ex humano con la vista, pensando otra vez en la fragilidad de los humanos e incluso en la de los vampiros de clases más bajas. Por momentos, le daba la sensación de que era como observar mariposas; uno se abstraía de tocar las alitas coloridas y endebles por miedo a lastimarlas irreparablemente. Siempre se había sentido así con respecto a Yuki, quien era como una bella flor a la que el purasangre temía congelarle los pétalos con su hielo. A Zero, en cambio, no tenía miedo de tocarlo porque por alguna razón sabía que no le pasaría nada. El ex humano nunca lo había respetado ni temido como era el deber de los vampiros y siempre le había mostrado los colmillos, así como su crudo desprecio. Al principio, Kaname lo había odiado por tal insolencia, pero el tiempo y los sucesos recientes le habían enseñado a apreciar esa fuerza de espíritu que el joven poseía, tan tenaz e independiente y que lo hacía un buen aliado, aunque un subordinado terrible. Los dedos de Kaname rozaron su labio apenas hinchado. Sí, sí, Zero sabía cómo devolver los golpes.

El ex humano revolvió la ropa que había sobre la cama, la cual se había desordenado un poquito nomás durante su previo altercado. Sacó una camisa, se fijó el talle y siguió buscando un par de pantalones. El purasangre lo miraba desde el umbral del baño con ojos calmos e indescifrables ¿Por qué estaba condenado a sentirse así mientras observaba al joven? ¿Por qué tenía que ser _esta_ persona y no cualquier otra? ¿Por qué él, quien claramente lo odiaba y quien al verlo por primera vez había intentado matarlo? El destino tenía un cruel sentido del humor.

Kaname se acercó a la cama, echándole un vistazo a la ropa. No sabía el talle de Zero, pero como los dos tenían una contextura física bastante parecida había decidido traer todo de su tamaño. El ex humano retrocedió un par de pasos al mismo tiempo que arrancaba un pantalón de la pila, manteniendo entre ambos una distancia considerable por seguridad. El purasangre se preguntó si Zero pensaba que le iba a saltar encima otra vez, lo cual hubiera sido gracioso si no tuviera tantas ganas de hacer eso mismo.

─¿Tan difícil te resulta, estar conmigo? ─preguntó Kaname en una voz baja y salpicada de ironía mientras inclinaba la cabeza a un lado. A decir verdad, Zero parecía haberla pasado bien en el galpón y casi cualquier otra persona hubiera caído encantada entre los brazos del purasangre con sólo una mirada.

El ex humano no comprendió las palabras de Kaname y frunció el ceño: ─Bueno, tampoco hables como si me hubieras dado otra opción ─dijo, desviando el tema de manera casual y subiendo la vista de donde estaba revolviendo la ropa. Para su profunda sorpresa, el purasangre puso cara de haber acabado de recibir un cachetazo.

─Zero… ¿me estás diciendo que piensas que te violé? ─le preguntó muy despacio y en su tono reverberaba un tinte de asombro superficial. No había forma cortés o delicada de ponerlo. La idea de que el ex humano se sintiera así lo desconcertaba. Sabía que si hubiera seguido adelante pese a las protestas de Zero, sus acciones de hace unos minutos podrían haber sido interpretadas de esa manera. Sí, lo hubiera disfrutado igual… aunque su disfrute hubiera sido mayor teniendo la seguridad de que el ex humano no estaba protestando _de verdad_. Tratar de explicar la dicotomía de su alma era un caso perdido. Kaname quería arrancar gritos del ex humano, pero también quería que Zero _quisiera_ eso. De cualquier modo, el joven no había protestado en el galpón… ¿no? De pronto, el purasangre no lo pudo recordar con claridad, había estado tan encerrado en sí mismo después de lo de Ichijo…

El rostro de Zero, que finalmente había empezado a enfriarse, se volvió a teñir de un rosa brillante y atractivo. La pregunta lo había tomado desprevenido y el que hubiera sido formulada con tanta franqueza lo hizo sentir avergonzado como nunca en su vida. El joven comenzó a balbucear cosas ininteligibles. Era una pregunta tan absurda e intensamente humillante que ni siquiera trató de ingeniar una respuesta.

─¡Por favor, Kaname! ─dijo enfadado para salir del paso, arrancando una pieza de ropa interior de la pila que había sobre la cama y dando media vuelta para dirigirse al baño con paso violento. A veces no le quedaba ninguna duda de que el purasangre vivía con el único propósito de avergonzarlo y hacerle la vida más difícil.

Kaname tomó la reacción de Zero como respuesta. _Maldición… _Sus propios recuerdos giraron adentro de su cabeza, aquellos que decían con voz acusadora que él también había recibido atención no deseada, así como formado parte de un lazo de sangre que no había querido bajo ninguna circunstancia. _¡Pero no fue así! ¡No fue así!_

─La muerte de Ichijo no me dejó particularmente estable ─admitió con un tono que congeló a Zero frente a la puerta del baño─. Mi intención no fue… Si sientes que eso es lo que pasó, entonces supongo que te estoy tratando de pedir… perdón ─. La disculpa sonó un poco rígida, pero Kaname no estaba acostumbrado a disculparse. Además, no parecía justo que la responsabilidad de todo lo ocurrido tuviera que caer únicamente sobre sus hombros. Si bien recordaba, en aquel momento Zero había reaccionado de manera bastante entusiasta y que ahora dijera que se trató de una violación no sólo lo lastimaba, sino que era insultante.

El que la pregunta del purasangre aparentemente no hubiera sido en broma sorprendió a Zero, así como lo sorprendió que el joven vampiro se hubiera _disculpado_; cosa tan poco típica de Kuran que mejor ni hablar. Sin embargo, lo que realmente tomó al ex humano por sorpresa fue que… Kaname lo había dicho _en serio_.

El purasangre agarró lo que quedaba de ropa y se dio media vuelta.

─Kaname… ─dijo Zero en voz baja y el otro vampiro se quedó duro y con los hombros tensos. El ex humano suspiró─. No quise decir eso. Mira, nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que hubieras, eh, hecho eso ─. Las últimas palabras le salieron algo atropelladas. Puede ser que el purasangre lo haya usado, pero no lo forzó a hacer nada─. Así que… olvida lo que pasó ─continuó Zero mientras estudiaba con detenimiento la ropa que tenía en brazos.

Nunca se iba a entender a sí mismo. Hace un par de minutos había estado tan enojado como para dejar al vampiro hecho un trapo de piso, pero ahora… Subió la vista lentamente. Kaname seguía parado a un par de metros sin saber bien qué hacer. El purasangre por lo general desbordaba de poder, gracia y seguridad. No obstante, Zero no pudo evitar sentir que abajo de esa máscara tranquila y llena de confianza yacían cicatrices invisibles que lo recorrían de pies a cabeza. Cicatrices tan profundas que hubieran lisiado a alguien más débil, y esto era algo que Zero comprendía más que bien.

Era extraño… al parecer Kaname le podía hacer sentir un rango de emociones de tamaño considerable, aunque lo más común era la irritación homicida. Cuando el purasangre se volvía demandante e intenso, convirtiéndose en todo el mundo inmediato del ex humano, Zero se volvía loco y deseaba al vampiro como ninguna otra cosa en la faz de la tierra. Pero era en momentos como éste o el que pasaron en el bosque, momentos en los que Kaname salía de su zona de confort y parecía inseguro y casi vulnerable, en los que Zero se sentía atraído hacia el purasangre y un dolor inmenso e inexplicable se apoderaba de su pecho.

Una ola de alivio pasó brevemente por los ojos de Kaname antes de que éstos se volvieran a sellar y se hicieran indescifrables como de costumbre. Pero Zero lo había visto. Últimamente, estaba comenzando a ver muchas cosas del purasangre de las que nunca antes se había percatado.

Estaba cansado… cansado de pelear, agotado de la lucha constante contra todo el mundo en la que sentía que estaba inmerso. La verdad era que, sin importar cuánto tratara de negarlo ni cuán asqueadas estuvieran su sensibilidad y su mente, nunca se había sentido más vivo que desde que consumó el lazo con Kaname. Todavía estaba lejos de aceptarlo, pero… a veces lo más fácil no hacer el esfuerzo.

Zero se separó otra vez de la puerta del baño: ─Vamos, date una ducha y cámbiate que hueles a muerto, nos tenemos que ir a dormir ─dijo en voz baja mientras cruzaba la habitación para dirigirse a la cama más alejada.

Kaname entró al baño en silencio y cerró la puerta sin pensarlo dos veces, dejando que Zero se pusiera a las apuradas un par de calzoncillos nuevos y una camisa limpia. El ex humano colocó su ropa usada sobre una punta de la larga cómoda en la que estaba situada la televisión y se metió rápidamente entre las sábanas. Alargando el brazo, apagó la lámpara que había sobre la mesita de luz entre las dos camas, Kaname no la iba a necesitar cuando saliera.

Acostado en la oscuridad, escuchó el ruido del agua que corría en el baño y se preguntó dónde estaban los demás. Parecía como si hubieran pasado siglos desde la última vez que los vio a todos ¿Aido e Ichijo habían podido encontrar a Kain y Ruka? ¿Dónde estaban Yuki y el Director? _Yuki_… no, no… Pensar en ella ahora no era una buena idea. Lo hacía sentir demasiado avergonzado y culpable, aunque rezaba con fervor por que la muchacha estuviera bien, sin importar dónde se encontrara.

Zero hizo una mueca de dolor y puso dos dedos en la base de su cuello ante el eco de emoción de Kaname que reverberaba por su cuerpo. Rodó hasta ponerse de costado, de espaldas al baño, y desapareció abajo de las colchas. Trató por la fuerza de sacar al purasangre de sus pensamientos, pero fue en vano y cuando finalmente se durmió, el joven vampiro lo siguió en sueños.


	20. Te doy mi sangre

_**N. de la T.: **__Al igual que Zero, les pido una copiosa cantidad de disculpas por la demora inhumana y lo asquerosamente vomitiva, repugnantemente pútrida, obscenamente aberrante e impúdicamente pedorra (uff) que me quedó la traducción [Insertar aquí carita hipócrita (ej.: "xD") cosa de que la traductora no quede como una loca de mierda, pese a que su verdadera naturaleza no era ningún secreto]. Pero ojito que la culpa es mía, así que no quiero que anden por ahí pensando cosas malas de la autora, che, que ella no tiene nada que ver con mi monstruosa estupidez. Prometo no dar tanta vergüenza ajena para la próxima (aunque sí, señorita, es como usté sospecha, yo prometo mucho, prometo mucho… pero al fin y al cabo no juro nada). Hadelánte kon hel kapitúlo! _

_

* * *

_

_**N. de la A.: **__Por si alguien se estaba preguntando qué pasaba en el resto del mundo, me pareció una buena idea ponerme al día con los otros personajes. Todo el asunto del sello de sangre puede parecer como una nota al margen pero prometo que hay una buena razón por la que lo menciono _-mirada inocente-

_Las advertencias cítricas se aplican de nuevo a algunas partes del capítulo. ;) Perdón. No me pude resistir._

**Capítulo veinte: "Te doy mi sangre"**

─Volvió el pulso… no, ¡no! ─dijo Aido, arrodillado con los dedos sobre el cuello de su primo y la oreja cerca de su boca. El corazón de Kain se había detenido. _Otra vez_─ ¡Takuma! ─Los ojos azules de Aido, desesperados y suplicantes, se dispararon hacia Ichijo, quien se encontraba de rodillas con las palmas sobre el pecho de Kain.

Takuma se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de evitar que sus manos temblaran mientras las cruzaba de nuevo sobre el corazón del vampiro. Exhaló tensamente, enviando un pequeño y cuidadoso golpe eléctrico, casi como el de un desfibrilador, al cuerpo que seguía sin responder. Le resultaba complicado controlar su poder a un nivel tan delicado y pensó que era mucho más fácil crear rayos que hacer que el corazón débil de Kain volviera a latir. Salvar una vida era más difícil que terminarla.

Los músculos de Kain se contrajeron automáticamente y su pecho se arqueó contra las manos de Ichijo. Aido dejó escapar un grito y arrancó los dedos del cuello del joven cuando, en el breve contacto, la carga eléctrica pasó del cuerpo de su primo al suyo.

─¡Aido, no lo toques! ─dijo Ichijo, mirándolo con ojos tan frustrados como compungidos y preocupados. Ambos sentían más cansancio y turbación de lo que les gustaría admitir. Ichijo no percibió movimiento alguno bajo sus palmas, los pulmones continuaban sin responder y el corazón, sin latir. Maldijo en voz baja y con algo de aspereza, juntando energía para otra descarga pero, esta vez, dándole a Aido una mirada de advertencia antes de proceder.

─Vamos, Wild… vamos… ─murmuró Ichijo mientras permanecía inclinado sobre el otro vampiro, con los claros cabellos pegados a la frente por el sudor. Ocho veces había puesto el corazón de Kain en marcha y ocho veces éste había comenzado a fallar en cuestión de minutos. Ahora, y siendo honesto consigo mismo, Ichijo dudaba que pudiera reiniciar sus latidos una vez más, así como dudaba que tal cosa hiciera alguna diferencia. Kain estaba muy mal, la condición en que habían encontrado al joven y a Ruka era completamente inhumana.

Aido, sintiéndose impotente, se quedó sentado con los puños sobre las piernas mirando cómo Ichijo trataba de volver a Kain a la vida. En cualquier otra ocasión, los episodios de anoche hubieran parecido una gran aventura. Habían logrado burlar la seguridad de una de las prisiones mejor custodiadas de la región y se habían mandado un rescate digno de, por lo menos, un siglo de alarde. Pero todo eso no tendría ninguna importancia si ahora perdían a Kain.

Cuando lo liberaron, habían encontrado al joven en mal estado físico, pero Aido no se había percatado de la verdadera gravedad de su deterioro. Había señales claras de que lo habían interrogado y golpeado, y de que su fuerza vampírica había sido reprimida mediante el uso de drogas. Pero había salido caminando de su celda y hasta había insistido en ayudar a Ruka, quien también estaba muy mal y a quien Kain protegía con fiereza.

Sin embargo, mientras su escape avanzaba sin contratiempos… Kain había comenzado a mostrar señales de que algo no andaba bien. Su marcha era cada vez más lenta, se tropezaba y no lograba orientarse, haciendo que casi los encontraran. No hubo tiempo de hacer mucho más que sacarlo de ahí a las rastras. Al final, cuando se vieron forzados a salir cuanto antes, Aido terminó cargándolo sobre su hombro mientras Ichijo ayudaba a Ruka, que por lo menos seguía de pie.

Para cuando llegaron a un lugar relativamente seguro… Kain había dejado de respirar. Sin poderse quedar en la calle y sin ningún lugar a dónde ir, Ichijo había usado la fuerza para abrirles camino a una cafetería clausurada. En las ventanas polvorientas que daban a la calle, unos letreros anaranjados decían algo de cierre por quiebra. En el fondo, entre asientos acolchados pegados a la pared y sillas puestas patas para arriba sobre mesitas redondas, habían desplegado sobre el piso un mantel amarillento en el que recostaron a Kain. Desde entonces, Ichijo y Aido habían estado esforzándose sin descanso para revivirlo… pero las cosas no se veían bien.

Ruka se sentó en el borde de una de las sillas acolchadas que había cerca. La forma en que se inclinaba hacia adelante y la palidez de su piel delataban su debilidad, aunque la furia que centelleaba en sus ojos fríos hablaba solamente de preocupación y venganza. Quemaduras hinchadas y cortes horribles se extendían por su brazo derecho hasta desaparecer bajo la camisa carcelaria que vestía, arruinando la grácil belleza de su rostro allí donde las heridas desfiguraban su mejilla y cuello. _Malditos inquisidores…_ más les valía que su piel se curara sin una cicatriz… pero en estos momentos, su mente se estaba ocupando de otra cosa.

Kain había tratado de protegerla y, cuando los interrogadores la habían empezado a quemar, él se liberó de las cadenas que lo inmovilizaban y se les tiró encima en un arrebato de cólera, matando por poco a uno de los hombres. Por esta razón le cambiaron las drogas que le estaban administrando por unas que lo mantuvieran más controlado. Por esta razón ahora tenían que enfrentar estas consecuencias. En la otra habitación, ella había escuchado las advertencias y protestas de los médicos por la cantidad de drogas vampíricas que estaban inyectando en el cuerpo de Kain. Habían dicho que se podían acumular en su sistema, sobrecargándolo y llevándolo a una muerte súbita. Lo que ella estaba observando en estos momentos eran esos mismos síntomas que los doctores habían especificado. Pero a sus interrogadores, a esos _desgraciados_ del Consejo, no les importó. Lo único que querían era saber dónde se escondía Kaname.

Lo más irónico era que ni ella ni Kain conocían la respuesta a esa pregunta. Aunque daba igual, ya que de haberlo sabido nunca hubieran abierto la boca. La muerte era preferible antes que traicionar a Kaname y ahora parecía que, de cualquier manera, ése era el destino de Kain. Ruka cerró los ojos, sintiéndose culpable e indefensa, y odiando intensamente ambas sensaciones.

Le había dicho acerca de las drogas a Aido e Ichijo pero no había nada que pudieran hacer. Kain debía estar en un hospital, pero teniendo en cuenta que habían acabado de escapar de prisión y que en estos momentos eran todos fugitivos buscados… ésa no era una opción factible. Llevar al joven a un hospital sería como entregarlo a las autoridades, asegurando su sentencia de muerte.

Ichijo envió otro golpe de electricidad al cuerpo de Kain y luego subió la vista despacio hasta descansarla sobre Aido, sacudiendo la cabeza con un pequeño movimiento. Era inútil… Kain ya no respondía.

Aido apretó los labios con fuerza mientras batallaba contra el ardor punzante que sentía detrás de los ojos. _Akatsuki_ Kain siempre había estado a su lado, respaldándolo y brindándole su apoyo incluso cuando Aido sabía que se estaba comportando como un mal criado. Él siempre había dicho que más que primos, eran como hermanos.

─¡No! Inténtalo otra vez, Takuma, por favor… ─insistió el joven. No podía dejarlo ir.

Ichijo miró a Aido con ojos dolientes pero resignados.

─Aido… lo lamento. Su corazón se va a parar aunque lo hagamos latir otra vez. La fuerza de las drogas es mucha todavía y su cuerpo no puede contra ellas. Yo… lo lamento… ─sentía como si su garganta se estuviera hinchando. Bajó la vista para mirar la figura inmóvil de Kain, con el pelo marrón pícaro y salvaje revoloteando débilmente alrededor de sus rasgos pálidos y magullados. Esto estaba mal, tan mal… si por lo menos hubieran llegado antes, si por lo menos… Los movimientos de Aido, quien se estaba arremangando rápidamente, le llamaron la atención.

─Su cuerpo está fallando porque el elemento anti-vampírico de la droga evita que se cure y ataque la sobredosis como lo haría en circunstancias normales, ¿no? ─respondió Aido ante la pregunta muda en los ojos de Ichijo mientras se subía las mangas por sobre los codos. Su voz había sonado ronca, pero tenía en el rostro esa mirada abstraída con la que se lo veía casi siempre que estaba resolviendo algún problema de física desquiciadamente complejo. Sacó una pequeña navaja suiza del bolsillo de su pantalón y separó la cuchilla.

─¿Aido… qué estás…?

Aido se hizo un tajo limpio y profundo a lo largo de su muñeca derecha y luego siguió con la izquierda. Apretó las heridas una contra otra mientras la sangre caía por sus antebrazos y goteaba de sus codos. Al poco tiempo su cuerpo comenzó a intentar repararse, pero el joven mantuvo los cortes bien juntos para que las heridas no se pudieras cerrar demasiado rápido.

─¡Aido! ─empezó a decir Takuma, pero Ruka lo detuvo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

─Está tratando de hacer un sello de sangre ─dijo en una voz suave y un poco ronca. Sabía lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Hanabusa. Recordaba los días de lluvia que había pasado de niña en la biblioteca de la familia Aido con Akatsuki y Hanabusa. Sacaban de los estantes libros enormes forrados en cuero y los esparcían por el piso, devorando en sus horas de ocio historias del mundo vampírico, de su folclore, sus ciencias, sus cuentos fantásticos, su filosofía… todo aquello que el capricho les exigiera. Los fascinaban especialmente los grandes volúmenes que trataban sobre encantamientos y teoría de los hechizos, llevándolos a hacer muchos experimentos que a veces funcionaban y a veces no, pero que casi siempre los metían en líos.

En uno de esos libros habían leído acerca de los sellos de sangre. No era el tipo de cosa que se atreverían a probar por diversión pero, incluso después de todo este tiempo, Ruka reconocía los pasos que Aido estaba siguiendo. Apretó el hombro de Ichijo, sin darse cuenta de lo fuerte que lo estaba agarrando. _Ten cuidado, Aido… esto ya no es un juego…_

Los ojos de Ichijo se agrandaron ligeramente. Era familiar con los lazos de sangre, pero nada más de un modo vago y casi siempre por leyendas. Los encantamientos nunca le resultaron muy interesantes y su abuelo siempre lo había empujado hacia temas como los negocios y la política, aunque el joven odiaba ambos en secreto.

─¿De verdad funciona? ─preguntó con incertidumbre.

Aido lo ignoró por completo mientras enfocaba su concentración en lo que estaba haciendo y ponía sus muñecas cruzadas sobre el pecho de Kain, dejando que muchas gotas de sangre cayeran encima de la piel pálida. Cerró los ojos, salmodiando en voz baja y suave.

─No tengo idea ─susurró Ruka con honestidad y la mirada fija sobre los dos primos─. Conozco la teoría pero nunca la vi en práctica. Los sellos de sangre son muy peligrosos como para conjurarlos si no hay una gran necesidad. El vampiro que crea uno, pasa al sello algo de su energía vital y luego la otra persona recibe esa energía lentamente, como si el sello fuera una cápsula de liberación prolongada. A veces puede crear una conexión temporánea que permite que un vampiro saque fuerzas de otro mientras el sello esté activado. Supongo que se lo podría llamar el precursor del bypass. Históricamente, antes de la llegada de la medicina moderna, la idea era mantener a la persona con vida hasta que se pudiera conseguir ayuda o hasta que el cuerpo herido del vampiro tuviera la oportunidad de sanar por su cuenta y dejara de precisar la energía de otros… ─La voz de Ruka se oía débil y distante mientras explicaba, como recitando de memoria algo que había leído hacía mucho tiempo. No estaba segura de si debería atreverse a esperar que el antiguo encantamiento diera resultado, pero la esperanza era todo lo que les quedaba.

Sin embargo, a Ichijo no le dijo una cosa: que crear este hechizo era especialmente peligroso para un novato. Según el libro, era difícil controlar la cantidad de energía que se encerraba en el sello y resultaba sencillo poner demasiada.

Las muñecas de Aido habían parado de sangrar y, separándolas, dibujó con dedos cuidadosos un pequeño símbolo usando la sangre del pecho de Kain, sobre su corazón. Todo lo que necesitaba era mantener a Kain con vida hasta que las drogas salieran de su sistema, hasta que su propia fuerza natural regresara… _que esto funcione, por favor. _Aido cerró los ojos y apretó la palma de su mano contra el símbolo que había trazado, murmurando las palabras que concluían con el encantamiento en la lengua muerta en que lo había aprendido hacía muchos años.

Un resplandor llameante y débil pareció surgir de entre sus dedos, iluminando por un momento el rincón oscuro de la cafetería ajada y abandonada. Luego, la luz desapareció y Aido se deslizó hacia un costado sin hacer ruido, como una marioneta a la que se le cortaron los hilos, tumbándose sobre el piso al lado de su primo.

─¡Aido! ─gritó Ichijo alarmado y, sin perder un segundo, se inclinó sobre el rubio y lo puso boca arriba, buscando su pulso con los dedos. Ruka, quien más o menos había esperado que pasara una cosa así, dejó su asiento con dificultad y se arrodilló al lado de Kain.

Ichijo se tranquilizó al sentir el pulso de Aido.

─Está inconsciente nada más ─le dijo a Ruka mientras dirigía su vista hacia ella.

Ruka sabía que ese "inconsciente" era más bien un "en coma", pero siempre y cuando Aido estuviera vivo, se encontraría bien. O por lo menos, eso esperaba.

Ruka rozó con los dedos la marca sobre el pecho de Kain y la sangre no se desparramó. No estaba seca, sino que más bien parecía haberse convertido en un signo inamovible, como un tatuaje. Aido había usado la versión simplificada del kanji de su apellido. La forma que se le daba no tenía importancia, pero era preferible que fuera algo personal de quien creaba el sello.

Debajo de la marca rojiza o amarronada… el pecho vacilante de Kain subió y bajó. Los ojos de Ruka se dispararon hacia los de Ichijo mientras buscaba el pulso y ponía una mano cerca de la boca del joven para ver si había corriente de aire.

─¡Respira! Y hay pulso… muy débil, pero hay.

Una pizca de asombro recorrió el cuerpo de la joven. _Había funcionado. De verdad había funcionado. _Ruka miró a Aido. Siempre lo había visto como un molesto hermano menor quien continuamente los seguía a ella y a Kain y mandoneaba a todo el mundo. Pero esto que había acabado de hacer merecía su respeto.

─¿Funcionó? ─En el rostro de Takuma apareció el mismo asombro que reinaba en Ruka y el joven se apresuró a revisar a Kain por sí mismo. Y confirmó que era verdad. El cuerpo de Kain seguía en plena lucha; cada respiro y cada latido de su corazón le costaba horrores… pero el sello que tenía en el pecho le permitía vivir por el momento usando la fuerza de su primo mientras las drogas devastadoras hacían su trabajo, disipándose de su cuerpo muy lentamente.

Ichijo se hamacó hasta quedar agachado sobre las plantas de sus pies, sintiéndose tan agotado como nunca. Los últimos días habían sido… irreales. Primero Aido y después Kain… Ya había cumplido de por vida con su cuota de gente que salvar. Sacudió la cabeza y su vista saltó de la figura inmóvil de uno de los primos a la del otro.

─¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

─Esperamos ─contestó Ruka, sentándose en el piso en una posición más cómoda con una mueca de dolor─. Esperamos a que Kain se recupere hasta que ya no necesite estar conectado a Aido. Una vez que vuelva a estar consciente, va a tener que liberar el sello de sangre. Sospecho que Aido puso demasiada energía… y no se va a poder despertar hasta que no se lo desactive.

Ichijo arrugó el entrecejo, tanto por la preocupación que le inspiraban estas noticias como por el tono flemático de Ruka, pero no hizo comentarios acerca de lo segundo.

─¿Qué pasa si uno de los dos muere antes de que el sello sea liberado? ─preguntó. Dios no lo permita, pero además de preocupación, le daba curiosidad y Ruka claramente sabía más del tema que él.

─No estoy segura ─admitió la joven frunciendo un poco el ceño en una mueca pensativa─. Si Aido muriera, es posible que la fuerza restante pase al sello y se quede en el cuerpo de Kain para siempre hasta que, tal vez, se gaste de a poco con el tiempo. Aunque me imagino que una cosa así llevaría siglos. Dudo que Kain la pueda disolver en ese caso, porque no tendría ningún cuerpo viviente al que regresar. La energía de los sellos nada más puede ser devuelta al dueño de la sangre que los creó.

Las cejas de Ichijo se alzaron.

─Entonces, ¿sería como en las historias de antaño en las que alguien tiene una marca "mágica" que le da poder y una vida extremadamente larga?

Ruka asintió con la cabeza.

─Es probable. Creo que esas historias debieron haber estado basadas en la idea de los sellos de sangre, pero que el elemento verídico se perdió porque, como dije antes, en el pasado eran mucho más comunes que ahora. Sin embargo, si Kain muriera… no sé si el sello se liberaría automáticamente y pasaría la fuerza a Aido, o si… ─Ruka acercó su brazo herido un poco más a su pecho─. O si ambos morirían ─dijo en voz muy baja.

* * *

Del otro lado de las puertas del hotel, el día se hacía noche y los últimos rayos del sol poniente desaparecían detrás de altos rascacielos y centros comerciales.

El dolor arrugó ligeramente el rostro de Zero. Una agonía familiar apretaba el pecho del joven y se adentraba en su sueño como una daga. Su cabeza palpitaba mientras la inconsciencia se desvanecía, aunque aún no lo había hecho por completo. No obstante, y pese a estar casi dormido, Zero sabía cuál era el problema.

Tenía hambre.

Mierda… eso no estaba bien… no hacía mucho había bebido una enorme cantidad de la sangre de Kaname, ¿no le tendría que alcanzar por bastante tiempo todavía? La primera vez que había bebido del vampiro, le pareció que no había necesitado alimentarse de nuevo por décadas. Sin embargo, aquí estaba… mareado y con calambres de hambre.

Zero se agitó un poco, inquieto. A medida que se despertaba, se iba percatando de otra sensación, sólo que ésta era cálida y cómoda. Incluso entre su dolor y aturdimiento, parecía tranquilizante de alguna manera. Le llevó un momento darse cuenta de que la sensación era un brazo envuelto alrededor de su cintura y un cuerpo acurrucado contra su espalda. Otro momento fue lo que necesitó para caer en la cuenta de a quién pertenecía ese brazo y rápidamente trató de alejarse y darse vuelta.

El brazo de Kaname instintivamente lo apretó con más fuerza, negándose a dejarlo salir a menos que quisiera dar batalla. En estos momentos, Zero no estaba en condición de andar peleando, y hasta moverse le resultaba difícil. Era evidente que el purasangre estaba medio dormido porque murmuró algo ininteligible contra el cuello de Zero, rozando la piel desnuda con su aliento cálido.

Zero exhaló despacio para tranquilizarse y dejó de luchar. No quería que esto se convirtiera en una repetición de la noche anterior… o más bien, suponía que tendría que ser el _día anterior_. Toda esta cosa del horario nocturno le estaba cruzando los cables.

─Kaname ─dijo despacio y con tanta paciencia como pudo aunar teniendo en consideración que su cabeza parecía estar a punto de salir rodando por el piso─ ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué estás en _mi_ cama?

Al parecer, Kaname no se quería despertar todavía y apretó su cara contra Zero, donde su hombro se unía con su cuello, balbuceando algo que sonaba como: _Porque aquí estoy más cómodo._

Pese a lo mal que se sentía, el ex humano casi soltó una carcajada. Kaname era increíble. Daba la sensación de que no tenía un concepto de límites personales y comportamiento aceptable… o tal vez, su concepto era muy diferente al de Zero.

Revoleando los ojos, Zero renovó sus intentos de escape. Kaname soltó un gruñido adormecido y rodó hasta quedar boca abajo, arrastrando con él al ex humano y terminando a medias sobre la espalda de Zero. Evidentemente, no pensaba dejarlo ir.

El ex humano respiró despacio e hizo puños de sus manos, todavía sin saber si se tendría que sentir irritado o divertido. Hacía algunas horas, cuando se fue a dormir, había tomado una decisión: no iba a permitir que Kuran lo volviera a sacar de sus casillas y lo hiciera explotar como ocurrió ayer. Lo que estaba cambiando entre ellos dos, sea lo que fuere, no podía tener prioridad por sobre todas las otras cosas que estaban pasando. Si seguían en malos términos, no iban a conseguir más que aumentar la dificultad del trabajo que tenían que hacer juntos. Así que… la paciencia era la orden del día.

─Kaname, suéltame, me quiero levantar.

Zero se obligó a mantener la calma mientras la cabeza de Kaname descansaba a gusto entre sus omóplatos. Nada más Kuran podría haber hecho que le resultara tan difícil respetar su propia resolución a minutos de haberse despertado.

Kaname levantó la cabeza, pero no se movió todavía. Zero se quedó duro como una piedra al sentir que el vampiro trazaba una línea de besos lenta y premeditada a lo largo de su columna, por sobre el cuello de su camiseta. La boca experta del purasangre se movió hasta el costado de su cuello, lamiendo cálidamente la piel sensible. Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, Zero dejó escapar un gemido suave contra la almohada ante las fuertes respuestas de su cuerpo a los estímulos.

─¡KANAME! ─gritó. La irritación había ganado y el calor fluía por todo su ser, haciendo que su cabeza adolorida diera todavía más vueltas.

Kaname sonrió contra la piel de Zero mientras le rozaba el cuello lentamente con sus dientes, sintiendo los fuertes latidos de su arteria carótida cuando la trazó con la lengua. Sabía que se tenían que levantar y que trabajo serio los esperaba, pero estaba muy cómodo aquí y arrancar estas reacciones de Zero era _demasiado_ divertido. Había tratado de mantener distancia y, primero, se había acostado en su propia cama… pero había pasado horas cambiando de posición. Zero estaba muy cerca… y la atracción que sentía era muy fuerte. No había podido dormir hasta que no se metió en lecho de al lado y se acurrucó contra la espalda del otro vampiro.

─Pero tienes hambre, Kiriyu… ─murmuró con voz persuasiva sobre el cuello de Zero─. Lo puedo sentir. Necesitas alimentarte… ─La boca de Kaname avanzó con paso inexorable por la garganta del ex humano, subiendo hasta su oreja y lamiendo sensualmente el lóbulo curvado. Con dientes y lengua jugueteó con los aritos de Zero, disfrutando el contraste entre la piel cálida y suave, y el metal frío y duro.

Una de sus manos se deslizó por la cintura de Zero, elevándose debajo de la fina camiseta de algodón que tenía puesta. El ex humano tembló y sus puños se asieron de las sábanas ante la mezcla de calor intenso con hambre vehemente, que casi desbordaba a sus sentidos. No podía respirar cuando Kaname le hacía estas cosas, y su dificultad no tenía nada que ver con el peso del purasangre sobre su espalda. Se resistió a las ganas de gemir. Estaba tan hambriento… y los toqueteos de Kaname eran casi insoportables.

El purasangre por lo menos tendría que tener la decencia de sentirse, aunque sea, un poco culpable. Sabía más que bien _cuál_ era la razón del hambre de Zero, ya que había hecho otras cosas además de acurrucarse junto al ex humano mientras éste dormía. Había tenido la necesidad de sentirse conectado… de parar el dolor de su pecho, y beber la sangre del muchacho parecía la manera más discreta de lograrlo, hasta tal punto que se había asegurado de ni siquiera perturbar su sueño.

Ahora, sin embargo… era demasiado tentador no usar el estado desesperado de Zero para su provecho. Kaname también estaba adolorido… y también tenía hambre… sólo que no de sangre. Cuando un lazo físico y de sangre se establecía entre una pareja purasangre, lo que seguía era un mes o dos en los que le dedicaban al otro su atención intensa y exclusivamente. Algunos lo llamaban en broma la "luna de miel", y durante este período nadie esperaba que hicieran mucho más que estar juntos. El deseo en ellos era prácticamente innato y Kaname estaba sufriendo por tratar de reprimir esa necesidad y por la distancia que Zero estaba imponiendo entre ambos.

Al parecer, la herencia humana de Zero actuaba como un escudo que lo protegía de la peor parte de este sufrimiento, pero por lo menos había _una_ forma en que necesitaba al purasangre… y Kaname no iba a desperdiciar su oportunidad.

Lamió la piel sensible detrás de la oreja del ex humano con labios y lengua y su mano siguió su curso por el cuerpo de Zero hasta que sus largos dedos capturaron un pezón, usándolo para jugar lentamente mientras el joven yacía atrapado entre el purasangre y el colchón.

Esta vez el ex humano gimió, no lo pudo evitar. Inclinó la cabeza a un lado sobre la almohada, dándole a Kaname un mayor acceso a su cuello al mismo tiempo que sus dedos se aferraban a las sábanas con más fuerza. Estaba tan mareado… y, sin embargo, lo único que hacía su hambre de sangre era alimentar su hambre de Kaname, aumentando su capacidad de respuesta al tacto increíble y endemoniado del vampiro. Odiaba lo que le hacía el hambre, odiaba en lo que lo transformaba… pero tal vez, le susurró una vocecita, tal vez no lo transformaba en nada. Tal vez tan sólo lo hacía enfrentar los sentimientos y deseos que siempre trataba con tanto esfuerzo de ocultar y negar.

─Te odio… ─dijo Zero entre jadeos mientras sentía cómo se iba derritiendo bajo las atenciones intensas de Kaname y cómo el deseo se fundía con el hambre, quemando su cuerpo y su cerebro, consumiendo su alma. Su tono de voz no armonizó del todo con sus palabras.

─Ya lo sé… ─murmuró Kaname de manera seductora al mismo tiempo que apretaba ligeramente la piel pálida y deliciosa, manteniendo a Zero contra su pecho mientras sus dedos cálidos y hábiles se encargaban de un pezón y luego del otro. Todas las fibras de su ser rebosaban de vitalidad y el calor palpitaba por sus venas como lava. Sabía que el tiempo les era un lujo, pero no necesitaba demasiado. Lo único que necesitaba era… El cuerpo de Zero tembló contra su pecho y él gimió con suavidad, casi desesperado. Lo único que necesitaba era _esto_.

La mano libre de Kaname se deslizó hasta su propio cuello, extrayendo limpiamente un par de gotas de sangre con las uñas. Zero se quedó inmóvil entre sus brazos. Por un breve momento, en el interior del joven estalló una lucha ante los intentos de resistirse a sus necesidades e instintos. Después, les dejó el camino libre y, retorciéndose entre el agarre del purasangre, Kaname le permitió rodar hasta quedar boca arriba.

Los ojos plateados se habían teñido de rojo sangre mientras lo miraban y Kaname sintió que su pecho se tensionaba frente a unas olas de un calor casi insoportable. La boca de Zero se dirigió hacia su cuello en un instante y el ex humano succionó cálidamente contra la curva del cuello de Kaname, lamiendo las gotas errantes de sangre antes de dar un mordisco hambriento y comenzar a beber.

Cuando la sangre cálida entró en su cuerpo, el alivio y un deleite embriagador le inundaron los sentidos. Nada en la faz de la tierra sabía tan bien ni lo hacía sentir así. Él lo sabía. Sabía que era completa y verdaderamente adicto a la sangre de Kaname. Ninguna otra cosa podría tener este gusto único ni sería capaz de satisfacerlo hasta límites tan profundos. Parecía perder todo control sobre su persona bajo la influencia de este tónico arrebatador… y eso le gustaba.

Zero cayó en la cuenta de que, debajo de las sábanas y contra su propio cuerpo, Kaname estaba desnudo y lo único que los separaba era la fina tela de su camiseta y calzoncillos. Tal cosa lo hubiera enfurecido o avergonzado hacía unos minutos, pero en estos momentos, el sólo pensar al respecto hizo que una profunda ola de excitación recorriera su cuerpo ya excitado. Que Dios lo perdone, pero deseaba al purasangre y puta que era difícil fingir que no lo hacía, incluso ante sí mismo.

Kaname tembló de placer y pasó una mano por detrás de la cabeza de Zero, acercándolo más y enredando sus dedos entre los cabellos plateados. Su otra mano se deslizó hasta la ropa interior del ex humano, encontrando la carne dura y prodigándole caricias con un solo objetivo en mente.

Zero arqueó la espalda y gruñó con voz ronca contra la piel de Kaname, desgarrando la carne pálida en su movimiento abrupto. El purasangre maldijo por la bajo, pero de placer. Su aliento raspaba contra el rostro de Zero mientras le bajaba los boxers de suave algodón, meciéndose con urgencia contra el muslo de su amante. Se volvía loco cuando Zero bebía su sangre y lo dejaba casi temblando a causa de la fuerza pasional del deseo que corría por su ser.

Zero tomó el hombro de Kaname con una mano y, con los colmillos todavía hundidos en su cuello, la otra se deslizó rápidamente por el abdomen del purasangre y envolvió el miembro que se apretaba contra su cuerpo con fuerza. Cada músculo de Kaname pareció contraerse y Zero sintió que el pulso debajo de su boca había aumentado en velocidad, derramando sangre en el sistema del ex humano con más rapidez mientras Zero copiaba sobre el purasangre lo que éste le estaba haciendo.

Kaname inhaló con esfuerzo y gimió el nombre del ex humano entre sus cabellos. El joven lo estaba desarmando de arriba a abajo. Quitó del camino los boxers de Zero bajándolos por completo y se acomodó entre las piernas del vampiro, enardecido y buscando el alivio.

Todo el cuerpo del ex humano respondió a las reacciones de Kaname mientras le daba placer. El cazador cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiró entrecortadamente. La sangre comenzó a caer por su mentón y por el pecho de Kaname cuando las intenciones del purasangre se volvieron evidentes. El ex humano soltó un gruñido gutural. Kaname pensaba que podía hacer lo que quisiera, _conseguir_ lo que quisiera… y, obviamente, por lo general tenía razón. Pero el vampiro iba a tener que ceder un poco si es que quería seguir tomando. Quizá Zero tenía que enfrentar el hecho de que no podía resistirse a la intensa atracción que había entre ellos… pero tampoco iba a abrirse siempre de piernas para el purasangre. Él deseaba a Kaname… y mucho.

Zero liberó sus colmillos y lamió con lengua y labios las pequeñas heridas que había inflingido hasta que se hubieran cerrado. Kaname torció la cabeza, enredando los dedos en el pelo del ex humano y acercando la boca de Zero a la suya con gesto hambriento, lamiendo su propia sangre de los labios del muchacho antes de ir de en busca de un beso profundo. El ex humano devolvió el beso con ardor, reclamando la boca del purasangre como suya.

Sus rodillas abrazaron las caderas de Kaname, invirtiendo sus posiciones mientras las piernas de ambos se enmarañaban. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo que tenía debajo, subiendo las manos desde la cintura del purasangre hasta llegar a sus brazos y ubicándolos de tal manera que quedaran a cada lado de la cabeza del vampiro. La imagen de Kaname acostado sobre las sábanas blancas, con los oscuros cabellos desordenados alrededor de su rostro y los ojos vidriosos de deseo… le quitó el aliento.

El purasangre respiraba con dificultad frente a la pasión ferviente que le hicieron sentir las manos de Zero al deslizarse por su piel y el movimiento de sus miembros que chocaban uno contra el otro al son de un ritmo desordenado que era mitad danza y mitad lucha. Rodaron sobre la cama en una maraña de cuerpos calientes, incapaces de saciarse del otro, con sus miembros apretados entre sí desbordando de un deseo hambriento y voluptuoso, haciendo que los resortes del colchón chillaran en protesta para oídos sordos.

Mientras se revolcaban, Zero mordió a Kaname otra vez y el purasangre soltó un grito, su cuerpo excitado casi se estaba acalambrando por la dicha embriagadora. Volviendo a quedar sobre Kaname, Zero trazó una línea de besos y mordiscos calientes por el costado de su cuello, enardeciendo el miembro del vampiro con su demandante puño.

El purasangre arqueó la espalda y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras maldecía con ardor y entre barboteos. Se sentía como plastilina derretida, con todos sus sentidos en llamas y haciéndose oír con gritos penetrantes. Estaba muy cerca del límite y su cuerpo se entregó de buena gana a la manipulación de Zero, honesta aunque inexperta. El joven ni siquiera registró inmediatamente lo que estaba ocurriendo cuando el ex humano lo puso boca abajo y lo abrió de piernas con las rodillas, manteniendo las delgadas caderas algo levantadas del colchón y envolviendo con un brazo la cintura del purasangre para que su mano pudiera continuar con su tarea devastadora. Apoyó su peso sobre el otro brazo y enterró su rostro contra el cuello de Kaname, succionando y mordisqueando.

Cuando el purasangre finalmente se dio cuenta de la posición en la que había sido maniobrado, se quedó inmóvil como si su cerebro estuviera tratando de ponerse al día sin tener éxito debido a toda la atención que demandaba su cuerpo. Empezó a tratar de levantarse, pero Zero lo mordió a modo de advertencia, poniendo todo su cuerpo sobre la espalda del vampiro. Por supuesto, Kaname se lo podría sacar de encima si realmente lo intentaba, pero alejar al ex humano era sin lugar a dudas una de las cosas que menos quería en estos momentos.

Zero se movió contra él, volviendo imposible todo pensamiento. El cuerpo de Kaname permaneció tenso y dubitativo por unos segundos. Renunciar al control no le resultaba fácil, en la situación que fuera. Sin embargo, el deseo y la necesidad de sentir al ex humano, de compartir todo con él, rápidamente fundió su vacilación. Se relajó y dejó caer la cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados, inclinándose sobre el colchón. Se meció contra Zero, chirriando los dientes y jadeando tanto de placer como agonía mientras su amante lo penetraba.

* * *

─Nngg… ─murmuró Kain aturdido, apoyándose sobre un codo y haciendo fuerza para sentarse. Sacudió la cabeza y se la tomó entre las manos. Sentía como si tuviera la peor resaca de la historia, pero era una mejora importante teniendo en cuenta cómo se había sentido la última vez que recordaba. Ichijo y Ruka estaban tratando de explicarle al mismo tiempo lo que había pasado, aunque los latidos de su cabeza evitaban que las palabras tuvieran mucho sentido. No obstante, captó la idea general. Estaban a salvo, se estaban escondiendo, y él casi había muerto.

Kain se miró. Tenía una sensación extraña en el pecho, como de… calidez. Tenía la camisa abierta y veía claramente la pequeña marca tatuada sobre su corazón. Sus ojos nublados se agrandaron al leer el kanji al revés y buscó a su primo con la vista sin perder ni un segundo. Supo instantáneamente lo que había hecho Aido, sin necesidad de la explicación que los otros dos vampiros estaban tratando de darle.

─Aido, estás loco de remate… ─balbuceó Kain mientras se daba vuelta y ponía una mano sobre el hombro de su primo en coma─ ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?

─Kain… tendrías que esperar hasta estar… ─trató de advertirle Ruka, pero Kain hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza, interrumpiéndola. Tenía la mano apoyada sobre la marca de su pecho. Apreciaba lo que Aido había hecho por él, pero no pensaba dejar el sello en su lugar ni por un momento más. Había despertado y se estaba moviendo usando su propio poder, lo cual quería decir que su cuerpo estaba superando la sobredosis casi fatal.

─_Eximo signum cruentus recidivus _─murmuró Kain en voz baja, obligándose a concentrarse pese a su horrible dolor de cabeza─._ Vivificus... vivificus... _─se detuvo, con el entrecejo fruncido. Sentía como si su cabeza hubiera aumentado tres veces su tamaño y los recuerdos que estaba extrayendo eran de hacía mucho tiempo─. Maldición. ─Tuvo que cortar su discurso, girándose para mirar por sobre su hombro a los otros dos con preocupación y disgusto en sus ojos─ ¿Ruka…?

─_Vivificus munificator saecula saeculorum expedio _─terminó Ruka por él, con voz suave.

Kain pareció aliviado de que ella se acordara y se volvió a girar para quedar de cara a Aido, empezando de nuevo y, esta vez, completando la frase. Al terminar, un brillo tenue que nacía de la marca se coló entre sus dedos y la luz pareció trasladarse por su brazo hasta volver al cuerpo de Aido. Cuando Kain se sacó los dedos del pecho, la marca ya no estaba.

Aido gruñó y se agitó, abriendo los ojos entre muchos parpadeos y fijando su vista sobre Kain, quien ahora estaba inclinado sobre la base de uno de los asientos acolchados. Se veía pálido y agotado, pero definitivamente vivo. Aido, al borde de las lágrimas, sonrió.

─¡Ja! ─balbuceó mientras trataba de sentarse, sin tener éxito en su empresa─. Yo les _dije_ que iba a funcionar y _ustedes_ no me creyeron.

Kain revoleó los ojos y largó una carcajada.

─Eres un idiota.

El bolsillo de Ichijo vibró en silencio, sorprendiendo al vampiro, quien rápidamente sacó el teléfono celular. Nada más un puñado de personas lo podría llamar a este número. Respondió sin perder tiempo, pronunció un par de palabras y cerró el teléfono otra vez.

Los demás lo estaban mirando con ojos expectantes.

─Era el Director Cross ─respondió ante la pregunta muda─. Se contactó con Kaname y fijaron un punto para que nos reagrupemos. Me acabó de decir dónde encontrarlos.

* * *

Kaname se había equivocado con respecto a cuánto tiempo iban a necesitar. Una vez en marcha, les llevó un rato bastante largo saciarse del otro. Hicieron el amor por poco más de dos horas, perdiendo la cuenta de las veces que habían alcanzado el éxtasis en brazos de su compañero. Exhaustos y colmados, finalmente colapsaron juntos sobre la cama desordenada en un enredo de cuerpos sudorosos.

Kaname, cuyo pecho subía y bajaba, yacía despatarrado boca arriba, tan deliciosamente agotado que casi dolía. Zero estaba acostado a su lado, con un brazo colgando de la cintura del purasangre y respirando tan rápidamente que su aliento hacía revolotear los cabellos oscuros del otro vampiro. Había pensado que, en términos físicos, no era posible hacer lo que ellos habían acabado de hacer tantas veces, pero _mierda_… había sido increíble.

─Me parece que igual vas a tener que pagar por las sábanas… ─murmuró Zero con humor seco cuando por fin tuvo el aire suficiente en sus pulmones como para pronunciar palabra. Las ropas de cama estaban hechas jirones y tenían manchas de sangre. Probablemente, daban la idea de que alguien había sido asesinado sobre ellas.

Falto de aliento, Kaname rió y se pasó una mano por el pelo húmedo y revuelto mientras subía la vista y miraba el techo.

─Pero valió la pena ─respondió con una sonrisa perezosa.

Zero suspiró por lo bajo, deslizando una mano hasta descansarla sobre el pecho de Kaname. Sentía los latidos del purasangre bajo su palma y sus dedos dibujaron patrones delicados contra la piel arrebolada de Kaname. La sensación enfermiza que había tenido durante su primer encuentro ahora, cosa rara, se encontraba ausente. Ayer había querido cagarlo a piñas por haberlo tocado… pero hoy… nada parecía estar mal. Zero decidió que se debía estar volviendo loco. El problema era que estaba demasiado cansado y se sentía demasiado bien como para andar preocupándose por eso.

─Kaname… ¿qué vamos a hacer? ─preguntó después de varios minutos en una voz baja y teñida con una pizca de seriedad. Zero ya no podía pretender que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes. Evidentemente… eso era imposible y quizás lo que le había tratado de decir ayer el purasangre había sido algo por esas líneas. En ese momento, sin embargo, él simplemente no había querido escuchar─. Esto es una locura. Tú lo sabes. No podemos seguir así. ─Al final de su frase, quedó un clamoroso "pero…" sin decir.

─No sé ─admitió Kaname con rostro pensativo mientras sus dedos peinaban con lentitud los cabellos de Zero─. Ya se nos va a ocurrir algo. Tal vez la enorme fuerza de lo que compartimos se debe a la transferencia por la muerte de Ichijo… ─especuló distraídamente─. Tal vez se vaya con el tiempo.

En sus adentros, Kaname lo dudaba con toda sinceridad, pero no podía enfrentar una cosa así, ni pensaba mencionarle a Zero tal posibilidad.

─¿Y si no se va? ─Al parecer, dicha posibilidad ya estaba cruzando la cabeza de Zero.

─Entonces, ya se nos va a ocurrir algo ─repitió Kaname sin dar más vueltas ¿Qué más podía decir? Estaba tan perdido como Zero en lo que respectaba a este tema. Pero había una cosa de la que estaba seguro… no podía renunciar al ex humano.

Con un movimiento distraído, Kaname le echó un vistazo al reloj sobre la mesita de luz, apartó los ojos y después los volvió a clavar en el pequeño aparato. Murmuró algunas malas palabras y se sentó rápidamente, colgando las piernas desde el borde de la cama.

Zero se apoyó sobre sus codos, poniendo sobre el purasangre una mirada inquisitiva.

─¿Qué pasó?

Kaname no se había dado cuenta del mucho tiempo que se habían demorado en los brazos del otro. La verdad que no le habían parecido casi tres horas.

─Le dije al Director Cross que nos íbamos a juntar con él y los demás aquí, dentro de… ─Kaname volvió a mirar el reloj mientras buscaba y encontraba la ropa que había apartado antes de irse a dormir─ quince minutos.

Zero salió de la cama a las apuradas, alarmado.

─¿QUÉ? ¿Por qué carajo harías…?

─Bueno, digamos que no había esperado que _esto_ pasara ─señaló Kaname con leve exasperación, sacando las sábanas sin perder ni un segundo y agarrando las prendas de ambos, que habían quedado arruinadas la noche anterior, haciendo un bollo con todo. Podía pagar por la ropa de cama, pero con la posibilidad de que otros vampiros se presentaran… no podía permitir que el olor distintivo de su pasión quedara impregnado a las sábanas y prendas de vestir.

─Apresúrate y date una ducha, yo hago desaparecer esto. Los dos nos tenemos que lavar antes de que lleguen.

Zero no necesitaba más para salir corriendo al baño, tomando sus ropas por el camino. Pese a su propia urgencia desesperada, no podía evitar sonreír ante el tono de Kaname. Ver al purasangre algo nervioso y agitado no era algo que se daba todos los días.

─¿Compartimos la ducha? Así ahorramos tiempo… ─dijo Zero por sobre su hombro, sólo para darse cuenta un momento más tarde lo contraproducente que tal cosa seguramente podría resultar.

Kaname se detuvo en seco y un temblor le corrió por la espalda mientras el calor se acumulaba infructuosamente en su ingle.

─No, no ahorraría tiempo ─gruñó entre dientes.

El sonido apagado de la alegría de Zero desapareció cuando el joven entró al baño y, abriendo el grifo, tomó el jabón.

* * *

_**N. de la T.:**__ Dios, que alguien me acuchille. Perdón, gente, pero era subirlo ahora o tardar otro siglo. Una pena._


	21. Secretos, secretos

_**N. de la T.: **__No, queridos lectores, no están soñando ni viendo espejismos xD Y antes de dejarlos tranquilos, hago un aviso que tendría que haber hecho en el capítulo anterior (pero que por problemas de índole bronquial -es decir, "de bronca", para los que no están familiarizados con el término- me olvidé de hacer): subí una traducción nueva titulada _Y cuando estás conmigo_. Y… nada más. Saludos a todos y gracias por su inmensa paciencia :D_

_

* * *

_

_**N. de la A.: **__Perdón por tardar tanto en sacar este capítulo. :P También me disculpo porque hay mucha charla y poca acción, pero es necesario para las escenas siguientes, lo prometo. :)_

**Capítulo veintiuno: "Secretos, secretos"**

Para cuando los demás llegaron, Kaname y Zero estaban recién bañados, vestidos e ignorándose mutua y asiduamente. Kaname había querido evitar que su habitación fuera el punto de encuentro, por lo que él y Zero se habían acomodado en una de las mesas del amodorrado restaurante del hotel, adyacente a la recepción y ubicado de tal modo que les permitía ver los rostros que ingresaban.

Los primeros en llegar fueron el Director y Yuki. Kaname los saludó sin abandonar sus maneras sosegadas y se puso de pie, separando una silla para la muchacha al final de la mesa, al lado suyo. Sonrió y mencionó con voz suave y sincera lo contento que estaba de verla mejor que cuando se habían separado.

Yuki, quien realmente se estaba volviendo a parecer a ella misma ahora que se había recuperado de la peor parte de la exposición al gas, se sentó en el lugar que se le ofrecía y les sonrió a Kaname y a Zero. Estaba más que aliviada de ver que sus dos amigos todavía estaban enteros. La noche anterior, había visto con el director un informe en el noticiero que la dejó profundamente preocupada. En ese informe, transmitido por televisión, ellos habían aparecido todos golpeados y llenos de sangre y, pese a que el Director le había asegurado que iban a estar bien, la muchacha se pudo relajar recién ahora que los veía con sus propios ojos.

Sinceramente, y dejando de lado el peligro que habían enfrentado, Yuki también había estado algo preocupada de que en el intento de trabajar juntos se terminaran _matando_. La complació ver, cuando Kaname les hizo una seña para que ella y el Director entraran al pequeño restautante, que el purasangre y el cazador estaban sentados juntos y en paz. Siempre había deseado que las dos personas más importantes de su vida se llevaran bien.

Zero no fue capaz de reunir el mismo nivel de serenidad que Kaname. En el instante en que vio a Yuki ingresar en la habitación, el corazón se le hundió como una piedra. Hacía unos pocos momentos, le había resultado tan sencillo dejar que su razón se nublara completamente bajo el hechizo que el purasangre parecía conjurar sobre él, vivir en esa realidad extraña y distorsionada en la que ambos habían terminado y fingir, con toda simpleza, que _eso_ no tenía nada que ver con el resto de su vida. Sin embargo, ver a Yuki lo hizo colisionar de nuevo con la realidad.

Las entrañas se le hicieron un nudo y continuó tomando a pequeños sorbos la bebida suave que tenía desde que se sentó a esperar. El líquido frío se le coagulaba en el estómago con desasosiego, pero le dio algo que hacer hasta que pudo ocultar sus sentimientos lo suficiente como para mirarla a los ojos y devolverle una sonrisa a modo de saludo.

Los ojos inquietos de Yuki permanecieron sobre él y Zero tuvo ganas de retorcerse como una serpiente. Ella lo conocía demasiado bien y, si bien el joven sabía que nada más estaba preocupada, su propia consciencia le hacía sentir que la muchacha podía atravesar su máscara y _saber_. Como si fuera poco que, enamorado de ella, estuviera durmiendo con otra persona, lo peor era que esa otra persona era casi el novio de la joven. Hacía años que estaba al tanto de los sentimientos que Yuki abrigaba hacia el purasangre y eso lo hacía sentir como una basura.

Kaname volvió a ocupar el asiento que había dejado vacío, percibiendo con toda claridad el malestar y la culpa que emanaban del joven que tenía al lado. La distracción era notable, pero ni su expresión ni su comportamiento mostraron cambio o titubeo alguno. Los sentimientos de Zero, sin embargo, reverberaban por el lazo que compartían y lograba intranquilizarlo. No se había sentido _culpable _antes de este momento. _Avergonzado_, sí, _confundido_, sin lugar a dudas… pero agregar una capa de culpa a la mezcla no era nada placentero. Ésas eran las cosas que sentía _Zero_, no él, y tendría que ignorarlas… pero no pudo evitar que se le clavara una pequeña daga de dolor propio al ver el punto de vista humano de Yuki y de Zero haciendo eco en su consciencia.

Ella no era como él. Era humana. Tan humana como había sido Zero hasta hacía algún tiempo ¿Se sentiría como el ex humano si supiera? Ésa era una de las preguntas difíciles que no se había permitido contemplar durante las últimas 24 horas, más o menos. En su mente, lo que sentía por Yuki y lo que sentía por Zero eran entidades completamente separadas y que no se afectaban mutuamente. Siendo realista, no podía pretender que ella entendiera una cosa así aunque, por alguna razón, sí esperaba que Zero lo hiciera. De cualquier modo, sintió un enfermizo retorcijón en las entrañas. Todavía no estaba seguro de cómo estaba sobrellevando la conexión que tenía con su pasado, y si encima agregara esto… ¿Lo odiaría? Kaname no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo iba a reaccionar a ese golpe. Le importaba muy poco lo que la gente pensara de él, poco y nada, de hecho. Pero con Yuki era diferente. Había dependido de su afecto desde que era una bebé y por años la muchacha había sido su única fuente de amabilidad incondicional. Perder eso sería…

La sola idea era demasiado angustiosa y Kaname se apresuró a borrarla de su mente. La joven no tenía por qué saber del asunto. No tenía nada que ver con ella, pese a lo que Zero evidentemente estaba pensando y pese, también, a lo que decía el extraño dolor que sentía en el corazón y que trataba de ignorar. Después de todo, la deberían proteger de las cosas que le podrían causar sufrimiento y Kiriyu entendería eso también, seguramente…

─Ustedes dos estuvieron en todos los canales de noticias. ─El delicioso carácter despistado del Director por primera vez fue bienvenido y el adulto se sentó en frente de Kaname, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el purasangre─. Todo el mundo está hablando de esa entrevista que diste en el techo. Rido se está escondiendo y la Asociación de Cazadores canceló por el momento las órdenes que pedían tu detención. El Consejo, por otro lado, está haciendo de todo para minimizar las pérdidas. No salió nada oficial todavía, pero no me cabe duda de que cuando se den cuenta de que ya no pueden seguir postergando las cosas, van a abandonar la investigación que están haciendo en tu contra frente la amenaza de que el pueblo se enfurezca. ─Cross sonrió con ironía. El hombre era un idealista, pero también entendía bastante bien las realidades prácticas de la política, que, por ahora, estaban otra vez de su lado.

Kaname le devolvió una sonrisa satisfecha, pequeña y carente de alegría. Era como él había previsto. Por lo menos, _algo_ estaba resultando según lo planeado.

─¿Cómo? ¿Eres más famoso que antes?

La voz de Ichijo los hizo subir la vista al mismo tiempo que él, Kain, Aido y Ruka se acercaban a la mesa. Kaname seguía enmascarando su presencia, pero ellos habían percibido su olor en la recepción y lo siguieron hasta este lugar. Los cuatro estaban vestidos de manera casual, habiendo abandonado la apariencia de fugitivos escapados de prisión.

Kaname ya sabía que se estaban acercando, pero aun así los miró, examinándolos rápidamente y observando por un tiempo a Kain y a Ruka. Kain, todavía un poco pálido y lastimado, se inclinaba sobre el hombro de su primo en un intento de soltura. Ruka tenía puesta una elegante bufanda alrededor de su cuello y cabeza que aun así no lograba esconder por completo las quemaduras en camino a curarse. Kaname sabía que habían sufrido por su lealtad hacia él y eso lo molestaba más de lo que querría admitir. Les hizo un gesto para que tomaran asiento.

Ichijo empujó la mesa más cercana para crear más espacio y Zero se hizo a un lado rápidamente para que el vampiro pudiera poner las dos mesas juntas, formando una más grande con especio para todos. Mientras los cuatro vampiros se sentaban, el ex humano aprovechó la excusa para poner un poco más de distancia entre él y Kaname. Ichijo arrastró una silla para ubicarse al lado del purasangre, Ruka se le sentó al lado, Kain tomó la punta de la mesa y Aido se dejó caer en la silla contigua a la de Zero, comentando acerca del hambre que tenía.

Ichijo olfateó ligeramente y con atención. Mientras se sentaba junto a Kaname se dio cuenta de que había algo… _raro_ con su olor.

─¿Entonces, eso significa que me puedo tomar el atrevimiento de esperar que ya no nos vean como fugitivos? ─preguntó Kain con humor seco. La audición aguda hacía que les resultara fácil mantener una conversación privada sin tener que esforzarse para escuchar al otro.

─Pienso que sí. Pronto, por lo menos ─dijo el Director con una sonrisa divertida.

─Pero, de todas maneras, tendremos que ser cuidadosos ─advirtió Kaname─. Los planes de Rido se frustraron dos veces. Su posición solamente va a empeorar si el Consejo se ve forzado a acusarlo como desertor y asesino, cosa que tendrán que hacer tarde o temprano. Todavía tiene en su poder los recursos de Ichijo y sin lugar a dudas va a tratar renovar su ataque antes de que esa situación tenga oportunidad de cambiar.

Ichijo intentó no hacer una mueca interna de dolor ante el apellido de su familia. Le quería preguntar a Kaname qué había pasado con su abuelo… pero no lo hizo. Observó sus manos, que descansaban sobre la mesa, sintiéndose de repente incómodo y fuera de lugar.

Los dedos de Kaname le tocaron el brazo, haciendo que el aristócrata casi pegara un salto de sorpresa mientras se giraba rápidamente para mirarlo, cayendo en la cuenta de que había estado divagando un poco. Vio de inmediato en los ojos de Kaname que el purasangre sabía con exactitud lo que había estado pensando. Se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo, tanto como para saber con sólo observar la mirada de Kaname que ninguno de ellos lo culpaba por las acciones de su familia.

─Asato está muerto, Takuma ─dijo el purasangre en voz baja─. Por ti, lo lamento.

Ichijo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, apresurándose a tragar saliva. De alguna manera, ya se lo había imaginado.

─Yo no ─murmuró en respuesta, sosteniendo por un momento la mirada de Kaname con fiereza antes de que el purasangre hiciera un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y dirigiera su atención a los demás.

Ichijo continuó observando a Kaname por unos instantes más. Ahí estaba otra vez ese olor raro. Había crecido con Kaname, así que él era una de las personas más acostumbradas al olor particular del purasangre, que hoy era diferente. Tenía algo como… _humano._ Y, de hecho, lo curioso era que _casi_ olía un poco a _Zero_. Ichijo echó un rápido vistazo en dirección al ex humano. El cazador estaba encorvado sobre su silla en una postura exageradamente relajada y no había abierto la boca desde que llegaron, aunque eso no era nada fuera de lo común.

─Tienes razón, por supuesto ─coincidió el Director Cross con la previa afirmación de Kaname─. Rido va a poner todos sus esfuerzos en encontrarte lo más rápido posible. Confío en que habrás escondido a una distancia segura todo lo que podría ser localizado, ¿no? ─preguntó, después de reflexionar por un instante. Sabía que Kaname seguramente ya le llevaba ventaja.

El purasangre asintió con la cabeza. Por supuesto que lo había hecho. Las armas anti-vampíricas, como la pistola de Zero, estaban hechas de aleaciones especiales que las transformaban en objetos fáciles de localizar con los medios necesarios y los equipos de búsqueda adecuados. Claro, uno también debía tener un presupuesto que cubriera esas cosas, pero con el dinero de Ichijo, éste no era un obstáculo para Rido.

Kaname trató de no dirigir su mirada hacia Zero. Casi podía sentir el sutil escrutinio de Ichijo, aunque intentaba no prestarle atención.

─Con Kiriyu, guardamos todo nuestro equipo y armas en un depósito del centro ─dijo Kaname, dándole unas palmaditas a la llave que estaba adentro del bolsillo de su camisa. Deshacerse de sus mochilas, equipo en general e instrumentos de rappeling había sido lo más prudente. Con la investigación del asalto a la compañía Ichijo todavía en progreso, andar con todo eso encima no era la mejor idea, más aun si querían mantener un perfil bajo.

La mesera se les acercó para tomar sus órdenes. Una vez que se fue, Aido, quien estaba sentado al lado de Zero, se inclinó a un costado y olfateó el pelo del ex humano con curiosidad. Zero lo miró con ojos extrañados, levantando una ceja y alejándose un poco como si creyera que el rubio se estaba volviendo loco.

Aido ignoró esta reacción y lo olió otra vez. Él era una persona naturalmente curiosa y propensa a decir todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

─Ey, Kiriyu, hueles raro ─señaló─. No es un olor feo. De hecho, huele bastante bien. Tienes olor a K…

─Creo que esta noche nos tenemos que quedar en el hotel, quizá también mañana. Este lugar es aceptable y neutral, y nos va a servir mientras los miembros del Consejo se deciden ─lo interrumpió Kaname con voz suave, cortando lo que Aido iba a decir.

Unos extraños nunca hubieran notado nada raro en ellos dos, pero al parecer estos vampiros eran demasiado familiares con él y Zero como para bajar la guardia.

─¿No tendríamos que buscar a Rido? ─preguntó Aido, quien se distrajo con facilidad. Estaba acostumbrado a que Kaname ignorara el hecho de que había estado hablando, aunque seguía atónito y un poco divertido ante la rareza de que Zero oliera como un vampiro _de_ _verdad_. Por alguna razón, no le quedaba.

Ichijo tomó la evasión por lo que era y la curiosidad pasajera de momentos atrás se transformó en una confusión mucho más sólida.

─Sí y no ─contestó Kaname, terminando lo que quedaba en su vaso del vino rubí de ciruela. Le gustaba disolver las tabletas en vino para hacer un poco más agradable el sabor terroso. La mesera no le había pedido el documento cuando ordenó y, pese a su apariencia de mozuelo, casi nadie lo hacía. El purasangre tenía algo que desalentaba el desacuerdo.

Zero miraba su bebida suave con ojos achicados, revolviendo el hielo con el sorbete. Ichijo se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que las puntas de las orejas del ex humano estaban rosas. Se estaba poniendo colorado y trataba desesperadamente de esconderlo _¿Por qué…?_

Nadie más pareció notarlo, salvo Yuki. Por lo general, los otros vampiros no le prestaban mucha atención a Kiriyu a menos que los estuviera amenazando. Yuki, sin embargo, cambió de posición sobre la silla con intranquilidad mientras le echaba vistazos a Zero. Ella sabía que Aido y Kaname conocían la naturaleza vampírica del muchacho, pero los otros no lo hacían. Pensó que a esto se debían las burlas de Aido y la razón por la que estaba poniendo tan incómodo al ex humano. Miró con furia al vampiro rubio sentado al lado de su amigo, aunque el joven no se dio por enterado de su disgusto.

─Buscar el cuerpo en el que descansa la consciencia de Rido es un desperdicio de esfuerzo. Él nos va a encontrar a _nosotros_, y pronto ─continuó Kaname. Estaba contemplando seriamente la idea de pegarle una patada a Zero, pero los demás se iban a dar cuenta ¿Por qué tenía que parecer tan culpable? Hasta _Yuki_ estaba percibiendo que algo andaba mal. Se contentó con darle un pequeño empujón invisible, suficiente como para llamarle la atención sin moverlo.

Zero sintió como si alguien lo hubiera pateado el pecho y sus ojos se dispararon hacia el purasangre. Por alguna razón, sabía que él había sido el responsable, y la mirada fugaz e irritada que Kaname clavó sobre su persona lo confirmó. Los ojos del ex humano por un momento se llenaron de ira y luego desvió la vista. La situación ya era bastante complicada así como estaba, ¿por qué el condenado purasangre no lo podía dejar tranquilo? ¿No se daba cuenta de que el más mínimo contacto con él lo único que lograba era hacerle más difícil mantener su compostura?

─Mientras Rido esté usando el cuerpo de Shiki, una confrontación directa no nos va ser muy provechosa. Podemos matar a Shiki si se nos presenta la necesidad, pero entonces Rido va a volver a su forma original para luego apropiarse de otro cuerpo.

Mencionar la posibilidad de matar a su primo fue algo intencional, aunque quizás un poco cruel. En realidad, Kaname quería evitar tener que lastimar a Shiki innecesariamente, pero todo valía con tal de distraer a Ichijo, quien parecía estar observando demasiado. Kaname sabía lo mucho que el joven quería a Shiki.

Su plan funcionó, aunque hasta cierto punto. Los dedos de Takuma se tensaron alrededor de la servilleta con la que había estado jugando distraídamente hacía unos momentos y el corazón se le encogió. Odiaba pensar que Shiki estaba atrapado en medio de todo esto y ya no podía soportar la idea de verlo más lastimado de lo que ya estaba. Pero… no se pudo deshacer de la extraña sensación de que Kaname estaba _tratando_ de desconcertarlo, nada más ni nada menos. Así que _no_ lo estaba imaginando; algo pasaba, definitivamente. No se atrevió del todo a dejarse pensar lo que se veía tentado a pensar, pero miró a Zero y a Yuki con ojos perplejos, preguntándose por un momento qué era con exactitud lo que parecía atraer a su amigo purasangre hacia humanos como éstos.

─Necesitamos saber dónde está escondiendo Rido su cuerpo verdadero ─dijo Ruka al instante, entendiendo a dónde se dirigía Kaname─. Eso es lo que hay que destruir.

─Pero en ese caso, ¿no existiría la posibilidad de que se transfiriera por completo al cuerpo de Shiki? ─preguntó Kain─ ¿Y que después no podamos separarlos?

Aido sacudió la cabeza.

─No creo que el cuerpo de Shiki sea capaz de brindarle sustento. Él no es un purasangre, pero Rido sí lo es… o lo era. Lo más probable… ─se detuvo antes de continuar, sintiendo sobre sí la mirada silenciosa y angustiada de Takuma─. Emm… bueno, es posible que no funcione y que Rido desaparezca así nomás, ¿no? ─dijo, en cambio, presentando una opción un poco más esperanzadora y llevando su vista hacia los otros en busca de apoyo.

─Es _posible_ ─dijo Kaname despacio─. Pero no es _probable_. Rido tuvo posesión de Shiki por mucho tiempo y no se va echar atrás tan fácilmente, aunque eso signifique matar a su hijo. ─Esta vez no estaba tratando de ser cruel, sino que se trataba nada más de los lamentables hechos. Su tío era despiadado y lo único que le importaba era su propia persona─. Como realmente son padre e hijo, es posible que Rido pueda transferirse por completo. Aunque Aido tiene razón, un cuerpo que no sea purasangre no va a poder brindarle sustento por tiempo indefinido.

─En teoría, sin embargo, si no destruimos a su huésped y a su forma original al mismo tiempo, entonces, y si juega bien sus cartas, va a poder ir saltando de cuerpo en cuerpo cuando el anterior se le agote, siempre y cuando no se quede sin parientes. Si queremos salvar a Shiki y deshacernos de Rido para siempre, tendremos que coordinarnos muy bien. Hay que forzar a Rido a que libere el cuerpo de Shiki más o menos al mismo tiempo que alguien esté posicionado para encargarse de su forma original ─explicó Cross con tono pensativo. Sus muchos años de experiencia como ex cazador y su larga asociación con vampiros le brindaba un vasto conocimiento acerca del tema.

Kaname asintió con la cabeza, expresando que estaba de acuerdo. Él había llegado a la misma conclusión.

─Pero la única manera de hacerlo liberar a Shiki es hacerlo _pensar_, por lo menos, que el cuerpo de Shiki está a punto de morir, ¿no? ─señaló Zero, contribuyendo por primera vez a la conversación.

─No se tiene que morir necesariamente, o sea, podemos engañar a Rido, ¿no? ─agregó Yuki al instante. No le estaba gustando mucho todo este debate, pero se daba cuenta de que Ichijo se encontraba muy callado y ensimismado, y sus ojos expresivos mostraban dolor cada vez que se mencionaba el nombre de Shiki.

Kaname puso sobre ella una mirada dulce.

─Eso es definitivamente lo que vamos a tratar de hacer, Yuki ─le prometió, aunque era tanto por ella como por Ichijo. Con una mano en el corazón, dudaba que pudieran alcanzar ese resultado, pero si era posible iba a tratar de planear todo con vistas a ese objetivo─. Primero, sin embargo, tenemos que saber dónde esconde Rido su cuerpo.

─Eso no va a ser fácil ─señaló Zero─. Si es tan importante para él, lo va a tener bien escondido.

─Zero tiene razón ─coincidió Cross─. Pero también va a querer tenerlo cerca por la misma razón. No puede correr el riesgo de estar demasiado lejos, por si pasa algo.

Les llegó la comida y la conversación cesó rápidamente durante el tiempo en que la mesera estuvo a una distancia que le permitiría escucharlos.

Kaname se sentía demasiado tenso para tener mucho apetito pero igual comió. Zero hizo lo mismo, resistiéndose a las ganas de empujar la comida con el tenedor alrededor del plato mientras deseaba no estar aquí.

Iba a ser una noche muy larga.

* * *

Kain salió del baño secándose el pelo con una toalla. Estaba descalzo, pero tenía puesto un par de pantalones en consideración a que Ruka se encontraba en la habitación.

Después de comer, todos se habían separado con el propósito de juntar información durante lo que había sido una noche larga. Ahora, a pocas horas del amanecer, los vampiros se estaban preparando para descansar durante el día. Como el mundo humano funcionaba con un horario diferente al de ellos, lo más probable es que no pudieran dormir por más de un par de horas antes de que tuvieran que estar despabilados para seguir aquellas pistas que requerían que empresas y contactos humanos estuvieran despiertos. A veces, tratar de acomodarse al mundo humano era soberanamente molesto y Aido había mencionado más de una vez que no sabía por qué no podían trabajar de noche como gente civilizada.

Técnicamente, Kain y Aido estaban compartiendo una habitación, Ichijo estaba en la del Director Cross, y Ruka y Yuki, como eran las dos únicas mujeres, se estaban quedando en otra. Kaname había hecho los arreglos antes de que llegaran. Pero con el trabajo terminado y no del todo listos para irse a dormir, Kain, Aido y Ruka habían gravitado hacia la misma habitación en poco tiempo, como era de esperarse. Ichijo se les había unido, aunque estaba muy callado y ensimismado.

Se preguntó dónde estaba Kaname en estos momentos. Había supuesto que el purasangre se iba a quedar solo en una habitación, ya que era una persona muy privada. Pero… no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que no se habían hecho preparaciones adicionales para Kiriyu, quien fácilmente se pudo haber quedado con Aido y Kain o con él y el Director.

─Ah… por fin me saqué tu olor de encima, Aido. Juro que durante toda la cena pensé que me iba a hacer vomitar… ─dijo Kain, tomándole el pelo a su primo y tirándole la toalla con gesto despreocupado. Aido la esquivó y la tela pegó contra la pared. Las heridas de Kain estaban desapareciendo y se veía mucho mejor. De Ruka se podía decir lo mismo.

Aido miró a Kain con ojos llenos de humor seco.

─Na, estabas oliendo a Kiriyu seguramente ─contestó─. Ey, Ichijo, me siento apenado por tu suerte. Terminaste con Kiriyu y _encima_ con Director, ¿eh?

Ichijo se limitó a encogerse de hombros, sin confirmar ni negar nada y Kain hizo una mueca extraña.

─¿En serio? No sabía que también estabas con Kiriyu. Bueno, eres bienvenido a quedarte con nosotros, si quieres ─le ofreció.

─Gracias, pero está bien ─dijo Takuma, sonriendo sin querer. En otros momentos, los primos lo hubieran ignorado completamente si Kaname no estaba cerca… y viceversa. Pero parecía que el tiempo y las circunstancias podían cambiar muchas cosas. Quizás algunas más que otras…

Ruka intervino con tono algo despectivo y desdeñoso:

─A _mí_ me gustaría quedarme con ustedes. Me metieron con la chica Cross.

─¡Yo te cambio el lugar! ─ofreció Aido con demasiado entusiasmo, aunque se estaba haciendo el gracioso nada más.

─Claro, como si pudieras mantenerla alejada de tus colmillos durante toda la noche, ¡lo dudo! ─dijo Kain, echando aire por la nariz─. No, señor. Si quieres que Kaname te mate, hazlo cuando yo esté muy, muy lejos, sino va a terminar siendo también culpa mía, estoy seguro.

Ruka, divertida, dejó escapar un suspiro largo y doliente.

─Qué se le va a hacer, espero no quedar impregnada con su hedor ¿Olieron a Kaname? Un día con ese chico humano y podría jurar que tenía su mismo olor. Era tan perturbador ─dijo, tiritando con gesto teatral.

─Nada más dices eso porque bien que te gustaría enjabonarlo hasta que se le salga, ¿no, Ruka? ─dijo Aido, tomándole el pelo.

Kain disparó hacia Ichijo una mirada divertida y, con cuidado, dio un paso al costado para quedar fuera de la línea de fuego cuando Ruka se abalanzó predeciblemente sobre Aido como una felina iracunda. A veces tenía la sensación de que ninguno había crecido mucho que digamos durante todo este tiempo.

─¿También te diste cuenta? ─dijo Kain con una ceja levantada, mirando con ojos despreocupados mientras Ruka arrancaba de Aido algunos gritos al encerrarlo contra la pared y golpearlo con el codo, breve pero repetida y cruelmente.

─¡Ouch! ¡Ouch! Ey, basta, ¡¿no soportas una broma?

Aido se protegió la cabeza con los brazos, esperando por un momento hasta que tuvo la oportunidad de tomar a Ruka por los hombros y darle un empujón para poner distancia ente ambos. La muchacha fue a parar a la cama más cercana, cayendo despatarrada, pero Aido no le devolvió los golpes. Había sido criado en una casa llena de hermanas indulgentes y cariñosas, donde aprendió que a las mujeres se las podía molestar hasta el cansancio, pero que nunca se les levantaba una mano.

─Pensé que estaba imaginando cosas ─continuó Kain como si no hubiera pasado nada fuera de lo común─. Aido dijo que Zero también olía como Kaname. Qué raro que haya pasado en tan poco tiempo, ¿no?

Aido se frotó el labio, que había empezado a arder, y Ruka se levantó de la cama con desenvoltura dando un grácil saltito y arreglando sus despeinados y sedosos cabellos con gesto ofendido. Ambos vampiros gruñeron suavemente, mostrándose los colmillos, pero no reiniciaron el conflicto.

Ruka se dirigió al otro lado de la habitación con movimientos exagerados y se sentó limpiamente sobre la cama cerca de Kain, ignorando a Aido a propósito.

A Ichijo no le gustaba por dónde estaba yendo la conversación.

─No es nada, estoy seguro ─dijo, desviando el tema con una presteza no del todo apropiada─. Lo que pasa es que no estamos rodeados de humanos regularmente.

─Ey, estoy _sangrando_… ─refunfuñó Aido mientras separaba la mano de su labio, mirando a Ruka con furia. Kain e Ichijo lo seguía ignorando y Ruka le sonrió con malicia e inclinó su cabeza con extremada dulzura contra Kain. Akatsuki instintivamente la rodeó con un brazo.

─Ichijo, vamos a la _escuela_ con ellos ─dijo Kain elevando una ceja─. Ya sé que, físicamente, no estamos mucho tiempo junto con los estudiantes de la clase diurna, pero igual… no es común que se quede tan pegado en alguien como Kaname. Y además se estaban portando un poco raro durante la comida.

Aido hizo trompita al ver que todos lo ignoraban. Miró a Ruka con el ceño fruncido y expresión sombría y se limpió la mano en el pantalón.

─Ay, ¿_Y qué_, Kain? ─dijo con disgusto─. No hagas tanto escándalo. Seguramente Kaname dejó que Kiriyu tomara su sangre otra vez y no quería que se notara ─farfulló Aido con desaprobación protectora.

De pronto, un temblor helado le recorrió el cuerpo y se dio cuenta de su desliz. Era demasiado tarde. Se tapó la boca con las manos, pero el gato encerrado ya se había escapado y las miradas que los otros tres vampiros tenían sobre él pesaban una tonelada. Un silencio mortal cayó sobre la habitación y Aido deseó poder estar en cualquier otro lugar, excepto éste. _Maldición_… No había sido su intención revelar el secreto de Kaname, o el de Zero, mejor dicho. Se le había escapado por accidente frente a personas con las que se sentía demasiado cómodo, pero ahora no podía hacer nada para retirar lo dicho

─Em, quise decir… em…

─¿Kiriyu es un vampiro? ─dijo Ichijo, haciendo eco del joven y no tan sorprendido como hubiera sido de esperar. Ahora muchas cosas cerraban. _Debió haber sido Shizuka_… Ichijo sabía tan bien como los demás lo que ella le había hecho a la familia Kiriyu. De lo único que no se había dado cuenta era de cuán lejos había llegado. Claro, no era motivo de sorpresa que Zero la hubiera matado, aunque… lo asombraba que Kiriyu hubiera sido _capaz_ de asesinarla después de lo que se había acabado de enterar. Para que un ex humano matara a su creador se necesitaba una fuerza y poder de voluntad nunca antes vistos.

─¿Y Kaname-sama dejó que ese… ese _ex humano_ bebiera su sangre? ─dijo Ruka entre dientes y con furia, mientras sus puños se tensaban sobre su regazo. Lo irónico era que su ira no estaba dirigida hacia Kaname, sino hacia Zero─ ¡¿Cómo se atreve a tocar a un purasangre de esa manera? ¿Cómo pudo Kaname sufrir tamaño ultraje?

─Nos estuviste escondiendo cosas, Idol. ─Kain silbó y subió la cejas mientras miraba a su primo de arriba a abajo, pero a medida que procesaba esta nueva información, su sorpresa fue disminuyendo distintivamente─. Lo viste la primera vez que olimos la sangre de Kaname en los dormitorios, ¿no? ¿Cuando entraste para asegurarte de que estuviera bien? Lo debió haber hecho para que Kiriyu no se volviera loco.

Las cejas de Kain se arrugaron en una mueca de desaprobación parecida a la de Aido, pero que no compartía el nivel de indignación de Ruka. Lo que Kaname eligiera hacer era su asunto, siempre y cuando al ex humano no se le ocurriera aprovecharse de su insólito regalo. Kain le echó un vistazo a Ruka. Estaba más que al tanto de la clase de vulnerabilidad que provocaba dejar que alguien bebiera la sangre de otra persona. Pero, después de todo, Kaname era un purasangre, no como el resto de ellos… Quizás esas cosas no le afectaban.

─Sí… ─admitió Aido muy lentamente, pareciendo bastante angustiado. Kaname lo iba a matar si se enterara de que había abierto la boca─. Miren… yo no se lo tenía que decir a nadie, así que _por favor_ no…

─Momento… ¿por qué Kiriyu necesitaría beber la sangre de Kaname? Seguramente tomó la de Shizuka cuando la mató… ¿eso no lo hubiera liberado del peligro de volverse un Nivel E? ─preguntó Kain con astucia, ignorando absolutamente el apuro en que estaba su primo.

El rostro de Aido palideció aun más. También sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta… sabía que no había sido Zero. Pero ni siquiera bajo tortura iba a volver a levantar la perdiz.

─No sé, no creo que haya sido Kiriyu. Su gemelo estaba ahí y no tuvo oportunidad ni… ni… nada, creo… ─esquivó el asunto de manera miserable, tratando de que los otros no saltaran demasiado rápido a las conclusiones correctas─. Pero, chicos, me tienen que prometer que no…

─Ay, Idol, quién hubiera dicho que eras tan conocedor de todas estas cosas. Me pregunto que más nos estuviste ocultando ─lo molestó Kain, pese a que su tono tenía más de seriedad que de broma. Le clavó un dedo en el pecho ligeramente, invadiendo el espacio personal de Aido y haciéndolo retroceder un paso.

Aido le apartó la mano de un golpe y arrugó el entrecejo.

─Ay, basta, Wild. No es mi culpa que seas menos observador que una piedra. A ver, hazme el favor de recordarme por qué te salvé la vida.

─Ah, con que ésas tenemos. Lo vas a usar por años, ¿no es cierto? ─se quejó Kain.

─Y que no te quepa duda ─le contestó Aido─. Sin mí hubieras terminado _muerto_, ¿me comprendes? Muer-to.

Ruka miró con distraído desinterés la disputa de los primos. No estaban peleando de verdad, estaban… bueno, se estaban comportando como ellos mismo. Cuando se empezaban a llamar por sus apodos escolares era una clara señal de que ya estaban hasta la coronilla. La tención de la muchacha seguía absorta en lo que se había acabado de enterar. Todavía estaba considerablemente molesta por esta noticia y por el hecho de que ninguno de los demás pareciera tomar el asunto en serio. Entendía y admiraba los ideales y metas que Kaname tenía en cuanto al fomento de la coexistencia, pero nunca iba a comprender por qué el purasangre se involucraba tan inútilmente con todos estos _humanos_ y sus problemas. Y peor aun si eran ex humanos. Dejar que alguien tan poco digno de él bebiera su sangre era… Ruka se frotó con fuerza la base de cuello, que había empezado a doler, y tragó saliva pese a lo tensa que se sentía la garganta. Era irritante. Si no respetara tanto a Kaname, lo despreciaría. Pero eso era algo que no podía hacer. Así que se contentó con… sentir dolor.

Ichijo permaneció en silencio, quedándose afuera de la conversación de Kain y Aido y tratando de evitar los ojos tempestuosos de Ruka. Tal vez Aido tenía razón. Tal vez había malentendido la situación. Quizás lo que habían tratado de esconder había sido el hecho de que Zero era un vampiro y había tomado la sangre de Kaname, dejando impregnado su olor uno en el otro. Ésa era una historia mucho más fácil de digerir que sus propias sospechas, aunque… éstas se negaban a abandonarlo por completo. Sin embargo, no pensaba mencionarlas. No quería que Kaname sufriera la pena, o el escándalo, que podría causar el dar a conocer sus suposiciones infundamentadas.

─Me voy a dormir. Los veo mañana ─dijo Takuma en voz baja, interrumpiendo por un momento la pelea de los primos. Salió de la habitación rápida y silenciosamente, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.


	22. Un amor corrompido

_**N. de la T.: **__Hace un par de días cometí la tremenda estupidez de subir dos capítulos traducidos uno atrás del otro: "Te doy mi sangre" y "Secretos, secretos". Les digo esto por las dudas y para que nadie se coma una parte de la historia. Así que, si los toma por sorpresa que todos estén muertos a causa de haber sido atropellados por la bicicleta gigante (y doble, para colmo de males) que manejaban Aido y Kain… entonces les aconsejaría que vayan pa atrá ;)_

_Cambiando de tema, quiero hacer una aclaración con respecto a la palabra "vampiresa". Significa, según el DRAE, el María Moliner y otros diccionarios desconocidos que consulté, "mujer que aprovecha su atractivo y seducción para beneficiarse a costa de sus conquistas". Por lo tanto, "vampiresa" no es el femenino de "vampiro" ni hace referencia a ninguna clase de ser mitológico. El problema, sin embargo, es que también es incorrecto usar la palabra "vampira" porque ni siquiera existe. "Vampiro", así como "testigo" o "modelo", es una palabra de género neutro (no me pregunten por qué), pero me imagino que si yo les empezara a decir que "Ruka es una vampiro" ustedes me tirarían con todo lo que tuvieran a mano. Así que, les quería avisar que voy a seguir usando la palabra "vampira" como femenino de "vampiro" a falta de una mejor opción, pero tengan en cuenta, por favor, que el término es incorrecto._

_

* * *

_

_**N. de la A.: **__Bueno… por favor, no odien a Kaname por este capítulo. ;P Tiene un buen corazón pero _es_ un vampiro y ahora está atrapado entre su naturaleza y sus emociones. Además, estoy creando un poco de angustia para lo que va a venir… muajajajaja… :K_

**Capítulo veintidós: "Un amor corrompido"**

Kaname se paró en el pasillo del hotel y levantó una mano para llamar a la puerta, pero el Director le abrió antes de que tuviera tiempo de golpear. Kaname sonrió con delicadeza y dejó caer su mano, saludando al adulto con un ademán de cabeza. Hacía mucho tiempo que se había acostumbrado a que los sentidos del ex cazador le permitían saber con toda claridad si el purasangre estaba cerca.

Cross también parecía saber exactamente la razón de su visita, otra coincidencia producto de sus largos años de historia compartida.

─Yuki se quedó dormida hace una hora ─le dijo el Director en voz baja─. No está acostumbrada a tratar de seguir tus horarios, Kaname.

Los labios de Cross dibujaron una sonrisa divertida y encariñada mientras señalaba con la cabeza hacia el lugar donde estaba Yuki, hecha una bolita sobre el final de la cama más cercana. Estaba recostada sobre las frazadas y todavía tenía la ropa puesta.

Kaname entró a la habitación y caminó hacia ella en silencio. Había querido encontrar un momento para hablarle, pero la noche había pasado muy rápido y con muchas cosas que hacer. Ahora, un dolor de cabeza le carcomía la sien por el estrés y una profunda frustración a causa del nulo progreso que habían tenido le roía el pecho. Sin embargo, por lo menos por estos momentos, lo calmaba mirar la figura dormida de Yuki y, mientras lo hacía, sus rasgo se volvieron suaves y tranquilos. Bajó los dedos hasta descansarlos sobre el pelo de la muchacha y luego se giró para quedar de cara a Cross. La aguda visión de Kaname percibió las líneas de cansancio que rodeaban los ojos del adulto y sus retinas ligeramente manchadas de sangre. Lo sorprendió un poco darse cuenta de que Cross se veía completamente exhausto.

─Al parecer tú tampoco lo estás ─le dijo al Director en voz baja con una pizca de preocupación. Esperaba que Cross no cometiera la tontería de tratar de mantenerse a la par de Kaname todo el tiempo, ni que pensara que eso era lo que quería el purasangre─. Tendrías que descansar. Yo me encargo de que Yuki vuelva a su habitación.

Sin dificultad alguna, Kaname levantó la figura dormida de Yuki entre sus brazos. La joven se agitó apenas pero no se despertó y su cuerpo pesado por el sueño se acurrucó contra él. Apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho del purasangre y sus oscuros cabellos se desparramaron por la camisa del joven. La muchacha sonrió débilmente, como perdida en un sueño agradable.

Mientras la sostenía, Kaname sintió un dolor familiar en sus huesos y su corazón. Se detuvo en seco y miró a Cross.

─¿Crees que va a estar más cómoda si se queda aquí, contigo? ─ofreció en voz baja─. Puedo pedir otra habitación para Ichijo, y Ruka se puede quedar sola…

Cross sabía que era una oferta generosa teniendo en consideración la momentánea estrechez de los fondos de Kaname. El Director había querido pagar por Yuki, Zero y él mismo, pero el purasangre, acostumbrado a no tener que preocuparse por cosas insignificantes como el dinero, se negó como si se tratara de algo insultante.

El brazo de Yuki se había deslizado hasta terminar colgando de su cuerpo y Cross lo levantó y lo apoyó sobre el pecho de la muchacha para que estuviera más cómoda, mirándola con ojos llenos de afecto.

─Nuestra pequeña ya está grande, Kaname ─murmuró─. Va a estar bien con Ruka. Y hasta creo que se va a poner contenta de separarse de mí por un rato después del par de días que estuvimos encerrados sin nada que hacer salvo mirar las paredes y ver televisión ─dijo, soltando una carcajada.

Kaname asintió con la cabeza, dando los primeros pasos en dirección a la puerta cuando el Director lo detuvo poniendo una mano sobre su brazo.

─Kaname… ─dijo en voz baja─ siempre cuidarás de Yuki, ¿no es así?

Sus ojos cansados, o dolorosamente agotados, se habían cubierto de una seriedad pocas veces presente en ellos. La frase no era una interrogación, pese a cómo había sido armada.

Kaname lo observó por un momento, examinando el rostro indescifrable del humano. De alguna manera, Cross parecía más que cansado.

─Bien sabes que lo haré. Lo prometí hace mucho tiempo y al final de cuentas fui _yo_ quien te la trajo, ¿lo recuerdas?

Un dejo de sonrisa pasó por sus ojos color chocolate ligeramente desconcertados. Cross le devolvió la sonrisa y, mientras le palmeaba el brazo con cariño, la calidez de su mirada hizo retroceder un poco al agotamiento.

─Ya lo sé, Kaname, ya lo sé. Tienes que perdonar a este viejo tonto que se preocupa tanto por sus hijos.

─No eres ni remotamente viejo… ─dijo Kaname con humor seco. A esta altura ya estaba acostumbrado a las maneras extravagantes y encariñadas del Director.

Esa afirmación dibujó una especie de expresión irónica sobre el rostro de Cross, pero el adulto no siguió discutiendo. Por lo general, Kaname estaba asquerosamente bien informado pero no lo sabía todo. Aunque, claro, ¿qué era el tiempo para alguien que prácticamente tenía toda la eternidad? Su mirada se volvió seria otra vez.

─¿Y qué va a pasar con Zero, Kaname? ─le preguntó en voz baja─ ¿Qué piensas hacer con él?

Kaname se congeló mientras un remolino de emociones conflictivas se disparaban adentro de su ser. No podía ser que Cross _supiera_… no, por supuesto que no… nada más estaba hablando en general, no podía ser de otra manera. Kaname sabía que Cross consideraba a Zero como uno de sus hijos.

─No estoy seguro a qué te refieres. Dudo que Kiriyu necesite de alguien que lo cuide, ni que aprecie tal cosa. Es hora de que acueste a Yuki ─dijo por lo bajo, y con voz un poco dura. Casi… dolía un poco decir esas palabras… y eso lo frustraba.

La mano de Cross apretó el brazo del purasangre, impidiéndole que se marchara.

─Kaname, sabes que cuando ya no te sea útil y ni bien levantes tu protección, él es hombre muerto. Yo sé que solamente lo estuviste tolerando por el bien de Yuki, pero trata de entender… está atrapado entre dos mundos. No es ni un cazador humano completo ni un vampiro completo, pero sí lo suficiente de cada uno para no encajar en ninguno de los dos mundos. Y él no tiene la culpa.

Kaname sostuvo la mirada de Cross con el ceño fruncido. Era extraño y casi embarazoso que Cross defendiera a Zero teniendo en cuenta su nueva… _situación_, pero se daba cuenta de que el Director estaba hablando muy en serio. El purasangre ignoraba lo que pasaba por la cabeza del adulto, pero era obvio que se estaba preocupando acerca del futuro de sus "hijos".

"Cuando ya no te sea útil". Ah. Ahí estaba. De _eso_ tenía miedo Cross, de que Kaname levantara la protección que tenía sobre Kiriyu y lo dejara caer en la jaula de los leones cuando finalmente tomara como suyo el corazón de Yuki por completo, o cuando Zero ya no encajara en sus planes. Kaname observó al humano en silencio ¿De dónde salía este dolor extraño y hondo que sentía en el pecho? ¿Qué? ¿Pensaba que después de todo este tiempo Cross lo tendría que conocer un poco mejor? Pero, ¿no era eso, acaso, algo que hubiera sido capaz de hacer si el lazo con Zero no se hubiera metido en el medio para complicar las cosas? Otra vez, el purasangre sintió un pozo profundo de frustración mezclada con agonía ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de ser como un cubo al que se ensañaban continuamente en encastrar adentro de un agujero con forma de círculo?

─Estoy al tanto de eso ─dijo Kaname en voz baja─. Si te hace sentir mejor, te puedo prometer que siempre extenderé mi protección a Kiriyu, pase lo que pase, esté o no esté en la Academia Cross.

La verdad era que Kaname no podía hacer otra cosa, ya que era un asunto de auto preservación, pero aun así… la cosa iba más allá. Sin embargo, no le podía explicar a Cross nada al respecto.

Ni necesitaba hacerlo. El Director confiaba en Kaname y para él la palabra del purasangre era más que suficiente. El adulto le dio una palmadita amistosa en el brazo y soltó al joven.

─Eres un buen hombre, Kaname. Tu madre y tu padre estarían muy orgullosos de ti ─dijo por lo bajo.

Kaname se resistió a las ganas amargas de tragar saliva. _Claro_. Sus padres estarían _tan_ orgullosos del lío retorcido que había hecho de su vida durante el último par de meses. Con una mano en el corazón, le parecía que no. Estaba seguro de que no había logrado estar a la par de sus expectativas ni de las de nadie, a decir verdad, y ya estaba cansado de las esperanzas que la gente ponía sobre su persona.

─Creo que a veces esperas mucho de mí, Cross ─dijo Kaname en voz baja mientras caminaba con Yuki en brazos, girando la perilla y abriendo la puerta sin necesidad de tener una mano libre. Cross se contentó con sonreírle.

─Que descanses, Kaname.

Kaname cruzó el umbral y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. En el pasillo, casi se chocó con Ichijo pero ambos dieron un rápido paso al costado con la gracia natural y los reflejos fluidos de su raza. Yuki, todavía acurrucada contra el pecho de Kaname, apenas se movió.

─Cross parece agotado, Ichijo. Asegúrate de que descanse un poco ─le ordenó Kaname por lo bajo mientras seguía su camino hacia la habitación que compartían Ruka y Yuki, una de las últimas del pasillo.

Ichijo asintió con la cabeza, aunque tal ademán fue innecesario. Kaname sabía más que bien que el joven haría sin chistar lo que el purasangre le pidiera. El rubio siguió con la vista a Kaname y a Yuki, notando la forma tierna y cuidadosa con que el vampiro la llevaba. Ichijo los había visto juntos desde que eran chicos, aunque siempre había mantenido su distancia. Tendría que estar completamente loco para pensar lo que estaba pensando de Kaname y Zero. Pero, claro, la mayoría de la gente hubiera pensado lo mismo en caso de imaginar que el purasangre podría tener un interés serio en esa jovencita pequeña, dulce, y _humana_. Él, sin embargo, se había acostumbrado con el tiempo y, soltando un suave suspiro, entró a su habitación.

Al final del pasillo, Kaname ingresó al cuarto de Yuki y Ruka. Tenía las llaves de todas sus habitaciones y, esta vez, abrió la puerta haciendo uso de una mano libre. Ruka no estaba adentro, cosa que a Kaname le venía más que bien. A la joven no le hubiera gustado verlo cargando a Yuki así.

Recostó a la muchacha con cuidado sobre la cama, sacando las colchas antes de levantar a Yuki de nuevo y ponerla sobre las sábanas. Le quitó los zapatos y le desabrochó el botón superior de su blusa, pero no hizo más que eso. Ya estaba grande para que la anduviera vistiendo con el camisón, incluso sabiendo previamente dónde estaba guardado. Pensó que era extraño que el profundo anhelo que sentía por ella nunca le inspirara esa especie de agresividad embriagadora que lo desbordaba cuando Zero estaba cerca. Tal vez era porque aún la _podía_ ver, en ocasiones, como una niña pequeña y sabía por instinto que presionarla demasiado pronto y con demasiada fuerza sería perderla y arruinar aquello que deseaba. O tal vez… algo en el interior del joven necesitaba que ella se quedara así; amable e inocente.

Kaname la tapó con las colchas y se agachó para posar un beso tierno y sutil contra su frente, separándole el pelo de la cara con movimientos suaves. Yuki se agitó en sueños y abrió los ojos entre muchos parpadeos.

─¿Kanam-me? ─murmuró adormilada.

─Shh… descansa… ─sususrró Kaname, acariciándole el pelo con la mano y subiéndole las colchas hasta el mentón.

La muchacha pasó una mano por la ropa de cama y lo tomó por la manga.

─No te vayas ─murmuró, con la voz todavía ronca y amodorrada. Quería estar cerca del joven, pero tenía tanto sueño… casi no podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

Un temblor pasó por la columna de Kaname y el purasangre sintió como si una sartén caliente se hubiera dado vuelta en sus entrañas. Se quedó congelado ¿Qué había estado pensando hacía un rato? Bueno, tal vez la verdad era que nada más exhibía más control en todo lo referente a Yuki.

Kaname giró y soltó la mano de la muchacha con un ademán amable, dándole un ligero apretón y besándole la palma para después volverla a poner debajo de las colchas.

─Descansa. Nos vemos mañana, Yuki ─murmuró otra vez, aunque todas las fibras de su ser se querían quedar y aprovecharse de su inocente pedido. Cosa que, de haberse quedado unos minutos más, quizás hubiera hecho.

A sus espaldas, la puerta se abrió y Kaname no tuvo que mirar para saber que Ruka había entrado. Esto bastó para traerlo de vuelta de la peligrosa cornisa por la que había estado caminando hacía instantes y le recordó el daño que había causado la última vez que se había sentido así.

─Dulces sueños, Yuki ─le deseó con voz suave, saliendo de la habitación rápidamente─. Buenas noches, Ruka ─le dijo a la otra vampira al pasar. La joven le sostuvo la puerta y, mientras el purasangre se marchaba, lo siguió con la vista por el pasillo hasta que llegó a la puerta de su habitación ubicada en la otra punta del corredor. Después, Ruka cerró la puerta.

Miró a Yuki con ojos asqueados y se precipitó al baño para prepararse para ir a dormir.

* * *

Zero estaba inclinado contra la pared, observando la ciudad oscura por la ventana. Eran las primeras horas de la mañana, pero cada tanto se podían ver las luces de un auto que pasaba por las calles. Estaba vestido para ir a la cama, pero en vistas de lo que había pasado la vez anterior, tenía la cautela de no dormirse antes que Kaname.

Lo irritaba mucho que siguieran compartiendo la misma habitación pero, claro, así había arreglado las cosas el purasangre. Zero estuvo a punto de no regresar al hotel… pero sabía que su ausencia no lograría más que preocupar a todos, especialmente a Yuki. La situación era demasiado precaria como para levantar la alarma haciéndoles pensar que le había pasado algo. Así que, de mala gana, había vuelto. Los sucesos de la noche anterior, sin embargo, y sobre todo haber visto a Yuki de nuevo, habían renovado la determinación del ex humano y ya no le _importaba_ lo que Kaname le podía hacer ni cuán bien se sintiera. Tenían que usar un poco más de su sentido común y pisar los frenos de este tren demente y descarrilado antes de que la situación se volviera insostenible. Estaba todo bien con que Kaname dijera que podían solucionar las cosas, pero hoy había quedado demostrado que eso no era verdad.

Zero nunca se había sentido más incómodo y humillado que durante la cena… desayuno… lo que sea que haya sido, y no tenía intención de que eso se volviera a repetir jamás. Ahora se tenía que asegurar de que Kaname lo entendiera. Cosa que, bien lo sabía, no iba a ser nada fácil.

Kaname entró a la habitación de un humor no muy bueno. No había visto a Zero más que de pasada desde el descalabro ocurrido en el restorán, ya que el hábil ex humano se las había arreglado para desaparecer completamente gracias a una misión de reconocimiento en la cuidad que había arrancado del Director y nada más había hablado con Cross desde su regreso.

El dolor de cabeza del purasangre había vuelto con toda su fuerza. La noche de trabajo había sido sumamente estéril. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, en estos momentos no estaban ni un poco más cerca del cuerpo de Rido de lo que habían estado ayer. La limitación de sus fuentes y redes de información era absolutamente frustrante. El Consejo estaba retrasando a más no poder la tarea de absolverlo, así que tenía que mantener un perfil bajo hasta que esos burócratas de porquería hicieran frente a la realidad. Para colmo de males, tenía las hormonas agitadas debido a su breve encuentro con Yuki hacía unos pocos momentos y ahora no tenían ningún lugar a donde ir. Kaname se sacó los zapatos y comenzó a cambiarse la ropa con movimientos cortos y frustrados.

No. No estaba de buen humor. Y que el solo hecho de estar en la misma habitación que Zero lo hiciera anhelar al cazador tampoco ayudaba mucho. El purasangre tiró su camisa sobre la cómoda con algo más de fuerza que la necesaria, sacándose la camiseta por sobre la cabeza.

Zero oyó entrar a Kaname, pero se quedó donde estaba, mirando por la ventana y escuchando a sus espaldas los movimientos del purasangre.

─¿Sabes qué? Si te comportas como si fueras culpable de algo, por lo general la gente asume que hay una razón ─dijo Kaname después de un momento, un poco más irritado de lo que quería admitir por comportamiento previo de Zero y buscando un hueco para descargarse─. Intenta recordarlo la próxima vez.

Zero tensó la mandíbula mientras veía el reflejo de Kaname contra el vidrio oscuro.

─No va a haber próxima vez ─dijo en voz baja y entre dientes.

Kaname dejó salir aire por la nariz en una mezcla de frustración y escepticismo. Con este humor, le molestaba que Zero estuviera jugando a esto otra vez, ya estaba cansado de la rutina del "tire y afloje". Pensó que lo habían superado la última vez, después que Zero había parecido tan… _compenetrado_ en lo que estaban haciendo, pero ahora era como si hubieran vuelto a empezar de cero ¿Por qué _nunca _podía ser _nada_ simple en su vida?

─Creo que a esta altura ya sabes que no lo dices en serio ¿Por qué sigues con lo mismo? Es inútil.

Kaname se puso detrás de Zero, descansando las manos en la cintura del ex humano y rozándole el cuello con los labios. Zero se alejó, dando media vuelta y mirando a Kaname con furia.

─No hables como si me conocieras ─gruñó suavemente─. Y tú eres el primero que abre la boca y no dice cosas en serio ¡¿Cómo puedes venir con el olor de Yuki encima y hacer como si nada? ─vociferó Zero, tensando los puños. El oler a Yuki sobre Kaname lo estaba llenando de ira y lo más estúpido era que no sabía con toda seguridad de quién estaba sintiendo más celos─ ¿Cómo puedes ir por ahí como si estuviera bien hacerle esto a Yuki? ¿Como si estuviera bien sonreírle mientras le mientes? Es asqueroso, Kaname ¡_Tú _eres asqueroso!

Kaname tomó a Zero y lo empujó contra la pared, al lado de la ventana. No estaba de humor para que lo anduvieran presionando. Estaba harto de que le dijeran quién y qué tenía que ser. Estaba harto de tener que cumplir con las expectativas de todo el mundo. Estaba harto de sentirse atrapado entre aquellos decían en murmullos que era demasiado suave y pacífico para ser un vampiro, y aquellos que lo veían como un infeliz insensible por ser lo que era, por no ser _humano_.

Era… sumamente fácil concentrar toda su frustración sobre Zero. Nada de esto habría pasado si no hubiera sido tan tonto como para tratar de salvar la vida de este muchacho. Y Kiriyu ni siquiera tenía la delicadeza de entender las repercusiones de todo el asunto y contentarse con aceptar lo que no podían cambiar. No… _tenía_ que hacerlo sentir culpable, tenía que hacer un escándalo de todo y resistirse constantemente hasta que Kaname ya estaba tan frustrado y agotado que le daban ganas de gritar.

Los dedos de Kaname apretaron con fuerza los brazos de Zero mientras lo inmovilizaba con su cuerpo contra la pared. Llamas peligrosas ardían en sus ojos.

─¿Asqueroso? ─dijo en una voz tan baja que sonó como la mezcla entre un gruñido y un ronroneo─. Para ti todo lo que tenga que ver con nosotros, los vampiros, es asqueroso. Bueno, te tengo noticias, Kiriyu… tú también eres un vampiro. _Eres uno de nosotros_. Lo puedes negar todo lo que quieras, puedes fingir que eres diferente, pero no eres más que un monstruo chupasangre, igual que yo. Deseas sangre tanto como yo… ─Kaname estaba muy cerca y su aliento rozaba la piel de Zero─. Y deseas… esto… ─Kaname inclinó la cabeza y capturó la boca de Zero en un beso breve pero despiadado─… tanto como yo.

Zero sintió una inoportuna ola de calor por todo su cuerpo, tan cruel e imparable como el beso de Kaname. Sintió rabia por esto, por las palabras del purasangre y por la verdad innegable de sus propias reacciones hambrientas. Quería a Kaname, lo deseaba, pero no quería quererlo.

─¡Te odio, hijo de puta! ─dijo en un grito iracundo. Zero luchó con fiereza, tratando de pegarle al purasangre, pero Kaname lo agarró con más fuerza, tomando sus muñecas y pegándolas contra la pared.

─Odias aquello en lo que te _convierto_ ¡Porque me niego a aceptar que ser lo que la naturaleza nos hizo tiene algo de malo! ¡Porque me niego a dejar que te escondas en tu miserable mundo humano! ─respondió Kaname entre dientes. Estaba molesto y excitado, lo cual era una combinación potente. La boca del purasangre apresó nuevamente la de Zero en un beso posesivo y brutal.

─¿Esto es asqueroso, Zero? ¿Se _siente_ asqueroso? ─gruñó, presionando su cuerpo contra el del cazador mientras lo devoraba. Su corazón latía contra el pecho del ex humano y su muslo se abrió camino entre las piernas de Zero, rozándole la ingle─ ¿Y esto?

El ex humano dejó escapar un gemido suave y estrangulado, y su cuerpo se arqueó contra la pared como si hubiera tocado un cable pelado. Kaname lo estaba mareando otra vez. Él se resistió, luchando con fuerza, no iba a dejar que esto volviera a pasar, ¡de ninguna manera! Pero era muy difícil aferrase a esa resolución bajo el peso pujante de las atenciones de Kaname.

El purasangre no le llevó el apunte a los forcejeos de Zero ni a sus protestas. Esta vez, no. El cuerpo del ex humano le decía con claridad lo que quería y Kaname ya había aprendido por sus experiencias previas a no escuchar lo que decía la boca del muchacho, que casi siempre contradecía sus obvios deseos. Tomó a Zero con más fuerza mientras lo separaba de la pared de un tirón, arrastrándolo por la habitación a una velocidad inhumana. Antes que Zero supiera lo que estaba ocurriendo, se encontraban en el baño y Kaname le estaba sacando sus ropas de dormir.

Ni bien superó la ingrata sorpresa, Zero comenzó a forcejear otra vez, aunque todo su cuerpo temblaba ante las caricias de Kaname sobre su piel mientras el purasangre lo desnudaba.

─¡Kaname! ¡Déjame tranquilo! ¡No estoy bromeando! ─protestó con desesperación─. ¡Detente!

* * *

Kaname no le prestó atención y, en pocos momentos, ambos estaban desnudos y entraban a la tina a los tropiezos. El purasangre ni por un segundo pensó que Zero decía en serio ni una de esas palabras. El ex humano ya se lo había demostrado en sus previos encuentros y lo único que pudo hacer Kaname era asumir que negarse era una especie de juego para el joven. Un juego que el purasangre no estaba de humor para seguir, aunque era innegable que le daba a la situación un cierto encanto siniestro.

Zero liberó una mano y la usó para dejar una serie de duros golpes contra los brazos y el pecho del purasangre. Kaname no hizo ni una mueca de dolor, sino que tomó ambas muñecas del ex humano y las posicionó de un tirón sobre la cabeza del muchacho mientras lo tiraba contra la pared de la ducha. Kaname llevó hacia atrás su mano libre y cerró la cortina detrás de sí.

Cuando golpeó la pared, el aliento de Zero lo abandonó de golpe y el joven tiritó frente al choque de los fríos azulejos que se le clavaban en la espalda y el purasangre sumamente cálido que cubría su parte frontal.

Kaname no lo dejó recuperar el aliento. Capturó la boca de Zero en varios besos agresivos, chupando el aire de sus pulmones mientras tanteaba con una mano el costado de la ducha, encontrando el grifo y girándolo.

Una cascada calló sobre ellos y las agujas heladas los hicieron gemir ligeramente antes de que el agua se empezara a entibiar. Las gotas chocaban contra sus cuerpos, provocando que en su lucha la piel mojada de ambos vampiros se deslizara contra la del otro de manera intoxicante. La ducha escondería el olor de su pasión, llevándose la evidencia de sus pecados secretos e imperdonables, de esta debilidad radiante que tenían que ocultar.

─¡Kaname! ─El gruñido de protesta que emitió el ex humano sonó más bien como un gemido hasta en sus propios oídos mientras el agua tibia, los azulejos fríos y el purasangre intensamente caliente y despiadado hacían pedazos sus sentidos y erosionaban su resolución.

Ichijo estaba acostado sobre la cama boca arriba, mirando el techo y escuchando a medias el programa que el Director Cross estaba viendo por televisión. Era un canal de noticias humano y no contenía nada que le resultara de interés. Mientras trataba de dormirse, los otros sonidos del hotel eran como ruido blanco y de fondo en los pensamientos de Takuma. Estaba al tanto, vagamente, de voces que murmuraban en las otras habitaciones, del correr del agua, de pasos y de autos que pasaban por la calle. La audición de los vampiros era muy aguda y les permitía percibir mucho más que un humano. Era algo que les resultaba natural, así que Takuma estaba acostumbrado a apagar el sonido ambiente, así como uno haría en un restaurante repleto o así como pasa con las personas que viven cerca de una autopista y muchas veces dejan de escuchar el paso de los autos después de un tiempo.

Takuma cerró los ojos cuando el Director apagó el televisor y la luz que tenía cerca de la cama. El silencio de la habitación hizo que el sonido de fondo resaltara más por unos momentos. El sonido del correr del agua era tranquilizante y relativamente cercano, por lo que el inconsciente de Ichijo lo dejó concentrar su atención en aquel ruido mientras seguía tratando de dormir. Después percibió unos sonidos vagos que se mezclaban con el del agua. Al principio, no supo con seguridad de qué se trataba, pero algunos jadeos y gruñidos se lo dijeron con bastante claridad. A Ichijo le causó algo de gracia. _Ah… alguien se estaba divirtiendo esta noche._

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando un murmullo débil y distante de voces se entrometió en sus sentidos. Eran difíciles de reconocer debido a la cortina de agua y se tuvo que esforzar mucho para lograrlo. No las hubiera notado ni se hubiera sentido atraído a separarlas de los demás sonidos si no le hubieran resultado familiares.

─_¡Gnn Kaname…! _─Era un sonido lleno de placer y agonía, como si su dueño no supiera si estaba rogando que se le diera un respiro o que se le diera más. Aunque daba la sensación de que era más lo segundo que lo primero.

La voz era de Kiriyu. Sin lugar a dudas.

Se escuchó un ruido débil y rápido como de cachetadas, y en el que la imaginación de Ichijo podía leer demasiado ¿Era también su imaginación la que le hacía oír el chirrido de uñas contra unos azulejos?

─_Mmmm… eso te gusta, ¿no?_ ─La voz de Kaname rebosaba de una sensualidad siniestra y se ondulaba como las escamas duras y sinuosas de una cobra. Los otros sonidos habían aumentado su velocidad y Takuma supo muy bien que no era producto de su imaginación. Kiriyu dejó escapar una especie de grito tan dividido entre la agonía y el éxtasis que excitó a Ichijo hasta los huesos, haciendo que su médula cosquilleara.

Takuma giró hasta quedar de costado y rápidamente se tapó las orejas con las manos. No tendría que estar escuchando esto, no se suponía que lo hiciera. Sintió que su rostro se arrebolaba y que su cuerpo había comenzado a irradiar algo de calor debajo de las sábanas. La habitación de Kaname y Zero estaba enfrente de la suya, del otro lado del pasillo. Sí, seguramente. De estar más lejos no podría haber escuchado sus voces por sobre el sonido de la ducha. Por lo menos eso quería decir que probablemente nadie más los iba a escuchar, ya que Kain, Aido y Ruka estaban todos cerca del final del pasillo.

No era asunto suyo con quién se acostaba Kaname y no tenía ninguna importancia que Kiriyu fuera la última persona en el mundo en la que hubiera esperado que se interesara el purasangre. Kaname tenía el derecho de buscar placer en todo aquel a quien se molestara en pedírselo… sin embargo, ése era un derecho que nunca antes había usado. Ichijo estaba al tanto de que muchos purasangre no tenían tantas reservas y tomaban lo que querían de quien querían porque podían y porque sabían que después no habría repercusiones de ninguna clase. Si un purasangre te pedía algo, tú lo hacías; era así de simple y ése era el poder que poseían. Pero Ichijo sabía que Kaname no era así, y que nunca lo había sido_. Así que…_ Ichijo se giró hasta quedar sobre su otro costado, apretándose las manos contra sus orejas.

_No era asunto suyo…_ pero resultaba difícil no esforzarse por accidente para escuchar los jadeos y gemidos apagados que venían de la otra habitación. El sonido de la pasión feroz era imposible de disfrazar.

Ichijo alargó el brazo y tomó repentinamente el control remoto, que el Director Cross había dejado sobre la mesita de luz.

─¿Te molesta si prendo el televisor? ─preguntó en voz baja─ Voy a bajar el volumen.

Cross no estaba dormido todavía pero le faltaba poco y murmuró algo ininteligible que se podía tomar como un "sí".

Ichijo volvió a prender el televisor, sin preocuparse por el canal que estaba mirando, siempre y cuando apagara los sonidos del otro lado del pasillo.

* * *

A Zero le dolía todo, y muchísimo. El chorro de agua de la ducha se sentía casi lacerante al chocar contra su piel mientras permanecía medio arrodillado y medio acostado sobre el fondo resbaloso y tibio de la bañera. Tenía la cabeza colgando y la respiración agitada. Apoyado contra sus antebrazos, veía el agua que caía y dibujaba hoyos y ondulaciones que bailaban a lo largo de la superficie transparente del agua poco profunda que se había acumulado en el fondo, cerca de su cara. Evidentemente, el sistema de desagüe del hotel estaba lejos de ser eficiente.

El agua golpeaba contra el pelo y los hombros de Zero, cayendo en gotas que pasaban por su melena plateada y cabeza hasta descender por los costados de su rostro en pequeñas líneas zigzagueantes. El resto de su cuerpo estaba más o menos al cubierto de la ducha por la figura de Kaname que se inclinaba contra él.

El tacto del purasangre se sentía increíblemente sensual y tierno mientras trazaba besos delicados por la columna de Zero, acariciando con manos gentiles la piel mojada y suave del torso, muslos y abdomen del joven. Se estaba comportando de manera totalmente diferente al amante casi salvaje de hacía pocos minutos.

Zero respiraba suavemente y con dificultad mientras se iba difuminando la increíble embriaguez que Kaname había arrancado de su persona. Al parecer, cada vez que estaban juntos aprendía algo nuevo de sí mismo, algo nuevo acerca de lo que disfrutaba y deseaba. Aunque no siempre apreciaba el descubrimiento.

Kaname retrocedió para sentarse, quedando fuera del golpe directo del agua y, acercando a Zero con cuidado, lo apoyó contra su pecho. El ex humano hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor al ser movido pero no protestó, ya que eso sería inútil. Su cuerpo todavía estaba débil y temblaba a causa del placer latente y el joven sintió una sinuosa ola de desesperación que iba atravesando la euforia que nublaba su cerebro. Kaname nunca iba a dejarlo terminar con esto ¿no? O, lo que era peor… iba a seguir forzándolo a cuestionarse si realmente _quería_ terminarlo.

Kaname tomó una esponja del estante donde estaban los jabones y la pasó por el cuerpo de Zero con movimientos lentos, limpiándolo con ternura mientras lo sostenía con el otro brazo, envuelto cómodamente alrededor del pecho del cazador. Sabía que hacía un par de minutos no había sido amable ni gentil. Había lastimado a Zero y lo había disfrutado… así como, obviamente, lo había disfrutado el ex humano. Sin embargo, los ademanes cariñosos del purasangre ahora parecían tratar de pagar por los platos rotos.

─¿Estás bien? ─murmuró con voz suave contra el cuello mojado de Zero, deslizando una mano tranquilizadora por la parte interna del muslo del muchacho. El vapor del baño los abrazaba como una tibia manta de niebla, haciendo que el pelo húmedo y ondulado del purasangre se le pegara al cuello y a la cara en pequeños rizos.

Zero desvió el rostro, mordiéndose el labio suavemente ante los temblores que le hacían sentir la esponja y los dedos de Kaname al tocar su piel sensible. Era difícil luchar contra el deseo intenso de relajarse entre los brazos del purasangre y disfrutar este momento de dichoso agotamiento. Pero Zero no podía olvidar ni perdonar lo que Kaname había hecho, por tratarlo como si fuera su dueño, por hacerlo ansiar y desear esta clase de cercanía con tanta intensidad que casi amenazaba con oscurecer todo raciocinio.

─Vete al infierno ─murmuró con voz ronca.

Zero cambió de posición como queriendo alejarse pero lo detuvo una puntada, de ubicación tan inusualmente dolorosa como humillante, que se disparó por todo su cuerpo. Sin querer, sus dedos apretaron con fuerza lo que tenían más cerca. Una de sus manos se agarró del muslo de Kaname mientras que la otra se asió del brazo del purasangre que rodeaba su cintura. Colapsó sobre Kaname emitiendo un gemido suave e intencional de dolor, todavía aferrándose al vampiro mientras esperaba que la molestia volviera a niveles soportables. _No_. No estaba bien. Zero se dio cuenta, humillado, de que no estaba seguro de si se podría poner de pie, y mucho menos caminar. Sentía como si el purasangre lo hubiera partido en dos… y había sido absolutamente increíble. Por desgracia… había disfrutado cada condenado minuto.

Zero cerró los ojos con fuerza. Kaname tenía razón, ¿o no? Al final de cuentas, era tan retorcido como el purasangre. El pecho del ex humano se alzó un poco.

Kaname sintió que el dolor de Zero pasaba por su propio cuerpo y frunció el ceño ligeramente. No se tendría que haber olvidado de que el ritmo con el que sanaba el ex humano era más lento que el suyo; lo sabía y esto hizo que lo recorriera una inoportuna ola de remordimiento ¿Qué diablos tenía Zero que lo hacía sentir tan culpable por ser quien era y hacer lo que quería? Él era una criatura de la noche; él florecía en el lado más oscuro de la vida, alimentándose de sangre y dolor. Entonces ¿por qué el solo pensar que podría haber lastimado al otro vampiro seriamente le hacía sentir este dolor agonizante y profundo en el pecho?

Kaname apoyó la cabeza contra el costado del cuello de Zero y se quedó quieto por un minuto para después girar al ex humano entre sus brazos con mucho cuidado, de modo que quedaran cara a cara. El purasangre inclinó su cabeza hacia el costado, rozando la piel con sus dedos pálidos para sacar del camino el pelo mojado que se le pegaba al cuello.

─Toma tanto como quieras ─murmuró por lo bajo─. Te vas a sentir mejor.

En circunstancias normales, Zero se hubiera resistido un poco aunque sea, pero sabía que Kaname tenía razón y además… en estos momentos, las ansias salvajes de hincar los dientes en el cuello desprotegido, las ansias de agarrar el toro por las astas y _lastimar_ al purasangre… eran muy fuertes.

Kaname sabía esto muy bien y estaba listo, preparándose en silencio para lo que iba a venir en la esquina de la pared mientras el peso de Zero pasaba a estar sobre él y la cabeza del vampiro caía con hambre sobre su garganta. Kaname tensó la mandíbula y cerró los ojos, obligando a su cuerpo a relajarse y quedarse quieto mientras Zero le desgarraba el cuello con una exquisitez enloquecedora. El purasangre soltó la esponja que tenía en la mano y enredó sus dedos en los cabellos del ex humano, aferrándose con fuerza y ofreciéndose mansamente en penitencia por su rudeza anterior.

Zero le hizo caso y tomó tanto como quiso, lo cual era mucho más de lo que _necesitaba_. El fluir de la sangre de Kaname por sus venas calmaba el dolor que lo inundaba, curando la mayoría de sus heridas y entumeciendo la agonía con una euforia embriagadora. El ex humano bebió hasta el hartazgo, tomando tanto del purasangre como para dejarlo hambriento.

La respiración de Kaname se volvió entrecortada y sus dedos se encorvaron con más fuerza entre los pelos plateados, pero no hizo ni el más mínimo intento de detenerlo.

Cuando Zero lo liberó, la cabeza del purasangre daba vueltas y el joven se derrumbó contra la pared en silencio, hundiéndose en la bañadera con los ojos todavía cerrados mientras se daba unos momentos para recuperarse. Su mano subió con gesto torpe hasta su cuello sangrante, pero Zero la apartó y la sensación de una tela cálida y húmeda le hizo abrir los ojos. El ex humano le estaba limpiando la sangre del cuello con la esponja que Kaname había dejado caer y las heridas ya se estaban cerrando.

Por un instante, los ojos de ambos se encontraron. Ojos marrones y plateados, colmados de una mezcla confusa y conflictiva de atracción, enojo y culpa. Tan diferentes. Tan parecidos.

─No haremos más que lastimar al otro, Kaname… ─susurró Zero con voz ronca, finalmente, separándose del purasangre y poniéndose de pie. Alargó el brazo, cerró el grifo de la ducha y abrió la cortina. Las gotas de agua caían de su cuerpo mientras salía de la tina y tomaba una toalla, aferrándose de uno de los estantes para recuperar el equilibrio. Sus movimientos eran un poco torpes y, pese a que la agonía punzante se había ido, sentía un ligero dolor que servía como recordatorio─. Y terminaremos lastimando también a Yuki ¿Por qué no entiendes eso?

La expresión de Kaname se oscureció y el joven, mareado, trató de sentarse sosteniendo su cabeza con una mano pero sin intentar todavía ponerse de pie.

─No la involucres en esto ─dijo en voz baja pero de manera concisa. Tenía hambre y le dolía todo y, si bien esto tendía a ponerlo de mal humor, Zero evidentemente había puesto el dedo en la llaga─. No tiene nada que ver con ella.

Zero dejó de secarse con la toalla, mirando al purasangre con ojos incrédulos.

─¿Cómo que no? ¿A ti te parece que está bien hacer lo que quieras y actuar como si no afectara a nadie, como si no afectara a las relaciones que tienes con los demás? ¡Por Dios, Kaname! ¡Además de un desgraciado eres egoísta! ¿Te importa algo que no sea lo que tú sientes y lo que tú quieres? Bueno, yo entiendo que no te importe un comino lo que _yo_ siento. Pero ¿y los sentimientos de Yuki? ¿No tienen ni la más mínima importancia para ti?

Kaname separó la cabeza de su mano y miró a Zero con ojos achicados de furia. Las palabras del joven lo hirieron mucho más de lo que era de esperar ¿Quién dijo que no le importaban los sentimientos de Zero o los de Yuki? Esta discusión se parecía a la que había tenido con el Director… no le tendría que haber molestado, pero lo hacía. Dolía pensar que todos, muy en su interior, lo creían tan insensible.

─No tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo. Yo la amo, y nunca la lastimaría.

─Claro ─dijo Zero, echando aire por la nariz y terminando de secarse con el entrecejo fruncido─. Tienes una manera excelente de demostrarlo. El amor real no es egoísta ni avaro, Kaname, y dudo que sea una emoción que _puedas_ sentir.

Kaname se paró con gran esfuerzo, agarrándose de las paredes resbalosas de azulejos y disparando fuego por los ojos, pero Zero ya había abierto la puerta y había entrado en la otra habitación. La cabeza del purasangre daba vueltas y se tuvo que aferrar rápidamente a la barra de la ducha para no caerse. Adentro suyo reverberaba un dolor profundo y furioso. No podía entender la gran ceguera intencional de Kiriyu ¿Cómo podía decir el ex humano que no le importaba?

Zero no comprendía la naturaleza de Kaname, quien había sido criado desde su nacimiento para controlar, comandar y esperar una absoluta sumisión de todos aquellos que se encontraran en una posición inferior a la suya, lo cual era más o menos todo el mundo. Era un vampiro que luchaba por entender el mundo humano y, si bien no podía cambiar lo que era, eso no significaba que no tenía un corazón.

Si no le importara Yuki, no la hubiera protegido durante todos estos años, no se hubiera mantenido bajo control por su seguridad ni se hubiera degradado de buena gana al dejar que un ex humano bebiera su sangre con el único propósito de cerciorarse de que la muchacha fuera feliz.

Si no le importara Zero, no hubiera dejado que el ex humano tomara tanto de él como para dejarlo en este estado. Si de verdad era el desgraciado insensible que Zero pensaba que era, se hubiera contentado con dejar al joven adentro de la tina después de saciar sus propios deseos. Zero era un ex humano y prácticamente Kaname _debía_ manipularlo. De haberlo querido, el purasangre lo hubiera podido convertir en un esclavo, pero _no quiso_. Él quería…

Kaname cerró los ojos. _Idiota_. Era tan idiota que resultaba imperdonable. Se daba cuenta de que quería que Zero se preocupara por él, por lo menos un poquito. Pero obviamente eso no iba a suceder. Tal vez esto era su culpa, por siempre dejarse atraer hacia los humanos, quienes al parecer nunca podían entenderlo por más que lo intentaran.

Finalmente, Kaname se forzó a salir de la ducha. No se molestó en secarse y así como estaba fue a la otra habitación. Sabía que Zero se encontraba debajo de las frazadas de la cama más alejada, recostado tensamente en posición fetal, pero no se permitió mirar en esa dirección.

Al diablo con todo, no necesitaba esto. Se _negaba_ a _necesitar_ al ex humano.

Kaname tomó un par de tabletas de sangre con agua y se dejó caer en silencio sobre la cama más cercana, cubriéndose de un tirón con las sábanas para que absorbieran el agua de su cuerpo. Apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada con ademán testarudo y cerró los ojos.


	23. Posición de tablas

_**N. de la T.: **__Yo soy como Mastropiero, mi producción siempre va en desmedro, haga las cosas rápido o no. En fin, faltan siete capítulos para el final de la historia, espero terminar con la traducción antes de volver a la facultad (principios de abril) *cruza los dedos*_

_

* * *

_

_**N. de la A.: **__Tomé el título otra vez de un término del ajedrez. "Posición de tablas" es cuando ningún jugador tiene posibilidades realistas de ganar. Van a ver por qué lo elegí cuando lleguen al final del capítulo…_

**Capítulo veintitrés: "Posición de tablas"**

Los primeros rayos del amanecer se comenzaban a abrir paso por debajo de las gruesas cortinas del hotel. Kaname se había ido a dormir hacía un par de horas, pero con todas las vueltas que daba en cama no había dejado dormir mucho a Zero. El ex humano tenía la cabeza cubierta resueltamente con la almohada para ayudar a bloquear los sonidos, pero no podía hacer nada para desaparecer el dolor apagado que palpitaba en la base de su cuello.

Las sábanas de Kaname estaban húmedas y frías por irse a dormir mojado y haber transpirado la fina capa de sudor frío que ahora brillaba sobre su cuerpo. Se adormilaba a ratos pero no lograba descansar, sino que el sueño sólo atrapaba su mente en un estado de vulnerabilidad que la hacía víctima fácil de las pesadillas que suprimía estando despierto.

Apresado en la oscuridad, el dolor desolado y vacío que sentía en el pecho a duras penas lo dejaba respirar. Todavía sufría por la pérdida de Ichijo, sin importar cuán bien lo escondiera, y el irse a dormir hambriento y preocupado por lo ocurrido con Zero lo había dejado más vulnerable que de costumbre.

_En la oscuridad unas manos lo tocaban, lo desgarraban. Él trataba de resistirse pero era imposible, sus manos estaban atadas y su cuerpo agonizante ardía en llamas. Sentía los odiosos e imperdonables látigos de sangre de su tío, que lo despellejaban hasta llegar a sus huesos. Un aliento le rozaba el cuello y unos dientes se clavaban en su piel. Las ansias que estallaban en su pecho, dolorosas y desesperantes, ya de por sí lo hacían sufrir con fiereza. Se sentía tan vacío, tan solo. Trató de gritar, pero no lograba emitir ningún sonido. Esa horrible mordaza le tapaba la boca, ahogándolo con el silencio de sus propios gritos…_

Mientras daba vueltas con intranquilidad, Kaname dejó escapar unos suaves lamentos, gemidos de una angustia tan intensa que parecía estar a punto de hacerlo estallar en llanto.

Zero no pudo ignorar ese sonido ni mediante la almohada que le cubría las orejas. El dolor palpitante que sentía en la base de su cuello también se estaba tornando insoportable y con un suspiro resignado Zero se sacó la almohada de la cabeza y se sentó, deslizándose hasta llegar al borde de la cama. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, que había terminado salvajemente despeinado al pasar toda la noche debajo de un almohadón estando húmedo. Era un poco perturbador darse cuenta de lo profundo que lo afectaban los débiles sonidos de la zozobra del purasangre. No quería sentirse atraído hacia Kaname; lo único que quería sentir hacia él era desprecio. Tenía una miríada de razones para odiarlo, bien lo sabía, pero su corazón era demasiado blando y al final no pudo soportar quedarse sin hacer nada mientras lo veía sufrir.

Se acercó a la cama del purasangre. Los dedos de Kaname, que desgarraban las sábanas sin descanso, ya habían empezado a destrozar el colchón. El vampiro estaba acostado del lado más alejado de la cama, por lo que Zero se arrodilló sobre el colchón y se inclinó, poniendo una mano cautelosa sobre el hombro del purasangre y sacudiéndolo un poco.

─¿Kaname? Kaname, despierta… ─murmuró en voz baja. Zero se había preparado para la idea de que no sería muy inteligente estar cerca del purasangre cuando éste despertara de su sueño, pero la tremenda velocidad del vampiro aun así lo tomó por sorpresa.

Al haber sido sacado de su pesadilla horriblemente vívida, Kaname se dejó llevar por el instinto y en medio segundo tuvo a Zero inmovilizado sobre la cama, a ínfimos segundos de arrancarle la garganta. Para su fortuna, el purasangre volvió rápidamente en sí y se quedó duro como una piedra. Parpadeó, dándose cuenta de quién era el rostro que estaba mirando. Temblando mucho más de lo que le hubiera gustado, dejó caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de Zero y la mantuvo ahí por unos momentos, odiando el inmenso y repentino terror que sintió ante la idea de haber podido lastimar a Zero por accidente. Odiando su debilidad. Odiando lo desesperado que estaba de aferrarse al ex humano y esconderse de todo el dolor que reverberaba por su ser.

Kaname se giró sobre la cama, alejándose y haciéndose una bolita.

─Perdón ─farfulló con voz algo ronca, poniendo su rostro contra la almohada para ocultar la evidencia humillante de su flaqueza─. No tendrías que despertarme cuando estoy… soñando. No es seguro. ─Los hombros de Kaname temblaron de manera peligrosa y el joven deseó con un profundo desconsuelo que Zero se fuera para no tener que verlo así.

El ex humano vaciló, frotando su garganta magullada mientras observaba la espalda encorvada del purasangre. La agonía y la soledad que sentía a través del lazo le resultaban dos sensaciones intensas, y familiares. _Ah…_

Zero se le acercó por detrás y se apoyó contra la espalda de Kaname, haciendo que el purasangre se congelara ante el contacto con la calidez de su cuerpo. Zero dejó escapar un suspiro pequeño y resignado, tapando a ambos con las frazadas y envolviendo ligeramente la cintura de Kaname con su brazo. Era un reverendo idiota y lo sabía. No tendría que ser motivo de sorpresa que el purasangre lo viera como una persona contradictoria y poco sincera, ni que no le hubiera creído cuando le dijo que se fuera. Si no podía decidirse, entonces ¿cómo podía siquiera tratar de cambiar las decisiones de Kaname? Por mucho que odiara al purasangre, por alguna razón inexplicable también se sentía poderosamente atraído a ofrecerle consuelo. Sobre todo cuando se ponía así.

Zero descansó su rostro sobre la nuca de Kaname.

─¿Otra vez Ichijo? ─preguntó por lo bajo, aunque ya sabía la respuesta, dado que reconocía el eco particular de la angustia provocada por el lazo roto. Resultaba extraño que, a través del purasangre, él también lo pudiera sentir débilmente.

Kaname se quedó callado por unos largos minutos, pero cubrió el brazo de Zero con el suyo. La tibieza del vampiro contra su piel y la tranquilidad que le daba el simple hecho de tenerlo cerca dejaron que su cuerpo tenso y agotado finalmente se relajara. El purasangre suspiró interiormente en un gesto de resignación. Ya no podía seguir fingiendo que no necesitaba a Zero.

─Pensé que ya no sería un problema ─admitió Kaname finalmente, en voz baja. Estaba un poco más calmado y más en control de sí mismo otra vez.

─Sí, bueno… ─contestó el ex humano con un suspiro─. A veces las cosas no son como deberían.

* * *

Ichijo bostezó y miró por la ventana a través de las cortinas. Estaba saliendo el sol. Por lo general, eso significaba que se tendría estar yendo a dormir, pero hoy no era el caso. Podría apostar que Kain y Aido todavía se estaban escondiendo abajo de las colchas en la habitación que compartían. Odiaban tener que levantarse durante el día, especialmente Aido, quien a veces afirmaba ser alérgico a la luz solar, aunque todos sabían que eso no era verdad. Ichijo giró el cigarrillo que tenía entre sus dedos por un momento antes de encenderlo y darle unas pitadas distraídas. No era un hábito regular, pero se daba el gusto de hacerlo de vez en cuando en las ocasiones en que se relajaba o se sentía estresado. Exhaló un poco de humo contra el vidrio transparente de la ventana, dejando que el ligero sabor a mentol le cosquilleara los sentidos. Después de todo, los vampiros no tenían que preocuparse por contraer cáncer de pulmón.

Cross también estaba levantado y, de hecho, habían sido sus movimientos los que hacía algunos minutos habían despertado a Ichijo. Todos sus ademanes eran bastante lentos, como si cada movimiento que tenía que hacer para vestirse requiriera un esfuerzo casi inhumano. De algún modo, aún parecía agotado.

Ichijo se sentía un poco culpable y, apartando la vista de la ventana, se giró hacia Cross.

─Perdóname si el televisor no te dejó dormir ─se disculpó─. No fue mi intención perturbar tu sueño.

Cross le mostró una pequeña sonrisa y sacudió la cabeza rápidamente. Con un dedo, se subió las gafas sobre la parte superior de su nariz y con la otra mano se ajustó ligeramente la bufanda alrededor del cuello.

─No, no, ni siquiera me di cuenta. Dormí bien, gracias. ─No daba la sensación de estar mintiendo, pero aun así sus ojos parecían tan… agotados─. Aunque creo que en estas habitaciones está prohibido fumar ─dijo con voz suave, señalando con la cabeza el cartelito de plástico que había cerca del televisor.

─¡Uy! Perdón…

Takuma apagó el cigarrillo contra la palma de su mano y reflexionó acerca de Cross, quien había cambiado muy poco desde que lo vio por primera vez. Tenía que admitir que, desde el punto de vista vampírico, no se conocían hacía muchos años, pero en ese mismo lapso de tiempo había visto a Yuki dejar de ser una niña pequeña para transformarse en una joven mujer. Hasta él y Kaname habían crecido un poco también, aunque de manera más gradual. Pero, sin embargo, el Director nunca cambiaba. Takuma estaba acostumbrado a que los adultos cambiaran poco una vez que llegaban a su esplendor físico y mental, pero también estaba acostumbrado a los adultos _vampiros_. Suponía que no sabía mucho de los humanos, pese a estar viviendo tan cerca de ellos últimamente. Pero igual, al noble lo sorprendía la extraña perplejidad que le causaba no saber si era normal que el Director se viera casi exactamente igual a cómo había sido la primera vez que lo vio desde la ventana del auto de Kaname, unos diez años atrás.

Pero no… eso no era del todo verdad. No se veía _exactamente_ igual, sino que parecía más cansado y fatigado estos días. Era sencillo no notarlo debajo de su personalidad efervescente y su optimismo tercamente perseverante, pero Ichijo se daba cuenta. Estando acostumbrado más que bien a ponerse una máscara alegre, sin importar cómo se sintiera, Ichijo era sensible a percibir estos mismos rasgos en otras personas.

Cross pescó al joven observando la lucha que estaba entablando con los cordones de su calzado y el adulto lo miró con una sonrisa pequeña y triste en el rostro.

─No te preocupes por mí, todavía no tomé mi taza de té matutina ─dijo con voz alegre. El problema iba mucho más allá, por supuesto, y él era el único que lo sabía. Se sentía fatigado casi todo el tiempo y hasta las tareas más simples le estaban resultando difíciles. Una vez, había leído en un libro la expresión de sentirse _estirado, como mantequilla extendida sobre un trozo de pan demasiado grande_ y pensó que ahora entendía con exactitud cómo se sentía eso. Se sentó en el borde de la cama con algo más de rapidez de la que era necesaria y alargó el brazo para tomar el teléfono─. Estaba a punto de pedir algo de comida del servicio al cuarto, ¿quieres algo?

Ichijo asintió con la cabeza, dirigiéndose al baño.

─Sí, gracias. Me daré una ducha.

* * *

─Pensé que querías que me fuera al infierno ─dijo Kaname en voz baja después de unos pocos minutos.

─Es verdad ─admitió Zero, todavía acostado en cucharita contra la espalda del purasangre─. Pero tus vueltas en la cama no me dejaron dormir en toda la noche. Al parecer, ésta es la única manera de tener un poco de paz, eso es todo ─murmuró, aunque ambos sabían que no era del todo cierto.

Kaname giró sobre el colchón, trazando sutilmente con sus dedos el costado del rostro de Zero para luego detenerse. Dejó caer su mano sobre la almohada y cerró los ojos, exhalando en forma lenta y suave. Era casi irónico. Esto parecía estar volviéndose un patrón de comportamiento entre los dos: peleaban antes de irse a dormir y hacían las paces por la mañana. Pero esta vez el término "mañana" era literal, lo cual quería decir que Kaname estaba más cansado que de costumbre por haberse perdido una noche de sueño. Sin embargo, no era la hora lo único que lo estaba agotando.

─Si no encontramos pronto el cuerpo de Rido, me temo que va a forzar una confrontación antes de que estemos listos ─dijo Kaname lentamente, sin saber bien por qué le estaba diciendo esto a Zero. No estaba acostumbrado a compartir con otros sus pensamientos, a admitir sus preocupaciones o, peor, las posibles dudas que tenía en sus propios planes. Ése era un peso enorme que por lo general cargaba solo, pero Zero ya lo creía un monstruo y un imbécil, por lo que su imagen no tenía mucho que perder frente al ex humano y, además, el muchacho no estaba lo suficientemente involucrado en el mundo vampírico como para utilizar en su contra sus propias palabras. Resultaba extraño, pero Kaname se sentía relativamente seguro usándolo de confidente.

»Si hace eso, existe la posibilidad de que el daño colateral sea alto para ambos bandos. Y mucho más alto si no hacemos sacrificios. Ciertamente, vamos a tener que perder a Shiki para detener a Rido ─Kaname hizo un leve cambio de posición y apoyó su mano sobre el pecho de Zero, dejando los ojos cerrados─. Después de haber estado tanto tiempo bajo el control de Rido, yo no se si Shiki realmente va a querer que lo salvemos ─admitió con otro suspiro─. Ser un prisionero en tu propio cuerpo… debe ser la peor tortura existente.

Un ligero temblor recorrió al purasangre. No quería que Zero lo viera, pero eso era probablemente la cosa más horrible y aterrorizante que se podía imaginar. La muerte sería mil veces preferible a esa total pérdida de control.

Zero observaba a Kaname en silenció. Resultaba extraño tener esta pequeña ventana hacia los pensamientos del purasangre y que el vampiro le hablara así, como de igual a igual. No era para nada desagradable.

─Ayer me dio la sensación de que a Ichijo eso no le gustaría mucho ─comentó Zero por lo bajo.

Los ojos de Kaname se abrieron entre algunos parpadeos. Lo sorprendía que el ex humano se hubiera dado cuenta. No se había imaginado que Kiriyu podía ser tan observador.

─Ichijo y Shiki siempre fueron muy cercanos. No tienes idea de lo que le habrá costado elegirme a mí en lugar de Senri ─dijo en voz baja─. Takuma ya renunció a sus vínculos familiares y quizás hasta a su futuro por mí. Lamento mucho que en esta situación sea tan difícil ver un sendero claro que no le haga perder más de lo que ya perdió. ─Era evidente que Kaname estaba frustrado y se sentía un fracasado por no tener un plan a prueba de errores para resolver la situación en la que estaban metidos.

A Zero lo intrigaba este lado de Kaname que estaba vislumbrando. Nunca se había parado a pensar en la carga que sería tener siempre todos los movimientos pensados antes de tiempo y cuidadosamente respaldados con planes de apoyo para cada contingencia posible. Estaba un poco asombrado también ¿A Kaname realmente le importaba si la pérdida de Shiki lastimaba a Ichijo?

Ese pensamiento se debió haber dibujado en su rostro, ya que Kaname arrugó el entrecejo ligeramente y se giró.

─No pongas esa cara, no es tan sorprendente que haya considerado una cosa así ─farfulló.

Zero permaneció en silencio, deslizando su vista sin querer a lo largo de la columna expuesta de Kaname. El purasangre finalmente se volvió a girar y se puso a mirar el techo boca arriba, yaciendo sobre el colchón y con su piel pálida y oscuros cabellos sobre la almohada. De pronto, y antes de poder bloquear rápidamente lo que estaba pensando, el cazador se dio cuenta de lo gráciles y hermosos que eran los rasgos del purasangre.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Zero comenzó a levantarse pero Kaname se giró en cuestión de instantes y, apoyándose sobre un codo, puso su otro brazo alrededor del cuerpo de Zero.

─Quédate un rato más ─murmuró suavemente.

El pedido casi suplicante pareció vibrar a lo largo del cazador y un temblor le recorrió la columna, acumulándose en la boca de su estómago mientras fijaba unos ojos hoscos e inquisitivos sobre el otro vampiro. Una de dos, o Kaname ya había aprendido a manipular sus debilidades y sentimientos o bajo la superficie necesitaba de otros mucho más de lo que dejaba que los demás creyeran.

El cuerpo de Zero se tensó, pero el joven abandonó sus intentos de levantarse y se quedó quieto; ya había aprendido lo completamente inútil que era resistirse por la fuerza al purasangre. Sin embargo, era complicado mantenerse a la par de sus cambios de humor. Zero pensaba que Kaname podía siniestro y peligroso por un momento, mientras que al minuto siguiente se transformaba en una persona amable y casi confundida. Lo cual era irónico, teniendo en consideración que hacía un par de meses Zero hubiera jurado que Kaname tenía menos personalidad y profundidad emocional que un cubo de hielo.

─Kaname… ¿alguien te describió alguna vez como "bipolar"? ─preguntó el ex humano con un sarcasmo molesto aunque resignado─. Hay tratamiento para eso, ¿sabes?

Kaname echó aire por la nariz. Nada más había querido que Zero se quedara a su lado unos minutos más, pero el contacto corporal de cualquier índole representaba una inminente distracción. De la noche anterior, a Zero le habían quedado unas leves marcas con la forma de los dedos de Kaname que llamaron la atención del purasangre. La atrayente piel estaba muy cerca, y era tan tentadora…

Zero contuvo el aliento despacio mientras Kaname le acariciaba con la nariz el cuello y el hombro, lamiendo las marcas que había dejado hacía unas pocas horas.

* * *

_Biip. Biip. Biiiiiip…_

Aido apagó el botón de la alarma con demasiada violencia y el reloj terminó hecho pedazos. Farfulló en un gruñido algo ininteligible y se tapó la cabeza con las colchas para cubrirse del los rayos de luz que se colaban por las densas cortinas. _Ventanas condenadas que daban al este… _Cerró los ojos otra vez y sus largas pestañas le rozaron las mejillas.

La voz amodorrada de Kain, que venía de la cama más cercana a la puerta, salió de algún lugar de abajo de las sábanas:

─¿Qué fue eso…?

─Nada ─balbuceó Aido, ya comenzando a dormirse otra vez.

─Era la alarma del reloj, ¿no?... ¿Qué hora es? ─gruñó Kain, dándose vuelta y tratando de despertarse sin mucho éxito.

─No sé. Se rompió ─respondió Aido en forma casi monosilábica, dando la indicación de que quería que Kain se callara de una vez y lo dejara dormir.

En el pasillo, Kain escuchó los débiles sonidos de las ruedas chirriantes de un carrito y la voz de una de las mujeres del personal de limpieza del hotel, que iba golpeando las puertas de las habitaciones. Estaba en la otra punta del corredor, así que le llevaría algún tiempo llegar hasta donde ellos estaban. Dejó caer su cabeza contra la almohada y bostezó.

─Bue… nos podemos levantar cuando llegue la empleada… ─farfulló antes de que el sueño lo envolviera nuevamente.

Aido, por su parte, ya estaba roncando por lo bajo.

* * *

─Kaname… ─murmuró Zero, cerrando los ojos mientras la boca del purasangre avanzaba sobre su piel con un hambre creciente. No podía fingir que no sentía el calor familiar que serpenteaba por sus entrañas, pero su cuerpo seguía algo adolorido a causa de su previo encuentro y no estaba listo para hacerlo otra vez. Además, tampoco tenían tiempo.

─Ya lo sé ─le respondió Kaname en un suave murmullo mientras sus labios iban desde el cuello de Zero hasta su mandíbula. Sabía muy bien que el ex humano todavía no se había curado del todo y no tenía intenciones de obligarlo a hacer nada que no quisiera. También sabía que no podía correr el riesgo de aumentar las sospechas de los demás. Desafortunadamente, no se podían dar el lujo de pasar otra gloriosa "mañana" juntos como lo habían hecho ayer, pero lo único que quería era estar cerca de Zero de esta manera tan deliciosa por unos minutos más… quería besarlo hasta olvidarse por completo del horror amargo y omnipresente del sueño ¿Acaso era mucho pedir?

─Todos se van a estar levantando… _ann_… ─Zero no pudo evitar que su frase terminara en un suave gemido mientras Kaname rodaba sobre la cama para quedar encima de él, haciendo que las sábanas se deslizaran de sus cuerpos.

─Ya lo sé ─repitió Kaname antes de que sus labios se sellaran sobre los de Zero en un beso cálido y atrayente.

Se escuchó un golpe en la puerta.

─Servicio de limpieza ─anunció una voz femenina del otro lado del umbral.

Kaname no le llevó el apunte a esta interrupción tan mundana, demasiado absorto explorando el calor húmedo de la boca de Zero y saboreando el gusto dulce y salobre se sus labios. El ex humano estaba en lo cierto; todos se iban a levantar, lo cual significaba que no tenían tiempo que perder. Fue un tonto por no haber pensado en poner el cartelito de "no molestar" antes de irse a dormir.

─MmmKaammmee… ─murmuró Zero falto de aliento entre el calor enmarañado del beso, tratando que el purasangre le prestara atención.

Decidiendo que la falta de respuesta significaba que no había nadie, la mujer pasó la tarjeta de la habitación y trató de entrar, pero la puerta se movió unos dos centímetros antes de encontrarse con una resistencia inamovible. Automáticamente, la mujer echó un vistazo por la rendija buscando la sombra delatora de la cadenita que servía como traba, pero no encontró nada. La cadena no estaba puesta pero igual la puerta no se abría, así que le dio un fuerte empujón.

Kaname estaba manteniendo la puerta cerrada con el poder de su voluntad y frunció el ceño ante la persistencia de la mujer. Con un gruñido suave, rompió el beso y levantó la cabeza.

─No hay nadie, venga más tarde ─dijo con irritación distraída. No le importaba que las palabras hubieran sonado un poco hoscas. A menos que fuera completamente idiota, la empleada captaría la idea.

Zero, cuyo corazón palpitaba con fuerza tanto por la pasión como por el miedo de ser descubiertos, le dio a Kaname un empujón que no logró sacárselo de encima.

─Kaname, tendríam… ─Pero la boca del purasangre ya había caído sobre la suya otra vez y Zero sintió que se derretía como mantequilla arriba de una hornalla caliente.

Zero se tendría que haber resistido con más fuerza o, por lo menos, lo podría haber intentado… y nunca podría ser capaz de explicarse por qué no lo hizo ni por qué, en cambio, se sorprendió a sí mismo devolviendo el beso.

La empleada captó la idea sin ninguna dificultad y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa pequeña y divertida. Incluso aunque los huéspedes de la habitación hubieran estado ocupados en una actividad totalmente inocente, ella habría asumido otra cosa. De hecho, era una situación con la que se encontraba muy a menudo en su trabajo, así que no pensó más al respecto.

─Perdón, vuelvo más tarde ─se limitó a decir, soltando la puerta y caminando en dirección a su carrito. Lo empujó un poco y se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación que estaba del lado opuesto del pasillo─. Servicio de limpieza ─dijo, y unos minutos más tarde la recibió un hombre con gafas y bufanda. Cross la dejó entrar al cuarto y luego regresó a la mesa de la esquina, donde tenía el té.

Kaname y Zero, perdidos en la agonía de unos últimos momentos de pasión robada y prohibida, no notaron que la puerta no se había cerrado del todo cuando se marchó la empleada.

* * *

─Em… ¿Ruka?

Yuki golpeó cortésmente la puerta del baño. Por millonésima vez. Pero no recibió ninguna respuesta y se resistió a soltar un suspiro de impaciencia. Compartir la habitación con una vampira tendría que ser considerado como una forma de tortura poco común, aunque cruel en extremo. En realidad, suponía que no era _tan_ malo, siempre y cuando no tratara de entablar una conversación ni pretendiera que la aristócrata se comportara como si ella existiera. Durante gran parte del tiempo, Ruka simplemente se había limitado a ignorarla por completo y Yuki hizo lo mismo cuando se cansó de portarse con amabilidad, lo cual ocurrió con bastante rapidez.

Pero ahora, Ruka se ensañaba en no salir del baño. Había estado ahí adentro más o menos por una eternidad y desoía totalmente los golpes en la puerta ¡Y Yuki había pensado que _Zero_ tardaba mucho en el baño! La muchacha estaba casi segura de que nadie podía estar _tanto_ tiempo para arreglarse y sus pensamientos se inclinaban hacia la idea de que Ruka lo estaba haciendo con el único fin de irritarla.

Decidiendo que ya estaba harta de jugar a esto, Yuki se rindió y salió para ver si alguien le prestaba el baño. No pensaba golpear la puerta de la habitación de Kain y Aido, incluso aunque hubiera sabido cuál era, así que siguió caminando por el pasillo hacia el cuarto de su padre. La puerta estaba abierta, bloqueada a medias por el carrito de limpieza, del cual la empleada estaba sacando una enorme aspiradora. Yuki miró la habitación por sobre la mujer y vio que la puerta del baño estaba cerrada, lo cual significaba que había alguien adentro que seguramente no iba a salir mientras limpiaban la habitación. La muchacha suspiró.

Sin querer interrumpir, Yuki caminó por el pasillo, leyendo los números de los cuartos y tratando de recordar dónde había dicho su padre que se estaba quedando Zero. Estaba bastante segura de que era la habitación de enfrente y unos minutos de reflexión se lo confirmaron. La joven vaciló, mirando la puerta. Si Zero hubiera estado solo, habría venido acá primero, ya que por años habían compartido el mismo baño. Pero, si no se equivocaba, el muchacho estaba en la misma habitación que Kaname, por más raro que pareciera, y le daba algo de vergüenza molestar al purasangre por algo tan tonto y mundano. Probablemente a él no le importaría, pero igual…

Se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta mínimamente, como si no la hubiera trabado del todo, cosa que no se podía ver a menos que uno estuviera justo enfrente. Tal vez ya se habían levantado, tal vez Kaname estaba en una de las otras habitaciones y su presencia no sería una imposición.

Yuki levantó una mano para golpear, y luego volvió a vacilar. Era un poco extraño aparecer de la nada y preguntarle a un par de chicos si la dejaban usar el baño, sobre todo si ese par de chicos le gustaban. Tal vez debería volver y esperar a que Ruka saliera.

─_No hay nadie_, señorita, estuve ahí recién ─le informó la empleada en el pasillo con una mirada cómplice, tratando de ser útil mientras se llenaba un brazo de toallas y desaparecía, aspiradora en mano, en la habitación del Director.

Yuki quizás hubiera captado el mensaje implícito en las palabras de la mujer si las personas de la habitación no hubieran sido Zero y Kaname, pero semejante idea le resultaba tan ajena que ni siquiera la registró y tomó lo dicho por la empleada literalmente. Se sintió aliviada. Entonces eso resolvía todo el problema. Kaname y Zero ya debían estar levantados, pero la mujer no había cerrado bien la puerta… Se podía meter, usar el baño y salir de nuevo sin necesidad de molestar a nadie.

Yuki abrió la puerta y entró rápidamente, dirigiéndose de inmediato hacia el baño, el cual estaba ubicado igual que el de su habitación. Casi tan pronto como ingresó, se dio cuenta de que el cuarto no estaba, de hecho, vacío. Pero las habitaciones eran pequeñas y ya estaba a mitad de camino para cuando se percató de su error. A su cerebro le llevó un momento ponerse a la par de lo que veían sus ojos y por un segundo todo lo que supo fue que Kaname y Zero todavía estaban acostados.

─¡Uy! Perdón, nada más voy a… ─La voz de Yuki se desvaneció cuando pudo digerir lo que realmente estaba viendo. Se olvidó por completo de lo que estaba a punto de decir, se olvidó por completo de casi todo, y una ola de calor subió dolorosamente por su garganta hasta llegar a sus mejillas, haciendo que su rostro ardiera.

La escena que tenía frente a sus ojos era irreal. Kaname y Zero estaban juntos en la cama más cercana, desnudos, y sus figuras firmes, elegantes y perfectas parecían haber sido esculpidas por el cincel apasionado de un artista del Renacimiento. Kaname se encontraba sobre Zero, a medias recostado y a medias arrodillado, y los dedos del ex humano estaban enredados en los cabellos del purasangre. Un abrazo mutuo apretaba sus cuerpos y un beso candoroso sellaba sus bocas. Por un momento, la enorme fuerza erótica de este cuadro totalmente inesperado avasalló los sentidos de la muchacha y por su cuerpo corrió un calor imparable cual tormenta de fuego.

Luego, sintió en el pecho las puñaladas punzantes y brutales de un dolor confuso que apenas llegaba a comprender, pero que aun así amenazaba con hacerla caer de rodillas al desgarrar sus entrañas con violencia.

Kaname y Zero sintieron la presencia de Yuki adentro de la habitación demasiado tarde y sus cabezas giraron inmediatamente hacia ella ante sus primeras palabras. El ir y venir de la miríada de pasos que recorrían el pasillo había enmascarado su llegada y, además, ellos habían estado demasiado ocupados como para percibir la cercanía creciente de su olor sino hasta que el daño estuvo hecho.

Kaname sintió que sus venas se congelaban y que se le hacía un nudo en el estómago ante la cara roja de Yuki y sus ojos marrones abiertos de par en par y desbordantes de dolor. Una cosa era saber que su relación con Zero podía obstaculizar su relación con Yuki, pero estrolarse de cabeza súbitamente contra la dura e ineludible realidad del asunto era algo muy distinto.

Kaname sintió náuseas cuando la intensa excitación se le volvió de repente shock y culpa. No estaba acostumbrado a que lo agarraran tan desprevenido, sin ningún plan, sin ninguna explicación… sin siquiera una excusa. Siempre había tratado, conscientemente, de evitar meter a Yuki en la ecuación de lo que sentía por Zero. Como le había dicho al ex humano, era _diferente_ de alguna manera, lo uno no afectaba a lo otro y viceversa… pero no era tan estúpido como para pretender que Yuki viera las cosas así. Su rostro ya expresaba eso con bastante claridad.

Zero se quedó duro como una piedra; sintiendo por un momento que el tiempo se había detenido. Luego, deseó que tal hubiera sido el caso. Deseó estar muerto, que la tierra se abriera de golpe y se lo tragara. De todas las pesadillas que se podía imaginar, ésta debía ser la peor. _Ay, por Dios, Yuki…_ ¿Qué pensaba de él ahora que lo veía _así,_ con otro _hombre_, y sobre todo cuando ese otro hombre era nada menos que _Kaname_? Sintió frío y calor al mismo tiempo y el estómago se le revolvió tanto que realmente creyó que iba vomitar en cualquier momento. Con movimientos rápidos, forcejeó para salir de abajo de Kaname y tomó las colchas, poniéndoselas sobre el regazo. No podía pensar. Un barboteo ininteligible de estática nublaba su cerebro.

─Yuki… ─comenzó a decir, pero las cuerdas vocales le fallaron y no pudo continuar. Tendría que hacer algo… decir algo… pero no se le ocurría nada, y nada que hiciera o dijera podría tener importancia. Todo lo que quería era salir de ahí. Salir antes de que perdiera el control de su estómago o diera más razones para quedar como un estúpido. Ningún otro pensamiento o impulso podía abrirse paso por el revoltijo en que se había transformado su mente y, alejándose de la cama rodando, tomó sus ropas. Después de ponerse los pantalones con velocidad inhumana huyó despavorido, incapaz de mirar a Yuki o a Kaname. Su vida se había disparado como un torpedo mucho más allá del punto en que estaba _tan hecha mierda que ya toda reparación era imposible_ y ni siquiera se podía poner a pensar cómo hacer para sobrellevar semejante cosa.

La puerta se cerró con un golpe que reverberó por todo el cuerpo de Kaname. El purasangre había estado demasiado confundido como para detener a Zero y sintió un dolor punzante en el pecho.

─¡Zero…! ─gritó, pero el muchacho ya se había ido. Yuki, quien ahora se veía tan angustiada como culpable, parecía tener la intención de seguirlo tan pronto como le fuera posible.

─¡P-perdón! Yo nada más… el baño… y-y Ruka… y yo… ¡ya me voy! ─dijo Yuki, tartamudeando tanto que sus palabras fueron casi incomprensibles. Comenzó a caminar hacia atrás como loca, en dirección a la puerta. Nunca se había sentido tan avergonzada e incómoda en su vida. Se quería morir. Tomó el picaporte con movimientos apresurados, pero Kaname logró salir del shock en el que había caído antes de que los dedos temblorosos de la muchacha pudieran abrir la puerta ¡No podía dejar que se fuera así! La desesperación le desgarró el pecho mientras parte de su mente contemplaba la idea de acuchillar a Ruka por lo que aparentemente había hecho que Yuki terminara en este lugar en un momento tan inoportuno.

Kaname estuvo a espaldas de la muchacha en un instante, apoyando una mano contra la puerta para mantenerla cerrada.

─Yuki, por favor, espera… ─dijo el purasangre, tratando de recuperarse a pesar del la sensación horrible y gélida que tenía en el estómago.

Yuki pegó un salto ante la aparición súbita del joven y dio media vuelta… lo cual fue un error, ya que Kaname todavía estaba completamente desnudo. La muchacha no pudo evitar _mirar_ y, antes de que sus ojos se dispararan hasta el rostro de Kaname, su propia cara ya estaba teñida de una capa rojiza mucho más oscura y dolorosa.

Yuki tembló. Le hubiera gustado pensar que se debía al miedo pero, sin lugar a dudas, eso no era verdad. _Era una reverenda idiota…_ Había fantaseado esto de Kaname y se había imaginado cómo sería besarlo… si el mero pensamiento no la hubiera matado inmediatamente a causa de la tímida vergüenza que le inspiraba el ser tan directa. No era una puritana, pero sí era bastante joven todavía y entre la guardia, en ocasiones sobre protectora, del Director, Zero, Kaname y la mismísima Academia Cross, hasta ahora había tenido una vida relativamente enclaustrada. Aún no había tenido un novio de verdad y nunca la habían besado. Sus fantasías amorosas y románticas se inclinaban más para el lado domesticado, por así decirlo, de las novelas. Quería salir a caminar, que la tomaran de la mano, que la besaran bajo la luz de las estrellas… no estaba preparada emocionalmente para contemplar la idea de tener una relación seria y dormir con alguien. Y ver a Kaname _así_, por más agradable a la vista que fuera en determinado nivel, representaba una enorme sobrecarga. Todavía no podía digerir que el joven se hubiera… se hubiera _acostado con Zero_. Ese solo pensamiento era suficiente para hacerla sentir como una idiota confundida que no podía hilar coherentemente más de dos palabras. Apartó los ojos y dio media vuelta otra vez, agarrando la perilla con dedos urgentes.

─Déjame ir ─suplicó en voz baja, horriblemente avergonzada y deseando con desesperación salir de ahí.

─Yuki, _por favor_, déjame explicarte… ─El rostro de Kaname rebosaba de preocupación mientras la miraba, sin dejar de sostener la puerta con firmeza. Las mariposas aterrorizadas de su estómago estaban tratando de perforarle las entrañas. Esta situación era tan extraña y absurda que ya era aborrecible, no podía creer que había dejado que esto pasara _¡¿Cuál era su problema?_ Estaba al tanto de su estado de desnudez y de que estaba poniendo a Yuki muy incómoda, pero ella le _tenía_ que dar una oportunidad para que le explicara… _¿__**Qué**__ le vas a explicar, pedazo de mogólico? ¿Cómo vas a explicar esto para que lo pueda entender una humana? ¿Te parece que tienes el derecho de intentarlo, siquiera?_

─No te molestes, en serio. Mira… está bien… no soy un bebé. O sea, yo sé que los hombres también pueden… pueden estar enamorados y… o sea… está bien… de verdad… ─balbuceaba Yuki mientras se iba humillando más a cada segundo. Soltó la perilla, ya que era inútil seguir girándola, y se limitó a mirar la puerta sintiéndose horrible y queriendo estar en cualquier otro lugar. Era obvio que _nada_ estaba bien.

A Kaname le habría causado gracia el tartamudeo de la muchacha si no hubiera estado siendo el blanco de un bombardeo de sentimientos tan conflictivos. Yuki era muy inocente e ingenua como para hablar automáticamente de _amor_ después de haberlos visto en la cama. Pero al mismo tiempo, su inocencia funcionaba como un espejo que reflejaba el alma del purasangre, como siempre lo había hecho… y lo forzaba a preguntarse seriamente qué era con exactitud lo que sentía por Zero. Sin embargo, ahora no tenía tiempo para eso y Kaname le tocó el hombro con dedos amables, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando la muchacha le rehuyó al contacto.

─Yuki, yo sé que pasó mucho en muy poco tiempo, y me disculpo por eso. Con Zero formamos un lazo que es difícil de explicar. Nos volvimos muy… cercanos. Pero no es… ─Kaname estaba experimentando por primera vez la sensación de no tener ni la menor idea de cómo decir lo que quería decir. Era algo muy poco común e intensamente desagradable─. Eso no cambia lo que siento por ti, ni lo que te dije antes. ─Sentía que la elocuencia le estaba fallando por completo justo cuando más la necesitaba y dejó caer su cabeza, rozando el pelo de Yuki muy ligeramente con sus labios─. Te amo, Yuki, tú sabes que…

─¡No…! ─lo interrumpió Yuki con voz ronca, apoyando la frente contra la puerta mientras su cuerpo temblaba en respuesta a las amables caricias de Kaname.

Ella lo anhelaba y se sentía absolutamente desdichada. Dio media vuelta para mirarlo con ojos dolientes que no comprendían lo que estaba pasando. Lo había adorado desde pequeña o probablemente desde antes de tener uso de memoria, por lo que sabía ahora de su pasado. Pero a veces el purasangre parecía tan distante y remoto; a veces ella no lo entendía ni en lo más mínimo.

─No, Kaname, por favor ¿Cómo me puedes decir una cosa así… ahora? ¿Qué va a pasar con Zero? ¿Acaso esas palabras no significan para ti? ─Yuki se sentía culpable de decirlo, pero no lo pudo evitar. Kaname le había dicho que la amaba, que quería que fuera suya y ella se había tomado el atrevimiento de creerle, de soñar unos pocos momentos cómo sería tenerlo como novio, o quizá más que eso algún día. Ahora que lo había encontrado _así_… se preguntaba si él había dicho en serio en esas palabras o si había sido ella la que echó todo a perder ¿Acaso el purasangre había querido _algo más_ que la muchacha todavía no estaba preparada para dar y entonces él había… había… hecho _qué_? ¿Perdido el interés? ¿Recurrido a otra persona? Y también estaba el problema de Zero… si el ex humano había encontrado alguna clase de felicidad, ella se negaba rotundamente a sacársela. No iba a permitir que nadie lo lastimara de esa manera, ni siquiera Kaname. Aunque su corazón se estuviera haciendo pedazos.

Un dejo de dolor pasó por el rostro del purasangre. Había estado en lo cierto. Yuki sentía lo mismo que Zero y no existían palabras para describir lo mucho que lo lastimaba verla mirándolo con esos ojos, que _ella_, entre todo el mundo, lo viera como un monstruo. La muchacha le podría haber pegado, eso hubiera dolido menos, pero Kaname suponía que se merecía esto. No se podía explicar ni justificar cómo podía amarla y sentir lo que sentía por el ex humano al mismo tiempo ¿Cómo podía pretender que ella lo compartiera con alguien más… _especialmente_ con Zero? Se sentía atrapado en esta telaraña de moralidad humana, que atraía a una parte de su ser mientras que resultaba todo un misterio para su otra parte. O quizás era a él mismo al que no se entendía, porque era una criatura de la oscuridad que siempre trataba de alcanzar aquello que vivía en la luz del día, aquello que finalmente lo había quemado.

Kaname soltó la puerta. Era evidente que Yuki no podía comprender lo que sentía por ella y no le iba a mentir asegurándole que Zero no significaba _nada_ para él, lo cual era una traición que no iba a llevar a cabo y que, de cualquier modo, no iba a hacer más que aumentar el enojo de la muchacha por el bien de Zero. No… no había nada que le pudiera decir, así que se contentó con cruzar la habitación y sentarse sobre la cama, dejándole el camino libre para que se marchara.

─Perdóname, Yuki ─dijo en voz baja y un poco ronca─. Nunca quise lastimarlos… ni a ti ni a Zero. De todos los misterios del mundo, supongo que… el corazón es el más extraño y el más cruel. Si no puedes creer eso, tal vez puedas intentar perdonarme por lo menos.

Yuki lo observó por un momento y después se dio vuelta y abrió la puerta, desapareciendo con paso apresurado.

Al quedarse solo, Kaname se tomó la cabeza con las manos y sus dedos se abrieron camino entre sus cabellos, apretando con fuerza. Había temido miles de veces que quien era, _lo_ _que era_, lo terminaría alejando de Yuki para siempre. Ahora, finalmente había logrado hacerlo y además se las había arreglado para que Zero lo odiara al mismo tiempo. No pensaba que Zero lo fuera a perdonar después de todo esto, en el caso remoto de que todavía no hubiera emprendido la marcha a algún país limítrofe. Era ridículo cuán terriblemente doloroso era sentir que se había acabado de separar de las dos personas que más le importaban.

En el rostro de Kaname se dibujó una mueca amarga de sufrimiento y el joven se dejó caer sobre la cama, mirando el techo con ojos sardónicos _¿Las dos personas que más le importaban? _¿Desde cuándo se sentía así? Qué lío, por Dios… ¿Cuándo se había transformado su vida en una telenovela tan absurda? ¿Cómo pudo haber dejado que pasara una cosa así?

Kaname cerró los ojos ante el dolor amargo y confuso que le inundaba el corazón ¿Cómo podía pretender que Yuki lo entendiera cuando ni siquiera él mismo se entendía?


	24. Separados y unidos por la fuerza

_**N. de la T.: **__Gente, antes de que el final inminente de esta historia desate una ola de suicidios, les aviso algo que hay una continuación: _Blood Moon_, cuyo título traducido será, previsiblemente, "Luna de sangre". Así que, por favor, que no cunda el pánico (y sí, ya pueden soltar la gillette :P)_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo veinticuatro: "Separados y unidos por la fuerza"**

Yuki no pensaba volver a su habitación por el simple hecho de que no podía soportar la idea de estar cerca de Ruka en estos momentos, y menos de estar cerca de su padre. Necesitaba soledad. Necesitaba aire. Necesitaba estar lejos, muy lejos de Kaname.

Sin prestarle atención a sus cabellos despeinados y a que sus ropas habían quedado arrugadas por haberlas usado para dormir, Yuki entró rápidamente al primer ascensor que iba para planta baja y, luego de dirigirse a una de las puertas traseras, salió del hotel para tomar un poco de aire. En las cercanías, había un grupo de empleados que fumaban mientras se tomaban un descanso, por lo que ella se apresuró a alejarse un poco más, cruzando la playa de estacionamiento y adentrándose en un callejón. Recordaba que ayer, al venir con el Director, había visto una plaza en el camino al hotel y tuvo la vaga noción de que se iba a encaminar hasta ese lugar para tratar de calmarse y poder pensar en poco. Sin embargo, lo importante no era a dónde estaba yendo, sino _moverse. _Evitar detenerse. Evitar sentir.

Yuki no sabía cómo calificar los sentimientos que la inundaban. No se trataba de celos, por más sorprendente que sonara; o al menos ella pensaba que no. Su confusión era tan grande que ya no estaba segura de nada. Si hubiera encontrado a Kaname con Ruka, o… a _Zero_ con otra muchacha, cosa que parecía más impensable todavía pero igual de dolorosa, recién entonces habría estado celosa y se habría sentido traicionada ¡¿Pero Kaname _y_ Zero? Eso resultaba tan… extraño e inconcebible. Estaba acostumbrada a que se odiaran mutuamente, a tener que ser la persona que mediara entre ambos para mantener la paz. Pero no se podía sacar de la cabeza la imagen increíblemente perfecta y apasionada que habían dibujado sobre la cama. No porque fuera perturbadora sino porque, por extraño que pareciera, había sido muy… _hermosa_. Ésa no era la palabra adecuada, pero no tenía idea de cómo describirla con más exactitud.

Le resultaba definitivamente raro pensar que dos hombres se pudieran sentir atraídos de tal manera, pero ésa no era la razón de su angustia. Estaba contenta de que fueran felices, _en serio_... ¡eran las dos personas que más quería en el mundo y _debería_ estar contenta por ellos! Pero si se gustaban, si a los dos les gustaban los _hombres_ y parecían tan a cómodos el uno con el otro… entonces, ¿qué lugar quedaba para ella?

Ninguno. Los estaba perdiendo. No… ya los había perdido y recién ahora se daba por enterada ¿Cuándo había pasado todo esto? ¿Cuándo se había puesto todo patas para arriba? ¿Por qué era una tonta que nunca estaba al tanto de lo que los demás sabían, que nunca se daba cuenta de lo que estaban pasando? ¡¿Por qué ya nada tenía sentido?

Yuki se frotó los ojos con desesperación cuando las lágrimas le nublaron la vista y no la dejaron ver por dónde estaba caminando. Tropezó y tuvo que detener su marcha para no caerse. Inclinando la espalda contra la pared que tenía al lado, sin prestar atención a qué clase de vivienda pertenecía, descendió hasta sentarse sobre el piso con las rodillas dobladas y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

Kaname había dicho que la amaba… tantas veces ¿Pero cómo le podía creer? ¿Cómo podía tomar sus palabras por verdaderas después de lo que había visto? No se podía amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo ¿cierto? Y él tenía que amar a Zero para hacer… _eso_ con él.

_¡Más le vale que ame a Zero!, _pensó y una sensación protectora asomó la cabeza en el interior de Yuki. Zero se hacía el duro, pero su corazón era muy profundo y vulnerable. Si el joven estaba enamorado, entonces ella se iba a poner furiosa si alguien le rompía el corazón.

_Ay, por Dios_… Zero enamorado… ¿Por qué esa idea la lastimaba tanto? ¿Por qué dolía tanto como la idea de que Kaname estuviera enamorado de alguien más? Para ella Zero era como un hermano, y su mejor amigo en ocasiones… entonces ¿por qué pensar que estuviera enamorado la lastimaba tanto que a duras penas podía respirar?

Yuki se apretó los puños contra los ojos, conteniendo la respiración para detener su llanto. No era una niña pequeña, debería sobrellevar todo esto de una manera más racional y madura… Pero dolía tanto. Kaname y Zero… siempre habían sido parte del mundo de la muchacha. Pero ahora… seguirían con sus vidas… y eventualmente la olvidarían. Tal vez estaba siendo egoísta, no quería ser egoísta… pero el corazón se le estaba haciendo añicos.

* * *

Alguien golpeó la puerta y Kaname subió la cabeza despacio, como si pesara una tonelada. Se levantó de la cama y se comenzó a vestir con movimientos malhumorados, sin tomarse la molestia siquiera de avisarle a la otra persona que esperara un minuto. Quien golpeaba era Ichijo, lo podía percibir, y el joven lo esperaría sin necesidad de que le dijeran tal cosa.

¿Por qué no había percibido la presencia de Yuki antes de que hubiera entrado? ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan asquerosamente descuidado y _estúpido_? ¿Acaso Zero estaba bien? El muchacho no haría nada tonto, ¿cierto? ¿Y qué estaba pasando con Yuki? Esto era un lío terrible.

Por accidente, Kaname hizo saltar uno de los botones de su camisa por andar metiéndolos en los agujeros con demasiada violencia. Sabía que lo mejor sería darse otra ducha, pero en estos momentos no lograba ni siquiera juntar la fuerza necesaria para que le importara estar impregnado con el olor de Zero. Sentía como si ya nada importara.

Kaname abrió la puerta y se limitó a mirar a Ichijo, demandando con ojos oscuros y silenciosos que el otro joven le dijera lo que quería.

Esta vez Takuma pudo percibir claramente el olor del ex humano sobre Kaname, pero en la habitación también podía sentir un dejo del de Yuki. Y adivinaba por qué. Al salir del baño, por la puerta de su cuarto, que había quedado abierta a causa de los quehaceres de la empleada, había visto a Yuki correr por el pasillo, alejándose de esta habitación con un semblante muy perturbado. Takuma no podía fingir que entendía la situación, ni qué creía su amigo purasangre que estaba haciendo, pero sea lo que fuere que estuviera pasando, se daba cuenta de que Kaname estaba dolido. Y mucho.

─Resulta que… vi que Yuki se fue ─dijo Ichijo en voz baja. Tal vez mencionar el tema equivalía a poner su cabeza bajo el filo de la guillotina, pero no podía ignorar la situación así como así y conocía a Kaname demasiado bien como para no decir lo que pensaba─ ¿Me equivoco en pensar que tiene algo que ver contigo y Kiriyu?

Si a Kaname lo sorprendió que Ichijo se hubiera dado cuenta, tal cosa no se mostró en su actitud corporal. Por un momento pareció como si el purasangre estuviera considerando seriamente arrancarle la cabeza al joven para aliviarse de todo este estrés, pero en cambio se limitó a dar unos pasos hacia atrás, medio invitando y medio ordenándole a Ichijo que entrara sin hacer uso de la palabra.

Takuma procedió según los deseos del purasangre y acto seguido Kaname cerró la puerta.

─No creo que nadie más se haya dado cuenta ─le aseguró Takuma después de un momento de silencio incómodo. Odiaba un poco cuando Kaname hacia esto, cómo se quedaba callado y nada más te miraba hasta que uno se sorprendía a sí mismo atropellando las palabras y diciendo más de lo que tenía la intención de decir, todo con el único fin de llenar ese bache engorroso. El purasangre ya había transformado dicha práctica en un arte y, pese a que Takuma no ignoraba la trampa, siempre caía en ella.

─Kaname, lo que quieras hacer es asunto tuyo y sabes muy bien que yo nunca voy a decir nada al respecto. Nada más vine porque… me tenías preocupado. ─Ahí estaba. Lo había admitido. Takuma examinó con intranquilidad el rostro turbado e indescifrable de Kaname─ ¿Te encuentras bien? ─preguntó por lo bajo.

La preocupación genuina con que estaba teñido el tono del muchacho atravesó los muros de hielo que el purasangre había levantado entre los dos y que ahora sostenía con fuerza. Kaname se pasó una mano por la cara, exhalando un suspiro.

─¿Por qué estás aquí, Ichijo? ─murmuró con voz suave, pero sacudió la cabeza cuando el joven estuvo a punto de responder─. No, escuché lo que dijiste. A lo que me refiero es a por qué estás aquí en absoluto ¿Por qué me sigues cuando te costó todo lo que tenías? ¿Cuando sólo llevé dolor y pérdida a tu vida? Incluso cuando éramos chicos tenías que soportar vivir a mi sombra en tu propia casa. Entonces, ¿por qué te importa? Ya sé, ya sé, no tienes otra opción.

Kaname desvió la vista. Nunca antes se había sentido así, pero por unos pocos minutos realmente aborreció lo que era. No ser un vampiro, sino ser un purasangre. Aborrecía saber que la única razón por la que estaban con él, la única razón por la que le eran fieles… era porque en términos fisiológicos no tenían otra alternativa. Zero y Yuki sí tuvieron la posibilidad de elegir… y ambos lo habían rechazado.

─Comprendo que tienes que obedecer, pero ¿por qué no me odias como deberías? ─dijo, en un susurro tan suave que sonó algo ronco.

Takuma nunca antes había visto así a Kaname. Nunca. Y esto lo sorprendía. Era profundamente perturbador en determinado nivel, pero sin embargo… también resultaba en extremo conmovedor e irresistible.

─Eres lo más cercano que tengo a un hermano, Kaname ─dijo Takuma en voz baja─. Nunca antes lo dije porque no quería insultarte, pero así es cómo me siento. Nunca envidié toda la atención que recibiste y seguís recibiendo, ni te sigo porque es mi deber. Ni yo ni los demás. Con Kain, Aido y Ruka… no estamos aquí solamente porque somos tus subordinados, Kaname, sino porque somos tus amigos y creemos en ti.

Los ojos de Kaname se encontraron con los de Takuma, donde leyeron la verdad de sus palabras. El purasangre se dejó caer sobre la cama y se sentó, tapándose el rostro con las manos. La amabilidad de Takuma le llegaba al corazón, pero al mismo tiempo lo hacía sentir más angustiado de lo que ya estaba.

─Soy un idiota, Takuma ─farfulló en voz baja ¿Cómo se suponía que hiciera justicia a la fe y confianza de quienes lo seguían y necesitaban cuando era capaz de hacer de su vida personal un lío tan gigantesco? ─ Nunca debí permitir que esto pasara.

─Puede ser ─respondió Takuma suavemente─. O puede que no. No sé. La vida no se rige siempre por la lógica, Kaname. Para decirte la verdad, sentí que habías cambiado desde el fallecimiento de tus padres y los Kimura. Encerraste tu corazón en una caja y no dejaste que nadie se acercara. No tengas miedo de sacarlo otra vez, sin importar las consecuencias.

Kaname se quedó en silencio, mirando la alfombra, pero después de un par de minutos subió una mano y tomó la de Takuma, apretándola ligeramente. Al final, el purasangre volvió a levantar la cabeza y en sus ojos se leyó preocupación, pero también calma.

─Vuelve con los demás, Ichijo. Ya sabes lo que necesito que hagas. Asegúrate de que todos comiencen desde donde dejamos anoche. Yo me preparo un poco mejor y después me uno a ustedes ─dijo, echándole un vistazo a su camisa parcialmente abotonada. No lo dijo, pero si Zero y Yuki no aparecían, los iba a ir a buscar también. Sabía que Yuki no se habría ido muy lejos, cosa que no podía decir de Zero, pero no podía permitir que anduvieran vagando por ahí dada la situación actual, sin importar lo mucho que no quisieran verlo.

Ichijo solamente asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

─Claro, Kaname.

* * *

Zero se limpió la boca con el dorso de una mano mientras con la otra se aferraba con fuerza a una pared de ladrillos para recuperar el equilibrio. Ya había dejado de vomitar, pero su estómago seguía revuelto y un dolor apagado y angustiante todavía le hacía sentir en el pecho un nudo de náuseas.

No se había alejado mucho del hotel antes de tener que parar para que su estómago dado vuelta pudiera expulsar su contenido. Ahora, no sabía qué hacer. No podía regresar… ¿cómo podría mirar a Yuki a la cara otra vez? ¿Cómo podría mirar a todos los demás a la cara una vez que lo supieran…? Pero ¿a qué otro lugar podía ir? Lo único que tenía en el mundo era la Academia Cross y la gente que había dejado en el hotel. No tenía otra casa, ya que un mestizo como él no pertenecía a ningún lugar.

En su garganta quemaban los restos de ácido biliar y de una agonía profunda y solitaria. Se puso de pie, escupiendo con asco para limpiarse la boca. Estaba cerca de los límites de una plaza pequeña y venida a menos, donde vio una fuente de agua cerca de unos bancos. Se acercó, uso el agua para lavarse la boca y tomó un par de sorbos para tratar de calmar el ardor de su garganta.

El frío del agua y el frío del aire lo hicieron tiritar ligeramente y un hombre que pasaba trotando lo miró por un momento sin detener su marcha.

Ah. Sí… todavía estaba medio desnudo y sin zapatos. Tenía el pelo hecho un desastre y seguramente era lo más parecido a un pordiosero o un borracho, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba. Metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, Zero se dirigió con paso lento a los callejones menos expuestos que había detrás de la plaza, alejándose de miradas curiosas y ojos entrometidos.

Zero quería estar furioso porque esa emoción era mucho menos complicada y más fácil de sobrellevar que lo que estaba sintiendo ahora. Quería odiar a Kaname por haber creado esta dolorosa situación. Pero no podía, no del todo. Se necesitaban dos para crear este lío y era tanto culpa suya como de Kaname.

Zero se mordió el labio inferior y se frotó la base del cuello con frustración, como tratando de borrar la agonía calcinante y casi cáustica que allí palpitaba. Kaname debía estar muy molesto, teniendo en cuenta lo mal que se había sentido esa mañana… Zero se golpeó la cabeza a propósito contra una pared, no demasiado fuerte pero sí lo suficiente para que ardiera _¡Era un reverendo idiota!_ Incluso ahora no podía evitar preocuparse por el purasangre mientras se quedaba aquí sin hacer nada.

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué _podía_ hacer? El dolor que había visto en los ojos de Yuki lo volvía loco. La había lastimado. Sabía de los sentimientos que la muchacha abrigaba hacia Kaname, pero aun así… Zero cerró los ojos con fuerza y sus dedos rajaron los ladrillos de la pared. Todo lo que hacía era lastimarla, a ella y a todos los demás. Era una buena noticia que su pistola estuviera guardada en un depósito junto con el resto de su equipo de la otra noche, y que Kaname tuviera la llave. Hubiera sido muy tentador comerse una bala en estos momentos, dado que cualquier otra opción parecía inconcebible.

Su aguda audición percibió unos sonidos suaves y su olfato, un aroma familiar. Zero se congeló.

_Yuki._

Pese a lo mucho que quería evitarla, le preocupaba que estuviera cerca y, además, parecía que estaba llorando. A paso lento, sus pies lo llevaron de mala gana al lugar de donde venían los sonidos.

Se detuvo a unos metros cuando la vio sentada en el piso, apoyada sobre una pared con los hombros ensimismados y el rostro escondido atrás de sus manos. Zero inhaló lentamente al ver la tan abatida figura de la muchacha, lo cual le recordó por qué no debía bajar los brazos incluso cuando darse por vencido le resultara mil veces más preferible. Se sentía peor que mortificado, pero sabía que tenía que dejar de sentir pena por sí mismo y tratar de hacer algo respecto al daño provocado. Y tenía que dejar de culpar a Kaname por sus propios sentimientos. Yuki los había encontrado juntos porque _él_ se había metido en la cama del purasangre esta mañana. Por más mal que se sintiera… tenía que responsabilizarse de sus actos y dejar de huir. Se lo debía a Yuki. Y a Kaname.

La muchacha se secó los ojos con las palmas de sus manos. El frío de la calle y de la pared contra la que estaba apoyada se le colaba en la piel, sirviéndole como incómodo recordatorio de que aún tenía que usar el baño. Se sentía estúpido tener una necesidad tan común y corriente en un momento como éste.

─¿Yuki?

La voz suave que pronunció su nombre la hizo levantar la cabeza de golpe y, al ver que Zero se le acercaba con paso vacilante, Yuki trató de deshacerse rápidamente de las avergonzantes lágrimas a fuerza de parpadeos.

─Z-Zero… em… hola. ─Yuki trató de sonreír y fingir que no había estado llorando aunque falló terriblemente.

Zero se las arregló para dibujar en su rostro una débil sonrisa mientras se agachaba enfrente de ella. Sintió que su piel fría se volvía a arrebolar de vergüenza al mirarla cara a cara, al saber lo que la joven había visto y lo que debería pensar de él… pero entre ellos también había años de confianza. Años de ser como familia, de ser amigos que podían pelear y discutir, pero que siempre se protegían mutuamente.

─Yuki… perdóname ─murmuró con voz suave y ronca.

Yuki no respondió, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante la disculpa y por lo tanto ignorándola. No podía mirarlo a los ojos.

─Zero, tu camisa… te vas a resfriar ─lo reprimió por lo bajo en cambio, arrugando el entrecejo con preocupación al darse cuenta de que el joven sólo estaba parcialmente vestido. Al instante, empezó a sacarse la fina chaqueta que tenía puesta arriba de la blusa de la escuela, aunque era demasiado chiquita para Zero.

El muchacho la tomó ligeramente por las muñecas, sosteniéndolas enfrente suyo con amabilidad para obligarla a que se quedara quieta y lo mirara.

─Yuki, por favor ─dijo en voz baja─. No puedo solucionar nada de esto, pero por lo menos deja que me disculpe. Nunca quise lastimarte.

Yuki se forzó a sonreír, con desesperación y valentía.

─No, Zero, eso no es verdad. Yo-yo estoy feliz por ti y Kaname, en serio, lo que pasa es que… estoy sorprendida, nada más. No fue mi intención entrar como entré. ─A medida que hablaba, su garganta amenazaba con cerrarse por completo y su voz se fue apagando hasta llegar a un susurro inaudible al final de la frase. Sí, seguro, parecía _estática_ de la felicidad.

Zero dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración. Esto era lo único que faltaba, que Yuki tratara de ser abnegada y diera a entender que él y Kaname estaban… saliendo o algo por el estilo.

─¡Ay, deja de ser tan… tan _dulce_, Yuki! ─dijo, angustiado─ ¡Acabaste de encontrarme en la cama con tu novio, por el amor de Dios! ¡Tienes todo el derecho de estar enojada conmigo! ¡De-de odiarme!

Yuki se puso colorada otra vez mientras miraba con la vista baja las manos de Zero, que todavía sostenían las suyas. Por irónico que sonara, de alguna manera le gustaba que el muchacho se irritara y le levantara la voz, ya que resultaba como una pizca de normalidad en estas circunstancias tan poco comunes.

─Tonto, él _no_ es mi novio ─farfulló, con la voz un poco ronca todavía─ Y yo nunca podría odiarte. ─dijo en un tono más suave y subió la vista para encontrarse de nuevo, y de mala gana, con los ojos del muchacho─. Zero… no sabía que sentías eso por él. Siempre parecía como si ustedes dos se… bueno… se odiaran, pero supongo que hay muchas cosas que no sé de los vampiros. Quiero que seas feliz. Quiero que Kaname sea feliz. Yo-yo ya te dije que está bien. Yo los entiendo, Zero, de verdad ─dijo con honestidad, recurriendo hasta a la más mínima partícula de fuerza que quedaba en su ser para tratar de convencerlo. Para tratar de no largarse a llorar otra vez.

Mientras Yuki hablaba de Kaname, Zero percibió con claridad el dolor que escondían sus palabras. Era… irónico, suponía, que ella estuviera más enojada con el purasangre por todo esto que con él. Reprimió una mueca sardónica ante la continua incomprensión de la joven frente a la relación que tenía con Kaname. Ay, por Dios. Necesitaba darle una buena explicación…

─Yuki, escucha lo que te voy a decir ─murmuró Zero, arrodillándose en una posición más cómoda enfrente de la muchacha y soltando sus muñecas para tomarla de las manos─. No puedo fingir que entiendo lo que está pasando con Kaname y conmigo, pero no es enteramente lo que tú piensas…

Zero le explicó la situación lo mejor que pudo, desde el principio y contándole acerca de la vez que Kaname lo dejó beber su sangre para salvarlo y prolongar su vida, y de cómo él había devuelto el favor aquella noche en el bosque, resultando en el lazo que por esa razón se había formado. Entre vacilaciones, le habló de Ichijo y de lo que el vampiro le había hecho a Kaname siendo éste prisionero, de lo devastador que había sido para Kaname cuando el aristócrata murió y… poniéndose colorado hasta la punta de las orejas, le confesó en frases breves, vagas y mortificantes que Kaname había necesitado el lazo para sobrevivir y a lo que eso había llevado.

Al terminar, Zero tragó saliva, mirando el trozo de suelo que había entre los dos y apretando sin querer las manos de Yuki con tanta fuerza como para cortarle la circulación. Probablemente, ésta había sido la cosa más difícil que tuvo que hacer en su vida, pero necesitaba que Yuki al menos entendiera cómo todo esto había ocurrido, incluso aunque los acontecimientos fueran incomprensibles.

Yuki escuchó en silencio mientras su corazón se hacía trizas por Zero y Kaname. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había sufrido el purasangre y por la forma vaga y apresurada en que se lo dijo Zero, terminó con la idea medio equívoca y medio acertada de que Ichijo había _violado_ a Kaname. Ése no era el caso pero, emocionalmente, no estaba tan errada. Se sentía horrible por lo que le había dicho antes de irse y se moría por retractarse de sus palabras. Solamente estaba segura de una cosa, de que el joven era un amigo muy querido y de que ella no había sabido que seguía lastimado.

Con cuidado, Yuki liberó una mano del agarre involuntariamente férreo de Zero y la levantó para posarla con ternura sobre la mejilla del ex humano. Había dejado de llorar. Su corazón seguía atrapado en un torbellino de emociones, pero ¿cómo podía permanecer impasible ante lo que había acabado de oír?

─Ay, Zero… ─dijo con voz dulce. Deseaba poderle hacer entender que ella lo creía una persona sumamente valiosa por todos los sacrificios que había hecho. Incluso aunque esta situación le resultara difícil de aceptar, ella más que ninguna otra persona comprendía lo que le debió haber costado al muchacho permitir que un vampiro se involucrara tan profundamente en su vida, y más todavía si ese vampiro era un purasangre.

Zero tragó saliva y con un ademán vacilante levantó la vista hasta encontrarse con los ojos de la joven, deslizando una mano para tomar la que estaba apoyada sobre su mejilla. No entendía cómo ella lo podía mirar con ojos tan amables, cómo lo podía mirar como si lo perdonara, o como si por lo menos comprendiera… pero claro, él nunca había entendido tampoco cómo lo pudo haber perdonado por usar su sangre para sobrevivir.

─Ninguno de los dos quería que las cosas terminaran tan fuera de control ─admitió Zero en voz baja─. Tratamos de ponerle fin, pero… yo-yo no sé qué hacer. ─La desolación de sentirse completamente aislado e inútil se veía en sus ojos plateados.

─Tú tienes que hacer lo que te diga tu corazón, Zero ─respondió Yuki en el mismo nivel de voz, mirándolo con sinceridad─. No estás solo; jamás voy a permitir que te quedes solo. Y aunque sé lo que piensas de ti mismo, _mereces_ ser feliz tanto como cualquier otra persona y nadie tiene derecho de decirte dónde puedes encontrar esa felicidad y dónde no. ─Yuki tragó saliva despacio entre el nudo que tenía en la garganta─. Kaname es una buena persona, Zero. Puede ser que a veces no lo parezca, pero su corazón es afectuoso y amable. Desearía que lo conocieras como lo conozco yo. Lo que pasa es que él es… diferente a nosotros, pero no… ─Se le cerró la garganta y no pudo continuar, a pasos de ahogarse con sus palabras. No quería ponerse emocional de nuevo y tenía miedo de que Zero pensara que no estaba hablando en serio, lo cual de ningún modo era cierto. Pero eso no significaba que no estuviera sufriendo ni que no estuviera confundida, sino que era parte de su naturaleza tratar de solucionar los problemas de los demás, fuera que eso solucionara los suyos o no.

Zero vio el dolor y la sinceridad de la muchacha y les dio un pequeño apretón a sus manos. Sabía que la joven decía en serio esas palabras, pero era evidente que aún le rompía el corazón el simple hecho de contemplar la idea de renunciar al purasangre. De lo que el joven no se daba cuenta, sin embargo, era de que a ella no le costaba dejar _solamente_ a Kaname.

─Yuki… yo sé que surgió toda esta cosa del lazo y sé que parece un lío bastante grande, pero… creo que Kaname también te quiere, pese a la manera que tenga de demostrarlo y dudo que esté a punto de renunciar a ti a menos que le digas que te deje tranquila. ─_Y quizá ni siquiera ahí…_ pensó Zero por experiencia propia sin poderlo evitar. Se daba cuenta de lo retorcido que sonaba eso, especialmente viniendo de él, y una extraña mueca de disgusto se dibujó en su rostro. La posición en la que había terminado ya se pasaba de los límites de lo irónico. Nunca pensó que se sorprendería sí mismo defendiendo a Kaname frente Yuki.

»Me refiero a que… no estoy diciendo que esté bien, ni que lo tengas que aceptar. Creo que, pese a este inmenso desastre, entiendo cómo se siente Kaname, porque yo… ─Zero hizo una pausa, inhalando profundamente. Nunca antes había tenido el coraje de decirle esto, nunca había sentido que tenía el derecho. Pero, irónicamente, toda esta situación con el purasangre había aumentado su predisposición para actuar según lo que le distaban sus sentimientos y dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso. Irónicamente… el que todo estuviera echado a perder por completo y que sintiera que ya no quedaba ni la más mínima posibilidad de tener algo con ella, le dieron la libertad después de todo este tiempo de decirle a la muchacha lo que nunca antes se había atrevido, o sentido digno, de decir.

»Porque yo también te amo, Yuki. Siempre te he amado ─le confesó en voz baja. Lo sorprendió que hubiera resultado tan… sencillo. Tal vez se le estaban pegando algunas cosas del purasangre de tanto estar con él… porque Zero se encontró a sí mismo sosteniendo la mirada sobresaltada de Yuki mientras se le acercaba de a poco. El sentir que ya había tocado fondo y que era imposible que las cosas empeoraran le daba una cierta libertad desolada, además del coraje de tomar riesgos. Los labios del cazador atraparon los de la muchacha y le dio un beso cálido pero breve, tal como había anhelado hacer desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Yuki se quedó petrificada por la sorpresa, pero no le rehuyó al contacto. Encorvó los dedos contra la mejilla del ex humano mientras los labios de Zero se movían suavemente contra los suyos. No había manera posible de explicar la forma en que su cuerpo entró en calor y el corazón comenzó a palpitarle en los oídos.

Zero sonrió con tristeza al separarse de la muchacha y ponerse de pie. Todavía le tenía demasiado terror al inevitable rechazo como para esperar repuesta alguna.

─Está bien, yo sé que no sientes lo mismo. Pero…

Zero se quedó duro como una piedra; sus sentidos de cazador habían levantado una urgente alarma que hizo desaparecer a todos los otros pensamientos que tenía en la cabeza. Había un vampiro en las cercanías. Su olor era familiar. No se trataba de uno de los vampiros del hotel, sino de…

─Yuki, regresa con los demás, ahora ─dijo Zero rápidamente. De pronto, su voz y comportamiento habían cambiado de manera abrupta, adoptando un tono diferente, y serio.

Yuki no podía sentir lo que Zero sentía, pero se puso de pie al instante luego de ver el cambio en el ex humano. La cabeza le daba vueltas y tenía la sensación de que las cosas que ocurrían ya le llevaban miles de kilómetros de ventaja.

─Zero… ¿qué…?

Zero sacudió la cabeza en forma negativa, mirando por doquier y tratando de ubicar en el espacio la presencia que sentía. Estaba cerca. Demasiado cerca… y se aproximaba a una gran velocidad.

─¡_Ahora_, Yuki! Regresa al hotel y dile a Kaname que Rido está aquí. Nos encontró.

Los ojos de Yuki se abrieron de par en par. La muchacha vaciló, preguntándose qué era lo que Zero pensaba hacer… pero ya lo sabía. El joven se iba a quedar para descubrir qué pasaba y cubrirle la retirada si surgía la necesidad. Estaba tentada a no dejarlo solo… pero sabía que Zero tenía razón. Si Rido los había encontrado, podría estar a punto de tenderles una trampa y los que se habían quedado en el hotel podrían estar en peligro.

─¡_Apresúrate_! ─dijo Zero entre dientes. Sus sentidos estaban en alerta roja y ya había adoptado otra vez su faceta de hermano mayor irritado.

Los ojos de Yuki se dispararon hacia él, pero asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo. _Ten cuidado, Zero…_

Yuki apenas había desaparecido cuando Zero sintió que una ola de hielo le subía por la espalda. Un vampiro lo estaba observando. Rido, quien poseía el cuerpo de otro vampiro, le hacía percibir a sus sentidos de cazador un "brillo" doble muy distintivo. El ex humano se tensó y dio una rápida media vuelta.

Rido se encontraba a unos pasos detrás de él. Vestía un sobretodo largo y oscuro con los botones desabrochados y sus manos descansaban cómodamente adentro de los bolsillos. Miró a con ojos estimativos el estado parcialmente desnudo de Zero, levantando ligeramente una ceja.

─Bueno, bueno, bueno… pero si es el ex humano. Estás un poco lejos de tu amo ¿no es así? ─dijo Rido sonriendo con malicia. Evidentemente no se había olvidado de los problemas que Zero le había causado la última vez que se cruzaron sus caminos.

Zero tensó los puños con cautela. Lamentaba seriamente la ausencia de su pistola, o de cualquier otra arma que le pudiera resultar útil, y deseaba que su entrenamiento como cazador no se hubiera cortado donde lo hizo. Sabía algunos encantamientos, pero lo más probable era que no fuera suficiente en una situación como ésta. Zero vio por el rabillo del ojo un par de cubos de basura mientras su visión periférica barría el callejón en busca de cualquier cosa que pudiera usar.

Rido no había esperado que el muchacho saliera corriendo, aunque tal reacción hubiera sido perfectamente lógica. Pero el chico era testarudo, o sabía lo inútil que sería huir. De cualquier manera, así era más divertido. Rido achicó los ojos, sacando las manos de sus bolsillos y llevando una hasta su boca.

─No tendrías que salir solo. Uno nunca sabe con qué se podría encontrar…

Rido se mordió el dedo ligeramente, derramando su propia sangre. Luego, se movió demasiado rápido para poder ser seguido con la vista. Unos látigos de sangre filosos y serpenteantes se dispararon de sus dedos, dirigiéndose a Zero en embestida como boomerangs repugnantes y zumbadores.

El ex humano estaba listo para alguna clase de ataque y se agachó al instante, apartándose a un costado. Una de las peligrosas "dagas" se detuvo abruptamente y retrocedió, haciéndole un tajo poco profundo en las costillas. Una mueca de dolor pasó por el rostro de Zero, pero el joven no dejó que eso lo distrajera. Terminó de un salto junto a los cubos de basura y tomó las tapas metálicas y circulares, dándose vuelta. Con el borde de una de las tapas, interceptó la marcha de uno de los sinuosos látigos de sangre, sacándolo de curso y haciéndolo chocar contra la pared.

De pronto, Rido estuvo a espaldas de Zero y el muchacho giró rápidamente, justo a tiempo para poner las tapas de los cubos entre ellos y desviar las violentas lenguas, serpenteantes y chasqueantes, que Rido había enviado en su dirección. La defensa funcionó, pero los filosos látigos se enroscaron como prensiles víboras alrededor de las tapas, transformándolas en trozos cortantes y dentados. Uno de los látigos agarró a Zero del brazo y lo tiró hacia adelante.

El ex humano perdió el equilibrio y su brazo comenzó a arder con fiereza. Logró reaccionar a tiempo y dobló el hombro a último momento, tornando la caída en un controlado rodar por el suelo. Tomó con su brazo libre uno de los pedazos en que habían quedado deshechas las tapas de metal. A los pies de Rido, dejó de rodar y se paró de un salto, amagando a acuchillar al otro vampiro. Rido lo evadió rápidamente, pero Zero lo había engañado y ahora retrocedía y cortaba la cara y el cuello de Rido con el pedazo retorcido de metal.

De la herida comenzó a brotar sangre a borbotones, manchándolos a ambos, y Rido gruñó mientras se tapaba el cuello con una mano. Usó el agarre que tenía del brazo de Zero para tirarlo a un costado, haciéndolo chocar contra la pared más cercana. El golpe fue tan fuerte que el ex humano rajó los ladrillos. La cabeza le daba vueltas y entre tambaleos trató de recuperarse. Pero no tuvo tiempo. Los tentáculos agitados de Rido apretaron su brazo y lo hicieron volar en dirección contraria, colisionándolo contra la otra pared con tanta fuerza como antes. El mundo de Zero explotó de dolor y se deslizó por la pared hasta llegar al piso, viendo a duras penas por sobre las luces inquietas y brillantes que le nublaban la vista. Rido estuvo a su lado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y algo pegó contra la cara del cazador con muchísima fuerza, chocando su cabeza otra vez contra la pared y finalmente dejando caer una cortina de oscuridad sobre su mundo.

* * *

Yuki corría hacia el hotel con paso apresurado. No se había dado cuenta de lo lejos que había terminado y, mientras avanzaba, trataba de no dejar que su mente divagara en lo concerniente a lo que minutos antes le había dicho Zero. Todavía estaba un poco sorprendida por todo y no fue sino hasta que escuchó al joven confesarle sus sentimientos que ella se dio cuenta conscientemente de que… de que sentía… ¿que sentía qué?

Desde el día en que el Director lo llevó a su casa y ella miró por primera vez esos ojos plateados, tan dolientes y silenciosos, la muchacha se preocupó por él y lo quiso hacer feliz. Al parecer, sus sentimientos siempre habían estado escondidos de la parte consciente de su mente, ocultos bajo un velo de amor fraternal. Pero la manera en que todo su ser había respondido al beso… no podía ser solamente amor _fraternal_, ¿cierto?

Mientras corría, Yuki todavía podía sentir el tacto de Zero sobre sus labios, todavía podía saborear su gusto. Se preocupaba por él y lo quería mucho… pero ¿lo _amaba_? No sabía cómo era siquiera posible que considerara tal cosa. Amaba a Kaname, de verdad… ¿cómo podía pensar que podía sentir lo mismo por Zero? Tal vez _ella_ era la que no sabía qué era el amor, teniendo en cuenta lo fácil que resultaba dividir su corazón ¿Qué había estado pensando antes…? _¿Que era imposible amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo? _Entonces, ¿eso en qué la transformaba? ¿En qué los transformaba a los tres?

Yuki sintió un gran alivio al ver el hotel sobre la calle que se extendía adelante y forzó sus piernas a darle una última explosión de velocidad. De pronto, una voz familiar la llamó desde un callejón.

─¡Por aquí, Yuki!

Había estado distraída pensando en Zero, en Kaname y en avisarles a los demás. La voz sonaba como la de Zero y cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo unos cabellos plateados y el perfil de un rostro y un cuerpo entre las sombras, salió corriendo a su encuentro.

─Zero, ¿cómo…? ─Yuki se congeló cuando el joven que había llamado su nombre se apartó de las penumbras. No era Zero. Se parecía a él y tenía su misma voz, pero le faltaban los aritos y el tatuaje; los cabellos plateados eran demasiado largos y los ojos, demasiado fríos.

─Ichiru… ─Yuki tomó aire por la boca con cautela, alejándose del gemelo de Zero. No lo había visto desde su desaparición de la Academia, _después_ de casi haber matado a Zero. Yuki no estaba a punto de olvidar tal cosa, ni de perdonarla.

Ichiru sonrió de manera desagradable.

─Uy, perdóname ¿acaso esperabas a mi hermano, de casualidad? Eso pasa mucho, pero te tendrás que contentar conmigo… ─dijo, avanzando lentamente mientras apoyaba una mano sobre la empuñadura de la daga que colgaba de su cinturón.

Yuki retrocedió a pasos apurados, dándose vuelta y empezando a correr… pero se chocó con el cuerpo de otro hombre, quien había aparecido a sus espaldas y bloqueaba su escape.

* * *

Sin molestar a nadie, Kaname se quedó esperando por un momento cerca de la salida trasera de la recepción del hotel. Sobre la baranda que había que empujar para abrir la puerta había quedado el olor de Zero y Yuki, quienes definitivamente habían pasado por este lugar hacía poco tiempo. El joven sintió que el rostro se le teñía de colorado por la ira frustrada de que hubieran sido tan tontos como para salir en un momento como éste.

_Cálmate_. Se dijo a sí mismo haciendo uso de razón. _Ellos están bien y tú tienes que dejar de exagerar._ No habían regresado a sus habitaciones y no estaban en la recepción del hotel, pero nada más habían pasado veinte o treinta minutos como mucho desde que los vio por última vez y Kaname esperaba que los nudos que sentía en el estómago se debieran sólo a estar tan involucrado emocionalmente. _Ésta es la razón por la que los buenos jugadores de ajedrez no se encariñan con sus piezas de juego_. Kaname frunció el ceño ante esta idea. Desde el punto de vista lógico tenía mucho sentido, pero desde el punto de vista emocional le dejaba un sabor amargo en la garganta.

Confiando en que por ahora Ichijo se encargara de las cosas con los demás, Kaname se había escabullido hasta la recepción en busca de señales de Yuki y Zero. Ya había revisado el área de las inmediaciones de la piscina y del restaurante, y ahora que estaba bastante seguro de que no se encontraban en el hotel, se puso a pensar si debería seguir sus huellas sin más preámbulo, o si debería llamar a alguno de los otros, aunque se inclinaba más a lo primero…

De pronto, apareció una figura a su lado, sorprendiendo a Kaname, quien había estado distraído y no había sentido a la otra presencia sino hasta que la tuvo a centímetros. Tendría que haber sentido su creciente cercanía, ya que se olor era familiar.

Por un momento fue como el aroma de Zero, sólo que lo suficientemente diferente como para que Kaname no se hiciera ilusiones acerca de quién se trataba cuando rápidamente se dio vuelta y se encontró a sí mismo mirando el rostro de Ichiru, quien estaba tan cerca de él que resultaba poco aconsejable.

El asombroso parecido del gemelo cazador con su hermano no había importado mucho la última vez que lo vio, pero ahora… Kaname odiaba sentir unos extraños y breves cosquilleos en el pecho por el simple hecho de que Ichijo se pareciera tanto a _él_. No dejó que se notara, sino que miró al humano con ojos siniestros y fríos.

─Veo que Shizuka te enseñó cómo enmascarar tu presencia ¿También te enseñó, me pregunto, que no es muy inteligente tratar de sorprender a un purasangre? ─inquirió con tono neutral y una mirada severa y sosegada. Bajo la superficie, sin embargo, sentía una cierta aprensión creciente en las entrañas. Si Ichiru estaba aquí, eso significaba que Rido sabía de su paradero. Y si Rido tenía algo que ver con esto…

Ichiru sonrió con frialdad.

─Tranquilo, Kuran, que yo nada más soy el mensajero. Y creo que querrás escuchar el mensaje que te traigo.

Ichiru sacó un teléfono celular del bolsillo y lo sacudió ligeramente.

─¿Qué te parece si vamos afuera?

Kaname lo observó por largos segundos y luego abrió la puerta despacio y salió con el joven. Iba a seguirle el juego por el momento hasta descubrir qué estaba pasando. Si no le gustaba lo que escuchaba o quizás incluso si le gustaba… bueno, no se había olvidado que este muchacho era culpable de casi matar a Zero, poniéndolo en la situación comprometida que lo dejó a merced de Rido e Ichijo.

En la parte trasera del hotel había dos empleadas que charlaban enérgicamente, pero Kaname les dirigió una mirada silenciosa y ambas decidieron de repente que querían dejar el área libre y volver a entrar. A Ichiru esto pareció divertirlo de una manera maliciosa. Había visto a Shizuka hacer ese tipo de cosas tantas veces… _Dios, Shizuka_… Tensó la mandíbula. Esperaba con impaciencia lo que se avecinaba.

Apretó con el pulgar la pantalla táctil de un delgado teléfono celular negro y eligió la opción del marcado rápido de un número determinado. Habló por el teléfono unos momentos y después se lo sacó de la oreja y lo sostuvo frente a Kaname.

─Es para ti ─dijo.

El teléfono había cambiado a modo videocámara y una imagen de Rido ligeramente pixelada pero bastante clara llenó la pequeña pantalla. Debía estar en alguna clase de vehículo porque la imagen saltaba y se escuchaba el tenue sonido de un motor. Era evidente que él también podía ver a Kaname desde su lado de la línea. Le sonrió con malicia y el purasangre no pudo evitar que una ola de tensión se apropiara inmediatamente de sus huesos. Si Rido parecía tan complacido, éstas no iban a ser buenas noticias.

─Hola, sobrino. Creo que me anduviste buscando. Bueno, yo también te estuve buscando, así que nos vamos a encontrar. Podríamos cenar juntos… ya conseguí unos lindos y sabrosos bocados que justo ahora estoy llevando a casa.

Rido giró el teléfono celular. La imagen saltó un poco mientras el video no lograba ponerse a la par del brusco cambio de escena y luego se resolvió mostrando dos figuras muy familiares. Yuki y Zero estaban sentados espalda contra espalda sobre el piso de un área pequeña y oscura ¿Tal vez se trataba de una camioneta sin ventanas? Era difícil estar seguro. Unos cables de acero los tenían atados al otro, enterrándose visiblemente en la piel de ambos. El mentón de Zero descansaba sobre su pecho y su cuerpo estaba laxo y flojo. Unas preocupantes manchas oscuras ensuciaban su boca y tórax, y Kaname no se pudo dar cuenta si eran sombras acentuadas por la mala calidad de la imagen o si eran heridas que moteaban su piel desnuda.

Yuki, por su parte, estaba bien despierta. Se retorcía con incomodidad entre el agarre fuerte y cortante y algo que se asemejaba a una bufanda le envolvía la boca como una mordaza. Se sobresaltó al reconocer el rostro de Kaname en la pequeña pantalla que giraban en su dirección. Trató de hablar, pero la mordaza apagaba su voz y la distancia que había entre ella y el teléfono sumado a la interferencia del motor hicieron que los sonidos mutilados fueran ininteligibles salvo por la urgencia de su tono.

Por segunda vez en el día, Kaname sintió que una ola de hielo recorría sus venas y tuvo la sensación de que el estómago se le había caído al suelo. _No. No, por favor, no…_ Ésta era una muy mala noticia, pero estaba al tanto de que Ichiru lo observaba de cerca y no mostró ninguna reacción visible.

La sonrisa petulante de Rido volvió a llenar la pantalla.

─¿Qué te parece, Kaname? ¿Vienes para hincar el diente? ─se burló─ Ah, cierto… me olvidaba de que ahora eres vegetariano y comes de unas pastillas, ¿no? Me alegro por ti. Yo, en cambio… prefiero sangre fresca y estos dos tienen un olor absolutamente delicioso. Tengo que elogiar tu _gusto_ por lo menos en ese terreno.

Kaname sabía que Rido estaba jugando con él, buscando una reacción, pero se negó a darle lo que quería, sin importar lo mucho que esas palabras crueles y casuales lo estuvieran desbordando de miedo.

─Tu falta de ingenio sigue sin causarme gracia, Rido ─dijo con voz indiferente─. No me digas que llamaste para hacerme perder el tiempo con trivialidades nada más ¿o mandarme a Ichiru fue tu idea de un regalo? Si fue así, entonces admito que sabes muy bien cómo tentar a alguien para que abandone su _vegetarianismo_… ─dijo Kaname, disparándole a Ichiru una mirada deliberadamente severa y hambrienta.

Ichiru adoptó un semblante cauteloso, pero para su crédito no se acobardó y siguió sosteniendo el teléfono con una mano firme. Claro, después de todo el muchacho había pasado los últimos cuatro años con una purasangre.

Rido torció una ceja. Sabía que Kaname estaba vistiendo una máscara de desinterés y no se dejó engañar por su comportamiento. Había visto al purasangre pasar por situaciones tortuosas para mantener a salvo a esta chica y estaba al tanto de lo bajo que había caído su sobrino para preservar al ex humano. Nunca iba a entender qué fijación tenía Kaname con estas mascotas humanas, pero eran unas debilidades muy útiles, y muy sencillas de explotar.

─Ah, bueno, si no me quieres acompañar entonces tendré que atorarme con este festín yo solo… ─dijo Rido con tono despreocupado y la imagen comenzó a vibrar mientras se sentaba al lado de los cautivos─. Mmm… ¿cuál de los dos, cuál de los dos…? ─debiberó con voz entretenida y, agarrando a Yuki del pelo, le tiró la cabeza a un costado y le lamió el cuello─ ¿Qué te parece ésta, Kaname? Huele bien… y, según recuerdo, su sabor es delicioso… ─ronroneó suavemente, deslizando sus colmillos sobre la piel pálida.

Los puños de Kaname se tensaron. No había esperanza de convencer a Rido haciéndole creer que no le importaba lo que les ocurriera a Yuki y a Zero. En el sótano presidiario de la mansión de Ichijo, Rido ya lo había visto reaccionar a los ataques sobre Yuki, por lo que era tiempo de cambiar de táctica.

─Está bien, Rido. Ya tienes mi atención, ¿qué quieres? ─gruñó Kaname en voz baja, terminando con el juego.

Rido pareció satisfecho, aunque siguió agachado donde estaba.

─Ya te lo dije. Quiero que me vengas a visitar. Solo. Ichiru te va a traer, no te vas a separar de él bajo ninguna circunstancia y tienes que salir en este mismo instante. Ten cuidado, él no es la única persona que tengo vigilando tu posición. Si tratas de alertar a alguien o establecer algún tipo de comunicación, si lo matas o te escapas y hasta si pestañás demasiado, yo mato a estos pequeños bocados antes de que puedas descubrir a dónde estoy o a dónde voy. Eso te lo prometo, sobrino ¿Quedó claro?

─Perfectamente ─dijo Kaname en una voz clama y oscura. Ya estaba barriendo el área con sus sentidos y visión periférica para tratar de identificar a los espías de su tío─. Quieres que camine derechito a la trampa y me entregue con moño y todo. Dime, tío, en el caso remoto de que yo valore esas dos golosinas tanto como para hacer lo que dices, ¿de qué se trata exactamente eso tan importante de lo que tenemos que hablar como para que recurras a semejantes maniobras para arreglar una reunión?

─Podemos discutirlo cuando llegues. Y tú _vas_ a venir, Kaname. Los dos lo sabemos. Pero puede ser que me equivoque y si eso es así, entonces está bien. Soy un hombre paciente. Esperé todo este tiempo y no me hace nada esperar un poco más. Tarde o temprano, nos vamos a encontrar. Mientras tanto, hace bastante que no tengo una buena comida. Así que si tienes la intención de cooperar, no tardes mucho en venir. Puede que me olvide de que quería unos sorbos nada más… ─lo amenazó Rido con voz suave. Dejó caer su cabeza y clavó los colmillos en el cuello y hombro de Yuki, derramando una fina línea de sangre y arrancando de la muchacha un gemido que quedó sofocado detrás de la mordaza. Dejó que Kaname mirara por unos momentos antes de apretar uno de los botones del teléfono, oscureciendo la brillante pantalla táctil al terminar la llamada.

Kaname estaba a punto de agarrar el teléfono, triturarlo y hacerle tragar a Ichiru las piezas destrozadas, más que nada porque el muchacho era lo que tenía más cerca. En realidad, lo que quería era ahorcar a Rido con sus propias manos y borrarle de un golpe esa sonrisa petulante. Pero Rido estaba agonizantemente fuera de su alcance, así como Zero y Yuki.

Kaname respiró entre dientes, despacio pero tensamente. Ya había hallado a un vampiro que caminaba con paso tranquilo por la calle mientras fingía leer un diario. El hombre era una distracción, sin embargo, cuyo fin residía en levantar sospechas, clara indicación de que había otros. Kaname no dudó ni por un segundo que Rido procedería tal como había amenazado si se desviaba en lo más mínimo de las instrucciones dadas y, mientras esperaban, el pavimento crujió suavemente cuando un auto salió de la playa de estacionamiento del hotel y se le acercó.

Kaname repasó sus opciones. No eran nada buenas. Rido estaba en camino hacia algún lugar y si bien no podría haber llegado muy lejos en el poco tiempo que Zero y Yuki estuvieron desaparecidos, podría estar en cualquier lugar de esta cuidad laberíntica, alejándose más a cada momento. Incluso teniendo su nivel normal de recursos para movilizarse, Kaname nunca hubiera sido capaz de encontrar a Rido antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Evidentemente, El otro vampiro sabía esto más que bien. _Plan inteligente si los hay, tío_…

Ichiru volvió a guardar el teléfono en su bolsillo.

─Es una porquería esto de perder a alguien que te importa, ¿no te parece? ─dijo, saboreando el momento con fría voracidad─. En lo personal, poco me importa lo que Rido esté planeando. Lo único que quiero es que mate a esa mocosa y a esa criatura extraña que tengo por hermano para que puedas sentir en carne propia lo que es perder a alguien. Así que, por favor, purasangre… haz algo, lo que sea. _Por favor_.

Ichiru sostuvo la mirada intensa de Kaname con ojos duros y muertos. Podía ser que el chico fuera humano enteramente, pero tenía los ojos de un vampiro, más de lo que Zero los tendría en su vida. Porque pese a toda la ira del ex humano, Ichiru entendía mejor cómo _odiar_.

Kaname sabía que Ichiru no estaba jugando con él. Sus palabras habían sido dichas en serio. Estaba aquí por razones propias y usaba a Rido tanto como Rido lo estaba usando a él, lo cual era vagamente divertido, ahora que lo pensaba. Kaname dudaba que Rido estuviera al tanto de lo inteligente y manipulador que era su lacayo, a quien Shizuka le había enseñado bien.

El auto paró al lado de ellos y la puerta trasera se abrió. Kaname vaciló por un momento, todavía sosteniendo la mirada de Ichiru. Luego, dio media vuelta y entró en silencio al auto, el cual evidentemente estaba aquí por ellos. Había un vampiro al volante y otro sentado atrás, que apuntaba al purasangre con un arma anti-vampírica mientras ingresaba.

─Entra al auto, Ichiru. Tu amo te está esperando ─dijo Kaname con fría condescendencia. No iba a permitir que la venganza personal de este muchacho pusiera a Yuki y a Zero en peligro, ya que Rido había planeado todo demasiado bien e Ichiru era un cabo suelto. Por ahora, Kaname iba a tener que seguirle el juego y esperar a que surgiera una oportunidad.

Ichiru dibujó una sonrisa fría en su rostro, pareciendo casi decepcionado mientras cerraba la puerta a espaldas de Kaname y, abriendo la del copiloto, se sentó en el asiento de adelante. El auto aceleró incluso antes de que hubiera cerrado la puerta del todo y luego Ichiru se giró en su asiento mientras avanzaban por una avenida, dejando el hotel atrás rápidamente. Le sonrió a Kaname, quien estaba sentado en silencio bajo la guardia del asesino entrenado que tenía al lado.

─Ah, me olvidaba de decirte… ─comentó Ichiru con voz divertida y desagradable, al mismo tiempo que sacaba una capucha gruesa de lycra y cuero del espacio cerca de la rueda─. Tienes que ponerte esto.

Kaname apretó sus labios en una línea fina, pero no se resistió. Entendía que no querían que viera a dónde lo estaban llevando, y el material de la capucha apagaría sus otros sentidos como la audición y hasta el olfato hasta determinado punto. También entendía que no tenía ninguna otra opción.

Inclinándose alrededor del asiento, Ichiru cubrió la cabeza del purasangre con la capucha, ajustándola a la altura del cuello y encerrando el mundo de Kaname en una oscuridad completa y sofocante. Sonriendo con malicia, Ichiru apretó por un par de minutos los dos tubitos curvados que permitían que entrara aire en la capucha.

El cuerpo de Kaname se tensó y sus dedos se encorvaron con fuerza sobre su regazo, pero no hizo más para dar la sensación de que había mordido el señuelo, pese a que lo estaban ahogando. Podía sobrevivir por mucho tiempo sin necesidad de aire y Rido lo quería vivo. Por lo tanto, Ichiru nada más estaba jugando con él, tratando de hacerlo entrar en pánico. Pero no le iba a dar el gusto.

Después de unos minutos, el vampiro sentado al lado de Kaname le disparó a Ichiru una mirada de advertencia y el humano saltó la capucha encogiéndose de hombros con un ademán pequeño y desinteresado. Sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras se volvía a sentar, escuchando el leve pero notorio sonido de la respiración laboriosa de Kaname, que siseaba rápidamente por los pequeños tubos de aire. Entretanto, el vehículo seguía su marcha a toda velocidad.


	25. Un amor mayor que éste

_**N. de la T.: **__Tengo unos fics que recomendarle a la muchachada (la muchachada son ustedes, queridos lectores, así que no se me hagan los desentendidos). Las historias en cuestión son las de __**Kirsche**__ (_Hablando sobre sexo_, _En algún lugar del trago_, etc.). Esta autora es, a mi entender, una de las mejores del fandom en español y realmente vale la pena darle una leída a sus creaciones, que no sólo están escritas de manera envidiable sino que plantean un montón de temáticas muy interesantes. Hace uso de muchas parejas y… Dios, hay algunos one-shots que te dejan babeando por los rincones xD _

_

* * *

_

_**N. de la A.: **__Otro título esotérico… tengo un gran cariño por los de ese tipo. Éste lo saqué de un verso de la Biblia, el que lo reconozca se gana una galleta. ;) Si saben cómo sigue, entonces la razón por la que lo elegí se vuelve bastante obvia al final del capítulo. [__**N. de la T.:**__ el verso está sacado de San Juan 15:13. El título original te deja así: "O.o" pero yo no pude hacer nada para que el título traducido quedara igual de "esotérico" (principalmente porque tuve que agarrar la Biblia y sacar la frase de ahí; inventarla sería un error). Así que les aconsejo que no se dejen engañar por su aparente simpleza y busquen el verso completo en Internet, que sale de una (yo se los daría… pero como la autora no lo hizo no quiero pecar de poco profesional (¿?) ni darles todo servidito en bandeja). Ah, aviso también que el premio de la galletita queda anulado. Sí, lo lamento, vayan a manguear morfi a otro lado :P]_

**Capítulo veinticinco: "Un amor mayor que éste"**

Zero abrió los ojos luego de numerosos y pesados parpadeos, despertándose completamente desorientado. Su cuerpo se estaba curando despacio de una concusión bastante grave y por un momento no pudo recordar lo que había pasado ni dónde estaba. Veía borroso y sus ojos no lograban poner las imágenes en foco. La luz era tenue y Zero percibía _vampiro_, pero sus sentidos se encontraban igual de nebulosos que su visión. Un aliento cálido rozó su cuello y el joven sintió la suavidad peculiar y filosa de unos colmillos que se deslizaban a lo largo de su yugular.

─¿Kaname? ─dijo automáticamente con palabras arrastradas _¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué su cabeza palpitaba tanto? ¿Por qué le dolía todo? ¿Por qué no podía pensar con claridad?_

Una risa suave y burlona sonó cerca de la oreja del joven, estremeciendo su carne y tensando su cuerpo. Ésa no era la voz de Kaname.

Unos dedos agarraron sus pelos con fuerza y le tiraron la cabeza hacia atrás. En su cerebro, una sinfonía de martillos comenzó a tocar en staccato y el cazador gruñó despacio entre dientes apretados.

─Mmm… no ─ronroneó la voz de Rido contra la garganta del ex humano─. Aunque me atrevo a decir que si mi sobrino estuviera aquí, te castigaría por dirigirte a él con tanta falta de respeto… ─dijo, sonriendo con malicia. Zero había pronunciado el nombre de Kaname sin hacer uso del honorífico, lo cual se traducía en una cercana familiaridad o una grosería intencional. Evidentemente, Rido asumía que se trataba de lo segundo.

»O tal vez no, mi sobrino es perturbadoramente blando con los de tu especie ─ronroneó Rido de manera descuidada mientras mordisqueaba la yugular palpitante de Zero. Por las venas del joven corría una mezcla única de sangre vampírica y cazadora, y si a eso se le sumaban las grandes cantidades de sangre Kuran que había estado bebiendo recientemente, no era motivo de sorpresa que el líquido resultara tan interesante y tentador─. Pero yo no lo soy.

Rido lo mordió y Zero tensó su cuerpo al sentir que tomaban su sangre, tratando de alejar la cabeza a fuerza de movimientos bruscos. Los dedos de Rido se enhebraron con más fuerza entre los cabellos plateados, sosteniendo al joven para que se quedara quieto. Zero se dio cuenta de que no podía mover los brazos, los cuales estaban inmovilizados contra su espalda, donde sentía una especia de calidez que no venía de Rido, ya que él estaba a su lado.

─¡Basta! ¡Déjalo tranquilo!

La voz familiar juntó los últimos cabos sueltos de su memoria y lo hizo colisionar contra la realidad de la situación. _Rido… el callejón, la pelea…_

Lo peor, sin embargo, fue caer en la cuenta de quién estaba a sus espaldas. Podía sentir los forcejeos de Yuki atrás suyo, pero las manos de ambos estaban agarradas con nudos demasiado fuertes. Se dio cuenta de que no todo el ruido venía de su cabeza y de que el piso temblaba como si se estuvieran moviendo. Tal vez estaban en la parte trasera de camión o algo parecido, pero las ventanas estaban tapadas.

Rido hundió más sus dientes y la presión de la mandíbula de Zero aumentó mientras el joven trataba de reprimir un suave gemido de dolor. Ese contacto íntimo y perturbado hizo que por su cuerpo pasara un escalofrío y su cabeza, que ya parecía tan hinchada como un globo, empezó a dar vueltas.

La sensación de movimiento se apagó y minutos después fue seguida por el ruido del motor. El vehículo se quedó quieto y Rido levantó la cabeza de mala gana, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano la sangre de Zero que manchaba sus labios.

─Ah, bueno, más tarde nos seguimos divirtiendo, parece que ya llegamos ─dijo cuando abrieron la puerta desde afuera.

La luz que ingresó al vehículo obligó a Zero dar dolorosos parpadeos mientras él y Yuki eran sacados de la camioneta.

* * *

─¿Se puede saber dónde está Kaname? ─preguntó Aido, tomando un respiro de la gruesa pila de papeles que estaba revisando. Títulos de propiedad, escrituras y documentos de extensiones y fueros descansaban sobre la cama en montones de varios centímetros de altura entre los cuales se encontraba el joven vampiro, sentado con las piernas cruzadas y revisando cada uno de estos papeles con agobio resignado.

El cuerpo de Rido tenía que estar escondido a una distancia relativamente cercana… lo cual significaba algún lugar dentro de los límites del país. Lo más probable era que estuviera usando alguna propiedad de los Ichijo y, teniendo en cuenta que el vampiro sabía muy bien que lo buscaban, seguramente se trataría de uno de los dominios más ocultos de Asato y que Takuma no recordaría de buenas a primeras. Todos éstos eran hechos seguros de asumir.

Por desgracia, los Ichijo tenían propiedades casi en todos lados, incluyendo una compleja telaraña de subcorporaciones, empresas conjuntas y compañías subsidiarias y fantasmas que hacía que hasta el Nudo Gordiano pareciera simple. Ahora Aido, Ichijo, Kain y Ruka estaban intentando ordenar los papeles para encontrar los puntos de mayor interés.

Takuma tiró el documento que estaba leyendo sobre otra pila y no respondió sino después de un momento.

─No sé ─contestó, diciendo la verdad, aunque sospechaba que el purasangre se había ido a buscar a Yuki y a Zero. Hubiera preferido que Kaname le pidiera ayuda, pero respetaba el deseo de su amigo de encargarse de este asunto en forma privada─. Ya sabes cómo es Kaname. Va a volver cuando vuelva.

Kain alargó el brazo y sacó una pila de papeles del pecho del Director Cross. El humano, quien ahora estaba siendo utilizado como otro lugar para juntar los documentos, estaba acostado sobre el borde de una de las camas con los ojos cerrados y los lentes chuecos. Se había quedado dormido a los diez minutos de empezar a mirar los papeles y había estado prácticamente muerto para el mundo durante las últimas horas. Lo cual era lo mejor, pensó Takuma, o sin duda hubiera querido saber para estas alturas dónde estaban Zero y Yuki.

─La Bella Durmiente sigue sin despertar ─observó Kain luego de mirar al Director con ojos divertidos.

─Déjalo dormir, parecía muy cansado ─dijo Ruka con tono distraído mientras revisaba los gruesos montones de hojas tamaño oficio que tenía entre sus manos.

─No creo que haya dormido mucho anoche ─comentó Takuma asintiendo con la cabeza─. Ey, ¿quién tiene los títulos de propiedad del Grupo Advanta?

Hubo un rápido movimiento de documentos por parte de todos los presentes.

─Ehhh… ¡aquí están! ─dijo Aido, sacando una carpeta azul.

* * *

Cuando lo sacaron del auto, Kaname comenzó a avanzar con paso grácil y seguro pese a la capucha que le cubría la cabeza. Curiosamente, sus captores no lo habían atado, sino que se limitaron a guiarlo mientras permanecía a ciegas. Resultaba evidente que contaban con que no intentaría nada hasta no saber dónde estaban Zero y Yuki. Después de todo, no había ninguna garantía de que lo hubieran llevado a la locación donde ellos se encontraban. Rido era inteligente pero también estaba desesperado, y esa combinación no era digna de ser subestimada.

La gravilla crujía bajo los pies de Kaname y a través de la máscara llegaba a oler la mezcla de aire fresco con óxido, químicos, carbón y una pesada amalgama de olores dulces y quemados. No era el tipo de esencia que se percibía en las zonas urbanas… lo cual le hacía pensar que estaban cerca de algún tipo de fábrica, taller o galpón, y el runrún apagado de unos equipos mecánicos ubicados en las cercanías tendían a apoyar esa teoría.

Lo hicieron subir por unas largas escaleras y luego bajaron a un pasillo de cemento que reverberaba bajo sus pasos. Más escaleras, más pasadizos. El aire ya había perdido su calidad de fresco, los sonidos de la maquinaria se iban volviendo cada vez más fuertes y el olor dulce y quemado impregnaba todos los rincones, como si alguien estuviera quemando toneladas de malvaviscos por las cercanías.

La ruta que tomaron fue larga y tortuosa, pero Kaname la plasmó con cuidado en su memoria. Finalmente, lo hicieron detener y lo empujaron contra una pared, desajustándole la capucha y sacándosela de un tirón mientras sentía que debajo de sus pies el piso se iba elevando despacio. Supo que estaba en alguna clase de ascensor entes de que le sacaran la capucha.

Kaname no pudo evitar tomar una gran bocanada de aire viciado, que aun así era muchísimo mejor al de los confines claustrofóbicos de la capucha. Parpadeó, encontrando demasiado brillantes las tenues luces del ascensor industrial luego de estar tanto tiempo en las penumbras. Se pasó una mano por sus cabellos ondulados y húmedos de transpiración, disparando una mirada fría y tranquila hacia Ichiru e ignorando a los otros dos vampiros.

─Confío en que todo este dramatismo innecesario ya casi termina, ¿no es así? ─preguntó con voz suave, a lo que Ichiru sonrió con una frialdad bastante parecida.

─¿Por qué? ¿Tienes que ir a alguna otra parte?

El gran ascensor se detuvo pero las puertas no se abrieron. El bolsillo de Ichiru vibró y el joven volvió a sacar su teléfono celular, acercándolo a su oreja y pronunciando un saludo monosilábico. Escuchó en silencio por un minuto y luego respondió en forma afirmativa.

─No hay problema. Haremos un poco de tiempo ─dijo, terminando la llamada e inclinándose contra la pared con los ojos fijos sobre Kaname.

»Vamos a esperar aquí por un par de minutos ─le informó─. Ah, y tu tío te envió algo para que mientras tanto no te aburras. ─Navegó por los menús de la pantalla táctil con su pulgar, abriendo la carpeta de mensajes de video y seleccionando la nueva grabación que le habían acabado de mandar. No era en vivo, pero debió haber transcurrido hacía poco tiempo.

Ichiru le tiró el celular a Kaname, quien lo atrapó entre sus manos y lo dio vuelta con lentitud. Tenía la fea sensación de que no le iba a gustar lo que estaba a punto de ver. Y estaba en lo cierto.

En la pequeña pantalla apareció una versión magullada y ensangrentada del rostro que lo miraba con una sonrisa presuntuosa desde la otra punta del ascensor. _Zero_. A Kaname se le encogió el pecho sin querer.

El video debió haber sido grabado en el mismo vehículo desde el que le había hablado Rido con anterioridad, dado que el fondo era más o menos el mismo. Se podía ver la parte trasera de la cabeza de Yuki en el centro de la imagen, así como se podía ver a Rido. La boca del vampiro mordisqueaba y lamía el cuello del muchacho desmayado, haciendo que un odio siniestro y protector ardiera en las entrañas de Kaname. _Quítale tu boca sucia de encima…_

Zero se agitó, empezando a despertarse. El primer nombre balbuceado que salió de sus labios clavó una daga en el estómago de Kaname y el purasangre no se percató de que una pizca de emoción pasó momentáneamente por su mirada. No se dio cuenta de que Ichiru ahora no sólo lo estaba observando con fijeza, sino también con ojos algo extrañados. Kaname nada más podía ver a Zero… las gotas lentas que iban cayendo por su cuello y su rostro arrugado por el dolor y la incomodidad producto de la violación de Rido. Nada más podía escuchar las palpitaciones en sus oídos y la ira que latía en su sien.

El video terminó. El teléfono se comenzó a retorcer y se oyó el crujir del aparato mientras la pantalla reluciente se fracturaba en un torbellino de colores para después oscurecerse por completo cuando la pantalla LCD se rompió y el teléfono quedó transformado en un una mezcla muerta y contorsionada de metal y plástico.

Kaname le tiró el aparato destrozado a Ichiru sin decir palabra y mirándolo con una cara que decía "uy, no me digas que lo querías de vuelta".

Ichiru enarcó una ceja y puso el teléfono roto en su bolsillo. A los pocos minutos, las puertas eléctricas del ascensor finalmente se abrieron y al salir, Ichiru rozó a Kaname mientras ambos caminaban, mirándolo con ojos indescifrables.

Ahora Kaname se daba cuenta de que estaban en alguna clase de fábrica y, por la maquinaria que los rodeaban, dedujo rápidamente que se trataba de una refinería de azúcar que, por cierto, parecía no haber estado en uso por varios años. Sin embargo, la falta de empleados y el polvo que se había acumulado en todos los equipos no explicaban el hecho de que aun se escuchara un repiqueteo monótono que venía de no muy lejos.

Ichiru y los otros dos vampiros guiaron a Kaname por el piso de la fábrica. A ambos costados y frente a ellos, se alzaban andamios y plataformas. El sonido iba aumentando en volumen y el olor a azúcar quemada, que ahora tenía razón de ser, se estaba volviendo más fuerte.

Doblaron en una esquina y Kaname se encontró con Rido, quien estaba flanqueado por media docena de otros vampiros, probablemente guardias o esbirros. Se encontraba de pie sobre una de las plataformas prefabricadas, a seis metros más o menos del piso. Debajo de él, apoyada en un armazón de tres metros de alto, había un barril gigante tan largo y ancho como una piscina de natación, pero mucho más profundo. La estructura de metal sostenía a este enorme barril sobre una fila de mecheros a gas de dimensiones descomunales. Las llamas azules que lamían el metal lo calentaban como si fuera una inmensa olla de cocina en cuyo interior azúcar derretida y líquida burbujeaba y hervía, sobrecalentada hasta el punto en que la sustancia dulce se hacía fina y ligeramente viscosa. En el proceso normal de refinación azucarera, la etapa de fundición ocurría entre la fase de afinación y la fase de efervescencia, pero Kaname estaba bastante seguro de que ésta no era la forma adecuada. Evidentemente, Rido había reajustado el proceso para que se adaptara a sus propósitos personales.

Y cuando Kaname vio lo que Rido estaba haciendo, eso se volvió tan claro como el agua. El vampiro tenía una gruesa cadena envuelta con fuerza en cada mano. Las cadenas bajaban desde el borde de la plataforma y se conectaban a dos jaulas pequeñas y bamboleantes que colgaban a varios centímetros del magma burbujeante en que se había transformado la superficie del azúcar caliente. El tamaño de las jaulas era lo suficiente como para que en cada una entrara un ocupante en posición sentada. Eran unos artefactos improvisados que claramente habían sido construidos, por medio de soldaduras y dobleces, con caños y otras cosas que habían sido encontradas por la fábrica, pero parecían lo suficientemente fuertes para cumplir con su objetivo.

En la jaula de la derecha, Yuki estaba en cuclillas con los brazos alrededor de su pecho, tratando de no tocar el metal caliente que la rodeaba. El calor que iba subiendo en olas intensas desde la cisterna estaba calentando el metal rápidamente, superando el punto de comodidad y seguridad.

En la jaula de la izquierda, Zero estaba arrodillado porque era demasiado grande para ponerse en cuclillas adentro del diminuto recinto. Tenía las manos sujetadas atrás de la espalda y la mirada estoica de sus ojos hablaba con claridad de la terquedad con la que estaba negando el dolor del metal que ya estaba tan caliente como para quemar.

Lo único que evitaba que las jaulas se cayeran era la fuerza del vampiro que las sujetaba. Calentada a este punto, el azúcar líquida era tan mortal como la lava o el napalm, y le tomaría sólo momentos calcinar la carne hasta hacerla desaparecer. Quizá, Kaname habría podido sobrevivir a una zambullida en esa cisterna, aunque probablemente le hubiera llevado años en coma para recuperarse. Con Yuki y Zero, en cambio, no ocurriría lo mismo. Ellos morirían al primer contacto.

─¡Kaname! ─gritó Yuki al verlo con una voz en la que se leía una mezcla de aprensión y esperanza. La mirada de Zero siguió el mismo camino y el joven frunció el ceño con preocupación al darse cuenta de que Kaname estaba solo y bajo guardia. Vio que su hermano estaba cerca de Kaname y sus ojos se oscurecieron y se desviaron rápidamente. Le era imposible odiar a Ichiru por completo, ya que una parte de él siempre amaría al pequeño del cual había tratado de ser un buen hermano "mayor". Pero le pareció que ese pequeño había muerto con sus padres durante esa noche fatídica, y Zero nunca podría ser capaz de entender las decisiones que su hermano había tomado.

Kaname sentía frío y calor al mismo tiempo. La mano de Ichiru sobre su hombro le dijo que se detuviera y permaneciera donde estaba. El purasangre lo hizo, pero sólo porque sabía que Rido era tan rápido como él. No podía salir corriendo hasta la plataforma, como le hubiera gustado, ni se atrevía a hacer levitar a Zero y a Yuki para alejarlos del peligro burbujeante. Estos pensamientos pasaron velozmente por su cabeza, y como si fueran movimientos en un partido de ajedrez, él calculo al instante las diferentes opciones que tenía, considerando todos movimientos en contra que desatarían en su adversario. Por desgracia, sin importar de dónde lo mirara, su situación gritaba jaque mate y la única manera que tenía de usar un ataque por medio de la fuerza bruta, era si Rido cometía un error de importancia. No podía contar con algo así, no cuando las vidas de Zero y Yuki estaban en peligro.

Kaname iba a tener que seguir el juego de su tío por algún tiempo más para tratar de conseguirse una posición un poco más beneficiosa.

─No conocía este lado tan goloso de tu persona, tío ─dijo Kaname en voz alta con fría condescendencia; aliviado de estar tan lejos de Rido como para que el otro vampiro no pudiera escuchar los fuertes martillazos que estaba dando su corazón─. Pero ¿no crees que te fuiste demasiado para el lado melodramático? La verdad que… si ibas a hacer las cosas en serio no te costaba nada importar por lo menos un par de calaveras y murciélagos para completar el tema ─prosiguió el purasangre con un tono desbordante de sarcasmo ácido.

A Rido esto no le causó gracia, pero sonrió con malicia.

─¿Qué puedo decir, Kaname? Soy un tradicionalista. A veces la falta de convenciones modernas logra bastante. Búrlate si quieres, pero veo que ya te diste cuenta de que lo mejor es que te quedes muy, _muy_ quieto a menos que quieras que tus mascotas terminen mal.

Sí, Kaname ya había entendido eso, que si algo le pasaba a Rido, Zero y Yuki iban a caer entre los brazos de la muerte.

─¿Y piensas quedarte ahí para siempre, Rido? ¿Qué quieres ganar con todo esto? ─preguntó mientras la urgencia le desgarraba las entrañas con sus silenciosas zarpas.

Las llamas que calentaban el barril eran gigantes y el azúcar líquida y bulliciosa se quemaba y se pegaba al fondo de la cisterna mientras el contenido burbujeaba como caramelo mal hecho. El olor dulce y ácido del azúcar subía por el aire, haciéndolo difícil de respirar para los dos cautivos atrapados adentro de las jaulas.

Las suelas del calzado de Yuki se estaban empezando a pegar al pedazo de metal que le servía de suelo. Zero tenía la mandíbula tensa por el dolor y cambiaba de posición con incomodidad, mirando hacia abajo con ojos hoscos mientras trataba de encontrar una manera para salir de esta situación, aunque nada se le presentaba. _Muerte por caramelo…_ sonaba como un buen eslogan para un fabricante de confites, pero como causa de muerte era terrible.

─No, Kaname ─respondió Rido en voz baja y tranquila─. Tú y yo tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar y preferiría hacerlo en algún lugar más cómodo. _Pero…_ todo lo que me diste estos años fueron problemas, _sobrino_. Me costaste todo lo que tenía no una vez, sino _dos_ veces, y no pienso dejar pasar tus faltas sin su debido castigo.

Kaname sintió que un escalofrío le subía por la espalda. Esperaba que Rido no se estuviera refiriendo a lo que él sospechaba… pero lo conocía demasiado bien como para dejarse engañar.

─Tus padres te tendrían que haber enseñado que los nenes que se portan mal se quedan sin juguetes. Preferiría no desechar mi ventaja todavía, pero la verdad que necesito un objeto de negociación nada más, ¿no crees? Dos rehenes son el doble de molestias…

─Rido… ─dijo Kaname con una voz llena de advertencias y Rido saboreó el tener atrapado a su sobrino en esta situación.

─Te dejaré elegir, Kaname ─dijo con una sonrisa malvada, presuntuosa y satisfecha─ ¿A cuál de los dos quieres sacrificar? Porque uno va a morir. ─Rido balanceó las cadenas ligeramente, haciendo oscilar las jaulas─. Elige o se mueren los dos en este mismo instante.

Rido hablaba en serio. No quería perder toda su ventaja, pero ya más o menos tenía a Kaname donde lo quería. Forzarlo a sentenciar a una de sus mascotas al infierno que se extendía abajo era una cosa deliciosa, y si Kaname no le iba a dar el gusto, entonces no iba a vacilar en cumplir con su amenaza y matarlos a los dos.

Kaname se sintió gélido. Sabía que las palabras de Rido no habían sido dichas en broma y su mente rápidamente consideró y descartó un millón de cosas diferentes que podía hacer para salvar tanto a Yuki como a Zero… pero al final no había ninguna opción viable. Rido había ideado su plan y su trampa con demasiado cuidado, no iba a cometer dos veces el error de subestimar a Kaname.

La mirada del purasangre pasó de Zero a Yuki _¿Elegir…? ¿Cómo podía elegir?_ Estaba acostumbrado a tomar decisiones difíciles, a elegir el menor de dos males o, a veces, el mayor. Pero esto que le pedían… era imposible, Kaname _no podía_ elegir. De las dos formas le estaría sacando a su corazón una parte irrecobrable y necesaria. Sentía que su garganta amenazaba con cerrarse mientras su corazón hacía correr un pánico inútil por todo su ser, lo cual no lo ayudaba a pensar ni en lo más mínimo. Ni siquiera pudo esconder la pizca de angustia que se dibujó en su rostro.

Los ojos de Yuki, sorprendidos y aterrorizados, se abrieron en par en par. Los de Zero ardían con un miedo enfadado al mismo tiempo que se sellaban con los del purasangre. _Elígeme a mí_, decían con tanta claridad como si hubieran pronunciado las palabras. _Elígeme a mí, así Yuki puede vivir. Vamos, Kaname, sino no nunca te lo voy a perdonar. _

Kaname sentía que le faltaba el aire. Bajo ninguna circunstancia podía elegir a Yuki, la amaba con desesperación y había jurado protegerla siempre. Pero… no había ninguna salida. Tampoco podía elegir a Zero y la mera idea hizo que una daga de dolor se le clavara en el pecho. El muchacho era parte de su corazón, de su sangre… y perderlo lo mataría, tanto en sentido figurado como literal. Estando aquí, enfrentando lo imposible, Kaname se dio cuenta por primera vez en su vida que… los amaba a los dos. Los necesitaba a los dos. Y no podría vivir si alguno de ellos le faltara.

Eso significaba que tenía solamente una opción; cuando las reglas del juego eran una porquería… había que cambiarlas.

Kaname dio un paso cuidadoso hacia delante, sellando su mirada contra la de Rido mientras levantaba las manos en un gesto de sumisión.

─Elijo una tercera opción, Rido ─dijo en voz baja─. Me elijo a mí mismo.

Rido enarcó las cejas, resultaba obvio que Kaname realmente había logrado sorprenderlo. Al otro purasangre no le era posible entender por qué uno de su especie, un ser casi inmortal, podría siquiera contemplar la idea de sacrificarse por un par de peones humanos. El deseo era una emoción que Rido podía entender, pero el _amor_, no.

El vampiro se largó a reír a carcajadas ante la estupidez de su sobrino.

─No recuerdo haber mencionado esa opción ¿De qué me serviría tu muerte, Kaname? Desperdicias tu tiempo… ─El agarre que tenía sobre las cadenas se comenzó a soltar y ambas jaulas cayeron unos peligrosos centímetros.

─¡No! ─dijo Kaname con urgencia al ver que Yuki y Zero se acercaban al líquido burbujeante─. Rido, escúchame. No estoy hablando de mi muerte… estoy hablando de mi _vida_ ─explicó con palabras rápidas, negociando con lo único que le quedaba para negociar─. Tú quieres mi cuerpo, ¿no es así? ¿No lo quisiste desde el principio? Estás destruyendo el de Shiki al poseerlo por tanto tiempo. Necesitas un cuerpo purasangre, uno que no se gaste y te pueda dar el poder que antes tenías, y el mío es tu única opción, ya que soy tu único pariente purasangre. ─Una ola de miedo resignado pasó por el pecho de Kaname, pero él lo escondió con rudeza. Había tomado su decisión y ya no se podía echar atrás.

─No desperdicies la oportunidad perfecta, Rido. Si los matas, todo lo que vas a conseguir de mí va a ser la muerte. La mía o la tuya, no importa cuál, pero ninguna te va a resultar beneficiosa. En cambio, permite que los dos se vayan y yo te doy mi cuerpo. Una vez que estén a salvo y fuera de tu alcance, entonces ahí podrás tomar lo que quieras de mí y yo no me voy a resistir ─prometió Kaname por lo bajo con voz calma y pareja. Ahora que su decisión estaba tomada, no permitiría que su cuerpo irradiara debilidad ni la mínima pizca de la angustia o el terror que le estaban devorando las entrañas. Perecer era una cosa… pero _esto_ sería una muerte eterna en vida; sepultado adentro de su propio cuerpo para siempre. Éste era el destino que más miedo le inspiraba, pero era su única opción.

Zero y Yuki vivirían y su alma no era un precio demasiado alto para pagar por ellos. Nada lo era.

De pronto, ambos rehenes estallaron en gritos al mismo tiempo, forcejeando con urgencia pese a la forma precaria en que hacían balancearse a las jaulas por encima del infierno hirviente.

─¡No! ¡Kaname, no lo hagas! ─gritó Yuki con una voz llena de horror ¿Acaso el joven ignoraba que ella preferiría morir antes que ver a alguien más detrás de sus amables ojos marrones, que ver a este _monstruo_ viviendo en el cuerpo de su amigo como estaba viviendo ahora en el de Shiki? ¡Kaname no podía hacer una cosa así! No podía hacer esto… no por ellos, no por _ella_.

─¡No seas imbécil, Kuran! ─bramó Zero mientras pateaba los barrotes de su jaula, sin prestarle atención a la posibilidad de que se pudiera caer. La ingrata sorpresa estaba haciendo que su cabeza diera mil vueltas por segundo. Estaba listo; había estado listo hacía mucho tiempo, pero… nunca había esperado que Kaname hiciera esto. Se sentía como una trompada en el estómago imaginarse lo que este trato acarrearía para el purasangre y la idea de perderlo… era mucho más devastadora de lo que Zero pudo haber pensado.

Rido y Kaname los ignoraron por completo y sus miradas siguieron pegadas a la del otro mientras Rido examinaba los ojos de Kaname con cautela. Era exactamente lo que quería, por supuesto, pero dudaba que el otro vampiro cumpliera con su parte del negocio.

─¿Esperas que yo crea que vas a hacer eso por _ellos_? ─dijo Rido dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa dura, e incrédula─. Júralo, Kaname. Dame tu voto de sangre de que vas a ser mío por toda la eternidad y los liberaré. ─Un regodeo jubiloso apareció en sus ojos oscuros─. Hasta voy a dejar que te despidas de ellos ─agregó con crueldad.

La mandíbula de Kaname se tensó con fuerza, pero la demanda no le resultaba sorpresiva, dado que si fuera Rido, ciertamente no hubiera confiado sólo en su palabra. El purasangre inhaló una profunda bocanada de aire para calmarse y, cayendo de rodillas con un grácil movimiento, comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa hasta la cintura. Sobre su corazón, usó las uñas para hacer dos cortes poco profundos en su piel, haciendo que de la superficie brotara su sangre carmesí. Con concentración deliberada, se humedeció los dedos de sangre y dibujó una línea horizontal sobre los cortes. Había una razón por la que se decía "lo juro por mi vida" mientras hacían el signo de la cruz sobre los labios o el pecho, aunque su verdadera forma y significado se habían perdido hacía muchos siglos para la raza humana. El purasangre pasó con solemnidad por los movimientos que eran tan antiguos como el tiempo, formando un voto irrompible que se vería obligado a obedecer.

─Juro ante tu persona, por mi sangre, por la sangre de mis padres y mis ancestros que si liberas a Yuki y a Zero, si permites que abandonen este lugar y no los lastimas de ninguna manera, ni ahora ni _nunca_… entonces no me voy a resistir. Obedeceré tus órdenes y seré tuyo, por toda la eternidad. ─Kaname pronunció el voto con voz baja pero firme, enlazándose irrevocablemente a la promesa y al destino que lo esperaba. Shizuka le había dicho que se había conjurado para sí mismo un destino oscuro. Si hubiera sabido lo ciertas que terminaron siendo sus palabras, probablemente se habría reído.

Ichiru miró a Kaname con un rostro ilegible que había quedado en blanco por el shock. Sea lo que fuere que hubiera esperado presenciar… esto no se le parecía para nada.

La victoria arrebolaba la cara de Rido. Había notado las frases cuidadosas y de tinte legal que Kaname había usado, pero el voto libre de agujeros funcionaba de tal manera para ambos lados, sino hubiera insistido en una rectificación y Kaname evidentemente estaba al tanto de eso. Satisfecho, tiró de las cadenas, devolviendo a Zero y a Yuki a la seguridad de tierra firme. Una vez que las jaulas fueron subidas, dejó que sus subordinados los sacaran mientras se acercaba al lugar donde Kaname estaba de rodillas.

Apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de su sobrino y se inclinó hacia adelante, haciendo que su aliento rozara el rostro de Kaname.

─Eres un tonto, sobrino. Un tonto de pies a cabeza, pero no me quejo. Ve, despídete de tus preciosas mascotas humanas. Es la última vez que los verás con tus propios ojos, antes de que todo se vuelva mío.

Kaname se puso de pie, moviendo el hombro para deshacerse de la mano de Rido sin mirarlo a él, sino al lugar en que el Yuki y Zero estaban siendo sacados de sus jaulas. Ambos jóvenes forcejeaban con sus captores. Zero, quien seguía atado, pateaba todo lo que se movía y recibía a cambio algunos golpes. Yuki, por su parte, pataleaba tanto que los dos vampiros a su cargo la tuvieron que levantar del suelo para que se quedara quieta.

Mirándolos, Kaname se tranquilizó y las náuseas que revolvían su estómago quedaron perdidas bajo un sentimiento de paz. Había tomado la decisión correcta.

Kaname se acercó a la plataforma, deteniéndose a medio camino para observar a Rido.

─No, tío, el único tonto eres tú ─dijo en voz baja─. Porque nunca entenderás las cosas más importantes de la vida.

Por el mentón de Zero iban cayendo gotas de sangre por los golpes de sus captores, que finalmente le habían pegado hasta dejarlo en un estado de semi sumisión o, por lo menos, de mareada quietud. Yuki seguía forcejeando pero dejó de hacerlo cuando Kaname se les acercó.

─Kaname, no lo hagas, por favor… no confíes en él… ─le rogó con urgencia mientras unas lágrimas silenciosas se deslizaban sin freno alguno por sus mejillas arreboladas.

El purasangre hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza y con ojos tristes y resignados, le dijo:

─No tengo ninguna otra opción, mi querida. Lo hecho, hecho está. Pero shhh… vamos, no permitas que te recuerde así, Yuki. Muéstrame una sonrisa.

Yuki trató de hacer lo que le pedían, sonriendo entre lágrimas, y Kaname apoyó su mano ligeramente contra la mejilla de la muchacha.

─Te amo, Yuki ─dijo en voz baja, rozando con el pulgar las líneas húmedas y saladas que habían quedado los cachetes de la joven─. Si ya no puedes creer nada de mí, por lo menos cree eso. Cuida de Kiriyu, ¿si? Ya sabes lo mucho que necesita que lo anden vigilando… ─dijo con una débil sonrisa mientras se llevaba los dedos a sus labios, lamiendo el sabor de las lágrimas para tratar de arraigar en su memoria un último recuerdo de cómo se sentía la muchacha, de cómo era su gusto.

Su mirada se deslizó hacia Zero, quien estaba tan enfadado que echaba humo por las orejas y ni siquiera se había molestado en responder debidamente al intento que el purasangre había hecho para molestarlo.

─Eres un imbécil, Kaname ¡Un reverendo imbécil! ─dijo Zero entre dientes con una voz que sin querer se le entrecortó, haciendo que las palabras sonaran más angustiadas que fastidiadas─ ¡Nos matará igual!

Kaname dibujó una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. Claro que Rido los iba a traicionar, pero no era tan tonto como para hacerlo de inmediato.

─No… No se va a atrever a romper la promesa de dejarlos ir a salvo, sino nuestro acuerdo y mi voto se vuelven nulos. ─Sus ojos se vieron atraídos hacia la sangre que había en la boca del ex humano y, de pronto, estuvo enfrente de Zero tomando con una mano los cabellos del muchacho y dejando caer su cabeza para atrapar la del ex humano en un beso breve pero intenso y profundo.

Tal fue la sorpresa de Zero que por un momento no se pudo mover. Comenzó a tratar de alejar su cabeza pero después una mirada extraña pasó por su rostro y detuvo sus forcejeos, cerrando los ojos y quedándose quieto.

Kaname besó a Zero como un hombre a punto de ahogarse, como si un último contacto tuviera que durarle toda una eternidad de penumbras. Sin llevarle el apunte a quiénes los podrían estar mirando, el ex humano devolvió el beso, escuchando un susurro apenas audible pensado sólo para sus oídos.

─_Cuando llegue el momento, Zero… cuento contigo para que me mates_ ─murmuró Kaname con palabras casi silenciosas contra la boca de Zero. Pero el otro vampiro las había escuchado. El aliento del purasangre rozó la mandíbula del muchacho mientras se alejaba despacio, lamiéndose los labios para saborear el gusto del ex humano.

Zero se quedó en silencio, siguiendo a Kaname con la vista. Sentía una presión dolorosa en el pecho, como si una mano le estuviera estrujando el corazón y lo llevara para arriba, provocando que su garganta ardiera terriblemente. Sus ojos parecían ilegibles, pero en ellos se leía una pizca de entendimiento, y una promesa. Eso era todo lo que Kaname necesitaba ver y regresó a Yuki, pasando los dedos suavemente por sus sedosos cabellos. Había tantas cosas que le quería decir, tantas cosas que le quería explicar acerca de lo que sentía, de cómo era posible decir en serio que la amaba pese a sus sentimientos por Zero. No… Probablemente nunca hubiera encontrado la manera de decírselo ni aunque tuviera el resto de la eternidad para buscar la forma correcta. Así que, ahora, todo lo que podía hacer era despedirse y rezar por que sus acciones por lo menos hablaran con voces más fuertes y claras que las palabras que no podía encontrar. Separó los dedos de los cabellos de la muchacha, anhelando un último contacto que no tenía derecho a sentir.

Ahora, Rido estaba con ellos en la plataforma, relamiéndose de sádico placer ante el dolor que emanaba de los tres amigos. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza y Zero fue liberado de sus ataduras. El ex humano apuñó a todo el mundo con los ojos pero abandonó los forcejeos y, frotándose las muñecas magulladas, su vista se desplazó hacia donde estaban Kaname y Yuki.

Despedirse de estos dos… era más difícil de lo que Kaname se había imaginado. Se quería quedar, pero sabía que ya había perdido demasiado tiempo. Prácticamente, podía percibir cómo iba en aumento la impaciencia de Rido y necesitaba asegurarse de que ambos jóvenes salieran a salvo de este lugar.

_Sé feliz, Yuki… eso es todo lo que siempre quise para ti…_

Comenzó a dar media vuelta, pero Yuki lo detuvo. Parándose sobre las puntas de sus pies, la muchacha tomó la nuca de Kaname y lo hizo bajar hasta ponerlo a su nivel. Presionó sus labios contra los del purasangre, atrapándolo en un beso desesperado parecido al que él había tenido con Zero hacía sólo momentos. Yuki no pensaba dejarlo ir, dejarlo desaparecer de su vida, sin siquiera haberlo besado. Un maremoto de angustia por todo el tiempo desperdiciado y por todas las oportunidades que nunca habían aprovechado la envolvió como un peso aplastante y su respiración se comenzó a entrecortar entre sollozos. De pronto, todo lo que alguna vez había parecido tan trascendental y confuso ahora no importaba ni en lo más mínimo.

Zero desvió la vista pero, cosa rara, no sentía celos ¿Cómo podría sentir tal cosa en un momento como éste? No, lo único que sentía era tristeza, furia… y determinación.

A Kaname le llegó el turno de quedarse inmóvil por la sorpresa cuando Yuki lo besó con una agresividad atípica nacida de la más pura desesperación. Se fundió rápidamente en el beso cálido y dulce, envolviéndole los hombros y abrazándola con una fuerza aplastante mientras saboreaba el tacto de sus labios como una de las últimas sensaciones que realmente serían suyas. Y el corazón se le encogió.

Al poco tiempo, Kaname tuvo que separarse de la joven, rozándole una mejilla y sonriéndole suavemente y con sinceridad pese a las circunstancias. Agarró las manos de Yuki entre una de las suyas y con la otra tomó la del cazador, dándole un ligero apretón y entrelazando los dedos de Yuki con los de Zero. Kaname no le hubiera confiado su preciado tesoro a nadie más que el ex humano, quien siempre la protegería y apreciaría. Yuki, por otro lado, haría feliz a Zero y le podría dar todas las cosas que se merecía además de hacerle olvidar no sólo cómo iba a tener que terminar todo esto sino también las cosas que iba a tener que llevar a cabo. Si todo debía acabar así, por lo menos Kaname se podría llevar este alivio con él.

Rido apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de Kaname, indicando que ya había esperado demasiado. Por muy divertido que fuera mirar esta escena trágica, se estaba poniendo impaciente y sentía que de tener que aguantar mucho más de esta atroz cursilería iba a vomitar. La verdad que… Kaname era la imagen calcada de su padre, todo lleno de sinsentidos pútridos y sentimentales.

─Ya es hora, Kaname. Diles a tus mascotas que corran a casa mientras pueden ─dijo Rido mientras se inclinaba ligeramente contra la espalda del purasangre y le rozaba el cuello con su aliento.

El cuerpo de Kaname se quedó inmóvil, pero no reaccionó de ninguna otra manera al sentir que el pecho de Rido se apoyaba contra su espalda, limitándose a asentir con la cabeza.

─Vayan ─les dijo en voz baja a Zero y Yuki mientras permitía que Rido lo llevara hacia atrás, envolviendo su pecho con gesto posesivo y enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Kaname con ademanes juguetones.

Ese despliegue de intimidad burlesca hizo que un fuego iracundo, protector y posesivo se disparara por el cuerpo de Zero. Una cosa era ver a Kaname con Yuki… pero contemplar que alguien más pusiera sus manos sobre el purasangre despertaba en sus entrañas una violenta reacción.

Yuki sacudió la cabeza y, corriendo hacia delante, se aferró de Kaname y enlazó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del muchacho como si pudiera alejarlo de Rido y lograr que no ocurriera lo inevitable. Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para ser fuerte, pero sollozaba por lo bajo sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo y los guardias avanzaron rápidamente y la tomaron por la espalda. Atrás suyo, Kaname sintió que el cuerpo de Rido se tensaba ante la posibilidad de un engaño y la situación amenazó con volverse un caos.

Kaname tomó a Yuki por los brazos, separándolos de su cintura con tanta amabilidad como le fue posible y la hizo retroceder con urgencia. En sus ojos se leía el miedo de que la seguridad de la muchacha estuviera en riesgo.

─No, Yuki, se tienen que ir _¡Vayan! _─Kaname se giró hacia Zero y lo miró con ojos tan suplicantes como demandantes─ ¡Sácala de aquí! ─le ordenó mientras los brazos de Rido alrededor de su tórax le apretaban las costillas, aumentando la presión dolorosa que había en la zona por otras razones. Los ojos se Kaname le rogaron una última cosa al muchacho en que irónicamente había llegado a confiar en forma implícita. _Protégela_.

Zero asintió con un pequeño ademán de cabeza, interfiriendo en el comienzo de la pelea que se avecinaba y tomando a Yuki. La apoyó contra su cuerpo sin pronunciar palabra alguna y cuando la muchacha empezó forcejear con él, la alzó en brazos como si fuera una niña. Era liviana, pero increíblemente difícil de sostener cuando se comportaba así y el joven la agarró con fuerza pero con tanto cuidado como pudo. La garganta de Zero se cerró mientras miraba a Kaname por segundos agonizantes y luego se dio vuelta con la pequeña forcejeando entre sus brazos y bajó las escaleras dirigiéndose a la salida con paso rápido y urgente.

Los puños de Yuki caían sobre los hombros del muchacho con inutilidad y sin intenciones de hacerle daño y, en uno de esos movimientos desenfrenados, le pegó sin querer. En realidad, no lo estaba golpeando a _él_, sino a toda esta horrible situación y Zero lo entendía. Después de un par de minutos, sus forcejeos finalmente cesaron y su cuerpo se quedó laxo entre los brazos del joven. Se aferró a Zero y apoyó su rostro contra el cuello del ex humano mientras se alejaban cada vez más, dirigiéndose a la seguridad que los esperaba y dejando atrás a Kaname para que pagara el precio en su lugar.


	26. Lo juro por mi vida

_**N. de la T.: **__Perdón por la demora y perdón si la narración suena horrible. Los diluvios torrenciales me dejaron sin luz y ahora la electricidad viene y se va a cada rato, así que… rezo por que la situación se normalice (y por que deje de llover, juna gran siete xD). _

_

* * *

_

_**N. de la A.: **__Me pareció pertinente mencionar que la forma en que a veces uso los autos, las autopistas, los hoteles, estaciones de servicio, etc. refleja un modo occidental de hacer las cosas. Me doy cuenta de que seguramente todo se hace diferente en Japón, pero me resulta mucho más fácil escribir acerca de lugares y situaciones con las que soy más familiar. Así que, por favor, pasen por alto cualquier grieta cultural en estos detalles menores. Gracias :) _

**Capítulo veintiséis: "Lo juro por mi vida"**

─Tenemos que volver ¡Zero, esto no está bien y tú lo sabes! No podemos abandonarlo así como así… ─demandó Yuki por lo bajo. Su voz seguía ronca pero ya sonaba un poco más tranquila. Sus ojos, en cambio, decían que volvería sola si Zero no la ayudaba.

El ex humano permaneció en un estoico y extraño silencio hasta que se perdieron en el laberinto profundo de ascensores y pasajes serpenteantes que iban hacia la salida. Al parecer, a Rido le importó poco y nada si sabían dónde se encontraban y no les había tapado los ojos a la hora entrar. Gracias a eso, ahora Zero era capaz de desandar con relativa facilidad el camino que antes habían hecho. Una vez que quedaron fuera del rango de audición y visión, puso a Yuki sobre tierra firme, tomándole la mano con fuerza para que no regresara de inmediato.

Su mano libre subió hasta su boca y… escupió una llave color plata, pequeña y gastada, que tenía un número grabado en uno de sus lados.

─El depósito ─dijo Zero a modo de breve explicación mientras mantenía la llave en alto. Había asumido una cosa así, pero ahora que lo veía con sus propios ojos estaba seguro─. Es donde guardamos con Kaname nuestro equipo la otra noche. ─La palabra "equipo" también incluía su pistola─. Y no lo vamos a abandonar ─concluyó, mirándola con sinceridad.

─¿Pero de dónde…? ─preguntó Yuki con ojos sorprendidos.

─Kaname me la pasó cuando em… eso ─explicó Zero rápidamente, un poco avergonzado de mencionar el beso aunque la joven parecía haber superado la situación o, por lo menos, había sentido que éste no era el momento apropiado para reaccionar─. Tiene un plan, Yuki, y estoy bastante seguro de saber de qué se trata, pero nos tenemos que apurar ¡Vamos!

Apretándole la mano, Zero se dirigió con paso veloz al pasaje que daba a la salida. Yuki lo siguió al trote y el ex humano guardó la llave en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Todavía sentía la calidez de la boca de Kaname contra la suya y algo en su corazón sobre lo que no tenía ningún control había comenzado a doler con fiereza. Le había dicho la verdad a Yuki, pero a medias. No había mencionado que, según su entender, el plan de Kaname no incluía la idea de que el purasangre saliera vivo.

* * *

Nadie le prestó atención a Ichiru cuando salió mientras Kaname, Zero y Yuki llevaban a cabo su despedida. Ya había cumplido con su parte, ¿qué les importaba lo que hiciera? Para todos salvo Shizuka, él siempre había sido descartable y muy sencillo de ignorar.

Entonces Ichiru se fue, caminando los pasadizos sinuosos de la refinería y resistiéndose a las ganas de mirar por sobre su hombro. Los purasangres eran seres extraños, peligrosos… irresistibles. Quizás en algunos aspectos, no era tan diferente a su hermano ¿Acaso Shizuka hubiera hecho por él lo que hizo Kaname…? Tal vez nunca lo sabría, o nunca querría tratar de enfrentar la respuesta. Pero no importaba. Él siempre supo quién y qué era Shizuka, y la había amado sin esperar de ella los mismos sentimientos. Pensaba que los purasangres no eran capaces de amar, pero aparentemente se había equivocado.

Ichiru bajó por las escaleras de la refinería y se dirigió al estacionamiento cercano, donde los únicos vehículos eran tres autos y una camioneta. Sacó dos juegos de llaves de su bolsillo, pensando en cuál usar. Las llaves en cuestión las había tomado "prestadas" del conductor luego de haber llevado a Kaname a la planta, ya que durante todos los años en fuga con Shizuka las habilidades útiles que había aprendido no se limitaban solamente a enmascarar su presencia. Uno de los juegos era del auto en el que habían llegado los cuatro, Kaname, él y los otros dos vampiros, y el otro era del vehículo personal del vampiro, que también estaba aquí. Era un modelo más nuevo, así que eligió ése, sentándose en el asiento del conductor y prendiendo el motor.

Escuchó el ruido de pasos sobre las escaleras que había acabado de bajar y, al subir la vista, vio que Zero y Yuki estaban bajando los escalones a paso rápido.

Zero pareció sentir que los estaban observando y se quedó inmóvil al pie de las escaleras, poniendo un brazo protector frente a Yuki para detenerla mientras sus ojos cruzaban la playa de estacionamiento hasta donde se encontraba el auto en marcha.

Por un instante, las miradas de los gemelos se encontraron.

Ichiru vio desesperación en los ojos de su hermano. Pobre tonto… era el eterno campeón de las causas perdidas y aún pensaba que la situación se podía arreglar, que había alguna manera de salvar al purasangre. Pero, tal como le ocurrió a Ichiru, no la había, y el joven se resistió a la presión cruel y amarga que estalló en su pecho. _Volvimos a hacer el círculo completo, Zero._

Ignorando la razón de su proceder, Ichiru tomó el segundo juego de llaves del asiento de al lado y lo tiró por la ventana abierta en dirección a su gemelo. Tal vez Ichiru sabía que no existía castigo más cruel que la esperanza inútil, o tal vez… tal vez no había ninguna explicación aceptable.

Zero atrapó las llaves automáticamente, observando a su hermano con cautela como si tratara de descubrir a qué estaba jugando.

─Ésas son las del gris ─dijo Ichiru moviendo la cabeza hacia el auto contiguo al suyo─. Hasta nunca, _hermano_. Espero jamás volver a verte ─agregó por la ventana antes de subirla del todo. Ichiru fue en reversa y salió del estacionamiento acompañado del chillido de las llantas contra el asfalto. Se dirigió a la ruta principal sin mirar atrás. Ya había terminado con lo que tenía que hacer aquí y no le importaba lo que pudiera pasar, era hora de empezar una nueva vida en algún otro lugar. Rido se podía ir al diablo. Todos se podían ir al diablo.

Los dedos de Zero apretaron las llaves con fuerza mientras observaba por un momento el lugar que había ocupado el auto.

─¿Te parece que es una trampa? ─preguntó Yuki despacio, no muy segura de haber entendido lo que había acabado de ocurrir, pero dándole al brazo de Zero un pequeño apretón en señal de apoyo.

Zero comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia el auto que Ichiru le había indicado y sacudió la cabeza.

─No ─dijo en voz baja. No sabía por qué se sentía así, pero no importaba. Tener un medio de transporte mejor que sus propios pies era esencial, especialmente si se tenía en cuenta que el muchacho no sabía con exactitud dónde estaban. Además, no tener que gastar tiempo en tratar de hacer arrancar un auto por medio de corto circuitos les daba una pequeña ventaja que necesitaban con desesperación. Incluso habiendo sospechado de las intenciones de Ichiru, era un riesgo que valía la pena correr. Las llaves entraban en las cerraduras y Zero abrió la puerta del vehículo sin perder un segundo.

─Vamos ─dijo, aunque Yuki ya estaba entrando por la otra puerta─. Tenemos que averiguar dónde estamos y tenemos que conseguir un teléfono, rápido.

Yuki miró por la ventana trasera mientras se alejaban a todo motor de la refinería. _Vamos a volver, Kaname, lo prometo. Ten paciencia._

_

* * *

_

Cuando Zero y Yuki dejaron la plataforma, Rido los miró de soslayo y luego puso toda su atención nuevamente sobre Kaname.

─Bueno, bueno, sobrino… por fin solos. Ya cumplí con mi parte del trato… ahora es tu turno. Ven ─le ordenó mientras lo soltaba de mala gana, guiándolo a otro lugar. Los guardias los siguieron, vigilando de cerca de Kaname, pero tal cosa era innecesaria. El voto de sangre obligaba al purasangre a obedecer, a cumplir con su promesa; y no era capaz de romperla a menos que Rido la rompiera primero.

Así que Kaname siguió a su tío por el edificio, recorriendo la ruta de salida que había memorizado con anterioridad. Rido no parecía tener ningún apuro y daba la sensación de disfrutar tocando a Kaname mientras caminaban, pasando sus dedos por la espalda del purasangre, por su cuello, por su pelo. Kaname lo odiaba pero, claro, ése era el punto justamente, por lo que se rehusó a mostrar cuánto aborrecía el tacto de su tío. Pero Rido lo sabía.

─No me prestes atención ─murmuró Rido con crueldad cuando al fin llegaron a la puerta que los llevaría hacia el exterior─. Nada más me estoy acostumbrando a mi nuevo cuerpo. Ábreme la puerta, quieres.

Kaname disparó hacia Rido una mirada siniestra pero estaba obligado a obedecer y él obedeció. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que tenía que ser cortés y abrió la puerta de un brusco tirón.

Rido le mostró una sonrisa petulante mientras salía, dándole unas palmaditas en el muslo.

─Tranquilo, muchacho, vamos, vamos ─dijo, tomándole el pelo y hablándole a propósito como si fuera un perro mientras bajaba por las escaleras. Los labios se Kaname se apretaron en una línea fina y tensa, siguiéndolo.

El último escalón de la escalera metálica cedió bajo el peso de los pies de Rido, haciéndolo tropezar, pero el rostro de Kaname permaneció ilegible. Tal vez estaba reaccionando demasiado por cosas de poca importancia pero, después de todo, Rido estaba haciendo lo mismo. Justo en ese momento, el cuerpo del purasangre estaba inundado de furia, desprecio y disgusto ante la idea de lo que se avecinaba.

Rido cayó de rodillas, pero se puso de pie inmediatamente, dándose vuelta al mismo tiempo que Kaname llegaba al último escalón detrás suyo.

El purasangre se veía venir la zurra y no hizo ni la más mínima mueca de dolor cuando su cabeza se disparó a un lado ante el golpe violento que le dio Rido con el dorso de la mano. En algunos aspectos, su tío era increíblemente predecible.

─Métanlo en la camioneta ─les gritó Rido a sus esbirros, quienes tomaron al purasangre por los brazos sin que éste opusiera resistencia y lo hicieron entrar en la parte trasera de la camioneta que antes habían usado para transportar a Zero y a Yuki. Aquí adentro, Kaname podía oler el débil aroma de la sangre de ambos.

No preguntó a dónde iban, pues ya lo sabía. Lo estaban llevando a donde se encontraba el verdadero cuerpo de Rido, donde sería más fácil para el vampiro llevar a cabo la transferencia. Y Rido siempre tenía por costumbre elegir el camino fácil. Otra vez, era predecible.

Rido miró con atención hacia los dos lugares vacíos donde tendrían que haber estado sus vehículos. Uno de sus vampiros escoltas tenía el ceño fruncido y se palpaba los bolsillos, notando evidentemente que su auto ya no estaba pero sin tener la intención de hacerle ver el problema a su amo.

Rido miró a los presentes. Faltaba Ichiru. Enarcó una ceja, no era una gran pérdida, el chico había sido un buen peón pero era impredecible y, ahora, innecesario. Le daba igual, sinceramente. El problema era que también faltaban _dos_ autos, y la única explicación era que el otro se lo hubieran llevado las mascotas de Kaname. No era algo alarmante, pero sí para tener en cuenta.

─Toru, haz volar la refinería. No quiero que nadie venga a husmear por aquí más tarde ─le ordenó Rido con simpleza mientras se subía a la parte trasera de la camioneta con Kaname─. Y haz la denuncia de robo de esos dos autos que tratas de hacer de cuenta que no sabes nada ─concluyó con una sonrisa, cerrando la puerta.

El vampiro llamado Toru parecía ligeramente avergonzado, pero se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Sacó un detonador de su bolsillo y se subió a la parte delantera de la camioneta. Una vez que ambos vehículos se alejaron, Toru apretó el botón.

El estruendo de una explosión hizo temblar la tierra y avanzó por el aire como un trueno. Más tarde, cualquier persona que estuviera investigando sus causas asumiría que se debió a factores naturales, después de todo era una refinería vieja con polvo de azúcar que no había sido limpiado hacía años y que había estado acumulándose por doquier. Había sido un accidente que en algún momento tenía que ocurrir y no dejaría pistas para ninguno de los amigos de Kaname que podrían volver más tarde en busca de su paradero. Para cuando pudieran seguir sus huellas, ya sería demasiado tarde.

Rido le mostró a Kaname una sonrisa desagradable mientras la camioneta aceleraba por la ruta.

* * *

Tanto Zero como Yuki se sobresaltaron ante el sonido de la explosión y el auto se meció sobre el camino mientras Zero alargaba el cuello para ver lo que había pasado a través del espejo retrovisor. Yuki, quien todavía estaba sentada mirando por la ventana trasera, observó en la distancia el humo negro y las llamas que llegaban al cielo.

─Zero… eso fue… Kaname está bien, ¿no? ─preguntó con preocupación.

Zero se asió firmemente del volante, pisando el acelerador con más fuerza y resistiéndose a las enormes ganas de doblar en U y volver para descubrirlo ¡¿Qué le hacía pensar a Yuki que _él_ iba a saber?

El cazador se dio cuenta de que sentía unas palpitaciones débiles y turbadas en la base de su cuello. _Kaname_. Las emociones que estaba percibiendo a través del lazo eran tensas, pero definitivamente _había_ sensaciones, así que eso significaba que… Zero se percató con algo de sorpresa que tal vez él _sabría_, tal vez sabría si Kaname…

─Sí, está bien. Rido debió haber hecho eso a propósito, seguramente para cubrir sus huellas. Vi a algunos de sus matones poniendo explosivos mientras preparaban esa cosa demente de la pileta de azúcar. ─La voz de Zero sonaba tensa, pero pensativa─. No se habría arriesgado a hacer eso si su cuerpo original se encontrara en la refinería, por lo que debe estar en algún otro lado. Probablemente está a donde se está dirigiendo ahora.

El joven se resistió a las ganas de maldecir en voz baja. El no saber exactamente dónde era ese lugar era, según su parecer, una inquietante grieta en el plan ¿Tendrían que seguir a Rido? No… él sabría que lo estaban siguiendo y ellos no se podían arriesgar a revelar sus intenciones ni a terminar metidos en una confrontación que todavía no estaban preparados para manejar. Necesitaban hacerles saber a los demás lo que estaba pasando, necesitaban recuperar el arma de Zero y después… después…

Zero se resistió a las ganas de frotarse el cuello ante el dolor suave y palpitante que sentía ahí. Era una sensación extrañamente distrayente, casi como si Kaname estuviera _tratando_ de llamarle la atención o algo por el estilo, si tal cosa fuera posible ¿Podría usarla como una señal que seguir para poder encontrar el lugar a donde se lo habían llevado? Tal vez. No tenía idea. Zero deseó poder entender más de esta cosa de los lazos y de lo que podía y no podía esperar de sus habilidades vampíricas. Ojalá no hubiera gastado tanto tiempo tratando de reprimirlas e ignorarlas y le hubiera pedido más información a Kaname cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Ahora iba a tener que avanzar a golpe de intuición y rezar por estar haciendo bien las cosas.

Yuki se alegró al escuchar la aseveración de Zero pero reprimió un escalofrío mientras continuaba mirando el pilar de humo negro que se perdía en la distancia.

─Esos explosivos probablemente eran para esconder el cuerpo o los cuerpos ─dijo por lo bajo─. Después de todo, tenía la intención de que uno de nosotros muriera ahí.

Zero achicó los ojos con furia sin sacar la vista del camino y se quedó callado.

Yuki se dio vuelta sobre su asiento con una expresión triste en el rostro y miró al joven de soslayo.

─Bueno, entonces ¿de qué se trata el plan?

* * *

─Tiene que ser uno de éstos ─dijo Ruka dándole unos golpecitos a la hoja del block del hotel, señalando los nombres sin tachar que habían subrayado─. Son los únicos que encajan en lo que estamos buscando y que todavía no fueron revisados. Ayer, cuando hablamos con Seiren, nos dijo que sus escuadrones estaban registrando toda la zona al sur de este distrito y al este de aquí. ─Marcó con el dedo los gráficos correspondientes que habían dibujado en un mapa que habían conseguido el día anterior en la tienda de recuerdos del hotel─. Ella nos habría llamado si hubieran encontrado algo, así que eso nos deja con estas posibilidades para inspeccionar.

Kain asintió con la cabeza lentamente y dijo:

─Asumiendo que esté usando algunas de las propiedades Ichijo o Kuran, lo cual no es seguro.

─Sí, asumiendo eso ─coincidió Ichijo─. Está en fuga, se está escondiendo y no puede arriesgarse a tocar nada que esté en un banco o vigilado por seguridad, como le pasó a Kaname. Una cosa así hubiera izado una bandera que podríamos haber seguido. Así que tiene que usar dominios y locaciones que puedan ocultar sus actividades. Además… éstas son las únicas pistas que tenemos.

─No quiero ser aguafiestas, pero ¿alguien se dio cuenta de que en esa lista hay 53 nombres, algunos de los cuales son compañías que tienen múltiples propiedades en múltiples jurisdicciones a lo largo de todo el _país_? ─preguntó Aido exhalando un suspiro cansado y frotándose la nuca mientras estudiaba la lista por sobre el hombro de Ruka.

Kain suspiró con gesto pensativo y agregó:

─Es una lista bastante grande para nosotros cuatro, pero si nos quedamos aquí sentados por mucho más tiempo no vamos a lograr nada. Mejor se la mostramos a Kaname y vemos qué dice.

El celular de Ichijo, que estaba apoyado sobre el televisor para que el cargador llegara al enchufe, eligió ese momento para empezar a sonar. Takuma se inclinó y lo agarró rápidamente, mirando el identificador de llamadas.

─Hablando de Seiren ─murmuró mientras abría la tapa del teléfono─ ¿Sí?

El joven enarcó las cejas y tomó el control remoto del televisor, prendiéndolo y apresurándose a encontrar el único canal de noticias que se transmitía desde el hotel. En la pantalla, y vista desde el helicóptero del canal, apareció una imagen de lo que parecía una fábrica en llamas que luego fue reemplazada por la de un periodista.

─Sí, aquí también está en las noticias. No, no tuvimos nada que ver, pero gracias por avisarnos ¿A dónde estás? ¿Todavía sigues ahí? Bueno. Sí, si parece que tiene alguna importancia después te llamamos.

Ichijo cortó.

─Hubo un accidente en una refinería de azúcar al norte de aquí. Pudo haber sido coincidencia, pero ocurrió en la jurisdicción contigua, así que Seiren quería ir a investigar y ver si tenía algo que ver con todo esto.

Los ojos de Aido se achicaron en un gesto pensativo.

─¿Una refinería de azúcar en la jurisdicción contigua? ¿Por qué me suena familiar…? ─Regresó a las pilas de papeles que había dejado sobre la cama y empezó a revisarlas rápidamente. Ruka se le unió y unos minutos más tarde tomó un montoncito de documentos agarrados por un gancho de papel negro y grande.

─Refinería de azúcar Lamba, fue cerrada hace seis años cuando se vendió la compañía matriz y la producción cambió de jurisdicción ─resumió Ruka sin perder un segundo.

─Y adivinen quién compró la compañía: el Grupo Advanta Ltd. ─dijo Aido sacudiendo la carpeta azul que ya había sacado de la pila por segunda vez en el día.

─Además, Advanta es uno de los nombres de nuestra lista. ─La ceja levantada de Kain decía que esta _coincidencia_ le resultaba muy interesante.

El teléfono de Ichijo, que todavía estaba en su mano, volvió a sonar. El joven miró automáticamente al identificador de llamadas, pero esta vez no había ningún nombre y el número no le resultaba conocido. Vaciló y, abriendo el teléfono, lo acercó a su oreja.

─¿Hola?

Una expresión de ceño fruncido cubrió los rasgos del vampiro.

─¿Qué? ¿Kiriyu, eres tú? ¿Estás con Kaname? ¿Qué es todo ese ruido? Casi ni te escucho.

Zero, inclinado contra la pared de la cabina telefónica de la terminal de ómnibus, se estaba tapando una oreja con la palma de la mano mientras que, con la otra, se apoyaba el tubo del teléfono contra su otro oído. Un autobús de ruidoso motor estaba estacionado en una parada cercana mientras los pasajeros iban entrando y el barullo de la multitud que transitaba al medio día por la estación techada era poco menos que ensordecedor. Para colmo de males, los teléfonos de la terminal habían pasado por muchísimos años de uso y la conexión zumbaba con golpes de estática.

─¡Sí, soy Zero; no puedo hablar más fuerte, así que presta atención! ─dijo el cazador entre dientes y con palabras rápidas, alzando la voz un poco pero todavía queriendo no resaltar entre la multitud. Una vez que él y Yuki encontraron la autopista y descubrieron dónde estaban, fueron directamente hacia la ciudad. El depósito donde habían guardado con Kaname su equipo y demás cosas estaba en esta terminal de ómnibus, cerca del lugar donde se encontraban. El hotel donde habían dejado a los demás esta mañana estaba en las afueras de la cuidad, pero del lado contrario.

En el camino a la terminal, Zero y Yuki habían parado en una estación de servicio para tratar de hacer una llamada, pero el teléfono público del local estaba fuera de servicio. En esta época de teléfonos celulares, era sorprendentemente difícil llegar a encontrar un teléfono público que funcionara. La empleada de la estación de servicio los había estado mirando por el rabillo del ojo con demasiada curiosidad para la tranquilidad de ambos. Estaban hechos un desastre y estaban viajando solos, por lo que en el mejor de los casos parecían una pareja de fugitivos. Ambos jóvenes se habían pegado un lindo susto al ver un patrullero pasando lentamente por las cercanías y ellos se habían ido tan rápido como pudieron sin levantar sospechas. Estaban conscientes de que tenían un auto robado, de que Zero no contaba con una licencia de conducir y de que Yuki parecía más menor de edad de lo que era, y temían que detalles menores como un posible arresto pudiera obstaculizar sus planes. Entonces, decidieron dirigirse de inmediato hacia la terminal de autobuses, donde encajarían a la perfección con el resto de la multitud de apariencia a veces sospechosa y donde podrían ir en busca de su equipo y llamar a los demás. Además, podrían dejar el vehículo entre los otros autos de uso diario, donde nadie lo vería hasta que hubiera pasado un largo tiempo.

Hasta ahora, el plan estaba funcionando al pie de la letra y nadie los miraba dos veces. Zero estaba bastante seguro de que no los habían seguido, pero aun así debía ser cuidadoso y no quería gritar sus noticias en medio de la muchedumbre.

─Estoy en la terminal de ómnibus de East Park con Yuki… ¡no importa cómo llegamos! ─dijo Zero con voz apresurada, interrumpiendo la pregunta de Takuma. La llamada ya se estaba comiendo todas las monedas que Yuki tenía en los bolsillos y el poco dinero no les iba a dar mucho tiempo─. Rido tiene a Kaname.

El otro lado de la línea quedó en un silencio mortuorio y Zero supo entonces que tenía la toda la atención de Ichijo.

─Es largo de contar y no tenemos tiempo, pero la cosa es que, él… se intercambió por nosotros. ─Zero hizo un gran esfuerzo para que su voz continuara pareja y no se quebrara, los demás necesitaban conocer la situación─. Rido quiere el cuerpo de Kaname, y él aceptó a dárselo ─continuó diciendo el ex humano entre el silencio─. Estábamos en una refinería vieja de azúcar, pero lo más probable es que ya se hayan ido.

Aido, Kain y Ruka miraron a Ichijo con preocupación. El rostro del noble se había vuelto casi completamente blanco y, limitándose a escuchar, apretaba el teléfono con fuerza sin pronunciar palabra. Cuando los agudos oídos de los vampiros se esforzaron para comprender lo que decía la voz del otro lado de la línea, mellada por la estática y el sonido de fondo, sus caras también palidecieron y el miedo envolvió sus corazones ante las horribles e impensables noticias.

Zero seguía hablando:

─Creo que está llevando a Kaname a donde está su cuerpo original, pero no estoy seguro de dónde es…

─Zero, espera un minuto ─lo interrumpió Takuma súbitamente, haciéndoles a los otros un gesto rápido en el que juntaba y separaba los dedos─ ¡Denme los papeles de Advanta!

Los vampiros revolvieron la habitación en busca de los documentos deseados.

─¿Qué? ─preguntó Zero, poniendo cara de no comprender lo que el joven estaba diciendo─. Ichijo, se nos acaba el tiempo de la llamada…

─¡Un segundo! ─espetó Takuma con una brusquedad atípica en él mientras le sacaba a Aido la carpeta que había pedido y la abría, apoyándola sobre el televisor y revisando las páginas rápidamente con su mano libre. _Ahí estaba_.

─Kiriyu, escúchame, a esa refinería la compró una compañía llamada Advanta hace un par de años. Advanta es una empresa subsidiaria de la compañía Ichijo y que está muy bien escondida ─explicó Takuma sin perder un segundo, hablando tan rápido que Zero tuvo que prestar mucha atención para que no se le escapara nada─. Aparte de la refinería, la única propiedad de Advanta en esta área que todavía no está en uso y funcionando, es una bodega cerrada que se encuentra a unos 130 kilómetros de aquí, en Ume Blossom, cerca de la Autopista 12.

Aido corrió la mano de Ichijo un poco para poder hojear velozmente por los papeles sueltos al final de la carpeta, sacando una copia del recibo de tarjeta de crédito que estaba buscando.

─Y a pesar de que los _dos_ lugares figuran como inactivos, las cuentas de comercio de Advanta pagaron hace poco para tener agua y electricidad en la bodega.

─Las bodegas tienen sótanos oscuros y subterráneos… son el lugar perfecto para preservar un cuerpo purasangre en estasis ─señaló Kain. Las piezas estaban empezando a encajar y la urgencia por poco los estaba haciendo hablar unos encima de los otros.

─Ahí está, entonces ¡Ahí es donde Rido se llevó a Kaname! ─intervino Zero. No entendía todo lo que los demás estaban diciendo, pero escuchó lo suficiente como para captar la idea y arriesgarse a pensar que quizá tenían una pista que seguir.

─Kiriyu, espérennos donde están, los iremos a buscar de inmediato ─comenzó a decir Takuma, pero Zero lo interrumpió, sacudiendo la cabeza en forma negativa mientras sostenía el tubo del teléfono con fuerza.

─¡No! No hay tiempo. Les va a llevar más de una hora venir desde el hotel con el tráfico que hay a esta hora. La Autopista 12 no nos queda lejos. Tenemos un auto, vamos a ir para la bodega y nos encontramos ahí ¡Vayan tan rápido como puedan!

─¡Kiriyu! ─La voz de Ichijo decía claramente lo muy en contra que estaba de la idea de que Zero y Yuki entraran solos en esa situación, pero nunca llegó a terminar su argumento inútil, que fue cortado por una voz femenina y mecánica que pedía en tono exageradamente cordial que Zero depositara más dinero para minutos adicionales.

Pensando que por una vez en su vida ése había sido el momento perfecto, Zero colgó el teléfono. Nada de lo que pudiera haber dicho Ichijo le hubiera hecho cambiar de opinión. No le importaba lo peligroso que fuera, era crucial no perder ni un segundo más. Tenían que llegar hasta Kaname. Y _rápido_.

Zero se agachó y tomó la mochila que tenía a sus pies. Con Yuki habían sacado el equipo del depósito y el muchacho, vestido con una remera negra que había quedado en el fondo de la mochila de Kaname, ya estaba un poco más presentable. La prenda olía al purasangre y el ex humano estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para fingir que tal cosa no lo estaba afectando. En el bolso también había un par de zapatillas deportivas con suela blanda y Zero tenía la sensación de que habían sido pensadas para escalar más que para uso diario, pero eran mil veces mejores que seguir andando descalzo.

El ex humano tiró la mochila sobre su hombro y miró a Yuki. La muchacha sólo había escuchado un lado de la conversación, pero había alcanzado para que supiera a dónde se dirigían. Ya tenía puesta la mochila sobre los hombros y sus ganas de ponerse en marcha la hacían parecer inquieta.

─Parece que vamos a tener que seguir jugando al Grand Theft Auto por algún tiempo más ─le dijo Zero en voz baja mientras desandaban sus pasos rápidamente hacia el lugar donde habían pretendido abandonar el vehículo. Era su único medio de transporte por ahora y valía la pena el riesgo.

─Yuki… ─Zero hizo una pausa al llegar al auto, mirándola con una expresión que Yuki reconoció al instante.

─Eso sí que no ─se adelantó a decir haciendo un ademán con la cabeza en forma negativa─. Si me vas a decir que tendría que esperar a los demás o quedarme en algún lugar seguro mientras tú vas a buscar solo a Kaname, mejor olvídalo. ─Su tono no dejaba lugar para disentimientos y la joven abrió la puerta, tirando la mochila al asiento de atrás y sentándose en el lugar del copiloto como una estatua inamovible─. Sube al auto, Zero. Y no me vengas con que es muy peligroso. Siento como si durante toda mi vida hubiera dejado que tú y Kaname me protegieran y pelearan por mí. Bueno, ahora es mi turno, ¡así que deja de perder el tiempo! ─Los ojos de Yuki brillaron con esa determinación que a Zero le resultaba tan familiar.

Tal vez tendría que haber insistido, pero Zero conocía demasiado bien a Yuki como para engañarse pensando que podía hacerla echarse para atrás una vez que había tomado una decisión.

─Muy bien, señorita testaruda ─murmuró con afecto resignado mientras entraba al auto y lo ponía en marcha.

El comentario que había escuchado tantas veces en su infancia hizo sonreír a Yuki al mismo tiempo que salían de la playa de estacionamiento de la terminal de autobuses. Ambos jóvenes habían estado juntos por mucho tiempo y tal vez esto era muy diferente a ser guardianes en la Academia pero, al mismo tiempo, no lo era.

* * *

─¡Kiriyu! _¡Zero!_ ─gritó Ichijo por el teléfono, pero la línea se había cortado. Cerró el celular con fuerza en un gesto de frustración. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que en el lugar de Zero, hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo que el ex humano, pero sabiendo lo que Kaname sentía por esos dos jóvenes, Takuma se creía responsable de protegerlos incluso tanto como hubiera protegido a Kaname.

El Director Cross se había despertado ante el llamado a gritos del nombre de su hijo adoptado y se sentó rápidamente, parpadeando mientras los papeles se le caía de encima y se iban deslizando hasta el piso. No había querido quedarse dormido y estaba un poco avergonzado de haberlo hecho.

─¿Qué pasó, qué pasó? ─preguntó, acomodándose los anteojos y poniendo a los cuatro vampiros en foco por medio de parpadeos. Todos parecían alarmados y pálidos, y su instinto le dijo de inmediato que algo andaba terriblemente mal. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de quiénes faltaban todavía, pese a que habían pasado varias horas desde que se quedó dormido.

─¿Dónde están Zero y Yuki? ¿Y Kaname? ─Por alguna razón, sabía que lo que estaba mal tenía algo que ver con ellos. Cross trató de levantarse pero perdió el equilibrio y se tuvo que asir de la mesita de luz para no caerse. _Maldición… su condición se estaba degradando muy rápido últimamente, ¡no podía permitirse esto ahora!_

Ichijo estuvo a su lado al instante y envolvió los hombros de Cross con un brazo, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie mientras los demás ya estaban cerca de la puerta.

─Nos tenemos que ir, rápido. Te explico en el camino ─le prometió Ichijo.

* * *

Kaname siguió a Rido por el pasaje serpenteante que los llevaba a las profundidades de la vieja bodega a la que lo había traído su tío. La refinería de azúcar, ahora la bodega… Kaname ya se había percatado del patrón. Estas locaciones seguramente estaban conectadas en determinado nivel y se preguntaba si alguno de los demás se daría cuenta de esto, aunque tal vez debería rezar por que no lo hicieran. Kaname no quería encontrarse con ninguno de ellos de nuevo después de _esto_… a menos que se tratara de Zero y que el ex humano hubiera venido a cumplir con su promesa.

Llegaron a destino en una de las habitaciones subterráneas que antaño habían sido usadas para añejar buenos vinos. Salvo por unos estantes de madera que había a lo largo de la pared, la habitación había sido vaciada para otros propósitos. Ahora contenía un tanque largo de acero inoxidable que parecía una bañadera sobre una plataforma elevada.

Rido llevó a Kaname por las escaleras que iban a la cima de la plataforma, donde el cuerpo real de Rido flotaba en una pileta de sangre como una aparición cadavérica y cartilaginosa. Kaname miró el caparazón de su tío de reojo y sin dar muestra alguna de emoción. Todavía reverberaban en su mente los gritos chillones de quien se quemó vivo debajo de los escombros. Era una lástima que no hubiera durado un poco más, Rido merecía arder para siempre en las llamas del infierno y si las cosas resultaban según lo esperado… tal vez Kaname podría tener el placer de al menos llevarlo hasta allí por su cuenta.

Rido miró su cuerpo original con ojos teñidos de un ligero disgusto.

─¿Estás disfrutando de tu obra maestra? No es muy linda ¿no, sobrino? ─La mirada de Rido, infestada de gélido odio, se dirigió al mocoso que le había causado tantos problemas y sufrimientos. Era perfectamente irónico que ahora Kaname le diera los medios para recuperar lo que había perdido. Y su sobrino sufriría en el proceso.

Sí, sí… iba a sufrir.

─Dentro de un par de meses ya ni siquiera voy a tener que llevar esta abominación por todos lados. El cuerpo de mi querido y adorado Shiki se desgastaría demasiado rápido con una transferencia completa, así que tengo que mantener este caparazón cerca. Pero una vez que seas mío… ─Rido sonrió─. Muy pronto voy a poder transferirme por completo, de modo que ya no estaré atado a mi antiguo cuerpo.

Rido caminó despacio alrededor de Kaname, observándolo de arriba abajo como si fuera un caballo de carreras en una subasta, disfrutando el momento. Tocó con sus dedos el pelo de Kaname y puso la palma de su mano sobre la mejilla del purasangre, torciéndole la cabeza un poco para examinarlo mejor.

─Al parecer, heredaste los rasgos de la familia. No es un mal cuerpo para pasar la eternidad. ─Rido se le acercó, suspirando en el oído de Kaname─: Puede ser que a veces te deje ver.

Kaname soportó en estoico silencio las palabras burlonas de Rido y sus toqueteos. No le daría la satisfacción de ver nada más que no fuera su frío y desinteresado desprecio.

Rido no parecía contento por no poder conseguir una reacción del joven vampiro, pero se encogió de hombros con gesto despreocupado y guió a Kaname hasta hacerlo parar directamente al lado del tanque. Rido lo tomó de atrás nuevamente, usando el cuerpo de Shiki por última vez.

Cuando unas ramificaciones se alzaron de la bañadera ensangrentada en su dirección, Kaname cerró los ojos rezando en silencio a Dios, si es que existía, para que le diera fuerzas con las que resistirse a la presencia ardiente de Rido que ahora lo inundaba. La consciencia de Rido penetró su cuerpo, abriéndose paso por su cráneo a fuerza de zarpazos, envolviéndose alrededor de sus pensamientos y alojándose en su cuerpo como un parásito despiadado.

Un dolor físico como nunca había sentido se expandió por todo su ser ante la completa violación mental. Rido estaba por doquier, retorciéndose por sus pensamientos como un pulpo abriendo una ostra con sus fuertes tentáculos mientras hacía trizas las barreras de su sobrino.

No era una fusión de mentes, sino que ambos seres permanecieron presentes y separados. Rido no tuvo acceso a todo lo que Kaname sabía, ni viceversa. Pero si así lo deseaba, Rido tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para husmear en los rincones de la mente de Kaname, violando sus pensamientos y recuerdos hasta finalmente extraer cualquier cosa que se le antojara.

Obligado por el voto de sangre a no resistirse a la horrible invasión, Kaname se retiró a una esquina oscura de su cerebro, dejando libre el paso y retrocediendo rápidamente para poder resguardar una parte de sí mismo de la terrible invasión y evitar que quedara expuesta ante su tío. En circunstancias normales, era en esta oscuridad completa donde se tendría que quedar. Durmiendo sin dormir, siendo incómodamente ignorante del paso del tiempo, del espacio, de sí mismo… atrapado para siempre en limbo mientras la consciencia de Rido suprimía la suya. Pero tal como Kaname había sospechado o, más bien, tal como había confiado y esperado, Rido evidentemente consideraba que este destino no era suficientemente cruel para su sobrino.

Kaname percibió vagamente que sus ojos se abrían luego de muchos parpadeos. Se sentía raro, desasociado, como si estuviera soñando o como si estuviera ebrio. Su cuerpo se movía, su cabeza giraba, pero no como respuesta a sus órdenes. Kaname no podía hacer nada, no tenía control de nada… era como estar paralizado y que alguien lo hubiera puesto delante de una pantalla de televisión. Podía ver todo, podía sentir todo, aunque las sensaciones por alguna razón parecían remotas y desconectadas, pero no tenía el poder de hacer _nada_; ni siquiera de cambiar de canal.

Kaname se escuchó reír, pero quien reía era Rido mientras estiraba los brazos y giraba la cabeza, acostumbrándose a su nuevo cuerpo. Por el rabillo de su visión periférica, Kaname se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo de Shiki estaba despatarrado sobre el suelo, en las escaleras que subían hasta la bañadera, pero Rido no miró a su hijo por segunda vez, por lo que Kaname no tenía idea en qué condición estaba el otro vampiro, si es que por lo menos seguía vivo.

Rido pareció sentir que Kaname estaba consciente de nuevo, y su atención se volvió hacia adentro. _No pensaste que ahí terminó, ¿no? _Las palabras no pronunciadas y el peso de la atención de Rido aparecieron claramente en la cabeza de Kaname.

_No, no, sobrino… me costaste demasiado caro. Tengo la intención de pasar un buen rato antes de dejar que te hundas en el olvido al que con tanto derecho perteneces. Vas a observar mientras destruyo todo lo que te importa con tus propias manos. Todos tus amiguitos, Ichijo, Aido, Kain, todos, uno por uno… hasta a esos humanos insufribles e ignorantes de la escuela. Vamos a ir a la Academia Cross con un par de niveles E y nos vamos a dar un lindo atracón, ¿qué te parece? Pero lo mejor va a ser el postre… así que vamos a guardar a tus dos mascotas humanas para el final. Ah, sí, ya sé, lo prometí, pero ya no va a importar para ese entonces. Vamos a esperar a que estés demasiado débil para pelear contra mí. Pero aun así vas a estar consciente y vas a poder mirar, vas a poder escuchar sus gritos y sentir cómo tus manos les despedazan la piel mientras los devoras. El muchacho es fuerte, creo que nos va a durar bastante… _La voz mental de Rido rebozaba de siniestro deleite y las crudas imágenes de todo lo que se imaginaba asaltaron la consciencia de Kaname con una horrible promesa.

_Puede que la chica no dure tanto, pero ¡cómo nos va a divertir! Le vamos a hacer gritar tu nombre mientras la destrozamos y tomamos su sangre ¿te parece? Es una muchachita muy linda, me hace acordar a tu madre. Me pregunto si se sentirá igual de bien y si sus gritos serán igual de placenteros de oír…_

Rido abrió las puertas de su mente sobre la presencia cautiva que habitaba en su cabeza, llenando a Kaname con los recuerdos intensos y vívidos de los últimos minutos de su madre. Al ser vistas directamente desde los pensamientos de Rido, las imágenes eran mil veces peores a las que habían aparecido en la piedra de los recuerdos. Kaname estaba experimentando todo desde la perspectiva de Rido, como si hubiera estado ahí, sintiendo cómo su madre se retorcía y forcejeaba mientras él la mantenía inmóvil, sintiendo cada horrible fibra del crudo deleite de Rido.

Kaname aulló en silencio frente a la agonía de ser forzado a vivir en carne propia la perversión de su tío. El odio y la furia, ambos inútiles, se mezclaban con el horror y el asco. Kaname trató de alejarse, de escapar… pero Rido estaba en todos lados, no había ningún lugar donde encontrar alivio de este tormento mental. No tenía forma, no tenía poder, y mientras que Rido nada más "tuviera la intención" de lastimar a Zero y a Yuki pero aún no lo hubiera hecho, el voto de Kaname seguía en pie y no le permitía resistirse. Esto era lo que Rido quería para él, y Kaname lo sabía. Quería atormentarlo de este modo hasta que su voluntad se desplomara y la opresión continua desgastara su alma por completo. Finalmente, se pondría tan débil y se sumergiría a tanta profundidad que ya no tendría el poder de volver a la superficie, y era entonces cuando Rido ya no necesitaría estar cerca de su cuerpo original, ya que el de Kaname sería completamente suyo.

En el único rincón oscuro de su mente del que Kaname todavía era dueño, el purasangre se hizo una bolita mentalmente, tratando de sobrevivir y de bloquear el cruel asalto de Rido. Pero no tenía oídos que tapar ni ojos que cerrar. En este retorcido purgatorio, ni siquiera tenía lágrimas que llorar.


	27. El seco manantial de sangre antigua

_**N. de la T.: **__Vi por la televisión lo del terremoto en Chile y, como muchas de las personas que leen estas traducciones son de allá, quería decir, por más que mis palabras no sirvan para nada en absoluto, que espero que los lectores del otro lado de la cordillera estén bien. Una cosa es que pase en Haití, que por más que uno lo quiera o no, está lejos y se siente lejos. Chile, en cambio, está acá nomás y me causa muchísima tristeza que los hermanos del país de al lado estén sin techo y pasando hambre. Ya sé que es estúpido poner esto acá porque no cambia nada y además si la gente no tiene para comer dudo mucho que puedan tener conexión a internet, pero peor hubiera sido quedarme con la boca cerrada. Otra vez, espero de todo corazón que los lectores chilenos estén bien y también los lectores de este lado de la cordillera que estaban en las regiones donde se sintieron los sismos. Esto es terrible y lo peor es que uno no puede hacer nada, pero rezo por que el país vecino se recupere pronto. _

_Mil disculpas si esto molestó a alguien, no lo hice con mala intención._

_

* * *

_

_**N. de la A.: **__El título lo tomé de la versión en inglés de "No More Dance", una canción de la banda húngara NOX. Pueden encontrar links y letras yendo a mi blog y poniendo NOX en el buscador, si quieren. Otro muy buen tema para este capítulo, o por lo menos para la última parte, es "My Last Breath" de Evanescence. Si conocen la canción, entonces ya tienen una advertencia de ante mano. Si no la conocen… busquen la letra después de leer el capítulo. -pasa unos pañuelitos de papel-_

**Capítulo veintisiete: "El seco manantial de sangre antigua"**

─Me parece que hay que doblar aquí ─dijo Yuki, inclinada sobre el mapa que habían sacado de la terminal de ómnibus y que ahora tenía desplegado sobre su regazo─. Era Ume Blossom, ¿no? El nombre no aparece en el mapa, pero hay una sola salida en un tramo bastante largo, así que debe ser ese camino.

Zero y Yuki ya habían dejado lejos la cuidad y, si bien por la carretera pasaba una miríada de autos, no había mucho que ver salvo árboles y algo de basura a cada lado de la autopista.

─Ume Blossom ─confirmó Zero ni bien vio el cartel pequeño y desgastado que indicaba el nombre de la carretera. Haciendo una señalización con la mano, Zero estacionó donde el camino se ramificaba.

─Entonces, la bodega tiene que estar por aquí. Parece que no hay mucho tráfico. Podemos estacionar entre los árboles y dejar el auto, por si alguien está vigilando los terrenos ─sugirió Yuki, doblando el mapa y poniéndolo en la guantera.

─Pasando la bodega dejamos el auto, así sabemos a dónde vamos ─contestó Zero luego de asentir con la cabeza.

Yuki se quedó callada por un minuto mientras avanzaban por la tranquila autopista, donde su auto era casi el único vehículo. Había estado pensando mucho durante el largo viaje y ahora que el destino se les avecinaba, sabía que necesitaba traducir esos pensamientos a palabras.

Su mirada giró hasta ponerse sobre Zero y la muchacha alargó el brazo. No quería dificultarle la tarea de conducir ni acaparar la concentración del joven, por lo que simplemente dejó que su mano descansara sobre el muslo del ex humano, dándole un ligero apretón. Yuki no tenía idea de lo _muy_ distrayente que era eso, pero Zero luchó contra la respuesta física que el contacto despertó en su cuerpo y miró a la muchacha con ojos inquisitivos.

─Zero… ─dijo Yuki en voz baja─. Yo nada más… o sea, quería decir que… ─Tragó saliva. Esto era mucho más difícil de lo que se había imaginado a pesar de haber estado ensayando las palabras en su cabeza durante los últimos veinte minutos. Si había aprendido algo de todo este lío terrible en el que estaban metidos, era que no debía tomar nada por sentado y que tenía que decir todas las cosas que fueran importantes. Se negaba a creer que podían perder a Kaname, pero al haberse encontrado cara a cara con esa posibilidad también fue forzada a darse cuenta del profundo dolor que le causaban todas las cosas que quería decirle y que nunca le había dicho. Había sentido demasiada inseguridad, demasiada timidez… y simplemente había tomado por sentado que siempre iba a haber otra oportunidad. Ahora sabía que ése podría no ser el caso, para ninguno de ellos, y no quería cometer el mismo error con Zero.

Yuki inhaló hondo para tranquilizarse. No había nada mejor para superar una crisis de nervios que caer en la cuenta de que uno podría no estar vivo al día siguiente.

─Nunca me dejaste responder, a lo que me dijiste, antes, en la plaza ─dijo en voz baja.

Zero se puso ligeramente colorado y comenzó a sacudir la cabeza en forma negativa.

─Yuki… yo no tendría que haber…

─_No_ ─lo detuvo Yuki, apretándole el muslo con sinceridad─. Sí, lo tendrías que haber hecho.

Zero respiró despacio entre dientes apretados, tratando de concentrarse en el manejo del vehículo y en la búsqueda de la bodega en lugar de en la _tibieza_ que estaba comenzando a sentir.

─Y me alegra que lo hayas hecho. Yo… yo no tenía idea ─admitió─. Pensaba que me veías solamente como tu hermanita y que apenas te dabas cuenta de que era una _chica_. Zero, ya sé que elegí el peor momento y no entiendo ni sé cómo explicar cómo es que todo esto puede ser posible, con lo que siento por Kaname y lo que vos, em… sentís por él… ─Yuki estaba haciendo desesperados intentos para no dejar que la situación se volviera incómoda, pero necesitaba decirlo incluso aunque no lo entendiera del todo─. Pero yo… yo te quiero, Zero, y _mucho_. Siempre lo hice. A veces no es fácil darte cuenta que tu mejor amigo se está transformando en… _algo más_ ─susurró.

Zero la miró, sorprendido y completamente hundido en los ojos de la muchacha. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que ella lo podría mirar así, nunca se había sentido digno de tal cosa. Sonrió con suavidad y Yuki le devolvió el gesto mientras sus ojos permanecían unidos en un momento etéreo.

Un lado del auto vibró cuando las ruedas abandonaron el asfalto y pasaron por la tierra.

─¡Zero! ¡Cuidado! ─gritó Yuki y Zero compensó rápidamente, girando el volante y volviendo al pavimento.

Yuki rió y Zero sintió que las risas también escapaban de su boca.

─Em… dime todo eso más tarde si es que sobrevivimos a todo este lío, ¿sí? ─dijo el muchacho con suavidad.

Yuki se inclinó y le besó ligeramente la mejilla.

─Lo prometo ─dijo antes de acomodarse en el asiento. Vio algo por la ventana y se inclinó para tener un mejor panorama─. Zero, mira… a lo lejos hay un edificio. Es bastante grande, ¿te parece que podría ser la bodega?

Zero alzó su cabeza hacia delante para ver mejor mientras pasaban las verjas cerradas de un sendero privado. Su aguda visión lo hizo darse cuenta de que el metal de los portones estaba oxidado, pero que el candado y las cadenas estaban nuevos.

El cazador asintió con la cabeza frunciendo el ceño con gesto pensativo mientras conducía por la autopista buscando un lugar adecuado para estacionar.

─Me parece que sí.

* * *

Las gotas de agua se deslizaban por los húmedos rizos marrones y caían sobre la piel pálida de marfil. Inclinado sobre el lavamanos en lo que alguna vez había sido el cuarto de baño de los empleados de la bodega, Rido pasó sus manos, _las manos de Kaname_, por su rostro secando las gotas errantes de agua. El lugar estaba en ruinas y el vampiro no veía la hora en que pudiera salir de ahí e ir a algún lugar donde se pudiera dar una ducha decente, pero por ahora con esto alcanzaba. Rido se salpicó un poco más de agua sobre su rostro y torso antes de secarse y ponerse una camisa limpia.

Para alguien con sentidos tan agudos, acostumbrarse a un nuevo cuerpo y a los olores casi perturbadoramente ajenos que lo acompañaban no era una tarea tan fácil como se podría suponer.

Rido ni siquiera conocía a su hijo antes de apropiarse de su cuerpo, por lo que, si bien le había llevado algo de tiempo acostumbrarse al olor de Shiki, era un aroma benigno y fácil de olvidar. Con el olor de Kaname, en cambio, tenía muchas asociaciones y era un poco desconcertante tenerlo encima todo el tiempo, pero sabía que tarde o temprano se acostumbraría. En el mejor de los casos, era sólo un inconveniente menor.

Rido canturreó en voz baja mientras se abotonaba la camisa. Estaba prestando atención a medias a lo que estaba haciendo, ya que parte de su concentración estaba enfocada hacia adentro, donde los tormentos que estaba inflingiendo sobre su sobrino cautivo lo estaban divirtiendo infinitamente.

Rido tenía una habilidad innata para la posesión y la crueldad. Había tenido mucho tiempo para practicar con Shiki y, aunque la mente de Kaname era mucho más fuerte, su voto de sangre lo había dejado vulnerable y expuesto a todo lo que Rido le quisiera hacer.

La mente era una cosa tan increíble y fascinante. Si uno _pensaba_ que sentía dolor, entonces el dolor le invadía el cuerpo, fuera que hubiera alguna razón física o no. Éste era un juego que Rido había disfrutado por años, incluso mucho antes de haber perdido su primer cuerpo. Si uno sabía cómo, podía hacer que alguien se retorciera de dolor en el piso, lo podía _matar_ de la más pura agonía… y todo estaba en sus mentes; en sus cuerpos no quedaba ni el más mínimo rastro delator que sirviera de evidencia.

Hacerlo así, sin embargo, era mucho más fácil, ya que la consciencia de Kaname estaba desnuda y completamente expuesta a sus caprichos. Si Kaname pudiera hablar, estaría aullando de dolor. El joven purasangre se encontraba atrapado en una pesadilla de la que le resultaba imposible escapar y todo el tiempo Rido se adentraba más profunda y firmemente en la mente y cuerpo que había robado, construyendo una barrera cada vez más fuerte entre sus consciencias, atrapando a Kaname y cimentándolo en el nicho de su mente que ahora ocupaba.

* * *

La respiración de Zero sonaba áspera y ruidosa incluso a sus propios oídos mientras él y Yuki se adentraban lentamente cual oscuras sombras por el largo pasillo en penumbras. El joven llegaba a escuchar los quejidos eléctricos que venían de la próxima esquina, apenas audibles para sus agudos oídos. Zero extendió su brazo haciendo detener a Yuki, quien permanecía cerca de la espalda del ex humano y lo tomaba de la camisa de vez en cuando para no perderse. Yuki, a diferencia de Zero, no podía ver en la oscuridad y a veces lo seguía a ciegas. En el pasillo de adelante, sin embargo, había luces encendidas y ambos se detuvieron fuera del círculo iluminado que rodeaba la esquina.

─Cámara de seguridad ─murmuró Zero cerca del oído de la muchacha. Yuki asintió con la cabeza haciendo un pequeño ademán afirmativo. Ya se habían encontrado con algunas cámaras, pero tenían su manera de encargarse de la vigilancia.

La bodega estaba siendo custodiada con mucho cuidado pero, por fortuna, Zero aún recordaba todo lo que el maestro Toga le había enseñado años atrás, incluyendo el mejor modo de evitar ser detectado por los vampiros. Además, el equipo que Kaname había preparado cuando entraron en la Compañía Ichijo ahora volvía a serles útil a Zero y a Yuki.

─Tú primero ─susurró Yuki a modo de respuesta mientras giraba el pequeño control remoto que tenía en la mano. Uno de los muchos aparatos útiles que habían sacado de las mochilas habían sido los pequeños inhibidores de cámaras, del tamaño de un llavero. Zero sabía que en un principio Kaname los había llevado encima en caso de que Zero no hubiera podido lograr moverse con la velocidad necesaria para pasar sin ser visto por las cámaras de seguridad en el edificio de Ichijo. En aquel momento no habían sido necesarios, pero ahora sí lo eran.

Zero asintió con la cabeza y Yuki rápidamente se asomó por la esquina, dirigiendo el inhibidor hacia la cámara de seguridad y apretando el botón. La cámara se quedó congelada, apuntando hacia donde ellos no estaban como si su eslabón giratorio hubiera quedado momentáneamente fuera de funcionamiento. Yuki mantuvo el láser invisible apuntado a la cámara mientras Zero salía en picada hasta el final del pasillo, posicionándose bajo la cámara, fuera de su rango de grabación. Tan pronto como el joven estuvo en posición, Yuki soltó el botón y se volvió a esconder detrás de la pared, contando hasta diez mientras el corazón le palpitaba suavemente en los oídos. Tuvieron que dejar girar la cámara un par de veces antes de volverla a inhibir para así no levantar sospechas en quien estuviera monitoreando las imágenes de seguridad.

A Yuki le pareció una eternidad mientras contaba lentamente los segundos antes de asomar su cabeza otra vez por la esquina. Zero, todavía esperando debajo de la cámara, la vio y apretó el botón del inhibidor que tenía en la mano, apuntando a la cámara sobre su cabeza. El joven soltó el botón y mientras la cámara giraba en la dirección contraria, ambos salieron corriendo hacia la puerta cercana, volviendo a la semi oscuridad.

Hasta ahora, la suerte los había acompañado mientras se infiltraban en el edificio "abandonado" porque, pese a tener de sobra los recursos necesarios, Rido aparentemente no tenía tantos secuaces que le fueran fieles después de los eventos fallidos de la otra noche en la Compañía Ichijo. A juzgar por lo que habían visto hasta ahora, Zero estaba bastante seguro de que los matones que habían estado en la refinería de azúcar eran los únicos músculos de los fuerzas que Rido tenía inmediatamente a su disposición más algunos esbirros que estaban aquí. Así que eso significaba algo así como 8, tal vez 10 vampiros en total. O por lo menos eso esperaba. Tal cantidad era más que suficiente para que él y Yuki se vieran en total desventaja en una pelea, pero quizá no era suficiente para resguardad y patrullar un edificio de estas dimensiones. La seguridad electrónica había sido pensada sin ninguna duda para cubrir esas grietas, lo cual era bueno para ellos y, ojalá, malo para Rido.

Era un proceso lento revisar todas las habitaciones de la bodega una por una mientras evadían las cámaras, pero era lo único que podían hacer al no conocer el interior del edificio ni saber con exactitud dónde se encontraba lo que estaban buscando. Sin embargo, Zero estaba bastante seguro de que debería estar en el sótano y el aumento de aparatos de seguridad que habían encontrado hasta ahora en los pisos subterráneos confirmaba su teoría.

La habitación en la que se encontraron estaba llena de barriles, estantes y equipos, todos vacíos y llenos de polvo, y mientras avanzaban Zero recordó la noche en la que habían escapado con Kaname y Yuki de la mansión Ichijo a través de los sótanos donde se guardaban vinos. Parecía imposible creer que eso había ocurrido hacía un par de días nada más, o una semana como mucho. A juzgar por todas las cosas que habían ocurrido, parecía más bien que desde ese entonces había transcurrido un año, una década o un siglo.

Zero se frotó el cuello. Se sentía… extraño. El dolor fuerte que había sentido antes, mientras conducía hacia este lugar, había parado abruptamente. Al principio, el joven había sentido una ola de pánico pero luego se dio cuenta de que la sensación no había desaparecido por completo, sino que había cambiado. Era como… estática… ésa era la única palabra que se le venía a la mente para describirlo. Deseaba no saber lo que significaba, pero de alguna manera… lo sabía.

Rido se había apoderado de Kaname y ya era demasiado tarde para impedírselo. Dicha idea hizo que un terror doloroso se asentara pesadamente en la boca de su estómago, pero Zero trató de ignorarlo resueltamente. Sin embargo, las vibraciones extrañas y cosquilleantes en su cuello se estaban volviendo más fuertes y Zero se movió con cautela ¿Acaso eso quería decir que Kaname estaba cerca? Tal vez… pero las sensaciones eran diferentes a las de siempre, así que no podía estar seguro.

Lo que sí era seguro era que aquí abajo había un vampiro. O tal vez más… Zero estaba demasiado lejos para saberlo con certeza. No sentía tantos como había percibido en los niveles superiores cerca de la entrada, pero definitivamente había una presencia.

* * *

Rido estaba disfrutando intensamente el sufrimiento de Kaname, pero al final dejó de emitir el dolor fantasmal, dándole un respiro a Kaname sólo para disfrutar la vergüenza del joven purasangre ante el desesperado alivio que le causaba ser ignorado y poder tener unos minutos de tranquilidad.

Rido salió del baño y avanzó por el pasillo, dirigiéndose a los pisos más elevados. Algo en el camino, sin embargo, lo hizo detener sus pasos. Su olfato percibía un débil aroma que estaba fuera de lugar.

Achicó los ojos. Por este pasillo habían pasado intrusos. Comenzó a encaminarse a las escaleras para alertar a sus fuerzas de seguridad que se encontraban arriba… pero volvió a detener su marcha. No… él conocía estos olores, su cuerpo conocía estos olores y muy bien, de hecho, ya que de otra manera los hubiera pasado por alto completamente.

Adentro de su cabeza, Kaname estaba muy callado y Rido dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa satisfecha, dándose cuenta del juego de su sobrino, quien evidentemente había reconocido los olores mucho antes que él.

Kaname sintió unas náuseas horrendas mientras Rido giraba su cuerpo y comenzaba a seguir el rastro del olor por el pasillo, alejándose de las escaleras.

_Ah… pensaste que no me iba a dar cuenta, ¿no? Al parecer, tus mascotas son leales, Kaname. Estúpidas, pero leales al fin a al cabo ¿Qué te parece si les vamos a dar una buena bienvenida, solamente nosotros dos…?_

_

* * *

_

La habitación conducía a otro pasillo y luego a otra habitación… y Zero se quedó inmóvil al entrar en el gran sótano, que estaba casi vacío. Para variar, el lugar estaba bien iluminado y había algo inusual en el centro de la habitación: un enorme tanque de metal que descansaba sobre una plataforma. Por las descripciones que le habían dado el otro día, Zero supo que habían encontrado lo que buscaban. Su mano se dirigió rápidamente a su pistola al ver otra figura demasiado familiar… y después se quedó quieto con la misma velocidad. No era Rido. O por lo menos no lo creía.

Senri Shiki yacía sobre un palé cerca de la pared más alejada con los brazos sobre el pecho, como si alguien lo hubiera acostado ahí. Estaba muy pálido y Zero casi no recibía señales de él, razón por la cual no había notado antes su presencia.

Yuki miró a Zero con ojos preocupados, percatándose de Shiki al mismo tiempo que el ex humano. Ambos jóvenes se conocían lo suficientemente bien como para prescindir de las palabras y Zero leyó la mirada de Yuki correctamente y sacudió la cabeza en forma negativa para tranquilizarla. El joven vampiro no estaba muerto, pero su presencia era muy débil. El ex humano supuso que estaba en coma y, por lo tenue de su aura, Shiki probablemente no se iba a despertar en poco tiempo.

Si Shiki estuvo _aquí_, entonces… Zero tragó saliva.

─Yuki, vigila la puerta ─susurró mientras avanzaba a paso rápido y cauteloso. Yuki asintió con la cabeza, quedándose cerca del umbral apoyada contra la pared para poder observar el pasillo sin ser vista.

Zero cruzó la habitación y subió rápida pero silenciosamente por la plataforma mientras sacaba su arma de la parte trasera de su cinturón. La primera vez que le habían ordenado que terminara con una vida había vacilado en cumplir con la tarea por más que se tratara de la vida de un vampiro. Ahora, sin embargo, sus movimientos estaban ayunos de toda vacilación mientras sacaba el seguro de su pistola y la apuntaba a la figura del tanque.

Zero temía que con la muerte de su cuerpo original, Rido se transfiriera permanentemente al cuerpo de Kaname tal como habían temido que ocurriera con Shiki. Pero… Kaname había estado perfectamente al tanto de todo esto y por esa razón le había pedido esto a Zero, quien todavía no le había dicho nada a Yuki. Ella pensaba que estaban aquí para eliminar el cuerpo original de Rido y tratar de salvar a Kaname, y Zero quería creer eso también. Quería creer que si debilitaban a Rido lo suficiente, podrían darle a Kaname la oportunidad de sobrevivir. Pero muy en su interior… él _sabía_ que no iba a ser tan fácil, ya que de otro modo Kaname no se hubiera estado devanando los sesos esta mañana en el hotel tratando de encontrar la manera de derrotar a Rido sin matar también a quien lo hospedara.

Fuera o no que lo quisiera admitir, Zero sabía que lo único que estaban haciendo era cortar una de las cabezas de la hidra, cosa que también tendrían que hacer con la otra. Pero no podía pensar al respecto, no podía enfrentar esa idea. _Tenía_ que haber otra forma. Y la podrían encontrar más tarde, ahora… había llegado el fin de este cuerpo.

Zero sólo tuvo un momento para ponerse cara a cara con la forma cartilaginosa que flotaba en la bañadera de sangre y, al apretar el gatillo, se encontró con que de repente su brazo se movió por voluntad propia, como si una fuerza invisible lo hubiera tirado a un costado, logrando que la bala anti-vampírica se enterrara inofensivamente en la pared más alejada.

Zero sintió frío en todo su cuerpo. Trató de volver el arma a su posición original, pero no podía mover sus brazos, ni sus piernas, ni su cabeza… ni nada. Estaba completamente inmóvil. Una ligera presión contrajo su pecho, pero no sintió dolor. Simplemente no se podía mover, no podía luchar pese a los mensajes urgentes que su cerebro le mandaba a sus músculos. Sólo una vez en la vida se había sentido así… al ser paralizado por Shizuka en la academia.

A sus espaldas escuchó una risa suave y sus sentidos de cazador percibieron un brillo doble y distintivo al grito de "vampiro", haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda. La voz le resultaba familiar pero al mismo tiempo… desconocida.

─Bueno, bueno, bueno… yo sabía que este lugar era viejo, pero no me había dado cuenta de que estaba infestado de parásitos ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, eh? ¿Estás buscando algo… o tal vez a alguien?

Zero sintió que el agarre invisible lo daba vuelta hasta hacerlo quedar de cara al umbral. El corazón se le fue a la garganta y una daga de dolor se le clavó en el pecho al ver que Yuki, con los ojos cerrados, yacía sobre el suelo cerca de la puerta.

Kaname estaba inclinado sobre ella pero… no era Kaname. Su aura y hasta su lenguaje corporal estaban fuera de lugar y Zero sintió como si le hubieran pegado una piña en el estómago cuando la mirada del purasangre pasó a estar sobre su persona. Los ojos de Kaname, normalmente de color marrón chocolate, ahora eran de dos tintes diferentes.

La mirada bicolor se llenó de frío disfrute cuando el purasangre pisó con gesto descuidado el cuerpo de Yuki. Vestía una camisa blanca de botones diferente a la que había tenido puesta Kaname en la refinería de azúcar y, a juzgar por la humedad del pelo marrón y ondulado, parecía que se había acabado de dar un baño.

Mientras Rido se le acercaba, Zero se preguntó si el baño había sido para tratar de borrar cualquier rastro del previo huésped del cuerpo, para borrar todo rastro de Kaname.

La mirada acusadora del ex humano se disparó de Yuki a Rido, _no a Kaname_. Se negaba a pensar en el vampiro que tenía enfrente como Kaname porque no lo era. Solamente… se le parecía.

─¿Qué le hiciste? ─masculló Zero con cuidado y entre dientes. Hablar implicaba un gran esfuerzo, pero logró hacerlo.

Rido elevó una ceja, sorprendido ante la gran habilidad del ex humano, que le permitía resistirse lo suficiente como para usar su voz. La verdad era que le estaba resultando muy difícil mantener inmovilizado al muchacho, más de lo que se había imaginado. Tal vez había una buena razón que explicara el interés de Kaname en este ex humano; era un espécimen raro, de eso no cabía duda, y Rido estaba intrigado.

El vampiro sonrió con satisfacción, curvando los labios de Kaname en una sonrisa burlona que quedaba horriblemente fuera de lugar en su rostro.

─No te preocupes, ella está sana y salva. Está durmiendo, nada más.

Rido subió las escaleras hasta quedarse parado tan cerca de Zero que resultaba incómodo. La pistola del cazador seguía colgando lánguidamente de su mano, pero no podía conseguir que sus dedos se movieran. Sin embargo, siguió haciendo el intento, resistiéndose con lentitud pero también con terquedad a la fuerza que lo mantenía paralizado.

Rido miró con ojos desapasionado el contenido del tanque.

─Bueno, bueno… me pregunto qué interés podría tener para ti un cuerpo tan repugnante y deshecho como éste ¿Nunca te dijeron que la curiosidad mató al gato? ─ronroneó, enredando sus dedos entre los cabellos de Zero mientras le tomaba la mejilla con la palma de la mano─. Mi nuevo cuerpo me gusta mucho más ¿Y a ti, Kiriyu…? ─murmuró, rozando el rostro de Zero con su aliento. Estaba tratando de ponerlo incómodo, pero estar tan cerca del cuerpo del ex humano era… extraño, y a Rido lo asaltó un hambre tan intensa que bordeaba en el deseo.

Zero sintió que un escalofrío cálido y enfermizo pasó por su espalda _¡Éste no era Kaname! _Pero las manos que estaban sobre su piel _eran_ las de Kaname, y su rostro estaba muy cerca y su aroma colmaba los sentidos de Zero. El cuerpo del ex humano reaccionó sin poderlo evitar. Los ojos, sin embargo… eran los que decían la verdad. Ésos no eran los ojos de Kaname y mirarlo era extraño, ya que por ahí se asomaba el infeliz que había robado el cuerpo de su amigo ¿Acaso Kaname sabía esto? ¿Tenía alguna idea de lo que Rido le estaba haciendo a su cuerpo? Muy en lo profundo de su alma, Zero esperaba que no.

─Diría que no te favorece ─gruñó el ex humano suavemente a modo de respuesta, aún concentrando toda su energía en tratar de mover los dedos.

─¿En serio? ─A Rido esto pareció causarle gracia y su mano se deslizó hasta tomar el mentón de Zero. Se daba cuenta de que el muchacho estaba reaccionando a su cercanía y eso alimentaba las ansias maliciosas que ardían en sus ojos, tal como lo hacía lo angustiado que se estaba poniendo su sobrino. Rido soltó unas crueles carcajadas.

─Tienes mucha actitud, ¿sabes? No sé por qué Kaname estuvo soportando un juguete sexual tan testarudo, aunque… no me importaría averiguarlo… ─La boca de Rido pasó ligeramente por el cuello de Zero, rozando su piel con los labios. Había visto el beso apasionado que Kaname le había dado al muchacho, pero era incapaz de contemplar toda idea que no tuviera que ver con que su sobrino se lo había quedado por placer. Era un _ex humano_, por el amor de Dios. _Mmm…_ pero un ex humano tan delicioso y atrayente…

Rido no estaba al tanto del lazo que compartían Zero y Kaname. No sabía por qué el cuerpo que habitaba reaccionaba con tanta intensidad al olor del muchacho y al contacto con su piel pero, dado que complacía a su siniestra naturaleza, ni siquiera se molestó en preguntárselo.

─A mi sobrino siempre le gustó lo poco común ¿De verdad eres _tan_ bueno, Kiriyu? ─murmuró con voz ronca, empujando a Zero contra el borde del tanque mientras apoyaba su cuerpo contra el del ex humano. Con una mano, tomó la parte trasera del cuello de Zero y la otra se deslizó por la cadera del muchacho mientras continuaba concentrando las atenciones de su boca sobre el pálido cuello.

Las odiosas insinuaciones hicieron que el estómago de Zero ardiera ¡No era así! No era el juguete de _nadie_ y… y Kaname no era así. El cazador tragó saliva tensamente mientras los labios que no eran los de Kaname jugueteaban con su cuello y los filosos colmillos rozaban su garganta con gesto seductor.

Observando con impotencia a través de sus propios ojos, Kaname ardía con una furia agonizante mientras Rido subía a propósito el mentón de Zero y capturaba su boca en un beso lento y posesivo. Le quería gritar a Rido que le sacara las manos de encima pero sabía que el otro vampiro estaba al tanto de su disgusto y que entre más violentas fueran sus reacciones, más lejos iría Rido, atormentándolo con las acciones de su propio cuerpo.

Kaname ya había sido forzado a observar en muda agonía mientras Rido hacía caer a Yuki en un sueño inconsciente antes de que la muchacha siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta de que el vampiro había aparecido a sus espaldas. Y ahora…

Deliberadamente, Rido mantuvo los ojos abiertos durante el beso, obligando a Kaname a mirar el rostro de Zero, obligándolo a sentir cómo dominaba la boca del muchacho con la suya y a saber lo mucho que Rido lo estaba disfrutando.

_Cálmate, sobrino… _se burló la voz en Rido en su cabeza mientras pasaba una mano por el pecho de Zero. _No lo estoy lastimando, y hasta diría que le gusta. Al parecer, ya está acostumbrado a que este cuerpo lo use…_

Kaname hervía tanto que podría haber derretido hierro pero se negó a responder, ya que cualquier cosa que dijera empeoraría la situación. Kaname quería luchar, quería tirarse contra los barrotes invisibles que lo tenían prisionero, pero no podía. Estaba tan atrapado como lo estaba Zero, o quizá más. Rido estaba teniendo mucho cuidado de darle placer al ex humano y de no lastimarlo para que el voto de Kaname siguiera en pie y no le permitiera ni siquiera hacer el más mínimo intento de interferir. Esta falta completa de poder no era algo a lo que Kaname estaba acostumbrado, pero era la sensación más horrible que una mente podría concebir.

Zero tembló en respuesta al beso lento y deliberado pero era una cosa extraña porque, pese a la reacción natural, sentía como si por su carne pasaran insectos y tenía ganas de arrancarse la piel sobre la que Rido había puesto sus manos. El beso era candente pero ayuno de toda tibieza; Rido lo estaba tratando como si fuera un objeto cuyo único fin era ser usado. Era una sensación sucia, como si el mero contacto fuera una violación, cosa que nunca había sentido con Kaname. Incluso cuando el purasangre lo había tratado con rudeza y había perdido el control… nunca lo había tratado como si fuera una _cosa_, y era increíblemente insoportable, que _estas_ manos, lo tocaran así.

Rido succionó la lengua de Zero y mordisqueó su labio inferior para luego bajar sus labios hasta el cuello del ex humano como si un imán lo hubiera atraído hacia ese vulnerable lugar. El muchacho se tensó por instinto, pero curiosamente Rido no lo mordió. La forma hambrienta en que el vampiro lamía su piel, sin embargo, le decía que el vampiro quería morderlo pero lo evitaba. Zero forcejeaba por mantener su compostura mientras el purasangre jugueteaba con él, arrebolándole la piel, pero el trato cuidadoso e inusual de Rido de pronto le resultó extraño. Rido no había tenido escrúpulos en morderlo mientras estaban en la camioneta…

Las palabras del vampiro acerca de Yuki volvieron repentinamente a la mente de Zero. _Ella está sana y salva. _Sana y salva. _Por supuesto_. Si Rido lastimaba a cualquiera de los dos, eso anulaba su trato con Kaname, o por lo menos tales habían sido las palabras del purasangre en la fábrica, ¿no?

─Si me devuelves mi cabeza, te puedo _mostrar_ lo bueno que soy… ─gruñó Zero por lo bajo en un tono seductor y peligroso. El ex humano se puso colorado hasta la punta de las orejas pero sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Sintió que el cuerpo de Kaname… no, que el cuerpo de Rido temblaba contra él, respondiendo claramente a su voz ronca. Tenía una ventaja sobre el purasangre y ésa era que creía que Rido no se había dado cuenta de que compartían un lazo de sangre.

El aliento de Rido rozó el cuello de Zero. El vampiro había empezado esto como un juego, como una manera de atormentar a Kaname y a su mascota al mismo tiempo, pero su cuerpo literalmente estaba en llamas y esto ya se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en algo más. Rido no era tan tonto como para liberar a Zero… pero el muchacho no podía hacer demasiado daño con su cabeza nada más… así que le dio lo que había pedido y al instante el cuello de Zero se inclinó hacia delante mientras su boca enardecida hacía arder la mandíbula de Rido. Zero cerró los ojos. _Haz de cuenta que es Kaname, haz de cuenta que es Kaname_. Era su cuerpo después de todo, no tendría ser muy difícil.

Kaname se sorprendió un poco al sentir que la boca de Zero se deslizaba por su… por el cuello de Rido _¿Pero qué diablos…? _De repente, Kaname entendió y en ese mismo instante supo que no podía dejar que Rido se percatara de su comprensión. En cambio, comenzó a hervir de furia otra vez, irradiando desde su cabeza solamente la más cruda ira, cosa que no era muy difícil de hacer teniendo en cuenta que no lo estaba fingiendo.

Zero lamió el cuello de Rido/Kaname, besando y mordisqueando de la manera que sabía que volvía loco a Kaname. Al parecer, tenía el mismo efecto en Rido, ya que la mano del purasangre se agarró con más fuerza de sus cabellos y su propia exploración del cuello de Zero se volvió más ferviente e intensa. Tenía tantas ganas de morder al muchacho que los colmillos le dolían, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. La abnegación no era el punto fuerte de Rido y una frustración candente rápidamente se iba asomando por su cerebro.

Zero mordisqueó el cuello del purasangre con sus colmillos y Rido gruñó suavemente, resistiéndose a las ansias dementes de tirar al muchacho al piso y hacerlo pedazos mientras lo devoraba. Su control flaqueó y los dedos de Zero se contrajeron.

La mano de Rido se deslizó desde el cuello de la camisa del ex humano, comenzando a desgarrarla con dedos crueles pero que temblaban. Zero sonrió con tristeza contra la piel de Rido.

─Puede que me llegue a gustar este cambio, ¿mm? Por lo general, Kaname era mucho más duro conmigo… ─ronroneó, llenando el rol que Rido ya había mostrado que esperaba. Zero no se podía dar el lujo de sentir vergüenza justo ahora, o por lo menos, no se podía dar el lujo de mostrar que la sentía. Sus dedos se movieron unos milímetros sobre el gatillo de su pistola, pero aún carecían de fuerza.

Las sensuales palabras forzaron a Rido a actuar y, mientras la boca caliente de Zero se ocupaba de su cuello, perdió lo que quedaba de su mísero autocontrol. Mordió con fuerza el cuello de Zero pero no tomó su sangre, ya que sabía que Kaname lo había dejado beber la suya y no era tan tonto como para formar esa clase de vínculo y pensaba lo mismo de Kaname, pero la sensación de que sus colmillos se enterraran en la carne era inhumanamente deliciosa. Rido no se pudo detener y arrancó la carne con rudeza, necesitando sentirla ceder, necesitando escuchar el gemido de Zero mientras el purasangre desgarraba su cuello con cruel intensidad.

Eso era lo que Kaname y Zero habían estado esperando. Rido había quebrado el acuerdo, había lastimado a Zero. Liberado de su voto, Kaname se lanzó violentamente contra los lazos que lo mantenían prisionero en su propia mente, obligando a Rido a abandonar el control que estaba ejerciendo sobre el ex humano para enfrentar la nueva amenaza.

El dolor y el flaqueo del control de Rido fueron los catalizadores y los dedos de Zero se apretaron contra el gatillo de su pistola. Ya sabía a dónde tenía que ir su primer tiro y, sin ninguna vacilación, se lo disparó en el muslo. Esta vez se hirió ligeramente nada más, sabía que no necesitaba hacer una herida tan profunda como lo había hecho la última vez para liberarse del control de Shizuka. El motivo por el cual Rido en vez de paralizar a Yuki la había hecho dormir, era porque por alguna razón la inmovilización directa funcionaba mucho mejor con los vampiros de clases bajas que con humanos. La Bloody Rose desnudaba a Zero de sus habilidades vampíricas… pero también de sus debilidades; Rido ya no lo podía controlar.

Zero trató de subir el arma hasta Rido pero el purasangre era mucho más rápido que él y le pegó con el codo, arrancándole la pistola de la mano y haciéndola volar hasta la otra punta de la habitación. Los ojos bicolores del purasangre ardían con una furia digna del infierno. Se había dado cuenta de que había sido engañado y pensaba hacer trizas al ex humano por eso. Sin nada que perder a estas alturas, los dientes de Rido desgarraron violentamente el hombro de Zero mientras sus garras se extendían con malicia y se clavaban en la piel del joven, destrozando y despedazando con la idea fija de causar tanto dolor como le fuera posible.

El sentir que la carne de Zero cedía bajo sus manos era una cosa horrenda y enfermiza, y Kaname luchó con desespero contra Rido para controlar los miembros que estaban haciendo el daño. No podía ganar, eso lo sabía muy bien. Había renunciado al control cuando le dio su cuerpo a Rido y era demasiado tarde para expulsarlo por la fuerza, dado que Rido ya había cavado demasiado profundo. Pero de todas maneras, igual le podía hacer pasar a su tío un mal rato.

Las reacciones se Rido eran lentas y sus reflejos estaban nublados por tener que pelear contra Kaname y Zero al mismo tiempo, y el ex humano pudo liberarse de su agarre férreo, lanzando su brazo bueno y golpeando al vampiro violentamente en el pecho. La sangre fluía a borbotones del cuello y hombro de Zero, y el muchacho se tropezó ligeramente con los escalones. Rido se le tiró encima, clavando sus garras en la mochila del joven y haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Zero se retorció mientras caía, liberando su brazo de la mochila con una mueca de dolor en el rostro, escapando y rodando escaleras abajo. Al llegar al final, se levantó de un salto desequilibrado.

Rido estuvo de repente a sus espaldas, rodeando el cuello de Zero con un brazo y apoyándolo contra su pecho. _Maldición_, los purasangre eran reverendamente rápidos. Rido comenzó a apretar su cuello con tanta fuerza como para estrujar su tráquea y luego se tropezó cuando algo pesado lo golpeó desde atrás. Unas manos pequeñas pero fuertes rasguñaron la garganta y ojos de Rido, obligándolo a liberar a Zero para poder subir los brazos y protegerse la cara.

─¡Basta! ¡Suéltalo! ─Al parecer Yuki se había despertado en medio del caos. La muchacha se había librado de su mochila para una mayor libertad de movimiento y ahora estaba trepada a la espalda de Rido mientras lo arañaba como un gato salvaje. No se podía poner a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo; pese a su apariencia física, no se podía dar el lujo de pensar que la persona a la que estaba atacando era _Kaname_. Ella sabía que no era Kaname, era Rido. Rido, quien estaba lastimando a Kaname tanto como estaba lastimando a Zero por usar su cuerpo de esta manera. Eso le dio la fuerza para atacar violentamente mientras sus rodillas permanecían enganchadas a la cintura del vampiro. No se hacía ilusiones acerca de la fuerza de su oponente y estaba al tanto de que lo mejor era tratar de quedarse a sus espaldas, fuera de fácil alcance.

Zero se soltó, atragantándose y tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, pero no tenía tiempo de recuperar el aliento, ni siquiera tenía tiempo de preocuparse por Yuki, aunque aun así su estómago estaba hecho un nudo. Aprovechó la distracción causada por la muchacha y rápidamente cruzó la habitación y tomó su pistola.

Kaname se abalanzó sobre Rido, pegando puñetazos y patadas mentales. El corazón se le fue a la garganta, en sentido figurado, cuando Rido se tropezó y golpeó la espalda de Yuki fuertemente contra la pared más cercana. Kaname pudo sentir el impacto de su cuerpo atrapado entre su espalda y la implacable pared de piedra, pero la muchacha seguía luchando. _Ay, Dios… _

Decir que Rido estaba furioso era poco. Violentamente, le devolvió los golpes a Kaname, encolerizado por lo mucho que las luchas del otro vampiro lo estaban enlenteciendo, permitiendo que esta batalla inútil continuara. Sabía muy bien cómo usar en contra de Kaname la dicotomía de su cuerpo compartido y la pseudo conexión que el joven purasangre tenía con la realidad. Invadiendo una vez más los centros de dolor de la mente de Kaname, los manipuló cruelmente haciéndolo sentir como si lo estuvieran destrozando en vida, haciendo arder de agonía todos sus nervios invisibles.

Kaname no tenía ningún lugar al cual escapar y sentía como si lo estuvieran arrastrando por filosos pedazos de vidrio, pero estar atrapado en su cabeza funcionaba de las dos maneras. Rido tampoco podía escapar y, pese a las duras represalias, Kaname continuó lanzándose sobre él, aprendiendo rápidamente de su propio tormento y tratando de devolver los golpes de la misma manera.

Los dedos de Yuki le hicieron un largo corte bajo su ojo y Rido la tomó de la muñeca, girándose y aprovechando el envión para sacársela de la espalda. La soltó durante la mitad del trayecto, lanzándola a la otra punta de la habitación y haciéndola chocar contra los estantes vacíos de madera que había a lo largo de la pared. Yuki pegó contra la pared con fuerza y los estantes se le cayeron encima.

─¡Yuki! ─gritó Zero, alarmado, sin poderlo evitar.

Kaname olió la sangre de la muchacha, quien se quedó inmóvil donde había caído. Casi ciego por el dolor calcinante que Rido le estaba inflingiendo, las luchas de Kaname se volvieron desesperadas. Saber lo que les estaba pasando a Zero y a Yuki _a través de él_ y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo era peor que la agonía mental. Esto tenía que terminar. _Tenía_ que terminar… antes de que Zero o Yuki terminaran muertos.

Se escuchó un clic y luego una explosión.

Rido se corrió a un lado justo a tiempo para evitar el tiro que Zero había disparado en su dirección, dándose vuelta para quedar de cara al ex humano.

Zero retrocedió torpemente algunos pasos. La sangre continuaba fluyendo sin freno alguno por su hombro pero sus manos sostenían firmemente el arma. Apuntó al corazón del purasangre… pero no volvió a apretar el gatillo. Sus ojos no se podían despegar de la cara de Rido/Kaname y hubo un momento crítico de vacilación. Kaname pudo ver la duda agonizante en los rasgos del ex humano, podía leer en ellos que el joven estaba tratando desesperadamente de encontrar alguna otra manera de terminar con esto. Lo cual era irónico. Kaname estaba bastante seguro de que un par de meses atrás, Zero le habría podido disparar sin pensarlo dos veces. Ahora, sin embargo, su nueva cercanía era una debilidad que el cazador no se podía dar el lujo de sentir.

_¡Dispara! ¡Dispara, maldición!_, rogó Kaname en silencio al sentir que Rido lanzaba su cuerpo hacia delante. Un golpe rápido como un relámpago hizo que Zero cayera al piso y Rido se le subió encima rápidamente. Unos dedos malignos y filosos embistieron al ex humano en busca de su corazón antes de que el joven tuviera tiempo de volver a disparar su arma. Rido ya había tenido suficiente, pensaba arrancarle el corazón directamente del pecho y Zero no tuvo oportunidad de detenerlo.

Superando con enorme esfuerzo la agonía indescriptible de la barrera que Rido había levantado entre ambos, Kaname luchó con toda la fuerza que le quedaba para recuperar el control. No importaba si terminaba siendo una batalla inútil, tenía que hacer el intento. Ver que sus propias manos mataran a Zero era algo que no podía soportar.

El ex humano vio descender a las zarpas filosas como cuchillos, pero éstas vacilaron y el brazo de Rido se detuvo justo encima de su pecho mientras el cuerpo del otro vampiro se sacudía como si estuviera teniendo una convulsión. Por un instante, Zero vio una pizca de Kaname detrás de los ojos del purasangre. La mirada era urgente, desesperada, suplicante _¡Por favor, Zero, por favor… termina con esto, te lo ruego!_

Esa luz momentánea desapareció en un segundo y fue reemplazada por la furia gélida y mortal de Rido, quien tiró a Kaname hacia atrás con fuerza mientras sus voluntades chocaban y Kaname sufría de un profundo mareo a causa de haberse sobre exigido tanto tratando de cruzar la barrera que había entre ellos. Rido estaba distraído pero no perdía de vista a su presa. El olor de la sangre de Zero llenaba el aire y el cuerpo de Kaname reaccionó por instinto al aroma. Kaname estaba perdiendo el control; ya no podía sostener el brazo por más tiempo y sus uñas como garras desgarraron la camisa de Zero y se comenzaron a hundir en su carne.

_¡Rido, eres un tonto!_, le dijo Kaname al otro vampiro con desesperación y un disfrute casi maniático, en un último intento de salvar la vida de Zero. _Mi cuerpo comparte un lazo de sangre con este muchacho, él es la única razón por lo que sobreviví después de la muerte de Ichijo. Si lo matás, ¡habrás acabado de firmar tu sentencia de muerte!_

Como había esperado, _ese_ poco de información fue suficiente para distraer a Rido por un momento mientras éste se adentraba a la fuerza en los recuerdos de Kaname, buscando si eso era verdad o mentira, aunque nunca tuvo la oportunidad de descubrir que, de hecho, era verdad.

Dos ensordecedores disparos se escucharon a un rango corto de distancia y tanto Kaname como Rido sintieron el punzante dolor de los tiros mientras su cuerpo era lanzado hacia atrás.

Por los ojos de Zero pasó una pizca de desazón y agonía mientras sostenía el mango de su pistola con las dos manos. Volvió a disparar, clavando un tercer agujero en el pecho de Kaname, directo en el corazón. Había tratado… había tratado con tanto esfuerzo de encontrar alguna otra manera de acabar con todo esto… pero había visto la desesperación de Kaname en el breve momento que pareció estar en control de su cuerpo. Recordaba el asco y el horror en la voz del purasangre esta mañana en el hotel cuando había hablado de la idea de ser un prisionero adentro de su propio cuerpo.

Zero entendía, más de lo que podría hacerlo cualquier otra persona. Seguramente Kaname había sabido esto y por esa razón le había hecho a él su último pedido en la refinería. Una vez Zero le había hecho prometer a Yuki lo mismo que Kaname le estaba pidiendo ahora. _Mátame cuando ya no me pueda controlar, cuando sólo sea un peligro para los demás_. Dolía como los mil demonios, pero se preocupaba demasiado por Kaname como para no darle este escape final.

Kaname se sintió aliviado incluso mientras el dolor avanzaba como lava por su pecho y la oscura sangre brotaba por la parte frontal y trasera de su camisa. La reacción de Rido fue mucho más violenta. Aulló de furia y dolor, hirviendo de ira mientras golpeaba a Zero de arriba a abajo como si estuviera poseído. Zero volvió a apretar el gatillo, haciendo que el purasangre se retorciera de dolor cuando un cuarto disparo le desgarró la carne, aunque no detuvo su avance. La sangre corría libremente por la boca de Rido, pero el vampiro seguía de pie a fuerza del más puro odio mientras golpeaba a Zero en el rostro y el estómago, rompiendo varias costillas. Los ojos rojos ardían como llamas y le pegó en la mano, haciendo patinar la Bloody Rose por el piso y dejándola fuera de alcance.

El cuerpo de Kaname era demasiado fuerte. Zero sabía que había puesto esos primeros tres tiros justo en el corazón del purasangre pero igual se seguía moviendo y, pese a que no iba a seguir así por mucho tiempo ─era como un oso herido de muerte que continuaba tirando zarpazos nacidos de la furia─, probablemente iba a durar lo suficiente como para irse a la tumba y llevarse a Zero consigo.

El ex humano sólo tuvo tiempo para sentir unos segundos de pánico antes de que otro golpe estampara su cabeza contra el piso, mareándolo y evitando por poco haberle quebrado la espina dorsal. La cabeza de Rido cayó sobre su cuello, volviendo a hincar sus colmillos en la carne. En cambio, esta vez bebió, violenta y urgentemente. La sangre de Zero no sería suficiente para salvarlo, pero el instinto le dijo que lo hiciera de cualquier modo. El agarre de Rido sobre Kaname ya se estaba empezando a soltar un poco, preparándose para huir a su propio cuerpo en un intento desesperado de sobrevivir más que el cuerpo que ahora ocupaba. Kaname sintió que la barrera entre los dos se derrumbaba mientras Rido comenzaba a huir y a ceder el control. En lo más profundo de su ser, Rido era un cobarde que estaba aterrado de la nada de la muerte.

De pronto otro disparo sonó en la habitación. La cabeza de Rido se tiró hacia atrás con un aullido y el cuerpo de Kaname se convulsionó, pero el disparo no había tocado su cuerpo.

Yuki estaba parada sobre el escalón más alto de la pequeña plataforma, inclinada sobre el tanque. La sangre corría por el costado de su cara y le cubría la sien, pero estaba otra vez de pie. Había levantado la Bloody Rose de donde se había caído y ahora la sostenía con ambas manos, apuntándola a la _cosa_ que flotaba en el tanque. Sus ojos estaban teñidos de angustia mientras miraba hacia donde estaban Zero y Kaname, pero su rostro estaba lleno de determinación y sus manos no temblaron mientras apretaba el gatillo otra vez, y otra vez. Esta criatura era la responsable de todo… de la muerte de los padres de Kaname, de la muerte de sus padres, de todo el dolor y el sufrimiento de las últimas semanas… Lo que le había hecho a Kaname… lo que le había hecho a Zero… Yuki vació el resto del cartucho sobre el cuerpo de la bañadera, un disparo atrás del otro en una rápida sucesión _¡Muere, desgraciado, muere!_

Rido se tambaleó, tratando de ponerse de pie y abalanzarse sobre ella, pero solamente se pudo poner de rodillas. Un dolor absolutamente insoportable se apoderó de él ante el quiebre del lazo que lo unía con su cuerpo real. Los disparos bien ubicados de Yuki finalmente detuvieron los latidos del corazón enfermo y el caparazón de Rido espiró una vez y pereció.

Rido entró en pánico y se volvió a aferrar con fuerza al cuerpo de Kaname, despojado de cualquier otro medio de escape y tratando desesperadamente de restaurar el control y reconstruir las barreras que había derribado. Era demasiado pronto para estar tranquilo, pero era posible que se pudiera transferir por completo… Su voluntad y su energía para continuar existiendo eran fuertes.

Kaname peleó con todo lo que poseía. Su cuerpo estaba fallando, su sangre se derramaba con demasiada rapidez, su corazón destrozado era incapaz de repararse con la velocidad necesaria mientras su vida se iba con la hemorragia. Esto era una ventaja, sin embargo. Si su cuerpo hubiera sido fuerte, Rido podría haber usado esa fuerza en su contra dado que era él quien estaba en control del cuerpo. Con los accesos tan profundos que había construido, Rido probablemente hubiera podido completar la transferencia con éxito, incluso con la destrucción temprana de su antiguo caparazón. Pero ahora… con un cuerpo muerto y el otro a punto de perecer, Rido no tenía de dónde agarrarse ni dónde encontrar la fuerza para soportar un poco más. Una agonía indescriptible lo estaba desgarrando y el miedo lo estaba comenzando a invadir.

Adentro de su cabeza, atrapado en su batalla interna, Kaname sonrió fríamente. Él también estaba agonizando pero no le importaba. Ya había aceptado que la muerte era la única salida para él. Además, con Rido en control del cuerpo, tampoco estaba sintiendo toda la fuerza del dolor. Pero Rido sí. Estaba sintiendo la agonía de dos cuerpos que morían al mismo tiempo y Kaname encontró eso tristemente satisfactorio mientras Rido gritaba con un tormento mudo adentro de su cabeza.

_¿Lo sientes, Rido? ¿Sientes las frías garras de la muerte que te aprietan hasta escurrirte de la existencia? ¿Qué hay más allá, tío? ¿Qué? Yo estoy listo para averiguarlo, ¿y tú?_, susurró Kaname con voz siniestra. _Quédate si quieres, Rido… aférrate a tu patética excusa de existencia por unos minutos más. Este cuerpo se está muriendo ¿Sientes el dolor? ¿Te está haciendo pedazos? Voy a hacerte quedar quieto para que puedas sentir cada último momento de agonía… Después te llevaré conmigo al infierno, donde pasaré la eternidad con una sonrisa en la cara siempre y cuando te pueda ver sufrir_, le prometió salvajemente.

Rido luchó, falló… pero se estaba debilitando y la fuerza de Kaname crecía mientras la supresión de Rido vacilaba y finalmente cedía. Kaname sintió que las cadenas mentales se soltaban mientras Rido desaparecía en el olvido que merecía, pero que tanto temía.

Cuando Rido finalmente murió por última vez, las sensaciones de su propio cuerpo, previamente dormidas por la esclavitud instaurada por Rido, se abalanzaron sobre Kaname con todas sus fuerzas. El dolor inundó sus sentidos y cayó en silencio al suelo, en un charco creciente de sangre. Sus ojos se cerraron frente a la agonía y cuando se volvieron a abrir, Zero y Yuki estaban tan cerca de él como se atrevían; cautos, angustiados, inseguros.

─Rido… se fue… ─murmuró Kaname y un dejo de sonrisa pasó por sus labios manchados de sangre. Estaba demasiado débil para moverse, aunque ahora le resultaba posible. Sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo─. Perdón… dejé todo hecho un… desastre… ─dijo entre toses mientras sus pulmones destrozados se contraían dolorosamente al escupir más sangre.

Esas palabras fueron innecesarias para Zero, quien supo desde el momento en que los dos ojos morrones se abrieron que Kaname estaba nuevamente en control de su cuerpo. Lo había sentido en los huesos, a través del lazo… tal como podía sentir que la vida del purasangre se iba desvaneciendo rápidamente. La angustia se le clavó en el pecho como una lanza y en un instante, él y Yuki estuvieron al lado de Kaname.

El ex humano lo puso boca arriba, revisándole las heridas, haciendo presión sobre su pecho, tratando de detener el sangrado mientras Yuki acunaba suavemente la cabeza del purasangre sobre su regazo. La muchacha miraba a con ojos inquisitivos a Zero, quien se ensañaba en no levantar la cabeza para evitar encontrarse con su mirada… porque sabía que había llegado demasiado tarde. El arma anti-vampírica había hecho su trabajo con una efectividad devastadora. Había matado a Kaname. Y aunque eso era lo que quería el purasangre… Zero no sabía cómo iba a poder vivir de ahora en adelante con esa idea en la cabeza.

─Kaname ─susurró Yuki con voz suave y urgente, dejando su cuello expuesto.

Kaname sonrió débilmente. Sabía lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de la muchacha, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Podría beber hasta la última gota de la sangre de Zero y de Yuki, y ni siquiera eso lo salvaría, ni siquiera le daría unos minutos más. El daño había sido demasiado y el joven sacudió ligeramente la cabeza en forma negativa.

─No servirá de… nada, mi bien ─dijo con voz ronca, ahogándose con las palabras ante lo dificultoso que le resultaba hablar─. Ta bien. No tengo… miedo. ─Su pecho parecía haberse transformado en un fuego horrible y ardiente y el joven se volvió a atragantar, el simple hecho de hablar le estaba exigiendo demasiado esfuerzo. Sin embargo, sus palabras habían sido ciertas. No tenía miedo de morir. No quería que le llegara la hora, pero ya había escapado de su peor pesadilla. En comparación, esto sería la mismísima paz encarnada.

La mente de Kaname se estaba volviendo nebulosa, su visión y atención oscilaban y giraban en círculos. El cuerpo se le estaba empezando a dormir, trayendo el alivio tan esperado aunque su mente estaba ligeramente al tanto de que eso significaba que el fin estaba cerca. Por lo menos, no tenía que morir con Rido en su cabeza como había pensado que ocurriría. Por lo menos durante estos pocos minutos, era libre.

La cabeza de Yuki estaba inclinada sobre la de Kaname para esconder las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro. Hoy había llorado tanto que se sentía vacía, tonta e inútil… pero aun así las seguía derramando incansablemente mientas le hacían arder los ojos y la piel.

─Te amo, Kaname. Y te he amado desde el primer día que recuerdo ─susurró Yuki con voz ronca entre los cabellos del muchacho mientras las lágrimas bajaban hasta humedecer los mechones marrones y despeinados. Al decir eso, y por más extraño que sonara, no sentía ningún conflicto con lo que antes le había dicho a Zero. Ambas confesiones era igualmente verdaderas. Kaname y Zero, su luna y su sol, siempre habían estado ahí para ella y el corazón de la muchacha les pertenecía. La vida era más cruel de lo que las palabras podían expresar y recién ahora, cuando ya era demasiado tarde, ella finalmente entendía con claridad lo que su corazón había estado tratando de decirle por años. Los dos jóvenes eran infinitamente especiales para ella. Era como Kaname le había dicho en el hotel… no había manera de comprender los misterios del corazón, ni la increíble crueldad del destino.

Los ojos de Kaname acariciaron gentilmente el rostro de Yuki, devolviendo las palabras no pronunciadas que ella ya conocía. _Yo también te amo_.

Zero seguía aplicando presión sobre la herida en el pecho de Kaname, pero sabía que era inútil _¡Maldición!_ Tenía que haber algo que pudiera haber hecho diferente… algo que había pasado por alto… algo que hubiera podido hacer para evitar que esto ocurriera. Su cabeza también estaba gacha, escondiendo las lágrimas poco masculinas que, calientes e imparables, corrían por su rostro. Estaba demasiado destrozado como para sentir vergüenza al respecto.

Zero no era un purasangre; ni siquiera era un vampiro de nacimiento. Cuando se rompiera su lazo con Kaname, no tendría los mismos efectos que hubiera tenido sobre el purasangre… pero aun así lo dejaría sintiendo un doloroso vacío. Con o sin el lazo, el simple hecho de perder a Kaname le dejaría un doloroso vacío, uno que nada más podría llenar sin importar lo larga o corta que fuera su vida de ahora en adelante. Era como perder a su familia de nuevo. Zero no tenía idea de que quedaba lo suficiente de su desgarrado corazón como para sentirse así otra vez, para sentir tanto dolor dos veces en la vida, pero aparentemente se había equivocado. Nada podría hacerle sobrellevar esta pérdida. Nada podría arreglar la situación. Nada.

─_Perdón, perdón, perdón…_ ─murmuró Zero en un susurro quebrado y casi inaudible, moviendo apenas los labios. Se sobresaltó ligeramente al sentir que algo le rozaba la muñeca. Los dedos ensangrentados de Kaname se deslizaron hasta lograr rodear los del ex humano con gran esfuerzo. Kaname estaba tan débil que lo único que podía hacer era dejarlos ahí, sobre la piel de Zero, ofreciendo el poco confort que le quedaba y buscando un último contacto, una última caricia… Zero sintió que algo adentro suyo se quebraba en mil pedazos.

El purasangre ya no podía hablar, pero volvió a sonreír ligeramente. Su cálida mirada sostuvo por un momento la de Zero y la de Yuki, y luego sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos y se cerraron mientras su pecho forcejante se quedaba inmóvil. Su corazón se detuvo. Sus dedos se separaron de la mano de Zero, cayendo al suelo.

El velo suave y pacífico de la muerte se asentó sobre el purasangre con una finalidad engañosamente tranquila y dolorosa. En el silencio que siguió, los sollozos de Yuki eran los únicos sonidos que se oían en la habitación, haciendo eco en el vacío y volviendo como las lágrimas de ángeles caídos que lloraban por la vida inmortal que cruel e imperdonablemente había sido arrebatada del mundo de los vivos.


	28. Cruzando al otro lado

_**N. de la T.: **__No hay excusa para la tardanza, y sé que tendría que haber revisado un poco más el texto pero ya fue, me cansó. Váyanse preparando porque los dos capítulos que quedan les van a llegar de golpe y porrazo ;)_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo veintiocho: "Cruzando al otro lado"**

Kaname se había ido.

Zero no lograba creer que lo que había pasado era real… o más bien, su corazón era el que no lo creía. Había sentido que la presencia de Kaname se apagaba como la débil llama de una vela, había sentido el oscuro y cavernoso abismo de dolor y vacío que se expandía por su pecho a causa del lazo roto, como si alguien le hubiera arrancado la alfombra sobre la que estaba parado, como si estuviera cayendo eternamente… Pero todavía no podía aceptar esto. No era justo… y nunca lo sería.

Sentía que no se podía mover y se miró las manos, bañadas en la sangre de Kaname, mientras las apoyaba con fuerza contra la herida que ya no sangraba. Finalmente, como un zombi, soltó el cuerpo del purasangre y con un brazo envolvió los hombros de Yuki, abrazándola con fuerza casi aplastante y dejándola llorar por los dos. Las lágrimas del joven estaban congeladas, atrapadas en su garganta, y lo ahogaban. El tiempo ya no tenía ninguna importancia. Bien se podrían haber quedado arrodillados en la misma posición por minutos, o por toda una eternidad.

Los dedos de Yuki agarraron con fuerza la camisa desgarrada de Zero, retorciendo la tela y apoyando su rostro contra el pecho del muchacho. Ella nunca antes había experimentado este tipo de dolor o pérdida, o por lo menos no llegaba a recordarlo. Sentía como si en el pecho tuviera clavado un metal hirviendo que le impedía respirar. Sus ojos estaban rojos, hinchados y le dolían tanto que parecían haber sido frotados con papel de lija, pero no quería dejar de llorar porque cuando lo hiciera el vacío se asentaría en ella y todo intento por escapar de la realidad sería en vano. Las lágrimas por lo menos le ofrecían un mínimo alivio ante el peso calcinante de su pena, una puerta de salida para el dolor interminable.

Zero le envolvió los hombros con sus brazos, manteniéndola cerca. El cazador también había perdido mucha sangre pero estaba apenas consciente de su dolor. Se encontraba mareado y sentía náuseas, no podía pensar y lo único que sentía era desespero y desazón. Ya nada parecía tener importancia, ni siquiera la idea de que tendría que huir antes de que los esbirros de Rido hicieran acto de presencia. No se podía poner a pensar ni siquiera en por qué ninguno de esos vampiros no los había venido a buscar todavía. Pero ¿a quién le importaba? Todo parecía absolutamente inútil.

* * *

─Creo que ya saben que estamos aquí… ─comentó Kain con humor seco, dando un salto en el aire de 360º sobre una caja de madera y escondiéndose detrás de la misma mientras una descarga de filosos dardos se disparaba en su dirección y perforaba profundamente la pared.

─No me digas ─espetó Aido con las manos contra el piso, haciendo que una rápida ola de hielo atrapara los pies del vampiro enemigo que tenía más cerca. El hombre se resbaló y se cayó al suelo, luego de lo cual Aido se le tiró encima chocando una mano contra el pecho del vampiro y congelándolo al piso como una piedra─ ¿Cuál fue tu primer indicio, genio?

Ruka, quien estaba en el lado opuesto de la playa de carga y descarga de materiales, hizo que una gran explosión de viento chocara con precisión contra uno de los vampiros enemigos que fue tan tonto como para dejarse expuesto. El hombre se estampó contra la pared produciendo un fuerte crujido y se deslizó hasta el piso como una muñeca de trapo.

─¿Puede ser que se porten como gente seria por un rato por lo menos? ─les dijo a los dos primos con desesperación.

Kain volvió a aparecer detrás de la caja de madera y la saltó con desenvoltura sosteniéndose con una mano. Vio que un vampiro se acercaba a Aido por detrás y de pronto el entramado de cables de la grúa abandonada que colgaba del techo cobró vida como si se hubiera transformado en un fajo de serpientes. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las rígidas cuerdas de metal envolvieron al hombre con sinuosos movimientos, levantándolo en el aire para luego fundirse en una red de la que era imposible escapar y dejando al vampiro colgando del techo, totalmente atrapado.

Aido se dio vuelta justo a tiempo para ver todo esto. Sabía que había sido obra de su primo y miró al susodicho con una sonrisa engreída. _Presumido_.

Takuma hizo caer a un vampiro un golpe y luego el joven dio vuelta a otro hombre por sobre su espalda, haciéndolo chocar contra el piso, girándolo, retorciéndolo, inmovilizándolo y dejándolo fuera de sí con los movimientos rápidos y seguros de la forma de combate que había practicado desde la infancia. Con gracia veloz y letal, pero con cuidado y sin perder un segundo, él y los demás se abrieron camino a la fuerza por la bodega a través de la resistencia que oponían los guardias de Rido.

Takuma prefería pelear con su katana o sus manos a tener que usar sus poderes, ya que lo sentía más equitativo y equilibrado. Esto tal vez se debía a que de esta manera enfrentaba a sus enemigos en una pelea "limpia y justa", o tal vez solamente se debía a que aún pensaba en su consciencia el jardín lleno de cuerpos humeantes; cosa que sinceramente resultaba bastante difícil de olvidar.

La lucha terminó pronto dado que, pese a su superioridad numérica, los vampiros comunes estaban en total desventaja frente a la rápida y violenta incursión de los cuatro nobles. Los guardias que no habían quedado fuera de juego durante el primer combate huyeron rápidamente y los nobles los siguieron, esperando ser guiados a lo que buscaban. Si aún no habían alertado a Rido acerca de la presencia de los jóvenes, lo harían en cualquier momento, y los aristócratas lo tenían que encontrar cuanto antes si pretendían cortarle las rutas de escape.

En silencio, todos temían con qué ─y con _quién_─ se encontrarían una vez que llegaran al lugar indicado. La aterradora verdad que ninguno quería enfrentar era que si Rido ya se había apoderado del cuerpo de Kaname, al dirigirse a ellos y darles una orden… ellos iban a obedecer. Ésa era su única opción, aunque les dijera que se mataran mutuamente.

Un poco distraídos ante la necesidad de no perder ni un segundo, no notaron cuando uno de los vampiros en fuga se metió entre todos los cuerpos que escapaban y daba la vuelta sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

El Director Cross, exhausto, había quedado al final del veloz grupo mientras avanzaban a paso apresurado por el pasillo que conducía a las profundidades de la bodega, por lo que fue el primero en reaccionar cuando el techo se vino abajo a sus espaldas con un fuerte estruendo. Dio media vuelta. El vampiro de pelo negro que había emergido del techo se le tiró encima, mostrando los colmillos con un gruñido letal, pero Cross reaccionó por instintos incorporados en su mente hacía décadas.

─_Recedo_ ─vociferó, estampando ambas manos rápidamente contra el pecho del vampiro mientras era embestido, cayendo a causa de la fuerza del impacto. Cross pegó contra el piso de espaldas y sus pulmones se quedaron sin aire, pero en lugar de aterrizar sobre él, el vampiro voló hacia atrás como si un puño gigante lo hubiera golpeado en el pecho. Cayó en el pasillo, lejos de Cross, aterrizando con el hombro y patinando de espaldas hacia atrás. Kain estuvo sobre el hombre caído antes de que éste pudiera recuperarse y, con un golpe preciso y rápido en el cuello, puso al otro vampiro permanentemente fuera de funcionamiento.

Kain miró a Cross mientras se ponía de pie. Los ojos de todos los presentes estaban ahora sobre el adulto.

─Eres un cazador, Director Cross ─dijo Takuma en voz baja con una ceja alzada mientras se agachaba y le ofrecía rápidamente una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Todos habían reconocido el singular hechizo de repulsión que había usado el adulto, y sólo aquéllos nacidos de sangre cazadora podían hacer hechizos de ese tipo.

─_Era_ ─corrigió Cross al tomar la mano de Takuma y ponerse de pie con algo de dificultad, tratando de recuperar el aliento─. _Era_ un cazador. Abandoné la práctica hace mucho tiempo. Kaname lo sabía pero también sabía que no representaba ninguna amenaza para ustedes. Si hubiera sido de otro modo nunca los hubiera traído a la Academia ─dijo por lo bajo.

─Sí, pondría las manos en el fuego por que es así, y también por que Kaname sabía cómo iban a reaccionar nuestros padres frente a la idea de mandarnos a una escuela dirigida por un cazador ─comentó Aido con una sonrisa irónica.

Takuma le dio unas palmaditas a Cross en el hombro mientras el humano se ponía de pie.

─Sin ánimos de ofender, Cross, pero no te preocupes. No creo que ninguno de nosotros te tenga miedo.

De pronto, todos los vampiros del grupo se quedaron duros como piedras al percibir un olor particular, muy débil y lejano… pero inconfundible. Era el olor de sangre vampírica, sangre pura; _el olor de la sangre de Kaname_.

Con los rostros repentinamente pálidos, avanzaron a una velocidad rápida y urgente, tratando de rastrear la fuente del olor que les hacía un nudo en las entrañas. El hecho de que se volviera más fuerte y penetrante a medida que se acercaban… hacía que el terror se les clavara en el pecho como filosas puñaladas.

* * *

En las cercanías, una puerta se abrió con gran estrépito y se escuchó el sonido de pies que corrían rápidamente sobre el piso de baldosas. Zero y Yuki ni siquiera subieron la vista, todo a su alrededor parecía haberse transformado en neblina, parecía dilatado, irreal, como una pesadilla de la que seguramente se iban a despertar de un momento a otro…

Aido y Ruka cayeron de rodillas al lado de Kaname. Takuma se dirigió a Shiki, quien seguía yaciendo en una esquina de la habitación, y Kain fue a ver la _cosa_ del tanque. Ambos jóvenes se unieron luego a los demás. El Director llegó último, falto de aliento y con los ojos brevemente cerrados detrás del vidrio de sus lentes ante la angustia que inundó al percatarse de las circunstancias. Habían llegado tan rápido como pudieron pero aun así eso no parecía haber sido suficiente, aunque, teniendo en cuenta la horrible verdad que relataba la escena, su presencia temprana seguramente no hubiera hecho ninguna diferencia.

Todos habían participado de la discusión acerca de lo que había que hacer para detener a Rido y acerca de lo único que podían hacer con Shiki, por mucho que aborrecieran la idea. Ahora, sin embargo, parecía que había sido Kaname quien al final había pagado el precio para deshacerse definitivamente de su tío.

─¿Kaname? ¡Kaname! ¡No!

Los cuatro vampiros recién llegados revoloteaban desesperados alrededor de su líder caído, inclinándose sobre él, hablando unos encima de los otros, tomándolo de las manos y tratando de obtener una respuesta. Todos y cada uno de ellos hubieran dado hasta la última gota de sangre en sus cuerpos para traerlo de vuelta, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Yuki abrazó a Zero con más fuerza y el joven, con la mirada perdida, presionó a la muchacha contra su pecho descansando una mano sobre su nuca. Pese a que la aparición de los demás hizo que de repente todo se volviera demasiado real, el ex humano seguía sin poder creer nada de esto. Las cosas no tendrían que haber resultado así.

Cross se agachó junto a Zero y Yuki, rozando el hombro manchado de sangre del joven mientras revisaba en silencio el cuerpo del cazador buscando señales de daño. No le preguntó si estaba bien, sabía que Zero diría que sí aunque no fuera verdad, aunque con tratamiento se curaría. La mirada perdida en los ojos del muchacho hizo que el corazón de Cross se encogiera pero, al mismo tiempo, le dijo una verdad que lo dejaba tranquilo; era evidente que Zero había sido quien apretó el gatillo, pero en contra de su voluntad. El que la muerte de Kuran le estuviera pegando tan duro era señal de que Zero finalmente había empezado, por lo menos, a unir sus grietas internas y a ver que no todos los vampiros eran monstruos. Eso le dio la esperanza a Cross de que quizás algún día Zero se podría dar cuenta de que él mismo no era la excepción.

Yuki le estaba dando la espalda, escondida contra el pecho de Zero, y Cross le peinó el pelo ligeramente con sus dedos en un gesto de cariño mientras su mirada se volvía a posar sobre los otros cuatro jóvenes inclinados sobre Kaname.

Takuma tomó con fuerza la mano sin vida del purasangre y sus ojos se dispararon con desesperación hacia los otros tres vampiros.

─Aido, ¿no podemos hacer por Kaname lo que hiciste por Kain? Nada más dime qué hay que hacer y yo…

Takuma estaba más que listo a dar todo lo que fuera necesario, sin importar el riesgo que corriera si eso le daba una segunda oportunidad a Kaname.

─¿Estás hablando del sello de sangre? Él-él es un purasangre… no podemos… ─dijo Ruka y la garganta se le cerró con fuerza.

De cualquier manera, Aido se arremangó la camisa y Kain siguió sus pasos, diciendo:

─Lo podemos _intentar_, Ruka… tal vez si todos nosotros…

─Los va a matar ─interrumpió Cross en voz baja─. A todos ustedes. Los nobles pueden aplicar sellos de sangre sobre otros nobles o sobre vampiros de clases más bajas, y los purasangres los pueden aplicar sobre cualquier persona; pero solamente un purasangre puede aplicar un sello sobre otro purasangre. La cantidad de energía que sus cuerpos requieren es demasiado grande ─dijo el Director con simpleza pero sin dejar lugar a disentimientos, él sabía exactamente de lo que estaba hablando. Los cazadores estudiaban y sabían de hechizos vampiros y cazadores más que ninguna otra persona, y Cross tenía buenas razones para saber mucho acerca de este encantamiento en particular. Sus ojos tristes se clavaron en la figura inmóvil de Kaname.

Zero nada más prestaba atención a medias a la conversación mientras sostenía a Yuki. Estaba apenas consciente de que Aido e Ichijo lloraban desvergonzadamente y que los demás estaban a punto de dejar escapar las lágrimas ante la verdad que finalmente digerían con horrible finalidad.

No había nada que pudieran hacer. Habían ganado esta guerra pero habían perdido a su líder… y a su amigo. Sin él, la victoria era vacía en el mejor de los casos, sin mencionar de corta duración. Con la muerte de Kaname proclamando el final de la línea Kuran, el poder del Consejo de Ancianos ahora se volvía absoluto. No habría paz duradera entre humanos y vampiros, no habría coexistencia. En estos momentos, sin embargo, esas cosas estaban demasiado en el futuro como para detenerse a pensar en ellas. La razón de las lúgubres lágrimas de los humanos y vampiros se debían a la pérdida de su amigo más que a la pérdida de lo podría haber sido.

El único presente que parecía mantener la compostura era el Director Cross, por más poco probable que sonara. Sus ojos rebozaban de una profunda tristeza pero también ardían con una extraña determinación mientras se acomodaba para arrodillarse junto a la cabeza de Kaname.

─Retrocedan, por favor ─dijo en voz baja pero con un tinte definido de autoridad que difería mucho de sus maneras acostumbradas. La extraña calma que había en su rostro era lo suficientemente anormal para sacar a Zero y a Yuki de sus estupores insensibles, y los dos jóvenes lo miraron con ojos inquisitivos.

Cross se limitó a desatarse la bufanda que rodeaba su cuello. La sacó y Yuki se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que veía a su padre sin nada que le cubriera la garganta. Lo mismo pasaba con todos los demás presentes, aunque claramente había una buena razón para eso.

El costado del cuello del Director estaba lleno de profundas cicatrices, viejas y blancas, con forma de telarañas. La piel parecía ligeramente arrugada en algunos lugares donde la carne había sido arrancada y el tejido cicatrizal había tratado de llenar el vacío sin lograrlo por completo. Las heridas emergían sin lugar a dudas de la unión del cuello con el hombro, que era el sitio de donde los vampiros por lo general se alimentaban. En algún momento de su vida, Cross había sufrido heridas lo suficientemente graves como para que dejaran esas cicatrices, haciendo parecer que su garganta estuvo a punto de ser arrancada por completo. Por su apariencia, tendrían que haber sido tan graves como para matarlo. Pero en el centro del tejido mutilado había una pequeña marca, de forma geométrica y que se asemejaba quizás a una rosa abstracta. Era de un color rojizo o amarronado y a simple vista parecía un tatuaje. Sin embargo, mirándolo de cerca se hacía evidente que la marca en realidad había sido pintada con sangre, sangre vieja y seca que de alguna manera desafiaba al tiempo y a los elementos y continuaba marcada a fuego sobre su piel.

Era un sello de sangre; uno muy, muy viejo.

Zero se dio cuenta con gran sorpresa de que había visto en otra oportunidad el diseño de la rosa. Era la misma figura en que había sido tallado el armazón dorado del collar de la madre de Kaname.

─Tu madre fue quien puso este lazo de sangre sobre mí, Kaname, antes de que hubieras nacido… ─murmuró Cross por lo bajo, dirigiendo sus palabras a la forma inmóvil del purasangre, aunque también hablaba para todos los presentes. Cross desgarró rápidamente la camisa hecha jirones y húmeda de sangre que Kaname tenía puesta, abriéndola y revelando el orificio ensangrentado que había en su pecho. Yuki se mordió el labio y apartó la vista de la horrible imagen. Aido hizo lo mismo.

Cross seguía hablando, casi para sí mismo. Sabía que tenía que poner manos a la obra antes de que el cuerpo de Kaname permaneciera en este estado por mucho más tiempo, pero Yuki y los demás tenían que enterarse de lo que estaba haciendo, y del porqué. Además, aunque Kaname no lo pudiera escuchar en estos momentos, necesitaba que supiera la razón.

─Tu madre era una amiga muy querida ─murmuró. Eso era poco decir, supuso Cross. Ella había sido quien le hizo darse cuenta de que no todos los vampiros eran malvados. Ella era la razón por la que había dejado de ser un cazador para apoyar la paz entre ambas razas. Siempre la había amado desde la distancia, aunque sabía que ella solamente tenía ojos para su marido.

─Ocurrió hace muchos años humanos. El movimiento de coexistencia recién estaba empezando y ella estaba embarazada de ti, Kaname. Me atacó alguien que estaba en contra de la causa y que sentía que un cazador no tenía nada que hacer mezclándose con purasangres, manchándolos. Yo tendría que haber muerto pero tu madre puso sobre mí este sello de sangre, enlazándome a su fuerza para mantenerme con vida. Recuerdo su sonrisa, cuando más tarde me dijo que no había sido solamente su fuerza la que salvó, sino también la de su hijo no nato. Nunca me dejó liberar el sello de sangre, incluso luego de que me hubiera recuperado. Ella dijo que no hacía falta, que debería quedármelo porque este era un mundo peligroso y porque ya había bastantes personas que apoyaban la causa de la paz. Le juré que nunca olvidaría mi deuda y que siempre la protegería a ella, y a su hijo. ─Cross tragó saliva despacio entre el dolor antiguo y familiar que sentía en la garganta. Nunca le había dicho una palabra de esto a Kaname. Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie─. No pude proteger a tu madre, Kaname. Pero quizás ahora finalmente pueda pagar mi deuda ─dijo sonriendo.

Al girar la vista hacia Yuki y Zero, los hijos de su corazón, en sus ojos había una paz antinatural. Ambos iban a estar bien, sabía que sus futuros no estaban en peligro. Les sonrió y luego abrazó a Yuki.

─Cuando eras pequeña y llorabas, yo te secaba las lágrimas y te cantaba ─le murmuró contra sus cabellos─. Deja que te las seque una vez más. Confía en mí, Yuki. Perdóname y… no olvides a tu tonto padre, ¿sí? Mi amor siempre te va a acompañar.

Yuki no sabía a qué se refería el Director y lo abrazó con fuerza, subiendo la mirada con ojos inquisitivos y totalmente confundidos. Su padre se contentó con sonreír. Sin entender la razón, Yuki de pronto quiso aferrarse a él y no dejarlo ir, hasta que el adulto se separó de ella, besándole la cabeza mientras se desenganchaba de sus brazos con amabilidad y se giraba hacia Kaname. Ya había tomado su decisión y esperaba que algún día ella pudiera entenderlo.

El Director ya había vivido mucho más de lo que era de esperarse. Nadie, salvo tal vez algunos dirigentes de la asociación de cazadores, sabían con certeza los años que tenía. La flor de la vida ya había transcurrido para Cross cuando nació Kaname y, mientras que el pequeño purasangre crecía con la lentitud característica de los vampiros, dándole ahora el equivalente a 18 más o menos… los años humanos habían pasado en velocidades y cantidades mucho mayores. Ese tiempo tuvo que haber pasado en forma normal para el ex cazador. Pero no fue así, sino que el adulto pareció congelarse en el tiempo y no daba la impresión de tener ni un año más que el día en que se aplicó sobre él el sello de sangre. El mismo sello que lo había salvado también había terminado alargando su vida de manera antinatural gracias a la energía que le había sido dada. El regalo había sido lo suficientemente potente para darle una segunda oportunidad, pero cuando los padres de Kaname murieron… las olas de energía que habían ido a parar al sello habían crecido en forma exponencial, debilitándolo temporalmente por la sobrecarga de energía hasta que su cuerpo aprendió a sobrellevarlo.

La vida humana no había sido concebida para alargarla eternamente, ni el cuerpo humano había sido pensado para llevar toda esta energía no humana de un lado a otro sin descanso. Cross se estaba agotando, cada vez estaba más cansado y sintiéndose más exhausto con cada día que pasaba. Había una razón por la que rara vez abandonaba su oficina cuando estaba en la escuela. Nadie sabía que su personalidad extrovertida escondía una fatiga severa y casi devastadoramente crónica. Tenía una meta, un sueño, un trabajo que hacer. Además sus "hijos" eran lo que lo mantenían de pie. Pero mirando a su alrededor, se daba cuenta de que había cumplido con su objetivo, y no podía pedir más. Por fin podría pagar su deuda, por fin podía hacer una cosa más para asegurar el futuro pacífico entre humanos y vampiros… y al menos tener paz.

Apoyando una mano sobre el pecho de Kaname y la otra sobre la marca en su cuello, Cross cerró los ojos.

─_Eximo signum cruentus… _─murmuró suavemente, comenzando a liberar el lazo de sangre aplicado hacía décadas.

La madre de Kaname hacía mucho tiempo que se había convertido en polvo pero cuando ella creó el sello, el cuerpo del purasangre aun así había estado unido al suyo, a su vientre. En este caso extraordinario, eso significaba que Cross podía devolverle el poder que guardaba el sello a Kaname en lugar de a su madre. De alguna manera, desde su muerte, Cross había sentido que estaba guardando este último regalo para su hijo sólo por si alguna vez ocurría… una situación como ésta.

De pronto, el sello de sangre en el cuello de Cross palpitó y brilló mientras una luz cálida parecía correr a través de su cuerpo, yendo desde sus manos hasta la figura inmóvil de Kaname. Una sonrisa profunda y pacífica se dibujó en su rostro al sentirse liberado de un gran peso mientras su cuerpo finalmente se doblegaba ante la fuerza del tiempo. Era como si estuviera envejecido ligeramente ante los ojos de todos los presentes, sus rasgos engañosamente jóvenes se volvían los de un hombre maduro con la progresión natural del tiempo antes detenido mientras el sello que le había dado fuerzas se disolvía y era devuelto al cuerpo de Kaname. Era un alivio sorprendentemente intenso, como si hubiera estado conteniendo la respiración por años y nunca se hubiera dado cuenta. Cross exhaló suavemente, sintiéndose liviano como una pluma… sintiéndose libre.

En algún lugar casi fuera de todo alcance, Kaname sintió algo extraño y tibio, como la brisa de verano en una noche cálida. Un brillo suave parecía llamarlo desde la distancia. La sensación era débil, pero familiar…

_¿Madre?_

Después del trauma que había sido obligado a vivir en las manos de Rido, Kaname dudó, permaneciendo en las sombras, sintiéndose sucio, manchado por los recuerdos que no habían sido suyos. Pero la calidez seguía avanzando, atrayéndolo. Era el amor tierno y abnegado que había formado parte de los primeros recuerdos de Kaname, el amor que le había inculcado esa segunda y dulce naturaleza que lo separaba de aquéllos con corazones muertos como su tío.

Despacio, Kaname se relajó y permitió que la calidez lo llevara hacia delante, hacia la luz. Entre más cerca estaba, más se percataba de otras presencias… sobre todo de la de… ¿el Director Cross? Kaname estaba perplejo. Respetaba mucho al hombre, pero de alguna manera éste no era el momento en que habría esperado encontrarse con su presencia. La de su madre tenía sentido, pero si Kaname estaba cruzando hacia la vida que esperaba del otro lado, si es que había una, no esperaba encontrarse con _Cross_ ahí todavía…

En algún lugar, durante los breves minutos suspendidos en el tiempo en que la energía del sello de sangre corrió en silencio entre los dos, las consciencias de Kaname y de Cross se rozaron entre sí. Instantáneamente y sin necesidad de palabras, Kaname entendió lo que estaba pasando, se percató de todo lo que Cross había contado y de todo lo demás que permanecía escondido en los recuerdos y en el corazón del adulto.

_No…_ protestó el purasangre sin poderlo evitar, pese a la fuerte atracción que ejercían sobre él la luz que lo llevaba hacia delante y las enormes ganas de vivir que se iban abriendo camino muy lenta e inconscientemente por las fibras de su ser y de su psique. _No, Cross, no te puedo pedir esto, no puedo hacer esto… no puedo ser la razón por la que Yuki tenga que perder a su padre __**otra vez**__._

Algo parecido a la sensación de una sonrisa se irradió desde la dirección en donde se encontraba Cross. _Nunca entendiste que tú eras el alumno y yo el director… Dios te bendiga, Kaname, pero no me puedes decir lo que tengo que hacer. Estoy cansado, y estoy listo. Estoy más que listo. No sé cuánto tiempo más podré continuar así antes de terminar agotado y caer en coma, dejando solamente un cuerpo bien preservado y un corazón latiendo. Deja que mi vida realmente haya significado algo._

Kaname trató de alcanzarlo pero Cross ya se había ido lejos y su consciencia no estaba enfocada en el purasangre, sino en algo que se encontraba más allá. El humano parecía ansioso de seguir adelante, de fundirse otra vez por completo con la luz cálida y seguirla hasta el fin.

_Cuídalos, a todos… _La impresión distante de la voz mental de Cross lo dejó con una sensación intangible de algo que parecía una sonrisa incluso mientras quedaba fuera de su alcance. _Sé que lo harás._

Y la luz desapareció.

Los ojos de Kaname se abrieron casi al mismo tiempo en que se cerraron los de Cross y el cazador caía a un lado. Zero atrapó al humano, quien ahora se veía mucho más viejo, y lo acomodó con cuidado apoyándolo contra sí. Zero había aprendido un poco acerca de los sellos de sangre hacía mucho tiempo gracias al maestro Toga y sabía lo que Cross había hecho. Nunca le había dicho "padre" pero siempre lo había querido a su manera, incluso aunque nunca lo hubiera admitido. El ex humano sostuvo el cuerpo frágil con cuidado aunque sabía que Cross ya no tenía necesidad de preocuparse por las cosas de este mundo. Despacio, el joven le tocó la frente en un gesto de respeto y despedida.

Yuki, por otro lado, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando. Vio que los ojos de Kaname se abrieron, sin embargo, y la sorpresa la dejó gélida. Takuma se inclinó sobre el purasangre rápidamente, revisando sus heridas. Éstas seguían oscuras y horribles, pero el pecho del vampiro subía y bajaba en forma despareja, y sus órganos vitales funcionaban una vez más pese al hecho de que no tendrían que haber sido capaces de hacer tal cosa. La energía vital que había conservado el sello de sangre de su madre y de sí mismo antes de que hubiera inhalado sus primeras bocanadas de aire en este mundo, había sido suficiente para traer a Kaname de los brazos de la muerte. Estaba lejos de estar a salvo, su cuerpo funcionaba a base de fuerza artificial y seguía siendo incapaz de sobrevivir por su cuenta, pero este regalo le había conseguido algo de tiempo; tiempo para que los demás jóvenes le consiguieran ayuda y para tratar de darles a sus habilidades naturales una oportunidad para curar al purasangre. Iban a tener que poner manos a la obra rápido, Kaname necesitaba sangre y atención médica de inmediato o pronto su cuerpo volvería a fallar.

Los ojos de Kaname estaban vidriosos, fuera de foco, confundidos. Todo había sido claro durante esos pocos momentos en los que había volado debajo de la consciencia, pero ahora, de nuevo en su cuerpo, todo eran olas de confusión y sensaciones fracturadas de dolor. Estaba en un mundo de agonía y seguía sin poder hablar, pero estaba _vivo_. El dolor le hizo cerrar los ojos pero luego se obligó a abrirlos de nuevo. La oscuridad no era su amiga en estos momentos. Incluso su mirar era borroso… necesitaba ver a los demás. No quería estar solo.

La escena explotó en acción y caos. Yuki se puso rápidamente de pie. Seguía tratando de digerir el que podía ser posible que Kaname sobreviviera… y después vio a Zero, quien no se había movido de su posición arrodillada y sostenía el cuerpo inerte del Director, y ella se dio cuenta de que _él_ no había sobrevivido. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía qué sentir. Se parecía a un yoyó, yendo y viniendo entre la alegría y la pena; abrumada y perdida.

Ruka le sacó el teléfono a Takuma de un manotón y rápidamente comenzó a marcar el número de emergencias. Iban a traer vampiros paramédicos a la escena, gente que sabía cómo proceder ante heridas anti-vampíricas y que entendía de psicología purasangre. Mientras tanto… a Kaname no le faltaban en la habitación los donantes dispuestos y preocupados en caso de que los necesitara. Kain ya estaba trabajando sin perder un momento para cerrar las heridas de Kaname con la ayuda de Aido, o por lo menos mientras éste último trataba de no molestar.

Zero recostó el cuerpo de Cross con cuidado sobre el piso, buscando su pulso pero sin sorprenderse al no encontrarlo. Sin embargo, el rostro casi sabio del Director seguía tranquilo y en paz; realmente parecía que se había quedado dormido. La garganta de Zero se sentía contraída y áspera, podía sentir sobre sí mismo los ojos de Yuki y finalmente se forzó a devolverle la mirada.

─Está en paz, Yuki ─dijo en voz baja pese al nudo gigante que tenía en la garganta. Apartó la vista mientras Yuki se arrodillaba en silencio para tomar al único padre que realmente recordaba, apoyando su cara en silencio contra su pecho.

El Director había vuelto loco a Zero muchas veces pero al mismo tiempo, muy en su interior, el joven sabía que no había muchas otras personas que hubieran estado dispuestas a alojarlo en su hogar luego de haber sido convertido, sabiendo el peligro que eso podría desatar en cualquier momento. Muchísimos menos lo hubieran tratado como una persona _normal_ y hubieran intentado con tanto esfuerzo entenderlo y ofrecerle apoyo familiar.

─Era un buen hombre. Le habría las puertas de su casa y de su corazón a todo el mundo ─murmuró Zero suavemente, aún sin poder mirar a Yuki pero ofreciendo el único confort que podía dar─. Es una pena que no hubiera podido ver su sueño hecho realidad… ─Zero no se dio cuenta de que había dicho esa última parte en un susurro sino hasta que Takuma, quien estaba al lado suyo, subió la vista.

─Pero lo hizo, Zero ─dijo el aristócrata en voz baja, deslizando su mirada entre los tres jóvenes─. Llegó a verlo hecho realidad en todos nosotros. ─Paseó su mirada por los integrantes del pequeño grupo de vampiros, dejando que sus ojos finalmente se posaran sobre Kaname, Zero y Yuki─. Si ustedes pudieron dejar de lado sus diferencias y volverse aliados, amigos incluso… ¿no te das cuenta? _Eso significa que tenía razón_. La coexistencia no sólo da buenos resultados, también puede ser hermosa. Su sueño sigue viviendo en ustedes.

Kaname trataba de moverse pese a las complicaciones que eso traía, buscando a Yuki y a Zero. Ellos estaban heridos… él lo sabía… se acordaba de la sangre, de haberlos lastimado, pero no podía estar seguro de cuán graves eran las heridas… su memoria se había vuelto una neblina horrible y enfermiza. Cross… Cross había… _Yuki_, necesitaba hablar con Yuki, necesitaba… La agonía frunció sus rasgos. Temporalmente había sufrido daño cerebral por haber estado, bueno, _muerto_, y aunque su cuerpo iba a poder regenerarse por completo ahora no estaba del todo en sus cabales. Estaba desorientado, le dolía todo de una manera terrible y deliraba un poco. Ser traído de vuelta a su cuerpo y sustentado de modo "artificial" no era nada relajante. La respiración del purasangre era dolorosa y todavía no podía hablar por sus heridas, pero sus labios se movían sin descanso; algunas de las palabras se parecían a "perdón".

Aido tomó sus hombros y mantuvo al purasangre contra el piso con cuidado. El simple hecho de que pudiera hacerlo decía lo muy débil que se encontraba Kaname.

─No te muevas, por favor… quédate quieto hasta que lleguen los paramédicos… ─le imploró con urgencia. Pese a las vendas, Kaname seguía sangrando a borbotones.

En los ojos confundidos de Kaname había una mirada casi entrada en pánico y Takuma le tomó la mano, entendiendo que su amigo apenas llegaba a comprender lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Él también había escuchado el nombre de Yuki y de Zero en los labios silenciosos del purasangre y había adivinado que estaba preocupado por ellos. Incluso ahora, Kaname sentía el peso de tener que ser responsable de todos y de todo. Pero era un peso que no siempre tenía que cargar sobre sus hombros, y menos en un momento como éste.

Takuma corrió el cabello de Kaname de su rostro y lo tomó de la mano con gesto tranquilizador.

─No estás solo, Kaname. Tus amigos están contigo. Yuki y Zero están bien. No vamos a dejar que nada te pase, ni a ti ni a ellos. Los van a cuidar a todos; eso te lo prometo, así que relájate, ¿está bien? Puedes confiar en nosotros.

Kaname dejó de forcejear. Sus ojos sostuvieron los de Takuma por un momento y el joven aristócrata supo que el purasangre lo había comprendido. Kaname le apretó la mano débilmente. Sí. Él… confiaba en ellos y era increíblemente afortunado de tenerlos, de tener estos… _amigos_.

Habiendo oído a Takuma, Zero dejó a Yuki con Cross y se acercó a Kaname.

─Ey, tú, ¿estás causando problemas otra vez? Basta, Yuki y yo estamos bien… ─murmuró. Se encontró a sí mismo rozando ligeramente la mejilla del purasangre y su pelo… solamente para asegurarse de que realmente estaba ahí. Se dio cuenta de que los demás lo estaban observando y abandonó el contacto rápidamente, pero Kaname lo tomó de la muñeca con un gesto débil, ciñéndola y sosteniendo la mirada de Zero por largos momentos. El ex humano tuvo que parpadear varias veces contra las puntadas que sentía en los ojos, tan diferentes a las que había sentido sólo momentos atrás.

Kaname pasó su mirada desde Zero hasta Yuki y Cross, y las líneas de dolor talladas en su rostro se hicieron más profundas. Hizo un gran esfuerzo para alzar una mano y tomar el frente de la camisa de Zero, tirando débilmente; Kaname estaba tratando de hablar otra vez. Zero dejó que el purasangre lo llevara hacia abajo hasta que su boca estuvo cerca de la oreja del cazador y Zero pudo escuchar apenas el débil sonido de las palabras casi inaudibles armadas de los respiros esforzados del purasangre.

─Yo no le pedí… esto… a Cross… ─El débil susurro sonó suave, y culpable. El cuerpo de Kaname estaba temblando y Zero tuvo la sensación de que el vampiro estaba en shock y no realmente lúcido ni consciente de lo que estaba diciendo. Sin embargo, el remordimiento en sus palabras era evidente.

─No hacía falta, tonto, él tomó una decisión. Ni Yuki ni yo te pedimos que hicieras esto por nosotros, ¿sabes? ─murmuró Zero a modo de respuesta con un tono suave a pesar de las palabras.

La sombra de una sonrisa cruzó los labios ensangrentados de Kaname, quien entrelazó sus dedos ligeramente entre los de Zero. Aido le disparó al ex humano una mirada breve y escrutadora, pero los otros vampiros presentes no pensaron que había nada fuera de lo común en el trato inusualmente familiar entre el cazador y el purasangre, y definitivamente no iban a reaccionar ante tal cosa en momentos como éstos.

De mala gana, Kain se separó lentamente del lado de Kaname y fue hasta donde Yuki estaba arrodillada junto al cuerpo de Cross. La muchacha parecía perdida y confundida mientras pasaba sus ojos desde el Director a Kaname, evidentemente queriendo ir con el purasangre pero sintiendo que al hacer eso estaría abandonando a su padre.

Con ternura, Kain tocó su hombro y el del Director.

─Está bien, Yuki. Yo me quedaré con él para asegurarme de que lo traten con el cuidado y el respeto que merece ─le prometió en voz baja.

Yuki vaciló, secándose los ojos mientras se ponía de pie despacio, dándole un último apretón a la mano inmóvil de Cross. Nunca jamás lo iba a olvidar.

Ruka se arrodilló en silencio junto a Kain y dijo por lo bajo:

─Los dos lo vamos a cuidar, Yuki. Kaname te necesita. ─Sus ojos se veían tristes, incluso un poco resignados, pero eran sinceros. Respetaba la pérdida de Yuki a pesar de sus sentimientos y, lo que era más importante, sabía que ahora esto era lo mejor que podía hacer por Kaname.

Yuki tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza en un gesto mudo de agradecimiento mientras se acercaba a Kaname. Una débil sonrisa volvió a rozar los rasgos dolientes cuando la muchacha entró en su rango de visión. Yuki inclinó la cabeza, descansándola contra la sien del purasangre y deslizando sus dedos hasta entrelazarlos con los de Kaname y Zero, que permanecían juntos sobre el pecho del purasangre.

En la distancia, los pasos rápidos y seguros de los paramédicos apenas se podían escuchar mientras se apresuraban a bajar las escaleras y avanzaban por los pasillos.

* * *

_**N. de la T.:**__ Quiero aclarar que la parte donde dice que Kaname creció con la lentitud característica de su raza y bla bla no es un error de traducción ni nada por el estilo, es así en el original. Lo que pasa es Blackened Wing escribió este fic hace bastante (entre fines del 2007 y principios del 2008), momento en el cual no se sabían todas las cosas que ahora sabemos de los vampiros por el manga y demás. Así que… no es un error de nadie y yo nada más lo menciono para que ningún lector se me vuelva loco xD_


	29. Lazos imposibles de negar

_**N. de la T.:**__ Bleh. Si esto es de golpe y porrazo no me sorprende no haber terminado llena de moretones. En fin, échenle la culpa a Yuki por la demora, no a mí T_T_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo veintinueve: "Lazos imposibles de negar"**

El sol del atardecer daba pinceladas de tonos dorados sobre la Academia Cross, filtrando sus rayos a través las cortinas que mecía el viento. Sentado frente a un escritorio, el purasangre soltó su lapicera y dejó caer su cabeza, apretándose las palmas de las manos contra los ojos en una singular exhibición de agotamiento.

Hacía dos días que a Kaname le habían dado el alta. El purasangre se había negado a quedarse más tiempo en el hospital, y los médicos ─al igual que casi todo el mundo─ lo dejaron salirse con la suya. Una semana había pasado desde su encuentro cercano con la muerte y, si bien su cuerpo estaba sanando, la velocidad con que lo hacía era demasiado lenta para su gusto. Las heridas en su pecho ya estaban cerradas, finalmente, y las vendas se habían vuelto innecesarias. Sin embargo, aún sentía un dolor apagado cada vez que respiraba o se movía, cosa que, por supuesto, no era algo que estaba inclinado a compartir con sus doctores o cualquier otra persona. Se le iría con el tiempo; no se podía dar el lujo de pasarse todo el día tirado en la cama esperando que su cuerpo se recuperara por completo cuando había tantas cosas por hacer.

El funeral del Director Cross era mañana. Con el fallecimiento de su director, el fuero de la Academia y su existencia futura estaban en peligro, y eso era una tarea intrincada de manejar. Había mucha presión de gran cantidad de facciones del mundo vampírico que querían que la escuela cerrara y también de unas pocas que querían que Kaname tomara control de la institución. Pero el purasangre no podía dirigir la escuela así como así y él lo sabía. Con él a la cabeza, la percepción de lo que era la Academia y de los principios que apoyaba cambiarían demasiado y la escuela perdería su objetivo principal. Esta institución tenía que ser dirigida por alguien como Cross, un humano que pudiera equilibrar de manera justa el mundo humano con el mundo vampírico y lograr una verdadera fusión de cerebros y culturas. Lo irónico era que a Kaname le estaba llevando mucho más trabajo tratar de salvar la escuela sin estar en pleno control de ella, pero con ayuda lo había logrado y dos días de trabajo casi continuo finalmente habían puesto todas las piezas necesarias en sus lugares correspondientes.

Los eventos recientes también habían desatado muchos otros efectos secundarios que requerían de su atención. Muerto Rido, lo único que el Consejo de Ancianos necesitaba hacer era fingir una pena comprensiva y fingir que estaban tan sorprendidos y horrorizados por este trágico asunto como todo el mundo. Habían hecho esto con gran aplomo político, apresurándose a mostrar con bombos y platillos que exoneraban a Kaname de toda sospecha y le devolvían el control completo de las propiedades Kuran. Para resolver dicho ─gran─ embrollo no sólo hizo falta el tiempo del purasangre, sino también que se mostrara fuerte y en control de la situación cada vez que tenía que tratar con esas víboras o con el público en general, cosa que ya le estaba pasando factura, pero lo escondía bien.

Kaname se frotó la sien. Hoy no había dormido, tenía muchas cosas que hacer que solamente se podían llevar a cabo durante las horas de trabajo humanas. Sin embargo, había acabado de unir todos los cabos sueltos, así que tal vez podría dormirse una siesta durante la noche que se avecinaba. El funeral iba a ser mañana durante el día, por lo que eso iba a ser lo mejor probablemente.

El pecho de Kaname palpitó y él lo frotó cuidadosamente con su puño, por sobre la tela de la camisa. _Qué molestia, por Dios_. Un suave y vacilante golpe en la puerta lo hizo ponerse derecho con cuidado, desvaneciendo de inmediato todo rastro de cansancio.

─Adelante ─dijo mientras se levantaba y daba media vuelta para saludar a su visita.

Takuma abrió la puerta, asomando por el umbral su cabeza rubia como el trigo y paseando su vista por la habitación como tratando de descubrir si Kaname estaba ocupado.

─¡Kaname! No sabía si ibas a estar despierto ─dijo el otro vampiro sonriendo. Sobre su cuerpo se olía el aroma fresco de jabón y shampoo; lo más probable era que se hubiera acabado de levantar. Éstas eran horas muy tempranas de la "mañana" vampírica, pero evidentemente el joven quería hablar algo con Kaname antes de que la noche comenzara.

Takuma frunció el ceño al mirar los papeles con los que Kaname había estado trabajando.

─¿Te levantaste temprano o te estás quedando hasta tarde? ─preguntó con preocupación al considerar la posibilidad de que Kaname no se hubiera ido a acostar todavía.

Con gesto desenvuelto, el purasangre dejó de lado la preocupación de su amigo, emitiendo el frente calmo y fuerte que era natural en su persona.

─Nada más estoy ajustando un par de detalles ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Takuma? Dudo que te hayas levantado tres horas antes de lo normal con el único propósito de controlar mis hábitos de sueño. Y si tienes pensado agradecerme _otra vez_ me temo que me veré en la obligación de echarte… ─prosiguió, tomándole el pelo. La sonrisa de Kaname era pequeña y cálida; uno de los muchos detalles de los que se había tenido que encargar durante estos últimos días había sido el futuro de Takuma.

El abuelo del joven aristócrata lo había desheredado por completo cuando el muchacho eligió estar del lado de Kaname. Ante la falta de un heredero familiar durante la muerte de Ichijo, el problema de la división y disposición de la enorme fortuna familiar y de su imperio de negocios habían creado un enorme lío. Esas cantidades de dinero hicieron que todos los buitres y buscafortunas salieran arrastrándose de sus escondites, siendo que sus demandas fueran legítimas o no. Al parecer todos pensaban que tenían derecho a una parte, incluyendo los miembros del Consejo que argumentaban que, dado que Asato Ichijo había sido el jefe de la organización y había muerto sin un heredero, todo debería quedar en manos del estado.

Con gran destreza, Kaname había puesto punto final al dilema para su complacencia, aunque ─eso sí─ de muy pocos otros. Rido había estado usando los bienes de Ichijo luego de su muerte y Seiren le había conseguido a Kaname documentos que mostraban que, en ese momento, Rido había asumido control por medios legales de las propiedades de Ichijo. Era un acuerdo increíblemente turbio que sin duda había sacado de la manga para poder controlar los capitales del otro vampiro, pero Rido estaba lejos de ser un amateur y había hecho un trabajo tan bueno que hubiera resistido el escrutinio de cualquier corte judicial. A diferencia de Asato y Takuma, Rido nunca había desheredado legalmente a Kaname, ya que indudablemente pretendía apoderarse del cuerpo de su sobrino y ocupar su lugar.

Entonces, Kaname había señalado con toda calma y lógica que, como el único familiar vivo de Rido, eso significaba que la fortuna Ichijo se volvía suya. Dado el exceso de atención mediática frente a las revelaciones recientes de lo que Rido e Ichijo le habían hecho a los padres de Kaname y a Kaname mismo, no había manera posible de que alguien le pudiera negar al joven purasangre lo que quería sin incitar la rabia general del pueblo y terminar pareciendo unos cretinos. En un intento resentido de mantener una buena imagen frente a la opinión pública y evitar una mayor alienación del último Kuran sobreviviente, el Consejo concluyó rápidamente con el asunto y pronunció a Kaname el heredero legal de todo, luego los períodos apropiados para la validación del testamento.

Kaname prontamente firmó los papeles necesarios para dejar la fortuna en manos de Takuma. El purasangre no la quería, tenía la suya y era más que capaz de transformarla con el tiempo en un imperio tan grande como el de Ichijo si así lo deseara.

Dicho acto abrumó a Takuma, quien trató de negarse a aceptarlo, sosteniendo que quería compensar a Kaname por lo que su familia le había hecho. Pero el purasangre no iba a permitir tal cosa. Señaló que nada de lo que había pasado había sido culpa de su amigo e insistió en que el Imperio Ichijo era de Takuma por derecho de nacimiento. Kaname no iba a dejar que se engañara acerca de esto sólo porque había decidido permanecer fiel al purasangre, cuando le hubiera sido más provechoso traicionarlo.

Como la muerte de Asato había ocurrido sin testigos y como los vampiros de las clases más altas no dejaban cuerpos al fallecer dependiendo de la forma en la que habían muerto, había un período legal de un año de espera antes de que cualquier tipo de sucesión permanente de sus propiedades pudiera ser permitida. Durante ese tiempo el tribunal de testamentarias iba a cuidar del monto total. Si Ichijo no reaparecía antes de la fecha límite, la posesión legal de todo pasaría a manos de Takuma al final del período de espera. Hasta entonces, Kaname se estaba asegurando de que su amigo contara en la escuela con lo que necesitaba.

Takuma ya se estaba volviendo insufrible de tan agradecido que se mostraba. Si bien Kaname apreciaba sus muestras de gratitud, éstas también lo hacían sentir avergonzado hasta más no poder, ya que a sus ojos lo único que había hecho fue devolverle a Takuma lo que era suyo. Sin embargo, parecía que su amigo no había venido a darle las gracias por millonésima vez.

El aristócrata miró a Kaname con ojos algo tímidos y vacilantes.

─No, no, es por otra cosa ─le aseguró, mirando por sobre su hombro mientras seguía parado en el umbral─. Hay, em, alguien que te quiere ver y yo dije que me iba a fijar si estaba todo bien…

Atrás de Takuma, Kaname llegó a ver un mechón de pelo marrón artísticamente salvaje y supo de inmediato de quién se trataba. Reconoció su olor y, Dios lo ayude, estaba tratando con mucho esfuerzo de no dejar que le diera vuelta el estómago.

Shiki le pegó un ligero codazo a Takuma para que se corriera un poco y así poder ver a Kaname. El joven vampiro hizo una reverencia llegando con la cabeza al nivel de la cintura y ahí se quedó, con los cabellos oscuros colgando alrededor de su rostro. Estaba mucho más callado y sumiso que de costumbre.

─Entiendo si no me quiere ver, Kaname-sama, pero agradecería poder hablarle por unos pocos minutos… ─mumuró por lo bajo.

Kaname retrocedió unos pasos haciendo un gesto con el que invitaba a Takuma y a Shiki a entrar en su habitación.

─Por supuesto, pasen. No sabía que ya te habías levantado, Shiki ¿Estás bien?

Los dos nobles entraron y Shiki se enderezó a regañadientes. Parecía nervioso y preocupado, como un siervo queriendo huir cuanto antes de las luces de los reflectores. Su mirada parecía perseguida y alrededor de sus ojos, de los cuales pendían círculos oscuros, se veían finas líneas que lo hacían parecer mucho más viejo de los dieciséis años que tenía. Kaname no pudo evitar preguntarse con tristeza cuántos años de vida le había robado Rido a su hijo al usar su cuerpo de la forma en que lo había hecho.

─Shiki se despertó hace un par de horas ─explicó Takuma, pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros del vampiro en un gesto de apoyo. Hubiera resultado inútil tratar de esconder el sutil deleite y alivio que le hacía sentir este hecho─. No me pareció bien que se levantara tan temprano, pero insistió en que te quería ver.

Shiki le disparó a Takuma una mirada indescifrable ante su sobreprotección, pero no trató de separarse de él.

─Yo, yo estoy bien, Kaname-sama. Para ser honesto, no… no me acuerdo mucho de nada de lo que pasó desde que fui a la casa de mi madre después de las vacaciones ─admitió en voz baja. En su memoria había una grieta enorme y perturbadora entre cuando lo habían llevado a ver la cosa ésa que le dijeron que era su padre y haber despertado en el hospital.

De vez en cuando se le venían a la cabeza pedazos de recuerdos, escenas, emociones… pero eran como trozos de sueños, presentes pero borrosos, que olvidaba a medias al despertar. En su caso, sin embargo, eran como trozos de pesadillas, recuerdos vagos de horrores que se sentían como si fueran culpa suya.

─Me dijeron… lo que pasó… lo que Rido… lo que yo hice… ─continuó, siendo incapaz de mirar a Kaname a los ojos─. Sé que lo que diga nunca va a alcanzar, pero quería tratar de disculparme. Perdón, perdón…

Kaname sacudió la cabeza en forma negativa, deteniendo las disculpas. Esperaba que el tiempo ayudara a su primo a recuperarse por completo de su mala experiencia. No lo culpaba por lo que había pasado, aunque tampoco podía negar que había llegado a asociar este cuerpo con la crueldad de su tío. Era difícil mirar ese rostro y no esperar que aquella sonrisa siniestra y burlona apareciera en cualquier momento; era difícil no sobresaltarse ni tensionar los músculos cada vez que Shiki movía aquellas manos que tanto dolor y martirio habían inflingido sobre el purasangre. Kaname mantuvo una expresión resueltamente neutral y amigable. No era culpa de Shiki. No más de lo que había sido culpa suya.

─No. No, Senri… no hay nada de lo que te tengas que disculpar ─le aseguró Kaname─. No estabas en control de tu cuerpo y no eres responsable de lo que hizo Rido a través de él.

Finalmente, Shiki lo miró a los ojos y Kaname sintió que un poco de la tensión que contraía su cuerpo se soltaba ante los dos ojos marrones y de colores parejos. Ésa no era la mirada de Rido.

─Pero… ─Shiki seguía sin parecer convencido.

Con cuidado, Kaname alargó un brazo y apretó el hombro de su primo en muestra de confianza.

─No. Ya terminó todo. No tiene nada que ver contigo y nunca fue así. Olvida lo que ocurrió y no volvamos a hablar al respecto. Ahora, todo lo que quiero es que descanses y recuperes tus fuerzas ¿Podrás ir a mañana al funeral del Director? ─le preguntó, desviando el tema a propósito.

Shiki, aliviado de hablar de otra cosa, hizo un gesto de afirmación.

─Sí, ahí estaré.

─Muy bien ─dijo Kaname inclinando la cabeza─. Takuma, asegúrate de que descanse un poco. Pongo a Senri bajo tu cuidado hasta que se recupere, ¿sí? ─El leve destello de luz que pasó por sus ojos decía que el purasangre estaba al tanto de que Takuma estaría más que contento de cumplir con tal responsabilidad─. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo un par de cosas que me gustaría terminar…

─Gracias, Kaname ─dijo Takuma asintiendo seriamente con la cabeza antes de mostrarle a Shiki una sonrisa reluciente y aliviada. Su brazo descendió hasta envolver la cintura del otro muchacho mientras ambos hacían una reverencia y se dirigían a la puerta.

─Vamos, te voy a hacer un poco de té… ─escuchó Kaname decir a Takuma mientras se marchaban. Antes de que la puerta se cerrara, llegó a ver que Takuma se inclinaba hacia delante para posar un breve beso sobre los cabellos marrones y despeinados, y que Shiki se fundía en el abrazo de Takuma de buena gana ahora que creía que Kaname ya no los estaba mirando.

El purasangre sonrió ligeramente cuando la puerta se cerró con un clic. Tal vez sólo eran buenos amigos aliviados de no haber perdido al otro, después de todo Takuma tenía la costumbre de mostrarse afectuoso con todo el mundo. Pero, claro, tal vez había una razón por la que el aristócrata había sido tan comprensivo con respecto a la inesperada relación de Kaname con Zero. Pero el purasangre no se dejó especular demasiado, sino que se contentó con sonreír y volver a su trabajo.

Pocos minutos más tarde, las palabras y los papeles se empezaron a nublar ante sus ojos, que se negaban a mantenerse en foco. Parpadeó y dejó los documentos. Quizás era hora de tomarse un descanso… todo lo demás podía esperar y su cuerpo ya le estaba haciendo saber que, otra vez, estaba descontento con la manera en que lo trataba. El dolor en su pecho, por otro lado, comenzó a arder.

Kaname se levantó de la silla y cruzó la habitación, dirigiéndose a la ventana y mirando con ojos distraídos hacia afuera mientras controlaba cuidadosamente su respiración. Sus dedos apretaron la parte frontal de su camisa, haciendo presión contra su caja torácica en círculos lentos como si pudiera hacer desaparecer el malestar de la sensación ardiente y despreciable.

─¿Qué haces levantado? ─La voz de Zero hizo que la cabeza de Kaname subiera de golpe; no se había dado cuenta de que el muchacho había entrado. Al parecer todavía faltaba bastante para que su cuerpo se recuperara, ya que de otra forma nunca lo hubieran podido sorprender de esta manera. Kaname dio media vuelta y se encontró con Zero, quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido desde el umbral. Había entrado sin tocar, evidentemente.

El cazador giró su cabeza hacia la ventana, desde donde la luz del atardecer se veía con claridad.

─¿No se supone que todos los buenos vampiros tendrían que estar durmiendo a esta hora? _─¿Especialmente los que acabaron de ser dados de alta?_

Kaname le disparó a Zero una mirada seca y se encogió de hombros, irguiendo rápidamente su cuerpo y tratando de ocultar su debilidad. Sin embargo, no funcionó tan bien con Zero como con Takuma y Shiki… de alguna manera, parecía más difícil de esconder frente a esos ojos plateados e inquisitivos.

─¿Qué te ocurre, Kiriyu? ¿Estás preocupado por mí? ─preguntó Kaname enarcando una ceja casi burlona─. Qué dulce de tu parte pero estoy bien. Nada más me falta atar un par de cabos sueltos ─dijo, haciendo un gesto vago hacia los papeles desparramados sobre su escritorio.

La mirada de Zero siguió fija sobre el purasangre, sin dejarse engañar por la forma satírica en que había sido expresada la media verdad.

─Bueno, mira, vine para hacerte saber que el maestro Toga dijo que él y algunos cazadores más van a ir al funeral, que espera que sepas lo que estás haciendo y que no haya problemas. ─Zero pensaba dejar una nota, hasta que sintió la presencia de Kaname del otro lado de la puerta. El purasangre se había estado moviendo por lo que, obviamente, se encontraba despierto.

Kaname asintió con la cabeza sin darle mucha importancia al asunto. La reunión de humanos, vampiros y cazadores en un mismo lugar iba a ser un evento singular. Pero tales hubieran sido los deseos de Cross y Kaname se había asegurado de tener todo cuidadosamente coordinado.

─No, no los tendría que haber. No mañana, por lo menos. Puedes estar seguro de que… ─El ardor que Kaname había estado tratando de calmar lo terminó venciendo y al joven se le hizo imposible concluir con la frase. Éste era el peor momento en que pudiera haber ocurrido, ya que hasta ahora había tenido la suerte de sólo sufrir estos ataques estando solo. El purasangre se agarró el pecho tomando una áspera bocanada de aire mientras el fuego se extendía por su cuerpo. Para la profunda frustración del purasangre, sus rodillas cedieron sin previo aviso.

Moviéndose con velocidad vampírica, Zero lo atrapó antes de que se cayera al piso y ambos terminaron arrodillados sobre la alfombra.

─¡Kaname! ─dijo Zero con voz teñida de alarma mientras acunaba al purasangre contra su pecho, sintiendo la súbita aceleración de sus latidos a causa del miedo─. _Basta_, voy a llamar a la enfermera… ─amenazó, pero Kaname lo tomó de los brazos impidiendo que se marchara incluso mientras Zero le brindaba apoyo.

─No… no hace falta, voy a estar bien. Nada más tengo que descansar. La enfermera no puede hacer nada que mi cuerpo no esté haciendo todavía ─protestó al instante. No tenía tiempo para andar perdiendo con enfermeras, doctores y estudios, y de ninguna manera podía darse el lujo de parecer tan vulnerable. No podía dar a entender que todavía había algo mal con su cuerpo.

─¡Maldición! Eres un idiota testarudo, ni siquiera tendrías que haber salido del hospital, pero ¿alguna vez escuchas _algo_ de lo que los demás te dicen? ─protestó Zero con preocupación frustrada─. Nooo, tú siempre tienes que saber qué es lo mejor.

Kaname se apoyó en Zero más pesadamente de lo que le hubiera gustado mientras esperaba que el dolor se fuera. Su irritación debería ser mayor a la que ahora sentía, pero no había podido estar así de cerca de Zero desde el día en la bodega y se quería quedar donde estaba… pero no tendría que ser tan débil, no tendría que necesitar esto. Finalmente, se separó del ex humano, siendo capaz de mantenerse erguido pero sin apuro todavía por ponerse de pie.

El purasangre le sonrió a Zero con ironía, pero también con algo de debilidad.

─Tu preocupación es innecesaria y esto que ves es inconsecuente. Pronto me voy a curar. ─_Solamente me gustaría que el proceso fuera un poco más rápido_.

Kaname se puso de pie como para probar la verdad de sus palabras y Zero lo siguió despacio mientras una mirada oscura se cernía sobre su rostro y sus ojos.

─¿Y qué si no es así? ─dijo en voz baja pero tenebrosa y casi enojada, demandando recibir una respuesta─. Confías demasiado en la habilidad de tu cuerpo para curarse y soportar todo por lo que lo hagas pasar. Eso te podría matar algún día, Kuran.

La reprimenda tomó a Kaname por sorpresa tanto por la ferocidad con que estaba teñida como por la persona de quien venía ¿Realmente Zero se preocupaba tanto por él? Si el muchacho no estuviera haciendo gala de una actitud tan molesta… eso sería dulce. El purasangre se irguió ligeramente ante el tono de las palabras y se limitó a encoger los hombros.

─Estás exagerando, Zero. No te preocupes por cosas que no entiendes. Ahora, si me disculpas…

Kaname comenzó a darse vuelta y Zero lo tomó de un brazo, volviéndolo a girar. El simple hecho de que pudiera hacer tal cosa le hizo darse cuenta de que tenía razones de sobra para preocuparse por el purasangre.

─No. No te disculpo nada. No te disculpo por que te importe tan poco tu vida después del precio que se pagó por ella. No… no te disculpo por tratar de deshacerte de ella en primer lugar. ─La voz de Zero sonó enfadada pero teñida al mismo tiempo con una profunda emoción. Sus dedos apretaron la muñeca de Kaname; estaba preocupado por el purasangre, _maldición_, y no quería preocuparse por él, no quería tener que enfrentarse de nuevo con el miedo de perderlo, que se había hecho demasiado real en tan poco tiempo.

Kaname parpadeó, enojado pero extrañamente atraído por el fuego tempestuoso que ardía en los ojos plateados que no se separaban de los suyos.

─Zero, sé muy bien el precio que se pagó por mi vida, ¡por eso estuve trabajando tan duro para asegurarme de que no hubiera sido en vano! ─respondió con calma pero con fiereza─. Y no tengo ni la menor idea de qué…

─No finjas que no sabes de lo que estoy hablando, hazme el favor ─lo interrumpió Zero, mientras toda la preocupación y el dolor de la semana pasada burbujeaba despiadadamente hacia la superficie─. En la refinería… me tendrías que haber elegido a mí. Por el amor de Dios, Kuran, nunca voy a encajar en ningún lado y probablemente nada más tengo, ¿qué?, un par de años que vivir nada más. Yo nunca te pedí que hicieras todo esto… ─La voz enfadada de Zero se cubrió un poco con algo que sonaba más como dolor que como furia─. Yo nunca quise que te sacrificaras, yo nunca quise ser el que tuviera que apretar el gatillo y yo nunca quise terminar tan endeudado contigo.

Había culpa en las palabras furiosas del cazador. Nadie salvo Yuki sabía de las pesadillas que había tenido en la semana, nadie sabía que había sido obligado a revivir esos momentos en la bodega, a matar a Kaname una y otra vez hasta que se despertaba gritando.

Los ojos tempestuosos de Kaname devolvieron la ira de Zero pero el rostro del joven palideció ligeramente, no por la furia del otro vampiro, sino por la deprimente mirada que tenía de su corto futuro. _No. No podía ser así. De alguna manera… él no lo iba a permitir._

─¡No digas esas cosas! ─espetó Kaname, arrancando su muñeca del agarre de Zero─. Fui yo el que te pidió que apretaras el gatillo, entonces ¿quién está en deuda con quién? Y si vamos a hablar de gente que valora poco su vida ¿por qué no empezamos por casa y dejas de hablar como si fueras un bulto desechable? Eres un vampiro, Zero, ¡no basura! Eres cazador y vampiro, nuestros ancestros están entrelazados en ti si lo piensas por un segundo. Trata de estar orgulloso de lo que eres de vez en cuando, por el amor de Dios.

Los ojos encolerizados, plateados y marrones, se sostuvieron las miradas. La furia, el orgullo y el dolor eran sólo los velos que cubrían inconscientemente el anhelo mudo, enfermizo pero imposible de negar que había entre ellos. Estando así, ambos sintieron la atracción que palpitaba siniestramente en la sangre de los dos, ambos sintieron la línea común de emoción que había entre ellos, la sola verdad que los enlazaba.

_No te puedo perder._

Ninguno supo quién se movió primero pero de pronto ya no hubo más aire entre los dos. Sus cuerpos se apretaron mutuamente, sus labios se encontraron en un beso hambriento y feroz. Kaname chupó el aire de los pulmones de Zero, respirándolo famélicamente mientras sus lenguas bailaban y se retorcían, buscando y saboreando con una pasión urgente. Los dedos de Zero agarraron las mangas de la camisa negra de Kaname, acercándolo a sí. El dolor floreció con fuerza en las heridas internas de Kaname que todavía no estaban del todo curadas a causa del súbito esfuerzo, pero no le importaba, no le importaba…

Esta vez, tanto Kaname como Zero sintieron la presencia de Yuki antes de que llegara. De mala gana se separaron justo antes de que apareciera en el umbral de la puerta, que Zero había dejado abierta de par en par imprudentemente.

Con las caras arreboladas y viéndose tan inocentes como el pecado, no lograron crear una imagen muy convincente de sangre fría cuando Yuki se detuvo frente a la puerta abierta. Lo primero que la muchacha vio fue a Zero parado junto a la ventana y después a Kaname, al lado de su escritorio.

─Ahí estabas, Zero, te estuve buscando por todas partes… Kaname, ¿no tendrías que estar durmiendo? ─preguntó, y la preocupación tiñó ligeramente su rostro.

Ambos vampiros sonrieron sin poderlo evitar.

─Por supuesto que tendría que estar durmiendo, pero ya conoces a el Señor Invencible… ─gruñó Zero, consiguiendo una risa suave y divertida de parte de Kaname─. Él dice que _está bien_.

─Kaname, por favor, sabes que los médicos dijeron que tenías que tener cuidado… ─comenzó a decir Yuki con honestidad y el purasangre, anticipándose a sus palabras, rápidamente levantó las manos en un gesto de rendición y le mostró una sonrisa resignada.

─Está bien, está bien, veo que me superan en número. Prometo que voy a descansar, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Necesitabas algo, Yuki?

Yuki no parecía convencida pero su mirada se desplazó hacia Zero.

─Zero, el maestro Toga te estaba buscando.

Zero sonrió tristemente y con culpa, ya que la muchacha lo había estado buscando para darle el mensaje.

─Sí, ya sé, ya hablé con él.

─Ah, bueno entonces. Nada más me quería asegurar de que lo supieras. ─Yuki parecía un poco molesta pero se olvidó del asunto. La semana pasada había sido una locura con todas las cosas que tenían que hacer. En la privacidad de su habitación, cuando la permanencia de haber perdido a su padre finalmente se había asentado, había llorado hasta quedarse dormida las primeras noches en las que Kaname todavía había estado peleando por la vida en el hospital. Ahora no lloraba tanto, pero las preparaciones para el funeral habían sido tan frenéticas que sentía que casi no tenía tiempo para quedarse quieta y enfrentar todo lo que estaba pasando. Tal vez así era mejor. Si se mantenía ocupada, si no paraba de moverse, no tenía que sentir demasiado.

Kaname vio eso en sus ojos. Había tenido muy poco tiempo para estar con Zero y Yuki desde su salida del hospital y se arrepentía profundamente de tal cosa; estaba preocupado por cómo Yuki estaba manejando todo.

─Yuki, espera ─dijo cuando la muchacha empezó a retirarse─ ¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien?

─¿Yo? ─Yuki pareció algo sorprendida por la pregunta y más aun ante el hecho de que sus ojos ardieron de pronto por el tono de voz preocupado y amable _¿Qué? ¡Por qué ahora! Eres una boba, boba, boba…_

─Mm. Sí, estoy bien. ─Parpadeó rápidamente y sonrió─. Me tendría que ir, em… a asegurarme de que están poniendo las flores en el lugar correcto. Las estuvieron trayendo durante todo el día y ya casi no queda lugar. Algunos chicos de la clase diurna están que no dan más de los estornudos… ─murmuró, buscando una salida.

Fue Zero quien la detuvo, cruzando la distancia que los dividía y tomándola por los hombros.

─Ey, Yuki… deja de preocuparte por esas flores de porquería. Nadie se va a morir por ser alérgico al polen. ─La abrazó contra sí y pudo sentir a través de la espalda de la muchacha que la respiración se le entrecortaba.

Kaname, quien ahora estaba al lado de ambos, tocó el pelo de Yuki con amabilidad y la tomó por la mejilla, girándole la cabeza para que lo mirara a los ojos. La muchacha sostuvo la mirada del purasangre tratando con mucho esfuerzo de ser valiente y darle apoyo, pero escondiendo su propia necesidad de que le dieran confort. Durante los últimos días, todos habían estado hasta las manos con un millón de cosas que hacer y, si bien Kaname sentía que eso estaba bien para él, lo lastimaba ver a Yuki tratando de mantenerse ocupada y de sobrellevar todo esto ella sola. No tendría que ser así.

─Creo que nos vendría bien un pequeño descanso ─murmuró Kaname─. El año pasado Takuma me regaló un plasma enorme al que todavía no usé como Dios manda. Yuki ¿por qué no consigues algo para que miremos los tres? Yo me voy a encargar de traer algo para tomar ─dijo, invitándolos y dándose cuenta de que Yuki necesitaba relajarse en algún lugar seguro.

Zero asintió con la cabeza, mostrando que estaba de acuerdo con la idea y pensando que los dos necesitaban relajarse.

─Cambio de planes, yo traigo algo para tomar y ustedes buscan alguna película ─corrigió, observando a Kaname con ojos que le decían que se quedara quieto de una buena vez.

Esto pareció causarle gracia a Kaname pero el purasangre se limitó a encogerse de hombros, escoltando a Yuki a la habitación contigua donde tenían un televisor al que habían usado muy poco.

Una hora más tarde, los tres estaban acurrucados en el sillón mirando una película bastante tonta con cortes comerciales limitados. Ninguno se acordaba el nombre y seguramente mucho menos recordarían la trama, pero eso no era lo importante, sino relajarse y estar juntos. Yuki se encontraba en el medio, Zero estaba sentado a su lado con un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la muchacha y Kaname, quien al principio había estado en la misma posición que el cazador pero a la derecha de Yuki, fue finalmente vencido por el agotamiento y ahora descansaba con la cabeza sobre el regazo de la joven, profundamente dormido.

Los dedos de Yuki estaban suavemente enredados entre los mechones oscuros, acariciándolos con gesto distraído de vez en cuando. Había algo muy tranquilizador en sentir la respiración suave y pareja del vampiro contra su pierna y saber que estaba ahí; que estaba vivo y tan cerca como para tocarlo.

Yuki se estaba sintiendo un poco mejor ahora, más humana otra vez. Durante uno de los cortes comerciales, giró su cabeza para mirar a Zero, observándolo por largos momentos hasta que el joven sintió su mirada y la devolvió con ojos inquisitivos.

─Está dormido ─murmuró, señalando a Kaname con el mentón y mostrando una ligera sonrisa.

Zero también sonrió, sintiendo una calidez inexplicable al ver al purasangre descansando sobre el regazo de Yuki de manera tan vulnerable, pero tranquila. Era demasiado sencillo recordar una escena muy diferente donde ella sostenía su cabeza mientras el purasangre respiraba a duras penas, en agonía, muriendo…

Zero se forzó a pensar en otra cosa, pero pudo ver el mismo sentimiento reflejado en los ojos de Yuki. Se inclinó hacia ella sin pensarlo y le besó ligeramente la mejilla.

─Ey, está vivo, todo está bien. Olvida lo que pasó ─murmuró con voz suave tanto para ella como para sí mismo, aunque era más sencillo pensar que lo hacía por Yuki.

─Ya sé ─susurró la muchacha. Era bueno tener a alguien que la entendiera tan bien, sin necesidad de palabras. Apoyó su cabeza sobre el brazo de Zero, mirándolo con ojos pensativos.

─¿Qué? ─preguntó el joven después de un minuto, no muy seguro de por qué sentía que el calor se expandía por su cuerpo bajo la mirada curiosa de la muchacha.

─Me preguntaba si… ─admitió Yuki despacio─ si algún día querrías besarme… como te estabas besando con Kaname antes de que yo entrara.

Zero se puso profundamente colorado, tanto por la vergüenza como por… otras sensaciones.

─¿Tú, em… viste eso?

Yuki negó con la cabeza.

─No, pero no soy estúpida. ─Pasó los dedos despacio y con gesto pensativo entre los cabellos de Kaname─. Me gustaría que no se escondieran de mí. No quiero que se sientan mal por gustar del otro. ─Era raro hablar con tanta franqueza de algo como esto, especialmente con alguien que ella le gustaba… _mucho_… pero se trataba de Zero, por el amor de Dios. Siempre habían sido francos con el otro y de alguna manera, después de todo por lo que pasaron, después de verse cara a cara con la muerte y darse cuenta de cuán frágil era la vida… muchas cosas se habían puesto en perspectiva. La timidez y la duda eran las culpables de que ella pasara tan poco tiempo de su vida realmente viviendo. Bueno, sanseacabó. Si quería algo, tal vez no estaba tan mal tratar de conseguirlo.

Zero no sabía qué decir y se quedó callado. Yuki lo seguía mirando.

─¿Y? ¿Algún día lo vas a hacer? O sea, no quiero decir que lo tienes que hacer ahora, pero en algún momento… ─dijo, moderando rápidamente la demanda y retrocediendo un poco, sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar y todavía no del todo cómoda con hablar de estos temas.

La respiración de Zero se calmó y en lugar de contestar a la pregunta inclinó la cabeza y la besó, con fuerza, con ternura, con profundidad, y sin pedir disculpas.

* * *

Horas más tarde, Aido encontró a los tres jóvenes en frente del televisor donde se veía un programa sumamente estúpido de utensilios de cocina al que nadie le estaba prestando atención. Los tres amigos estaban acurrucados juntos sobre el gran sillón, Kaname recostado con la cabeza sobre el regazo de Yuki, Zero con la cabeza sobre el hombro de la muchacha y Yuki descansando contra el almohadón del sofá. Todos dormían como angelitos.

El vampiro rubio no pudo evitar que en su rostro se dibujara una sonrisa irónica ante la imagen que tenía frente a sus ojos. Al principio no le había gustado que Kaname pareciera tan apegado a Yuki y que tolerara la forma en que Zero siempre lo trataba, y las circunstancias recientes sólo habían hecho todo más confuso. Aido no se había olvidado del tierno intercambio de miradas y caricias que había presenciado en la bodega entre Kuran y Kiriyu, y no sabía qué pensar al respecto. Era vagamente perturbador pero no lo suficiente como para hacerlo abandonar su admiración firmemente afianzada por el purasangre. Lo más probable era que nada en el mundo lo pudiera hacer a estas alturas.

Pero ahora, la imagen que hacían los tres juntos… resultaba demasiado dulce de una manera extraña como para que llegara a ser perturbadora. Era muy poco común ver a Kaname bajando su guardia totalmente estando con otras personas. Aido tenía que admitir que sentía un poco de celos por el nivel de confianza que eso implicaba pero, al mismo tiempo, no podía evitar sentirse contento también. Kaname había pasado por situaciones horribles y se merecía tener un lugar donde poderse relajar y recuperarse, sea donde fuere que eligiera buscarlo.

Los ojos de Kaname se abrieron, tal vez percibiendo la presencia del joven. El purasangre parpadeó un par de veces y luego puso una mirada inquisitiva sobre Aido.

El noble no pudo evitar que una sonrisa pequeña apareciera en su rostro.

─Teléfono para ti, Kaname ─dijo Aido en voz baja para no despertar a los otros jóvenes durmientes─. Son los abogados del testamento otra vez ¿Quieres que les diga que no te encuentras en estos momentos?

Kaname cambió de posición y subió la vista, viendo que los otros dos jóvenes estaban durmiendo y sonriendo amablemente por un momento antes de sacar su cabeza con cuidado de debajo de los dedos de Yuki sin despertarla. Se sentó y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Nada más había dormido por un par de horas pero se sentía fresco y el dolor de sus heridas se había aplacado hasta volverse fácil de ignorar otra vez.

─Sí, todo lo que quieren es bombardearme con más papeles que hay mucho tiempo para llenar. Diles que no los podré atender hasta el final de la semana. Tengo asuntos importantes de los que me tengo que encargar aquí, ellos pueden esperar ─respondió Kaname revoleando los ojos, a lo que Aido asintió con la cabeza.

Takuma hubiera moldeado la respuesta en términos amables y corteses, pero Aido no era una persona muy diplomática que digamos y probablemente daría el mensaje tal como lo había recibido. Kaname sabía esto y, mientras Aido se retiraba, en sus ojos se vio por un momento la gracia que esto le causaba. El purasangre se puso de pie, girándose para mirar a los otros dormilones.

Zero, quien se despertó por la conversación mantenida en voz baja y el movimiento a su alrededor, se frotó los ojos con cansancio. Era entrada la noche y Kiriyu estaba acostumbrado a seguir horarios humanos.

─Zero, es hora de ir a la cama ─murmuró Kaname por lo bajo. Agachándose, el purasangre levantó a Yuki en brazos─. Yo la llevo a su habitación.

Zero asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie, frotándose los ojos otra vez y masajeándose los nudos en su cuello con cansancio. Era extraño… un par de meses atrás hubiera pataleado como un condenado al ver a Kuran llevando a Yuki a la cama y hubiera insistido en seguirlos… pero ahora entendía lo que el Director le había tratado de decir por años: Yuki estaba completamente a salvo con el purasangre.

Kaname se detuvo, posando su mirada sobre Zero por largos momentos.

─Zero… ─No sabía realmente qué quería decir─. Gracias por conseguirnos algo para tomar ─murmuró finalmente. Las palabras significaban más de lo que decían y Zero, entendiendo esto, siguió a Kaname con la mirada mientras sacaba a Yuki de la habitación.

El aire frío de la noche despertó a Yuki mientras Kaname avanzaba por los terrenos cubiertos de hierba que había entre la Residencia Luna y la casa en la que la muchacha había crecido. Desde que regresaron a la escuela, ella había preferido quedarse en su vieja habitación en lugar de en la que compartía con Yori en los dormitorios. Kaname comprendía que ella necesitara y quisiera privacidad para esos momentos en los que se tenía que largar a llorar. Sin embargo, estaba orgulloso de ella, la muchacha estaba sobrellevando todo muy bien, teniendo en consideración las cosas que debía sobrellevar.

Yuki pareció confundida por un momento, pero luego se dio cuenta de dónde estaba y de quién la estaba llevando en brazos, luego de lo cual su cuerpo se relajó instantáneamente. Se acurrucó con gesto satisfecho contra el pecho de Kaname y descansó su cabeza sobre el hombro del purasangre. La mirada de la muchacha se fijó en el joven, mostrando la confianza que tenía en el vampiro mientras las estrellas se reflejaban en las profundidades de sus ojos oscuros como un millón de pequeños puntos de luz, encogiendo el corazón de Kaname. La había cargado de este modo desde que eran pequeños y, en los términos inocentes de la infancia, él la había amado desde la primera vez que la había visto. Ella había tenido solamente un par de semanas cuando la señora Kimura la había llevado a su casa para que la vieran sus padres. Kaname aún recordaba la primera vez que el bulto de mantas que envolvía a la beba había sido puesto en su pequeño regazo. Ella lo había mirado con estos mismos ojos grandes y oscuros en los que sólo se veía curiosidad y un afecto incondicional… y en ese mismo momento había perdido el corazón. Pero tenía que ser realista; tenía que pensar en ella y en lo que le estaba haciendo. Zero tenía razón, el amor no podía ser egoísta.

Yuki alzó una mano y la apoyó sobre la mejilla del purasangre mientras una suave expresión de ceño fruncido se asentaba en sus rasgos.

─Pareces triste otra vez, Kaname ─murmuró por lo bajo. Habiéndose enterado de la historia que compartían, ahora entendía por qué Kaname siempre parecía tan triste cada vez que la miraba─ ¿Estás pensando en el pasado?

Kaname sonrió con suavidad, abrazándola con más fuerza ahora que entraban en silencio a la casa.

─No, Yuki, en realidad estaba pensando en el futuro ─murmuró por lo bajo. Le tenía que hablar acerca de esto y más le valía hacerlo ahora, entes de que perdiera su determinación y tratara de racionalizar alguna razón para evitarlo.

─Entonces tendrías que estar feliz, no triste ─respondió Yuki en un susurro, acariciando la mejilla del vampiro con sus dedos y alejando de su rostro con ternura algunos mechones errantes de pelo.

A Kaname se le cerró la garganta al entrar en la habitación con Yuki y apoyarla sobre la cama, sentándose a su lado. Tomó la mano de la muchacha entre las suyas.

─Yuki… tenemos que hablar ─dijo con voz suave─. Perdóname, yo sé que éste no es el mejor momento, pero… ─dijo, inhalando despacio.

Yuki lo seguía mirando con ojos amables y curiosos.

─A veces el ahora es lo único que nos queda ─dijo Yuki en voz baja. Esa lección ya la había aprendido con devastador éxito.

Kaname asintió despacio con la cabeza. Ella tenía razón. El joven respiró profundamente. Esto era difícil, difícil y doloroso, pero era su obligación pensar en lo que era mejor para ella.

─Yuki… yo te amo ─dijo suavemente─. Y lo digo en serio. Siempre te he amado y siempre te amaré. Pero las cosas se volvieron… complicadas.

─Te refieres a ti y a Zero ─dijo Yuki en voz baja, aún sosteniendo la mano de Kaname y su mirada sin vacilación alguna.

Kaname volvió a asentir con la cabeza, apretando sus dedos alrededor de los de la muchacha:

─Sí.

─Kaname, Zero me dijo lo que pasó entre ustedes dos, lo del lazo y todo eso. Y está bien, ahora entiendo ─dijo Yuki por lo bajo.

Kaname acarició con su pulgar la piel de la joven, despacio. Estaba aliviado de no tener que explicar todo, pero ella no le estaba haciendo las cosas fácil.

─No creo que sea así ─susurró Kaname con suavidad─. Yuki, esta… situación entre Zero y yo…. no va a desaparecer. No puedo negar ni renunciar a lo que tengo con él, ni aunque lo quisiera. Perdóname. Perdóname, Yuki. Nunca fue mi intención que las cosas terminaran así pero no quiero que sientas que tienes que estar conforme con esta clase de arreglo. No tengo ningún derecho a pedirte tal cosa… y si alguien más lo hiciera, yo sería la primera persona en hacerlo pedazos. Tú te mereces algo mejor que eso, tanto tú como Zero. ─El más puro dolor pasó libremente por los ojos de Kaname. Ésta era una de las cosas más difíciles que había tenido que hacer en su vida pero sabía que si amaba a Yuki tanto como para morir por ella, también la tenía que amar tanto como para dejarla ir.

El dolor se expandió a los ojos de Yuki, quien sostuvo su mano con fuerza ante el miedo súbito que constreñía su corazón. Kaname estaba tratando de romper con ella. O, en todo caso, lo haría si uno consideraba lo que había entre ellos como una relación amorosa.

─Kaname… ¿tú dices esto porque piensas que es lo mejor para mí o porque te diste cuenta de que no me quieres más que como amiga? ─preguntó Yuki en voz muy baja, sintiendo que su garganta se volvía áspera y tensa.

La expresión de Kaname se inundó de dolor y culpa. Su pechó gritó de agonía, pero esta vez no se debía a las heridas. Le tenía que mentir. Le tenía que decir que solamente quería ser su amigo y hacer las cosas fáciles para los dos. Pero, en cambio, le dijo la verdad; necesitaba que ella entendiera.

─Tú eres la única mujer a la que siempre quise, Yuki. Pero te mereces a alguien que te pueda dar todo su corazón, y yo ya no puedo hacer eso. Incluso ahora, quiero estar con Zero. ─La voz de Kaname sonó suave, triste, y los dedos de su mano libre se dirigiendo inconscientemente al suave palpitar que sintió en la base de su cuello. No se arrepentía de sus sentimientos por Zero, de lo que sí se arrepentía era de que su corazón pareciera tan dividido. Estaba tratando de hacer lo correcto, entonces ¿por qué tenía que doler tanto?

»Lo necesito, Yuki, y quiero ir a donde él esté… ¿cómo puedo pretender que soportes tal cosa? Perdóname… perdóname por no poder ser la persona que quería ser para ti ─susurró, finalmente separando sus ojos de los de la muchacha y dirigiéndolos a sus manos entrelazadas. No encontraba la fuerza para soltarla, no podía soportar la idea de salir caminando de aquí sabiendo que esta noche había renunciado al derecho de imaginar toda clase de futuro con ella… pero era la única cosa decente que podía hacer.

De un modo extraño, el dolor de desvaneció ligeramente del rostro de Yuki ante las palabras de Kaname al entender lo que el joven estaba tratando de hacer. En realidad, se sentía un poco aliviada. Le apretó la mano y llevó la otra hasta rozar el cuello del purasangre. Sus dedos encontraron el lugar al costado de su garganta que ella lo había visto frotar inconscientemente y lo acarició despacio, haciendo que unos escalofríos pasaran por el cuerpo de Kaname y que los ojos del joven se dispararan de nuevo hacia ella.

Sus pupilas se dilataron y él tembló a causa del fuego que de repente comenzó a cantar en sus venas ante las simples caricias de la muchacha.

─Yuki, _no_… ─le advirtió con voz ronca, rogándole que no pusiera a prueba su determinación y su control. Les había prometido a los padres de Yuki, cuando era muy chico, que nunca la lastimaría de ninguna manera y durante toda su vida había tratado con todas sus fuerzas de no romper esa promesa.

El pulgar de Yuki hizo presión ligera pero firmemente contra ese lugar sensible que evidentemente había encontrado.

─Kaname, escucha lo que te voy a decir ─dijo en voz baja, mirándolo a los ojos con honestidad─. Toda mi vida trataste de protegerme de todo, incluyéndote a ti mismo. Confié en ti y realmente aprecio que siempre hayas estado cuando te necesitaba. Pero… pero _diablos_, Kaname, deja de tratar de dirigir mi vida por mi propio bien. Ya no soy una nena y no necesito _ni_ _quiero_ que sientas que tienes que tratar constantemente de decidir en mi lugar. ─Su voz sonó suave pero tembló ligeramente ante la intensidad de las emociones que ardían en sus ojos.

Escuchar una mala palabra de labios de Yuki, por más leve que fuera, y escuchar la forma distintiva y agresiva en la que estaba hablando eran motivos de sorpresa. Ahora definitivamente contaba con la atención de Kaname… sin mencionar que la sensación de la piel de la muchacha contra la suya y el fuerte agarre que tenía de su cuello estaban provocando que sus rodillas flaquearan y sus latidos se aceleraran.

─Déjame tomar mis propias decisiones para variar. Tal vez cometa errores, pero van a ser mis errores ¿Nunca se te ocurrió que podía ser que no quisiera estar perfectamente a salvo? Tal vez quiero dejarme llevar y aprovechar las oportunidades que se presentan… tal vez pienso que hay cosas que vale la pena hacer, incluso aunque no tengan sentido…

Yuki se sentó, todavía apretando con los dedos el sensible cuello de Kaname, inclinándose hacia delante y besándolo. Se tendría que sentir como una ramera, suponía, por besarlo así después haber hecho lo mismo con Zero horas antes. Pero, maldición, ellos también se habían estado besando antes y… esto se sentía demasiado bien como para que ella se sintiera culpable. Así como le había dicho a Kaname, tal vez el jugar con fuego la iba a quemar uno de estos días, pero era su decisión correr ese riesgo.

A Kaname se le escapó el aliento en una ola caliente cuando sintió que el cuerpo de Yuki se apretaba contra el suyo y que los labios de la muchacha buscaban su boca con una mezcla deliciosa de timidez e intimidad. Como ocurrió la primera vez que sus ojos se posaron sobre la joven… él terminó completamente perdido. Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de la espalda y hombros de Yuki, enredando sus dedos entre los cabellos oscuros mientras inclinaba su cabeza, devolviendo el beso con profundidad y hambre, buscando la tibieza de la boca de la joven y la caricia sumamente dulce de sus labios.

Ambos cayeron juntos sobre la cama y Kaname cerró los ojos, grabando en su memoria todos los sabores y sensaciones mientras el beso se volvía más tierno pero también más profundo.

El corazón de Yuki palpitaba con fuerza en su pecho y ella ansiaba tocar y sentir y acariciar. Apoyó sus manos en el rostro de Kaname, enlazándolas entre sus cabellos, acariciando sus mejillas y bajando hasta su cuello y hombros mientras se besaban. Ya había descubierto lo muy sensible que era el cuello del purasangre y sus dedos volvían a ese lugar una y otra vez, haciendo que el joven temblara y emitiera gruñidos guturales mientras devoraba y alababa la boca de la muchacha con la suya. Las manos de Kaname se deslizaron por sus hombros hasta su cintura, permaneciendo encima de ella y creando con su peso corporal una presión placentera contra el cuerpo pequeño de la joven.

Luego de un tiempo, Kaname se liberó de su boca y comenzó a trazar besos calientes a lo largo de la mandíbula y garganta de Yuki. Su respiración se había vuelto entrecortada y superficial mientras enterraba su rostro contra el cuello de la muchacha, inhalando su aroma y besándola con tanta ternura como urgencia. El cuerpo abajo suyo lo estaba volviendo loco pero se preguntaba si ella realmente tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, de lo que le estaba haciendo hacer a _él_.

Las manos de Kaname se deslizaron hasta las caderas de Yuki y el joven sintió que ella se tensaba vacilantemente. Subió la cabeza y la miró con atención.

Los ojos de Yuki estaba vidriosos de calor y deseo pero en sus rasgos también había vacilación inocente e intranquilidad. Kaname conocía muy bien esa mirada, la había visto antes, la noche en que casi había bebido su sangre pero se detuvo a tiempo. Sí, ella lo deseaba, pero pese a lo que la muchacha decía, todavía era joven y todavía necesitaba que él fuera lo suficientemente maduro como para saber cuándo detener a sus hormonas y deseos para que no los llevaran más allá de lo que la muchacha estaba lista a aceptar. Y quizá, tan en su interior que apenas estaba consciente de sus sentimiento, Kaname todavía no estaba listo para verla tan crecida tampoco. No, todavía no.

Se tranquilizó un poco y bajó la velocidad en forma considerable, contentándose con acariciarle la cintura y besarle la piel tibia de su mandíbula, su cuello, su mejilla… era algo delicioso y el purasangre saboreó el gusto y la sensación de su piel como había añorado durante tanto tiempo.

Yuki se percató del cambio leve y silencioso que se había asentado entre los dos y sus dedos se entrelazaron entre los cabellos de Kaname. Estaba un poco frustrada consigo misma. Había creído estar lista, quería probarle a Kaname que lo amaba pero sabía que él había sentido la vacilación que le causaba ser completamente íntimos físicamente. Estaba un poco aliviada, para ser sincera, y eso la frustraba también.

─Kaname… ─murmuró suavemente contra el cuello del vampiro─. No te quiero decepcionar. Si tienes ganas de… o sea…

Kaname sonrió, levantando la cabeza y apoyando tiernamente una mano sobre la mejilla de la muchacha.

─Tú nunca me podrías decepcionar. Jamás sientas que tienes que cambiar por mí, que tienes que hacer algo que no quieres. Tienes razón, Yuki… te estuve tratando como si fueras una nena, pero solamente lo hice porque te quería proteger. Date tiempo, no tienes que tratar de cambiar todo de un día para el otro. Siempre voy a estar para ti, Yuki, en cualquier manera que me quieras o me necesites. Cuando estés lista… aquí voy a estar ─murmuró─. Por ahora, déjame adorarte, déjame adorar… esto… ─dijo y sus labios rozaron los de Yuki.

La muchacha sonrió y sus brazos envolvieron la espalda de Kaname mientras ella subía el mentón para recibir el beso. Se tendría que haber imaginado que Kaname la iba a entender, que iba a entender a su corazón. Se besaron por un rato bastante largo hasta que el purasangre finalmente la soltó y rodó hasta quedar de espaldas. Tenía que tomar un poco de aire y seguir con la determinación que había tenido hasta ahora, aunque estar con ella así era una enorme dicha.

Yuki suspiró, satisfecha, descansando una mano sobre el pecho de Kaname mientras giraba hasta ponerse de costado.

─Kaname ─murmuró con voz suave─. Quiero que sepas… que nada me hace más feliz que saber que tú y Zero finalmente se están llevando bien. Yo sé que es más terco que una mula, pero en su interior es muy dulce y, si bien le cuesta admitirlo, te quiere mucho ─admitió con una sonrisa pequeña y luego su rostro se volvió un poco más serio─. Yo sé que todo esto es muy raro, Kaname. Pero… realmente los quiero, tanto a Zero como a ti, más de lo que podría decir con palabras. No puedo perder a ninguno de los dos. Realmente quiero que esto funcione… de alguna manera. Estoy dispuesta a mantener mi mente abierta y ver qué pasa ─murmuró─ ¿Y tú? ─Se preguntaba si Kaname aceptaría sus sentimientos por Zero de la misma manera que ella estaba tratando de aceptar los de él. Tal vez sólo el tiempo lo diría pero si ni siquiera hacía un esfuerzo y veía lo que pasaba… sabía que siempre se arrepentiría por las oportunidades que había perdido.

Kaname asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Ella tenía razón, sin lugar a dudas se trataba de una situación poco común, pero al mismo tiempo el purasangre sentía que su corazón estaba lleno y no había manera de negar la sonrisita intensa y media boba que quería aparecer en sus rasgos casi siempre serios. Lo había pensado antes y seguía siendo verdad. A veces, la vida era completa y absurdamente inesperada. Pero tal vez… tal vez no todo era malo.

─Siempre lo voy a entender cuando vayas en busca de Zero, Kaname ─murmuró Yuki, mientras sus dedos comenzaban a jugar con los cabellos del vampiro otra vez, volviendo a lo que el joven le había dicho antes. Tal vez estaba prometiendo más de lo que entendía, tal vez el futuro demostraría lo difíciles de mantener que eran estas determinaciones, o lo difícil que era hacerlas funcionar, pero ella lo decía con la mejor y más honesta de las intenciones─. Y te voy a amar todavía más sabiendo que quieres a Zero tanto como yo─. Su aliento rozó el cuello de Kaname mientras ella se apoyaba contra su hombro, cerrando los ojos.

Estaba cansada y ésa era una sensación placentera, y su cuerpo brillaba por los sentimientos que se agitaron por estar con Kaname. No se quería quedar dormida. Era demasiado delicioso, demasiado hermoso quedarse aquí, en esta posición, escuchando la respiración de Kaname en la oscuridad. Pero era muy tarde y estaba exhausta, por lo que finalmente el sueño la venció.

Kaname se quedó ahí por un largo tiempo, escuchando el suave sonido de la respiración durmiente de Yuki y sus lentos latidos. Al final, se deslizó hasta salir de la cama, tapándola con las cobijas. Otra vez no tenía el pijama puesto, pero igual solamente quedaban un par de horas de la noche. Necesitaba estar descansada y fuerte para el funeral de mañana, que le iba a resultar complicado, de eso estaba seguro. Así que la dejó dormir, rozándole el pelo con un beso sutil antes de salir de la habitación en silencio.

* * *

La luz de la luna entraba suavemente por entre las cortinas cerradas, iluminando la pequeña habitación del dormitorio. El cuarto tenía, como de costumbre, dos camas, dos escritorios, dos armarios, pero solamente las cosas de una sola persona y nada más una de las camas estaba en uso.

Zero no había tenido un compañero de cuarto desde que sus instintos vampíricos despertaron, tanto para proteger su secreto… como para proteger a los demás estudiantes diurnos. El joven disfrutaba de la privacidad, aunque odiaba saber que se debía al miedo de que no fuera capaz de resistirse al antojo de un bocadillo nocturno.

La luz pálida que se adentraba por las cortinas cerradas brillaba apagadamente sobre los cabellos plateados y aritos metálicos de Zero, quien estaba acostado de espaldas durmiendo en su cama un sueño ligero.

Sus ojos se abrieron entre parpadeos al ser sacado de su sueño carente de descanso, pero por un momento no supo por qué se había despertado. Estaba oscuro y faltaban un par de horas para el amanecer. Comenzó a girarse hacia el reloj para ver la hora cuando se percató de una forma oscura apoyada sobre su cama y se dio cuenta de que había alguien más en la habitación. Eso lo había despertado, probablemente.

Sus sentidos de cazador inmediatamente gritaron "vampiro" y el corazón se le fue a la garganta. Por un momento, estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie y tomar su pistola pero, igual de rápido, se dio cuenta de _qué_ vampiro era el que estaba con él en la habitación y se volvió a relajar.

Zero dejó caer su cabeza sobre la almohada y subió los brazos hasta sus ojos.

─Dios, Kaname… ¿no se te ocurrió tocar antes de entrar? ─murmuró mientras sus latidos acelerados comenzaban gradualmente a bajar la marcha.

Kaname estaba sentado en silencio sobre el borde de la cama. Había tratado de no venir después de haber dejado a Yuki, había tratado de ponerse a pensar otra vez en su trabajo y en lo que tenía que hacer… pero no se podía concentrar. Había salido a dar una vuelta para aclarar su cabeza… pero, en cambio, había terminado aquí, cosa que tal vez había sabido desde un principio.

En realidad había estado en la habitación por alrededor de una hora, mirando dormir silenciosamente al cazador, mirando su rostro tranquilo mientras la luz plateada de la luna que entraba por la ventana dibujaba un sendero lento a lo largo de los rasgos de su amado. Había enmascarado su aura en un intento de no despertarlo, pero el ex humano debió haber sentido su presencia pese a todo.

Los suaves dedos de Kaname rozaron ligeramente el hombro de Zero.

─No te quise despertar. Vuelve a dormir ─murmuró por lo bajo.

Zero se sacó un brazo de la cara y se frotó los ojos, deslizando su mirada hasta la figura de Kaname, pintada con colores apagados bajo la tenue luz de la luna que caía sobre la cama. Por favor, como si se pudiera ir a dormir con Kaname sentado ahí, mirándolo. _Claro_. Tenía una réplica sarcástica y poco respetuosa en la punta de la lengua, pero quedó sin decir cuando los ojos de Zero se encontraron en la oscuridad con los de Kaname.

Una calidez leve y cómoda se expandió por su cuerpo bajo el peso de la mirada firme y tranquila del purasangre. Era un poco avergonzante que Kaname quisiera quedarse ahí sentado y mirarlo dormir pero… también era lindo de alguna manera.

Kaname otra vez olía a Yuki pero eso no enfadó a Zero en esta ocasión. Quizás hubiera hecho una diferencia saber que no se debía solamente a que antes estuvieron los tres juntos en el sillón… pero, claro, quizá no la hubiera hecho. Yuki le había dicho algunas cosas mientras Kaname estaba durmiendo… había tratado de tranquilizarlo con respecto a lo que ella sentía acerca de la extraña situación en la que estaban metidos. El joven no sabía si creerle pero la verdad era que quería hacerlo porque, Dios lo ampare, tenía que enfrentar el hecho de que quería a Kaname. Tal vez era todo de índole puramente biológica… pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil convencerse al respecto.

Zero se apoyó sobre sus codos, inclinándose contra la cabecera de la cama. El purasangre se veía hermoso en la oscuridad con esa mirada suave en su rostro. Zero se sintió algo extraño al darse cuenta de que había acabado de pensar que Kaname era hermoso, pero ésa era la única palabra que parecía adecuada. El purasangre se veía tranquilo pero Zero lo conocía demasiado bien como para dejarse engañar por esa fachada.

Alargó una mano, descansando sus dedos ligeramente sobre los de Kaname donde la mano del purasangre estaba apoyada sobre las cobijas.

─¿Pasa algo? ─preguntó en voz baja─ ¿Estás bien?

Kaname asintió con la cabeza.

─Sí. Nada más quería estar contigo por un rato ─admitió con sinceridad el purasangre─. Mañana va a ser un día complicado, y no estoy seguro si tenedré la oportunidad en otro momento.

─Sí… Tienes que dormir un poco más. Vas a tener que estar despierto todo el día de nuevo en un par de horas. ─Los dedos se Zero seguían descansando sobre los de Kaname; no había manera de explicar las ansias cálidas y cómodas que sentía en el pecho.

Los ojos de Kaname bajaron hasta posarse sobre sus dedos entrelazados. Suspiró de mala gana con una sonrisa leve y resignada.

─Ah. Tú quieres que me vaya así puedes descansar ─dijo con socarronería, empezando a ponerse de pie tratando de no dejar ver el dolor que lo había comenzado a inundar─. Que duermas bien, entonces. Discúlpame por molestarte.

La mano de Zero apretó la del purasangre, evitando que se marchara.

─Eso no fue lo que quise decir ─murmuró, su corazón había comenzado a latir con un poco más de fuerza. Sinceramente, no estaba seguro de a qué se había referido y no sabía por qué estaba haciendo esto, pero las palabras parecieron salírsele de la boca por cuenta propia─. Puedes descansar aquí. No te vayas, Kaname. Quédate.

La suave invitación hizo que unos escalofríos recorrieran la espalda de Kaname y, sorprendido por segunda vez en la noche, la mirada del purasangre se disparó rápidamente hacia el cazador. Pensaba que conocía tan bien a Yuki y a Zero… pero aparentemente ambos eran todavía capaces de sorprenderlo hasta dejarlo con la lengua hecha un nudo. Definitivamente, no había esperado que Zero lo _invitara_ a quedarse.

─¿Crees que ésa sea una buena idea? ─preguntó Kaname alzando las cejas.

─No, la verdad que no. Estoy casi seguro ─dijo Zero, dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa torcida y arrepentida pero sin soltar la mano del purasangre.

Kaname rió y, despacio, se volvió a sentar sobre el borde de la cama.

─Bueno, en ese caso, ¿cómo podría negarme? ─Apretó la mano de Zero y con la otra subió y bajó ligeramente a lo largo del brazo del cazador, saboreando el simple hecho de tocar su piel.

Zero levantó una esquina de las cobijas.

─¿Te vas a quedar ahí mirando toda la noche o te vas a meter en la cama? ─preguntó enarcando súbitamente las cejas, siendo incapaz de sacarle los ojos de encima al purasangre─. Los voyeuristas dan miedo, ¿sabes? Incluso siendo vampiros ─agregó con un toque de sarcasmo.

Kaname sintió que otra vez los latidos le resonaban en los oídos. Primero Zero… después Yuki, después Zero de nuevo… estaba maldecido o bendecido por estar en esta montaña rusa sensual y emotiva y se estaba volviendo casi imposible ignorar sus sentimientos, ignorar sus deseos. En estos momentos, descansar era una de las últimas cosas en su lista de prioridades. Sentía además que el pulso de Zero se aceleraba bajo su tacto. Había pasado tanto tiempo… o, por lo menos, así se sentía y el beso que habían compartido horas atrás seguía fresco y vívido en la memoria del purasangre. Anhelaba tocar a Zero, con todas las fuerzas de su ser, pero no quería forzar la paz frágil que había entre los dos.

Kaname se estaba comenzando a dar cuenta de que, durante la mayoría del tiempo, los separaba una grieta bastante grande de cultura y comunicación, por lo que le resultaba fácil malinterpretar a Zero y viceversa. Si todo lo que el joven quería era dormir a su lado, Kaname se dijo que trataría de aceptarlo. No conseguiría descansar ni en lo más mínimo y le resultaría una agonía silenciosa resistirse a las ganas de abrazar al muchacho y hacerle el amor, pero iba a hacer el intento. Ahora, que tuviera éxito en su empresa… _eso_ era probablemente otra cuestión. La atracción física que sentía hacia Zero era tan fuerte que le quitaba el aliento.

Kaname tragó saliva despacio.

─Zero… no quiero malinterpretar lo que quieres de mí… ─murmuró con voz ronca.

Los dedos de Zero apretaron la muñeca de Kaname, acercando hacia él al purasangre. Éste era uno de esos momentos en los que se sentía contento de simplemente escuchar a sus instintos, a las ansias deliciosas y cálidas de su pecho. Era demasiado sencillo recordar el rostro ensangrentado de Kaname y su cuerpo desgarrado, yaciendo sobre el piso de piedra. Recordar el profundo dolor ante la idea de nunca poder volverlo a tocar así. Tal vez esto estaba mal desde todas las perspectivas y tal vez él era un imbécil de cuarta totalmente retorcido, pero…

Su otra mano se deslizó hasta los cabellos de Kaname mientras se inclinaba para capturar esos labios elegantes en un beso lento.

─No creo que lo hagas ─susurró en respuesta contra la boca cálida del purasangre.

Kaname gruñó suavemente lleno de un deleite que le llegaba hasta el alma y sus ojos se cerraron mientras devolvía el beso con pasión, moldeando su cuerpo contra el del ex humano. Sus dedos se deslizaron debajo de la camiseta del ex humano, subiéndola por sobre su pecho mientras los dedos del cazador desabrochaban los botones de la camisa de Kaname y separaban la tela negra de sus hombros. En un par de minutos, ya no hubo nada entre ellos mientras se movían juntos sobre la cama en un baile enardecido.

Este encuentro era diferente a los que habían tenido previamente, igual de apasionado, sí, pero más lento, menos urgente y salvaje. Con ternura se besaron y acariciaron, encontrando placer en el simple hecho de estar juntos y saboreando cada rose cálido de piel y el sonido suave y agitado de sus respiraciones. Kaname era un amante profundamente considerado que rápida y fácilmente percibía todo lo que le daba más placer a Zero. El cazador nunca antes se había sentido así. Estaba increíblemente excitado pero en su pecho había un anhelo extraño y colmado que hacía que cada latido de su corazón fuera un poco más especial, un poco más intenso.

Kaname estaba hermosamente perdido. Perdido en la música suave de los gemidos y suspiros de Zero, en el ritmo del corazón del cazador que palpitaba en sus venas, en la magia que parecían emitir mientras sus cuerpos se movían juntos y eran enlazados por algo más profundo que el mero placer, tanto en cuerpo como en alma.

La luz del sol entraba lentamente por las cortinas y Kaname se agitó en sueños. Zero cambió ligeramente de posición para que su hombro bloqueara el rayo de sol errante que había caído sobre el rostro durmiente del purasangre. Estaba de costado, de cara a Kaname, quien yacía boca arriba. Era el turno del cazador de mirar al otro vampiro mientras éste dormía y debía admitir que la vista era extrañamente tranquilizadora y deliciosa. Los cabellos oscuros de Kaname estaban un poco despeinados por la almohada, las pestañas largas rozaban sus mejillas y sus labios carnosos se encontraban ligeramente separados.

Finalmente, Zero se despertó por completo y se inclinó para posar un suave beso sobre esos labios atractivos y cálidos.

─Es hora de levantarse, si no vamos a llegar tarde ─murmuró.

Kaname soltó un gruñido amodorrado y se tapó hasta las orejas con las cobijas. Sentía como si recién se hubiera quedado dormido.

En el rostro de Zero se dibujó una sonrisa profunda y su mano se deslizó por debajo de las cobijas haciendo algo que rápidamente le consiguió la atención de Kaname, cuyos ojos se abrieron de repente.

El vampiro gruñó cuando Zero lo toqueteó pero luego el cazador retiró su mano, destapándose y poniéndose de pie.

─Cuánta crueldad… ─farfulló Kaname mientras se sentaba y se pasaba una mano por el pelo.

─Sí, sí ─coincidió Zero con alegría, tirándole a Kaname su camisa─. Y tú mejor vuelve a tu habitación y prepárate antes de que los dos lleguemos tarde o alguien nos huela en el otro de nuevo.

─Bueno, _mamá_… ─bromeó Kaname con sarcasmo mientras se ponía lo suficientemente decente como para volver a su dormitorio sin llamar la atención. Le resultaba divertido cuando Zero le empezaba a dar órdenes porque nunca _nadie_ se atrevía a hacerle eso. Nadie excepto Zero.

El cazador revoleó los ojos y dijo: ─Por favor, vete de una buena vez.


	30. Seguiremos adelante

_**N. de la T.: **__Subí hace dos días el capítulo anterior (29), así que fíjense de no comerse una parte de la historia._

_

* * *

_

_**N. de la A.: **__Bueno, el último capítulo fue inusualmente largo y éste es inusualmente corto. Perdón, pensé que iba a terminar un poco más largo, pero quedó así y no hace falta agregar más palabras. El título lo saqué del estribillo de la canción de My Chemical Romance "Black Parade", que tiene partes que encajan bastante bien, creo. :)_

_Esta historia ha llegado a su fin, pero voy a empezar dos secuelas muy pronto, por si les interesa. Pueden encontrar más información al respecto en mi perfil ¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer y dejar sus comentarios!_

**Capítulo treinta: "Seguiremos adelante"**

Era un día soleado y radiante pese al frío otoñal y el creciente olor a invierno que había en el aire. El viento hacía crujir las hojas amarillas, ardientes de color frente al ocaso de sus cortas vidas. Las hojas frágilmente prendidas de las ramas se dejaban llevar lánguidas por la brisa, suscitando murmullos al caer sobre la tierra que sólo los oídos vampíricos llegaban a escuchar.

Los rumores de la tela y el discreto movimientos de muchos pies, por otro lado, eran sonidos ligeramente más audibles. Acá y allá, una tos suave y esporádica, una palabra murmurada o el sonido de alguien escondiendo el llanto detrás de un pañuelo interrumpían ocasionalmente el respetuoso silencio con el que el ataúd lustroso y oscuro del Director Cross descendía lentamente al pozo en la tierra que le daría un lugar físico donde descansar.

Salvo Yuki, ninguno de los familiares de Cross estaba presente en el funeral. Todos sus parientes de sangre yacían en paz junto a él, en las pequeñas parcelas del viejo y tranquilo cementerio. Sin embargo, era tal el número de gente que había asistido a despedirse de él que el pequeño cementerio ahora albergaba casi tantas personas vivas como muertas, y aquéllos que eran supersticiosos acerca de tales temas tenían que pisar con mucho cuidado para evitar pararse sobre otras tumbas.

La mayoría de la concurrencia estaba formada por adolescentes, pero también estaban presentes Yagari y un pequeño grupo de viejos cazadores, manteniéndose en silencio en su lado del cementerio, ignorando y siendo ignorados asiduamente por un grupo de vampiros adultos que se habían reunido con igual cautela del lado opuesto del terreno. No había muchos vampiros, pero tanto los padres de Aido como los de Kain habían asistido, aunque sólo fuera como gesto de respeto hacia Kaname.

La separación y distinción entre los más jóvenes era menos clara.

Pese a que era pleno día, no faltaba nadie de la Clase Nocturna y muchos de sus miembros llevaban paraguas o sombrillas para protegerse del brillante sol del mediodía. En silencio, todos ellos estaban de pie vistiendo sus uniformes blancos y dos brazaletes de tela negra en ambos brazos como muestra de su luto. En el lado contrario del cementerio estaban los alumnos de la Clase Diurna, con sus uniformes negros y envueltos en un silencio semejante. Parecían piezas de ajedrez ─blancas y negras─ ordenadas sobre un tablero de hierba. Pero, por primera vez y aunque sólo fuera por ahora, ambos grupos parecían unidos a causa de la deferencia que compartían por el hombre a quien todos habían venido a darle sus últimos respetos.

Éste era el sueño de Cross hecho realidad. Y el germen de la coexistencia sería nutrido y cuidado en este lugar por muchos años más. En términos legales el título de la escuela caía en manos de Yuki; sin embargo, la edad de la muchacha no le permitía heredar el colegio pero, luego de un poco de presión por parte de Kaname, los bloqueos al edificio desaparecieron. Kaname iba a seguir liderando la Clase Nocturna por ahora y Yuki, quien se había decidido por la docencia, tomaría el cargo de directora una vez que completara sus estudios superiores en un par de años. Hasta ese entonces, otra suplencia adecuada había sido elegida entre el pequeño contingente de aquéllos que habían defendido la coexistencia desde sus primeros días.

La directora Wren había conocido a Kaien Cross por mucho tiempo y compartía su manera de ver las cosas. Dichas razones habían hecho que Kaname la eligiera como mejor candidata por el momento. La mujer, ya entrada en años, había llegado esta mañana a primera hora luego de un viaje en avión y en estos momentos permanecía de pie entre la Clase Nocturna y la Diurna, en silencio y con la cabeza gacha en muestra de respeto hacia su predecesor y viejo amigo.

Zero y Yuki se graduarían al finalizar este año. Yuki iba a buscar institutos superiores y Zero había hablado brevemente con el maestro Toga esta mañana acerca de la posibilidad de reanudar su entrenamiento como cazador, pese a la divertida semi mortificación de Kaname. Durante los últimos días hubo serias conversaciones acerca de agregar un tercer programa a las ofertas futuras de la Academia Cross: una clase para cazadores donde ellos pudieran entrenar, vivir y estudiar junto con humanos y, además, vampiros. Kaname pensaba que era una buena idea pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al enterarse, cuando escuchó una conversación entre Zero y Yagari, de que el ex humano también estaba de acuerdo. Los cazadores y los aristócratas estaban preocupados con el problema del manejo de los Niveles E y eso era por lo menos un terreno común con el que se podía empezar.

Yuki, aferrando una rosa de color rojo sangre entre sus manos enguantadas, observaba en silencio el ataúd mientras éste se asentaba en la tierra. Ella estaba parada junto a la tumba y Zero y Kaname la flanqueaban uno a cada lado. El ex humano había decidido seguir con sus estudios y graduarse con el resto de su clase, la diurna. Por esta razón, él y el purasangre vestían uniformes contrastantes, negro y blanco, aunque ya no formaran parte de grupos enemigos.

Dos violinistas, uno de la Clase Nocturna y uno de la Clase Diurna, dieron un paso adelante y tocaron una pieza musical suave y evocativa mientras se removían los aparatos que habían bajado el cajón y se echaba encima de la madera un puñado simbólico de tierra.

Yuki iba a extrañar muchísimo a su padre, pero al mirar alrededor se dio cuenta de que él estaría orgulloso de lo que había logrado, de lo que todos ellos habían logrado. Muy despacio, caminó hacia delante y tiró la rosa a la tumba, dejándola caer sobre el ataúd. Kaname y Zero hicieron lo mismo, seguidos uno por uno por el resto de los estudiantes que dejaban sus flores y sus respetos.

Yuki siguió caminando, alejándose de la tumba, alejándose del camposanto y subiendo por la colina sobre la cual se podía ver el cementerio, donde la brisa era fresca y el mundo parecía desvanecerse en la distancia. Sabía que Kaname y Zero la habían seguido, pero ambos jóvenes permanecieron en silencio, manteniéndose apartados para darle a la muchacha algo de tiempo a solas.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas sin derramar pero Yuki sonrió ligeramente, dando media vuelta hacia ellos mientras el viento hacía revolotear sus mechones de pelo.

─Lo extraño ─dijo en voz baja─. Pero ¿les parece una falta de respeto de mi parte, sentir que podría ser feliz otra vez, incluso ahora…? ─preguntó con gran seriedad.

Kaname sonrió suavemente.

─Siempre lo ponía contento verte feliz, Yuki. Estoy seguro de que no querría ninguna otra cosa.

Zero asintió con la cabeza mientras encastraba un dedo en su corbata y se la desajustaba. Estaba aliviado de poder sacársela y desabotonarse los primeros botones de su camisa.

─Ichijo dijo que vivió para ver que su sueño se realizaba. No creo que se pueda pedir más que eso.

Yuki asintió con la cabeza haciendo unos pequeños ademanes y giró su vista hacia el valle. Unas lágrimas escaparon silenciosamente de sus ojos, corriendo por sus mejillas. Era difícil despedirse, pero aun así, ella sabía que él le había dicho la verdad. El amor de Cross la acompañaría y ella lo llevaría, junto con él, por siempre en su corazón.

Sintió, más que escuchó, que Kaname se movía a sus espaldas.

─Está bien llorar, Yuki ─murmuró suavemente─. Era un buen hombre.

Yuki se dio vuelta y envolvió firmemente la cintura de Kaname, cerrando los ojos y apretándolos contra el pecho del joven. Kaname dibujó una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, rodeándole los hombros con sus brazos mientras la acunaba como si fuera una flor frágil y hermosa. Vaciló y su mirada se dirigió a Zero. El ex humano parecía estar a punto de encontrar alguna excusa para irse pero los ojos de Kaname lo detuvieron. Ninguna palabra hizo falta; la mirada parecía hablar a borbotones.

Era el turno de Zero de vacilar. Luego, muy lentamente, se les acercó y envolvió a Yuki con sus brazos desde atrás, abrazándola ligeramente y dejando que su mejilla descansara sobre la cabeza de la muchacha.

Yuki estaba un poco sorprendida, pero no se movió. No quería arruinar el momento. Se sentía tan… perfecto, como si éste fuera su lugar en el mundo, como si este mismo lugar fuera donde siempre querría estar, abrazada con fuerza por Zero y Kaname.

Kaname liberó una mano y la puso adentro de la manga de Zero mientras los tres permanecían juntos, enlazados por las posibilidades menos probables y los lazos más extraños. Zero subió la vista hacia Kaname con una sonrisa chueca en los labios y el purasangre le devolvió el gesto. Esto no era convencional ni fácil de comprender pero, de alguna manera, el destino decía que tenían que estar juntos. De alguna manera… así tenían que resultar las cosas.

Estaban en casa.

FIN

* * *

_**N. de la T.:**__ Las secuelas de las que habla la autora son _Blood Moon_ (KxZ) y _Five Hundred Miles_ (KxYxZ). Yo, sin embargo, voy a traducir solamente _Blood Moon_ para después seguir con _Take The Lead_ y _Secrets in the Dark_ (si me da el tiempo, obviamente, cosa que dudo O.o). Ni siquiera voy a rozar las Trio Series porque, para serles sincera, odio a Yuki y odio traducir las escenas donde ella aparece. Además, pienso encarar de otra manera las traducciones en un intento lastimoso por que dejen de sonar tan horrendas (seguir así no es justo para nadie, ni para ustedes, ni para la autora… ni para mí). Así que, puede ser que el primer capítulo tarde un poco en salir ¡Ah! Y otra cosa, si le quieren dejar un mensaje a la autora, yo me ofrezco a traducirlo y mandárselo. Gracias a todos por toda su paciencia y mil disculpas por los errores, metidas de pata y palabras o frases de la versión en castellano rioplatense que se infiltraron en la de castellano neutro. Espero que también me acompañen en _Luna de sangre_ :D *se seca las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y se suena la nariz haciendo ruidos moqueantes* _


End file.
